Halo Reach: An Unexpected Alliance Rewritten
by Jtf0012
Summary: I am taking over this story from Christian Knight. Noble Team has been tasked to defend Reach to their last breath from invading Covenant forces, an impossible mission. Can the meeting between a female Sangheili and Noble six change the course of the battle and more importantly, the Universe? fem. Elite/ Male Noble Six
1. New beginnings

Six POV*

The Spartan examined his helmet and was satisfied to find it in good condition. He was afraid the close encounter he had with a rebel's homemade bomb on Harmony had left a mark.

The Warthog hit a sudden bump, lifting the occupants in the air before being pushed back down by gravity. Six glances at the private who was driving. He was still shaking with nervousness. Despite the Spartans being the defenders of Earth, a lot of people, including his fellow soldiers, saw six and the other Spartans as an intimidating sight, almost as frightening as the Covenant.

Six glances down at himself to see how he looked. His blue and white armour wasn't helpful and shiny, but dented and grimy from all the past days in the field. Command pulled Six out of the action and chartered him a ride to Reach before he could clean himself.

Here the Spartan snorted. Six. That was to be his new name. This Noble team he was being rotated to thinks he wouldn't last long. He was determined to prove them wrong. He wasn't some newbie marine. He was a Spartan III veteran. He was sure he's been in this war just as long as any other Spartan who was still living and breathing.

They were approaching the base. He couldn't see it, but command told Six that it was position just over the hill. As they approach, Six placed his helmet over his head once more and checked the systems. Heads up Display (HUD) was working, his shield levels were charged, ammo counter reported his weapons were lock and loaded, and the miniature radar showed massive activity up the head. They were approaching the base camp. Six looks up in time to see twin Falcons pass the ground vehicle overhead, both heading towards the base. That must be transportation. Was Noble team returning, or are they getting pick up for a mission? Either way, something is happening, and Six was determined to prove himself.

The base camp was more of a field than base, no fence, no airfield, only a few portable buildings. He gave the scene a brief scan before settling his eyes on building A1, Noble team's barracks. The private pulled the warthog up to the building just as the twin Falcons landed. No one was on board, save the pilots. Noble must still be in their barracks.

Six turns to thank the private, but the kid flinches at Six's movement. Irritated by the rough ride and the individual's actions, Six just got out and walk towards the barracks, not looking back at the Warthog. Six was passing the Falcon when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man sitting inside the falcon, causally filling a clip with long sniper bullets. The guy was bald and had a tattoo on the side of his head, a fist of arrows, but what stood out was his green MJOLNIR armour; he must be part of Noble team. He looks up from his reloading work, but Six to keep walking without giving the man a second glance.

As he approached, Six could hear a conversation going on; the one talking sounded like he was on audio, must be a call.

"Contact with the relay outpost went dark, we're afraid the local insurgents are behind it, their activities are just as high as the ones on Harmony. We sent in a marine recon team to check it out, but we soon lost contact."

Another speaker replied, "And now you're sending us?"

At that moment Six walked in and his attention was immediately drawn to a fellow Spartan sitting on an ammunition crate. His armor was red and grey, he was sharpening his kukri to a wicked sharp point, yet what caught Six's interest was the skull design on his helmet. The Spartan paused in his practice and looked up at him. Six in return started moving forward to introduce himself when another Spartan intercepted him.

This one was a woman who wore a light turquoise armor with light armor attachments; her helmet was revealing short brown hair, a tough face, and a scar on both her forehead and right cheek. She blocked Six's advance with a cybernetic prosthesis arm. Six raised his eyebrows slightly, few, if any, soldiers are allowed to fight on the front line when they're critically injured, but here was another example of how much CIC is willing to bend the rules for the Spartans.

The female soldier seems to be studying Six as if he was a bug under a microscope before dropping her fake arm and said, "Commander."

At this Six saw the final two men who were at the end of the room. Six was shocked to see one of them, gold and green armored man was huge, he must be reaching 7 foot five easy, the heavy machine gun resting beside him hinted the man's strength. He had his helmet off and he looked older than the other Spartans, they were in their thirties, but this guy looks like he was in his early forties. Six's mind did a double take when he realized the guy was older because he was one of them, a Spartan II, he must have been part of the first class of Spartans to ever be created.

Beside him was a man who fit the description of a commander, serious face, hair cut at regulation, and the way he held himself up, like he was ready to salute at any given moment. His blue Spartan armor was the same color as Six's but it lacked the white color that crisscrosses on Six's armor. He gave Six a glance before turning back to the table behind him.

On the table Six could see a holo-communicator, in which an image shows the veteran face of colonel Holland, acting commander in chief of all special warfare personnel on Reach, the only man from ONI that Six trusts.

The giant Spartan spoke in a leather voice. "So that's our new number six?"

Number six, yes that's his name now, exactly what he was expecting.

The skull face... Spartan spoke next. "Kat, you read his file?"

Kat, the woman he was addressing, responded. "Only the parts that aren't inked out."

Six turn to talk to the commander and report to duty, but he was talking to Holland again.

"Anyone claims responsibility?" He asked.

"So far all signs point to the local insurgents. Recon the area, report back, and get the facility back online. Holland out." With a flick, the hologram disappeared, ending the conversation.

Carter turns from the screen and now addressed his new team member. "Lieutenant?"

Six answered with a formal, "Commander Sir."

"I'm Carter, Noble team leader. That's Kat, Noble two. Jun, Emile, and Jorge; three, four, and five." As he spoke the rest of Noble already started filing out of the barracks. "You're riding with me Six." He finished.

He started walking out and put on his helmet while Six followed close behind. They climbed into the first Falcon where Jun, Noble three, was already sitting. His head now bearing his helmet.

"Just one thing Six." Carter continued, "I've read your file. Even the parts ONI didn't want me to. You work well alone, but we're a team." At this he turned and looked Six square in the face plate. As if he could see past it and see into his eyes. "That lone wolf stuff stays behind, got it?" He asks with an edge to his voice.

Six nodded his head and said. "Sir."

The Falcon started to take off when June looked to Six and said. "Welcome to Reach."

I am taking over this story from Christian Knight. I will be keeping everthing that he has done the same. I will be reposting chapters after I rework the grammar and spelling errors.

Unlike Christian there will eventially be a lemon. It just did not feel right to skip it when the story is perfectly set up to have one. It will only be a minor part of the story and it won't be until the halo 3 arc at the earliest.

I am currently trying to get my hands on the video of halo three gameplay and cutscenes in order ot continue writing this story.

If you have any questions feel free to contact me by PM.

Please review. It helps keep me motivated and it is a good visual of how I am doing.


	2. An ambush

Chapter 2: An Ambush

SHRESS LA'VDAMEE POV *

Shress stepped over the body of the alien soldiers. They easily fell to her blade. They didn't even know she was there.

She couldn't help but feel a slight discomfort. As part of a warrior family; She was brought up to know the difference between a warrior and a coward. Warriors fight their advisories head on; cowards slip a knife into the enemy's throat from behind. Falling these aliens from behind with her active camouflage on was a cowardly act, but in the San 'Shyuum's point of view this was a good kill.

Shress pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she walked to the "Utility room" as the humans called it. She descended on the slanted walkway, her hoofs causing faint echoes in the empty room as she neared what appears to be a "power room." Inside were wires, levers and knobs, tooting and buzzing at such a tremendous rate it took Shress off guard for a bit. This was her first time in a human structure. She never realized how primitive their machinery is.

Shress touched a small device connected to her helmet and spoke, "Kluan, I'm in the… utility room." She spoke slowly and uncertainly. "What am I to do now?"

A moment later a deep voice rumbled back into her ear. "There should be a…computer looking thing on the wall. It should look like a small terminal."

Shress searched the walls until finding a small device opposite of the wall. Only the screen glowed green and the buttons were small, with unfamiliar characters imprinted on them.

She called her Zealot brother again. "I think I found it. Which control do I touch?"

"It should be a red control, but don't touch it. You have to press it in order to activate it." He answered.

"Are you sure." She didn't want to press the wrong control and have something bad happen.

"Yes I'm sure." Kluan said with a touch of irritation. "The humans have some strange obsession with having all their 'power off' controls colored red."

Shress growled back at the tone in his voice but pressed the button on the terminal. Instantly the power went off, the room went dark, the sounds of machinery were shut off, but the rising and falling pillars in the center of the room still moved and glowed, but hopefully they don't do anything to turn the power back on.

"It's done." Shress spoke into the communicator. "I'm heading back."

She started walking back, taking care not to go near the human bodies. Despite her being in the Covenant military for years, Shress still feels uncomfortable killing creatures by surprise. In her opinion all species deserve a chance to fight an honorable duel. Especially the humans, so far they were the only creatures that had a code that was close to the honor system the Sangheili people followed. She witnessed them retrieving their dead and some had a will to fight to the death. Some though, not all. Not like the Sangheili's. They were definitely creatures to be studied, but she never voices these thoughts. To say such thing would be heresy, resulting with her being executed.

She tried to reaffirm her hatred to humans for being heretics, but what makes them different than any other species within the covenant? The San 'Shyuum claims that the humans are unfit to take part of the Great Journey. They claim that humans are unclean and dangerous, but what makes them unclean and how are they any less dangerous than the Jiralhanae? The only thing that makes sense is that the humans are dangerous because they create monsters, like the demons the covenant has to face.

Shress let out a hiss as she thought of the demons. They are bigger, faster and stronger then the humans. They have the courage of a Sangheili, and the strength of a Jiralhanae, but are a species that no one has ever seen before. Their bulky armor makes them hard to kill. They hide in the shadows and are always killing hundreds of her species. There were rumors that the demons are resurrected bodies of dead humans, brought back to seek revenge on the Covenant for destroying their souls. She dismissed these silly notions until the day she was assaulting one of the human's colony worlds and saw a green armored humanoid, truly fighting like a demon. Slaughtering all in its way while being shot at multiple times but never went down. The only time she witness the death of a demon was when she watched from a monitor how a wave of fire from a ship's cleansing beam consumed a red demon, finally killing it. She would never forget the ferocity it showed towards the end.

"Shress!" a loud voice called.

Shress was so buried within her mind she did not realized she reached the human control room until Nodam called to her. He and Kluan stood together close to a computer monitor that was destroyed during the fight to take the room. An elderly human lay sprawled on the floor while others, soldiers, was space across the room. The smell of human was still strong in the air, sweat, grime and, of course, blood. She stood with her Zealot brothers and nodded her head towards them.

Kluan grunted and look away, while Nodam offered her a nod in return to her greeting. Out of the two, Shress likes Nodam. He treats her with respect and honors her as being the first female to be accepted into their ranks. However there are those, like Kluan, who believes all the women should be left on Sanghelios and tend to the children. 'like they're supposed to do' Kluan once voiced.

That was the life that Shress was supposed to live, but she defied it. As traditional, all females were trained to fight, but were post on their home world as the home guard. She was let into the military however when she worked harder than any other female and gain the attention of her first suitor, Ripa 'Moramee, who allowed her to join in the battle against a troublesome Kig-Yar called Krith. That quelled her thirst for blood. Shress sighed mentally, she thought she and Ripa were meant to be. that was until he tried to lead a coup against one of their planet's leaders, which she refused to take part of. It ended their relationship.

After that she worked her way up through the ranks until at thirty summers of passing, she was made a Zealot by the Ship Master of the Shadow of Intent himself. She was and still is, proud to wear the advance red armor of a Zealot, support two energy swords, and have access to any kind of information she needs. This should have earn her honor and respect from her brethren, instead she was met with disgust and shame. Ancient traditions are hard to break. All of this made her even more determine to prove herself.

"Shress." Nodam said again, she silently cursed herself for zoning out again.

Acting as if nothing has happen she asked, "Did we get what we came for?"

It was Kluan who answered, "No, the humans hid the device well." He growled in irritation. "We may have to-" He stopped speaking and cocked his head to the side, listening to his communicator.

Nodam and Shress waited for Kluan to speak, and were shock to hear him exclaim. "What! How many of them! Are you sure? Where are they now? What! Why didn't you tell us you filthy Kig-Yar. Can you hear me? By the Prophets, answer me!" He demanded before letting out a small roar of anger and turn to his fellow Sangheili's.

Nodam said. "Brother what is-"

Kluan interrupted him, "Demons." he hissed, "They're here. An entire group is here, in the courtyard!"

Shress tried to suppress a feeling of dread. An entire group? She saw how much death a single demon can bring. She didn't want to know what will happen if they get confronted by an entire squad of them.

Nodam was also startled by this. "What shall we do brother?" He asks.

Kluan thought for a moment before turning to Shress. "Tell the Kig-Yar and their squadron of Unggoys to meet us here. We shall cleanse this planet from these creatures for good."

Shress paused before asking. "Are you sure? What makes you think we can stop them with needlers and plasma pistols?" She was starting to wonder whether Kluan has ever faced a demon before, or at least seen one in action.

Kluan hand shot forward as if to strike her, but he pulled it back and answered in a low voice. "We will ambush these creatures, and finish this mission. That is... if you are not too much of a coward to complete it."

Enraged by the insult, Shress retorted by saying. "you didn't answer my question Kluan." She stated.

Kluan turned to her but before he could voice anything, there were the sound of a large banging and the rolling of machinery. As one the Zealots turn and flexed their energy swords to life, waiting for an attack yet none came. They were lowering their guard when a small moan was heard behind them. They all twisted again and look for the source. A human solider that they thought was dead stirred a bit and let out a pained moan. Again came the grinding sound, this time Shress was able to pinpoint the sound, it was coming from the main entrance hall way.

She turned to her two comrades and said, "It's the demons, they must be trying to get through."

There was another moan from the injured soldier. Kluan grumbled, turn to the human and switch on his sword again but Nodam stepped in front of him. "Wait." He said.

Kluan growled and asked in a low and dangerous voice. "Why?"

Shress was surprised when she saw Nodam smile and replied in an even voice. "Every trap needs bait."

SIX'S POV*

"Kat get the door closed now!" Emile yelled as he reloads his shotgun for the ninth time that day.

He was standing guard over Kat within the Relay building as she fought with the outpost's security system, trying to shut the door while Emile stood over her. Carter, Jorge and Six are on the opposite side of them, all firing shots into the courtyard that was quickly filling with Covenant. Elites were few in number, but they rallied the troops and provided the heavy support. Jackals were in the second row, their energy shields blinding as they took hits from Noble team's rounds. Grunts were in the front line, firing blindly and trying to get close to the door without losing their heads. Above them, the two falcons were engaging phantoms and spirits, with Jun taking crack shots below whenever possible.

"Look do you think this is easy?" Kat asked, "I have to bypass security codes, firewalls-"

Carter shouted over the roar of battle, "Kat I don't care what you have to deal with, just get the door closed-"

"Got it!" Kat yelled, slowly the door began closing. The team started to shoot through the closing gap between them and the Covenant troops. Six was the last one to let put a burst of fire, spanning over fifteen yards, his assault rifle's bullets tore through an Elites shield and buried themselves in its chest. He watched with satisfaction as the Elite fell before the door blocked his view.

Carter saw this and nodded at Six. "Nice piece of work Lieutenant."

Six nodded back, a little breathless. He swore he and the team of Spartans has been in a nonstop firefight ever since landing, but he didn't complain. This was the life of a Spartan, and he was satisfied with the number of kills he and the team has scored. 'And this is just the first day' Six thought to himself.

Noble team rallied around a secondary door, Kat already hard at work getting it open. As they wait, Carter was talking into his comm's. "Noble Three, what's the status out there?"

"Sir, I think we spooked them. The ground forces are holding their positions and the phantoms are pulling out." Jun replied.

"An Elite and his squad getting spooked? There's something wrong with this picture." Carter signed off and addressed the team. "Alright Noble. This op isn't over yet, so don't drop your guard, stay sharp and shoot first."

"And on a minor note, everyone keep an eye on Six," Emile joked.

Six didn't respond. Gripping and insulting the new guy was a military ritual that has been alive for centuries.

"Lock it up Emile." Carter spoke before the second door opened, "Alright here we go people."

The metal door opens painfully slowly, exposing a dark hallway. Moving expertly, the Spartans stayed close to the walls. Emile was going follow last when Carter spoke up. "Emile. Hold here. If anyone comes this way, they're yours."

Six heard the frustration in Emile's voice when he acknowledges with a "sir." but he didn't complain as he took up a guard position by the door.

Satisfied that their rear exit was secured, Carter nodded forward and the team advance down the dark hallway. The expert soldiers moved with caution, unsure what to expect. A small army of Covenant or a shell shocked solider unable to tell friend from foe. It wasn't long before they reached the control room. A sad scene. An elderly man was spread pathetically on the floor and the bodies of dead marines were sprawled throughout a room filled with bullet holes. Only a sole light bulb was on, flickering dramaticly as it struggle to keep what little power it still contained.

"Noble Six search that body." Kat said as she started examining the main computer while the rest of Noble team started locking down the area.

Six started searching the man when he heard Carter speaking, "Hey, are you alright, what happen"

He looked up and saw that one of the marines that he took for dead was alive. Injured, but still breathing. It was clear he had a bad day, plasma and energy scars were plastered on his armor as he tried to speak in a pained voice.

"Sir, Marine zero-four... Foxtrot company... we got here, started to lock this place down." His voice was hoarse as he spoke. His exhales rattled. A sure sign of internal injuries. "We split up and that's when... something hit us. I don't know what it was but…oh man they tore my team apart." The pain in his voice was evident. Six knew the feeling. They all lost friends in this war.

Six turned back to his work and search the man up and down. Checking all of the deceased man's pockets until he found a strange device in his jacket pocket. He seen the device before but forgot what it was. It was like an oversize data chip. He turned to Kat as she cursed at the computer. "Plasma damage!" She snarled.

"Kat I found something." Six barely held up the chip when Kat snatched it away from him and held on to it as if it was the galaxy's most precious gem. She replied. "I'll take that Six. No need to have a security breech right?" For once Six thought he heard a bit of thrill in her voice. Maybe decrypting unknown data chips was her hobby.

Before he could comment on that thought Jorge reentered the room with a struggling figure.

"I got a live one here. Come on, it's alright." The struggling figure was a young woman. Possibly passing her teens. She was in a frantic state. Screaming and squirming, trying to break loose from Jorge's grip as he tried to sooth her but she continued yelling foreign words that Six was sure weren't complements.

Carter stood from where he was kneeling by the soldier and said "Jorge." like it was a command.

Jorge turn and replied. "Sir I got this." With that he drops his massive gun and held the girl by the shoulders and had her look into his polarized visor and said in a loud, yet gentle voice. "Keep still and I'll release you." That got her attention; She stopped struggling and stared back into Noble Five's visor and said another word in a somewhat meek voice. This time Six was sure it wasn't an insult.

She suddenly let out a gasp. Six barely heard it, but Jorge did, and on instinct Jorge ducked as a energy sword pass through the space where he was a moment before. Out of nowhere, three Elite's dropped from the ceiling. Energy swords drawn at the ready. Six barely turned towards the aliens when the lead one sprinted forward and took a slice at Kat. Carter intercepted by pushing Kat and himself to the side. The blade missed them. Cutting instead into the computer. Before it could take a second swipe at his comrades, Six let loose a barrage of bullets point blank at the elite. This would have been enough to kill it, but its shields were on, saving the Elite's life. Without a second thought, the Elite rammed into Six, knocking him down and ran towards an open door.

Six tried to get up and pursue, but one of the other Elite's jump on top of him kept him and pinned. It attempted to stab him with its energy blade, but Six grabbed its wrist and held the blade away from his body. He lifted his upper form up and slams a fist into the alien's face with enough force to knock a human unconscious, but this thing wasn't human. All that the punch did was make it angry. It roared at Six, spreading its mandibles, exposing its shark like teeth. Six was sure it was going to try and bite his helmet, but then Six saw Carter behind the creature and kicks the alien off of him. Before Six could thank him Carter kicks Six's weapon towards him. Six grabs the rifle and in a single movement, turn and aimed his rifle at the Elites.

He was about to pull the trigger when he stops. The third alien had grabbed the injured marine and held him in front of it and the other Elite that Carter kicked off Six. All of Noble team has pulled their weapons and aimed them towards the covenant soldiers but none dare pulled a trigger. Both the captured marine and the girl were screaming, making it harder to concentrate. Emile was on the radio and was demanding to know what was going on, earning a shout from Carter that they've been "engaged."

Slowly the aliens edge out of the room, taking the pleading marine with them. When they were gone Emile was back on the radio. "Sir Permission to persue, over."

"Negative. Stay where you are. Kat, handle her." Carter nodded towards the screaming girl before speaking. "Five, Six; clear the hole!"

Both Jorge and Six moved. Six reloaded while Jorge lumbered behind. The door led to the cargo area, it was pitch black. Behind him, Six heard Jorge close the door. Blocking out what little light they had and plunging them into darkness with only two killer aliens for company.

Six switched on his night vision. It filled the cavern like bay area with a green light. He was now able to see things easier. Slowly he edge towards the back of the bay area. It was the only place the Elite's could have retreated to. Suddenly one of the Elites jumped out from behind a box and Six was finally able to see it clearly. The Elite was a Zealot. One of the most deadly of the Covenant class of warriors. Six should have known. Only Zealots would have energy swords and only they would have the arrogance to think they could take on a squad of Spartans on their own.

The Zealot lifted something from behind its leg. A Concussion rifle. It let out a sudden roar and behind the crates, two Jackals and at least eight Grunts emerged. It was another ambush.

Before anymore surprises could be revealed, Jorge yelled out. "Flare!"

At this, Six turn off his night vision as Jorge threw a large cylinder tube upwards. In midair it burst into a bright red light. Startle squeaks emitted from the Grunts and the Jackals eyes widen at the sudden bright light, but the Elite wasn't fazed. It lifted its rifle and started firing, little red spheres of fire were streaking towards the back to the two Spartans. Six dived behind a crate, but Jorge simply dodge the shots and let lose a thundering firestorm. Some Grunts went down, but the Jackals activated their shields and started squawking orders. The remaining Grunts hid behind crates once again and started letting lose corner shots. Bright blue plasma, purple needles, and fiery bullets tore through the air, trying to find a fleshy target.

Taking advantage of the chaos, Six peeked around the corner and look towards the back of the room. Just like he thought, the Zealot was standing in the open, as if it didn't care if it was killed or not. That got no argument from Six as he took aim and started firing. The Zealot's shield flashed a bright silver and stayed that way as the bullets continue to hit the invisible shield. Then, to Six's astonishment, the Zealot leapt away and ran into a side room. Retreating from the battle. The greatest sin to commit on the battlefield by the Zealot standards. This caused a chill run down Six's spine. 'Why was he running?'

A needler crystal struck close to his face, causing Six to stumble back and get his head back in the game. 'Take down the cannon fodders, then focus on the big fish.' He thought. Taking a breath, Six peeked out and observed his adversaries. So far the Covenant troops haven't moved. They were still cowering behind their boxes. Which were about five yards apart. He looked to Jorge and made eye contact. With quick hand gestures, he explained his idea to Jorge. It was risky, Six though Jorge would oppose, but instead he nodded and began firing at the enemy with a renewed passion, giving Six the window he needed.

Wasting no time, Six jumped and his fingers caught the edge of the twelve foot tall box. He hoisted himself up and got down low so he wouldn't give his position away, but the aliens were still hiding behind their cover. They will be caught with total surprise. Wasting no time, Six jumped from cargo to cargo and waited on one last crate before the enemy's. He checked and made sure his weapon was loaded. Reassured, Six took a running start and jumped on top of the enemy's cover.

Moving quickly he looked over the side, four Grunts and the two Jackals were there. Without hesitation he brought out his rifle and fired, point blank downwards. The Grunts all dropped after the bullets passed through their skulls, and the rest of the bullets were empty into a surprise Jackal's face. Six's gun ran empty at the same time as the last Jackal cover its head with its shield and pointed its Needler up at Six and fired. Without missing a beat, Six jumped and landed feet first on the surviving Jackal's shield. He heard a sickening crunch as the Jackal crumpled beneath his weight, crushing it.

Reaching down, Six unclip a plasma grenade from a dead grunt and hurled it over towards the last Covenant position. He didn't see it land, but he heard a Grunt snort in confusion before hearing a explosion, ending the Grunts surprised screams just as quickly as they started.

Satisfied that the area was clear Six reloaded his rifle and walked out from cover, meeting with Jorge. They nodded at each other before turning and rushing down the bay. Determined to catch the Zealots. As they entered the corridor, their only resistant's were a squadron of Grunts. Who were easily dispatched with a quick grenade or two. They didn't stop until they came to the utility room. It was eerie quiet, the light pillars were still moving up and down, still supplying the base with clean oxygen. The emptiness should have put the Spartans at ease, instead they became as tense as a string before snapping. They knew the Zealots were in here, and they were probably planning another attack.

Six turned to Jorge and voice his concern. "Elites, especially Zealots, never ever run from a fight."

Jorge nodded in agreement and said. "Sorry Lieutenant, but we have no choice." He looked to Six and asked. "You've ever been a rabbit before Six?"

Six nodded and replied, "Always."

"Good." Jorge step forward and set his heavy gun on the railing, "I'll be here then, drive them out."

Six nodded and started down the slanted walkway, ensuring his rifle was loaded. He paused when he saw a body and let out a sigh of disappointment. The marine who was taken hostage, the one who miraculously survived a massacre, now joined his brothers and sisters on the big base in the sky. Six pressed on, silently promising the fallen soldier that he'll collect his dog-tags when they were done.

He stopped when he was opposite to the entrance to the power room. He started moving forward when the Zealot with the concussion rifle jumped out from within and fired. It was bad timing, just as the blast was about to hit Six, a pillar rose from the floor and took the blast for him. The zealot let out a growl and behind him, a second Zealot ran out, its energy sword activated as it ran towards six. Six started blasting at the approaching alien, shields flashing with the bullets as they impacted. It was practically on top of Six when Jorge started firing. The fire power took the Zealot by surprise causing it to halt, which was a bad idea. Jorge's gun depleted the alien's shield. Bullets tore into the Elite's side, spilling blood.

The Zealot turn and roared in rage at Jorge, wanting nothing more than to slaughter him. Jorge stopped firing, confusing the alien, as it was still thinking. It did not realize Six was moving before it was too late. In a swift maneuver, Six removed his blade, stepped on the Zealot's knee, lifted himself up and buried the knife into the Elite's neck. The elite's eyes widen with shock but before it could retaliate, Six twisted the knife, snapping the Elite's neck. Six withdraw the knife and jumped away and watch as the alien dropped to the floor. Dead.

The Zealot with the powerful rifle let out a mighty roar before firing a nonstop barrage at Six, forcing him to weave through the pillars. Seeking new cover every time the previous pillar descend back into the ground. It kept Six moving. Jorge tried shooting the Zealot, but at his angle, he was unable to hit the alien. Realizing he was on his own. Six started shooting between cover, trying to disrupt the Elite's shield, but the constantly fired energy weapon kept messing up Six's aim.

Trying a new tactic, Six stopped shooting, popped a grenade, and threw it at the alien. It tried to find cover but the blast consumed the Zealot, its shield staying strong, but generally weaken. Seeing the effect within the small room, Six started popping grenades and throwing it into the tiny room. Each grenade weakening the shield, causing the alien to grow more and more frustrated. Six reached for another, but only felt one left. He looked at the Zealot, its shield was now red, one more grenade should destroy the shield, and a dangerous move could kill the alien. Six only thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "If this doesn't work, I'm dead anyway."

Six threw the last grenade, the Zealot saw it and tried to back away. While he was distracted, Six retrieved the fallen Zealot's sword and kept a tight grip on it. Six looked up in time to watch with satisfaction as the blast destroyed the Elite's shield. Knowing now was the time to strike. Six leapt from cover and sprinted towards the Zealot. The alien saw him approaching and raised the rifle, firing point blank at Six's chest. Seeing the movement, Six jumped and leveled out in the air as the ball of molten energy past below Six. Six tucked in, rolled on the floor, uncurled, and activated the energy sword, and plunged the sword, hilt deep, into the Zealot. The hand guard was pressed into the Elite's chest, while twin energy blades were visible on the alien's back. The Elite's mandibles remain in a rigid position and it continued to stand tall like it was proud. Six looked into the alien's eyes and saw a deep hatred in its eyes. The red fiery eyes were locked on Six's faceplate before it mandibles moved. Trying to speak a alien word but failed due to lack of energy. The red light in its eyes dulled and the Elite's body began to lean on Six. Six dislodged the sword and stepped back, allowing the body to fall at his feet.

Six stood there staring at the alien in wonder. 'What was its final words? Why did it hate him so? What were they here for?' All he got were questions and more questions. He shook his head to clear his mind, and that was when he heard Jorge's voice in his ear.

"Six? Are you there? Six talk to me," his voiced rumbled.

Six touch his comm's and replied back, "Yeah...yeah I'm fine Jorge."

He heard the giant Spartan sigh before speaking again. "Carter called. He wants us to reset a junction. Since your down there already, you might as well do it."

"Roger that." Six replied and looked around. Glad he now had something to do other than think. He saw the junction on the wall. Calmly he walked over and pressed the 'on' button.

Like a giant beast awakening, the outpost came to life. The whirls and whizzes of the machinery came to life, the little lights started blinking again and the lights turned back on...revealing the third Zealot hiding in the shadows.

Six tried to move but, the Zealot roared and made a thrust with its blade, causing Six's shields to disappear, and stabbing Six in the chest. Six stepped back, grunting in pain, but glad that the blade didn't go any deeper. The Elite made to slice him again, but Six jumped back and tried to reach for his side arm, only to have the Elite slash and the weapon was broken in two. Roaring, the Zealot started cutting and slashing, trying to kill Six at all costs. Than on of the Zealot's slice went farther then it intended, creating a small opening. Without a second thought, Six threw himself at the Zealot, pushing both of them on the ground.

They began rolling around in a desperate struggle, trying to gain the advantage. Each time Six grabbed the Elite, it would some how slipped through his hands and every time the Zealot grabbed Six, he would use his strength to break its hold. Jorge was back on the radio, asking Six what was happening, but at the moment all of Six's focus was on the alien. Then he got too close to the Zealots legs and without warning, it kneed him in the stomach. it caused Six to curl up out of instinct. Turning him into a ball shape. With the last of its strength, the Zealot kick Six sending him flying until he hit the wall, and he landed on the floor in a dazed heap.

Seeing it's opportunity, the Zealot jumped up and moved forward. It unclips a spare energy sword on its hip and activated it as it closed in on Six. Six could now see the Zealot right over him, he didn't have time to think of his last thoughts when without warning, a loud blast sounded and the Zealot leapt back, clutching a wound on its abdomen as it hisses towards the door. Six turn and saw Jorge standing there, his gun at the ready. Seeing his friend there, Six leapt up and turn to face the lone Zealot. Seeing it was out powered and outnumbered, the Zealot turned and ran through the door on the opposite side of the room. As it ran through, it used its sword and destroyed the console that held the door open. The door began moving downwards at a fast pace. Without thinking about it, Six ran forward, unarmed and injured. As the door got closer to the floor, Six slid beneath it and made it on the other side.

"Six wait!" Jorge called out but the door already closed. Leaving an unarmed and injured Six to face an angry Zealot on his own.

Sorry for the cliff hanger but right now I am only reworking grammar and spelling of this work. To those of you who have read this story before please tell me how I did compared to the original. If you want to find the original look up The unexpected alliance by Christian Knight.

The good parts are going to start this next chapter.

Don't be afraid to rate and review. Jtf0012 out.

AN rework 10/31/20

i want to make this clear. First 8 chapters are from the original with only grammar differences.


	3. Stranger's of fate

**SHRESS LA'VDAMEE POV**

Shress ran through the human building clutching her bleeding stomach. She should be in pain, but at the moment she was filled with cold rage. The images kept running through her head. The demon mercilessly cutting into Nodam's throat, right before running Kluan through with their own weapon. The most disgraceful way for one of the Zealot class to die.

Now here she is with the same demon chasing her through the human's metal labyrinth of a building. Deep down she couldn't help but be amazed. This demon just took on two Zealots on his own, received injuries and no doubt he fought through their wave of Grunts and Jackals, and yet here it still stands. If she was a spectator and this was happening in a Zealot match, she would have been impressed, but here when she's the one being chase, she has no doubt that she'll be this creatures next victim.

At the words chase and victim, her thoughts flashed back to Kluan's furious outburst 'We will ambush these creatures, and finish this mission. If you are not too much of a coward to complete it.'

She felt her pride recoiled and her anger boiled inside once more. Kluan may have been wrong about them taking on a group of demons on their own, but here she didn't have many excuses. The demon was hurt and bleeding, probably tired; whereas Shress was injured as well, but she wasn't in too much pain and she had a weapon while the demon has none. As those reasons clouded her thoughts, her run came to an abrupt stop.

She was a zealot, and zealots don't run, especially from a weaker race like the humans. She growled as she remembers her comrades being killed. Kluan wasn't much, but she did feel pain over Nodam's demise and as a Zealot, she was duty bound to her comrades to avenge their deaths, even if it meant her own.

With the resolve in her head, she switched on her active camouflage and slunk into a shadow by the door she just came in through. She didn't like dishonorable ambushing's, but when face with a monstrosity like the demons, it was necessary.

She unclips her sword and readies it for use. She cast a quick glance around. She was in a narrow hallway. No cover and the far entrance doorway appears locked, with her prey running headlong towards her. This was the perfect trap.

She heard the pounding of heavy footsteps approaching and got ready for the attack, crouching in a low launch position.

"For you my brothers." she whispered when she felt the moment of action coming.

No sooner did she finish her silent promise a blue blur passed by her and came to a screeching stop no more than a foot away from her. Shress had to fight to keep herself from snarling the word "demon."

One of the creatures that has brought her and the other Zealots great shame in the past years of the war now stood in front of her. It was dress for battle, the armor was clearly human, it lacked the natural curves and pulsing power of Sanghili battle armor, but it did have some sort of power of its own generating from it. The clouded glass that replaces the demon's eyes was a bright blue, just like the rest of its body, save a few spots that were colored white. She couldn't help but feel a bit curious when she notice the alien's blood was red, just like the humans.

'Maybe their two races are closely related.' She thought but she shook her head. This was no time to get distracted, now was to strike while the alien was looking away from her. She took one last deep breath before jumping from her cover and made to slice the head off the killer monster. Suddenly, it turns and in one single motion caught Shress's sword hand. Wasting no time, her other hand formed into a fist and with a sudden burst of anger, she punched the demon where the blood stained its armor. It didn't go down, but the pressure that was holding the sword back decreased. She jerked her hand out of its grasp and kicks the creature again in the stomach, hitting the wound. This time the demon went into a low crouch. Wasting no time Shree threw herself at the monster and they both crashed and slid down the hall about a meter from where they started.

Shress was panting heavily, but that did not prevent her from feeling the thrill of victory as she gazes down at the creature caught under her. The demon pushed, kicked, and squirms as it tried to get away, but Shress won't let it. She finally caught one of the monsters that has plague the Covenant for years, and she had the pleasure to be the one to destroy it. She repositions her body, one arm kept the demon's arms down while her right raises her sword.

The demon suddenly stops squirming, and instead the ghastly eyeless creature looked Shress in her face. She couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine, even when captured this demon still had an effect on her. But now, it'll no longer trouble her again.

As she raises her sword, the images of this very demon gutting her friend Nodam once again flash in her eyes. How strange fate works, it took her friend Nodam away from her, now fate has delivered her his killer, obviously for revenge. She felt proud and wished Kluan was still alive to see this.

Risking a gloat before sending the monster to oblivion, she lean forward and said in a cold voice. "I'm going to kill you demon, I'm going to give you a slow, agonizing death." She finished before raising the sword to strike when she was interrupted.

"So what's stopping you?" A voice taunted.

She looked up and around the room looking for the source of the voice. Who was it? Was it one of the Sanghili sergeants from outside? Did Nodam or Kluan survive after all?

"Down here split lip." The voice said again.

Shress's eyes widen as she process the words and very slowly, she looks down at the demon. Its clear blue glass that it must use for eyes stared back. Did it speak? It couldn't have, no human knows the Sanghili language, so surly their allies the demons don't know either. The demon shouldn't even be talking, it doesn't have a mouth!

She heard a strange cackling sound emit from the demon as it stared up at her before speaking again. "If you're wondering, it's not too hard to learn Sanghili. Especially if you spent the past twenty years studding your encrypted messages."

Shress shuddered. The demon was speaking. Most of the words it said didn't make much sense to her, but one thing did stand out. The humans has been studying them and learning from them. Could the Sanghili in turn study humans and the demons?

'No!' She mentally shouted. 'What you speak is heresy. Kill the demon and leave before its comrades comes along.'

Shress steeled herself and growled. "It does not matter demon. I'm about to kill you, and I am a true warrior. A being of my word. I promised you I'll make your death as painful as possible." she raised her sword to make a point.

The demon continued staring up at her before replying. "I thought your kind didn't murder."

She was taken aback by this. "What do you mean. I'm not a murderer."

"Really?" It asked in a mocking tone. "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your law say to not give a fellow warrior a fair and honorable duel was to be seen as a crime equivalent to the crime of murder?"

Now Shress was really surprise. Not only did the monster know her langrage, it also knew their laws as well.

When her silence continued the demon said. "Well, are you going to murder me or not Ms. True Warrior?"

Shress let out a snarl, both to shut the demon up and to express her frustration. She was loathed to admit it, but the demon has the makings and skills of a warrior. 'For a monster.' she thought to herself. It was using her own words against her. Her own laws that she took an oath to follow when she became a warrior was now preventing her from destroying the most dangerous being in the galaxy.

The demon watched as if it was fascinated with her frustration. It spoke once more, "Tell you what Ms. True Warrior, why don't we follow your law?" it said in what she guesses was an innocent voice. "Let me up, give me an honorable duel and we'll see who kills who."

Shress snarled again, hating the creature for making sense. Every logical fiber of her being was telling her to destroy the creature now, but her honor argued that to do so would conflict with her oath. Yet, as she told the demon, she was a true warrior. A being of her word.

'You're a fool' She thought to herself. She then slowly got up and stepped away from the demon. As soon as it was free, the creature jumped to his feet and got in a ready fighting stance.

Shress took a fighting stance as well but paused and regretfully threw her sword away from her, leaving herself unarmed just like the demon. The hall way she chose to attack the demon in was perfect for an ambush, but for a duel, it was a terrible place to fight. And yet she didn't move or ask to change their battle ground and neither did it.

Units seem to have passed as she waited for the creature to move and vice versa, the demon didn't move either. Finally wanting to break the tension, she let out a roar and charged at it, and in turn the demon charged her. They both clashed into each other, Shress used her longer arms to hold the demon back as she tries to figure a way to attack. Suddenly the demon lashed out with a violent kick to her wounded abdomen, causing her to hiss in pain. Her hands slowly fell away, letting the demon to quickly jump out of her reach. Before she could retaliate, the demon put a foot on the wall and pushed. It flew from the wall, then its feet made contact with the opposite, it pushed and sailed over Shress's head. Shress tried to turn, but the narrow hallway prevented her from making sudden movements. Seizing the initiative, the demon jumped once more, pulled its legs up to its chest and kicked with both its powerful legs. Shress felt herself being lifted from the ground and land on the ground, dazed.

The demon jumped and land on top of her, seizing her throat and began squeezing. Realizing its intentions, Shress flailed around in an attempt to dislodge the creature, but it would not let go. Already her vision was getting dimmer and her lungs started burning. She tried to grab the demon to throw it off, but her muscles already grew too weak and she was struggling just to stay awake. Her body started to go limp and her gasping was growing weaker.

'This is it.' She thought. Realizing her end was upon her. Shress closed her eyes and waited for the cool embrace of death that has taken so many of her friends from her. She felt she was about to lose consciousness when the pressure on her neck suddenly vanished.

Her eyes open and quickly began searching for the demon. It was off of her and was walking away as if nothing has happen. Curiosity biting she called out. "Wait! What are you doing? You didn't kill me."

The demon stopped. It did not turn around but it answered. "I'm offering you mercy, that is customary correct? If the winning warrior let the other live, then the other must be the winners servant for as long as he wants." It turns and saw the look of disbelief on her face. "these are your laws. I should not have to tell you how they work, do I?"

Shress wanted to kill the demon. To growl, to roar, to try and rip it limb from limb, but she couldn't. The demon was correct. To lose in a duel was a disgrace. One that has to be paid through servitude. To learn from her successor till she could challenge it again. She never wanted to be indebted to another warrior, especially the demon. Her people's law states that she has to obey or be disgracd. Already her spirit was shrinking at these thoughts.

Shress looked up and saw the demon staring at her waiting for to speak. She snarled at it, but she lifted herself from the floor, stood tall, places a fist over her heart and bowed. She asked in a cold voice. "What is it you require me to do now…sir." She finished bitterly, deciding to call the demon sir since its deep voice was sign of a male gender.

The demon didn't respond, obviously thinking hard. 'Maybe he's trying to figure out how to lock me up as a prisoner.' She thought.

Than he said the last thing she was expecting. "Can I release you from your servitude?"

She was so startled that she actually felt the room tilt. "What?" she asked thinking she misheard the demon.

He shrugged. "I have no use of a Sanghili following me around and I'll already have a hard time explaining this to my commander." He said rather sheepishly.

Shress continued staring in shock. Why was the demon letting her go? Why wasn't she being taken prisoner? Why is he not making use of her? Then she realized he was waiting for a reply. She knew the answer to his question but wanted to ask her own. "Why." She asked in a soft voice.

The demon turned around and stared back at her before replying. "You have a strong heart, a fighting spirit that I can see it in your eyes. You are an honorable warrior for giving me a chance to duel for my life, and you should be recognized as one."

Shress was speechless. She has been working for so long to hear those words, but she never thought she would hear it from her enemy, a demon no less.

The demon continued. "Well I'm not sure if this is how it's done, but I release you from your servitude…however I have one request for you."

"Yes?" she asked, now unsure what to expect from the demon.

"If we ever meet again in battle, please spare my life, and the life of my team, or any humans if possible, you do owe me a debt for letting you go." He finished.

Shress couldn't argue with that. However there was no possible way that she could avoid killing humans in the war, and he must know it too, but all she could do was just nod.

The demon nodded back and replied. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope we don't see each other again, otherwise it'll be quite awkward." He finished with traces of amusement in his voice. The demon turned to go, but paused again and looked over his shoulder. "Another request. What is your name?"

Shress was again astounded. She should never tell the enemy anything about herself, but there was something different about this enemy, this demon. He was treating her with more respect then she has received most of her life.

Maybe that was the reason why she answered him. "My name is Shress La' Vdamee." She said with pride at hearing her family name at the end. "It means 'Meant to Be'."

"That's a unique name." the demon said. "My name is Six."

"Six?" Shress asked, "That's a human numeral. It's not a name." She said rather accusingly at the lack of personal information that he refused to share with her after she willingly shared her name. The demon, Six, must have felt it too. His head turn so she couldn't see the blue glass. A unit passed before he turn back and said. "My name is Michael."

"Mic-heal." She tried the unfamiliar word on her tongue before asking. "What does that mean?"

Again he turns away as if he wasn't use to talking about his own name. "I…don't know, but it's the name of God's archangel."

"Archangel?" Shress asked, unsure what the word means.

"In one of our religions, our God had servants called angels. One of them turned evil and was against God and all he stood for. Michael the Archangel, the…" here he seems to be groping for a word. "Commander of the angels. He led his fellows in a fight against the evil one and threw the evil out of heaven. Michael, I guess, was the first hero warrior and that was whom I was named after."

Shress nodded along with the story. She captivated by the human's or demon's religion and what they believed. An awkward silence hung in the air before the demon, Michael, turn one final time and said. "I really must be going." He walked a few feet before stopping and said. "Farwell Shress La 'Vdamee." He then walked out of the room.

"Farwell…Michael." She said before turning and going her own path. Picking up her fallen sword along the way. Strangely, despite her being hit, kick and nearly killed by the demon, by Michael. She actually felt hopeful that she would see him again. Her only explanation for this feeling was because it isn't often that she meets a friendly demon.

**SIX POV **

The large doors open and Six was staring down the barrel of Jorge's massive M247H machine gun. Upon seeing Six, Jorge lowered the weapon and asked. "Did you get it?"

Six thought carefully before answering. "No it escaped." It was the truth he supposed.

Jorge continued staring at Six as if he could see through his white lie. It made Six feel uncomfortable. Finally he turns around and started walking. After a moment, Six rushed forward to keep up with the giant, but stayed behind in an attempt to avoid being asked questions. They picked their way through the throng of corpses, both marines and aliens when Six paused. Looking around he found the marine who he promised to return to. Silently he took his dog tags and again whispered "I'm sorry" before catching up with Jorge again.

They walked in silence for a while before Jorge spoke again. "Carter was asking for you. Told me to remind you that you promised to do more Lone Wolfing."

Six couldn't help but feel ashamed. His first day on the team and he disobeyed his officers first order. 'Too many years of being a lone wolf.' He thought to himself. For some reason Lieutenant Ambrose, the commander and trainer of the Spartan III's singled him out and gave him intensive training in being a lone wolf. Said he had a gift that only one other Spartan has; the ability to make his own luck. He spent years fighting both covenant and rebels this way; on his own, even among his fellow Spartans he still clung to his old skills, his old way of life.

In the end though Six had no excuse, so he asked. "What did he say about me taking off?"

Jorge replied. "He said no more lone recons."

"Recons?" a confused Six asked. He heard Jorge laughed quietly. "I might be many things Spartan, but I am not a snitch."

Before Six could offer his thanks they reached the command room and Jorge spoke into the comms, "We're back, coming in."

Jorge grabbed the handle and pulled the door out of the way, allowing Six to walk in. The room was the same except for the new addition of Energy slices left behind. The girl Jorge found earlier was huddled by the far wall, unmoving as if she was asleep. Emile was there standing guard while Carter was speaking to Kat while she works on the damage computer terminal.

Emile was the first to notice them and said. "Well it's about time, does it really take that long to kill a Covie?"

Six didn't say anything while Jorge asked. "Anything new?"

"Aside from Carter getting mad at Kat for working too slow again? Nothing major happen when you left." Emile finished.

"Well actually the Covies are gone." Jun voiced said through their comms network. "They pulled out a few minutes ago, some were picked up by phantom and some ran into the forest."

'A few minutes ago.' Six thought. 'Could it have been Shress who called them back? Zealots were commanding officers after all.'

At the thought of Shress Six began to wonder if it was a good idea he let her go. Zealots were some of the most deadly adversaries in the Covenant's arsenal. Every regulation in every military manual screamed at him to terminate the threat while he had the chance. Yet he couldn't bring himself to kill Shress. He had no idea why, maybe because he felt indebted to her for letting him live. Either way he was hoping he didn't doom humanity by letting the female zealot go.

He started to wonder if he should inform Carter, but decided against it. He might already be in hot water with him already; no need in making it worse, and besides what Carter doesn't know won't hurt him.

Carter then turned to face him and his faceplate looked at Six's, conveying a silent message that Six understood before looking away, acknowledging the look. Seeing Six accepting the message, Carter turns to Jorge and jerked his head in the direction of the girl. "Find out what she knows." He ordered.

Jorge turns to the girl and tried speaking to her but she instantly started acting hostile again, causing Emile to make a small sound of amusement. Six watches as Jorge tried a new tactic. He removes his helmet, revealing his greying hair and mustache and spoke in the local language again, preventing Six from eavesdropping. Six couldn't help but chuckle, he was trained to memorized the Sanghili language and speak it with ease, yet here he is having trouble knowing a human language that he grew up hearing during his early days on Reach. Pure irony.

It was clear from the gestures Jorge and the girl was making that they were talking about the elderly man still lying on the floor. Maybe she knew him in some way. Noticing Six watching, Emile said. "Big man forgets who he is sometimes."

Jorge suddenly came out of nowhere, leaned towards Emile and hissed. "She just lost her father." through gritted teeth; Emile playfully leaned away, totally absent of terror. Jorge then turns to Carter and said. "She needs a full psychic reading, not surprising from what she just told me."

Emile chuckled, "And I wonder what it was she did tell you." Under his breath, but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Before Jorge could say anything Carter spoke. "Lock it up, both of you." He turns to the massive Spartan. "She'll come with us. The body stays here."

Jorge inclines his head. "Thank you sir." He gave Emile an evil glare before turning to talk to the girl again. Six return to scanning the room for only a moment when he heard Carter. "Noble team, move outside. I need to speak to Holland." He said while removing his helmet and turning to the monitor. Six turned and the team, plus the girl, filed out of the room, but not before he heard Carter. "Sir they're not rebels. They're covenant, it's the Winter Contingency."

Six was out the door when he heard Holland's reply. "God help us all."

**SHRESS LA'VDAMEE POV**

Shress watches from the cover of the trees as the strange human flying machines came in. They didn't use electromagnetic technology like the Covenant, and the spinning circles on top seems to be helping it stay in the air. The pilots were hidden by glass, but in the middle of the craft were seats for people to sit. A green demon was seated in one already and was scanning the area for more targets. Shress let out a growl at the sight of the monster.

Or was it? After meeting Michael she was no longer sure what to think of the demons. Were they the destroyers of life as she has seen on the battle field, or were they really soft hearted and kind? She needed to archive this event and talk to the shipmaster of this strange revelation, maybe he can tell her more of these demons.

One of her sergeants growled and Shress turned to see what he was looking at. The group of demons emerges from the structure; she was surprise to see there was a young female with them, where did she come from? Her focus immediately found Michael, who walking alongside the girl, scanning the battleground for threats.

The Sanghili soldiers around Shress began to twitch and grow restless, despite hearing the horrific tale of their mighty Zealots being killed by a single demon, they were still eager for battle. It took all of Shress's diplomatic skills to order them to fall back earlier. Logically speaking they no longer had surprise on their side and would easily be slaughtered if they do an open assault. Her words made sense, but that does not mean the troops accepted it, especially when the orders were coming from a female. She was a Zealot though and by honor, they have to follow her.

The demons spread out around the two flying vehicles while the biggest demon, the one who shot Shress, placed the female human in one of the machines. Michael was at the corner closes to the forest. His gaze searched the trees for threats when he saw her. Shress tensed, thinking he was going to attack, but he just stared at Shress, and she stared back into his blue face. One of the demons, another demon that was a light blue color, spoke to Michael, who turned back and replied. After that he looked away from Shress, astounding her that he didn't tell his comrades of her position.

Shress then notice a darker blue demon emerge from the building and approach the others. He made a strange hand gesture and the other demons got on the vehicles, the leader following suit. She watched as the humans ascended into the air, and she again found herself looking into Michael's face as he was lifted up. He then made a strange sign. He held his hand up, low so his comrades wouldn't see, and shook it from side to side. A warning? A sign? Before she could ponder any further, the vehicles flew away, taking the friendly demon with them.

Shress stood in the same spot for a while longer before turning back to her brothers and the few remaining Covenant troops.

"Fall out." She ordered. "We are heading back to the Holy Retribution."

All the soldiers started moving except for a Sanghili sergeant who asked. "Zealot, was the mission successful. Did you find the location?"

Shamefully Shress shook her head. The sergeant grunted and started walking after the troops, leaving Shress with her thoughts for a moment.

She failed to retrieve the much needed data. She turned her head and looks in the direction where the flying vehicles headed to. But maybe she found something more interesting than that.

She stored away the thoughts of the demon Michael before turning and followed her brothers back to their campsite.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav.'d, or followed this story.

The plan for this story is around once a week, may be more, I will have a new chapter to upload until it is back up to were christian left off. From then on I will slow down to around once a month and create my own chapters. If you have any questions do not be afraid to pm me. I will get back to you as fast as I can. Until then stay sharp. 


	4. An awkward meeting

**Six POV**

The sound of blaring alarms and the flashing of lights tore Six from sleep. He rolled out of his cot, grabbed his magnum hidden under his pillow and scans the room for threats. The room was empty. Emile's cot opposite of Six's was unoccupied, leaving him as the only person in the sleeping quarters. He just lowered the side arm when the door slid open and he was alert again, pointing the weapon at the door.

Standing in its frame was Carter, fully armored and had his DMR in hand. He didn't seem faze by Six's weapon pointing in his direction, instead he simply said, "Stand down Spartan." Which Six followed instantly.

Once the weapon was down, Carter starting briefing. "ONI's research center on the Babd Catha Ice Shelf is under heavy Covenant attack. the Marines are about to be overrun and Noble Team is being deployed to provide support. Any questions?" Carter asked.

"Sir, when do we leave?" Six asked.

"Now." Was the reply, "get suited up Spartan." Carter finished before stepping out of Six's room. Six quickly threw off his short cuts and put on pants and a shirt and exits his room. He walks down the corridor before making it to the Engineering room. Inside was a massive inventory of machinery and tools, but Six's eyes quickly locked on the machine in the far corner, the "Canner."

It was a machine that stood seven foot tall, had an open space in the center like a bubble and had nine mechanical fingers poking from its base that formed into an iron claw. Each mechanical pillar had smaller hands, drills and screwdrivers. This was the only known machine that was able to combat dress a Spartan, true the Spartans are able to remove and don their own armor but the process takes a good fifteen minutes. With the Canner it only takes three minutes.

As if it was anticipating his arrival, the metal arms were already holding Six's battle armor. Six couldn't help but smile as he stepped forward and the machine came to life, all set to get the Spartan combat ready for the coming war.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV **

The humans put up a valiant fight, but five against a Zealot was still an unfair fight. They shot at her with weapons that flung projectiles like the weapons of her ancestors. Shress dashed forward and jump in front of them. The projectiles that the human weapons shot bounced off her shields as she raised both her sword and plasma rifle. She decapitated the two warriors in front of her before firing her rifle that burn into the human's fleshy skin. After mowing the remaining hostiles down she saw one of the humans was still alive and was thrashing around in pain as plasma ate away his skin. Feeling merciful, the zealot offered the only pain reliever she could provide; she shot one last time to end the soldier's suffering.

Once she was sure the alien was dead, she looked around the area to confirm there were no more threats. She was on a balcony overlooking the courtyard of the human military base. Below a battle waged as Covenant troopers assaulted human defenders. From her vantage point Shress could see the humans were losing, they were slowly losing ground as the Covenant pushed them further and further back. This would be a swift victory of battle, but the true success of the mission relies on her, and after what happen a week ago she was determines to accomplish it.

She look behind her in disdain, following her were four Sanghili Rangers, despite being the best of their class they still lacked the skills of a zealot. It took all of Shress's patience to keep herself from running from the officers and adventure off on her own. She felt she had to baby the Sanghilis, especially now. A team of zealots could have easily run through the building, get the needed information and would be out before the humans realized what happen. Yet here she had to walk while the Rangers carefully check their corners and move cautiously.

She missed Nodam terribly and even Kluan, with them she knew they could get their objective done in less than a minute. She was the only Zealot now in all of Holy Retribution except for Ruan, her high commander who was too much of an important figure to risk in combat. So in fighting terms she was the only active Zealot on this world.

"Zealot!" One of the Rangers pointed to the sky and Shress followed his gaze. Coming from over the glacier were two of the humans strange flying machines. Shress snorted, the vehicles were small, she doubt whoever was riding them would be too much trouble. She turned away just as the first of the airborne vehicles landed on the ground before the same Ranger shouted. "Its demons!"

Shress froze and closed her eyes as she silently prayed. 'Oh please gods, please, don't let it be him.' Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down in the court yard. She cursed when she saw him, the demon called Michael. He was fighting with the other blue demon and was already making progress in destroying the Covenant attack party.

Self-consciously she looked to the mangled human bodies on the floor and felt a stab in her honor. She knew that there was no way she could've kept her vow of not killing a human, but she still promised and at the moment the broken word was stinging her heart.

Her distress must have alerted one of the lieutenants who asked. "What is the matter zealot?"

Desperately she grasped for any excuse she could think of before saying. "You are slow, don't deny it, you must put aside what you have been taught if we are to leave before the demons catch up to us, understood?"

The Sanghili spread their mandibles, clearly insulted but they said nothing. To argue with a high rank such as a zealot was seen as childish.

Starting at a crisp run, Shress and her comrades sprinted back into the building and started descending deeper into the human base on the small human stairwell. Every so often the stair case would end, but there would be a bridge connecting one side of the building to the other. The bridge crossings were murderous; the few remaining humans on the ground would point their weapons upwards and try to shoot the Sanghili's down. Shress wasn't concerned by this, her advance shielding technology protected her from the enemy's projectiles, but the Rangers behind her had a weaker shielding generator, and every so often a human would get lucky enough to penetrate their shields. When they were two floors from the bottom, one of the human's weapons broke through the Ranger, Yudam, shields and injured his arm. Not wanting to be seen disgraced before a Zealot however, he did not say anything and kept his composure.

They reached the last staircase where they were confronted by a barricade, a jumble of human furniture and scrap metal. Here the alien soldiers poke their guns out of gaps in the make shift wall and shot at them, forcing the Sanghilis back to gain cover. Despite how primitive their defenses were Shress was impressed by their quick thinking that was actually good enough to force the Sanghilis to retreat. Shress was still trying to figure a way past the block in their path when her comms came alive and one of the Kig-Yar sergeants she left on the roof was yelling at her.

"Zealot!" it squawked, "The demons! They are here!" Before it could finish talking, it was cut off from the sound of a human gun firing. Then out in the open space, a Kig-Yar and some Unggoys fell from the upper level, the sound of alien gun fire originating from above where the Sanghilis just cleared the level. Below her, Shress could hear the human defenders cheering.

In panic, one of the Rangers shouted. "We're surrounded!"

Shress snarled at him. "Quiet! We are going to complete this mission, understand?"

One of the Rangers asked. "Are we going to fight the demons, Zealot?"

Shress thoughts returned to the promise of sparing the honorable demon and his friends. She can't ensure she'll avoid killing humans, but the least she could do was to avoid killing the demons.

"No." she replied. "It'll take too much time and we have to hurry and gather the data before the humans call for help."

Another Ranger spoke. "But if we kill the demons, we could win ourselves great glory-"

Shress caught him off. "We'll achieve greater glory if we gather the needed data, then we shall be hailed as hero's."

Shress saw the Rangers grins and was relieved that her negotiation skills won out again. There was another burst of gun fire from above and more bodies fell from the balconies. Realizing time was not on their side, Shress ordered, "Yudam, use your destroyer on the barricade and keep running, blow through every barrier in our way, we have to sprint through this building if we're going to survive."

She turned to the other Rangers, "We must keep Yudam safe from harm, Kova, watch his right, Dinjit, watch his left flank while I cover his rear, understood?" The Rangers nodded their understanding as they readied their weapons. Both Kova and Dinjit readied their plasma rifles while Yudam readies his Fuel Rod Destroyer, a weapon made from the same makers of the Mgalekgolo's weapon system. Shress clips her rifle to her side while she unshoulder her Carbine, the weapon was weak, but against the human's armor it could melt right through and deliver instant death.

Satisfy that they are ready, Shress shouted, "Yudam now!"

Yudam jumped from around the corner, and brought up the heavy weapon. Shress heard the human's cries of warning, but it was too late as Yudam unleashed three glowing balls of fire. Once the first two bolts hit the barrier, the barricade exploded. The final bolt hit the floor between the humans and the defenders were blown of their feet. No sooner did the final bolt exploded, Shress commanded, "now," and the three warriors sprinted into the smoke filled room.

There were a dozen alien soldiers at the bottom, all stun by the sudden explosion. The Sanghili's let lose a barrage of plasma as they sprinted across the room to a door opposite of the stairs. The humans fell as the plasma ate through their defenses; hot liquid flames licked their bodies until the black god of death took their souls. It wasn't until they were halfway to the door did the humans consolidate and attack. Their weapons fired metal at the Sanghili attack force that fired back in a desperate attempt to force the aliens into cover. They were approaching a large metal door when Yudam hefted his fuel rod gun and fired one shot. At the exact moment the green ball of energy escape the gun, Yudam howled in pain as his shield generator failed and a projectile caught him in the leg, causing him to fall.

Shress twisted around and grabbed him. She was going to lift him up when another human projectile hit the back of her comrade's head and disappeared within his skull, causing Yudam to go limp in her arms.

Shress was stun as she stared at her fallen brother who died in her hands. He was gone, just like her Zealot brothers, taken by the humans.

Shress looked up and scan the room for Yudam's killer. It was as if the room had paused as she scanned the faces and weapons of the aliens, trying to see who it was that fired the fatal shot. Her eyes settled on it, the demon. Just like Michael, it was a blue colored demon and it had its weapons pointed at Shress. The demon fired and Shress jerked her head to the right, she heard the projected piece of metal hit the wall and repelled off of it, the ringing of metal was loud in her hearing.

Shress was going to fire back when Dinjit grabbed her arm and hissed though his helmet, "Zealot, now is the time, we must go, now!" Hearing the logic in his voice, Shress let out an angry roar in the demons direction before she stooped, and flung Yudam's body over her shoulder. The Sanghili team ran into the open hallway Yudam open for them, Shress lead the way while Dinjit and Kova provided covering fire as they fled deeper into the human complex.

**Six POV**

"I thought you were a trained marksman lieutenant!" Kat shouted over the roar of the warthog.

Six pushed down on the twin buttons again and the tri-barreled M41 Light Anti-Air Gun let loose a thunderous five hundred rounds. As the gun fired Six yelled back, "A marksman is trained to shoot a rifle, not a freaking machine gun!"

They drove in huge circles outside of the anti-air gun post that was crawling with Covenant. Most of them were sprawled out in front of the building, leaving only two Grunts on the ground floor and an Elite Ranger on the roof top. The aliens hid behind cover and every so often look up and shoot, the Grunts shot out of the window while the Elite fired from behind the rooftop barrier.

The massive anti-air gun outside of the building was in a dormant state to the disappointment of the flyboys. In the air Hornets, Falcons and Pelicans engaged in a crazed dogfight with Covenant Banshees, Spirits and Phantoms. The Corvette overhead wasn't helping; it kept sending in fresh fighters, both airborne and ground, it wouldn't be long before the UNCS gets swarm by the increasing enemy forces.

The ground victories Noble Team won won't matter unless they take out the Corvette. The anti-air gun won't help much, but it'll buy the flyboys some respite, giving the ground forces some time to rally enough forces to take out the enemy ship.

While the rest of Noble Team was defending Sword Base, Six and Kat were running ground ops. They just switch back on the comms array, now here they are trying to reactivate the main air gun where the Covies set up shop.

The first wave were easy to eliminate, now the remaining Grunts and Elite knew better and now are trying to stay out of an open fight. That wasn't going to keep them safe.

"Sergeant, are you ready?" Six called over the roar of battle.

Sergeant Gunther was scared for his life, but he nodded at Six. It was just sheer luck that the sergeant found himself working with the Spartans; it was his Warthog that was volunteered for the mission, and what Six found admirable about the man was that he volunteered as well. When they needed a spare gunner, he didn't want anyone from his team to be involved with the usual Spartan suicide mission so he stepped up to the position. Six liked officers like that, men who are willing to take the bullet rather than one of his guys, like the warriors of old, Six thought.

The sergeant raises his weapon, a 40 mm grenade launcher, and gave the nod that he was ready. Kat accelerated the engine and they sped forward, making it look like they were going to speed by the building again. The Covenant started firing when Kat pulled the emergency brake and they came to a screeching stop while the Covenant bullets hits the space where they would have been if they had kept moving.

While the Covenant tried to adjust their aim, Gunther raises himself higher and fired the grenade. The round shot through the air and landed inside the building, which was when the Marine Sergeant activated the remote detonation. The Grunts inside gave a surprise squeal when they were consumed in a fire storm, when the flames died down there were only silence. With the Grunts out of action, Six swung the machine gun upward and started shooting again. The Elite barely made it to cover when a mountain of lead hit the side of the building.

"Kat, Gunther, get in there and kill that thing, I'll keep it pinned down," Six ordered.

The Spartan and Marine dismounted and ran into the building while Six provided covering fire. They made it into the building when Kat suddenly shouted, "Six, behind you!"

Six looked over his shoulder and cursed. A Covenant Spirit was fast approaching on his flank, with its plasma cannon aimed at him. Six jumped from the gun to the driver seat and took it out of park. The vehicle was their only means of transport and it provided them the only heavy support they can get at the moment, to lose that was to lose an important key to victory.

Six only made it a few meters when he felt the back of the truck lift when a blast hit him from behind. When the truck landed on solid ground again, it was struck dead center in the bed area where a massive power ball of destruction unleashed its deadly energy. The warthog was lifted up again, but this time the kinetic energy forced the machine apart. It was Six's armor system that saved his life, the armor took up most of the blast, but its power still lifted him in the air and threw away from the burning war truck.

Six hit the ground hard, bounced, fell, bounced again before skidding to a halt. He was stun for only a moment before he jumped to his feet and look back at the outpost. The Covenant drop ship dropped off two squads of Grunts and Elites, now surrounding Noble Strike team position.

Seeing the new threat, Six rushed forward to aid his team. As he closed in the Covenant troops open fire but Six's shielding system kept him alive. Reaching the building, Six jumped, summersaulted in the air and landed on the first landing of the outpost's outside staircase. He ran upwards and came to the rooftop. There were blood everywhere, but mostly purple blood, the Elite Ranger's body was slumped against a box of ammunition, the mask hiding its face.

Kat, who switched her usual custom made magnum pistol for a battle rifle, was firing at the invading forces. Six spotted a DMR crate close to her and grabbed a brand new rifle, still wrapped in plastic. He ripped the paper off, slapped in a magazine and checked the scope. He slide next to Kat and started firing head shots, delivering instant death to Grunts and annoyance to the shielded Elites.

"Where's Gunter?" Six asked as he reloaded.

"Dead." Kat replied. "One of the Grunts were still alive and mauled him, but he buried his knife into its throat before he died."

Six could only nod as he spent another magazine, they'll have to mourn their losses later, if they die now, it would be a dishonor to his memory. As he reloaded, Six noticed three Phantoms inbound towards their location.

"Kat please tell me the gun is online," Six almost begged as he loaded his last mag.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to become operational," she replied.

The Phantoms closed in, "Kat?" Six asked.

"Just one more minute," she said as she fired a barrage at another Elite Ranger.

The plasma cannons on all three Phantoms swirled to life and started shooting. Six and Kat dropped to their bellies as large plasma rounds past by overhead and explosions racked the entire building.

"We don't have a minute!" Six shouted over the thrall.

"Well shut up and shoot something!" She screamed back when the barrage suddenly seized.

The sizzling of energizing plasma seized, now replace with thunderous gunshots that puts Jorge's machine gun to shame. Six peeked out and saw the anti-air gun was now active and was letting lose 90 caliber shells in a fast sequence at the Phantoms. The alien ships didn't stand a chance as they were torn to pieces. One ship busted into a massive firecracker of molten blue while the other Phantoms backed away from the fight. The Spartans looked over the side and saw that every enemy combatant was down, probably taken out from the debris of the fallen Phantom.

No sooner did the Spartan duo let out a sigh of relief did their radios crackled to life. Carter's voice was online as he ordered, "Kat, Six, get here quick, more Covenant landed on the roof and we have a Zealot team running somewhere in the base."

As his words ended, Six felt his gut tighten. If it was Shress, the Zealot who he let go just a few weeks ago in the base, then he would be responsible for whatever damage she and her team does.

Oblivious to Six's troubled state, Kat got back on her feet and said, "Let's move it Lieutenant." As she ran back downstairs. Six followed close by her heels as they ran down together. When they ran through the main building, Six saw Gunther's body next to a Grunt. The Grunts were midgets compared to Spartans but they were almost as tall as an average human. Six was glad to see a knife buried hilt deep in the alien's neck as they ran pass.

"Did you get his dog tags?" he asked Kat.

"Yeah." she said as they sprinted towards sword base, but they came to a halt when they saw a Pelican coming in. "I guess we got air support again." Kat finished.

The Pelican didn't stop, instead they dropped off a new warthog with another Marine gunner and a Gauss cannon attached.

Six nodded at the vehicle and said, "I think that'll do."

**Shress La' Vdamee POV **

Shress paced the room in an un-female like manor. Her nerves were on fire as she tried to think through the developing situation.

The room they occupied was small with unfamiliar equipment within; the only person who was inside was an elderly female who did not realize death was upon her until it was too late. Yudam was dead, that was for sure, despite the Snaghili's attempts to save their brother it was already too late, all that they could do for him was lay his body by the door while they finished their business. Kova was working long and hard on a terminal as he abstract the human intelligence and slowly translate it into the Sanghili's ruins. Dinjit meanwhile pulled security, standing by the door entrance and every so often peeked out the door to ensure they were alone.

Feeling useless in this situation, Shress started pacing out of agitation ad impatience as they slowly ran out of time. Reinforcements may have arrived but they were deep within the building on their own, surrounded by humans and possibly demons. The thought made Shress kicked a nearby human terminal. Dinjit look at her and hiss his disapproval. Shress responded by growling a challenge at the Ranger, but he instead look away, probably the wisest of choices.

Agitated Shress turned to Kova and demanded, "How much longer?"

Kova, a veteran warrior and technician responded, "Almost done Zealot, just a few more human codes and we'll have all the data."

Shress nodded and went back to pacing, earning her Dinjit's critical eye once more, but this time she didn't care. Shress was burning with a hatred that began ever since failing her first mission on the human planet, it became worse as she remembered her humiliating loss at the hand of the demon Michael, then there were the idiotic promise of her not harming a human which was at the moment stabbing at her pride, and now Yudam's death was the all she could take. Promise or no promise, she'll kill a demon if it was the last thing she does.

Suddenly Kova let out a roar that startles the remaining team members. Shress turns, raising her sword while Dinjit brought out his rile, but there were no targets. Kova was standing straight, and had a dumbfounded look on his face as he translated the human language.

Shress asked. "Kova, what is it?"

Kova's eyes were still locked on the terminal when he replied, "Zealot, it is here, the artifact so large, so holy."

"Here?" Shress asked, "What do you mean?"

Kova turned to her and said, "The Navigator, it is here, beneath this very building!"

Shress drop her sword, dumbfounded. The Navigator? Here? The most holy of all artifacts, the one that can guide them farther along the Great Journey, is here?

The excitement soon began to build. Kova started to shift from side to side, and Dinjit even knelt and started praying. This was a joyous time, with the Navigator, they could locate any Forerunner Relic they wished, and it could lead them to weapons that could be used against the humans. Either way, the future of the war now rest with the artifact, or whoever controls it.

Dinjit snarled angrily as he stood, "We should kill every human here and claim what is rightfully the gods, we are their instruments, the humans are destroying this holy relic just by being in its presence, we must kill them all now."

Lost in the moment, Kova nodded as well as he readies his weapon.

Sensing a massacre, Shress step forward and said, "No, we must get this information back to the shipmaster."

The young Dinjit snarled the word, "Heresy! How dare you-"

He didn't finish for Shress let out a roar that made both male Sanghilis flinch.

"How dare I!?" Shress shouted, "How dare you! I am a Zealot, one of the sole chosen to be the very weapon of the Prophets, and through them the gods! Do not mistake my choices for heresy Sanghili, I sacrificed more, devoted more, and killed more than you have ever achieved! If you question my orders along heresy again, you are questioning the Prophets themselves, would you wish to be disgrace for eternity? You and all who'll follow? Because I can make that follow if you don not guard your thoughts Dinjit, do you understand?"

Thunderstruck, the nervous warrior nodded his understanding while Kova watched with eyes still wide with shock.

Satisfied that they are listening, Shress talked in a softer, more reasonable tone, "Believe me brothers, I too share your joy, but now is not the time to attack. We only won a small victory through surprise, but now the humans know of our presence, it won't be long before their army is upon on us, they'll crush us unless we get back to Holy Retribution and inform the Prophets, only then will we have enough forces to destroy the humans once and for all."

Dinjit and Kova nodded, still stinging from Shress's verbal threats, no longer feeling the frantic urge to kill every human they see.

Shress took a deep breath and said. "Get ready to move out, we don't have much time before the humans discover us, Kova, ensured you copied everything, Dinjit, carry Yudam, use his Fuel Rod Gun. With the demons here we need every fire power we can get."

The two Rangers nodded and turn to their duties. Kova purged the data stream once more while Dinjit grabbed Yudam's body and lifted it to his shoulder while picking up the Fuel Rod Gun with the other, slightly awing Shress with his unexpected strength.

Kova shut down the human terminal and nodded towards Shress that he was done. Shress unclips her plasma rifle and gestures to Dinjit to hand her his. Armed with twin plasma rifles, Shress opens the door and led her small party out the door.

They walked through the human hallway unchallenged. Plasma burns and the bodies of human soldiers littered the floor. Shress was slightly unnerved by the emptiness of the place while listening to the sounds of war beyond the walls. The alien building and the far off battle gave the three running warriors the impression that they were fighting in a different dimension, which was technically true, they were the invaders of this alien race's world, the lack of plasma powered weapons and magnetic energy was like stepping back to ancient times of the Sanghilis.

They approached a large sliding door that was locked, it replaced the smaller door that Yudam blew up earlier, and the replacement appeared and blocks the humans from pursuing the Sanghili team. As they approached all of them tensed their muscles at the sight of it. On the other side were humans and their allies the demons, no doubt waiting to kill Shress and her team once they stepped out. The Sanghilis also felt weary for it was at this exact place was where Yudam was killed; all the warriors of the Covenant were superstitious, none would want to upset the gods for repeating a disgraceful mistake, especially the battle commanders.

Shress felt her throat dry, but she stayed steady as she called the Covenant forces on the other side.

"This is Zealot Shress La' Vdamee speaking, who is in command of this battle group?"

It wasn't long before an older voice answered her call, "This is General Bogerus, Zealot have you completed your mission?"

Shress was taken off guard. A General? This mission must be important, making Shress all the more determine to get the information back to the Covenant.

Shress responded, "Yes General, we have the data and bring joyful news, but we need cover if we are to make it back."

"Understood Zealot, as soon as we open fire, you and your Rangers run back up here and enter the first transporter you see, get the information back to Holy Retribution at all costs, understand?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Perfectly sir" Shress said.

No sooner did she finish speaking did she hear the sound of plasma blast and the cracking of human weapons. Realizing this was their moment Shress shouted. "Dinjit! Shoot the door!"

Like Yudam before him, Dinjit shot three emerald bolts; two destroyed the door, and the last destroying the sorry souls standing behind it. The warriors ran forward and were back in the large hall they just escaped five units ago.

The organized humans were now cornered in one side of the massive wall; the demons however were fighting in the open, shooting upwards at the Covenant above them. Happy to see their reinforcements, Shress yelled. "Run!" Then turned to face the enemy. She leveled her twin weapons and started firing, slightly moving her rifles in circular motions. The molten fire sprayed over the human's defenses and the demons. The humans retreated back behind the safety of the walls, but the multi-colored inhuman fighters still held their ground.

Shress instantly felt her heart beat faster as she gazed at the three monsters before her. The humanoid demons were just like Michael, faceless beings who uses glass instead of eyes, taller than any of the other humans, and unfazed by any of her attacks. She recognized all three of them, there was the massive demon with the even larger gun, next to him was the green one who wasn't in the fight last time, but its long rifle seems to able to hit anything far away, and the last one was the blue commander, the one that made all the strange hand signals and the other demons follow them like orders.

At the sight of Shress, the demons double their firepower. Shress was push back by the sheer fire power, her shields were threatening to over load when Dinjit fired his Fuel Rod Gun into the demons ranks. The lull in gun battle was the signal that Dinjit and Kova made it to the stairs and it was Shress's turn to make a run for it. She turned on her heels and ran towards the stairs, where squadrons of Unggoys and Kig-yars and Sanghilians made their way down and covered the retreating troops.

Shress just climbed the first staircase when she heard an Unggoy squeaked, "Look! More demons! More demons!" She spared a glance backward and saw two additional demons running in, including Michael.

She felt anger boiling within her. There's the monster that made her promise impossible wishes, the one who is causing her honor grief. She turned and for a wild moment was considering running across the way to kill him, but stop when she saw the Covenant forces beginning to crumble. The appearance of additional demons caused the Unggoys to break ranks in a panic state, confuse Kig-Yars were bumping to each other while the Sanghilian leaders tried to rally their troops, only to be the first to be blown away by the human's fire. Realizing they were being overrun, Shress remembered how vital their data was, so she turns and sprinted up the stairways.

She was on the third level when she heard the screaming of the different Covenant species; the demons were right behind them.

"Faster!" she roared at Dinjit who was lagging behind due to the weight of their dead comrade and the massive weapon he carried. On the fourth floor they paused when they saw the Sanghilian General, Concussion Rifle in hand, with golden armor causing different color hues to flash on the walls. The General looked past Shress's group and snarled. Shress looked back in time to see the demons leading human forces after them, slaughtering the troopers who tried to stop them in a futile last stand.

"Go." The General growled as he stepped forward, raising his rifle. The team was torn between the order to retreat and the instinct to turn back and fight. Shress growled at the Rangers and nodded forward signaling them to follow the hallway back to the roof.

They didn't get far when they stopped. The door to the roof was gone; instead there was a large gaping hole that extended over three floors. Outside they could see their Corvette in the air, battling with the humans flying air defenses. No sooner did they stop, a Phantom approached, it flared its magnetic gravity before hovering close to the hole. The side flaps open and six Special Ops Sanghilis jumped out.

The Special Ops were seen as a disgrace in Sanghilian culture. To hide from the enemy and attack from behind was seen as a disgraceful action. However the Prophets insisted that the group was necessary in the fight against the heretic humans. The Special Ops mostly consisted of Sanghilian criminals who committed disgraceful acts on Sanghelios, they were rude, untrustworthy, but were brutal fighters, exactly what was needed to combat demons.

One of the Special Operators step forward, his face was hidden by the strange curved mask. He growled. "Are you the Zealot?"

Dinjit stepped forward, "Of course she's a-"

Shress interrupted with a hiss. "Not now Dinjit." She said in an undertone. She returned her attention to the Operator. "Yes, I'm the Zealot; we have critical data that needs to be delivered to Holy Retribution."

The Operator grunted and gesture for them to enter the Phantom. They started moving towards it when it came under fire. Something or someone was shooting at their aircraft from above, possibly with a heavy weapon considering the amount of explosions being emitted. Shress look up and snarled, there, on the top floor, was another demon, firing a large weapon at the Phantom.

Shress roared, "Concentrate your fire!" as she raised her twin blasters and started firing. The other Sanghilis followed suit, Plasma and Needler shards zeroed in on the demon location, forcing it to seek shelter.

Once the demon was no longer in sight, the Phantom got closer to the building once more, with its flaps open. Kova jumped in first, then Dinjit toss Kova Yudam's body before he too jumped on board. Shress was about to go next when the demon return and stated firing on the Phantom again. She turned and fired back with her rifle before yelling into her comms. "Pilot! Leave, get the data back to Holy Retribution now!"

"But Zealot, what about you?" Dinjit asked after hearing her orders to the pilot.

"I'll be fine Dinjit." she took a breath and said in a low and dangerous tone. "I'm going to kill a demon even if it's the last thing I do."

The Phantom broke away from the building and hovered off towards the far off mountain range. Satisfied that her team was away, Shress turns to the Special Operators, but before she said anything, the screaming of dying Covenants grew thick in the air. The demons were closing in.

The Operator that spoke to Shress then gave the command. "Active camouflage, now!"

Instantly all the warriors, including Shress, shimmered before disappearing, awaiting the demons. Shress readied both her blasters and her sword; ready to cleave the poor fool who dare came their way.

They didn't have to wait long before a lone figure ran onto the upper floor with a heavy weapon in hand and a human rifle strung on its back, it was the demon; Michael.

Shress felt a consuming guilt weigh down on her, but she shook it off and growled, resolved to kill the monster before her.

Before she could shoot however, the lead Operator step forward and let loose a plasma shot. It was as if the demon was expecting it, at the unexpected appearance of plasma, he jumped to the side and fired two streaking suns towards the ambushers location. Shress and a few other Operators leaped away in time, but the leader of the group was blown to smithereens, along with two other Sanghilians.

Michael was reloading when the next attack came. An Operator ran forward with only his fists; determine to beat the demon to death. He was still invisible, but Michael somehow senses his attack and met him head on. He swung the massive gun around like it was a club and bashed the Operator against the wall. Meanwhile a second foe got behind the demon and raised his rifle and let out a burst of plasma. Michael duck low to the floor, allowing the burst of plasma to sail over him and hit the semi-stun Operator on the wall, draining his shield and killing him. Michael flips the massive gun around and fired from the hip, the glowing projectile hit the attacker and his form disappeared, leaving nothing but ash.

Shress and the last Operator hesitated as they thought their final assault through. The demon scans the area for any more threats before turning his attention to the sky. He started firing his massive gun into the air, knocking banshees out of the sky. While he was distracted, the Operator moved forward, with Shress at his rear. They split up and circled their prey, the demon seem to be too busy shooting down the purple aircraft he didn't seem to notice the two Sanghilis getting ready to kill him. They both stop when they were five feet away from the demon, the Operator in front of the demon while Shress was behind him.

Shress saw the Operator readies his rifle; remembering what happen to the previous challenger who attack with the rifle, Shress put away her guns and instead readies to use her sword. She was so close there was no way she could miss her target and the demon still did not realize he was surrounded.

She breathed steadily, getting ready to attack. Should the Operator miss, it'll be up to her to finish off the alien. But even if he does hit the demon, she will sink her blade into the demon anyway and ensure that he'll have the painful death she promised him long ago.

Patiently the two Sanghilians waited for the perfect moment to strike. That moment came when Michael lowered his gun to reload it, leaving him vulnerable. The Operator moved forward and fired in a vertical motion to ensure he doesn't miss. There was no way the demon could escape death now (to Shress's disappointment.)

Suddenly the demon flipped the gun vertically and held it in front of him. Some of the plasma bolts struck the make shift shield while others pass its sides hitting the demon, but not badly enough to get through his shields. Michael threw the gun at the invisible attacker, out of reflex the Operator swat it away, causing his shield to shimmer, revealing his form. Before Shress could do anything Michael flip the rifle off his back with one hand and fired his weapon using every projectile in the gun until it was empty, leaving the Operator dead at his feet.

Shress moved forward to cut off the demons head, but then he used his other hand and brought out a smaller gun he holstered to his hip, a gun she didn't see until now. She tried to halt her charge and get out of the way, but Michael shot her in the head before she could. The piece of flying metal struck her shield, and obliterated her camouflage. The demon kicked her in the chest, making her double over like before, draining her shields. Now she had no protection, death was upon her for a gun could kill her faster than her sword could slice the demon.

She stayed in her feeble position, waiting to be shot, hoping her demise will be as quick as the Operators. She waited for death, but there was nothing, a unit has passed and she was still alive.

Slowly she raised her head and look at the blue demon before her. Michael was still holding the gun, pointing it at her face, but no shots were fired. They stared at each other for what felt like units to Shress, her mind still wondering the same question over and over again. 'Is he going to kill me?'

Slowly Michael lowered his gun, once again sparing Shress's life. Astonished by the act of mercy, she peered closer at the demon in a new light, truly he must be a very honorable warrior or he could just be plain stupid.

Michael raised two fingers to the side of his head; it stayed in that position for a while before he lowered them. He looks at Shress and spoke in her language, "Miss La' Vdamee, if you want to live longer, I suggest you turn invisible again."

While Shress had her full attention on the demon, she didn't realize her shields and power was reenergized again. Before she could change her mind, she activated her camouflage once more and became invisible. She didn't move from the spot, she wanted to ask the demon questions but before she could, she heard an odd screeching sound and looked up at the same time as Michael.

Two human aircraft sped by at an extreme speed; they approached the corvette, before breaking off. To Shress they seem to have done nothing, then before her eyes, there were a flash of light as a ray from the sky streaked down and went straight through the ship. Shress watched in horrid fascination as one of the Covenant ships, her ship, crashed into the ocean and slowly began to sink. Like flies flocking to a carcass, human ships descended upon the down vessel. She turned to Michael, preparing to ask a question when she was interrupted.

The massive demon from downstairs had walked up behind them without being heard, quite unnerving seeing how large it was. It spoke in the odd human language and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. Among the Sanghilis, to touch someone was seen either as a challenge of strength, or to show a sign of love towards another. Yet Michael didn't act either way, the two demons seem to be having a conversation, Shress was wondering if Michael was telling the giant about her, but neither of them look her way. The giant put two fingers to his head like Michael a few units earlier. He tapped his head again and seems to be talking in midair for he wasn't looking at Michael. The giant turned then said something to Michael and they walked away from Shress and head back inside the building.

Before they left Michael turn his head and look at where Shress was standing. He checked to make sure the giant was not looking before he raised his hand slightly behind his back, spread his fingers and waved his hand side to side, just like the last time they saw each other.

Shress watched them depart. After a unit, she turn and look at the far off mountains, she started moving towards it but stops. She looks between the mountains and where the demons disappeared to. She sighed as she thought to herself. 'you're an idiot." Then she turns and followed the two demons back into the human complex.

**Six's POV**

"Man that Doc Halsey knows the perfect way to rain on your parade." Emile muttered darkly as the Spartans slowly ate their MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat).

Noble Team sat in the atrium while the Marines secured the perimeter, they would have loved to help but Holland thought it was best that the team rest before performing any more operations. When they started to protest, Holland reason that they have to be rested should the Covenant come back, and the way he said it convince them to stay put, like he knew they would be back.

Kat angrily chew on a power bar as she spoke. "No kidding, did you hear how she was talking to me? She was ready to court martial me for attempting to look at "classified" materials. If it was classified it would have said so!" she finished angrily curling her hand into a fist.

Six looked up from his partially finished trail mix and asked, "Kat, if something is encoded, doesn't that make the material classified?"

"Six." Kat said rather calmly. "Shut up."

That caused Emile to laugh. "Six, you just learned a valuable lesson, never be smart with Kat, especially when it concern Doctor Halsey, the ultimate control freak."

Jorge, who was oiling his gun, looks up and said. "Halsey isn't that bad."

Emile responded with. "Yeah, she's all hugs and cuddles when it concerns you big man, unlike us, she got to mess with your genes."

Jorge didn't say anything; he had no idea how to respond.

Six looked at Jorge with sympathy. It was true what Emile said, Halsey adores the Spartan II's because she, as Emile puts it, gets to mess with their genes. Halsey worked hard to ensure that her creations, the Spartans, would be the perfect soldiers to have ever lived. After the II's creation she cut the program because she was unable to find any more subjects that matches the DNA she hypnotize to make the best Spartans. This did not bode well with command, against her wishes, the UNSC created the next class of Spartans without her consent. Every time anyone so much as mention the new Spartan IIIs, Halsey instantly goes sour, she doesn't admit it, but she sees the IIIs as abominations of her Spartan project. There has always been bad blood between the IIIs and the IIs because of that rift, even with Jorge. Working with Spartan IIs was always a challenge since they thought of Halsey as a saint.

Obviously aware by the tension in the air, Carter stood and said, "I think it's a good time we turn in Noble, get some shut eye, Sword Base is offering us our own rooms, but they'll be on different floors."

"That's fine with me sir," Emile said, "But I don't think it's a good idea to leave Six on his own, he could get lost and wander off."

"Cut the chatter Emile. I've uploaded your rooms to your HUDs, Holland has declared tomorrow a free day, but I warn you to keep your weapons nearby, no telling what the Covies are planning to do next."

Feeling drain by the events of the day. Repelling invading aliens, hand to hand combat with Hunters and the awkward meeting with Shress, Six excused himself, place his helmet back on his head and walked to the fifth floor, where his room was located.

As Six traveled upward, he passed Marines recovering from the battle, some were shell shocked, wounded or reorganizing their squads. They already removed the bodies of the aliens, gather their fallen and now were washing away the blood from the floors and walls.

Six was glad to find his room. It was clean, not real big, and only had a cot, the only thing Six needed at the moment.

Six closed the door and was starting to remove his armor when he paused. He felt the hot breath, smelled something not entirely of human origin and though he saw the air ripple out of the corner of his eye. Six was instantly on alert, but trying to appear as harmless as possible, he sighed and asks in alien. "Don't Sanghilians know how to knock?"

Six turns on the spot and stared at empty space before him. There was nothing for a moment, but then the air shimmered like a desert mirage and there standing before him was Shress. Or at least he hoped it was Shress, it was a Zealot, that much was obvious, but there was no way he could distinguish if it was her or not, yet something in the back of his head was telling him it was her.

The Elite was an intimidating sight, red armored, seven feet tall, and covered in red and purple blood and gore. Her weapons were hanging from a belt on her hip, but Six was still tense so he kept his hand close to his rifle that was lying on the cot.

They stared at each other, blue faceplate meeting shadowed eyes, waiting for one or the other to speak.

Finally deciding to break the tension, the Elite spoke first. "That was the second time you could have kill me, and now this is the third time you have an opportunity to kill me, why don't you?" she asked with obvious curiosity.

Six thought for a while, trying to find an answer, but couldn't. The first time they met, he was set to kill her, but when she gave him a chance to duel for his life, he felt indebted and decided not to kill her. Yet this second time there was no debt, so why couldn't he kill her? 'It's wrong' a voice said in his head. 'It just felt wrong.'

Taking a breath he just said. "Because I just don't feel comfortable killing the only Sanghilian who's willing to see humans as equals." That wasn't exactly the truth since he didn't know the answer himself, but it was the best he could think of at the moment.

The response seems to have satisfies the Elite, who simply nodded back and said, "This is obviously a sign from the gods, we are meant to meet each other, but why?"

Six had some idea what she was talking about but said, "Look lady," he stops, wondering whether if she'll see his wording as an insult so instead said, "I mean ma'am, I'm not really that much into your gods, but I'm pretty sure this isn't a sign, it could be a a " unable to find the alien word he used the human one. "Coincidence."

Shress cocked her head to the side and asked. "What's a coincidence?"

"It means it could just be an accident that we met," Six finished.

Shress shook her head, "There are no such things as accidents."

"What are you a Zen master?" Six asked.

"A what?"

"Never mind, look I'm not really convinced on destiny and all that stuff but I don't think us meeting is fate."

"So, you are saying it's an accident that we are allowing each other to live?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Tired and uncomfortable, Six stated. "Believe what you want, but for me I can't believe there's some mythical voodoo going on that's keeping us together."

"Voodoo?" she ask.

"Magic!" Six said suddenly in an exasperated and loud voice.

Shress took a step back and moved her hand closer to her belt of weapons.

Seeing the movement and hoping to defuse the situation, Six slowly raises his hands and said calmly. "Sorry, but I'm tired and rather exhausted after today. I'm not in the best of moods to speak." Remembering what he read of Sanghilian culture, he slightly bows and said. "Please Shress La' Vdamee forgive me, Michael, Noble Six, for my outburst and not treating you like a proper guest."

He saw Shress's mandibles slightly open as she recognizes the Saghilian gesture. Surprised again by Six's knowledge of her people. She return his apology by bowing and saying. "You are forgiven, Michael, Noble Six." As she rose, Six felt her eyes studying him before saying. "I agree, you are too tired to talk."

Gratefully Six nodded his head. "Yes, thank you for understanding."

"You clearly need to rest and some time to think." Shress continued.

Again Six dipped his head and said. "Yes, thank you."

"Therefore we'll meet again later." Shress bowed to Six and said. "Farewell, Michael." She said as she turns to leave.

"Farwell Shr- wait, what!" Six ran in front of her and blocked her from the door, "I'm sorry Shress, but you can't return, it won't do neither of us any good if we are seen together by humans or the Covenant."

Shress look down, stared at the floor for a moment then looked up. "Agreed, have you been into the mountains before?"

"The mountains?" Six asked making sure he heard correctly. Yes, he has been in the mountains, when he was six years old, he and his fellow trainees would hike through the high cliffs on their own during their Spartan training. Aside from that he hasn't been in the mountains for a long time, this was his first time back on Reach after graduation day.

Unaware of Six's complications, Shress said, "In the mountains, there's a knoll, on the west side of the fourth largest peek, can you meet me there? Tomorrow, at high noon?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Six finally stuttered.

Shress nodded and said. "Then I will see you then, rest well Michael."

Six stepped out of the way of the door and said. "Same to you Shress."

Six watched as she activated her camouflage and went out the door, completely invisible to the UNSC forces.

Six closed the door, now too tired to pull off his armor. He walked to his cot and crashed on it in full gear, his last thought was. 'Michael, you're an idiot.'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Sorry for the wait everyone. They just came out with pokemon Sheild and on top of that I have gotten a cold. It may be another week or two before I am able to release any more chapters.

It has also been brought to my attention that many of my readers fear that I will give up on this story. I have already started planning on continueing into the halo 4 and 5 storylines.  
I will continue this story and I will finish it.

Jtf0012 out. 


	5. True or false

**Chapter 5: Fate: True or False?**

**Six POV**

The marines in the gym watch in awe and envy as Noble 4 easily bench five hundred pounds. The Spartan was enjoying the attention. He always like being the center of things, even if it was "unprofessional." He lifted the weights for a few more minutes before getting up and looks towards Six to see his reaction.

Six however wasn't paying any attention, part of his mind was still yelling at him for being an idiot, the other part was wondering what should he say when he meets Shress, while his common sense was screaming at him to tell Carter, but he was too confused and somewhat still in shock from setting a meeting up with the alien in the first place to make any decision. No doubt this could be a trap, but the Elite was obviously striving to be as honorable as she could be, so does that mean it's not a trap?

Six suddenly came to when Emile snap his fingers in front of the Lieutenant's face plate.

"Reach to Six." Emile said sarcastically. "What was my time?"

"Your time?" Six ask as his mind began to clear.

Emile sigh heavily. "How much time did it take me to bench weights two hundred times?"

"Oh! Right." Six quickly enter his HUD and stop his stopwatch. He subtracted the time he spent talking to Emile before answering. "About three minutes and two seconds."

While in the time setting, Six glance at the clock and realized he was running late.

"Shoot." he muttered under his breath before standing up, "Sorry, I got to go Emile." as he picks up a duffle bag full of equipment and supplies.

"Go?" Emile asked. "Go where? We've haven't even been given our next assignment yet."

Six silently cursed himself. In his jittery state he has completely forgotten to inform Noble team he was leaving.

"Oh, um, nowhere," Six finally spoke, "I'm just going to go for a quick hike up the mountain and train there."

"Train on the mountain. Why not here?" Emile asks while gesturing to the massive training room they were in.

"I just don't like training with others, you know, all those years of being a loner are hard to shake off, besides nothing like a touch of nature to get a person going." Six said in the most earnest voice he could produce.

Six checks his bag to ensure he has everything, gets up and walks to the door when Emile calls after him. "Want me to come with you? You know the rules; no one is allowed to go out on their own."

Six groans. 'I am an idiot.' He thought to himself. He forgotten the rules and informing his team mates. Maybe this was a bad idea, but a promise was a promise, and maybe it could do him some good to talk to the enemy.

Six's mind was going a hundred miles an hour as he quickly reply. "I'm already going up there to meet someone." Which was partially true.

"Who? Kat, Jorge? Carter?" Emile asks.

"Um a soldier I met," was his reply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the shuttle. A soldier? Not a Spartan?" Emile asks dumbstruck.

During their up bringing's the Spartans were isolated from the rest of the galaxy, they didn't know the lingo aside from the ones they picked up from their instructors, nor do they know the latest music, style or gossip. Years of being cut off from the rest of society had turn interactions with anyone outside of their program as being taboo. True they know some soldiers who they can trust, but not far enough to actually call a friend.

Six sighs before saying, "Yes, a soldier, a fellow warrior, an ally, now can I please go commander?" he asks adding the joke at the end to lighten the mood.

Emile hesitated before asking. "Still got your rifle?" he asks.

In response, Six grabs the butt of his rifle on his back and raises it to show Emile, who nods and said. "Well get back before it gets dark."

"Yes mother." Six said as he left, thinking he heard Emile chuckling to himself.

Six began to wonder if he shouldn't go. He was armed, but if Shress was setting up a trap, he doubts even a Spartan could survive an alien ambush. Worst, he hasn't told anyone where exactly he was going, if he got into trouble, no one would know where to find him, least they did a mountain wide scan, which could take days to complete.

Six was approaching the gate, deciding to go along with the plan when the last person he expected to meet steps onto his path. Doctor Halsey.

'Oh great.' He thought to himself as he halted before her. The six foot nine Spartan towered over the grey haired woman but she seems unafraid of him.

"S-B312." she said in a stern voice. "Where are you going?"

"I have a name madam." Six said.

"Where are you going?" she said in a commanding voice.

"I'm going for a hike up the mountain and I'm going to train up there for a bit, nature can work miracles on a person you know."

"Nature wasn't what made you a soldier Lieutenant."

"What do you want madam?" Six asks in an agitated tone.

"I want to know why you are really going up there lieutenant, and that's an order."

Six couldn't help but chuckle. "An order? You're a civilian ma'am, not an admiral.

He could see she too was getting tired of their conversation and said. "No one is allowed to leave the base alone, even if you are a Spartan." Six swore he saw a vain pulse in her forehead before she said Spartan, as if it went against her very nature to acknowledge him for what he was.

"I won't be alone doctor, I'm going to meet up with somebody up there."

"Who?" She demanded

"Classified, madam," Six said calmly and smirks behind his helmet as he said it.

"Spartan, tell me who you are meeting or I'll throw you in the brig," Halsey said in a menacing voice.

"What!" Six exclaim, "Under what charge?"

"For attempting to break into secure classified files," she said rather victoriously.

"That was Kat! I can barely even find the on switch on a data pad," Six defended.

"None of that will matter. Now tell me, who you are meeting." she demanded once more.

Finally out of patience, Six said, "An officer, an officer who wishes to speak to me about important lone wolf stuff okay? Can I leave now, I'm already late."

"What's the name of the officer?" Halsey quickly countered.

"Classified. Ask Admiral Hood about it. I'm sorry madam but I must go, NOW." he voiced loudly as he walked around her and out the gate.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV **

Shress glance at the sun and let out a low growl, the demon was now an hour late.

She has been waiting by the knoll that slightly branches out from the mountain on one of its elevated platforms since early dawn, patiently waiting to see if the demon Michael would arrive. She was starting to have doubts that the creature would come. Perhaps he was leading humans to the spot so they can ambush her. She growled challengingly at the thought, but knew fully well even a Zealot couldn't last long against a small army of humans and a demon.

'If he isn't here soon, I'll just head back' she thought, no doubt Ruan, her commander was wondering where she was. Even though she was a Zealot, she had to sneak, bribe, and lie through gritted teeth to get here.

And all so she could speak to a demon.

This was an insane idea. She doesn't even know why she wants to speak to Michael. Her best conclusion was because she wanted, no; She 'needed' to know why he is showing her mercy over and over again, to know why the gods keep having her meet with the demon.

'Besides.' She thought. 'Maybe I can learn something useful like the human language or where it is that demons come from.' The Covenant had Unggoy who could translate the human language, but she wasn't going to stoop as low as to actually ask a lowly worker how to speak in her enemy's tongue, her pride won't allow it.

If the demon is as open as he has been every time they meet, then surely she could glean some insight on the demons. No one in the Covenant knows what they are, how they look, or why they are allies with the humans. If she could learn some of those answers then maybe this lunatic scheme may bode well for her.

She became alert to something that sounded like the snapping of a twig. The sudden noise cause her to activate her camouflage, making her invisible. She didn't have to wait long before Michael came into view.

Like all the times she had seen him, he had a weapon on his back, his blue armor was still dirty and his azure glassed face was as bright as ever. He had a strange human bag hanging off his shoulder and for the first time since she had met him. He bent over and supported himself on his knees. He was actually tired.

When he recovered, the demon looks up and scans the area before letting out an explosive sigh.

"I know you're there Shress, now please show yourself." He said in an out of breath voice.

Shress remain hidden for a few more moments to confirm he was alone before deactivating her camouflage. Whenever she shimmers back into view, it would startle most people, yet when she does it in front of Michael, he didn't even seem faze that a seven foot alien just appeared before him.

They stood in front of each other in complete silence, neither sure how to break the silence until Shress asks. "Why are you tired?"

Michael gave another heave of breath before saying, "I got held up back at my base, I was afraid I would miss you so I sprinted most of the way up here."

Shress step back partially in confusion and partially in revulsion. "You were afraid you would miss me?"

The demon spoke quickly. "No! No! Not like that, no. What I meant was that I was afraid you left because I was running late."

Shress was relieved to have heard this. For a moment she truly thought that demons were indeed insane.

The silence return only now there was a touch of awkwardness in the air, and Shress truly feels like a fool for thinking that the demon thought of her in such a way.

Finally Michael spoke. "So... um, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Glad to have the conversation started again Shress asks. "Why do you not believe in fate? Why do you think us meeting was an accident?"

The demon ponders for a while before saying. "Alright, say that fate does exist-"

"Fate does exist." Shress said confidently.

"No. I meant, oh never mind, if fate does exist, why is it we keep running to each other?" he asks.

"I don't know." Shress said. "That's why I wanted to speak to you." she slowly move forward and began encircling him, like an officer inspecting a soldier. "Why would the gods want us to meet, a female Zealot and a merciful demon. Such things have never been heard of before." She finish as she came to a halt in front of the demon.

Michael was silent before speaking. "Look, to be truthful when I met you, honor and mercy wasn't the first things to come to mind." he sighs, "I was just like that to thank you after you allowed me to fight for my life."

Shress felt fury burn within her at the deception. The demon must have notice for his whole body became tense as she spoke. "So you do not believe in honor or fate?"

Michael sighs and said. "I do believe in honor, and fate sometimes I suppose, but I just find this whole situation strange. My honor system doesn't cover what we do when our opponent is from another planet."

Shress's honor doesn't say what to do when dealing with another species either, so his argument was valid she supposed.

"Perhaps fate and the gods have a special plan for us, maybe that is why we keep meeting, and why you don't kill me." Shress express.

"Wait." Michael said, and for some reason raises his right arm and holds up a single finger, "How come you don't believe me when I tell you the reason why I didn't kill you, and why is it you are always saying 'why didn't I kill you.' Don't you ever try and kill 'me' every once in a while?"

Shress thought for a while, should she tell him of her blood lust and how close she came to killing him? He was truthful about his belief in honor even though it made her angry, but he's revealing more than she was willing to give, the least she could do is be equally courteous.

"I do not know why I do not believe your story, but I believe there's more to it then you are letting on." Michael didn't move, giving no sign of what he was feeling. "and yes, I have considered killing you and your comrades." She started feeling shame build in her as she revealed. "I am sorry I did not keep any of the promises you had me swore, I just felt angry, at you, your comrades, and the humans." Her voice started to build to the point of shouting as she finishes. "How is it you expect me to keep my word on not harming you or your allies while they are the ones trying to kill me and my friends. You might as well have ask me to stop existing." She finishes bitterly.

There was another lull now. Feeling her anger withdrawing and realizing how she acted she started to apologize when Michael interrupted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Shress," In a modest tone. "I knew you couldn't keep your word, I had no idea how honorable you are." She thought she heard admiration in his voice as he continues. "I release you from your vows, and can I ask you something? Why is it you said, 'I might as well have asked you to stop existing'"?

It didn't take long for Shress to answer. "Because I am a warrior, what good is a warrior if they cannot fight?"

Michael nodded and asks. "But don't you, cant you do some other things?"

Shress growls. "Like staying home and taking care of my children like I'm suppose to?" She asks in a challenging voice.

"Well they're your kids, so yeah you should go and take care of them."

Shress eyes widen before correcting. "That's not what I meant, I am not a mother, it's just that's what a female is supposed to do."

Now the demon asks in a confused voice. "But if you don't have children, then doesn't that mean there's other things you could do?"

Shress sighs as she remembers the fate she was almost certain to inherit. "no, even those with no children still have to stay home, take care of the house, deal with the politics and make sure the male." Here her voice turns into a tone of disgust. "Is comfortable."

The demon made a strange cracking noise, similar to the one she heard when they first met. After a moment she felt herself become enraged again, the demon was laughing, laughing at her!

"You think it's funny being treated as a tool? As nothing more than furniture by someone who thinks they're superior to you?" She asks coldly.

The demon raises both his arms and hands, slightly lowering them, probably a human gesture for calm. "No, of course not." Here his glass face met her's. "It's just after knowing you for a while, I can't imagine a good fighter like yourself living a life like that." As he finishes he starts laughing again.

The strange sound was like nothing she has ever heard before, and it sounded so abnormal Shress started laughing with him. For some reason when he heard her laugh, his chuckles became more hysterical; the strange noise he made sounded so funny to Shress it cause her to laugh harder as well. They laugh for what felt like ages before becoming serious once more.

'That was the first time I laughed, actually laughed in a long time.' She thought to herself as she smiles.

She looks to Michael and was puzzled when he lay down on his belly. She was starting to feel concern when he starts pushing himself up but falls back down on the ground. She watches him continue the pattern for a unit before asking. "What are you doing?"

"Training." he said between each breath. "Exercising building my muscles."

"Why?" she asks, actually curious.

"So I can be stronger," he pauses while in the air and asks. "Don't the Covenant troops exercise or the Sangheili's?"

Shress shook her head. "No, we choose our warriors by how strong they're naturally are. I'm lucky to be one of the few females to have strength to match a male."

"Huh." Michael said. "the only way I was able to get up here was by telling my CO's I was coming up here to exercise." he finishes as he started doing the strange push up and fall down motions again.

"What's a CO?" She asks.

"My commanding officer." The demon practically gasps out each word. Realizing how exhausting this 'exercising' was, she decided to wait for him to finish before talking again. But when he got done doing push-ups, he flips on his back and started lifting his upper body up to his knees before lowering himself back down. Then he found a strong tree and starts lifting himself up and down. He ran around the mountain top next before coming to an end. It didn't stop there though, he reach into the bag and brought out two strange objects, twin hexagonal shaped steel that was connected by a pipe, he started lifting the objects up and down with his hands. Shress was feeling glad the Covenant didn't have its troops perform these exercises; she judges from the demon's grunts that it was quite a demanding activity.

Realizing the sun was going down she spoke, "Michael." but he was too involved lifting the objects to hear her causing her to yell. "Michael!"

He pauses and looks to her, she gestures to the setting sun. "I think we need to go now." she said, slightly regretting not getting to know any important information from the demon.

Somehow the demon seems to be able to hear what she was thinking before saying, "If you want, we can try and meet each other again tomorrow, um, if you want."

Shress nods before saying. "That sounds good to me." As she prepares to hike back into the mountains. Noticing the direction she was facing, Michael asks. "Do you have a ship back there?"

Shress didn't want to lie, nor tell the demon, the enemy, of the existence of Holy Retribution so she said. "Yes, my ship is waiting for me up there," which was partially true, there were Phantoms and Banshees at her base, those counted as ships she reason.

Michael nods before pulling some sort of container out of the bag. Before Shress could see what he was doing, she checks her belt to make sure her weapons and other supplies was still on when she looks up. She felt her mandibles widen in astonishment at what she was looking at.

The demon has removed his helmet and was drinking from the container, but what got her attention was his head. He was human. She, as well as the other species in the Covenant never, ever considered the possibility that the demons were human too, how was Michael different from the others of his race. An even more chilling thought enter her mind, what could have happen if the whole of his race had the same abilities as the demons?

The demon, no, she reminded herself, the human, notice she was staring and asks. "What?"

She didn't answer right away as her lingering gaze began absorbing details on the human's face. His skin was a light brown, but it seems to be a tad pale, it must have been due to the lack of sun rays. He had fur on his head, like the other humans Shress had encountered. His was the color black, it was cut short, outlining the shape of his round head. He had the strange ears and nose that accompanies the average human, yet what she found most interesting was his dark green eyes. The Sangheilians eyes only came in dark color slits; his was a round emerald colored orb, nothing like she has ever seen before.

'I wonder what it would be like looking through eyes like those, to have such distinguishing features.' she thought to herself. She realize she never seen a human, well a live human, this close to her before. The eyes were almost unnerving, as she stares into them, like an animal in a trap.

"Um, Shress?" She heard the human, Michael said, snapping her back into reality. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're you're human." She said in a mystified voice as she looks into his eyes again.

"Yeah." He said. "I've kind of notice I'm human." He said rather jokingly, not realize how big of a revelation it was to her.

Suddenly feeling embarrass at how she responded she asks. "Should we meet here again?"

"Sure." Michael said as he got up and replaces his helmet back on his head, hiding his humanity. "I guess we better get back, Farewell Shress." He said and turn and started a light trot down the mountain.

"Farewell Michael." she said and begins walking down, wondering if she could ever see the human as a demon again, yet out of all she had just learn, what stuck to her mind was the color of his eyes. A dark, almost bright green she had never seen before.

A green color that, for some reason, she hopes to see again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Sorry for the long wait. I had gotten sick with a high fever and a really bad cough. Then my asthma flared which drained the rest of my energy. I had spent a week of nothing but sleeping.  
Then I had family come in and then my work was having a HUGE sale for black friday that I had to prepare for. All in all it was a very busy two weeks. I will be back to my scheduled uploading of a chapter of this story a week.

I usually update this story every Wednesday or Thursday.

To those who have fav.'ed me I thank you. You are the ones who keep me going . To those who are giving be grammor advice it also thank you. Grammar is not my strong suit in any capacity. I also do not have a betta reader or anyone else to check the things I have changed so if you see anything that is spelled wrong or grammar is incorrect do not be afraid to pm me. 


	6. friend?

**Chapter 6: A Friend?**

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

It continued like that for nearly a whole moon shift. She would meet with the human and would try to exchange information that wasn't too critical. She could tell he was trying to get her to reveal some form of her military structure as well. She knew because it was exactly what she was doing. She supposed they were still enemies, but she was actually enjoying the experience.

The Covenant always assumed that the demons were lacking intelligence, like the Jiralhanae race, good fighters but dumb. That was not the case with the human Michael. He was quick of wit, knew what subjects to avoid and always answers her questions without revealing too much information. There weren't that many smart witted beings in the Covenant, only a few Sangheilians possess such passion and fewer still were available to talk to.

Though she isn't learning as much as she hoped to. She has learned some minor things of the human race. They enjoy listening to music, have scientists and researchers, and are living in what Michael calls a "democratic" government. She is still trying to learn the meaning of the word. They are living in a life style that mirrors the Sangheili culture, in a primitive sort of way.

She was taken aback when she learns it was through the human science that the creatures her race calls demons were born. It was one of the few things that Michael accidently let slip, a small stutter of a mistake that has occupied her mind for days. How could a race not as advance as her people be able to develop a method to transform a normal being into the ultimate warrior? She tried prying the information from Michael but soon came to believe him when he claims he doesn't know how this serum was made; he certainly looks nothing like a scientist.

She was disappointed not to learn the secret of the demon making process, but was still intrigue by the other things she has learned. He started training her mouth to mimic the human jaw structure to create human vocal sounds. She has learn some human words such as "Hello," and "Good bye", along with the name of some objects such as trees, rocks, and dirt. She was proud to be able to speak a different language, however she was still wondering what it was that Michael meant when he said she sounded as if she had a New Harmony accent.

Aside from the language training, he taught her the human "alphabet" system, promising that if she masters the system, she will master the ability to read his writing. Learning the strange human figures and knowing their individual sounds were hard to grasp, even now she struggles to make the 'wa' sound in the W and the 'err' sound in R. She extracted some revenge though when she began teaching the human her people's hieroglyphs, he wasn't even able to tell the difference between the glyphs for boy and girl.

Shress sighs as she remembers her secret tutoring as she thought about the lies she told herself. There was nothing in the Covenant laws that can justify her actions. To be in possession of a human object is consider heresy; to be learning from a human is an undeniable death sentence. She wonders what her parents will think if she was to be executed under the crime of rebellion. Her mother would cry knowing that her daughter has died for a foolish venture while her father would rage around the house, insulted by her very memory. Her family name would be disgrace, and will be order not to produce any more children because the Covenant won't want to risk them having another defect child that's similar to Shress. Thinking of the risks she was taking just for her own understandings makes her feel sick to her stomach.

Shress continues twirling the human necklace around her clawed fingers as she ponders her situation. She pauses only to look at the necklace and challenges her mind to decipher the strange markings. The letters on top said, 'Michael', followed by some more figures that she could not understand, but she recognize some letters such as H, P, and L. She had to admit this was an ingenious method of keeping track of active soldiers, should the terminals on board a Covenant ship gets hit, all data, including the name of the troopers, would be lost.

Shress smiles and imagines how the human would react when he finds his necklace gone. Shress prided herself on silent movement and graceful hands, skills that her people believe only a thief should poses, not an honorable warrior like a Zealot.

An angry snort alerts her of another presence and she turns to see who has entered the storage room she was sitting in. Standing at the door was Dinjit. One of the Rangers who have accompanied her on the assault on the human base. He had his mask off and was unarmed, revealing his dark skin that matches Shress's. His dark hate filled eyes were poised on the human necklace she was holding in her hand.

Shress puts the necklace away in the pocket on her belt, wondering what the Sangheili was planning to do next. Dinjit was still glowing from the sight of a Zealot in possession of a human object. A crime among the government. He walks in and stood a little away from her before asking in a forced calm voice. "What are you doing with that?" He spat.

Shress answered in a level voice. "Just a trinket I found. I never seen one before and was just curious at what it was."

Dinjit's face was still set in a scowl, but she was still a Zealot. To push her any farther could result with his name being shame. Shress could see his mandibles were rigid. He was frustrated about something.

Finally the Ranger calmed down before he said. "I was just coming in to see if you are alright." He said in a strange voice. A cross between gentleness and agitation.

Shress was now well on guard, believing she now knew what the Sangheili was meaning to say. She was dreading what he would say next when another shadow appears in the door way and both Sangheilians turns to see an Unggoy.

The lowly servant waddles in and began searching among the boxes, obviously working on a chore. Dinjit fails miserably in hiding his annoyance, but within Shress she lets out a breath of relief for the interruption. Maybe when the Unggoy leaves she could think of a reason to leave as well.

The Unggoy lifts a large box, but was unprepared for its weight. It barks a warning when it topples backwards, hitting the box where Shress was sitting. She remains seated on the container, but her helmet that she removed earlier fell and made a loud pang noise on the floor.

The Unggoy sequels in fear as it shuffles forward and picks to the Zealots helmet with shaking limbs. "A thousand apologies mistress." It said in a small voice, wondering if its life was at an end.

Shress gently took the helmet and places it on her head before saying. "It's alright, thank you-" Her voice suddenly died as she realizes what she just said.

Higher level warriors, especially Zealots, don't show etiquette to the ones below them, especially the Sangheilis. The Unggoy and Dinjit's face also shows astonishment at Shress's words.

'When did I suddenly care for the well-being of other species?' She then realizes she had acted the same way towards Michael. It must have become a habit without her knowing it.

"Uh, Mistress?" The lowly soldier asked. Never before being thank by anyone as high of rank as a Zealot.

"Nothing." She said in what she hoped were a stern voice. "Go back to work."

The Unggoy left with haste, quickly picking up the container and left, slightly cursing the weight of the box.

Dinjit turns to Shress. She could tell what he was going to ask, so she quickly stands and said. "I need to go." Which was true. It was almost time for her to meet with Michael.

She is almost to the door when Dinjit calls out. "Shress La' Vdamee. Are you being pursued at the moment?"

Shress lets out a frustrated yet pained breath. Even here in the military, her fate of being a house woman still haunts her. She was silent before she said a low. "No".

Dinjit walks up next to her before placing a hand on her shoulder. It took all her self-control not to take her sword and slice the arm off. "Could we meet sometime later tomorrow?"

"Yes." Shress said before shoved Dinjit's hand away and left the room while she thought. 'Is this all I was meant to be?'

**Six POV**

Emile walks into Six's room only to find the place totally demolish while Six was digging around behind his cot.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I… uh, lost my dog tags." Six replied in an embarrassed tone.

"What?" Emile asked while he begins to chuckle. "How could you lose something that's around your neck?"

"That's what I'm asking myself." Six replied as he looked under the cot one last time. He had just now realized his tags were missing, but where could they have gone? He never takes them off. He only noticed when he removed his armor and saw its chain no longer around his neck.

Suddenly, Six's helmet beeped. He checks the time before standing. "I've got to get going if I'm to make it back from the mountain before it gets dark." He told Emile as he shoulders his bag.

Emile gave him an odd look. "My, my, why do you look so eager to go sweat and bleed on top of a bloody mountain?"

Six paused. Did he really look eager? Or was Emile he just playing with him? Either way he didn't want to risk being late and suffering from Shress's wrath.

"I just like being outdoors. See you later, Four." He said as he left the room.

"Peace," was Emile's reply as he walks in the opposite direction to his room.

Both Spartans walks away from each other, unaware of the new secret camera that recorded their movements, but mostly Six's.

Sweat was pouring down in rivers and the air was barely moving through his narrow throat as Six forced himself to lift his body weight off the ground, over the branch and lowers back to the ground in a rapid persuasion. He counts the number of pull ups before coming to a halt. Hanging from the huge tree limb he was on.

It was then did he look towards the Sangheilian sitting on the overturn log, not moving or speaking at all. Shress, as always, was the first one to meet him at the top of the mountain. They exchange greetings, but instead of talking of what they discussed the other day, she just remained quiet and remote. Thinking he offended her somehow, he just started doing his PT. He thought she would speak to him later. Now nearly an hour has passed and she hasn't even move an inch. It concerning the Spartan.

'Why am I worried about her?' He thought to himself. 'It's not like we're friends, or are we?' Now that he thought about it. He starts to wonder if he could count on Shress being an ally. Having an Elite on their side could be a huge advantage in the war, but it could also mean his safety was secured. Sure he may get life in prison for all the lying and deception he pulled, but maybe gaining the favor of an Elite could help shorten it, or maybe avoid punishment all together.

'No.' A voice suddenly said from somewhere within his body. 'Don't use her, you idiot. Help her.'

As if his human self was returning, Six suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of thinking only of himself when his friend was sulking away. 'There, I thought it, she's a friend. I don't know how but she is and right now she needs help.'

With great care like he was maneuvering around a motion sensing bomb that may explode, Six moves around Shress and sat right next to her on the log. Six was a bit nervous as he realizes this was the closest he's ever been to the alien. He always kept his distance out of caution that she could kill him, and vice versa, but if he's calling her a friend now, that means he can trust her… right?

However Shress didn't even look at him; Six was starting to wonder if it was healthy for someone to think as much as she does.

"Shress." He said gently. He did not want to scare her, but she continues staring into space. Six spoke a little louder. "Shress!" That did the trick. She stirs and blinks a bit as if she couldn't remember where she was.

He waits until she looks at him and asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" asks Shress looking surprise. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well I just did two hundred chins up and between here and there and you haven't spoken a single word, which was a first."

"Oh." She said, and Six could have sworn he saw what could have past for bashfulness pass on her face. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Six was silent as he thought of how he was going to do this. He never really had talk to anyone before. Among the Spartans they either tell what's bothering them or they say nothing at all and locks it up inside. For Shress however, Six realizes she needs to talk, cause she is certainly not locking the problem inside. The question now is how do you engage in a conversation with an alien who was leading a genocide against your own people?

"Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" Six asked awkwardly. He never thought he would be in such a situation before.

Shress was silent as she switches between looking into Six's face plate and looking into the abyss of the mountain tops. Thinking it would help make things more comfortable, Six removes his helmet and set it on his lap. In his past experience to show your enemy your head was a death sentence, but for some odd reason, Shress was always curious about his appearance.

This proves true as her eyes lock onto Six's, staring into his green eyes once more. Seeing an opening in the silence, Six asks, "Why do you look at me like that?"

Shress broke eye contact and asks, "Like what?"

"Every time I remove my helmet you always stare at my eyes to the point I feel like your about ready to gouge them out." 'Ouch.' Six thought to himself. That could have been too graphic, but he never done this before so who could blame him?

Shress looks embarrass at the assumption as she explains. "It's just I never seen a human before, up close and alive I mean." She said a little awkwardly. "On Sanghelios, there has never been an Sanghelian who bore green eyes before, so just seeing your eyes is like looking at well, an alien."

Six nods along as he desperately search for something else to say when it struck him. "You know," he said to Shress. "I never seen your eyes before." Despite Six removing his helmet on a daily basis now, Shress has never removed her helmet, and Six was curios how a Sangheili female will look without it.

Shress was still for what felt like a minute before reaching up, casting occasional glances at Six, and removes the helmet. Six was expecting her to look like the Elites on the battlefield; he wasn't expecting to see this. She looks like a regular Sanghelian, but her head had a rough angular beauty, The dark skin color offers a lovely form that made up for the lack of hair. He already seen her mandibles before, but now he could see into her mouth and the large dagger like teeth in the back, yet they didn't look too threatening to Six.

Out of all this however it was her eyes that caught his interest. Her iris was dark slits that reminded him of the reptiles he has seen on some foreign planets, but the sclera around the iris was the color silver. Not the regular silver from metal he sees every day, but a type of silver that sparkles when it makes contact with sun rays.

Ironically, it was Six's turn to lose himself in the alien's eye, as he stares at a color no human is bless with it.

He heard a voice say, "Wow." With horror Six realize it was his voice that said it.

Shress cocks her head to the side, "Wow what?"

"Um." Six looks away, mentally kicking himself. What is wrong with him. Never in his whole Spartan career has he ever said anything among those lines.

"I uh, just never seen an eye color like that before, it's very unique." Six finishes trying to sound convincing.

"Oh." Shress said as she looks away too, her eyes avoiding his.

'Great.' Six thought. 'I just made things worse. Maybe it's a good thing Spartans don't interact with other people.'

Finally Shress sighs. "Actually, there is something wrong."

She pauses hesitantly, obviously trying to decide whether to confide in Six or not.

Hoping to help, Six said, "You know we're alone, and I promise I won't tell anybody whatever you're going to say." If he ever tells anyone any of this he's looking at life imprisonment.

Shress was still looking between Six and the mountains before finally speaking. "At my camp, one of the soldiers ,Dinjit, is now pursuing me as a suitor." She finishes in bitter tone.

"Ahh." Six said. "I think I see wants going on. You're nervous about messing things up between you and this guy, right?"

"No!" Shress literally snaps at Six with her open mandibles, causing him to flinch.

'Man, I'm really not cut out for all this talking nonsense.'

Shress fumes on for a bit before calming down and speaking again, "I'm sorry Michael, my problem is the complete opposite of what you just said. You see Dinjit, he's a, a." She couldn't finish her sentence as she lets out a growl, and Six was glad it wasn't directed at him this time.

"An idiot?" Six offered, hoping to earn her confidence again.

She snarls. "Idiot is a too kind a word for the likes of Dinjit. He's arrogant, obnoxious, so set in his ways." She snarls again, unable to contain her anger.

"So he's a jerk." Six concludes.

"What's a jerk?" Shress asks, and for some odd reason, Six was happy to see her face lose its hate filled features as it took on one that was fill with curiosity.

'There's the Shress we all love.' Six slaps his mental self, wishing more than anything to attack his own brain. 'What is wrong with my head.' He demands but receives no answer.

Putting that aside he responds to Shress. "A jerk is the very thing you just describes: obnoxious, idiotic, hot headed." Shress begins to growl as he talks. Tactical thinking suggests to Six he should change the topic and fast. "If this guy is bothering you so much, can't you just say you don't want him to pursue you?"

Shress stood and starts to pace in at a furious speed as she snarls. "It's not that easy, as a male and a highly rank warrior, Dinjit can lay claim on any female he wants." She snarls as she finishes. "And because of my disgraceful lack of suitors while I'm in my youth, I have no choice but to accept him."

Six grunts, which earns a curious glance from Shress, as he says "In our society, a woman can choose who her suitor is and can reject him as well."

"Doesn't matter." Shress said sullenly. "To reject him would be a disgrace to my honor, and thus a disgrace upon my family." She stops walking and her eyes fell to the ground below her. "So far I've been nothing but a disgrace, my ambitions, my actions, even now I am fighting for my people but they will still condemn me because I am not walking the path of a female." She sighs and finishes in a hurtful voice. "I've been nothing but a failure from the start, and no matter what I do, I am destined to be a house mistress mated to someone who probably won't even speak to me aside from having children." She finishes in a small fragile voice.

Like any other Spartan, Six would have paid anything to see an Elite cry, but now seeing Shress hurting, it made Six feel sick to see someone in so much pain. Six wasn't use to this at all, he wanted to comfort Shress but at the same time he didn't want to out of fear of offending her.

'Just imagine you're talking to a Spartan.' He thought. 'Imagine it's someone from Noble team who's having these problems.'

Six took a deep breath, steel himself for the worst before saying, "Shress," but she refuses to look up at him. He remembers that in Sangheili culture to reveal your emotions, especially a woman, was considered a disgrace. He needed to let her know it was alright with him.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, then again a Spartan never leaves his buddies hanging.' Six rose, walks to Shress and very slowly took her hand in his. He was surprise to find it warm, he could actually feel the heat radiating from her hand and seeping into his armor shielded body.

Shress jerked violently and wrench her hand away from Six, a look of shock and confusion plaster on her face. Six raises his hands and said. "Wait, wait, I was just trying to get your attention, what I did doesn't mean anything, well it does, but not in the way you are thinking."

Shress remains silent before picking up her helmet and said, "I think I should go." She said rather awkwardly.

She was already walking away when Six cried. "Wait Shress, I didn't mean anything like that it was just-" He stops as Shress started walking down the trail back into the mountain.

Six continues to stand in place, watching her go when something explodes in his ear like the voice of God. "Get after her you lunatic!"

Six snaps into action, he runs after Shress, for some reason putting all of his energy in his legs, not wanting to let her get away. Shress turns at the sound of pounding feet and takes out her energy sword. Six saw the danger but could not stop his momentum. He tried to dig his feet into the dirt but he was moving too fast. Shress activates her sword but before she could take a slice at the Spartan, he crashes into her and they tumble down the rocky slope. Finally they roll to a halt on a small grassy meadow growing in the light of the setting sun.

Both of them were daze, but Six forces himself to his feet while he held his side, hoping he didn't break his ribs. Shress saw Six stand and rises as well, hissing in pain as they stood facing each other.

Six blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Man that hurts...," Moaned Six while he clutches his side. Then he remembers the whole reason he gave chase so he hurriedly explain. "Shress, I didn't grab your hand out of affection, but because I wanted to let you know I am here for you. It's a sign of assurance among humans, no matter what happens, I'm there for you."

The Elite didn't say anything, surprise by Six's allegiance, so he continues. "I know you are under a lot of pressure, the walls are closing in on you and you are growing more and more in despair, but never, don't you dare, ever think that you are a disgrace. Among humans to stand out, to make a change is met with open hostility, something that you are facing, but believe in me, you might start a revolution. Right now there are probably hundreds of Sangehili females on your planet looking up to you, admiring you, and looking at what you've done. You became the first female Zealot. You were hand chosen by the prophets themselves." Six hated holding up the leaders of the Covenant, but this was for Shress, not them. "And you got in a fist fight with a Spartan and came out alive, not many people can survive that, I should know. People will treat you like nothing for now, but I bet you anything that your people will hail you as a hero, and you'll be destine to live on as a legend before you know it…"

Six took a deep breath while his mental state ponders, 'where did that speech come from?' But that didn't matter; he was just hoping it helped Shress. The alien was silent as she looks down at the grass before looking up at him, her helmet preventing him from seeing her expression.

"Thank you Michael." she finally said in a grateful tone. "No one has ever said that to me, not even my own parents." She confessed.

Michael just smiles and replied with a "Your welcome, that's what friends are for, right?"

Shress was silent before saying, "Yes, friends."

They were silent, but this silence was a good one as they were comforted by each other's presence. The setting sun caught Shress's eyes and she hisses. "We need to go now Michael."

He nods as he started up the hill, needing to retrieve his gear, but stops and says, "I'll see you later Shress, my friend," in a confident voice.

She turns towards him and her mandibles came closer together, perhaps that was the Sangheili's way of smiling. "Farewell Michael, my friend."

They grin at each other before Six turns and starts up the mountain, feeling better all of a sudden.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

Shress enters Holy Retribution, happily smiling at anything and everything, her mind still on the human Michael.

She has never been given such complements before. She never thought her disgraceful acts could make her a hero. Those words were exactly what she needed at the moment. Her parents were so set in their ways they wouldn't have dare thought of telling their daughter such things. To fill her head with fantasies when they were trying to squash it. Yet at the moment she didn't care what her parents thought, she was just happy knowing that she now had a friend. Someone she could talk to without fear that he may tell anyone her secrets.

She was walking to her quarters when a shadowy figure steps in front of her. Her good mood and smile disappears as she instantly knew who the person was.

Dinjit steps out of the shadow and asks, "Where were you?"

Shress just shrugs and said. "Out taking a walk, is that a crime?" before he could reply, she slips behind him and was walking away when he grabs her upper arm. She turns and snarls at him, causing him to let go. They might be the same height, but she was still a superior.

Dinjit growls in defense and said. "Ruan was looking for you earlier." Shress felt her mind goes blank with dread. "I'll escort you there." Dinjit finish as if thinking Shress wanted his company.

They walk through the camp as Dinjit tried four times to start a conversation, but Shress remains silent as horrible thoughts sped through her mind.

'What could Ruan want? Has he discovered my secret meetings with Michael? Am I about to be executed? Or is my father here to visit?'

"Shress!" a loud voice booms. She shook herself and found that they have stop in front of Ruan's command tent. Dinjit asks, "Do you want me to wait here for you?"

"No." she spoke quickly but added, "thank you," at the end. Dinjit gave his court-mate an odd look before walking away, leaving Shress alone in front of the tent. She calms her nerves the best she could before entering.

Inside the tent was nice and orderly, medals and awards, accommodated one side of the wall while opposite was a bed. Spread across the floor was an elegant rug, the best kind that could be made by delicate fingers. In the middle of the tent sat her commander, her CO as Michael would say, kneeling in front of a short table that was holding a data meter and a goblet of some simmering drink.

The aging warrior waved at the opposite side of the table and said, "Zealot, please sit."

Shress gulps before walking forward and kneels at the table, her hands resting on her knees as she waited for Ruan to speak.

The Zealot was an unnerving sight. He was reaching his eightieth summer and yet he still retains the body of a well brought up warrior. His skin bore the scars of past wars, some past, some present. He was eight feet tall when he stands and was the only male that Shress knows who has large rippling muscles. He has survived on seven human worlds and has been rumored to have killed more humans than anyone else in the entire fleet. As Shress observes her commander, she wonders if he's been "working out" as Michael has been doing, building his muscles.

The old Sanghelian drinks from the goblet, sets it down, looks at Shress, and spoke in an old leathery voice. "Zealot, I have grand news for you."

Grand news? Shress felt herself relax, she wasn't in trouble after all, Ruan just wanted to tell her something.

Ruan picks up the data meter on the table ad said. "Thanks to your successful raid on the human base, we have discovered the location of the greatest of the gods instruments, The Navigator." He sighs at this as if the excitement was too much for the veteran warrior's heart. "It is to you we must thank, you and your team of Rangers, soon you may even have my rank as Zealot Commander."

Zealot Commander? This was grand news! This could be the very thing she needs. She could return home as a hero, and this will wipe away the shame and present her with more glory, enough to keep Dinjit and the other fools away from her. She grins at this idea, but then it faded as she begins to wonder the commander's words.

"Begging your pardon commander, but why do you think I'll be promoted soon?" she asks.

"Because since you and I are the only Zealots left, should I fall in battle, then it will be you Shress La' Vdamee who can take my place." He said this without the slightest hint of fear of dying.

Shress was stunned, due to his advancing summers, Ruan hasn't taken part in any attacks and so far the humans are unaware of their location.

Seeing her confused face, Ruan elaborates. "Because this is such an amazing find, the prophet of Regret himself, now leads a fleet here, at this very moment." The Zealots pride was not amiss as he finishes. "With the fleet of Righteous Quality, we will cleanse this land of the human parasite, with me and the other commanders leading the way." He ended with the slightest hint of glee. "Leaving you as the commander should I fall here on this planet."

Shress caught the raging excitement in the tent. The high Prophet Regret himself was coming here; it will be the greatest of honor to fight under him, a tale that will delight her parents greatly, not to mention the fact that she might actually be promoted to a commander. Finally she could sustain her blood lust, avenge Nodam and Kluan. She can finally destroy all the humans, destroy all the demons and… destroy Michael?

Her thrill of total victory died suddenly in her chest like a flower being step on. Michael was a human, she should have seen this coming, and what was she thinking? She knew this day was coming yet she didn't think much about it, she didn't think she would become friends with the human, and now knowing he was going to die made her feel sick. When the high prophet gets here, it's all over, Michael and his comrades will be killed unless they leave the planet.

Ruan tilts his head slightly. "Zealot? Is there something wrong?" he asks, noticing how her excitement seems to have evaporated.

"Um, nothing commander." Shress replies hurriedly. "Can I please be excused to bed, I'm really tired,"

"Of course." The words barely left the senior Zealot before Shress stood place a fist over her heart and gave a small bow before turning and walking out of the tent. Once outside she let out a held breath and began thinking of her options.

She could do nothing and face the facts; she's a Zealot, part of the holy Covenant army, raging war against unclean creatures. But were they? All of her conversations with Michael has startled her. Both their species almost have the same common interests, world peace, making new discoveries and determined to protect their way of life. They were the complete opposite of the unholy beings that the prophets made them out to be. She couldn't save them, not all of them, but maybe she could save one of them, her friend.

She knew what she was going to do. She activated her camouflage and left the camp, running as fast as she could back to her and Michael's usual meeting spot.

**Six POV**

'Where the heck is she.' Six wonders as he watch the sun beginning to set.

He has been waiting all day for her. He finishes his PT hours ago and was growing restless and semi worried. Shress was never late before, he hope she was alright, he felt his heart sink a bit as he thought what might happen to her if the Covenant discover their secret meetings. Shress never voice them, but he was sure the Covenant punishment against conspiracy is more severe than the humans.

He checks his watch in his HUD for the hundredth time and saw it was five hundred hours. He needed to leave if he was going to make it back to Sword Base before it gets dark. He sighs before hefting his bag, but pauses as he hears footsteps behind him.

Thinking it was Shress in her active camouflage, he turns and said. "Well it's about t-" His voice trails off as he recognize the person before him.

He couldn't believe his eyes, but standing before him was none other than Doctor Halsey. She seems to be out of breath, had scraps on her hands and her face was a slight red color. Standing by her side were two military MP's, both looking as tired as Halsey.

'Oh man, this is it, I'm a goner now.' Six thought.

Halsey finally composes herself before demanding in a rather flustered tone. "Lieutenant, what are you doing up here?"

"Are you going to court martial me if I don't answer." He replies smoothly, but at the moment his mind was abuzz as he tries to think of a good excuse.

"Yes, I will lieutenant," she said in a confident voice, "Unless you tell me who it is you are meeting."

Six sighs. "Halsey I told you, if you want to know ask Admiral Hood-"

"I already did," she says calmly, "and he is unaware of any secret meetings between you and a senior officer, and I see no one else around, no common soldier." She stress the words common soldier, "Either, so are you willing to tell me the truth now lieutenant." she asks as she folds her arms.

Six literally felt as if his world was crumbling at the moment. She actually talked to Hood? He was the busiest person in the whole galaxy, how could she have gotten clearance to talk to him, more so, where did she get the courage to talk to the Admiral? Well she was talking to a Spartan completely unafraid so that could be part of it.

What really hit his core was that comment about meeting a common soldier. The only person he lied to about that was Emile. 'Emile may have a large mouth but he wouldn't rat me out to Halsey, I doubt he could even be in the same room with her without attempting to strangle her.'

With that in mind there left only one possible conclusion; Halsey has been spying on him. He felt enrage at this, yet this wasn't the first time she's done something to agitate him, there was the fact she refuses to call him a Spartan, but the lying and spying was most hurtful to him at the moment.

Halsey clears her throat, gaining Six's attention, "Well lieutenant, since you are unwillingly to speak the truth, I will just have to place you under arm guard until you speak the truth." She turns to the marines. "Soldiers, please escort the lieutenant, out of here."

The Marines eyes shows fear as they gaze at the Spartan who stood tall and loosens his muscles. A Spartan never goes down without a fight. Six made to charge but stops, these were his fellow soldiers, brothers in arms, he couldn't, and he wouldn't hurt them.

Halsey notices his hesitation and says. "Take him." again, but before the Marines could move, another voice interrupted.

"That won't be necessary boys."

Six felt his gut twist as he looks behind the startle Marines. Standing behind them, having crept up with the silence of a mouse was Carter, fully armored and weapon in hand.

Six now really wishes he was anywhere but here, before he could speak, Carter continues, "Sorry I'm late Six, I got held up back at the base."

Six was thankful his helmet hid his puzzled face, unsure what Carter was doing.

Halsey turns, looking furious as she asks, "Commander, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have a secret meeting with Six, something you already know. "He looks up at Six and gestures him to follow. "Come on Six, let's find a more confidential place to talk."

Six gratefully follows, passing Halsey who looks angry enough to spit poison. "Commander, you have not been meeting with Noble Six in the past few days, now you expect me to believe you're his secret contact?"

"Yes I am." Carter replies, as he led Six away without another word, leaving an angry Doctor and two confused Marines.

They walk for almost twenty minutes when Six says, "Sir I-"

"Save it Six." Carter growls, coming to a halt just a few meters down the mountain and turns to face Six.

"What were you doing up here Noble? And I want the truth." Carter demands.

Six took a breath before saying, "I was doing PT-"

"Just like how you were meeting a common soldier up here?" Carter demanded, causing Six to look down in shame. He didn't blame Emile for telling Carter the lie, Carter he trusts, not the control freak doctor.

Carter breaths loudly before saying. "I followed Halsey up here because I heard there was going to be trouble. Looks like the rumors are true, now I have to do something with you to make it look like I'm setting you up for some special mission."

"Like what, sir?" Six asks.

Carter thought before answering, "I was planning on having Emile and Jun go scout out the far ridge of the mountains, but now I guess you'll just have to switch out with Emile, understood Spartan?"

"Yes sir." Six says, eyes still downcast.

Carter grunts before leaning in and asking. "What are you really doing up here lieutenant? Speak truthfully."

"I wasn't lying sir." Six replies. "I am, or was meeting somebody up here."

"Who?" Carter asks.

"I rather not say at the moment sir." Six felt small talking to his officer like this, but he got no choice, as an "honorable warrior" as Shress calls him, he has to keep his promises, which included not telling his CO of his new comrade.

Carter sighs. "I trust your judgment Six." Here he leans in. "But don't think I will not throw you under the bus if you do something no other Spartan will do, got me?"

Six nods while he though. 'Too late for that Carter, guess you have to throw me under the bus after all.'

"Keep up Six," Jun says as he hops over the boulders with the agility of a goat."

Six follows close behind, lugging his sniper rifle with him, trying to keep up with Jun. So far the recon mission they were on has gone on smoothly, no engagements or other kind of contact at all. The blue and green Spartans blends in almost perfectly with the shadowy landscape as they climb over the mountain tops, searching for anything alien. They've been at this for hours, yet so far, there has been no action, no joy.

"Well this is a pretty sight." Jun commented, looking down at something from the ridge he was resting on.

Six caught up to him and look at what he was staring at, it made his heart ache for some reason. It was the small ledge where he and Shress fell the other day, the place where he comforted Shress and they confirm that their acquaintance stage had passed into the stage of friendship. He hopes his new and only non-Spartan friend was ok wherever she was.

"Well, let's move Six." Jun says as he starts to move to the north. Six was about to follow when he notice something, there was something shining in the meadow, the rays of Reach's planet like moon reveals an object under a rock.

Six made sure Jun wasn't far away before he jumps, and skids on the rocky wall of the stone as he slides down to the meadow. The grass was flatten as he walks by, the large blue armored human, disturbing the chant of the night as insects and other night prowlers went silent as Six walks by.

He came to the rock and flips it over. He was stun to find human dog tags, but as he examines them, he was even more astonish to see it was his own dog tags. How did they get there? They've been missing before he and Shress fell in the meadow, so how did they appear here of all places? That was when he notices the markings on the ground.

They were gouge into the dirt with a blade, at first he thought it was all gibberish, but as he gets down on one knee, he realizes it was actually the human alphabet system mix with the Sangheili ruins. It was Shress, he realizes as he looks at his dog tags, she took his tags and left this message, but why and where was she?

'Maybe the weird writing holds the answers.' He thought as he leans in and tries to read the weird markings. There was the human H and Y, while there was a weird letter that looks like a K with squiggly lines originating from it in between the two human letters. Next to that was an O with what looks like a person who was bowing with his hands up in the middle. The last image was clear, it was a warning, a X within a circle that looks like it was shooting out lightning bolts, Shress told him this was use to warn others of her race of a fast moving threat.

Was this message meant for him, or was it Shress writing a distress signal. It didn't matter, he needed to make sure she was alright, and there was only one way to do that.

"Hey Six." He hears, Six looks up to see Jun looking down at him from the ridge. Six hid his tags behind his back while his foot conveniently landed on the symbols on the ground, disorientating the images. Jun held up his arms and asks. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Six answers before pointing south, the direction where Shress usually comes from. "Why don't we go investigate a bit that way?"

"Why?" Jun asks as he slid down next to Six. "Scans show that area is clean."

"Well it's easy to break machines." Six said, quoting their old lieutenant commander. "I just got a funny feeling, besides there's a chance of excitement down that way." which was true.

Jun thought for a moment before saying. "Alright, let's go."

They haven't gone more than a few meters when they both duck down when they saw a Phantom. They watch the lavender ship as it scans the mountain side with a search light before moving back down farther south.

Jun turns to Six and says, "I guess you're right about that whole excitement thing," he says as both Spartans begins to trace the phantom back to where it came from.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Thank you all for reading this story. I can not believe how popular this story has gotten. It feels good to be back in the saddle, so to speak. I am thinking about updating tomorrow as well. It just depends on how far I get in rewriting the next chapter.

I also have good news. I am getting a 360 with all the halo games so when I do get it I can start writing a new chapter for this story.

Jtf0012 signing off.


	7. war council

**Shress La' Vdamee**

Shress awoke to the sound of pounding feet and the mingling of different alien voices, all shouting to be overheard. She glances at the side of her tent and sees it's not morning yet, there must be something wrong. Very wrong.

She quickly gets up and place on her armor, grabs her blaster and heads outside.

All of Holy Retribution was engulfed in chaos.

Sangheilians barked orders, Kig-Yar were in disarray while the Unggoy were entangled in various tasks.

Shress tries to learn what was going on, but everyone was too engrossed in their tasks to pay her any attention.

It wasn't until she roars at a squadron of waddling Unggoy did someone notice the Zealot.

"Soldier." She snaps. "What has happen?"

The leader of the outfit, a large Unggoy with a red pack of methane, pushes forward and exclaimed, "Demons mistress, there are demons in the mountains, they just destroyed all of our defense posts, the commander doesn't know how they found us."

Shress felt cold sweat starting to break from her skin. 'demons? Was it Michael, did he come this way rather than leave like my message told him to?

Shress was still trying to process this when she heard the war cry. Soon the Sangheili's, Kig-Yars, Unggoys, and even the camp's twin Mgalekgolo took up the thunderous cry and roars their blood lust into the dark skies.

Out of routine, Shress tilts back her head and roars as well, passing the message that there was a major battle upon them, and for the first time in her life, she felt pity well up inside her.

**Six POV**

Sword base was in a frantic state by the time Jun and Six got back from their late night recon. An army of Marines and their machines were being assembled in the early dawn light, soldiers were gearing up, Scorpions were being loaded, and the Falcons were being prep for long term engagement. The signs of combat were all but overwhelming to the Spartans.

The battle tired Recon Bravo team barely sat down when a MJOLNIR armored Carter walks towards them. "Six, Jun, war meeting in Sword's conference room, now."

The two super soldiers didn't even have time to eat breakfast, but they didn't complain as they got up and follows their commander back into the base. They walk through the maze of hallways and stairwells; the signs of the previous Covenant siege were still burn in place. The briefing room was at the very top of the fortress, with the elevators still out of commission, it took a while for three Spartans to make it to the top.

On the top floor was a room full of high ranking officers, aside from the Spartans of Noble team and Doctor Halsey. Six felt his blood boil at the sight of the doctor, but kept his anger in check, knowing he was really irritated at himself for being caught in the first place due to his sloppiness. Halsey just cast the blue clad Spartan a glance before returning her focus to the table the group was assembled around.

The table was a huge holographic projection; part of it was showing the face of Colonel Holland while the rest of the table was showing an image of Reach from high orbit.

Noticing the presence of the two Spartans, the Colonel nods to them and said, "Noble Three, Noble Six, good of you to join us, I expect the two of you need some rest after last night."

It was Six who answers. "That sounds good sir, but we're ready for another fight if we are needed sir."

The Colonel sighs before he spoke. "That's why we are here, there's another fight coming." He turns his attention back to the others in the room. "You all heard bits and pieces of information of what we found, but I expect you want to hear the whole story from the source." He looks to the two Spartans again. "Would one of you gentlemen like to take the floor?"

Before Six could raise his hand, Jun steps forward and said. "I'll do the explaining sir."

The holographic image on the table changes to the photos that Jun and Six took of the newly discovered enemy territory.

The first image was of the ghost towns of the old settlements, along with the mutilated corpses of their former occupants. The Marine officers shifted in their seats, uncomfortable of the show of bloody violence, but Six saw in Noble Team's eyes the determination to reap vengeance upon the ones who were responsible for the massacre.

"We thought the settlements in this area were silent because they didn't like the UNSC. A dark settlement." Six nodded along, the dark settlements were where most rebels hid, a community where they hide from the UNSC government and ran their own system of regime.

"However after we saw and followed an enemy aircraft, we found our way to the settlement and found this." Here the green Spartan waves his hand at the image of the human carcasses. "Among the settlement were various military arms, confirming that they were either rebels or smugglers."

The scene snaps to another picture, two cases filled with assault and battle rifles.

Jun continues without a break. "After 'recovering' the stolen material." Here Emile let out a badly concealed snort. "We made our way deeper into the unknown zone where we encountered this." He finishes as the image changes again.

Here the interest of the crowd was intensified as they stared at the strange tower before them. It was nearly thirty six feet tall, pulsing some sort of energy release every heartbeat and showing the area with its eerie indigo color. The image was disorientated, proof that whatever the thing was, it was messing up human tech as they move closer to the tower.

"We believe this is a Covenant Jammer, this is what was making us blind in what was really going on in the area, which turns out to be this." The hologram switch to the next and final image Recon Bravo snap before falling back.

Here the officers gasp, Noble Team's faces harden, and Doctor Halsey merely raises an eyebrow. The scene spread out on the table portrayed a Covenant camp, ranging from one thousand, to three thousand occupants. There were huge antigun turrets set up around a large tower that seems to stretch into the sky for miles, its purpose unclarified. Yet what gains the center of attention was the Covenant Corvette resting in place over the camp, indicating heavy land and air superiority.

This surpasses all of the bases assumptions, this wasn't a small scout force, this was an invasion. The number of Covenant and the size of their weaponry suggest they were determined to stay.

Nobody could see through Six's polarized face plate, allowing him to display an ashamed and somewhat angry face. 'Did Shress know about this? Of course she did, she is a Zealot, I knew she wasn't alone but I didn't expect there to be an army here.' Six felt betrayal, anger and shame build up inside, but chief among them was sadness.

He admitted to her that he felt like a friend to her now, and here she is hiding a secret that was bent on killing him and all he was fighting to defend. He tried to be angry at the Elite, but instead of anger there was a deep stinging sensation that he could not identify, anger, frustration, or sorrow?

"I know this looks bad." Holland continues, bringing Six out of deep thought. "But Noble Two and Auntie Dot has already come up with a plan of engagement." He turns his gaze to the table and calmly said calmly. "Dot?"

An unseen AI known as Auntie Dot, the artificial intelligence that ran all military intelligence support, began talking in an emotionless voice. "The reading from the Covenant Jammer has prevented us from detecting any unknown anomaly, but we are able to compute that the central spire's in the center of the Covenant camp are beacons."

"Beacons?" A young Sergeant asks, his name proclaims him as 'E. Buck' while the armor he was wearing was clearly ODST. The sergeant's face flushed with embarrassment and looks down at the ground, not meeting anyone eyes.

"Correct Staff Sergeant Buck." Replies Dot with her blank tone. "We are inconclusive of who the Spires are signaling to, but reasonable logic suggests the signals are being broadcast to a larger Covenant force, allowing them to home in on Reach."

"Which means we need to take the squatters out before their buddies get here." Holland interrupted. "If they are no longer broadcasting, then there's no way the additional Covenant forces can find us, the plan calls on nothing short of an all-out assault."

The view change to the terrain surrounding the region Six and Jun just got done scouting.

"We'll gather all our forces here." Blue marks appear on the far corner of the map. "Warthogs and Mongooses will speed ahead while the Scorpions hang back." The blue marks shifted forward as the Colonel spoke. "When we engage the enemy, that's when we break off the spear head," here the Warthogs and Mongooses split apart, equal numbers heading to the right and the left, save the tanks that remains to engage enemy forces.

"This is design to lure the Covenant out of their defensive positions, to try and handle the tanks, what they believe to be our primary weapon while the smaller vehicles flank their positions. The Scorpions will be under command of Lt Colonel Debits, while Noble One and Noble Five provides some air support from above." Debits and Carter locks eyes, nods, than turn back to the table.

"Alpha team" the group that split off to the left was highlighted, "will move on through the plains, they'll be led by Commander Wilkins, Captain Nimadi, and Noble 3 and 4." The two named officers glanced nervously at the Spartans before returning their gaze back to the presentation.

"Bravo team," the group on the right, "will have the much more difficult part of the mission, the narrow canyon roads and high walls will provide perfect ambush sites, but in order to engage the enemy camp and provide large scale air support, we must take down the anti-air batteries, call signed 'Tyrants', surrounding the area." The locations were pinpointed along the rim of the canyon. "Commander Gizmo will lead this assault, with Spartans, Noble Two and Six providing addition support."

Holland pauses before looking everyone in the room in the eye before stating, "This is an all or nothing plan men, if we fail here, then all of Reach will fall as well, the war will begin at 1000 hours, alright soldiers, get ready and good luck." With that, the transmission ended, leaving the room in semi-darkness.

Six awoke to Emile tapping his helmet.

"Man you are tired, you didn't even hear me coming." Emile said in a teasing voice.

Six didn't respond, what Emile said was true. He had no idea how, or why, but suddenly all of his senses have gone dull, like an overused knife. 'Did Shress have something to do with my blunt senses?'

"Anyway, you and Jun only have fifteen minutes to eat, thunders rolling out soon." Emile finishes before walking away.

Six sighs before looking to Jun, who was dozing next to him on the cold cement floor in the atrium, head prop up on a sandbag. Six reaches towards him, but Jun hand shot up like a cobra breaking from cover and caught Six's hand.

Jun opens his eyes and turns to Six, "You really are losing your senses aren't you six?" he asks teasingly.

Trying to save as much pride as he could, Six simply said, "shut up," before rising and heading outside.

The courtyard was empty, but from the vantage point Six was at he could see the tanks, warthogs and Mongooses all rallied outside the gate. The smell of diesel clouds the air, and dust shrouds the base in a dirty fog. Marines walk among their machinery, hefting equipment, loading rounds into their magazines, and reloading their rifles.

Six looks up and watch as twelve Falcons flew overhead, heavily burden by additional firepower, all heading in the direction of the massive army.

Six frowns slightly as he counted the helicopters, they had three additional birds then when they did a few hours ago. He returns his gaze back to the field, did a head count and discover they had additional forces.

Jun walks up to him and asks, "Something wrong?"

"Where did these extra fighters come from?" Six asks, more to himself then to Jun.

"They're reinforcements from Castle Base," The scout replied, "and the birds are from the Grafton, she's coming into orbit as well as the Saratoga and London."

Six nods before asking, "Are those the only ships we have?"

"More are inbound from other systems; you would think we're defending Earth or something."

"Well, Reach is just a few light years away from Earth, so if Reach falls, so will Earth."

Both Spartans became silent as they ponder their understanding. Unconsciously, they both reach into their pockets and brought out energy bars and automatically ate them, too anxious to stomach anything bigger.

"We should get down there," Jun finally said before placing on his helmet. Six watches as additional VTOL craft arrive before placing on his helmet and follow Jun.

They walk all the way to the gate and pass through. Up close Six was amaze by the mighty force that was assembled within the small hours of morning. But years of fighting the Covenant informs him that this isn't enough to face off any Covenant army, no matter how small the forces are.

It was then did it hit him, this would be his first major battle; the first where he's directly involved. In all the battles he attended, from Harvest all the way down to Jericho VII, he was never part of any major engagement; he was always skimming around the field of battle and performed lone wolf missions.

He soon felt fear flood through him, not for his life, but for the lives of the men he was working with. He only fought with a team for a few weeks, now here he is preparing to engage the greatest threat the people of Reach have ever face before, part of an army that depended on corporation, something he isn't good at. Will he be able to lead, to work with other soldiers, and ensure a victory?

'Of course I can,' he thought to himself. 'I'm a Spartan.'

"Hey lieutenant." A large voice he knows well spoke up behind him.

Six turns, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something flying towards him, out of reflex he caught it. It was a large bulky gun, a 40 mm grenade launcher. Suddenly Six became emotional as he thought of Sergeant Gunther, he wasn't the first Marine he met, but he was one of the bravest, volunteering to ensure none of his boys will take part in a suicide mission.

'Now his men will probably fight, and possibly die today.' Six wondered to himself.

Six looks up and saw it was Jorge who threw the gun at him.

"You might need that Six." A Falcon landed a few meters away in a dusty field, spraying pebbles and sand in different directions.

"My ride is here." Jorge grabs his large gun that was at his feet and nods to Six. "See you later Lieutenant." He said before hunkering away to the waiting helicopter.

"See you Jorge." Six says before he grasps something that just cross his mind, none of his teammates has ever called him by his first name.

'Maybe they still think I'm a newbie.'

Then his radio buzzes and he hears the expert voice of Holland. "Men, mount up!"

Six checks his time, 900 hours, they need to head out now. He scans his HUD and sees his Warthog was located in the middle of the massive reaction force. As he walks towards his appointed military truck he passed a lot of Marines. Most of them were already injured from the previous engagement, various scars and burns identify them as veteran warriors. As he walks among them, Six saw different emotions, bravery, sadness, fear, and anger.

So many feelings, so many people, it unnerves Six, he never been in a great throng of people before, all of who with different moods glue to their faces. He couldn't wait till this was all over, he was meant to be a loner, and so far he was only able to put up with a team of five at maximum.

Finally he arrives at his Warthog, where Kat and a young Lance Corporal were already waiting. Kat was calmly reading her data pad while the Marine had his eyes close and was whispering under his breath, probably saying last minute prayers.

Six sits on the passenger's side while Kat sat on the driver's side.

"Kat." Six says in greeting.

"Lieutenant." Noble Two replies back plainly. Six sighs within his suit, again no name.

He glances back at the Marine; his name was written on tape and stuck to his chest plate, 'Lin.'

He thought about exchanging greetings, but the boy was so deep in his prayers it looks as if he was in another world. 'Just like Shress' a tiny voice said in the back of his head.

Six felt himself shiver, Shress. He hopes he won't have to face her in battle and he also hopes that she wouldn't be killed.

'Maybe I should pray,' but Six never prayed before, he had no idea how.

Six looks back at the Corporal behind him; he couldn't believe he was doing this. Gently he prods the Marine, who looks up, slightly shocked from the contact.

"Lance Corporal Lin?" He asks making sure he got the boy's name right.

"Yes sir?" He asks in a small voice like a child being caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

Six gulps once, then twice, then let go of his pride as he asks. "Do you think you could pray for a friend of mine?"

"Oh?" The Corporal said, taken off guard by the request. "Um, ok, what-what is the name of your friend?"

Six glimpses at Kat, making sure she wasn't paying attention before leaning in close and said in a near whisper. "Shress."

"Shress?" asks Lin.

Six nods in confirmation.

Lin nods, and says. "Ok, but…Why don't you pray for your friend… Shress? Uh sir?" He adds quickly.

Six just shrugs and said. "I think my hands are too bloody for prayer."

Six was surprised when he saw Lin smile. "Ah sir, no hands are too bloody for the grace of the Lord."

"Uh, right." Six says before turning around, pondering the young soldier's words.

Kat was still tapping buttons on her pad; her eyes were still on the screen when she asks, "Who's Shress?"

Six felt himself go pale under his armor before just saying, "a friend."

Kat frowns and turns to look at Six, but before she could say anything a voice over the comm gave the orders, "Ready engines!"

Kat replaces her helmet and reeves the engine, the other vehicles all around replies in kind. Soon it looks like a brown cloud thunder storm was originating from the mountain. Six scans the area, making sure everyone was in their armored cars, nobody was in the way of the Scorpions and the choppers took to the skies.

"Forward!" The command finally came, and like a metallic cavalry force, the grand army of Reach moved forward, going over a hundred miles an hour as they race into the open arms of the enemy.

Behind him, Six could hear Lin praying again, and he was sure he heard Shress name mention. At the sound of his friend's name, he looks in the direction they were heading and prayed (or what he thought could pass as a prayer).

'Please, please to whoever is listening, God I guess, please may Shress not get caught up in all this or worse in my way.'

Six sighs, if he sees Shress today, he knew he would have to kill her. And for once, in his whole Spartan career, he wonders if he has the nerve to pull the trigger.

Sorry for not posting on Thursday. Some things came up and it got in the way of finishing this chapter. To those of you who sent pm to me about getting a Xbox 1 with the master chief collection I can not get one. I do not have internet. I use a jetpack to post and after a set amount it will slow down to the point of the web pages will not even load. I will never be able to update each game in order to play it. My parents have one and all it does each time it is turned on it has to update. With their 80 mbs/sec internet with satellite internet it still takes more then two days for it to download the game with all available updates. To bypass this I got the 360 with halo reach, 4, 3, and 3 odst. I have also a play through video of halo 5 guardians so I will be able continue to write. I have ch 8 though 12 written up. All I have to do is edit it. If everything goes right I will have a new chapter ready tomorrow.


	8. Total war

*Be warn, contains war violence (Hench the name). Enjoy.**

**Six's POV**

Dirt was tossed into the air as the column of military vehicles thundered down the barren grounds of Reach. The Scorpions soon fell behind as the more agile vehicles move forward, turning themselves into live bait in order to draw out easy targets for the tanks. Helicopters flew overhead, from Hornets supplied with heavy weaponry to the light flying Falcons, the birds in the air are ready to assist in the coming battle.

'This was what it was like before we made spaceships' Six thought to himself as he checks his battle rifle one last time.

The convoy was almost to the Dark Zone, where the Covenant is no doubt preparing for them. Auntie Dot provided them with low altitude imagery from Short Sword jets when they did a recon run. It showed large scale movements in the Dark Zone, possibly Wraiths and Scarabs. This didn't boost morale among the troops, but it did help motivated the Spartans; there'll be enough targets to shoot at.

Across Noble Team's secured line, Carter spoke, "That Spire is our number one priority Noble. Do what you have to ensure its dead. Jun, what's the status on that death pack?"

Jun responded in a rather enthusiastic voice. "Signal lock is loud and clear."

"Copy that." Kat replied in her ever cool voice. "Requiring signal lock on the Pylon." As if on cue, they passed the cliff where the jammer rested on as Kat started the count down. "Detonating in three, two, one." She raises and presses the detonator with one hand and kept the other on the wheel.

Six watch the spectacle as the tower was engulf in flames. A small revenge for the humans slaughtered in the mountains. Six's head quickly twists forward when he heard the familiar wail of plasma shots.

In front of them was what looks like every Banshee ever created. It was like a great flock of purple scavenger birds was heading straight towards them, with hundreds of fire balls already released. The cars and four wheelers all swerved to avoid them, but all around Six heard both machine and men groan in pain as the intense heat began devoured their flesh. A small bright blue sun suddenly came out of nowhere and lands on top of a Warthog, killing all inside. Like a bird caught in a storm, the human forces were swept into an all-out battle.

"Split, now!" Carter cries. He wasn't the commander of the entire invasion force, but every Marine followed his orders. Alpha team splits to the left, heading to the plains, while Bravo heads to the right in the direction of the mountains.

There was only a single bridge that could be used to cross a gorge that was separating the plains from the mountains, and at the moment it was full to the limit with Warthogs all madly trying to cross into momentarily safety.

"Maybe we should hold back and wait," Six barely finished his suggestion when Kat suddenly shouted "No time" and punches the gas.

Six looked up and saw that a plasma mortar round was bearing down on the bridge.

"In coming!" warned Six, but Kat was in the zone, nothing was stopping her. She simply shifts the car's gears and said "might want to hold on to something."

Taking her advice, Six grabs the upper rail above him while he listens to Lin praying louder than before. Six was hoping that they could make it across the bridge before the flying grenade hits it, but it was too late. The plasma slams into the bridge and it shatters like a stone hitting ice. However, Kat didn't slow down, in fact, she gunned the engine some more. A small part of the bridge was raised higher than the other pieces and became an improvised ramp. At nearly a hundred and fifty miles an hour, they jump over the crumbling structure, allowing weightlessness to take over. The sensation was one that Six enjoys, but it came to a bone crushing stop when they landed. The warthog started doing back flips while the contents of the car came undone and flew around its occupants.

Whether it was from the Gs he was experiencing or something hard hit his head, Six suddenly felt himself black out. He tried to fight it but it was too strong and he was out before he knew it.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

Shress watches from her perch as the Covenant and human forces collide. It was like watching two great super storms crashing together. This was her first time witnessing such a large scale ground battle. The smaller human vehicles broke off, not even engaging the charging Covenant forces, and flank them, one side heading to the plains while the other heads to the mountains. Soon the small Ghosts and Revenants found themselves facing the larger human war machines. They blasted away at each other, and rammed into their adversaries until fire took over. She shudders as she imagines how terrible it was to be burned alive.

Suddenly a Ranger ran up to her and shouts, "Zealot!"

"What?" she asks.

"A squadron of humans has broken our perimeter, they're closing in on our position." He said in a frantic voice.

Shress didn't like the thought of killing humans, but she takes out her concussion rifle and nods at the Ranger. "Lead the way."

**Six POV**

Six awoke to Kat's voice. "Six can you hear me? Six we got to move, now!"

Six opened his eyes and saw Kat firing her rifle at Covenant forces coming at her from a hilltop. The bodies of Marines were littered at their feet.

Slowly, the Spartan got up. He heard a yell behind him and turns around just in time to see a warthog attempt to jump over the now destroyed bridge. They didn't have enough momentum and crashed into the cliff before they fell into the canyon. Six knew the screaming he heard from the Marines inside the doomed vehicle will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Six! Come on I need your help!" Kat voice brought him back to reality.

Six grabs his grenade launcher off his back and said, "On my way!"

He ran up to her side, took cover behind their overturned Warthog and started shooting rounds into the ranks. The grunts squealed and tried to take cover, but the grenades detonated, igniting the flammable gas inside their packs, causing more explosions to erupt. The Elite commander roars in frustration as a bulk of its forces was destroyed in less than a minute.

As Six took cover and reloads, he notice Lin was slumped up against their improvise cover, unconscious. He made to shake his shoulder, but Kat suddenly yells "Incoming!"

Not sure what to expect, Six grabs Lin and ran from their cover while Kat provided rear security. Suddenly the floor of the canyon shook and Six fell to the ground, dropping Lin in the process. He looks up just in time to see a Banshee pulling away from their location, leaving their overturned Warthog a crispy skeleton.

Seeing Lin still out cold in the middle of the road, Six braved the fire from the enemy's weapons and crouched next to the young Marine and checks his vitals. He had a pulse.

"Hey, hey!" Six shouted as he shook the soldier.

The kid opened his eyes and looks up at the Spartan in confusion.

"Can you hear me?" Six asks, thinking the recent explosion messed up his hearing.

"I can hear bells ringing sir," was Lin's reply.

He wasn't sure if the Marine was trying to be funny or not, but Six just chuckles as he lifts the boy up and gave him his battle rifle. Together, the three of them destroyed the Covenant forces, with Six and Kat did most of the work while Lin gave covering fire.

With the threat neutralized, Kat got on the radio, "Command, this Bravo 1, we need additional support, over."

"Copy Kat," replies Carter calm voice, "Pelican should be there by now."

Sure enough, a large Pelican flew in and detach a Warthog from its rear. Six couldn't help but feel excited as he jumped on top to take the turret, a Multiple Launch Rocket System, or MLRS, design to destroy ground armor and enemy aircraft. Nice.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

The final human was blown to smithereens. Shress tried her best not to gag at the gruesome might her rifle could cause. She gazed at the fallen humans, feeling a twinge of guilt as she thought of how Michael would feel. She was no longer bound by her oath to not kill humans but she now feels terrible for doing it.

Her sad demeanor was missed by the males that stood around her. They all congratulated each other on the humans they just killed. Suddenly there was a burst of fire from her right and she turned her gaze on more humans, who were attacking. They were wearing helmets with glass covering their face's and had armor that was different from the ones the common human soldier wears. Was it Michael?"

**Six POV**

The coal refinery hasn't been put to use since the early days when Reach was being colonized. It was like a great hulky beast that was slowly dying as it turns to rust. It began to fade as time ate away at it. It has been empty for years, now however, there were Marines and Covenant troops alike moving through the once deserted building as the UNSC soldiers push forward, driving the aliens back.

Six and Kat were at the front as they led the Marines onward. At first trying to get the Marines to follow the Spartans was like getting startled rabbits to follow rabid wolves. They were simply defeated, they didn't believe they could succeed, let alone survive the battle. That all changed after Six single handedly destroyed a Tyrant turret, not only bringing in the aid of the Saratoga and Grafton, but also giving the soldiers the morale they desperately needed.

As shocking as it was, Lin was still with them, now holding the title of Marine who lasted the longest on a Spartan suicide mission. His prayers must have worked after all.

They came to a halt when they reach the final balcony. An Elite with a plasma turret had them pinned for a while. But the alien didn't realized it had set up its gun next to a large tank of explosive liquid. With a couple of tossed grenades, the gun along with the alien, were destroyed.

As the whooping Marines ran by, Six slows down a bit to look at the dead Sangehili. Its broken body was twisted in odd angles and its mandibles were left wide open. Six had a disturbing image of Shress spread out like that flash in his mind. It caused him to shiver. They were on different sides of the war, not to mention species, but now they were friends and for some reason, Six felt an obligation to try and keep that friendship.

"Lieutenant," Kat suddenly shouts over her shoulder, "get over here, we have a problem."

Six rushed forward to came up beside Noble Two and the Marines and looked for the threat. There was a massive courtyard below them, with stairs leading up to the opposite side of the factory. He now saw what disturbed Kat, two squadrons of Grunts, all being led by a red armored Elite.

Six felt his stomach drop, knowing that the red armor marks the wearer as a Zealot.

"Is it Shress?" Six tries to distinguish if it was his extra-terrestrial friend or not, but he was too far away and couldn't tell.

"If its Shress, maybe she won't attack," Six thought.

That changed however when the Sangehili saw them. It roared a challenge and fired multiple blasts with its concussion rifle. The human forces all dived for cover, but the powerful balls of energy still got them. It blew one human to ashes, while blowing everyone else in different directions. Kat and a few lucky Marines were just blown off their feet, but Six, as well as four other Marines, were carried over the rails and landed in the courtyard ten feet below.

Despite this, Six was still unsure if it was Shress or not. Did she not see him, or worse, is their friendship over?

The Spartan pushes himself up and looks around. Three of the Marines were killed by the impact of the crash, but one was still alive. He grabbed the Marine and hauled him behind the cover of a rusted container. When he glanced at the Marine, he was shock to see it was Lin.

'Maybe these prayers are a serious thing,' he thought before the Zealot began shooting at their location. Six got down low and inspects Lin.

"Where you hurting at?" he asks.

"My back feels weird and I can't raise my arm," a pained Lin said, as sweat and some blood covered his face.

Six had no idea what to do with the back, but he knew what was wrong with the kid's arm. Without warning him, Six grabbed the hurt arm and popped it back into place with its socket. Lin screamed, but smothered it a bit with his hand.

"Sorry Marine," Six said before he looked above him.

Kat looked back and made quick hand signals which Six nodded to. Kat and the remaining Marines were going to give suppressing fire while he takes out the Zealot.

He kneeled and handed Lin his rifle. "Shoot anything that's not human, I'll be back." He said. Lin only nodded back while he tests raising and lowering his arm.

Six pulled out his Magnum pistol and combat knife and held the blade in his left hand and positions his arm in front of his body while he rested the hand with the gun on it, to steady his shot.

He waited in cover next to Lin until he heard the thunderous cry of human weapons letting loose their load of bullets. With that Six ran around the corner and took off.

He ran into the first group of Grunts who was too preoccupied trying to shoot the Marines to notice Six until it was too late.

Six shot two Grunts in the head that were placed in the rear before he drove his knife into one of the Grunts in the front of the group. The last Grunt tried to turn and shoot, but Six kicked the small creature aside, forcing it into the wall. It looks up in time to see Six raise his pistol and shoot it in the head. With the first group down, Six ran upstairs to engage the remaining forces.

The Grunts were all dead but the Zealot was still fighting, hopping all over the place while firing its powerful weapon. Six had no idea what to do. Should he drive the knife into the Zealot's throat like he was trained to do, or should he check and make sure it isn't Shress first?

Six took a breath slowly before he moved forward as silently as possible. The Zealot had its head turn so he couldn't even tell if it was female or not.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake when he came up behind the Sangehili and whispered "Shress?"

The Zealot turned and fired at point blank range. Six however jumped out of the way and made to skewer the alien's throat, but the Zealot caught his arm and threw him into a wall. The Sangehili brought up its rifle and pulled the trigger, but there was only a click that signaled the gun was empty.

The Spartan threw himself on the Elite and started pounding it, trying to beat it to a pulp. But this Elite was strong and was determined to kill. It punched Six in the gut with the force of a jackhammer missile, which caused Six to wheeze as the Zealot tries to get him in a headlock. Six twists out of it and jumps into the air and delivers a round the house kick to it's head, which caused the Elite to stumble away.

It made to charge at Six again when there was a sudden explosion of gunfire. The Marines has maneuvered themselves down the stairs and up to the platform where Six and the Zealot were fighting. They positioned themselves in a straight line and open fired. The Sangheili's shield only lasted for a minute before it was destroyed and the bullets started hitting. Six watch as fountains of purple liquid burst from the alien's body until it collapses in a heap at Six's feet.

Without realizing what he was doing, Six got down on his knees and removed the alien's helmet.

It wasn't Shress, it had brown skin and its skin had lines surrounding its eyes, which suggested that it was an older warrior.

Six let out a held in breath, thankful that he didn't just try to murder his friend.

"What are you doing?" asks a confused Kat.

"Um, just curious," was Six's reply, before Kat could say anything else he asked, "Did you get Lin?"

She nodded before she said, "I sent two Marines to get him back to base, his spine is out of place, he's done for today."

Six nods along absent mindedly before he got up and lead the way deeper into the facility. There was no additional contact until they exit the building. A pair of Grunts were trying to escape when the attack force opened fired. One Grunt fell under the hail of bullets, but the other was able to jump onto a ghost and speed away.

"We've got to keep moving," Kat said as she approached a Covenant Revenant. It was a scarlet two rider only vehicle with a cannon in the rear.

Six nods and said over his shoulder, "Marines, hold this site until additional forces arrives."

"Oorah," replied the remaining Marines as they took up guarding posts by the door.

Six made his way to the Revenant and got in the driver's seat while Kat got on the passenger's side. Six stared at the mass of blinking holographic buttons, levers, and the oddly shaped triangle that took the place of a wheel before him.

"You do know how to drive this thing, right Six?" asked Kat.

"No clue," was his reply. "Guess I'll just have to wing it."

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

Shress watches as more strange metal pods fell from the sky. Flames burned all around them as they fell until finally landing within the protective sphere of the Spire. Metal doors were pushed out with great force and more black clad humans jump out.

She had no idea who these humans were, they were better trained than the average soldier, yet they weren't as skilled as the demons either. She supposes she should be thankful for that as she again opened fire with her blaster in one hand and readies her sword in the other.

She glanced at the Rangers and sighed. They were still standing in the open, easy targets, foolishly relying on their shields to keep them safe. Shress decided to use this to her advantage as she moves around to flank the humans.

There were only five of them this time. Perhaps they were running low, since this was the fourth batch of soldiers to fall from the sky since the battle began. Shress looks up and studies their movements. They were all hidden behind rocks, hiding from the blasts of plasma, all spread out. She could probably kill three before the other two realizes what's going on, but then she'll risk being shot at.

She was interrupted by a howl of pain and looks at the Sangehili Rangers in time to see one of them fall. He succumbed to the deadly metal of the humans. Seeing her fellow warrior fall enraged Shress, she was going in for sure now.

She jumped over the rock she was hiding behind, threw a grenade at one human while she fired her blaster at another. The humans weren't prepared to be flanked; it wasn't long before the grenade exploded killing one while her blaster killed two more.

The remaining two humans however began to fire at Shress, forcing her into cover. Her only hope now was that the Ranger jerks come and save her.

It wasn't long until after she thought that did another soldier fall. The Rangers suddenly charged forward and mowed down the humans, leaving only one left.

The lone warrior turned and started shooting, trying to kill the Rangers. It forgot about Shress. That was a bad mistake. Shress jumped from cover and ran to the human. Hearing the running feet behind it, the human turned and lowered its gun, but Shress grabbed the weapon and pushed it upward. Then hit and shattered the glass shielding the human's face. While this happened, Shress uses her other hand that held her sword and drove it into the human's body.

The human released a cry, which caused Shress to look up and peer into its shattered helmet. The human was young. It looked as if it has yet to reach its twentieth summer. It's strange pale blue eyes was wide and its mouth moved but no sound came out.

Shress suddenly found herself gently taking out the sword and lowering the human to the ground and watched the young human slowly lose its battle against death.

'What have I done?' She thought. 'It's so young, why is it even fighting?'

As if in answer, she heard a massive explosion and turned to watch as a large number of human vehicles get blown to pieces as the Covenant started to crush the humans.

She looks down at the alien, who was still watching her in fear. 'This is its home' she realize. 'its fighting to save its home, just like what we would do if someone invaded our home.'

Shress suddenly felt compassion take her heart as she watched this young warrior die before her eyes. She spent years serving the Covenant by destroying the heretic humans, but now she realized that they weren't the heartless monsters she was raised to fear, but a species much like their own, they breathe, they think, and they die.

The young warrior's eyes grew wide with fear as its breathing became more labored. She wanted to help this human, to comfort it, a small absolution to calm her troubled soul, but how, it was going to die, there was nothing she could do to change that fact. Echoing in her mind was Michaels voice, the last day they talked, when he held her hand. 'It's a sign of assurance among humans, no matter what happens, I'm there for you.'

Without really knowing why, Shress took the human's hand in hers and gave a small squeeze. The human now look more shocked than afraid, but Shress could see death was ready to take the human. She wondered what it was like to know you were about to die. She would be terrified, just like how this human was feeling right now.

'What would I want if I knew I was going to die?' Shress thought.

The first thing to come to mind was to listen to her mother when she sung her favorite lullaby, the one that Shress would fall asleep to after a long day of training to be a house mistress when she was little. A song that offered hope and opportunity in a low soothing voice that would always make her feel better.

'Would the human appreciate to hear a song before it died? Would it understand the words I'm saying or know how sorry I am?' She looked down at the human as the death begins to shroud its body.

She never sang before and most certainly not in front of anyone, let alone an alien, but that's what she did. She started to sing. First she hummed the melody before opening her mouth and sang in a slow and gentle voice. She sang in the ancient Sangehili language, one that she was sure no human had ever heard before.

"Come my child, my dear child. Come and rest you head on the dreams of destiny."

The warrior's eyes grew wider than ever before and she felt the eyes of her astonish companions on her now, but she kept singing.

"The storms and wars are still flaring, but my dear child you will escape to dream."

"Live to dream and dream to live, my dear one, of a life different than this."

"Know that you will see a future of which you helped to create."

"A future, a future, that only you my dear one can reach, a future better than this."

The humans eyes were drooping, but its eyes were still focused on Shress.

"Live to help, live to heal, and live to love."

"Seek the forgiveness of others, so that you may be at rest."

"Learn to care, learn to feel, and learn to live."

The human was barely breathing, but now it was clutching Shress's hand, as if to urge her to finish the song.

"This is my dream, my dear one, to see you bloom and live."

"Sing this song to everyone and create your future."

"Remember this song my dear one, my dear one, sing it to others my dear one."

Tears were running down the human's face, but its eyes were devoid of fear as Shress finishes.

"My dear one, my dear one, sing this song to those who needs it the most."

"Build your kingdom, my dear one, build your family, my dear one, and build your dreams my dear one forever more."

Shress looked down into the human's eyes before finishing.

"Sing this song my dear one, remember this song my dear one, before your eternal slumber."

The whole field was quiet after Shress was done singing. She felt embarrassed with all the eyes staring at her but that changed when she looks down.

The human she stabbed, the human she killed, the human who was afraid of her, that human smiled at her.

She smiled back and squeezes its hand as she watches it. Slowly, the human seize breathing, its eye color started to fade and the pressure on her hand disappeared. But that smile was still on its face.

Shress was still held its hand, wondering what to do next when a Ranger approached her. She looked up and was disdained to find it was Dinjit, her current suitor.

He gave her a strange look before he said "Zealot, what-"

He was interrupted by the wail of a Ghost. Sure enough, when Shress stood, there was a Ghost that sped towards them, with a frantic Unggoy riding it. He came to a speedy halt, but the momentum was too great, which caused the Unggoy to fly from its seat and land directly in front of Shress. The Rangers around her laugh at the lowly soldier's misfortune.

The small creature got unsteadily to its feet before he looked at the towering figure above him. He squealed before waddling backwards to give Shress some space before he spoke.

"Commander, the demons, they are coming closer. They just conquered the third outpost and are now on their way to your last defense point." Here the Unggoy voice twitch with fear. "It won't be long before they get here."

The Rangers growled among themselves, eager to kill the approaching humans while Shress thought about this. They had four outposts all position to keep the Spire safe, if these humans made it this far, than they won't be easy to stop. Especially if there were demons helping them.

As Shress thought this through, she just realized something and looked back down at the Unggoy "Soldier, why did you just now call me Commander?"

The small alien quivered before He spoke. "Commander Ruan is dead mistress. The demons killed him" He looked up at her with his small scarlet eyes. "You're the Commander now mistress."

Shress felt herself become light headed but willed her body to remain standing. Ruan dead? That was impossible. In her experience nothing could kill the season veteran, but she had been proven wrong.

She shivered at the revelation. She was now the only Zealot on the human world and now acting Commander of the Covenant ground forces. She felt sick to her stomach.

One of the Rangers step forward and asked. "Zealot, what are your orders?"

Before she could reply, the ground shook and the warriors all looks to the East. The spot where she was sure the third anti air gun was station was now bellowing great clouds of purple smoke. The humans have struck another victory.

Shress steeled herself, now wasn't the time to be sick, now was the time to act.

She turns her gaze to Dinjit. "Go and try establishing communications with the Prophet of Regret's Fleet, I need to know how far away they are."

Her suitor nodded before taking the Ghost (ignoring the Unggoy's protests) and sped away to their camp.

Shress turns to the reaming Sangheilis. "fall back to the spire and construct defensive points, we need to keep the humans at bay until at least one of the fleet's ships gets here."

The males nodded and started running back to the Spire, with the Unggoy trying to keep up. Shress was their commander now, and though she didn't want to receive her promotion in this fashion, but she still had a duty to perform; to serve the Covenant at all costs.

After she ran back to the Spire and rode the grav lift to the top of the Spire, Shress began observing the battlefield.

It looked like it was anyone's victory now. The Covenant had superior weapons than the humans, but now the humans had two of their war ships helping them now, providing support from above. On the plains, most of the ground war machines have been destroyed, which left the troops to fight in close quarters combat, either by weapon or fists. She watches as humans gathered in groups and to ward off Covenant forces. The Kig-Yar, and Sangheilis fought individually, leaving only the Unggoy to combat in groups. The sheer force that each side as they battered each other was enormous and the amount of blood that was spilled was enough to make anyone's stomach churn.

She watches the strange ships for a minute before she confirmed that no turrets were shooting because the humans must have destroyed them like the Unggoy reported. This was bad, without any large scale air support of their own the humans could actually win this battle. She tried to listen for Dinjit to see if he had successfully contacted the fleet, but he either couldn't hear her or he just wasn't responding.

As Shress walked the interior of the control room. The working Unggoys would glance up her before they looked down again. Even her two newly assigned guards couldn't help but stare at the Zealot as if they have never seen her before. Never have there been a female Commander, not in the history of the Covenant and most certainly not among the Sangheilis.

Shress felt her nerves flare again. She has been under a lot of pressure just for being a warrior. Now hundreds of soldiers are looking up to her to lead them into battle. This was just unreal. She had dreamt of this moment but now she wishes it was a dream and she could just wake up and find that her world was still the same.

'The only good thing about this is that I can finally get rid of Dinjit now without losing face.' Shress thought with a grin.

The grin fades as she thought of those words. Commander. That's her destiny, her dream, but she doesn't want it. She thought of the human she killed, the one she sung to. She than thought of all the other humans she has killed as well, how many of them were that young? How many of them were that scared?

She shivers as she remembers. As a Commander, she is to lead her people to exterminate the humans. She would even be expected to participate in the glassing of a planet so she could prove herself worthy. She looked out the window. Could she really be able to destroy this planet, destroy all these people? For the first time in her military career, she felt vile and regret beginning to form in her gut.

"Commander!" A worker on the console cried. "There's a human aircraft heading our direction. I think it's going to try and breach the shields."

"What!" she replied and walks onto an open walkway that encircles the spire. Sure enough there was a small green speck with primitive rotors heading their way.

Surely by now the humans must realize that all their technology has cease working once they cross into the shields array, what idiot is foolish enough to try and fly their way in?

**Six POV**

"We've lost all power, we're going down!" the pilot shouts as the Falcon begins to spin out of control after they cross the threshold of the blue shield.

"Lock your armor Spartan!" Jorge shouted as he grabbed handles position alongside the interior of the Falcon. Six was quick to copy his motions.

He watched in horror as they fell to the ground and the last thing he thought before impact was 'not again.''

Unlike last time he didn't pass out, he was awake throughout the whole thing as they crashed. Like the Warthog, they slam into the ground but the chopper began rolling end over end. Six's armor lock kept him from moving, but suddenly like a branch snapping, the handle bars his hands was glue to broke apart from the Falcon's body and he was spewed from the fallen vehicle. Six swore he bounced, skid, and finally slid to a halt on the hard rocky ground while his body remained in its feeble sitting position, the handlebars still in his hands.

'Why didn't I stay with Kat? Pulling guard duty is less painful than crashing into enemy territory' he thought bitterly.

Slowly, Six switched off his armor lock, and his limbs fell to his side, heavily battered from the interior of his armor. The lock system causes more pain than prevented them, was the Spartan's opinion, but Six supposed the setting saved him from accumulating far more severe wounds.

He turned to the Falcon that now look as if was kicked around like a ball by giants. Speaking of giants, Jorge hauled himself up from the wreckage and dropped his gun on the ground before dropping down himself and begins to loosens his muscles.

How was it that Six, the smaller Spartan, got flung out of the Falcon when the heavier Spartan remain inside? Wait, did he just answer his own question?

"The pilot's dead." Jorge said in a cool voice, neither too hard nor too soft. "We need to get moving."

That was when Six turned his attention to the Spire in front of them. It was massive, nearly a mile tall and the bright color blue. The ray shields were expanding from the top of the long thin building, protecting it from all intruders.

Six looked to the raging battlefield in the distance. They were all fighting for this spire, and now Noble was close enough to touch it. This was the end game.

With that in mind, Six unslung his rifle and followed Jorge to the Spire. The hike was treacherous as they moved towards the base of the spire. The rocky canyon floor had loose rocks that threatened them with twisted ankles while distance explosions shaked the massive boulders on the cliff next to them, causing a few to fall. The two Spartans tried to remain silent and crouch low behind large boulders, they were trying to get as close to the Spire as possible before they started the fight. They would both tense if they hear the overturning of rock, only to discover it was moved by the tremors of war. They were getting jumpy, and for good reason, this was the most important thing in the entire Covenants arsenal, they could and would fight to the death to protect it.

They crested a hill that overlooks the Spire and the first thing Six notice was the bodies. Most of them were humans in black armor, ODSTs, Special Forces judging by the coloring and looks of their armor system. It was a one sided fight, nearly all of them looks like they were covered in multiple burn marks, some haven't made it more than a few feet from their pods before being killed.

Six was told that there was ODSTs sent in but they had not heard from them. They couldn't tell if they didn't survive the jump to the surface or if the shielding array has burn their comms. Now the two Spartans knew the answer.

Than Six looked at the base of the Spire. It was protected by nearly a dozen Rangers, all highly trained by the looks of them and they had set up Shade turrets. It would take them at least ten minutes to dispatch them, and that's if they're lucky. Six looked to Jorge who shook his head. They were of the same mind. They both knew the UNSC didn't have much time left. They needed to end the battle now while there's still an army left.

Six looked desperately around when he noticed a human crane out of the corner of his eye. The colonists must have been about to start a mining operation before the Covenant interrupted them. With his trained eye, Six made quick calculations while he followed the crane as its frame made a sort of stair way up into the sky in the direction of the Spire. He then noticed that the midsection of the Spire was open, which revealed the elevator like grav lifts, pulsing blue as they connect the top of the building to the base.

He turns to look at the ODST again and saw one of them had a jet pack. He had a crazy idea, so absurd it might actually work.

Six whistled to get Jorge's attention before making rapid hand signals, to which he nodded, reluctantly. The plan Six just translated to him which called for the hulking Noble Five to lay down fire while Six moves in solo.

'So much for the Lone Wolf stuff staying behind' Six thought as he looked among the ODSTs for a suitable jump pack. 'Maybe it's in my blood.'

Finally Six found a suitable jump pack on a decease ODST. "Sorry," He mumbled as he took the dog tags and the small jet pack. He was hooking it on to his back when he noticed the ODST body he just took the pack from was different from the others.

All of the Special Forces operators were lying in pitiful broken shapes all over the ground, but this was set aside differently. It was lying on its back, hands at its side and the dead blue eyes within the broken helmet stared off into the heavens. What surprised Six the most was that the guy was smiling, a soldier died smiling in the midst of a fight?

Curious, Six got down low and inspected the body some more. The soldier's name was Kalivod. It looks like he died from a sabre wound. Yet he was laid down on the ground gently instead of being kicked and beaten like any other soldier would. It even looked like something, plausibly a Sangheilian judging by the shape in the dirt, kneeled beside him. Did this person, this Sangehili, comfort the solider and that's why he's smiling. Six has never heard of such a thing before.

"Six, move." Jorge whispered over the comms.

Six said one last sorry to the soldier before making his way to the crane. It was easy to climb onto, but once he starts running up its neck, he'll be visible and an easy target. His only hope of survival was that Jorge keeps the guards occupied.

Six breathed steadily. This wasn't some mission where his life is at risk, but the life of the entire planet of Reach. Men, women and children. He just hoped he doesn't mess it up.

He heard the sudden crack of Jorge's machine gun and the startled alien cries. Six waited until he heard the Covenant returning fire before running up the crane's neck. He sprints most of the length up, ignoring the throbbing of his body from the beating he had to endure since last night.

He only got halfway when he was spotted and energy bolts began to surround him. The crane protected him from the worse of the damage as well as his shields, but when a Shade's single bolt clipped his leg, his shields drop to half power. This motivates him to run faster.

At last he reach the top of the crane, he didn't even have time to breathe as he jumped.

His momentum carried him two feet higher in the air before he began falling. He waited a bit as he fell, he only had enough power in the jump pack for one jump. He needed to time it correctly or risk over jumping his target. As he fell the Covenant began shooting at him once more like he was a bird and they were the hunters. The blasts were threatening to destroy his shields before he reached his destination.

He finally got at the level he needed and activated the jump pack. He shot into the air, enemy rounds missing him by a mile as he was carried into the air at great speed. He probably rose an additional thirty feet at breakneck speed when the energy was used up and he fell again.

However, he was able to pinpoint the exact area he needed to jump in order to make it into the exposed grav lift. Sure enough as he fell his current position had placed him in a path that led to an open lift. He was about to hit the roof of the foundation part of the Spire when the grav lift caught him.

At long last Six let out his held breath as he traveled upward. It felt like riding in an elevator, except without walls or a floor which unnerved Six even though this wasn't his first time using such a device.

He looked down and watched as the image of Jorge fighting of Covenant troops slipped away. He hope his friend would survive. If he doesn't than it was up to Six to avenge him by destroying the Spire.

His gut wrenched as the magnitude of the situation hit him. Every living creature on the planet was now relying on him to take out the Spire. He lets out a sigh; he was trained to handle pressure, but never in such a large magnitude like this.

Finally the grav lift threw him in the air as he reaches the top of the tower and Six landed standing with cat like agility. He scanned the room with his rifle before confirming he was alone. He slowly edged out of the room, scanning for hostiles. Outside the room was a two way corridor, encircling the room he came out of, no doubt leading to the control room.

This was bad, he could be flanked and be massacred before he knew it, now he wishes Jorge was here. He shook his head. There was no time for regrets. He had to push through, now.

With that Six moved forward and turned the corner. Only to find himself face to face with an Elite.

Both warriors jump back, Six raised his rifle while the alien went for a plasma grenade. Firing with only one hand, Six shot his rifle and the bullet hit the grenade, activating it. It began to smoke as the Elite cried out in alarm, trying desperately to get rid of the sticky bomb while Six took cover behind the wall. Six felt the muffled explosion and only then did he turn back and tried to detect what else lies in his way.

At the far end of the corridor was a marvelous frame; inside was flashing with holographic buttons. Six was about to sprint for it when a group of Grunts got in the way. They all growled before charging. They raised their meaty arms and shook their guns over their heads as if forgetting they were projectile weapons.

Only one lucky sucker got enough wit to fall back into the control room after Six took most of them out with a single clip of ammunition. It was while he was reloading did Six hear the footsteps and knew he was being flanked.

He kept his cool as he stood and walk forward slowly, listening as the footsteps follow him, despite its attempt at being silent, the follower had heavy feet, an Elite for sure. As smoothly as he could, Six unhooked a grenade, making sure the assailant didn't see it before popping the pin. He made to throw it into the room, but at the last second hurls it behind him. There was a light growl as an Elite leapt from the shadows to avoid the blast.

The Elite was trying to regain its footing when Six struck. He bashed the Elite in the chest with rifle which drained away the shields before reversing the rifle back into its original place. He pointed it upward until the barrel went through the gap between the alien's mandibles. Six didn't hesitate when he pulled the trigger in quick succession, resulting with multiple bullets entering and exiting the Covenant trooper's head.

Six stepped away as the corpse hit the floor. He briefly examined his grisly work when he heard the pounding of running feet behind him. He turns to fire but a massive figure slams into him, pushing him to the floor which causes him to lose his grip on his rifle. In a single fluid motion, Six was back on his feet in a battle crouch stand while pulling out his combat knife. Six was ready to slice the Elite in front of him when he stopped. It was Shress.

He had no idea how, but he knew it was Shress. He supposed that after nearly a month of staring and talking, he was able to recognize the armor the Elite was wearing. He saw the familiar scratch on her knee guard, the gash of a close caliber round on her chest plate and the dent on the shoulder guard, the place where he hit her during their first meeting. She was standing in a ready crouch as well, energy sword in hand while her face was hidden within the confines of her helmet.

Six lowered his guard and simply said "Shress," but before he could say anything more, the Elite leapt at him.

The energy sword began taking slices at him. Six backtracked, duck, flinched and countered using his knife. The steel blade clashing with the energy sword caused a small storm of lighting to interrupt. Six was able to push Shress in a corner and put his weight on his small knife as he leaned against the Zealot, trying to keep the sword away from either of their skins.

"Shress!" He grunted through clench teeth. "What are you doing? It's me, Michael!"

She didn't reply. In fact, she kept her head down and tried not meet his eyes while she struggled to free herself. Six lets go of his knife, causing it to fall to the ground and grabs the energy sword, trying to wrestle it from Shress's grasp. He was taught how to disarm a person nonlethal, but none of the scenarios taught him what to do when he was fighting a being whose strength could match his.

Finally he head butts the Elite, dazing her, and yanked the sword from her grasp and jumped back, and held the sword up at Shress's throat to keep her from moving.

Shress lets out a hiss but stayed where she was as the two of them pant as they recover from the struggle.

All the while, Six's mind was in turmoil. 'Why did she attack? We're friends.' Despite this though, he felt cold fury welled up inside. She knew of this invasion, yet she didn't tell him. He risked his neck to come and see her, to form their friendship he risked his career, the only thing that could ever come close to a family heritage. Worse, he gave her his trust, the one thing he held in reserve for only his friends, a privilege she had abused.

"Why?" he demanded in Sangehili, surprise to hear his voice full of scorn.

Shress stopped her struggling as she heard the strong emotion as well. She looked into his face plate and finally he was able to see her eyes. He was taken aback when he saw her eyes are moist. Is she crying?

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finding her voice. "Michael had no choice-"

"You always have a choice." Six replied angrily.

She shook her head. "You don't understand. my Commander is dead." She looked up at him again and said, "I'm now the Commander of the Covenant army."

Six felt his limbs grow heavy. Before him was probably the most critical person of the whole Covenant forces. If he killed her, it would throw the enemy into a frenzy, they could win this battle.

But it was Shress, the alien he came to know as a friend. Shress was the one who taught him things about the Covenant, the one who helped him to become more open to others, the one who loved to speak of the noble history of her people. And surprisingly she was the one who's voice he came to enjoy, from her questions to her laughter. Thinking of these things made it harder for him to shove the sword into her throat.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Shress whispered, "you can do it."

Six looked up in shock as Shress elaborates. "I'm done Michael, I can't lead this army, I may be a Commander, like how I wanted, but I'm done killing, done murdering," Here she sighs. "You're right, I am a murderer."

Six stared at her in shock. Was she cracking under the pressure. There's definitely something wrong with her. He didn't even think about it as he pulled the sword away from her throat, but she didn't attack, just gave him a confused look.

"Shress, I'm not going to kill you." Six said in a determined voice. "You asked me why I didn't kill you earlier, it was because I realize how much I came to appreciate your nobility, you're not a murderer."

"But I am," she cried out. "All these years I thought I have been killing heretics, now I discover I truly been murdering innocent people." She finished with her voice breaking a bit.

Six put a hand on her arm, she flinches, so instead he took her hand in his, trying to reassure her a little. She calmed down a bit before Six spoke.

"Shress don't know what to say, but you are worthy, you are strong, you'll do what's right. I know you can."

Shress gave him an odd look. "And what would the right thing to do? Tell the Covenant to stand down? They'll sooner execute me, I can't lead the Covenant, and I can't kill any more humans." She looked up at Six and began to plead. "please Six, just end it," Here she actually got kneeled. "I don't know what else to do."

With a sudden flash of anger, Six threw the sword to the ground, grabbed Shress and pulled her back up. "Shress! I can't kill you, before I didn't know why I couldn't, but now I do, it's because fate brought us together to be friends, and friends don't kill each other."

Shress still looked down cast. "It doesn't matter, I can't lead the Covenant." She looked at him. "What do I do?"

'How should I know?' Six wanted to scream at her, but held it back. He knew he couldn't kill Shress, and Shress now knows she can't kill humans anymore. 'Think, think, what can we do?'o Just as he thought it, he knew there was only one way out.

"Come with me," He said suddenly.

Shress jerks back in surprise. "What?"

"Come with me, fight with us. You know the truth, maybe you can tell others of your race, we can stop this war, we can let the Covenant know the Prophets are liars." Six explained.

Shress took a step back. "I, I don't know Michael, I'm not even sure if everything the Prophets told us was a lie-"

"It's all a lie Shress," he said with conviction, "If we're not heretics then who knows what else the Prophets are hiding from you, they're just using you and your people."

Here she growled. "But Michael, if what you say is true, than we've been lied to our religion, our honor, our faith. You are asking me to believe that after hundreds of years our way of life have all been based on a lie? How can you expect me, or my people, to accept that as the truth?"

She got him there. Six tries to think of a comeback when he saw movement in his peripheral vision, a bright green movement.

"Watch out!" he yells as he tackles her to the ground, the Fuel Rod energy bolt missed them by a few centimeters. Six turns to face the new threat, a single Grunt with a plasma launcher.

Wasting no time, with no weapons in hand, he rushed forward. The Grunt began taking wild shots, trying to kill the Spartan, but he jumps and dashes until he was in front of the alien. It tried to shoot him at point blank range, but Six grabs its head and twists. The broken neck Grunt falls to the ground and lets loose another green bolt as its fingers pull the trigger out of reflex, but the shot missed Six.

"Michael!" Shress calls in a semi shock voice.

"What?" he asked before noticing the smoke and hearing the fizzing of machines. He turned around and saw that the bolt of energy has carved into the console of the control computer. There was a flash of light; outside the shields disappeared, vanishing like mist.

Six turned to Shress and raised his hands, "I didn't mean to do that."

Before she responded, Six's radio buzz to life, "Six," Carter calls, "We're inbound, nice job on the Spire, get ready to hump it, the Grafton is ready to destroy that thing."

'Great' Six though before turning to Shress, "Shress, are you coming? It's the only way out."

Shress steps back, as if he just sprouted extra limbs, "I-I-can't."

Six was thinking desperately on what to do, he couldn't leave Shress to die, nor could she continue to fight for the Covenant, than it came to him. He turns to Shress and asked "Ever thought about being a spy?"

"A spy?" she asked in a distasteful voice. He knew to be deceitful in the Sangehili culture was considered disgraceful, but at the moment there was no time.

"Yes, a spy." He confirmed. Shress looked insulted before Six continued. "Look Shress you come with me or you be a spy for us, earn the trust of my people. Those are the only options at the moment."

Shress truly looks torn as her gaze switches from Six to the battle outside.

'I'm asking her to take a leap of faith, to make a choice that'll change her entire life forever,' Six thought.

Finally she sighed. "I'll stay." Six had no idea why, but he suddenly felt his body droop when he heard this. Why was he so disappointed that she wasn't coming.

She continued. "I'll be a spy for you Michael. I just I cant believe this is really happening."

Six took her hand in his again, and this time it was Shress who squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be ok Shress." He said. "I'll do everything I can to help you. That's what a friend does, right?"

Shress only nods as if it was painful to talk. They stood there hand in hand, comforting each other in silence companionship when Six's radio buzzes again.

"Lieutenant, we are a minute out, get ready to jump," the Commander's voice orders.

Six sighed and pulled away from Shress. "You have to go." He said, "Run as fast and as far as you can, this whole place is about to be destroyed."

Shress was silent as she nods before looking into his face plate. "Michael I really am sorry for everything."

He held up his hand, "its ok Shress, we'll talk about it later."

She cocked her head. "How will we contact each other?"

"I don't know." Six confessed. "But we'll find a way."

It was then did he notice the fast approaching Falcon, coming to pick him up.

"Go Shress." He said. "Now. I'll try and delay them."

Shress took a step back, then nods before running out of the corridor. She pauses and looks at him once again before running into the grav lift room. Six sighed. His friend was gone, and despite all his best arguments, is still with the enemy.

'Well now she can help us, we are no longer enemies.' He thought, making him feel slightly better.

The falcon came into a hover outside the Spire's walkway system that was just outside the control room. But Six didn't move instantly, he waited, counting the minutes, deciding to give Shress five minutes to get away.

"Six, what's taking you?" Carter demanded.

"Just checking something out sir, I'll be out as fast as I can," Was Six's excuse. He looked out the window and looks all around, looking for Shress before he spots a Ghost speeding away from the Spire. Was that her? He hoped so, because at that moment he decided to jump.

He ran through the doors leading to the outside balcony and ran towards the Falcon, hovering a couple of feet from the Spire.

He better make it, he had it with crashing that day. He ran with all his might before making the jump. He was too far, and was already falling to the ground when a large hand shot out of the Falcon and grabbed him. Six was hauled into the Falcon and saw his savior was Jorge. He must have been picked up before they got Six.

Six sat next to Carter who instantly said. "Let's get out of here."

The Falcon turns and started to fly away from the Spire. All around them, other Falcons took to the skies as well, attempting to escape the punishment that they knew was coming.

"Grafton, this is Noble One," Carter spoke into his radio. "the target is green and you're good to go. Have a nice day."

There was a pause before a male voice responded. "Copy Noble One, thanks for the update, be advise to all forces in the proximity, we are closing in on the target and MAC round has been authorized."

"A MAC round!?" asked a shock Jorge. "In atmosphere?"

"That's one way of getting their attention." Carter replied while he grabbed the handle bars sticking out of his chair. "Might want to hang on to your teeth people."

'Wonderful' Six thought as he grabbed his handlebars. 'I wonder if I can get through this day without the threat of crashing into something.'

Six then looked out the door and watched in fascination as the one thousand foot long Frigate came closer to its target.

'Here we go' Was his final though when the Grafton took its shot.

The blast was like an exploding volcano as a single large magnetic bullet was shot from the equally massive cannon as it was hurled through the air. It broke the sound barrier. With a mighty explosion, the round tore through the Spire, causing multiple explosions to erupt all along its side until the spire looks like a blue flower blossoming orange petals. Soon the whole building began to collapse on itself until there was nothing but the smoky ruins of the bright blue structure.

There were whoops and cheers traveling all over the net as the soldiers celebrated the victory while Six sat there and stared at the remains of the Spire, hoping he gave Shress enough time to escape before the round was dropped.

Suddenly there was a flash as if something like lighting tore through the midsection of the Grafton. Six watched in horror as the ship began to fall, along with the thousands of crew members still inside until the ship crashed into the canyon and slowly erupted as one massive explosion.

Six leaned slightly out of the air craft and looked into the sky, looking for what shot down the ship when he saw it. His heart froze and his breathing has ceased. Jorge spoke for them all as he said, "no, no, somebody tell me this isn't happening."

Above them, orbiting in Reach's atmosphere was a carrier, the biggest ship in the Covenant fleet. The alien space craft was almost the length of the canyon, spanning nearly twenty miles long, shrouding the sky like a great big cloud.

All across the frequencies, the happy cheering of the men faded away and was replaced with curses and cries of horror. They were too late, the Covenant found their way here.

"Command to Grafton, Grafton what's your statues?" A man on the radio asks.

"Grafton is gone!" Carter shouted into the radio. "We need to get out of here now!"

The UNSC mighty army of Reach slowly crumbled after that. A bulk of the forces turned and made their way back to sword base while others took off in panic heading in different directions. The iron will of the Marines were broken, the Spartans of Noble team was tired. But now the real war was about to commence.

This was the longest chapter by far that I have worked on. I am still looking for people who would like to be editors. I am aiming for three people max. One of them I would like to have military experience so I can get my facts straight and ask any questions on format, combat maneuvers, CQC, Mods for weapons and different types of ammo, etc. These individuals will help me iron out any wrinkles in my writing and I would like to be able to bounce ideas off of them.

Thank you all for your patience. These last two weeks have been hectic to say the least. I have had an interview for a new job happen and then had to wait for a call that could not happen. When it did happen this Thursday I had to then inform my job of me leaving and getting prepared for that.

On a completely unrelated note to those of you who play Skyrim on switch I am looking for a book in the game of the ruins of Kemel-Ze. I am going to start writing a story on Skyrim with a romance between a ancient male teen vampire Werewolf hybrid, A female World eater, and Sabrina. Other romances are possible but have yet to be determined. It will go through the companion quest line, civil war, main, dawnbreaker, thieves, assassins, and then finally hearthstone quest lines… So basically the whole game. I would really appreciate the help. I had the book and then my little sibling deleted my saved games and I cannot for the life of me remember were to find it. The story will be called Dirty Blood. I have a rough draft started when my game was lost.


	9. Planning hope

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

Shress let out an angry growl as she finished a report, only to look at the mountain of similar 'important' documents still waiting to be read. If she knew that this was the life of a Commander before, she never would have wished that it could be her future.

'But is it my future?'

The thought brought her out of her frustrated state only to sink her into a despairing one.

'What is wrong with me?'

Her thoughts were awhirl.

What possibly could make me want to be a spy, to change sides?

She suspected it was the human that she had sung to. Something about seeing the human, a young human, dying in front of her eyes, dying in protection of its home. Something she never believed a heretic would ever do.

But still, a spy?

Never in her life did she think she would be contemplating something as dishonourable as being a spy. Any prisoner of war convicted of spying or treason was put to death on the spot. But only after that person's name is utterly disgraced and they were broken. The enormity of her choices still weighed on her. Before she had to only worry about being discovered as having a human as a friend, now she has to worry about being accused of being a spy.

'But what am I to do?'

She thought to herself while she coldly eyed the stack of work in front of her.

Hopefully it doesn't mean I have to finish going through all off this.

She got up from her kneeling position and walked out the door. She wished for some time to think, away from the bureaucratic drudgery she had to deal with. Outside, positioned on either side of the opening, were two Rangers, guards for their new commander. They both straightened and began to follow her as she walked down the glowing corridor of the Ardent Prayer, a corvette that she and the remainder of her troops had taken refuge in.

She was admired by the crew of the ship for her combat record against the humans. Despite the fact that she had given all the credit to her former commander Ruan. He was the one who had planned the defensive strategy. All she had done was reinforce the positions.

Besides if it was a victory, why did she felt like she had lost everything in that fight? Her honour, her dignity, her very purpose was stripped away from her by that uncertainty. Is it true what Michael had said? If the Prophets had lied to her people about who were heretics and who were not. Then, was it possible they lied about everything else. What about the Great Journey?

She shivered at the very thought as she turned a corner into another the hallway. She walked past three off-duty Rangers. Two of them were Dinjit and Kova, the technician who accompanied them on the mission into the human base.

All the Rangers lowered their heads respectfully, but she noticed that aside from Kova, the other two had looks of thinly veiled disgust on their faces, especially Dinjit. She sighed after she walked past them, most of the Covenant troops still did not believe in female warriors and Dinjit's belief in that matter had increased profoundly after she got rid of him as a suitor. If she survived and found some males that are as understanding as Kova, then she would try to find a mate after the war.

Her body shivered again when she realized that this was no longer possible. She was no longer allied with the Covenant, she was against them now, and if they found out then she can never return to Sanghelios again. Unless she does what Michael had suggested, talk to her people and get them to see the Prophets as the liars they seemed to be. But how can she get an entire race to see this without being killed for her heresy?

Michael, a human, a supposed demon. How does she know she could trust him?

'Do I simply trust him because he believes in me and gives me more respect than anyone else?'

She didn't like that idea either; it was excruciatingly painful having such a lot to think about. she couldn't even ponder on it too deeply without getting hurt emotionally.

She suddenly felt the floor beneath her lurch, and for a crazy moment thought that the humans were launching an attack. Then she realized, it was simply the ship launching another bombardment on the human planet. She walked to the closest window and looked out into the darkness of space, heedless of her trailing guards. She watched as glowing blue orbs the size of Wraiths flew to the dusty brown surface.

How many innocent people were dying because of this?

Could she really do it? Could she truly become a spy and deliver critical information to the humans? The thought of helping the enemy, helping a different species, to fight against her own was a hard concept for her to grasp. But what kind of information should she give to the humans? Something that could help them survive was all she needed to give them. Something to give her time to think which side was more justified than the other.

What information could that be? As a high ranking Commander she had access to most of the Covenant plans of invasion, but not all. Not to mention she was still feeling uncomfortable about betraying the Covenant and more importantly her people.

She needed to talk to Michael. If anyone can help her make sense of this mess it would be him.

But how? She was the Commander now, she couldn't simply disappear like last time, not without causing a commotion. She needs help to get off the ship. Someone she can trust, but who?

She groaned in irritation, for once can't there be an easy choice in her life?

"Is there something wrong Commander?"

Queried one of her bodyguards after having heard the sound of frustration.

She wondered how to respond when the three Rangers they passed walk by, probably returning to their posts. She then had a mad thought, so insane it might actually work.

"Kova." she called out, causing the three sangheili to stop and snap a sharp salute, setting their fists against their chests. The aged warrior steps forward.

"Yes Commander?" He asked uncertainly.

"I need to speak to you in private."

Shress's replied. When Dinjit understood her request his head snapped up and he gave Kova a look that could kill. Then he seemingly remembered that Shress, an officer and his superior, was present and he dutifully lowered his head again.

Slightly concerned by the venomous look, Shress continued.

"Come with me back to my quarters."

"Ma'am."

Was his only response as they both turn back around and walk towards Shress's room. Shress couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at her. A quick turn of her head and she saw Dinjit quickly turn his own away from her. Was there something she was missing here?

Neither of them said anything as they paced through the halls. Whether Kova was nervous or not was unclear, he maintained his inscrutable demeanour throughout the journey. When they arrived to her room the escort Rangers took up their original guard positions by the door while Shress and Kova entered through it.

Kova glanced around the room. It was sparsely furnished with a grand bed in one corner and a closet opposite. By the closet was an ornate weapons locker. In the middle of the room was a large table sagging low to the ground, its anti-gravity generator clearly taxed by the weight of the multiple documents that are on its surface.

"Nicer than the tents on a planet?" Shress asked trying to lighten the strained mood.

Kova chuckles. "You deserve it; I heard you ran into a demon on the surface, anyone who can survive such a monstrosity should be commended."

Shress said nothing and looked intently at the wall to hide her shocked expression.

Who told Kova? Better yet, who was it that told them? Was it possible that this person saw me talking to Michael?

Noticing her response, Kova bowed his head and broke the silence.

"My apologies Commander, I had not mean to be so forward on the subject."

Shress waved the apology away in an absent-minded manner.

"It's fine."

She paused when she noticed Kova's strange look. Shress gave him a quizzical look in return until she realized what had caught the veteran off-guard, her use of the human gesture. She quickly put the hand down and cursed Michael lightly for being such an influence on her.

Hoping to steer Kova away from asking her about the gesture, Shress settled on the topic of the apparently common knowledge of her duel.

"Who told you I had faced a demon?"

Kova just snorted.

"Dinjit was boasting about it, one of his friends was guarding the Spire and he claimed to have seen a demon go up and later saw you escape moments before it was destroyed. The guard didn't say anything about you fighting the demon though. It was Dinjit who started that rumour."

Having racked her mind for any reason Shress turned back to Kova,

"Why did Dinjit start that rumour?"

Kova shifted on his feet , a slight betrayal of his discomfort.

"Because, well he started it when he was still your suitor, he was trying to gain more fame for himself. Not only by pursuing a Zealot, but also a survivor of a fight with a demon."

Shress lets out an aggravated snarl.

'Of course, put the male first before the famous would-be mate.'

Kova waited a while for her to calm before he continued,

"If it is of any satisfaction Commander, I think Dinjit now regrets his boastful words. He has just made you more famous."

Despite herself, Shress smiled at the thought of Dinjit's own arrogance having caught him. Deciding to consider it more later she gestured to the table.

"Please, have a seat."

Shress knelt at one end of the table while Kova copied her posture on the other side. However she couldn't see him due to the haphazard towers of holo-folders in her way. She growled again before taking a swipe at the papers and knocking them to a sprawled pile the ground.

Kova cocks his head to the side in mild interest. Shress just returned to her previous posture unconcerned.

"I'll pick them up later, I have had enough of paperwork."

Kova nodded. "Now I understand why you refuse to be a house mistress, my own mate has to deal with twice that workload."

Shress looked at the documents again seeing yet another reminder of how close she came to being a housemistress before she returned her eyes to Kova.

"Kova. I know we have worked together only once, but in that time I came to trust you, and now I need your help with something."

Kova tensed and straightened.

"Of course Commander, I'll do whatever required of me."

Shress thought this through, but she wasn't so sure if Kova would believe her, either way, he's here and she needs to tell him, fortunately he's already willing.

Shress spoke in what she hoped was a confident voice,

"I plan on going on a covert scouting mission into human territory, and I'd prefer it if you would accompany me."

Kova's mandibles open wide in surprise. True the Sangheili were superior in every way compared to humans, but they were still dangerous. Especially their allies known as demons. To go into enemy territory was always dangerous. Only expandable soldiers would risk infiltrating the enemy region, and then only by the direct orders of an officer.

Shress knew this and knew that as a Commander she would be creating an even greater risk. But she needs to talk to Michael. Get her mind focused once more. The only person she trusts to come with her, but won't pry, would be a soldier as loyal as Kova. Even now, he was clearly trying to reconcile his loyalty with the idea of following her on the very idea of this mad scheme. Shress continued, her voice hardening towards the end.

"I need to do some important work in a region, secretly, I can't take just anyone, I need someone who can help me, to watch my back, and most importantly. Will not tell anyone what I am doing or charge of on reckless glory hunts."

Kova continued to stare at her until he sighed.

"I am old Commander, I won't be much help in a fight."

"I don't need you to fight. I need you to be with me because protocol won't allow an officer to go on a mission on their own without at least one soldier accompanying them. All I need you to do is make sure no one is following us and to protect the ship while I do my work."

Kova was silent while he thought.

'Please say yes.'

Shress silently wished, if he said no, there was nobody else she could think of that's as suitable as Kova. To add to her problems, if Kova refused, there was a possibility that he could tell another officer of her intent and that would create too many complications. Finally Kova gave his answer.

"Under whose orders are these sanctioned?"

"My own. It is secret and no one else, even a fellow officer must know of what I am doing. At least until I complete this."

Kova lets out another sigh, and used his thumb and middle finger to massage his eye ridges before he responded.

"I'll do it,"

Shress was both relieved and elated at his response.

"But for the sake of the Prophets I hope we won't get into trouble, I'm getting old you know."

"I know." Shress replied a teasing smile clearly visible to the aged warrior.

Kova only snorted.

"So which region are we going to?"

Shress takes in a deep breath, unsure how the old warrior would react and answered in an almost self-conscious voice

"The last place where the squad of demons were last seen, so probably the most dangerous region on the planet."

Kova stared at her again before leaning his head back and groaned,

"Oh good grief."

**Six POV**

The blue-clad Spartan crawled on his stomach across the barren wasteland, the dark shadow of the ever present carrier hung over him like the impending fist of some vengeful god.

After the destruction of the Grafton, the soldiers had tried to retreat back to Sword base, until the Carrier released a deadly bombardment of plasma salvoes onto the helpless retreating forces. The resultant shock wave forced their Falcon out of control, the pilot killed in the ensuring crash. The Spartans had survived and had began to move cautiously away from the twisted wreckage.

Now here they were, trying to move through hostile territory, trying to regroup with the rest of Noble Team while avoiding the alien death squads.

Six suddenly held up a fist and the other Spartans following his lead froze. A few minutes later, a Scarab passed by overhead, its massive cannon swivelling around trying to find its prey. The four-legged metal beast however soon moved on when it didn't detect anything to warrent its interest it.

The three men squad waited for two minutes after it was gone before pushing forward.

On their last leg of their journey, they return to their feet and moved towards the Spartan Transponder, a beacon that one of their other Spartan squad mates must have set off.

They found their way to a cave entrance and after scanning the interior, Six entered first, followed by Jorge and then Carter.

Inside, the stone cave was Emile, Jun, and Kat, all sat patiently, awaiting the arrival of their missing brothers in arms.

Carter and Kat immediately moved to the cave entrance to talk tactics while Jorge threw a box of supplies down on the ground. Emile gestured at it.

"What's in there?"

"Just some stuff we were able to salvage from our recent crash," Jorge replied.

Emile got up from where he was sitting and opened the box. He let out a disgusted noise as he gazed at the contents; four battered Assault rifles, three grenades and a single flare. His quick rummage failed to produce anything else of value. Disatisfied he turned back to Jorge, scepticism clear in his voice.

"You carried all this junk in this big box? Really?"

Six simply shook his head sadly, before he took a seat next to Jun who was methodically dismantling and cleaning his sniper rifle, content with ignoring the rest of his squad.

Lacking any such distractions for himself Six began reflecting on recent events, he remembered how he felt they were on the verge of a major victory when he entered that Spire. Along with how quickly and painfully that hope died when he met Shress. He liked Shress, she was one of his few friends. It pained him to fight her. Especially after the last time that they met. It had somehow felt heart-warming to him, despite the circumstances.

It was as if their vicious encounter was an omen that things were going to take a turn for the worse. And they had. A Covenant army has arrived, the UNSC reaction force has been all but destroyed and now his new friend was its Commander, his new, and most important target for elimination.

He sighed as he fiddled with his armour, his muscles having easily ran through the natural movements of tuning and oiling it. He thinks back to that meeting again.

'Why didn't she want to come?'

He could see it; he saw her sad desperate look, one of being torn, uncertain and lost. A look all too common among soldiers. He didn't know why, but he knew for certain if she had come with them, then he would have helped her. He was just as upset as Shress, having seen his friend hurting without being able to help was painful. It was even worse for Shress

She's trapped within the Covenant, forced to kill people that she now knows are innocent.

He snorted, here he was hiding in a hole in the ground while their planet, his home was under attack. And all he can worry about is the invader's commander.

'I wonder if she will really be a spy for humanity.'

If she would be, then how could they exchange information? Furthermore, how could he pass the information to his superiors without revealing his relationship with Shress? If he had to reveal her existence he would be in trouble for befriending the enemy.

Jun bumped his shoulder. Having gained Six's attention he nodded towards Carter and Kat. No longer were they whispering in a slow defeated tone. It was now more energetic as they argued and counter-argued with each other. The disagreement could only mean one thing, they have a mission, one that Carter doesn't approve of.

Six didn't care if it was a suicide mission, he just wanted something to do to keep his mind occupied preferably by hitting the Covenant where it hurts. The rest of the Spartans were seemingly of the same mind, having got up and reloaded their weapons before walking to the two arguing.

The whispered battle between Noble Team's Commander and tech officer ceased as the rest of the team assembled around them. Jorge broke the silence,

"So, I'm assuming we have a plan?"

Kat looks to Carter who had a disgusted look on his face but he nodded to her anyway. Kat calmly turned to Emile and attempted to take his precious Kukri knife from its sheath. Emile quickly grabbed her hand, preventing her from taking it.

The two locks eyes in a silent showdown until Kat asked in a semi-sweet voice.

"May I?"

Emile just let it go as Kat pulls out his knife.

"Don't cut yourself."  
Six noticed that this was a weak comeback compared to the ones Emile had made back at Sword Base, it seemed the unexpected defeat had tired them all.

Kat knelt on the dirt floor and began drawing complex images that seemed nonsensical to Six. When she was done, there was an image of what looked like a big engine, a rough outline of a Covenant ship, an outline of one of their space defence vehicles, and a crude shape of a space station.

"Our plan is this, we're going to get our hands on a Slip-space drive and convert it into a fusion bomb."

Then she drew a circle around the engine. Then she encased the human machines in their own circles.

"We are going to require assistance from Anchor Nine and a squadron of Sabres before delivering it to the Super Carrier above us, and then."

She stabbed the knife into the image of the Covenant ship.

"We detonate the bomb."

Six tilted his head in confusion.

"But won't a slip space fusion bomb cause a rip in the fabric of time or something like that?"

Kat answered him promptly and with the slightest tone of condescension.

"Technically it'll cause a rip in slip-space that'll separate the majority of the Carrier to another point of interest somewhere else on the space table,"

Emile turned to Jun.

"What?"

"We're going to rip the ship in two."

Was Jun's laconic response.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?"

"I did, thanks for sharing,"

Emile just grunted, easily catching his Kukri as it was tossed back to him by Kat. Carter's enthusiasm was even less than Emile's.

"Brilliant plan Kat and where are we going to find a spare slip-space drive?"

"That's why we're going to Anchor Nine. Its primary job is to perform maintenance checks on shuttles, civilian and military, surely they have one we can use."

"So, we're all fine and dandy, so now what?"

Kat didn't miss a beat at Jorge's question.

"Now we need a green light from Colonel Holland."

Carter turned away from the cave mouth briefly.

"Good luck with that,"

Kat smirked as she held out her data pad to him.

"You're the one asking."

Carter frowned and gave her a hard stare, Kat responded by raising an eyebrow. Finally, Carter got up and grabbed the data-pad and retreated back into the cave, his muttered declaration clearly audible to everyone.

"There's no way Holland will go for this."

The group of Spartans waited for Carter, their conversations having lapsed into silence as they simply stared at the destruction the Covenant was causing. Bright blue flames wash over desert lands, melting the ice in the mountains, smoke rising from the few once-living trees that were still visible in the dull sooty haze.

Six glanced at Jorge to see how he was. Reach was important to the Spartan II's. Even if it was boot camp this was the only place that stuck in their memories as home. Where they were trained, where they were taught, and where they found a new family with their fellow Spartans. Now Jorge could only watch as his home was engulfed in flames, his expression completely devoid of emotion.

Before Six could say check on his giant friend, Carter returned, tone as serious as ever.

"It's a no go Spartans."

Six saw Kat tense but before she could speak Carter continued.

"Problem is we don't have enough pilots for a full Sabre squadron. This mission is already dangerous if we go in with just three, without a full squad it would be suicidal."

"But Commander, this could be our only chance to-"

"I'm sorry Kat, but unless any of you, knows how to fly Sabre, then it won't work."

Six felt uncomfortable as his commander's eyes panned over them. He coughed and gained the attention of Noble Team. He looked a little sheepish, well as sheepish as a Spartan could look.

"Well sir, I know how to fly a Sabre."

Numb shock spread throughout the team as they took this information in, until Carter asked the question they all wanted too.

"Why were you given aerial training?"

"I was trained as a lone wolf sir. Naturally to prepare me for anything I was trained to drive or fly any and all kinds of vehicles. I can pilot any ship in the UNSC that isn't a shuttle."

Kat was fighting hard to keep a smirk off her face before she turned to Carter. He held up his hand in her direction and talked to Six again.

"Hold on Lieutenant, if I'm correct, you're going to need a co-pilot, and I'm sure that none of us knows how to fly, much less a Sabre."

"Well, sir you don't need to know how to fly to be my co-pilot. I'll do the heavy lifting, I just need someone to count my ammunition, check my fuel, and watch my six. It'll be no different than riding in a Warthog."

Emile was the first to respond

"At least with a Warthog you can bail out at the first signs of trouble,"

His jokes were sometimes annoying, but this was the first one he had cracked since the assault, signalling the rise of morale. Carter still wasn't smiling however.

"That's not it. Holland says we'll have all the support we need, even a frigate, if we can solve one small problem."

"What?"

Kat, looked offended at the very idea that an obstacle had escaped her eagle-eyed notice.

"We're facing a Super Carrier people, unless we have five frigates, there is no way we can get close enough to the ship. Unless any of you have any suggestions on how we can get on board?"

They were stumped on that one. Throughout the war the only way to get inside an enemy vessel was to cripple it and then brave anti-air fire in an attempt to land within the ship. They all experienced this and they all knew it was true. To assault a Super Carrier without sufficient firepower or numbers was plain madness. Carter sighed before he rested his hand on Kat's shoulder,

"It was a good idea Two, but we just lack the means to execute it."

Kat only nods, fury clear on her face at her plan being unravelled in less than five minutes, which Six guessed was probably a first in her career.

"Let's get some sleep Noble, I'm on first watch, guard shift will change every two hours going in order of our ascending Spartan numbers."

As Carter settled himself down at the cave mouth weapon in hand. Six laid down by one of the cave walls quietly grateful for the 8 hours he would get. Exhaustion from the battle and its utter failure was enough of a reason for Six to escape into a dreamless slumber.

It seemed like almost no time at all had passed before a dull tapping echoed into his ears, quickly waking him. Six opened his eyes to find Jorge gently tapping his helmet with one finger.

"Your turn Six, wake me when breakfast is ready,"

Was Noble Five's only comment as he walked to the back of the cave for two more hours of sleep.

Six yawned as he got up and grabbed his rifle before he headed outside. The harsh flames had died out in the night, leaving a glassy sheen that glowed slightly as the light from Reach's satellite hit it. Six switched on his night vision and scanned the area. He saw no threats. He sat down on a rock close to the entrance of the cave and tried to remain alert despite the alluring siren song of sleep calling him.

Yesterday the landscape was breath-taking, range after range of beautiful rock formation that towered into the clear desert sky. Now nothing remained but the fused glass of the sand. Millions of years of natural work to form that beauty, all destroyed in less than a day.

'Just like the others.'

Six thought to himself, remembering the fate of millions of people who were killed whenever the Covenant glassed a planet. There was no escaping such a horrible fate; to be burned alive and to have your bones crumble into dust before finally fusing into glass was a daunting prospect, one that fuelled Six's rage as he remembered previous massacres.

Six was suddenly alerted when his motion tracker beeped. Something had just entered within a twenty five yard radius of him, something big. He cautiously got up and kneeled, levelling the rifle in the direction of the incoming hostile. Whoever it was, they was getting closer. Six kept one eye trained in the direction of the unknown intruder and the other on his motion tracker.

The person was now twenty yards away. Six flipped off the safety. Fifteen yards away. He should be able to see the person but couldn't, was it a cloaked Elite? Ten yards away. Should he wake the rest of his team, or should he try and handle it himself?

His wondering ceased when the intruder stopped, about five yards away from him. Six raised the rife at where he guessed the invisible adversary was, silently daring them to make a move.

Without warning, a shape materialized in front of him, shocking him, no Elite would reveal themselves, unless…

He has his helmet zoom in on the creature while it was a few some feet away. He was relieved to recognize Shress. He had no idea how, but now it was becoming easier for him to distinguish her from other Sangheili. Her seven foot height, combat-ready stance and her armour covered in dents that he had become familiarized with marked her as his friend.

He was about to lower his weapon but stopped. He remembered last time how she had attacked him on sight. Would this to be any different?

Oblivious to his uncertainty, Shress gestured for him to follow her before she turned around and walked some distance away. Six glanced to the cave entrance once before he took a calming breath and hurried after her.

They travelled only ten yards away, into a large smoky crater that was from one of the plasma bombardments. At first Six was reluctant to follow Shress into the glassed hole, the ridge and elevated landscape was perfect for an ambush. He shrugged it off when he reminded himself that if this was a trap, then Shress would be caught in the crossfire as well.

He jumped in after her and landed with a crunch on the ground. Six tried not to blanch when he looked down at his feet and stumbled away in horror. There were skeletons sunk into the floor. Human skeletons, their bones now crystal. Their grinning skulls looked everywhere, one in particular was turned on its side and seemed to be gazing into Six's soul.

The Spartan heard a sigh and looked up to see Shress looking at the human remains as well. She gestured at the skeletons

"I was always sickened by this. I had always made peace with my soul by telling myself that this was the death of heretics, not innocent people. Now knowing so many died for nothing is a nightmare I must live with for the rest of my life."

Sensing no danger from her but a lot of remorse, Six placed his rifle down.

"It isn't your fault Shress, it was the Prophets, they used you. I know you would never have done those things if you knew."

She took a shaky breath before responding to him.

"How is it that you can trust me? After everything we have done, after everything I have done, I would have thought you'd of have hated me."

"I admit I did hate you Shress.

Seeing her shaken expression he quickly continued.

"But that changed when I learned you were an honourable person, someone who believes in righteousness and honour."

Seeing her uncertainty Six elaborated further.

"Humans have a saying, action speaks louder than words. Your actions towards me proves that you are a good person who has respectable values."

Shress exhaled before she spoke.

"Thank you Michael, you're the only one who seems to know how to make me feel better."

Six nodded, accepting her complement, although he realised he was failing in his guard duty. Although the radar was showing no other movement, he'd long ago learnt not to put all his trust in machinery.

"Is there anyone else with you? I don't feel comfortable leaving my team unprotected."

Six was slightly surprised to see Shress wave her hand in the air, in an unmistakably human gesture.

"Do not fear Michael, the only one with me is an old Ranger by the name Kova, he's my most trusted soldier and he swore to me that he'll stay with our ship while I conduct my business."

Six accepted it, thinking of his own lies that he had to tell in order to meet with Shress. They lapsed into silence. Six realised he'd have to bring up the subject that he knew was the reason why Shress was here but also the one they'd been avoiding.

"Shress I need to know, as will my team in due time, whose side are you on?"

Shress was silent as she looked to the stars above them, refusing to look at Six. Was she really still trying to decide? It was a no brainer to Six to decide who was in the wrong here. The psychotic aliens who attacked unprovoked, or the humans who were already battle-weary due to the rising insurgencies. Shress sighed as she turned to him,

"Michael, you are asking me to betray the Covenant, the very theocracy that I have been serving and believing in since birth and my people for eons. To come and help other species. The members of which will probably hate me until I die, how can I make a choice like that?"

Six had never even considered that sort of scenario before but he tried to reassure her.

"True not a lot of people will be happy, but you can help turn the tide of an unjust war and help your people to see the truth as well, making you a legend."

She just snorted at that.

"My people will forbid me to ever return to my home, I can't just tell them they've been lied to for centuries, how would you feel if you learned that everything you have ever learned was a lie?"

Before Six could reply she turned away.

"I know Michael that even if I sacrificed myself for your people, no one will ever honour me, or even like me."

Six sighed before walking up beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Shress-"

Suddenly Shress grabbed his hand and throws him over her shoulder. Six flipped in the air once before he crashed on the ground, forcing all the air in his body out.

He laid stunned on the ground trying to suck in some oxygen where an errant thought crossed his mind.

'No wonder I'm supposed to never let my guard down.'

Shress's face appeared over him, stuttering her apologies.

"I'm so sorry. I just, I didn't mean to, it was a reflex. Are you alright?"

Six waved his hand.

"I'm fine."

He gasped as he pushed himself up.

"Now I know how you became a Zealot."

Shress still looks worried as he continued to reassure her.

"I was just putting my hand on your shoulder, sorry, sometimes I forget you're not human."

That intrigued Shress.

"Really?"

"Really, that's what I was going to say, I like you Shress."

Seeing her eyes widen he quickly added.

"As a friend, if I can learn to like you, a 'demon'", he said teasingly, "and focus on all the good you can do, then I bet you anything that you can earn some allies among us."

Shress was silent, stunned, before she responded.

"Thank you Michael I suppose then, I will fight for you."

Now it was Six's turn to be shocked. Zealots were supposed to be the most fanatic of the Covenant's soldiers. Yet he was able to turn one, no. To befriend one, something that he doubted anyone would have even considered doing.

He laid a hand on top of Shress's hand.

"I know this is hard for you Shress, but I promise you it'll be worth it, and I'll do everything in my power to help you to get your people to see the truth."

The Sangheili looks at him before she encased his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you Michael, you're one of the few people that I could call a friend."

Six looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously? I can't believe someone like you doesn't have a lot of friends."

She just sighed.

"Not a lot of males in the Covenant would easily agree to acknowledging a female as an equal."

"Well they should. I certainly enjoy your company and I'm happy to see you are prepared to do something no one else is brave enough to do. You're determination is impressive, keep that up and you'll have a lot of human admirers, everyone loves a determined woman."

Shress shifted from foot to foot and Six realizes he had actually embarrassed the Elite.

'Well that's a first.'

She shuffled her feet awkwardly and tried to change the topic, moving onto more serious matters.

"Um, so what is it that you need information on?"

Six thought for a bit, what do they need? The number of Covenant troops? No need, it doesn't take a genius to know they were outmanned and outgunned. Plans of invasion? That won't help much since the Covenant mostly bombards a planet first before glassing it and they rarely engage in ground battles. Position of Covenant ships? That isn't needed, there was only one of significance and in due time more will come.

'Wait, that's it!'

"Shress, do you know how we could get on the Super Carrier?"

Shress cocks her head to the side.

"The what?"

"The massive ship above us,"

"Oh, you mean the Long Night of Solace."

"Err, right, I think that's it. Anyway, we need to know how to infiltrate that ship."

Shress looked closely her tone truly serious.

"Why?"

How is she going to react.

"We're going to try and slip a bomb onto the ship and destroy it."

Shress was silent as she took this in. Her first job as a spy was to find a way to end thousands of lives. Knowing this Six tried to make it more palatable.

"Listen, since you're a Commander and all, maybe you can order them to abandon ship or something, try to empty it before we arrive."

He knew the UNSC wouldn't be happy if they didn't kill as many Covenant troops as they could, but Six was doing this to comfort his friend, and without her they wouldn't get the ship at all. Finally Shress answered.

"I can do that, and I think I know of a way to get you on-board the ship."

"What!?"

"Just like I said sir, it's that simple."

Six answered the sleepy-eyed Carter. They were stood outside the cave entrance and Six had just got done going over the plan he and Shress had pieced together.

Carter rubbed his eyes before fixing his steady gaze on Six.

"Where did you get your information Spartan? Dreamland? I've never heard of an opening on top of a corvette, in fact I didn't even know there was a corvette above us. Who told you that? I find it hard to believe you came up with all this on your own."

Six hesitated, not sure how Carter would react to his confession. He assured Shress when she left that he'd tell Cater about her and try to get her on his good side. But now that he was facing his Commander, whose haggard face looked worn from the recent defeat and lack of proper sleep. He wasn't so sure how he was going to take the news.

Noting the silence, Carter pushed.

"Six I need to know this. I need to know that your source is reliable, I'm not about to put our lives at risk until I know for certain that this intel is solid."

Six sighed.

'Here comes the bomb shell.'

"I have an informant."

Carter became stock still and silent. He remains that way before slowly turning his head to fully face Six.

"What?"

Six repeats more confidently.

"I have an informant sir."

There was silence again as Carter processed it.

"In the Covenant?"

"In the Covenant sir."

Six responds in a voice identical to his Commander's.

Carter ran a hand through his hair, then he let out a puff of air.

"How?"

So Six began to tell his story. How he met his alien friend on his first mission with Noble team and the lie he told of her escaping. He told him of when they met again at Sword Base and how it ended up with them making arrangements to meet each other again which lasted for nearly a month. He recaps of running into Shress again during the battle and how he won her support and was able to persuade her to change sides. Finally, he shamefully admitted that he had left his post early that morning and had come up with this mad scheme with Shress, based the first intel she had given to him.

There was an unnerving silence as Carter took the information in.

Finally he asked.

"Do you trust her?"

"With my life,"

Six was just as startled as Carter when the unexpected words left his mouth.

Again came the silence until Carter spoke again.

"You're telling me that I have to risk the lives of my team by having them follow a plan that was made by a Covenant Commander. Who might I remind you is one of our prime targets."

"Yes sir, I helped make this plan and gaining current information from a high-ranking officer has its value as you well know."

Carter was silent before he calmly stated.

"You do know you broke a lot of regulations by doing this, enough to earn you a life imprisonment. Don't you?"

Six lets out his long held breath

"Yes sir," he confirmed.

"I have every right to arrest you and throw you in the brig right now," Carter continued.

Six only nodded before he looked at the ground. He'd expected this.

"However, we are short of brigs at the moment."

The casual tone of voice causes Six to look up, hope blossoming in him. "

"Since we may very well be facing the end of humanity, I don't think it matters whether we are fighting beside innocent or guilty men."

The words caused shame to blossom in Six's chest darkening his previous hope.

"So until this is all over, you are still a part of Noble Team and I'll give this plan to Command and see if they agree with your mission."

For a moment Six was stunned before he gratefully replied,

"Sir, thank you sir."

"But know this Six. If you withhold critical information like this again or lie to me again, I will not hesitate to hand you to the mercy of the UNSC, even if it means your court-martial, understood?"

Carter tone was grim and deadly serious. Six lowered his head and murmured his understanding.

Carter nodded before he got up.

"With this new plan it is most likely Holland will say yes."

He stopped, waiting until Six raised his gaze before finishing.

"Wake the team and get them combat-ready and pick your co-pilot."

"Yes sir,"

Six responded before he turned and walked into the cave. He paused before entering and cast his gaze upwards into space. Unsure why, Six simply whispers,

"Shress you better be out of there soon."

Before he headed inside the cave and woke up the rest of the Spartans.

After a few minutes of grumbling, cursing and eating MREs, Carter walked in, helmet on and rifle in hand, and quietly informed them, of their orders.

"Missions a go people, get some chow in you and get ready to go, we're about to initiate Operation Uppercut."

-  
To those of you who have just found this story I say welcome and to those of you who follow me I say welcome back.

I have just started a new job so my schedule is out of wack right now. I also have an editer for this story. His mane is Verbus so I welcome you to check out his story and send him your thanks for without him I would not be were I am now. He has seriously helped me out in the editing department.

Jtf0012 out. 


	10. Shattered space

**Six POV**

Strange birds call out to one another like the gulls of Earth as they flew in their flocks along the coastline. Their graceful shapes darted among the dark spray slicked rocks under the brilliant sunlight as foamy water rushed up the pebbled beach. The sky was tinted blue with rolling white clouds spaced out across the heavens; the scene would have been almost lovely if it wasn't for the attacking aliens.

Six watched as the human base on the shoreline of Farkas Lake took a beating as low flying spacecraft assaulted the unprepared fortress. It had been designed to hold off an attack by human insurgents, not alien invaders. Plasma rounds, mortars and torpedoes slam into the stronghold as the human defenders rushed to either hold off the Covenant forces or to purge the base of any "classified" material.

Six was starting to regret coming up with the crazy idea that the team was now following, but it was too late to change his mind. The plan was already in motion. The Saber squadron was already assembled within the facility and now all they needed was for their fourth member to join them.

Jorge was sat next to Six, as the Falcon got closer to their objective, the large Spartan leaned closer to Six.

"Are you sure?"

Six turned to Jorge and nodded. He had chosen Jorge to be his co-pilot for three main reasons. One, he knew how to properly use a computer, something Emile had somehow bypassed during training. Two, they were going to hijack a vessel, so he needed someone who was good in close-quarter fighting. Three, he was reliable, not that no one else is reliable in Noble team, but secretly Jorge was the closest thing Six had to a best friend and he needed some reassurance during this mission.

Six couldn't retain his snort, he already has a friend up in space, the question was how would the rest of the team, no, how would the rest of humanity react to her.

Before he boarded the helicopters Carter pulled Six to the side and sternly told him to not tell anyone else of Shress's existence. Until they know for sure her alliance with the UNSC is stone solid, they decided not to inform the admirals of Earth until the operation was complete. If everything Shress said was true and if she empties the ship of most combatants, then Carter will start to consider trusting her.

Six glanced upward as if he could see the ship, The Long Night of Solace as Shress had called it. She said she would be riding on the corvette they were going to take over, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be in the line of fire. Holland told them they will be given a frigate to help soften the resistance. She was a Zealot, but that made her an even bigger target. She might get hit in the crossfire, or worse, a boarding party member may gun her down before he could tell them to stand down.

At this, he glanced at Jorge. His home is under attack and though he doesn't say it, he shows it through his body language that he found this enraging and he would be willing to kill every Covenant on sight. Six hoped he could stop him before they come upon Shress. He had tried to convince Carter to let him tell Jorge about Shress but Carter refused, only if it was 'absolutely necessary' could Six tell Jorge about his otherworldly friend.

"We are touch down in three, two, one,"

As the pilot counted down, the Falcon swept in low to the ground, allowing the Spartans to jump off and fan out as the helicopter quickly took off again. Six, Jorge, Kat and Carter checks their sectors before falling back into formation.

Once it was deemed safe, Carter got on his comms.

"Jun, status."

"Emile and I are on station, want us to come down? Emile is getting twitchy up here."

"Negative. Provide air support but do not engage, you're our only ride out of here."

"Confirm Commander, will stay on station, over," Jun says before ending transmission.

Jorge lumbered forward and nodded to the distant base.

"Bit of a walk to the launch facility."

"Any closer would be too hot."

"Copy that Commander," Kat says.

"Alright, let's move it Noble,"

Carter ordered, as he gestured for Jorge to take the lead. He and Kat sprinted forward. Six was about to follow but was stopped when Carter puts a hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"I hope your "Informant," he stressed, "is reliable, I'm risking my team by following this plan."

Six merely nodded back.

"Its ok Carter, I'll watch his back."

Carter continued to stare at him before he asked.

"And this Shress?"

Six hesitated.

"Well she trusts me, so I suppose she'll watch out for Jorge as well, but if things go as planned she should be off the ship along with most of the crew."

Carter didn't nod or shake his head, he just stepped back. The only thing he said with was.

"I hope your right Six,"

Before he turned and sprinted after Noble Team. Six silently sighed under his breath, before he took off after his CO.

"Me too."

They ran alongside the coastline, their heavy alloy exteriors caused them to sink into the wet sand, but other than that nothing got in their way. As they approached the Spartans soon saw that the defenders of the base were on the wrong side of a losing fight. Dark plumes of smoke rose to the skies, no doubt along with the death toll. The base was already full of holes and judging by the crisscrossing bolts of energy that shot out of them, it seems ground troops were engaging in close-quarters combat.

They were less than a hundred yards away when they heard a strange squeal fill the air. Noble Team looked up just in time to see the first pod drop. It landed directly in front of them. Before the main hatch pops open, allowing an Elite Ranger to jump out. They divided and sought cover behind the boulders that stretched out across the beach before the alien began firing.

The plasma bolts ate away at the rocks that provided the team with protection while additional pods crashed inland. Four more Elites were on the beach, this time they were regular soldiers, and one pod brought along five Grunts.

It was a pitiful excuse of a fight. Noble team focused their fire on the Ranger until it dropped. Seeing their leader fall caused the Grunts to panic, forcing the Elites to break ranks in an attempt to restore order, but all they did just made themselves easier targets. Barely five minutes passed before corpses littered the seashore. With Noble once again on the move.

The Eastern entrance defences were battered to a pulp. Burning Warthogs and overturned Wraiths mark the spot of a major engagement. Bodies, both human and Covenant were cast around the area like broken toys. As Noble ran forward, Six couldn't help but notice the light crunching noise of glass as they ran towards the door. Positioned in front of the entranceway were a mountain of sandbags and other wreckage, hastily piled in a futile attempt to keep any outsider out. The Spartans easily jumped over the obstacle, with the exception of Jorge who had to first throw his gun over before he jumped. Carter got on comms once more.

"Noble to Launch Base, we are directly outside the Eastern Entrance, open up."

It wasn't long before the doors opened to reveal two weary faced Marines. Their eyes were wide and staring, armour coated in gore and their limbs refused to stop shaking. These soldiers weren't far off from shell shock.

Behind the soldiers was an equally battle endured Staff Sergeant, but her hard looks suggest she was the most level-headed of the group at the moment as she shouts to people behind her.

"Spartans coming in, watch your fire!"

Gracefully, the Spartans entered and reduced their sprint to a steady trot. The hallway they were in was evidence enough that the enemy was inside as well as outside. Panels were torn open, pipes were loose and hissed out vapour as they passed by and though there were no broken forms scattered about. The walls were splattered with multiple patches of blood, ranging from dark red to lime green and bright purple. Six couldn't help but wonder how many had soldiers died here.

They reached a pressure door that was supposed to lead to the command centre, but when they pass through to the other side, there was nothing but wreckage. The roof was partially caved in and buried most of the room, while another gaping hole revealed the open courtyard outside that was, at the moment, full of Covenant troops and Wraith tanks. The only personnel in the room were a handful of Marines who were playing at sharpshooter through the gap in the wall. One of them, a Sergeant Major, was helping a wounded man to safety; it wasn't long until after making their observation that Noble realized he's the highest-ranking soldier present. Carter walked over to the Marine.

"Where's Commander Kelvin?"

The Marine seems unfazed to be speaking with a Spartan, he just gave Carter a sad glance and jerked his head at a pile of wreckage behind him.

"He's over there."

Carter didn't miss a beat.

"Where's the launch pad?"

The Sergeant jerked his head again, this time to his left.

"Through those doors, we've mostly cleared the halls of Covenant, mostly."

Carter nodded to him.

"Once the Sabers are clear, pull your people back and withdrawal to checkpoint Gamma. Transport will be waiting for you and your team."

The Sergeant let out a heavy sigh.

"Another retreat sir?"

"This will be the last one."

The Sergeant sighed again before he turned and walked away, but he called over his shoulder as he left.

"Heard that one before."

Carter didn't comment, instead he turned to his team.

"Alright, let's move it people."

The Spartans moved down the indicated hallway, passing more and more signs of bloody warfare. On the wall Six saw a sign that indicated the launch centre wasn't too far away.

Suddenly a side door open and a human Marine was thrown through it. His scream was cut short as he hit the opposite wall with a sickening crunch before he fell limp to the floor. Following the flying Marine was an Elite regular, its blue armour slightly tinted red with human blood.

It turned at the sound of pounding feet and lets out a defiant roar. Kat was the closest to the alien, who seemed to have thought her small stature made her as a weak target. Big mistake. The Elite made to smack Kat with its oversized hand but Kat ducked and ran forward. She kicked the alien's out bent knee, causing a loud crack that made the leg twist into an unnatural position. The alien went down, as it howled in pain. Kat ended its suffering by pushing the muzzle of her Magnum under its helmet and she pulled the trigger. The alien was dead in less than a minute. Six admired her efficiency and realised once again how they could inspire such dread.

'Maybe the exaggeration that Spartans were demons weren't so farfetched.'

The Spartans ran deeper into the facility until they reached the control room. The technical marvel would have shocked just about anybody, the high tech computers, the advanced systems, and the mere futuristic appearance was breath-taking. It was however ruined by the bodies, white coated scientists and battle grimed Marines were spread out on the floor, across the consoles or slumped in their chairs.

This would have driven anyone mad, but the trained Spartans marched by the carcasses as if they weren't there. Kat got on the main computer and started to type at five hundred characters per minute. The rest of Noble locked down the room, mostly checking all the shadows and locking the door. To keep himself busy, Six began to police the bodies for any critical data or in the case of the Marines, to take their dog tags.

He paused and guiltily took a shotgun from a deceased soldier. He was trained to use any and all available equipment to his advantage, but he felt uncomfortable taking things from the dead, even if they don't need it anymore. His guilt was short-lived however as Kat completed her work.

"Got it."

The blast shields that were covering the floor to ceiling windows opened to reveal the Saber. The Saber was the first space plane and only one of its kind; smaller than a Long Sword but more effective than a Short sword as well. It sported three thruster rockets, a manoeuvrable shape, multiple missile pods and a thirty mm Gatling gun. Most spacecraft are designed for air-to-ground engagements, but after the first encounter with the Covenant, ONI had begun investing and creating ship-to-ship attack planes, a new era of space warfare.

It was the greatest of luck that ONI had constructed the first Saber prototype on Onyx, the training facility of the Spartan IIIs. Lieutenant Ambrose had realized that he had the opportunity of creating the ultimate lone wolf in front of him. Since he had all the equipment and the advanced technology he could hone a soldier into a one-man army. Six remembered the excruciating training and the brutal mental mathematics he had to perform to learn how to pilot the thing. Even now, years later, Six glared at the contraption, having remembered the intense work he had to put into the effort to fly the vehicle to his instructors' satisfaction. Meanwhile, Kat continued her diagnostics of the awaiting fighter.

"Checking circuitry, and done, the ship is prepped. all systems go."

Carter acknowledged her, then turned to Six and Jorge, his tone brisk and no-nonsense.

"Jorge and Six, get on that Saber and get going."

"What about you and Kat?" Jorge asked.

"We'll exfil on Jun and Emile's Falcon while providing support for the Marines while they fall back. Now get going."

"Come on, let's move Six,"

Jorge with sudden determination turned and started to jog to the door that led to the Saber. Six quickly slung his new shotgun onto his back and followed.

The door to the launch area grudgingly opened to reveal an Elite, but before either of the Spartans could fire, the large alien fell forward and landed in a crumpled heap in front of them, fresh bullet holes were visibly oozing bright blood on its back.

Glad not to be delayed, the Spartans continued to run forward. Along the railing that led to the Saber, ragged bloody Marines stood at full attention, giving the Spartans a salute. Which was against protocol; never salute in combat, you're just making your CO easier to locate and assassinate. Six just ignored them, they were probably caught up in the moment, a valiant last stand, two heroes about to fly off on a suicide mission. Combine this with the prospect of their world being saved, it must have been enough to get the Marines to act as if this was a big movie.

'Everyone here must be turning into a nut case.'

Finally, they reached the ship. One thing Six didn't like about the ship was the vertical insertion. A feature of the Saber was its ability to be able to be launched into space without the need of being cargo on a shuttle ship. This remarkable and evolutional idea, however, didn't suit Six nor his near ton partner. Using their upper body strength, the Spartans lifted themselves into the compact cockpit. There was barely enough room for them, the ship was designed to carry average-sized pilots wearing coveralls, not six foot Spartans in their MJOLNIR armour.

Once inside, Six placed his weapons under his seat, partially jamming them into the confined space. Jorge, however, was forced to leave his machine gun behind and he had to hope that Anchor Nine could provide him with a replacement.

Once he was buckled in, Six started to twist knobs and press buttons, feeling instinct take over. The years of repetitive practice were finally paying off. He twisted his head to look at Jorge.

"Prepare to do a system check."

"Didn't Kat already do that?"

"Yeah, but I don't trust machines, it is also basic protocol to do one last manual check before taking flight in any and all aircraft. Besides, this will get you familiarized with the equipment you are going to use."

"Alright then Six, what do I do?"

"Switch on the console, first flick all the switches on your left, twist the blue knob in the upper left-hand corner of your screen and connect the system to your HUD so it'll be easier for you to keep track of things," Six instructed.

He listened as Jorge performed the following actions and heard him mutter his vexation with the complicated systems..

"Whatever happened to the simple on-and-off switch?"

Once Six saw the console begin to glow he continued to give instructions.

"Check the manifest data and tell me our load."

"Missile pods; full. Gatling gun; full. rocket fuel. Full-on all engines, shields; is one hundred percent charge, and the radar is fully functional as well."

Six nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm going to test our engines; they won't ignite, but tell me if the images of the rockets are highlighted as I check them."

"Roger."

Taking Jorge's answer as he focused on the screen in front of him Six pressed on the buttons and pulled on the stick in front of him, trusting in Jorge's abilities.

After a few minutes of repeating the process, Jorge confirmed the checks were successful.

"All rockets are ready to go."

"Ok, all systems are check and I suppose we'll just have to test the weapons once we leave the atmosphere, ready?"

"No, but let's do it."

Six tapped in more commands into the dashboard in front of him and uploaded the controls to his HUD as he spoke into his radio.

"This is Saber 2-4 reporting in, over."

A rushed voice responded to him, the local accent bleeding through every syllable.

"About time 2-4. All Sabers prepare to launch, in T minus twenty seconds."

Six started flipping switches and taking off the safeties to the booster rockets that were strapped to the side of their ship. After he flipped the last button, alarms began to flare and the connections that had been attached to the ship began to slowly move away. Energy levels within the Saber's rockets begin to build as well as the countdown continued. The Saber leader counted down over the radio.

"Launch in T minus five, four, three two, one, launch."

The entire world seemed to shake as the booster rockets sparked to life and began blowing out thick white smoke. It felt like the ship was going to shake itself apart, but instead of crumbling to the ground, the ship began to ascend into the sky. Throughout the facility, three more Sabers were taking to the air as well, all billowing white smoke as they blew upwards, like a cork from a champagne bottle. The four spacecraft soon became small dots to those on the ground as they head to the darkness of the cosmos.

Despite the dire situation, Six couldn't help but feel excited, he enjoyed launches, from the heart-stopping actions, to the changing view of bright blue sky into fading to a jewel speckled darkness. He couldn't help but challenge himself to keep his eyes open against the G forces pushing him into the cushions of his seat as he absorbed all the sensations. He could hear Jorge move slightly, he was probably discomforted by the sudden and violent movement. This take-off was quite different from a regular shuttle or space elevator lift off.

The atmosphere seemingly tried its hardest to keep the Spartans on the planet as it's grasping fingers were burned away from the area around the cockpit by their speed. Bright orange flames seemed to originate from the ship as they hurl to the stars like a brilliant comet. Finally, they passed the point of no return and the flames slowly died as they left the skies of Reach and entered the wider universe.

No sooner did they pass this point, than the rockets stopped blowing and the Saber begins to float, as it coasted forwards into the eerie blackness. The rockets began to break away from the Saber, stripping the ship bare until it looked as if it had shrunk to a third of its body size.

'Such a waste.'

Six thought as he watched the booster rockets drift away. He had once read somewhere that this was how the first shuttles were able to get into space.

'I wonder if that's why there's so much junk flying around Earth.'

"Activating primary thrusters now."

Six reported, although it was unnecessary as the ship began to move forward. The other three attack space crafts had already lost their rockets and had formed into a formation. It'd been a while since Six has last flown a Saber and now he struggled to remain in perfect formation. Jorge, by contrast, had seemingly settled into his role and had already scanned the surrounding area.

"Large structure at our twelve o'clock. I think it's Anchor Nine."

Sure enough, a large shape appeared in the debris field, revealing itself to be a massive space station. It was nearly the size of a skyscraper, and the enormous Frigate currently dock within it proves that fact. Anchor Nine looks just that, like an anchor, three shielded openings mark the landing strips for small crafts. Hundreds of mechanical arms protruded from its exterior as it tends to the needs of any and all ships, most of them are deactivated, and the only ones that are moving are currently tending to the needs of the Frigate. The squadron leaders voice came over the radio as he conversed with the station.

"Anchor Nine, this is Saber one-four, is the package ready, over?"

"Not yet one-four, give us a few minutes and we should... Hang on Sabers we have slip space disruptions. It's the Covenant!"

As if on cue, there was a small bang and right at them came a dozen space Seraph fighters.

Six pepped the ship for combat.

"Guess now would be a good time to test the weapon systems."

**Shress POV**

Shress watched as the Phantoms, Spirits and Banshees left the ship and travelled to the surface of the human world. She was still unable to believe she was able to get them to leave.

At first the Shipmasters of the Ardent Prayer and The Long Night of Solace, were completely against her the moment she voiced her proposal. They wanted everything to go smoothly with the arrival of the Prophet of Mercy and thought that the presence of a large crowd would please him. Though they did not voice it, Shress also knew they didn't want to be taking, or even consider listening, to the ideas of a mere female.

It took all of Shress's self-control not to roar in the Shipmaster's faces. Instead she patiently went through the reasons she has invented why the troops should be sent to the surface. She had questioned them. What could be more glorious in welcoming a Prophet other than a victory against the humans? The show of their might may interest the Prophet of Mercy who may bestow honour among the fleet for their accomplishment. Furthermore there's no doubt that once the Prophet arrives he will wish to begin working on the Navigator. Which Shress pointed out was still in human territory, she suggested using the ground troops to take the location. At first both fleet leaders were planning on glassing the site clean of the human presence. Until she pointed out that they may accidentally damage the Forerunner artefact and would be executed for their actions. Regretfully the Shipmasters acknowledged her claims and allowed her to order her soldiers from the corvette.

Her small army followed her command for departure despite their grumbling among themselves, They muttered about having to leave the safety of the ship to fight in a battle that could easily be won without their help.

'And to think I'm doing you a favour.'

She thought as another group of Sangheili's walk by, audibly cursing the human world for the rough ground they'd have to sleep on that night. They wouldn't realize how lucky they were, leaving this doomed ship before it's destroyed.

'That is if the humans succeed.'

Shress silently pondered to herself. She had never seen a space battle where the humans are the victors, what chance could they have now?

'Well they have Michael.'

She reasoned and then paused at her thought.

'What did that mean?'

Now that she wondered about it, she had been thinking about Michael a lot lately. She longs for his presence. He was the only one that comforted and bestowed confidence upon her. He was the only one that did so willingly and not just because of her rank. She wished to speak to him, to rid her mind of worries, just for a bit. To ask of the abnormality of the human life and how being a demon made him different from other humans. She wanted to look at his face, an alien that wished not to kill her. A strange appearance that has caught her attention more effectively than that of any other human, or Sangheili for that matter.

She also wanted to feel his warm and reassuring hand touching hers and now, after getting over the initial shock, she enjoyed having him rest a hand on her shoulder. It just felt so so alien. Four long clawed fingers, that was the hand of a Sangheili, the only hand that has ever touched her skin. The smaller and five-digit hand of a human was quite different though. Especially with the lack of distance between the two's bodies. Normally by Sangheili standards to touch a female would mean the male wanted to court her, but the way Michael does it suggests that this was not the case with humans. Her observations of humans touching each other proved that point, she remembered watching human soldiers as they casually grabbed and slapped each other's hands, backs or other sorts of places, which suggested their emotions weren't so reserved either.

'I wonder how Michael sees me. Am I really as different from my brethren as he says I am? Does he see me as an alien? After all he did admit he forgot how I am different from him, did he really mean that? I wonder if he's just interested in my figure like the other males I have come to know.'

Suddenly her thinking ceased and she felt herself freeze after that last thought. Did she really just think that? Why, oh why did she think something as stupid as that?

'He's a friend'

She tried to reassure herself.

'He's also a human. There's no way he could ever think of me in that way and even if he did it just wouldn't work out, especially now, and with all of the risks I'm taking at the moment, it wouldn't be so surprising if I end up dead in the coming week.'

Her internal musing were as always interrupted, but this time it was by a growl.

"Commander."

Shress wasn't surprised when she turned from the loading docks to face a tense Dinjit. He kept his gaze down and his whole body was rigid. She mentally moaned to herself at the sight of her awkward suitor.

'How long until this fool gets all his anger out?'

Despite the spiny irritation clawing inside of her, she spoke in as tolerant a voice as she could manage.

"Yes Dinjit?"

He raised his head and gave a stiff salute to her, although he refused to meet her eyes, instead he stared over her shoulder at the wall as he provided his status report in a raspy voice.

"All the soldiers are on board, we are awaiting you to join us,"

Shress nodded before she picked up her bag at her feet.

"Very well Dinjit, let us depart before-"

"Commander."

Another voice called out, interrupting her, but when she turned to face the new speaker behind her, both she and Dinjit bowed their head when they saw the golden armour of the Ardent Prayer's Shipmaster.

"Yes sir?"

"The Prophet of Regret will be here soon, as such he wishes to see you. So I suggest you put someone in command of your legion while you wait for his arrival here on the Ardent Prayer."

Shress felt the air leave her lungs as she repeated the Shipmaster's words she has heard in her mind.

'The Prophet of Regret wants to see me? Why? Is it true he can see into the future? Is it possible that he saw me betraying the Covenant?'

As suddenly as they came she shook those thoughts from her mind.

'The Prophets are liars, and with them in their chairs, she doubts they have any power at all. Now that she thought about it, if the Prophets were so powerful then why do they not heal themselves so that they may walk?'

Still, they are the strong leaders of the Covenant and her people will not hesitate to follow their orders without question or hesitation. She took a shaky breath before she responded.

"Very well. Thank you Shipmaster,"

She did not dare to lookup, for fear the shipmaster would see the raging battle of emotions within her through her eyes.

The Shipmaster only grunted before he walked away. Shress puts her bag down and turned to Dinjit.

"Ranger, I want you to lead the legion while I wait for the Prophet's arrival."

She expected Dinjit to look happy at the short term promotion, instead he sneered disdainfully.

"Me? Not Kova?"

Shress turned sharply to Dinjit and let out an angry growl as bitterness coloured her thoughts.

'So that's what this is about. How dare he!?'

Kova is a mated male, she would never do something as disrespectful as to try and steal him from his mate.

"Dinjit."

The Ranger took an involuntary step backwards at the deadly toneless voice that his name had been uttered in.

"I am a Zealot, a Zealot. If you accuse me or even suggest that I perform unclean acts with my own soldiers again, I will personally rip your heart out and force you to eat it!"

She suddenly roared to get his full attention. Seeing his startled look she calmed her voice and glared him down.

"Understand?"

Dinjit's mandibles were slightly agape as he took in her fury, but he eventually bowed his head in submission.

"Yes Zealot Vdamee, please forgive me, Dinjit Darbee, for my disrespectfulness."

The use of the formal apology didn't move Shress, she had just shocked the Ranger, and she doubted his apology was sincere.

"Just go and keep my soldiers under control."

Dinjit nodded before he walked to the Phantoms and started to bark orders at the remaining troops, many of whom were frantically at work and avoiding the closer areas to their commander.

With that matter settled, Shress sighed and silently prayed that the human attack would be successful, even if it meant her death. At the moment she would rather be anywhere else in the galaxy than to be in the presence of a prophet.

**Six POV**

"Come on! Hold still!" Six muttered.

His Saber chased after a pesky Seraph fighter that kept evading his attacks. If it wasn't for its garish purple exterior and the trail of blue energy it left behind, he was sure he would have lost it. The Seraph flew through a debris field and cut close to Anchor Nine's hull, its petite body making tight turns that threaten to lose the pursuing Saber. Once it made a sharp turn and fired its weapons, nearly hitting the Spartans ship. He heard Jorge shift uncomfortably behind him. Raw determination filled Six as he pressed down on the thrusters and closed in on his elusive target, accurately lining his sights up.

"Gatling gun?"

"Spinning hot."

Six pulled the trigger and watched as bright yellow light suddenly flashed on the nose of his craft as the bullets flew at the Covenant fighter. The shields glowed a bright blue, then purple, then red. The Seraph jinked and spun, trying not to lose its protection. Finally the shields faded away, leaving the ship vulnerable.

Six has made the mistake of trying to destroy the fighter with the gun during their last encounter, not wanting to risk its escape again, he called out to Jorge.

"Missile pods?"

"Armed and ready."

"Firing,"

Was all the warning for Jorge before he released the payload.

Four red dots blasted from the openings on either side of the cockpit before the casing released the armed missiles within and bright yellow replaced the red dots as the ordinance flew to their target. The Seraph desperately tried to get away, but it was too late. The missiles slam into the fighter. It flips in circles after the first two hits before the third and fourth finally finish it off, causing the ship to disappear in a ball of flames. The bright blue light broke the blackness of space for a bit before it faded away and the crispy remains of the alien craft float away to join the rest of the trash floating in space.

Satisfied that the threat was neutralized, Six spun the ship around and headed back to Anchor Nine, preparing for another engagement. However once he got there, Jorge reported.

"Radar says the area is clean."

The lack of shooting and the floating destroyed Covenant space ships confirms that fact. The Saber squadron fell back into formation as they received a transmission from Anchor Nine.

"Spartans, space is clear, you are now authorized to link with the station, over."

"About time."

Six commented and directed their Saber to head to the space station. As they approached the station, both Spartans couldn't help but marvel at the massive command centre.

'It's a floating glorified garage.'

They docked outside the third entrance of the station, long metallic arms reach out and held their craft in place. The radio crackled as Anchor 9's operator contacted them.

"Spartans, to your left is the Slip Space drive, we already modified it and attached a detonator to it, it is now a fully primed bomb,"

Both Spartans turn and saw at the first opening a pelican, with a massive piece of machinery sticking out of the rear. The Pelican was already a large aircraft, yet despite this, a large chunk of it was sticking out. People, technicians Six guessed, float around the craft doing final check-ups.

Six turns to Jorge.

"You ready?"

The bomb needed an escort, one by air and one by ground. Six was flying since he was the only one who knew how and Jorge would be with the ground security detail. Until they arrive at the Corvette and powers down its defences, they're splitting the Spartans up. So if one should fall, the other will ensure the success of the mission.

Jorge sighed.

"Let's do this."

Six nodded, completely understanding Jorge's unspoken thoughts, and opened the hatch. Oxygen vented out of the ship, but their MJOLNIR armour kept them breathing easily.

Six watched with uncertainty as Jorge floated out of his seat, grabbed the side of the ship, and pushed himself forward, causing the Saber to rock in its moorings. Six watched his friend fly across the blackness known as space before he threw the switches again. The cockpit closed once more and the robotic limbs released their hold on the ship. He backed away before flying off a bit, keeping a careful eye on Jorge, if he missed the Pelican, then it was up to Six to fish him out of space and bring him back to try again.

Jorge was still soaring through space, awing Six slightly as he watches the giant fly as if he was meant to. Sudden bright lights caught Six's attention, for a terrible moment he thought it was another Covenant space attack. But with mounting horror, he realized the bright flashes were coming from Reach. Giant explosions were blossoming all over the surface, as fire consumed the planet and Six felt his gut wrench, thinking of the millions of people on the ground. He quickly called the AI.

"Dot what's happening?"

"Large scale Covenant bombardments are taking place,"

As always Dot's response was cool, no emotion in her smooth robotic voice. Jorge chimed in himself, concern colouring his tone.

"No joke? How bad are we hit?"

"Billions of casualties, mostly civilians. The cities of Manassas and Quezon has been completely destroyed."

Six tried not to think badly of Dot as she told them the body count, so ordinarily as if she was telling them the weather.

"Military casualties are peeking into the thousands. I am sorry Noble Five, but Sword Base has been destroyed. The whereabouts of Doctor Halsey is unknown."

Six didn't know how to feel about that last part. He was devastated by the number of people dying, yet out of all them he was finding it hard to find pity for Halsey. The woman has been causing him grief ever since he first arrived, toying with him, disrespecting him, spying on him and trying to throw him in the brig multiple times. Hearing she could be dead didn't cause his heart to stir for the irascible doctor.

"Noble Five?"

Dot's question brought Six out of his thoughts and he quickly looked to see where Jorge was. He had safely made it to the Pelican, having grabbed onto its side to catch himself. He seemed alright, but Six thought he heard him say something.

"Goodbye ma'am."

Now Six felt sympathy. Halsey was the closest thing the Spartan II's had to a mother, and she was gone. Before he could say anything to comfort his big friend, the radio crackled to life once more.

"Noble Six are you there?"

Identifying the voice as that of colonel Holland, Six answered.

"Go ahead sir."

"I'm guessing you can see our situation from way up there, the situation has just became dire, I hope that idea of yours will work."

"Sir, it will,"

Six states, although it's more to reassure himself then the officer.

"Understood Spartan, the UNSC Savannah is the one that donated its drive to your cause, and so it will be accompanying you to lend you all the support it can."

Six glanced at the said frigate, which was now bringing up the rear as the Saber team led the way to face the Covenant threat. He watched as Jorge's Pelican made it on board the shuttle before he responded.

"Don't worry Colonel, we'll get it done."

**Shress POV**

Shress tried to not appear too anxious so she wouldn't cause suspicion to rise, but how can she not look nervous when the leader of the Covenant, the holy government that Shress is helping to betray, is coming? His wanting to speak to her, and the fact that she was on a ship marked to be obliterated. It didn't calm her at all.

She tried to make herself appear as if she was sleeping on the chair she occupied, but she didn't know if her rouse was working. All around her, the deck crew of the Ardent Prayer was going this way and that, trying to position the Corvette directly over the highly populated human centres. Shress shuddered with the ship as she thought of the millions of innocent people dying at that very moment, killed by her command.

'How calm they are walking around, unknowingly killing, murdering, for no apparent reason.'

The thought sickened Shress as she watched the crew walk to their consoles and perform their duties. The Shipmaster meanwhile stood in the middle of the activities and watched the genocide below his feet, looking if anything slightly bored.

Shress wanted nothing more than to leave the deck, but to do so would be rude, even if she said she was tired, that would not excuse her. The Prophet would be here soon, the humans needed to hurry up with their assault before he…

A shout from one of the Sangheili at a console interrupted her.

"Shipmaster, a human attack force is approaching sir."

Shress almost let out a sigh of relief until the Sangheili spoke again.

"It's just one ship and it's smaller than the Ardent Prayer."

Shress could just feel her heart sink at those words.

The Shipmaster just snorted, although whether in disgust or amusement she couldn't tell, he dismisses the report with a contemptuous flick of his wrist

"That's no trouble. The patrols can handle this ship on their own."

With that, the bridge crew returned to work, as if the arrival of the humans were nothing more than a bug crawling on their foot. One that would soon be squashed.

Shress sighed and huddled on her chair again and closed her eyes to hide the pain from her fellow comrades.

'Was Michael on that ship? Was he about to be killed, is there anything she could do to help?'

No, she couldn't, she was only trained to fight in combat, not to pilot a large spacecraft. She couldn't even activate some of the defensive weapons on this ship and use them to destroy the Covenants own ships. Even if she did know she would be killed on the spot for helping the enemy by the bridge crew.

For five agonizing units, Shress sat in the chair pretending to doze while her whole body tingled with worry and guilt, thinking that her friend was going to be killed by her plan for sure. Suddenly the same crew worker shouted.

"Shipmaster! The humans! They, they destroyed all the ships in the patrol!"

Every Sangheili eyes widened at these words, never before have they heard of a human ship destroying an entire patrol of Seraphs. She couldn't help but wonder if the demons had something to do with it.

"All of them?"

Demanded the shipmaster as he gripped the rail guard around his podium and thought for a bit before commanding.

"Get the Ardent Prayer into an attack position and prepare to fire upon this ship."

"Shipmaster, small human vessels are approaching."

The shipmaster didn't even glance at the reporting engineer.

"Activate the forward defensive systems, that should destroy them."

"But sir," the same engineer shouted again.

"They, they have already landed on the Ardent Prayer."

"What!"

Thundered the shipmaster as he spun to glare at the offending engineer.

"How, I thought the hanger doors are shielded?!"

"They are shipmaster, but the humans landed in a blind spot on top of the Corvette, they might already be inside the ship."

Seeing an opportunity to leave the deck, Shress rose

"Shipmaster, permission to find the humans and eliminate them?"

The shipmaster just nodded and growled through his clenched mandibles,

"Yes, go and find the heretics and kill them, kill them all!"

'Not likely.'

Shress left her response unsaid as she turned and strode from the deck.

**Six POV**

The Ranger had barely climbed onto the roof of the Corvette when Six jumped him. He wasn't well suited for EVA combat, but he was able to take the alien down none the less. A quick thrust with his knife caused the blade to sink within the shields and deactivate them. He then twisted and yanked the knife out. Six was slightly disturbed as he watched the alien twist in circles as it slowly ran out of air. Soon, the still body begins to float away, nothing more than an empty shell now, just another part of the surrounding debris.

He brought his attention back to the task that was at hand now. The Saber squad stood around him, all nervous. They'd been trained for air combat, not close-quarters fighting, this would be their first time shooting for some of them. The black-suited pilots looked like ODSTs, but their quivering movements gave away that they knew nothing of the bravery that propelled the Marines into danger so willingly.

Six could only hope that the six men attack team he was leading wouldn't lose their heads. He had enough problems to worry about. Without having to watch them and make sure these men won't get into any trouble.

"Alright, let's do this people."

Command given he descended through the large hole in the floor. The interior of the ship was strange as always. With its smooth curves and the pulsing walls of energy it almost seemed as if it were a living organism. There were multiple levels in the room he found himself in, he had no idea what the place's purpose was, but before he could think more of that matter he saw moment,

"Contacts!"

The battle went smoothly, his warning had saved any of the green pilots from harm. Although it was only a small skirmish. Something the Spartan was grateful for, they didn't have much time left now. With the limp bodies of the Elites floating around in zero-g, the humans moved forward and enter a corridor. Once the door closed behind them, air and gravity returned, keeping the soldier's feet planted firmly on the floor. Satisfied at the current lack of opposition he quickly flicked his radio on again.

"Captain, this is Noble Six. We are on board and are now on our way to the hanger, over."

"Good job Noble,"

Despite the praise, the captain's voice was strained and in the background Six could hear shouts and blaring alarms. As if knowing what he was thinking, the Captain continued to speak.

"The Covenant has launched a full-scale attack on the Savannah, we are keeping her together, but we can't last much longer. I sent the bomb to your location, drop those shields and get it ready to blow, we can't last forever out here."

Despite the steadiness there was a pleading note in the man's voice. Six could do little to reassure the man however.

"Sir, we'll get it done,"

No sooner did he finish speaking, than they arrived at another door and opened it. Six was relieved to find the hanger. While it wasn't as large as a UNSC hanger it was still huge. It was thankfully vacated of any other craft, all of which must have been launch before the attack force arrived. There were two levels, one of which had a console and other controls on the second floor on the other side of this mechanical chasm, their primary objective.

Seeing the same thing the Spartan was gazing at, one of the flyers started to move forward.

"Wait,"

Six called, but the man kept walking, unconcerned. He only twisted his head round to look at the Spartan.

"Why? It's just right-"

Suddenly a purple spike shot out of the shadows and hit the man's helmet right in the centre. The pilot didn't move, frozen, but then the crystal imploded, blowing the man's head apart along with it.

"Ambush!"

Six shouted before he jumped behind cover. The other men tried to follow his lead, but a pilot, still traumatized by his comrade's sudden death, stood still, until plasma fire hissed forward to cut him down. Six assessed the situation.

'Two pilots down in less than a minute. This isn't going well.'

Six tried to get a lock on the shooters, but the attackers were invisible, literally.

"They're Stealth Elites,"

Six warned the remaining improvised troops.

"Watch the shadows."

No sooner did he say that he then he heard a strangled cry and turned to see what was happening. Another pilot was down. He was floating in the air, body limp. The head rolled to the side, the smudges on his throat indicated the area as the spot where the killing hand was clenched.

As one, the humans lowered their muzzles and open fire; a barrage of assault rifle, battle rifle, and SMG bullets tackled the strangler. The alien's shape was outlined before its camouflage failed, and then the shields, and finally, the masked Elite let out a gurgling scream before falling. The human pilot's corpse, shot up as well, fell to the floor alongside his killer.

Six couldn't believe it. The pilots were dropping like flies and the remaining survivors were now shaking out of control. Their movement was twitchy and unpredictable as they wildly swung their weapons around.

'This is why I don't work with others, and certainly why I'm not meant to be a team leader.'

"You two,"

He called out to get their attention and pointed to the pilots with assault rifles.

"Give me cover fire, and you."

Here he pointed sat the last man, whose clenched hands were gripping his SMG.

"Watch the shadows and make sure we don't get flank, got it?"

The men nodded their understanding.

"Alright, covering fire!"

Before he ran from cover and headed over to the controls.

No sooner did he start running, than a hail of plasma rounds came out from three corners and began to eat away at his shields. Six leapt and rolled, avoiding some of the fire, before coming up in kneeling position as he started to shoot at one corner. The same process, took place, the cloak evaporated, then the shields, and finally the Elite.

He turned to face the remaining two tangos, but saw a blue grenade fly towards him. He dropped to the ground and activated his armour lock system, but the grenade sailed over him.

Six grunted.

"Hah, missed".

Then he stopped. He was too close to the Elites. There was no possible way they could have missed him. Unless he wasn't the target.

Six deactivated the lock and jumped to his feet. He turned just in time to see the grenade detonate. The pilots had seen the threat land within their area and tried to run for it. In their crazed escape, one tripped a fellow pilot and together they crashed onto the floor, still inside the kill zone when the grenade exploded. The last pilot who survived the bomb paused to take a breather, but he was right in the middle of an exposed landscape. Six shouted a warning but it was too late. Another needle was launched and buried into the man's chest. He looked down at the shard in shock before it discharged, and took the pilot with it.

Six stared at the men he was responsible for, all dead, in less than three minutes. The fire started up again, and Six turned, eager to gain some vengeance. The two Elites were spaced together so Six hurled a grenade as well. The attackers got out of the way while suppressing Six. The Spartan dodged the shots before returning fire, dropping the now exposed enemy fighters.

The whole battle took only five minutes. In that time, ten beings were killed, six humans and four Elites. How was it Six was still alive? Because he was better, because he was more determined, or was it just because of plain dumb luck? Six didn't know and at the moment he didn't want to know.

He turned and continued on with the mission. It was all he could do at the moment, honour these men sacrifices and save as many lives as possible. He walked up to the strange holographic controls and pressed the one with the "open" glyph. Now he was thankful for all the glyph studying he had been doing with Shress.

He keyed his comms once more and reported in.

"Jorge, you're clear, get in here and let's finish it."

"I hear you loud and clear Six."

A few moments later, a Pelican flew into the hanger and landed on the main landing pad close to the centre, the bomb clearly visible in the rear.

Out of the Pelican clambered Jorge, the Spartan struggled to wriggle past the makeshift explosive device without disturbing it. Once he was out, he reached back into the vehicle and brought out a massive machine gun, similar to the one he left behind on Reach.

"Is it just you?"

Six asked as he walked up to Jorge, who has turned to face him casually hefting his gun.

"Why? You disappointed?"

"Hardly. Did you fly this on your own? I thought you didn't know how to fly."

"I know how to fly a Pelican, but not a Saber, besides, Dot did most of the work, gave me directions and I just followed them."

Six could just hear the smile forming on his friend's face as he let out a shaky breath.

"Well, we are just about done, now we need to move the Corvette closer to the Super Carrier."

"How do we do that? You didn't go over that part of the plan with me."

Six continued to elaborate the plan for his friend.

"It's quite simple, the ship mostly pilots itself, on the deck there's a command switch that we need to get to. It'll put the ship on a course heading to the Carrier for a refuelling run, hit the button, arm the bomb, and get out before it rips up the dimensions of space, that's it."

"Somehow you make the simplest things in life sound like the hardest things in life,"

Jorge commented dryly before he hefted his massive gun.

"Well let's get moving then."

Six didn't move with him as he voiced his thoughts.

"There are still enemy combatants on the ship, maybe you should hang back and protect the bomb."

"Not going to happen."

Six tried to protest but Jorge continued.

"Look, we need to get this tub moving and we're neck-deep in enemy territory, if you fail we need a back up in order to ensure the mission is a success."

Six sighed as he listened to Jorge recite protocol at him. He has no idea why, but he just didn't like the idea of working with another person on missions any more. Especially after he witnessed the bloody deaths of the pilots he had been charged with leading and keeping safe.

"Fine, you win, let's move,"

Six said as he abruptly spun around and led the way to a door on the left side of the Pelican.

Six began to tamper with the controls while Jorge watched the rear. It wasn't long before the big Spartan broke the silence however.

"You know where you're going?"

"Positive, the deck is located directly at the front of the ship."

"How do you know that?"

"I was briefed about it before the start of the mission."

Six stumbled over his words as he tried to pull a convincing story out of the air.

"Why are you and Carter the only ones who know about the plan and the rest of Noble don't?"

Six was starting to feel uncomfortable so he hurried in opening the door.

"Well because um, Carter and I are the only ones allowed access to certain assets."

"What assets?"

Jorge questions suddenly sounded a lot more demanding.

Before Six could answer the doors began to open. Jorge snorted.

"Finally you got it."

Six turned to Jorge and quietly reported.

"That wasn't me, someone is opening the door on the other side."

The Spartans raised their weapons and waited as the strange door unlocked itself before pulling apart to reveal the next corridor. Stood in the hallway was an Elite in red armour, an armour system that Six instantly recognized. In that split-second he could only question.

'What is she doing here? She was supposed to have left with the rest of her troops.'

Suddenly he heard the clanging of a round being chambered and panicked. Shress was in danger.

Without thinking, Six jumped in front of the Zealot, before he turned to Jorge and shouted.

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Six could only watch as the bullets flew from Jorge's gun and feel the force of them hitting his body.

**Shress POV **

Shress saw the blast roar from the dark muzzle of the giant demons' weapon and realised that she was as good as dead before Michael jumped in the way.

She watched in stunned horror as her friend was lifted off the ground by the impact and flung backwards. Before he landed in a crumpled pile right at her feet.

His shields were clearly down, his chest armour blackened and he wasn't moving.

Fearing the worse, Shress forgot about the giant demon and his gun and dropped onto her haunches her face inches away from Michael's helmet.

"Michael!"

She called out as she gently grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit. He still didn't move. Shress had no idea what to do. While she was trained in healing arts she had no idea if she could help her human friend. She didn't even know how to get his armour off to inspect his wound. She feared that his lack of response meant that he was badly injured.

'This can't be happening, I can't lose him, I can't! He's the only one that I can call a genuine friend, someone I can rely on, someone I can trust, the one who has helped me see the truth and is offering me a new life, he can't be gone.'

"What's going on here?"

Shress looked up at the giant demon, his destructive gun trained on her, but she hoped he was still too shocked, too surprised to fire off another shot.

Before she could think of an explanation, she heard a cough and looked down at the blue-clad demon.

He still didn't move and for a moment she was afraid she had imagined the sound. Then Michael raised a hand and rested it on the side of his head,a groan of discomfort projected by his suit.

"Oww. What just happened?"

Happiness and relief flooded Shress's body as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, are you alright? Where is your injury?"

"Shress?"

He sounded slightly confused as he looked up at her, but all she distorted image of her own face reflected back from his blue faceplate.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave with the rest of your troops,"

He tried sitting up before he groaned and clutched his stomach. Shress tried to help him up by grabbing his arms and gently lifted him off the floor.

He stopped halfway to his feet and looked at the large demon.

"Did you shoot me?"

Shress desperately tried not to laugh, despite the near-death experience, Michael sounded more offended and angry than fearful and shocked.

The demon remains silent, it or he as the roughness of his voice suggested, just stared at Michael and Shress, like him never seen them before. Michael tried to get him to respond

"Jorge?"

He tried to step forward but found was held back by a familiar hand on him.

"Uh, Shress, you can let go now."

Shress then realized that despite the fact Michael was back on his feet, her hands were still locked onto his shoulders. She hurriedly let go with a mumbled sorry.

Michael looked up at her as if he could hear her embarrassed tone. It made her feel uncomfortably warm and she tried not to look into his faceplate.

Michael looked away from her and turned to his demon brother.

"Jorge, you alright?"

The demon, Jorge, just continued to gaze at them, switching his gaze between the two of them before he finally settled on Six.

"Spartan, what is going on here?"

'Spartan? Is that another name for Michael, or is it what the demons call themselves?'

Deciding to leave it for now Shress made a note of it and reminded herself to ask Michael about it later.

"Um, right. Well remember those assets I was telling you about earlier?"

Michael asked as he waved his hand back at Shress.

'Did I do something wrong, what is an asset?'

Jorge continued to gaze at them before he demanded.

"How? What did you..."

Shress couldn't tell how the demon was feeling and began to wish he would put the large gun down, or at least point it away from her, until he regained control of his emotions.

"Look, I'm sorry Jorge but long story short, I met Shress, she knows how much trouble the Prophets are causing, and is now willingly helping us, she is our new informant, and she was the one who supplied us with the intel we are currently using for this mission."

"You're following the words of an Elite."

Jorge suddenly stated as he pointed the weapon in Shress's direction. She self-consciously stepped back and kept her hand close to her belt of weapons. Noticing her movement, Michael puts himself back in between Shress and Jorge once more before he continued to talk.

"Yes Jorge, I am, and so is Carter. It is because of her knowledge that we've made it this far. She emptied the ship of most of the Covenant troopers, she gave us the intel on how to infiltrate the ship and she was the one who told us how to get the corvette closer to the carrier, it is because of her that we are still alive."

Six finished, still stood firmly in front of Shress, his own gun held loosely at his side.

Shress continued to watch Jorge, wondering what he would do next. She trusts Michael and had lost her fear of him, but she felt that old fear return as she watched the huge demon before her, as he weighed her life in his hands.

Jorge's silence lasted for whole units. The whole time of which she couldn't tell if he was going to kill her or not. Now was the time for her to rely on Michael to keep her safe just like before, after they had first met.

Eventually Jorge sighed and lowered the weapon.

"Six, I expect you to tell me the whole story when we get out of here."

Shress let out a relieved sigh, this was the second time that week she thought she was going to be killed.

'All these near-death experiences aren't good for my health'

She thought amused but she still felt her nerves twitching from the event. Michael must have noticed there was something wrong with her and took her hand in his.

The gesture was so familiar, but now she somehow felt different when their hands touched. In her mind's eye she remembered his body lying at her feet, looking as if he had passed. Remembering that moment made her feel slightly humiliated as she recalled the words that had echoed in her head at the thought of the human dying. It wasn't until then that she realized how much he meant to her.

'Does that mean I'm actually developing feelings for him?'

Shress remembered how at first she felt disgusted by the prospect when he accidentally said something among those lines back on the mountains seemingly such a long time ago. Now she wasn't so sure of how she felt towards the human.

She looked back up and saw Jorge staring at their joined hands. Slightly embarrassed Shress released Michael's hand and they both looked away from each other awkwardly.

"If you two are done, we got a job to do."

Jorge reminded them before he focused on Michael.

"Six, which way from here?"

Shress wondered who he was talking to, before she remembered when they first met, Michael had told her his name was Six.

'Why does he have a number for a name? Could it be used to represent his family name?'

Michael responded evenly to his fellow demon, as his hand gestured to her.

"Shress, can you lead the way to the deck?"

Shress wasn't so sure how to respond. She was fighting for humanity now, but she wasn't so sure how she'll act if she is forced to fight a fellow Sangheili.

"Just show us the way, and we'll take it from there."

Shress was slightly unnerved that Michael seems to know what she was thinking, but she simply nodded in confirmation.

Michael turned to Jorge.

"I'll move ahead and set the ship on the refuelling run, you can stay and prep the bomb."

Jorge looked doubtfully between Michael and Shress.

"Six, if you fail, how will I know this Zealot will complete the mission?"

Shress growled, quickly earning her Jorge's attention.

"My name is Shress La' Vdamee, and I took an oath to defend the innocent and fight for the weak."

"So where were you twenty-seven years ago?"

Jorge response cut her. Shress tries not to show it, but the comment caused her surfacing guilt and pain to be released and spread within her once more.

"That's enough, Jorge, she's on our side. We will not fail, protect the bomb and we'll be right back. got it?"

Shress could have sworn she heard a hardening edge in Michael's voice.

Jorge stared hard at Michael before he sighed and says.

"Well what are you waiting for then? You and your girlfriend better get going."

Shress cocked her head at the unfamiliar word.

"His what?"

Michael hurriedly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Jorge.

"Nothing, I, I'll explain later,"

His rushed response failed to satiate her curiosity but before she could ask any more, the door behind them closed and they were alone together in the corridor.

Soon Michael released her and she walked forward leading the way. They came to the battery station, the room before the deck, Shress signed for Michael to stay back while she enters the room. Inside she saw a Sangheili engineer at one of the counsels. The man was busy firing salvos of plasma at the human ship, a widow in front of him showed the ship that was now so badly damaged that it looked as if the entire vessel was on fire. She signalled to Michael of the danger, he nodded and silently moved forward. The room was mercifully empty of any other presence, Shress watched the deck door to ensure no one would walk in and surprise them, but she also did it so she wouldn't have to see Michael kill one of her brothers. Someone who was to die simply because of his belief in an already blood-soaked fictional cause. Against all her training, she closed her eyes when she hears the strangled cry before the silence returned.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched badly before turning back to look at Michael, who also took a step back from her, sensing her fear. She sighed and nodded, she was alright. Suddenly there was a flash of light that lit the room from the outside and both turned to look for the cause. She quickly skimmed her eyes past the lain out body to the view through the window.

A new miniature sun had seemingly formed outside the window of the corvette. Shress was confused, how could a sun so small appear so quickly? Then the bright fire begins to dim, revealing the remains of the human ship. A skeletal form of black smouldering wreckage that now floated among the stars. Shress stared at it in a new light, a ship, full of valiant defenders, all gone, all that was left of them was their charred vessel, a dark grave marker.

She felt a hand on her arm and turned from the view to face Michael.

"Is the deck beyond those doors?"

She was taken aback when she heard the coldness in his voice.

She simply nodded in response before he continued calmly.

"Why don't you stay here Shress? Make sure no one is following us."

'And ensure you won't see the carnage.'

She knew that was the main reason why he wanted her to stay. Regardless she just nodded in confirmation before he walked away, not looking back, as he unslung the rifle off his back.

His chilling demeanour, the way he wasn't looking at her, and the hardness of the voice betrayed his anger.

'Was some of that anger aimed at her?'

Shress waited outside of the room. At first she heard nothing, and then she began to hear the heated whine of plasma, the blasts of a loud weapon, and the dying roars of a Sangheili. She tried her best to block out the sounds and focus on watching their flank. But she couldn't get the sound of her brethren dying out of her head.

'Am I doing the right thing? Isn't there another way to end this? I wish I had the ability to tell the people of my race that they are being used, but how? I only learned of it by befriending a demon, by breaking the law, something no other Sangheili would do, and those that do are punished.'

She sighed as these thoughts raced through her mind, she wished more than ever now that there can be some way of informing her people they are being deceived. However she could not yet to figure out a way without getting herself denounced as a heretic and killed.

Suddenly she lost her footing as the ship made a sharp turn. Remembering the view from the deck and quickly estimating the heading of the ship, Shress figures Michael must have won and had sent the corvette on a course to the Long Night of Solace.

The door opened and Michael strode out. His weapons were back on his back and his rigid posture had seemingly softened,

'Has he worked off his anger through killing?'

"Sorry if you heard anything unpleasant."

Michael stopped in front of her and looked at her.

She shrugs and simply responded to him.

"Let's get back to Jorge,"

In truth, for the moment she had no idea what else to say.

The two of them began to walk back to the hanger, silent, unsure of what to talk about. Shress would have loved to talk to Micahel about anything, but at the moment she was actually afraid of him. Never before has she seen him that angry and now she feared that some of it was directed at her.

"Shress, what are you going to do now?"

His sudden question caught her unawares.

"What?"

"Are you going to come back with us, or are you going to try and regroup with your soldiers?"

Shress glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but the human kept his gaze pointed straight ahead, not even glancing at her. She sighed.

"I don't know Michael, maybe I'll go and try to find the Covenant. I'll be of better use to you as a spy rather than anything else. And well, your friend Jorge, and no doubt others like him, looks like he's ready to kill me at the slightest provocation. So...,"

She left the sentence hanging there, unsure how to finish.

Unexpectedly, Michael took her hand in his and squeezed.

"Shress, if you come with us, I swear, I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you safe."

She looked intently at him and this time he met her gaze.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. We're friends, I won't let any harm come to you."

She should feel happy after that statement, but all she actually felt was a little saddened when she heard him call her a friend.

'Stop that!' she berated her errant mind.

Before she could say anything else though, they arrived back in the hanger. Jorge was pacing around the human aircraft, keeping it safe from harm. They walked over to him, seeing his gaze fixed on them Michael informed him of their success. Jorge only grunted his acknowledgement. Before turning to face Shress, gun held ready.

"Alright. No problems I assume?"

She growled again, disliking the demon more and more.

"I am an honourable warrior, I keep my promises."

Jorge gave her a strange look/

"Are you a New Harmony Ian?"

The question took Shress off guard and she replied in her regular tone.

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

Michael stepped forward then.

"It's just an accent problem we haven't worked out yet."

"Worked out yet?"

Jorge asked disbelievingly, but he shook his head and moved over to the bomb.

"Aliens sounding like they're French, now I have heard everything."

Shress turned to Michael giving him a quizzical look.

"What is an accent? People seem to notice but I don't know what it is."

Michael looked up at her and after a moment answered.

"An accent is, uh, it's just that you sound different from others, it's quite common on Earth, because of our different languages, like Jorge,"

He jerked his head towards his demon brother.

"Notice how his words sound different from mine?"

Shress nodded her understanding before another thought crossed her mind.

"So, how does an accent sound like?"

"I don't know, they're all unique, all sounding different."

"So, how does my accent sound?"

She silently prayed that he wouldn't say it sounded like Jorge's.

"Well kind of nice, almost adorable really."

Just as Shress felt herself grow warm again, Michael added quickly.

"In a friendly way of course."

Before Shress could ask if this was how he truly felt, they both heard a bang and turns to see Jorge walk over to them.

"Well, good news and bad news guys. The radiation from the bomb messed up the Pelican, so the only way off this thing is gravity."

With that, he pointed out into the darkness of space, causing Shress to become nervous. Michael still looked hopeful.

"And the good news?"

"That was the good news."

Jorge responded as he removed his helmet and let it drop to the floor. Shress couldn't help but stare at the human. He seemed older compared to Michael, grey hair, wrinkled skin and what she found quite peculiar, he had fur growing above his mouth. If it wasn't for the situation at hand, she would have found the partially furry face look highly amusing.

"The bad news is, the timer is also fried, it has to be activated manually."

Shress had no idea what fried meant, but she understood manually. Michaels suddenly stiffened body didn't soothe her growing foreboding either.

"That's a one-way trip."

Shress instantly knew what Michael meant, among her kind, the road to death was seen as the final journey, one of them had to stay here to detonate the bomb.

"I know."

Jorge touched his neck and yanked off a necklace. A necklace similar to Michael's.

"Listen, Reach is everything to me, don't let it die,"

With that he placed the necklace into Michael's hand and held on tight, before he then looked to Shress.

"And I hope what Six said about you is true."

Before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and she was surprised when easily he lifted her off her feet, along with Michael in his armour. Grunting slightly, Jorge carried them to the hanger entrance. Realizing what he was going to do, Shress made sure her shields were activated.

Jorge paused, looks at her and Michael one last time before saying.

"Tell them to make it count,"

And with that, he threw the two of them out of the ship.

Uncertain whether it was her or Michael who brought them together, all Shress felt was his arms close around her and she returned the embrace. She would have felt embarrassed, but at the moment all she was thinking about was surviving the inevitable crash.

As they fall, they watch as the Ardent Prayer inched closer and closer to the Long Night of Solace, both knew what was going to happen, but were still shocked at what they saw.

The Ardent Prayer disappeared in a sudden blinding flash as an intense force of energy escaped from it. Space suddenly began to warp around what was once the Ardent Prayer, bright blue light that soon intertwined itself with the Long Night, unfolding itself until it was the size of a small star. But, just as quickly as it formed, the blue light collapsed on itself and shrunk away into nothing, taking the midsection of the Long Night with it. The prow and the stern of the ship hung there for less than a minute. Then violent explosions of plasma showed themselves, encasing the remained of the ship in spectral blue flames.

'He really did it.'

Shress thought as they fell to the human world, as she thought of the giant demon in a new light. The demon that she thought was a threat, was as cocky as Dinjit. He had just sacrificed his life willingly, without even looking scared. A feat that many Sangheili warriors would have admired.

She thought she felt Michal clung onto her tighter and she returned the embrace, mostly to comfort him as he had comforted her. Soon they begin to fall into the atmosphere, the pressure building as the air thickened, colourful flames surrounded them in a beautiful yet deadly display. Now she was hanging onto Michael more to reassure herself rather than him, pressed close to his body for proof that they were both still alive.

There was another flash of light and Shress felt her stomach drop when she heard the boom, it wasn't a weapon launching. It was worse. Together, the pair of falling warriors looked and saw above them was another Covenant ship. Soon, one by one, more and more started to appear, an entire fleet was arriving, first dozens then over a hundred ships, Shress recognized the capital ship in the middle of the flock of metal giants, the dread weighing her stomach down even as she fell.

'The Great Prophet of Regret had arrived. They were too late.'

But before any other thoughts enter her mind, the bright orange flames intensified and her shields started to grow weak. She clung on to the human close to her with all her strength and said a silent prayer as she begins to blackout from the pure force of gravity as they fall from space. A brilliant blazing comet foretelling to any observers that the most moments events for their world were yet to come.  
-

Thank you to all of you who are coming back and to all of those who are new I say welcome.  
I have had some people ask if I will change things and make it may own. I will change little things, maybe even add some scenes. If you have any ideas I will be happy to hear them. Just remember any and all changes are my choice and mine alone.  
To those of you are asking for updates. The two stories I am working on right now are Dirty Blood and this one. I will also Say thank you to my editor Verbus for all his work. I may have copied it but he worked his magic to make it how it is now. Send him your thanks people. 


	11. Separate but Together

**Six POV**

Six groans as he awakes, trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, something fell from the sky and crashed into the ground next to him. He turns his head and sees a piece of metal buried point down in the ground, nearly slicing his brain in two. He looks upwards and his eyes widen.

Thousands upon thousands of pieces of ship wreckage were falling from the heavens, and Six was in the middle of it.

He jumps to his feet and attempts to run for cover when a sharp pain in his arm made him halt. He turns his yell of pain into a grunt of discomfort and tries to run again, only to fall down, his ankle is acting up now.

"Come on", he mutters, forcing himself to forget the pain, allowing his reserve energy to empower him and sprints forward. More and more pieces of metal came crashing down like metallic rain, forcing Six to jump, leap and dive out of the way of the incoming projectiles. To his relief he saw he was almost out of the zone of falling debris, he could just see the area beyond him free of any hurtling fragments of the ship. He limps as fast as he could to escape the barrage when something on his HUD stops him. His radar was reporting there was movement twelve degrees behind him; a red dot marks it as hostile. Six was going to forgo it and leave when a realization took over; 'Where is Shress?'

**Shress POV**

Shress felt like a Jiralhanae Chieftain was beating on her head with its hammer when she finally awoke. Her entire body felt sore, her left arm didn't feel right and she felt a sharp pain in her right foot. She tries to shift her body to relieve herself of some pain, but found she can't move. Slowly, she opens her eyes, but she is still shrouded in darkness.

She begins to panic and tries to move, but she was pushed against something solid while what felt like a large sheet of metal rested on top of her. She tries to wriggle through the sides but she was pressed too tightly against the objects. Outside she heard heavy pounding, as if a giant was walking through the lands, but when she felt the ground vibrate nearby she realizes she might be crushed by whatever it was pounding the ground outside and redoubles her efforts.

Finally she resorts to brute force; she moves her hands and presses her palms on the crushing weight above her. She begins to push with every ounce of strength she had. Her limbs were shaking violently, but soon the metal on top of her began to shift so she put more effort into her work. Her muscles were starting to burn, her breathing became more labored and her mind was in the midst of panicking when she began to see sunlight streaming through the sides of the sheet of metal. She was almost out, she just needed to put more effort into her task and-

Suddenly something slams on top of her, causing the metal to cave in and pushes her deeper into the ground as a loud boom rings into her ears, causing her to go deaf for a while. She tries to breath in air, but whatever was on top of her was squishing her lungs flat, the darkness she was in was already getting blacker. She now realized that she might die, crushed, or suffocate, either way, she knew her time was near.

Realizing that she might die, she felt fear arise within her. She always imagined that if she were to die it would be death by combat, not by suffocation. Soon her fear became horror as the full impact of the situation hit her; she might be crushed to death, here, in the dark, with no one by her side, or even knowing of her passing. With that in mind, she tries to get out, but it feels as if she only succeeded in tiring herself out once more and adding more weight to her chest.

Her gasps grew weaker and weaker until she couldn't suck in an ounce of air. She felt her head growing heavier, her chest was beginning to cave in as her ribs bend, possibly being readied to skewer her own organs; the end has arrived. She closes her eyes and willed her end to be swift; She didn't want to die in pain.

Suddenly the weight on her chest was gone. She opens her eyes, still in darkness, but alive, and so was her fear as uncertainty took over. The heavy sheet of metal begins to move, back and forth, until finally, bottom up; it was lifted off of her. Bright sunlight glares in her face and she lets out a hiss as if the sun was burning into her eyes.

"Come on!" A familiar voice yells.

It was then she notices a figure holding up the piece of metal, she couldn't see who it was since the person was standing in front of the bright sunlight, but she was able to see that her savior was in the shape of a human.

"You want to live?! Come on!" the voice cries, more urgently.

Realizing this is her chance, she crawls forward, trying to keep her pained whimpers within her. She crawls out of the hole she was stuck in and the figure drops the sheet of metal with a grunt.

She looks up and sees that it is Michael, his armor was dirty, busted in some areas and he has a crack on his faceplate. Before she could thank him, a large piece of metal fell exactly one unit away from her. She jumps to her feet which causes agony to spread all over. She feels herself falling, but Michael caught her, they look at each other, her silver eyes meeting his blue faceplate. Before they could say anything, more shrapnel continues to rain from the sky. Pieces of the Long Night of Solace she suddenly realizes.

Michael suddenly shook her, which causes her to look at him and he shouts in her face, "Run!"

They both turn to sprint out of the way of the falling shards when Shress falls again, her foot, her chest; she wasn't sure which one hurts more.

Michael runs back to her and says, "Let's go!"

She shook her head, "I can't move."

"Let's go Shress!" he says again.

"It hurts," she said and immediately hated herself for saying the words in a meek, childish like voice. Without a moment of hesitation, Michael ran to her side; he drapes one of her arms over his shoulder and helps her up.

She sucks in a pained breath as they start to move. She struggles to keep up with the human, but soon she couldn't stand being on her damaged foot and against her will her foot went limp, but Michael doesn't say anything and just pushes forward. More and more debris continues to fall, forcing them to duck and weave through incoming ordinance. Once a piece of the ship the size of an Ungoggy hit Michael in the head, she thought Michael was stunned and was going to drop, instead he lifts himself higher and pushes onward. Soon, Shress's whole body was limp and couldn't do anything but feel useless and gag, trying to get some oxygen within her deflated lungs when they stopped. She thought Michael was finally tired and was about to collapse, but then she notices there is no more falling shrapnel. She looks behind them and saw that they have exited the small area of bombarding steel.

Gently, Michael lowers her to the ground. She lets out a sigh of relief, but she tenses when her battered body lies down on the ground. She tries to hide the pain, but she knew Michael was aware of her injuries, why else would she have allowed him to carry her like that? He bends down in front of her and asks, "Where does it hurt?"

"It's nothing-" she begins to say when Michael caught her off.

"Where does it hurt?" He says again in a stubborn voice. She sighs, annoyed, but secretly glad that Michael cares for her well-being.

"My left arm aches and there's something wrong with my right foot."

Michael nods before bending low over her body and begins inspecting her arm. She couldn't help but flinch when her limb was moved and let out a hiss of discomfort.

Michael lets go before calmly stating, "I don't know much of Sangheili anatomy, but from a human's perspective, I'd say you broke your arm."

Shress nods, suspecting as much and asks, "And my foot?"

Again, Michael bends down, moves her foot into uncomfortable positions until finally he informed her. "It looks like you just sprained it," he looks up at her. "You're quite lucky you didn't receive more severe injuries."

She nods in thanks before asking, "What about you? How are your injuries?"

He just shrugs. "Nothing bad. Dislocated shoulder and twisted ankle, but I healed them before getting you, now I'm just sore." She looks down and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden to you as we ran."

She feels him touch her shoulder and she looks up into his faceplate, "You didn't burden me Shress, believe it or not, but I was literally bred to do this stuff, trained to do what others cannot."

With that he looks around before spotting something in the distance, he mutters, "I'll be right back," and with that he begins walking off. Shress couldn't help but feel ashamed of her injuries since they put an extra load on Michael as he slowly limps away, wondering if he just said those things to comfort her.

As she waits for his return, Shress begins taking in her surroundings. She was in an area that looks as if it sported rolling green hills and was home of a sparse tree populace. Now, those hills were flatten by the large wreckage of what was left of the Solace, the few trees that were growing in the area are now set ablaze, leaving blackened skeletons in their place. The whole land seems to be shrouded in greyness, the granite skies were a sad sight to take in and the grey ground had a sort of dreariness about it.

'It's almost as if this land is dead.' She thought to herself when she suddenly became alert to an approaching sound. She lets her guard down when she sees its Michael returning, carrying something in his arms.

He walks up next to her before squatting down and letting the object tumble to the ground.

There are only two things, one she knows and the other was a mystery. The object she recognizes is a human weapon, a pistol if she remembers correctly. The other was some strange box with a red t painted on it.

Michael grabs the box and opens it up, Shress felt her mandibles crinkle slightly at the pungent smell that escape from it.

"What is that?" she asks.

"It's called a med-kit," was Michael's reply. "I found it in the remains of a Saber that fell down with us." Seeing her questioning gaze, he elaborates. "The Sabers were the ships we used to get on the Solace."

"And what does this…med-kit do?"

"It contains healing devices and medicine," he explains as he pulls out a strange rolled up ribbon and another roll of a white cloth, "but in your case, I think we need to resort to the old ways."

Shress didn't like the sound of that and shifts slightly as she asks once more. "The old ways?"

Noticing her weariness, Michael spoke in a reassuring voice as he continues to dig around in the smelly container, "I'm just going to wrap your arm up with gauze, tell me, how long does it take for a Sangheili to heal a broken bone?"

"Not that long," Shress replies, "Usually they should be healed by the end of the day."

Michael glances at her, and then at the materials he had gathered and said, "In that case I'm not sure if I should bind your wounds. We could just be wasting supplies but this should cause you a little less pain until your arm is fully healed," he said.

He shuffles closer to her and orders her to sit up, which she did awkwardly due to her injuries. He then took a long piece of wood he had found close by, held it against her arm and wrapped it with the white cloth. She hisses as he twirls the cloth around her arm and lifts it until it was at a ninety degree angle position in front of her chest and wraps another piece of the cloth around her shoulder to keep it in place. She inspects the strange position of her arm and the use of the cloth which she has never seen before, it was rough and somewhat itchy, but when she thought about it, the "gauze" as Michael had called it, was preventing more pain from blossoming throughout her limb.

"How's the leg?" He next asks. "Do I need to put a splint on it too?"

Shress had no idea what a "splint" was, but she guesses it was what he did to her arm and shook her head. "You don't have to Michael, it's already getting better."

He nods before replacing all the equipment in the med kit once more. She notices he hadn't really talked much and when he did, it was mostly about the task at hand, so unlike his usual self who would usually attempt to make light conversations.

"Michael…are you feeling alright?" She asks.

"What do you think?" he came back harshly, causing Shress to remain silent, unsure what to say next.

Michael sighs and says, "Sorry Shress, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you can see," here he gestures to the devastation around them, "That I, and pretty much everyone else on the planet, is having a really, really bad day."

Shress was again still for a moment before saying, "I am sorry Michael, other than my condolences; I don't know what else to say."

Michael sighs again and then she notices now he was just moving objects around in the med kit, not looking at her again. She knew she shouldn't push him, but she was concerned, she had never seen her human friend like this before and it was slightly frightening her.

"Michael, there is something else wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing," he said, still shuffling around in the med kit, not looking up.

Tired of him evading the issue, Shress slowly begins to rise until she is in a crouched position, trying to keep weight off of her bad foot and attempting to keep her arm in the split. Now Michael looks up at her and says, "Shress, you shouldn't be moving, not until-"

He didn't get to finish. Shress crawls towards him and lowers her head until she was almost face to face with him and put a hand on his shoulder, halting whatever he was going to say. She stared into his blue faceplate once more and repeated her question, "What's wrong?"

Michael tries to look away, but she applies pressure to his shoulder, her inhuman strength allowing her to lightly pinch the skin underneath the armor, forcing him to look up at her. He remains silent for what felt like units until finally he let out a deep breath and says in a heavy hearted voice. "It's Jorge."

Shress suspected as much but just nodded her head, waiting to see if there was anything else he wanted to say. When he hesitates again, she says, "Michael, you were there for me when I needed someone to talk to, let me return the favor, I swear I will not tell anyone what you will speak of if you want your thoughts to remain a secret." She said with sincerity.

The silence lasts for units again until Michael finally broke down and says, "Before we left…I promised Carter, our commander, that I would watch after Jorge, I told him I'd watch his back…and it was him who gave up his life when it should have been me."

"Why you?" asks Shress, slightly surprised by his response.

"Because I'm a lone wolf," he elaborates, "I work on my own, I don't have a lot of friends, Jorge... He had tons of friends. it just seems like a waste that this guy everyone likes had to sacrifice himself while the one who doesn't contribute much is left alive when it should have been me." He finishes before looking down in what she took as shame.

Shress leans in close and says, "Michael, it wasn't your fault, Jorge made the decision himself, he chose you to stay alive, to help fight the Covenant, and to protect your people."

"But I promised-"

"Michael, when you are a commander, you can't promise you can keep those under your command alive," she sighs before continuing. "I know how you feel, the pain, the confusion and the injustice of it all, but what I haven't experienced, is a soldier dying for another, to save his comrade, a great honor among my people."

The human refuses to look at her, so Shress squeezes his arm, forcing him to raise his gaze again, "Do not dishonor your friend's sacrifice Michael. Embrace it, and use it to help those he fought for, as he would have wanted you to have done."

Michael's faceplate gravitates down again, not looking at Shress. She lets out a deep breath and is ready to move away when the last thing she expected happens; Michael leans forward and rests his head on her uninjured shoulder.

All that Shress could do was just freeze, completely stunned by the sudden action. She looks down at the human who was leaning on her, never before has anyone been in this close proximity with her, making her both nervous and curious at the same time. She witnesses this happening to human soldiers sometimes on the battlefield and tries to imitate what she had seen them do whenever one of their own was in this position. Awkwardly, she raises her working arm and gingerly wraps it around Michael's broad shoulders.

She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but Michael didn't move, giving no indication whether he liked the contact or not, so she just left her arm there. Units pass and slowly Shress's rigid posture starts to fade; she slowly begins to relax, now becoming accustomed to the hardness of the demon armor that Michael was wearing. She was starting to wonder what Michael skin would feel like without his armor on when he lets out a sigh and pulls away from her. She was surprised when she felt disappointment arise from within her when she could no longer feel his body pressing into hers, but she gave no indication of her feelings.

Michael sighs once more and says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he didn't finish as his voice trails off.

"No, it's alright Michael, I was glad to comfort you." 'I think.' she thought to herself after speaking.

He is silent once more before looking her in the eye and says, "In that case, thank you."

She nods in return and soon a silence fills the space between them, both unsure what to do or say next. Finally Michael stands up, grabs the gun and med kit, pockets them except for the weapon and holds out his hand, to which Shress grabs and he pulls her to her feet.

"I think we landed close to New Alexandria," he said, nodding towards a small hill behind him. Before she could ask, he adds, "One of our major cities, can you walk?"

Shress nods, eager to regain her pride, "I can manage."

She saw Michael hesitate so she pushes by him and says, "I'm fine, really, let's go."

She heard him sigh, but not out of depression but semi irritation, before walking after her.

**Six POV**

Six had to admit, if Shress was a human, she would have made a good Spartan. He could tell her arm and her leg were bothering her, but she pushes on, ignoring the pain. That is until they hit the steep hill. She tried to climb up the mound, but gravity was against her ankle, forcing her to the ground.

Six reaches out to help her up, but she swats his hand away, "I'm not weak." She hisses.

"There's nothing wrong with accepting help," was Six's reply, "Everybody needs a friend for moments like this, to help you back up."

She ponders his words for a while before relenting and allowing him to put her arm around his shoulder and lifts her up once more. Together they trudge up the hill, heading in the direction of smoke and what sounds like a battle.

As they climb Six couldn't help but feel himself become slightly flush as he found he was once again within Shress's personal space. He thought back to what had just happened a few minutes ago. He had no idea why he leaned on her, but at that moment he just needed some reassurance, needed some time to think, so he just leaned on the nearest thing closest to him for support; Shress. He was scared out of his mind that she was going to kill him when he remembered how the simplest of contact among the Sangheili are seen as offensive in some cases. He was going to pull away from her when she did the last thing he expected; she put her arm around him. Six was a Spartan, the ultimate killing machine and also one of the best lone wolves to have ever been created. He shouldn't rely on the company of others, but at that moment, he actually felt content with the world, almost happy even.

He took that time to calm himself and think before pulling away from her, it happen only a few minutes ago, but he already longs for the feeling to lie his head on her shoulder once more with her arm wrap around him, but he figures that wasn't very professional, especially with the whole developing situation at hand.

'Why do I even feel this way?' He next wonders. 'I shouldn't be feeling anything, and she's a completely different species, the best thing we can ever have is a firm friendship, anything beyond that is just plain-'

Six thoughts suddenly died as they crested the hill and saw the destruction in front of them. New Alexandria was once the pride jewel of Reach, now it was in ruins. Small Covenant corvettes hung over the sprawling metropolis like purple clouds, raining destruction and launching pods into the city's center. Six could see the exchanging fire, plasma bolts against whirling bullets.

With his enhanced vision he could see small skirmishes all over the city, but most of them were with civilians facing the alien invaders. Some people were cornered and murdered on the spot, most of their begging ignored by the blood hungry Covenant. Some brave souls tried to fight back, but they weren't soldiers, they easily fell as the prey they were to the aliens.

Cold fury welled up within Six, the brutal images were now burned into his mind, he wanted to kill, to avenge his fallen brother, to-

Suddenly Shress lets out a sharp gasp and Six turns to her. With horror he realizes he squeezed her so hard he almost broke her other arm.

He quickly lets go of her and says, "Sorry! So sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just, I, I-"

Shress puts a hand on his arm and says, "It's alright Michael," she casts a sad glance to the burning city and said in a mournful voice. "I understand."

Feeling bad for her, he says, "I hate to say it, but we have to go down there if we want to reunite with our people."

She nods and begins walking down the other side of the hill. Six notices she was slightly avoiding him now, probably out of guilt and shame. He made a note to speak with her later, at the moment he had no idea what to say.

Unknowingly He reaches into one of his pouches and took out Jorge's dog tags. He takes in a deep breath before wrapping the necklace around his knuckles and follows his otherworldly friend into the burning city.

The two allies weave through the outskirts of the town, which was hard for Shress with one leg, but soon her silent movements improved and Six was slightly shocked to learn her arm was already feeling a whole lot better.

'At this rate she'll be able to fight.' He thought to himself before another thought springs to mind. 'But if she fights will she fight the humans or the Covenant?'

Six shook this wondering out of his mind. It was agreed Shress will try and make it to one of the ships and avoid fighting as she resumes her spying position. However, for a reason unknown to the Spartan, he didn't want the Sangheili to leave his side, not even for a moment, what was wrong with him?

They enter a courtyard and stop in their tracks. Spread out in front of them was hundreds of human corpses. Most of them had plasma burning into their skin, but some looked squashed, mauled and even eaten. Men, women, and children…it was just sick to Six who turns away from the carnage and hits a concrete wall with his fist, leaving a small crack in the structure. Bloody aliens.

Shress stares at the massacre before leaning over the body of a child that looks like it was gutted. She looks at the deceased boy before saying something so low Six couldn't hear before she stood and said. "I'm sorry…I don't understand."

"It's not your fault Shress-" He begins once more but was cut off.

"I know, but…it's worse."

This sparks Six's attention and asks, "What's worse?"

She gestures to the slain child, "There's only one thing that could have done this, a Jiralhanae."

Six instantly felt his blood chill as the words impacted him. "Brutes." He hisses in a curse like fashion.

"What?" Shress asks. "It's what humans call Jiralhanae," to which Shress snorts. "An appropriate name for their species," was her reply.

A sudden roar of blowing wind interrupted them, on instinct they both went into a crouch and Six raises his hand gun. Two Falcons flew overhead, going too fast for Six to signal in time. He watches as they flew to the main skyscrapers in the middle of the city.

"Whenever a Covenant threat is position over a populated city," Six says, quoting from the UNSC manual, "The primary objective is to move all civilians to evacuation points," he finishes and looks to Shress who had a blank expression on her face.

He points up after the Falcons, "Those birds are most likely heading to an evac point, that's where the UNSC forces are," he looks back to her, "If we run most of the way, we will be there in no time."

"We?" she asks.

Six turns to face her, surprised at what she said. "You're not coming?" He asks. He already knows the answer and her reasons, but at the moment he wants her to say them so he could look for loopholes, something he could use to help him convince Shress to come with him.

She shakes her head, "Michael I can't, Jorge barley accepted me as an ally, and if people see me what will stop them from killing me?"

"I will-" Six begins to say when she interrupts again.

"Then they will either kill you or accuse you of being a traitor," she said, "Your people are angry at the moment, blinded by rage, only you can help them. If they see me with you it will only cause distrust and disorder, making it easier for the Covenant to wipe you out."

Six didn't want her to leave, but she was making so much sense. The people of the city are afraid and need the reassurance of a Spartan. How will they react if he came to the rescue with Shress in tow?

"So…you're suggesting we depart ways here, now?" Six asks.

She sighs and nods her head, "It's for the best Michael."

'The best? What did she mean by that, the best by military standards, or something else…' Six sighs and finally speaks his mind, "I don't like it, I don't like it you have to spend time with the Covenant, being treated with little respect and being forced to murder…You don't have to do that, you can stay with us, the UNSC can help you."

Shress just shakes her head, "I can't, besides, I'll be doing a greater service giving you information rather than hiding within the "safety" of your people."

Six could tell she made up her mind, but he could tell by her subtle movements, the twitching foot, the shaking hand and the constantly shifting eyes that she was afraid. He didn't want to see her like this, but what can he do if she refuses to come with him?

Shress takes out one of her energy swords and cuts through the gauze holding up her arm. She grimaces a bit but quickly hides the pain before looking up at Six.

They stared at each, separated by a mere span of three feet in reality, but by situation it was as if they were standing on the opposite sides of a planet. Two different species, now friends, and now, maybe more. Six didn't know what to do, what to say, he wanted the best for her, she sacrificed so much for them and she's being repaid through force and abuse among her people.

Yet what surprises Six was that he wanted to pull her into another hug, to comfort her. He still had no idea how she felt about their earlier embrace. She returned it, but it was him who forced it upon her, so did she mean it?

Shress nods at him and says, "Farwell, for now Michael," she turns before he could reply and was already walking away.

Six watches her retreat before running after her. He grabs her shoulder, bringing her to a halt and ran in front of her. He looks up into her face and his words froze when he gazes into her silver eyes, she looks away but it was too late, he already saw the tears forming.

Now Six was feeling uncomfortable and unsure what to do next, he could barely talk to a person, let alone comfort anyone. She needs reassurance, but Six doesn't now how to provide it, so he decides to speak

"Shress…I'll be here for you, if you decide to join us, I'll be waiting for you." He reaches up to his neck, grabs his dog tags and rips them free. He glances at the pieces of metal before handing them to Shress, "I want you to have these, to remember I'm here."

Her mandibles went slack for a moment before saying, "I can't take these Michael-"

Six just laughs and says, "You already did, remember?" he asks. The question causes Shress to chuckle and stare down at the necklace again.

"If you decide you are ready to join the UNSC, show these and ask to speak to me, or you can just hang on to them until we meet again, agreed?"

Shress stares at the object for a moment longer before reaching out and taking them, her claws slightly pinch Michael's suit but he didn't mind, now that he thought about it, he liked the contact.

"Agreed," She simply says before looking up again, her eyes slightly drying, but still wet. Six has no idea what happened next, but an overwhelming sensation to comfort her took over and before he knew what was happening, he rushes forward and traps Shress in an embrace. He heard her sharp in-take of breath, which woke him from whatever had just possessed him.

'What am I doing?' He mentally shouts in his mind. 'She's going to kill me for this!'

Feeling like an utter idiot, Six begins to pull away, but before he could move any farther, Shress grabs him as well, and gives him an awkward hug. Six had no idea what to do but continue to hang on to her. The awkwardness disappears and soon he was no longer clutched by fear but by something else, like a deep pressure in his chest, like his heart was going to burst as he holds Shress. She lowers her head and to his astonishment, she actually starts nuzzling his neck. He wasn't sure which shocked him more, the fact that she was returning his show of affection or the fact that he actually enjoys it.

Soon he closes his eyes and was careful with how much pressure he applies to Shress though he doubts she could feel it through her armor and strong skin. Shress continues to nuzzle him; he hopes this was a sign that she was enjoying it as much as he was starting to.

He was starting to wish that they could remain locked in that position forever when a sudden explosion causes them to jump away from each other. They turn to see another plume of smoke rising from the city's skyline, a dark reminder that they were in a warzone.

Shress reaches to Michael, grasps his hand with both of hers and looks down at him. Six actually starts to feel annoyed when he realizes just how small he was compared to Shress's height. The discomfort went away at her next words.

"Perhaps we can…talk more under better circumstances." She says in a somewhat embarrassed voice.

Six similarly feels embarrassed but nods and says, "Yeah…that would be nice."

Before he knew it, Shress wraps him in a hug once more, this time it lasted only for a moment before she pulls back and gives him a strange smile and says, "Farewell Michael." With that she activates her active camouflage and disappears.

Six soon felt an emptiness replace the tightness in his chest when she disappeared and soon his senses went cold, indicating that he was alone.

He mentally reviewed his recent memories, trying to piece together what just happened. 'What is wrong with me? What was that feeling in my chest? Why did I just hug her? Does she feel the same way about me? What did she mean by 'talk more', was she referring to what had just happened? Is it possible what I'm feeling is…'

He shook his thoughts away. He was a Spartan, a Spartan! A professional soldier, he shouldn't be feeling this way towards anyone, especially a member of a genocidal species determined to destroy humanity. The Spartan augmentation should have suppressed those emotions, it should be impossible for him to develop feelings for a person, especially an alien. . . Right?

Another explosion causes the floor to shake, bringing him back to reality. He has no idea what was wrong within him or how to fix it, but he did know some ways of fixing some problems outside, in his environment. He pulls back the hammer of the pistol and loosens his muscles before turning to the fire engulfed city where distance cries of peril and barks of gunfire can be heard.

It was time to get back into the war.

Hey everybody jtf0012 here. I'm just here to let you know that I have someone new on my team. His name is PyreElegy. He has been helping me by speeding up the editing process and has been fact checking the halo lore and timeline.

Send him a thank you for all his work. I also am announcing a surprise at the end of ch 14.

Jtf0012 out.

Thank you Adam for the wonderful review. I am still chuckling at it. Weird thing is that my word on my computer didn't show how it was showing on the app.

I will not post this shit from my phone again.

Tried to copy paste it into the upload link for doc manager and i had to go through each line and fix line spacing.


	12. Good Byes and Apologies

12\. Good Byes and Apologies

**Good Byes and Apologies**

The Sangheili were all in a fit of rage, the destruction of _The Long Night of Solace_, the death of their brethren due to the work of a demon, and now the intervention of the Jiralhanae was the last straw. However, slouching in the corner, resting her head against the bulkhead of the Phantom was Shress, who had her own battle going on in her head.

_Why? _The question she kept asking herself, _Why, why, why, why did you do that_!? She demanded answers but her brain wasn't saying anything.

She was taken completely off guard by Michael's sudden show of affection. When he hugged her she felt shocked and impromptu, but what made her worry was the strange feeling that rose within her, a feeling that made her put her arms around the human and return the embrace. Then came the frightening part, she didn't like the hug; she loved it.

For the first time in a long time she had felt safe. She felt safe within a human's arms, reassured and even happy. His scent was so alien, yet she longed for it, the strange aroma of something that smells like damp soil and the firm odor that only belongs to a male. In that moment she just wanted to hide, to run away from the Covenant, to feel safe, so without her realizing it, she buried her head into Michael's neck. In that instant, for the first time in fact, she relied on the sturdiness of a male. She was sure he would have let go of her for nuzzling him, or be upset with her, but the fact that he didn't just sparked great interest within her.

_Why didn't he pull away? Or say something? Was it possible that he enjoyed it almost as much as I did?_

Unknowingly, her hand moves to the small satchel on her belt and soon she feels her fingers playing with Michael's necklace. She let this continue for a unit before she withdrew her hand. For some reason, the simple contact with Michael's necklace has made her feel a whole lot better.

Her thinking was interrupted when she heard the pilot speak, "_Reviving Faith_, we are on final approach, are we clear to land?"

"You are clear brother," was the reply from the transmitter.

Shress tries to calm herself, but panic began to take over. She is about to reenter the Covenant, now with a serious act of heresy hanging over her head. The Phantom pilot was already suspicious of Shress's survival; he saw her staying behind on the corvette and didn't believe her story when she claims she escaped in a landing pod when no one else has. To make matters worse they were about to dock on the _Reviving Faith_, the Prophet of Regret's personal flag ship.

She was starting to regret turning down Michael's offer and wish she was anywhere but here, among the Covenant. As she waited for the ship to dock she began to wonder where her human friend is now.

**Six POV**

Six was enveloped in silence as the Pelican flew him to his next objective. He tries to take a nap but couldn't, adrenaline has been pumping through his veins for what felt like days now, which was true. He went from raiding an alien ship in space, to tumbling out of the sky, to engaged in brutal warfare with a now fully armed and fully equipped Covenant army in less than forty eight hours. The fact that Brutes were now involved wasn't helping at all.

Six lets out a sigh and glances out of the rear porthole of the Pelican. It was a sad sight. He was flying well over the skyscrapers but that was the scary part; there were only skyscrapers, anything less than fifty feet off the ground was shrouded in smoke and dust. The dark sky and the setting sun added a frightening effect to the land, as if the sky was now being set on fire. He watches as one large building, a bank from the looks of it, shakes before collapsing, causing another cloud of destruction to rise.

For an odd reason, Six felt the scene matched the mood he was feeling at the moment.

The death of Jorge, the failure in stopping the Covenant from arriving and the thousands of civilians that are dead or dying weighed heavily on him. Yet as he looks to the floor of the Pelican, he knows there is something else that is occupying his mind; Shress.

This was the second time they have parted after he has offered her to come with him and again she refused. She had her reasons, and they were sound by all accounts, but he still didn't like it. Especially now, with the newly arrived covenant fleet, he wonders how long their friendship will last and if the Covenant will notice Shress's strange activities; will it be possible for the aliens to learn of their friendship?

He was starting to wish more than ever that he gave her his radio instead of his tags; he just realized they still haven't created a method of communicating with each other.

His mind soon turns to the hug they had shared nearly an hour ago. He was still freaking out about it, he has yet to learn what made him place his arms around the Sangheili and why his insides felt the way they did when he was close to her. _I need to get to a doctor. _was his primary thinking; he had no idea if this is some sort of poisoning or something else entirely.

"Sir," the Pelican pilot suddenly called on his comms, "We are approaching the RV point."

Six simply said, "Roger," before standing and shouldering his assault rifle.

Soon they came swooping in over an apartment building, but Six can see by the UNSC personnel and the army grade equipment that it has been converted into an outpost. Without the Pelican stopping, Six steps forwards and jumps off the aircraft, landing on the rooftop with little effort.

As he stands, he sees a familiar figure walking towards him and for a moment Six felt his gut twist with anxiety. Walking towards him was Carter, decked out in his MJOLNIR armor, complete with a rifle on his back. The two Spartans assess each other before Carter walks forward.

Six has dreaded this moment all day; he has no idea what to say to Carter. He promised the commander that he would ensure Jorge would survive, what was he going to say, how is Carter going to react when he learns Jorge sacrificed himself and Six only watched?

When Carter walks in front of him, Six takes a deep breath and is about to speak, when Carter drapes an arm around him and pulls Six towards a ramp, leading to the helipad on the very top of the building.

"Good to see you Six," Carter said in a strange voice, as if the Spartan couldn't tell whether he was proud or sad, "Glad to see that OP went well…up until the end that is."

Six could only nod in agreement. Carter knew Jorge was gone, but he doesn't know the details. Six took a deep breath and began to say, "Sir, I'm sorry, Jorge, he-"

Carter pats Six on the back and says, "Sorry Six, but there's no time for storytelling," and nods in front of him.

Six followed his gaze and saw a single Falcon in front of them, with two Marines climbing all over it, prepping it for takeoff and reloading the weapon systems.

Six looks to Carter who simply says, "Kat needs your help, Covenant have set up jammers all over the city, its preventing us from hailing anyone outside of Covenant controlled space," Six detected a hint of disgust at the end of the sentence, "So she's going to provide you coordinates to the jammers and you're going to take them out."

He looks to the Falcon and says, "Sorry Six, but this is all we have, all Sparrow Hawks and Hornets are providing CASEVACS and running OPs, along with the rest of Noble team and the ODSTs."

Six nods again, he'll make it work, despite the fact that he doesn't feel up to being in charge again, he is determined to do all he can to keep these troopers alive.

He is about to walk forward when Carter lays a hand on Six's shoulder and speaks quietly even though they are still speaking on a private channel, as if he was afraid someone was listening in, "Have you gotten any more Intel from that informant?"

Again Six shakes his head, suddenly feeling too miserable to speak, and truth be told, he was trying to save some of his pride; it would be humiliating to admit to Carter he has forgotten to find a way to speak to Shress again.

Carter responds, "It doesn't matter, at least now we have a little more hope now than we did a few years ago," despite the words, Carter didn't sound like he believes in what he was saying.

Six only nods to this and walks away, suddenly wanting to be back in battle, a place where, ironically, he can escape the troubles his mind is causing him.

"It's good to have you back lieutenant," Carter adds as an afterthought.

Six stops, turns to face Carter and says, "Sorry I came alone."

"Make him proud," Carter said before walking off.

Six turns to his Falcon and walks forward. Seeing the advancing Spartan, the two Marines jump in the back of the vehicle and take up positions behind the mounted machine guns hanging on either side of the Falcon. Six briefly nods to one Marine positioned on the right side of the Falcon before jumping into the pilot seat of the aircraft and starts the rotors.

The Falcon was of the helicopter family, one of the few vehicles Six found easy to pilot. He checks to make sure he has full power, everything was fueled up and weapons systems are fully loaded. Steadily he began raising the bird's altitude until they were hovering a few feet in the air. Six pushes the stick forward and soon they are flying over the decimated city.

Once he was confident that they could maintain their altitude, he got on his comms, "Kat, it's Six, Carter told me there's some jammers you need me to destroy."

"Copy Six," came Kat's voice over the frequency, "Sending you the coordinates now."

Almost instantly a blue marker appeared on Six's HUD, "Coordinates received, heading to objective."

"Roger that Lieutenant, good hunting."

**Shress POV**

Shress was exhausted by the day's events. Her wounds are now fully healed, but an overwhelming tiredness is threatening to take her over, so she was quick to perform her duties.

She went to the bridge and made her presence known. She was glad to see the Prophet was nowhere in sight and began talking to one of the technicians, requesting for information on her legion. She was dismayed to learn they are still on the human held planet but was reassured that they will return soon. As she was finishing her business the Shipmaster took notice of her and walked over.

"Zealot," he said, though she noticed there was a sort of edge to his voice, as if it pained him to say the word.

"Yes Shipmaster," she returns, trying to hide the tiredness in her voice.

"The Prophet has requested an audience with you, do you not remember?" It was obvious that he too, believed females were too dumb to serve.

Shress retains a growl before saying, "I'm much too tired to appear before the Prophet. If you could explain this to him-"

She is interrupted when the shipmaster snarls at her, "Just because you lack proper sleep, female, doesn't mean you can defy the orders of a Prophet."

Shress feels her own rage boiling and challenges, "I've been fighting demons, surviving the destruction of our ships and been fighting on the front lines for days, whereas you, shipmaster, have been sitting on this ship doing nothing like a coward."

The Shipmaster lets out a roar, unhooks his energy sword and activates it. Shress jumps back and unclips her twin blades, taking one in each hand and activates them as well. The entire deck becomes deathly silent as Sangheili and Unggoy alike watch in horrid fascination at what would be a deadly fight.

Slowly the two combatants begin to circle one another, like the predators that inhabit their world. The Shipmaster sported only one sword while Shress wielded two, but she knew he was a skilled warrior to have been able to rise to the rank of Shipmaster. His golden armor had the same strength as Shress's crimson one, they would have to batter away at each other in order to do damage to one or the other.

Finally the Shipmaster ceases his movement and Shress stops as well. They stared at one another, daring the other to move. Finally the Shipmaster roars and leaps forward. Shress responds in kind. The Shipmaster's blade went low to slice Shress's belly while her swords were criss-crossed to slash open the Shipmaster's armor.

"Stop, both of you!" A withered yet strong voice commands.

The two Sangheilis froze, both recognizing the voice. They let their weapons drop to the ground before following suit in a bow. All throughout the deck, the other occupants lower their heads respectfully as the speaker enters the room.

Floating in a hover chair, rising off the ground by a unit was the Prophet of Regret himself. He was old, yet he was still able to hold himself up high, proudly supporting the ceremonial crown place on his head. His small body was encased in ancient holy garments that were rumored to have been based on the Forerunner's design decorating High Charity. Flanking the Prophet's hover chair are two of his elite Sangheili honor guards, holding up energy spears, with their bodies adorn in the highly honored colors of red and gold.

Slowly, the Prophet guides his miniature hover vehicle forward, using his long boney fingers to control it.

As they approached, Shress feels her body beginning to shiver as she realizes the moment she has dreaded has arrived. She, like the other warriors of her race, has yearned to seek an audience with one of the holy Prophets, but that has changed for Shress. She now knows that fighting the humans was wrong, and it was the Prophets who have given the order to wage war against humanity. Now she was about to face Regret, the military leader of the Covenant himself, the one who was the seer of the other Prophets, and the one who is the most notorious when it comes to punishing heretics.

Her cowering increases upon remembering the tales she has grown up listening to. She thought of the stories of how the Prophets can see into the future. How they can give unimaginable rewards to those most faithful to their cause. And how they enjoy butchering any poor fool who denies their teachings. She wishes more than ever now that she has never returned, but it was too late, for Regret pauses right in front of her.

She keeps her head lowered and tries to quell her fear. She has no idea how long the silence lasted before the Prophet finally spoke, "Rise, my child."

Out of the corner of her eye, Shress saw the Shipmaster getting back on his feet when Regret spoke again, "Not you."

The Shipmaster froze, most likely out of shock, before bending down again. Realizing she was the one that the Prophet wanted to stand, Shress gulped before slowly rising to her feet, and was careful to keep her eyes focused on her feet. It was custom for a female not to look a male in the eye as if they were equals, she was not sure if the Prophets follow the same system, but Shress wasn't willing to take that risk.

"What is your name, my child?" Regret's voice was now barely a whisper, but it sent chills down her spine just listening to him.

She gulps before answering, "Shress La'Vdamee, high Prophet."

There was a moment of quiet before the voice said, "Raise your head."

Shress slowly raises her head and looks at the Prophet. They were almost eye to eye, but Regret's hover chair gave him more purchase, forcing her to look up into his dark eyes. His brown grey skin was sagging and his pointed teeth mixed with his dark eyes gave him an appearance more threatening than the assurance of a messenger of the gods.

She felt his eyes scanning her, learning everything from her before returning his gaze back to her eyes. She represses a shiver as she gazes into them; they were like two deep holes in the ground, dark, mysterious and deadly.

Regret breaks eye contact, spins his chair around and begins to float away again, but calls behind him, "Walk with me Zealot." Shress timidly follows, picking up her fallen weapons as she went and trying to keep a reasonable distance between the Prophet and herself. They walk (or in Regret's case, float) out of the command deck and begin walking down the corridor.

"Tell me my child," Regret begins talking again, "I've been informed you desire nothing more than to prove your worth to the Covenant, is that correct?"

Shress tries her best to keep the tremor out of her voice, "Yes sire, this has always been my dream since I was young."

Regret nods before saying, "Is it because you wish to keep your family's warrior tradition alive or simply for your own self-interest?"

Shress is slightly unsettled when the questions become personal, but she tries her best to answer, "Yes and no sire, I wish to keep my family heritage alive, but I also wish to be a warrior to…to ensure I'm not courted."

Regret chuckles at this, "You wish to keep your family lineage alive and yet you refuse to give birth to your future children?"

Now she was on the verge of letting her cowering show, did he not know of her condition? It has been a family secret, there was no way he could know, but she tries her best to humor the Prophet.

"When you say it that way it does seem odd, but I wish not to be perused at the moment, at least not until I ensure my family name is to be remembered for generations to come." Shress tries to keep the bitter note out of her voice, with her new alliance with Michael, ensuring her family name to be remembered is now just a dream, if she is ever discovered for her heresy, then her name will be dishonored with no way for her family to ever redeem themselves.

Regret suddenly glances at Shress, causing her to panic. Does he know what she is thinking? Was it true that the Prophets can read the minds of mere mortals?

"I've been told you have had numerous encounters with…the demons," he hisses in a cursive manner.

_Oh Forerunners_, Shress thought to herself, _Does he know? Why else would he bring that specific subject up?_

Shress responds in an even voice, "Yes Prophet, the demons have been numerous and they have become a nuisance whenever we conduct our military operations."

Regret stops his chair and now turns his full attention to Shress as he asks, "And do you believe the demons should all be exterminated from this, and every other world?"

_He knows_, the small voice kept repeating within Shress's head, _He knows about Michael, why else would he be asking these sorts of questions?_

"Well," Shress begins, "To be truthful, sire, since the demons are allies of the humans, don't you think we could offer them the allegiance of the Covenant to them? Having them as allies can be very useful."

Regret eyes bulge as he says, "Most certainly not!" he leans in close as he spoke in the same deathly whispery voice again, "My child, you do not know what you are asking. It is through the divine power of the gods that I was enabled to glimpse what lies beneath that accursed armor. There is no creature within that metal shell worth bargaining with, only monsters, beasts that humans have created to fight for them, demons with no consciousness, no soul, and no mercy." His voice took on one of an icy cold wrath, "They must all be exterminated, they are too dangerous to be left alive and that, my child, is why we do not negotiate with such monstrosities, do you understand?"

Shress remains silent as she took in the revelation, what Michael has said is true; the Prophets, their supposed link to the gods…were liars. She had personally seen demons up close and saw them take off their armor. They were no monsters, but humans, prepared to defend their homeland as readily as any Sangheili would be. Is this why they weren't allowed to study the human race, because if they did, the Covenant would realize the Prophets are using them?

Shress felt very exposed at the moment. She wanted to run, to hide, to leave the Covenant and never return. But for the moment she was stuck, with one of the Covenant's main leaders standing in front of her.

She then realizes Regret was waiting for her to answer, so she lowers her head and says, "Yes Prophet, I understand, the demons must all die."

She looks up and her fear increases tenfold; Regret was smiling at her.

"Good my child, now follow me, there is one last thing for you to do." With that he begins floating back to the main deck, with a terrified Shress following.

**Six POV **

The plasma turrets fired their volley in one last attempt to defend their objective but the powerful cannons of the Falcon literally blew them away. With the small landing pad now clear, Noble Six lowers the aircraft onto the protruding piece of metal poking from the side of a tech design building, the place where the Covenant was protecting their last jamming device.

Six jumps out of the pilot seat and unsling his rifle. Behind him he heard the Marines dismounting as well but Six said, "Stay and protect the Falcon Marines."

One of the Marines, a woman, groans and says, "But sir, you had us sit out on the last two engagements."

Six turns to face her. Unknown to the Marine, he was smiling underneath his helmet; her spunk reminds the Spartan of the same determination that Shress possesses. With that in mind, Six then said, "Sorry Marine, but I need to make this quick, keep our getaway vehicle running," he says rather jokingly.

The Marines just lower their heads and resume their positions behind the two mounted guns on the Falcon. Six knew the Marines wanted some action, he wasn't trying to be a glory hound, but he was determined not to let these Marines fall like the pilots under his command back on the _Long Night of Solace_. On that note, Six made his way into the skyscraper.

Six moves slowly into the tower, mindful of his surroundings. There were two fountains that created a man-made waterfall on either side of a large staircase in front of Six. Station in front of the stairs was a large holo-projector, showing the latest model of a UNSC frigate. Six passes the ghostly green image and makes his way to the back of the room where two elevators are waiting.

He was almost to the stairs when the trap was sprung. On either side of the Spartan, a wave of destruction was released. Out of nowhere, crystal spikes flew towards him, energy beams cut through the air and the bright green bolts of energy rods followed suit. They all hit their target at once and Noble Six was consumed in an explosive display of colors.

Sure of their victories, the two Jackals, Grunts and Brutes came out of their hiding places to see what was left of the Spartan. They all let out cries of amazement to see the form of Noble Six still whole, crouch in a feeble position. Noticing the attackers were now in the open, Six powers off his armor lock system. This caused a large flare to erupt, releasing the energy build up the plasma weapons had created, stunning and blinding the aliens.

As they grunt in pain, Six rolls backwards and comes back up throwing grenades to either side of the stairwell and blasting his assault rifle at the nearest Brute. The grenades erupt and easily consume the Grunts and Jackals, but the Brutes are still standing, save for one who Six has injured.

The Spartan was desperately trying to reload his weapon when the Brutes struck out again. The injured ape-like alien jumps forward, going "berserk." Six waits, anticipates the berserkers movements before jumping to the left of the rampaging monster. While in mid-air Six quickly removes his magnum, brings it up and fires without aiming at the uninjured brute. One bullet disposed of the shields, while the remaining five rounds blew their way into the alien's brain.

Six lands, rolls and comes up in a kneeling stance, this time taking out his rifle and scans for the remaining Brute. It wasn't long before the berserk creature made its way back to Six. The Spartan took aim and fired a full clip at the monster's head until it was completely obliterated. The body stumbles and falls to the floor skidding to a stop at the Spartans feet.

Satisfied that he pacified the area, Six turns and makes his way to the elevators. Surprisingly they are still in working order. Six enters the clear glass cart, clicks the holographic commands and soon he is speeding upwards. As he ascends, music begins to drift from the speakers, stunning the Spartan. Reach could be facing the end of its days, yet this small elevator in the corner of the world was still playing "flip" music. The strange event was unbelievable, which was amusing since humanity was under attack by aliens and one of their sole saviors was amazed that music was still playing.

Finally he reaches the top floor, the place where the jammer frequencies were being emitted. The doors open and Six quickly steps out and scans his surroundings.

The place has a sort of Asian Zen look to it. There are small artificial ponds built in the randomness of places, ramps led to upper levels where he can see mats on the floor and paper screens like the ones the ancient Japanese use for walls and doors were spread out all over the place.

What ruins the picture was again the evidence of war. There were bodies of Marines littered throughout the room Six is in, some on the floor, some against the wall and one body was hanging half on and half off a nearby ramp. Six shakes his head sadly before pushing forward. There is no time to mourn, he has to complete the mission.

His HUD was indicating the jammer is right in front of him, probably towards the back of the room. Six checks every nook and cranny, but found nothing, no sign of Covenant forces. The lack of hostile aliens was just as disturbing as the real things. The Marines sure didn't all drop dead by themselves, he knew the brutes didn't do this; they would have mauled the bodies. So if they didn't commit the massacre, then who did?

Six doesn't think much more of it when he finally reaches his objective. Before him sat the jammer; glowing purple with bright holographic images floating all around it in an eerie electric blue atmosphere. Now familiar with the Covenant device, Six walks forward and lays his hand on the primary console. The bright lights instantly die out and the blue aura fades away. That was when the second ambush was sprung.

It was as if Six switching off the device was the signal, for at that moment, an entire swarm of drones dropped down from the ceiling. The bug like aliens are a menace, they can tear any organic being to pieces and what made them worse, is that their talon like hands can easily grip and use plasma pistols. They also fight in swarms, easy to pick off with a rifle from a distance, but when they are in close quarters like right now. . . Six is glad he had an automatic weapon.

The Spartan started firing all around as he ran through the cloud of bugs. He felt the talons clawing at his armor, the flares every time his shield was hit by plasma and the occasional bump as a drone rams itself into Six's body. The only way Six could fight back against the cloud that has enveloped him was by shooting anywhere and everywhere until green bug blood splatters against his armor. He would also fight back by striking out at any poor creature that got in his way, hitting it with either a fist or a foot, whichever is more convenient.

Six stumbles, trips and runs through paper walls as his vision is blinded by the flustering activity of the bug like aliens. Against all odds, Six falls into the elevator car, still surrounded by bugs, Six finds the switch and presses the "down" button. The door wouldn't close since there was an occasional bug in the way of the closing door, forcing Six to swat them out of the way. Finally it was clear enough for the door to close and it began its descent back down.

Six took out his Magnum and shot the remaining drones that trapped themselves in the car with Six. Soon, the Spartan was ankle deep in alien corpses. As Six struggled to catch his breath, he heard the flip music was still playing. For some reason, sudden agitation fuels Six and he shoots the speaker, ceasing the music. He had enough surprises for one day.

The door opens and again, Six is slow as he steps out of the elevator, once sure that there are no more hostiles, once he knows the area is secure he sprints out of the building. He doesn't stop until he is back on the helipad and jumps in the cockpit of the Falcon.

"Good shooting in there?" asks one of the Marines.

Six shakes his head and says, "You have no idea."

He restarts the rotors and soon, they are back in the air. Once Six is sure they are as safe as they were going to get, he got on comms and radios in, "Kat, this is Six, last jammer neutralize, over."

"Roger that Six, RV back at Olympus-" there was a sudden explosion and Kat let out a sharp cry.

"Kat!" Six calls, "Kat, what's happening?"

He heard Noble Two cough before saying, "Six, we got an entire squadron of airborne Covenant assaulting Olympus Tower, we could really use some help."

Six punches the accelerators and quickly says, "On our way."

**Shress POV**

Shress nervously waits by the Prophet's side as the Shipmaster repositions the ship as Regret has instructed him to do. Shress glances nervously at the honor guards flanking her, their battle ready stance does little to reassure her that she isn't in trouble.

Finally the Shipmaster steps away from the main console, bows to Regret and says, "It is done sire, we are now positioned over the human city."

_Human city?_ Wonders Shress, _Is Regret planning on sending more troops to the ground?_

"Excellent work Shipmaster Voro," the Prophet said, "Now power the cleansing beam."

At this everyone in the room looks to the Prophet in confusion. It was Voro who voiced their question.

"Now sire?" he asks in genuine confusion, "Shouldn't we contact Supreme Commander Vadamee and wait until the other ships are in position?"

Regret shook his head, "This isn't an ordinary planet Shipmaster, remember, the Navigator is buried on this world. We must be careful not to damage it. Which means this will have to be a precise cleansing maneuver."

Voro nods his head in understanding before turning back to the console and begins preparing the energy projector while barking orders to command the ground troops to evacuate the city.

The Prophet of Regret chuckles and turns to Shress, "New Alexandria," he says lightly, "Can you believe how primitive these humans name their cities Zealot?"

Shress opens and closes her mandibles, trying to speak, but couldn't. New Alexandria; the place where she last saw Michael. Was this all a coincidence as Michael would call it, or could the Prophet really read minds and exploit the thinkers' thoughts? As much as she wants to deny it, it just seems too much to accept, Regret wants to glass a city, yet out of all of them he randomly chooses the one where Michael was in; it just seems impossible.

Soon fear and anxiety begin to build as she realizes her human friend was in danger and was about to feel the true power of the Covenant, something that few beings could ever survive. Her heart is beating faster than normal and her throat suddenly feels dry as she realizes she was about to witness Michael's death.

Voro turns to the Prophet and says, "We are now directly over the city sire, and the beam has been prepared, shall we commence?"

Then, to everyone's astonishment, Regret shook his head, "I'm sorry Shipmaster, I know you enjoy destroying the heretics, but today, I've decided to have the Zealot here," he gestures to Shress, "Destroy our enemies."

Shress feels as if her whole world is collapsing around her. Not only was she going to lose Michael, she was to be the one to kill him.

She looked to the Prophet and saw that he was smiling at her again. _He knows _she thought, _somehow he knows and now he's going to make me suffer for it by having me kill my friend._

"Prophet," she says in what she hopes was a confident voice, "You honor me with your words, but I cannot possibly deprive the shipmaster from the glory he rightfully deserves."

Out of the corner of her eye, Shress saw Shipmaster Voro's eyes widen, he didn't expect the woman he almost dueled to offer him an opportunity for glory that she would most likely never receive again.

Regret shakes his head, "No my child, you shall be the one to cleanse this land," he leans close to her again and says, "You did say you are willing to wipe out the demons, did you not?"

_So he does know that Michael is in the city._ Shress was now feeling as if she was about to gut out her own heart as she slowly nods.

Regret gestures to the console, "Then take your place and ensure your family name will be remembered for generations to come."

**Six POV**

Six blasts away at the Phantom until it finally explodes while the Marines fire at the incoming Banshees trying to flank them. The Spartan pulls hard on the stick and twirls the Falcon around until they are at a better angle and continues shooting down the enemy aircraft.

But there were simply too many, dozens of Phantoms and twice as many Banshees have surrounded Olympus Tower and are now laying siege to it.

The Falcon has already taken a beating, plasma burns into the steel of the helicopter as the humans put up a valiant fight, but they were simply getting overwhelmed. As Six was thinking this, a line of plasma shot out of nowhere and hit the blast shields of the cockpit, burning away the glass.

"Carter!" Six desperately calls, "We aren't going to last much longer out here, we need support, now!"

"Sorry Six," Carter reply, "We don't have any more birds to spare, we can't-"

Suddenly the shooting stops. Six looks around and sees that the Covenant forces are now retreating; the Phantoms and the Banshees are flying away from the tower at a rather fast speed. Behind him, Six could hear the two Marines have stopped shooting as well, probably to gawk at the sight of the withdrawing Covenant forces.

First one, then two, then what seems like every human being on Reach begins cheering, "We're alive!" "We've won," "Look at them run!" "oorah!". However Six nor the rest of Noble team didn't join in, they were all thinking the same thing.

The Covenant had them; they were done for, so why did they retreat?

Six lands the Falcon on Olympus tower and hops out. He glances behind him and sees that the Marines follow suit, both still grinning ear to ear.

"Find your original squads and report in," he orders them.

The two Marines snap a salute, replies with, "Yes sir!" before taking off.

Six shakes his head and walks down the hallway of the temporary field office of Naval Intelligence. He should be happy; he completed his personal goal and kept his two Marines alive and got the mission done. Yet what stops him from celebrating was the age old question he's been asking himself over and over again; what was the Covenant up to?

He enters a room that is designated as "pent house" and is welcomed with a familiar sight. Inside was Noble Team. Jun was playing sniper as usual, his helmet was off and he was looking through some binoculars. Emile sat near the back of the room, sharpening his knife; his ritual whenever he got bored. Carter and Kat meanwhile were by an old console, with Kat working on it and Carter staring out the window.

Almost immediately Six notices the absence of Jorge and feels a lump in his chest. Noble Five was a big part of Noble team (no pun intended) his strong stoic yet reassuring self was like the conscious and spirit of Noble team. Now it was gone, as if the only thing that could be counted as a soul in the Spartan group was now and forever more missing.

"Man it's getting bad out there." Six turns to see Jun still gazing out the window, he wasn't sure if he made a noise or just stood there, but suddenly Jun turns around and says, "Hey, you made it."

Six reaches into his pocket and retrieves Jorge's dog tags. He was about to toss them to Carter when Emile said, "Naw, keep it," Six glances at Noble Four who just said, "He gave it to you, best if you hung on to them, right?"

This must be some sort of Noble team ritual Six wasn't told about so he just pockets the tags again.

Carter looks up and says, "Great job Six, I'm glad things went well today…and that you did your best yesterday."

Before Six could comment, somebody lets out a laugh, a foreign sound in their depressed environment. The team all look to stare at Emile who is still laughing, "Yeah, big man always did say he was willing to give his life for the UNSC."

Carter then steps forward, his confident voice returning, "He gave his life believing he was saving the planet, an example we all should look upon."

"So that's it then," Kat asks, "Just give up our lives here and now?"

Carter turns to her, "Is that a strange way asking if we're losing?"

"I know we're losing," defended Kat, "I just want to know if we lost."

Carter didn't answer, but before anyone could say anything else there was sudden static and a male's voice could be heard.

"Who is that?" Carter suddenly demanded.

"It's Colonel Holland," replies Kat, looking confused herself, "What's he doing on an open channel?"

Kat cleans up the signal and this time Six was able to hear the Colonel, "Noble Team, this is a priority alpha message, please respond if you're listening."

Carter walks up to Kat and asks, "Can they trace this signal?"

Kat looks at him, shrugs and says, "I could."

"Noble," Holland voice cracks over the radio waves again, "This is a priority alpha message, please respond."

Kat held up a small comms earpiece and simply said, "Make it brief."

Carter took the piece and started talking to the colonel. Six and the rest of Noble team watches, waiting, trying to listen in on the message.

Suddenly Kat calls, "I've got massive readings!"

Carter turns to her and says, "I've just lost Holland, what happened?"

"Radiation spike," responded Kat as she types in her data pad, "Close."

"How close?" demands Carter.

Suddenly a large beam of crimson power came crashing to the surface, easily visible to everyone within the city. The pressure was too great as it blasted the window to pieces and blew Noble Team to the ground. Six's helmet began to polarize to cope with the bright light but it was too bright for any of his settings.

"That close!" cries Kat as the Spartans all got on their feet and ran to the back of the room. Their emergency escape route was a pair of elevators that led back down to the surface. Emile, Jun, and Carter ran into one while Six and Kat ran into the other.

Kat closes the door and looks to Six. She couldn't see his face but must be feeling the same rush she was experiencing as well, "First glassing?" before he responds she says, "Me too," as she replaces her helmet.

As they made their way downwards, Emile began talking on Noble Team's private channel, "So where are we going now?"

"Command is sending us back to Sword base," was Carter's answer.

"Sword!?" asks a dumbfounded Jun, "Covenant own it now!"

Their elevator hit the ground first and they ran out, running to a UNSC emergency fall out bunker that was established in case of glassing, it has yet to be tested, but right now it was their only hope.

As they run, Carter explains, "Which is why Holland is sending us back in, we are to torch any and all critical data, anything that is deemed too valuable to fall into Covenant hands."

Six and Kat's elevator finally made it down, they sprinted after the guys bringing up the rear as Kat said, "You would have thought they would have sent us in earli-" She didn't finish her sentence and never will.

There was a sudden blast of crystal, Six felt a weight drop on top of him, forcing him down to the ground. With horror he realizes the dead weight was Kat, in the middle of her faceplate was a smoky hole where the projectile had exited her head.

Six's body reacts, he grabs Kat's magnum, points it in the direction he triangulated where the shot came from and fires. In the air right over his head was a Covenant phantom, the sniper still standing in the side hatch of a phantom. Noble Team joins in, firing their rifles, forcing the ship away. The guys fall back into the bunker and Carter shouts, "Come on, get in here, now!"

With that Six grabs Kat's body and drags her over the threshold of the bunker, just as the blast doors moved horizontally towards each other and sealed the team off from the destruction that was now engulfing the world.

**Shress POV**

Shress feels her hands shaking as she removes them from the console and forces herself to look up at the screen.

The city was now a smoky ruin. Almost all the tall towers had crumbled and a large expanse of molten orange glass covered the land. For a brief moment, night turned into day as pure energy rained from the _Reviving Faith_ and incinerated the city. The dark clouds that hovered over the city departed before the blast and were now being blown away by the wind. The surface was still red hot and carved onto the land was a large circle with three slashes running through the middle; the hieroglyph for the La'Vdamee family.

The entire bridge crew stands and cheers, praising Shress, praising the first female to ever glass a planet, a proud moment for anyone within the Covenant.

And she feels absolutely miserable.

Shress bows her head and makes her way to the Prophet who was grinning quite broadly at her. She keeps her eyes down, hoping he won't see her despair.

"May I get some rest now Prophet?" she asks in a genuine tired voice.

She heard Regret say, "Of course my child, your room is in the officer's corridor, third door on the left."

Shress only nods, not trusting herself to speak for fear of what will come out of her mouth. She walks to the portal and just as it unravels itself to permit her to enter, Regret calls out "La'Vdamee."

She turns, still not meeting the Prophets gaze, "I hope you know any allegiance formed without the consent of the Covenant is often met with death, but in my experience some exceptions can be made…as long as the person learns their lesson, wouldn't you agree?"

Shress could only nod before leaving the room. She lets out her held breath and walks quickly to her assigned room.

Once there, she enters and locks the portal behind her. She didn't inspect her room as she walks towards the bed, only unclips her belt of weapons and puts it on the table beside the cot before collapsing onto the bed. Absent mindedly she reaches for her belt and retrieves one object from her pouch; Michael's necklace.

She glances at it once, causing the silent tears to fall. She places the metallic necklace against her shivering form, as she tries to breath in the remnants of Michael's scent.

She whispers "I'm sorry" as if Michael could hear her through the necklace.

**Six POV**

The dawn brought orange light upon the burnt land, causing the light's reflections to shine off of the now glassed land. The city lays in ruins, nothing but rubble and a few remaining bones of now deceased people remained.

Suddenly from a collapsed building, a small pile of housing material begins to shake. Slowly but eventually, the rubble was shifted aside and out crawled a Spartan. Soon another follows suit, then a third, finally a fourth, carrying a limp body with him.

The four Spartans all stand tall and turn their eyes to the destroyed city as the sun reveals the newly formed glass. As they stare at the destruction one of them notices an aircraft in the distance and casually pops a red smoke grenade and flung it down the hill. The aircraft, a Pelican zeroed in on the smoke and lands slowly, the Spartan walks forward to escape the horror of the glassing.

Six pauses at the ramp and looks back at the razed city. This was where he lost his second teammate. Filled with determination, he looks to his remaining squad; resolve not to lose another friend.

He glances up towards space; not a single one.


	13. Where it All Began

13\. Where It All Began

Where It All Began*

The ice caps of Reach used to coat the northern hemisphere of the planet in gleaming ice, but now there remained nothing but scorched dry rock. Six watched as the skies once more turn a bloody crimson hue as the Covenant ships positioned all over the globe start their haphazard glassing campaign.

Something was definitely off. The Covenant would usually position their ships into a long line and slowly work their way over the planet's surface, blasting every centimetre of the land with intense heat. Yet here, the Covenant ships were stationed over specific areas, burning them carefully so the glassing process doesn't spread too far. Why were they suddenly sentimental of how they destroy a planet?

Six's attention is suddenly drawn to the sound of rotor wings, he turned just in time to see a sleek Falcon speed by. He watched as it went, heading in the direction of the former Sword Base.

The outpost had been occupied by an army of stalwart Marines when Six had left, but now it was in ruins. The sturdy gates had been torn down, dried blood was splattered over the ground and there was oily black smoke rising from Sword's tower. Nearly a month ago, Six and his team had defended the base with their lives. Yet now they are playing the part of being the infiltrators. Almost if summoned his radio buzzed, the commanders voice instantly recognisable, Six quickly raised two fingers to his helmet.

"Six, this is Carter. Report in, over,"

"Noble One, this is Six, en-route to link up with the ODSTs, over."

"Copy Six, Noble Team will be standing by, destroy the AA guns and we'll move in, over."

"Wilco, Commander, I'll get it done."

With that Six lept from the jagged boulder outcropping to the ground and began to make his way to the rendezvous point. He jumped over the cragy terrain of the once frozen north until he reached the end, where three ODST's were waiting for him.

The troopers were startled when Six lands in their midst, but they quickly recover their pride and one of them steps forward and saluted stiffly.

"Staff Sergeant Joe Gonzales reporting for duty lieutenant."

Noble Six gave the sergeant a nod before he observed the Marines more carefully. They were all prepared for a fight, grenades adorned their combat vests, extra pouches for ammunition had been added and the dirty scratched armour suggested they are battle hardened veterans. At the moment, they were the few remaining military Special Forces on the planet. They are the best human soldiers still currently on the world. Save for the Spartans who are in a whole different class entirely.Six turned back to the senior ODST and saw him staring right back at him. "You've been briefed about the mission Sergeant?"

"Yes sir, we are to ensure you get into the base while we pull rear security."

At this the other two ODSTs begin to groan to themselves. These Marines were trained to be the best soldiers on the field, having their roles taken by the Navy's "super soldiers" had sparked hostilities dating all the way back since, even before the Covenant war. Gonzales however, was a reasonable man, he turned to his men and simply told them to shut it. With that the troopers fell silent. Six hoped that the ODST leader could keep his boys in line, the last thing he needed was for discrimination to ruin the mission at hand. Realizing there was nothing he could do Six pulled the DMR from his back.

"Alright troopers, follow me."

With that he lead the way to their objective, without even casting a backwards glance to see if the troops were following him.

They navigated their way over the rocky terrain, carefully marching in line with the Spartan leading the way. They were at least a mile away from the base, but they still have to avoid the roaming Covenant patrols which are circulating around the base like vultures around a carcass.

Six's part in the operation was to discreetly make his way to the cliffs overlooking the seashore close to the base, where a pair of Tyrant anti-air cannons have been erected. The massive guns were keeping the UNSC and the Spartans out of the airspace, making it near impossible for Noble Team to get in. Six had been given four packages of C-12 that can easily do the job, but that would mean clearing out the Covenant defenders and having the ODST squad protect him as he set up the charges. This would cost the small team time and possibly their very lives in a situation where speed and manoeuvrability is essential. Which is why Six decided to change it up a bit if he ever found a better alternative.

They were a few short yards away from their target when one of the ODST's slipped on a stone and fell into a crack in the rocky foundation. He didn't scream or cry, but what got Six's attention was the splash. The team carefully looked down into the shadowy crevice and watched as the sodden Marine steadily returned to his feet, almost waist deep in the dark water. Gonzales called to the fallen Marine in a low voice, one eye fixed on the skies above them.

"This is no time for a swim Dering. Get your sorry ass back up here."

"Wait,"

Six commanded as he knelt down and peeked into the ravine. He saw light streaming out from behind an outcropping of rock. An idea occurred.

"Trooper, go check that out."

The trooper grumbled but still slowly waded his way over to the source of the light, careful not to splash too much. Before he disappeared behind the fissure for a moment before he reappeared.

"LT, it comes out to one of the main roads leading to the base and there's something here I think you should see."

Six isn't sure if it was a good idea to divert from the route the team is on, but curiosity got the best of him. He nodded to the Marines and the remaining troopers dropped into the ravine, with Six following them down. They walk through the water, wedge their way through the crack in the wall and find themselves out in the open.

Six felt a sickening sensation take over as he identified the place. It is, or was, Sword Base's relay post, the same one where he and Kat had to fight their way through alien forces to reactivate the base's communications channel.

The last time he had seen this place it was nothing more than a pair of wooden buildings hooked up to a satellite tower. Now only pieces of the buildings are intact, the few remaining boards are black as if they were all shot by plasma. Another thing different about the landscape was the water, the water from the melted ice caps had flooded the roads and now covered the land in near waist deep water. Yet the most distinguishing new feature of the place is the copious emplacements of Covenant troops.

There was a sniper tower floating on top of a nearby hill with Jackals manning their posts. Next to the tower are squads of Grunts pushing each other around as they lift and carry a variety of glowing boxes and position them near the newly formed river that's flowing through the former comms relay post.

Six counted at least twenty five Grunts and two Jackals, all armed to the teeth. The Spartan continues to scan the area, trying to see what interested Dering when he sees it. Behind the Covenant forces is a Scorpion Tank, in what appears to be working condition.

Upon seeing the vehicle, the whole group soon feels a thrill rise up within them. A tank is the most used and needed piece of equipment in the war, to find one when they need it the most is almost too good to be true. They can use it to easily destroy the light Covenant guards around the base, and with it they can destroy the Tyrant weapons without wasting time or lives. It is literally an answer to Six's prayers.

Six glanced at the ODSTs who look as if they are ready to rush forward and fight their way to the tank. However the Spartan has a different plan in mind. He cleared his throat to make sure he has their attention before he began.

"I need you three to take the right flank while I take on the Covenant."

"Now wait a second-"

"Yes sir."

"But Sarge-" The other ODST begins but is silenced when Gonzales looks at him as well, switching from the first.

"Trooper, are you telling me you don't want to get the pleasure of blowing the Covenant to pieces with the tank?"

That shut the Marines up. Gonzales turned to Six.

"We'll get in position sir,"

With that, he turned and took the lead as he and the other troopers silently go around the oblivious Covenant soldiers.

Six lets out some withheld air and loosened his muscles. He pulled back on the bolt of the rifle and checks the ammo count. He has exactly fifteen rounds; he can probably take down five Grunts before they can reach for their weapons, but the main thing he's concerned about are the Jackals. They are usually the commanding officers of the squads of Grunts, and since they have a bird's eye view at the moment that made them an even more dangerous foe.

Six unhooked one of his grenades and pulled the pin. He tensed before he sent it hurtling towards the cheerfully oblivious Grunts. His targets are fifty yards away, easily within reach of a Spartan's throwing arm. The grenade hits one of the waddling aliens in the head. It lets out a surprised snort. The small group look down at the petite rolling orb; upon recognizing the object they all let out squeaks of alarm as they run for cover, just as the explosive detonates. Four of the miniature soldiers perish in the fireball, leaving eleven left to be dealt with.

The survivors let out premature sighs of relief, but as soon as their heart rates begin to go down, they spiked instantly upon hearing the screams. During the confusion, Six had run forward, slicing with his knife in hand and shooting grunts with the other hand as he smashed through. Six is almost to the tower before the Jackals begin firing. Purple needles smash against the Spartan's armour, but despite the apparent harmlessness of the breaking crystals, they are actually draining Six's shields, forcing him to find cover.

Six dove behind a boulder, hunkered down and tries to stay low as sniper rounds continue to fly overhead. The Grunts regained their courage and try to advance forward to deliver a killing shot, but every time they get close Six would either shoot at their feet or if the opportunity presented itself, deliver a headshot.

Six can easily overpower the Grunts and maybe the Jackals if he sacrificed some of his shields, but he needs to provide some time for the Marines to-

Suddenly there is a burst of automatic fire that filled the air. The Grunts are all huddled together in the open as they try to get at Six, making them easy targets for the machine gun. Six has an idea who is firing and glanced over the boulder to confirm his theory.

Firing from the turret of the Scorpion is one of the ODSTs, letting loose a devastating six hundred rounds a minute burst while his comrades stand next to the tank cheering him on. The Jackals are taken off guard by the new threat, giving Six the time he needs. Trusting the ODST would keep the grunts busy, the Spartan runs forward.

With their focus on the tank, the Jackals didn't even see Six as he ran forward and jumped into the grav lift at the bottom of the tower. When Six reaches the top of the sniper nest, the bird-like creatures are firing their rifles at the tank; not taking notice of the towering Spartan until it is too late. Six grabbed the first Jackal and flung it over the side of the railing, listening to its cries of fear until they comes to an abrupt end with a sickening crunch. The last Jackal fired at point blank range, but Six simply stepped out of the way, grabbed his knife and in one swift movement, buried the blade into the creature's neck and twisted. The alien lets out a strangled gurgle before losing the light in its eyes and going limp.

Six yanked his knife out and the creature crumpled to the floor. The Spartan walked to the side of the pad and looked down. The tank is still working as the ODSTs use the machine gun to mow down the remaining Grunts. Six stepped on the guard rail surrounding the pad and leaped down from the tower. He tucks into a ball as he lands on the ground before he rolled into a kneeling position and held out his DMR, ensuring the area is clear before standing.

He calmly walked over to the tank just as the ODST on the gun let out a final burst that tore the last Grunt to bloody pieces. The trooper was obviously grinning under his helmet as he cheered.

"I haven't had that much fun in forever!"

Six ignored the exuberant soldier. He was still focused on his objectives and far too aware of the noise machine-guns made.

"All right people, no doubt somebody heard the commotion we just made, so let's get moving before they send out a patrol.

He scans the surrounding area cautiously, expecting to hear the noise of an approaching aircraft, momentarily satisfied he pointed to the sergeant and the other ODST.

"You two,"Hop on the side of the tank, I'll drive."

The second ODST looks like he is going to protest, but Gonzales gave him a shove and the Trooper grudgingly obliged and hopped onto the side of the tank, with the Sergeant sitting on the other side. The Marine known as Dering stayed behind the machine gun position in front of the main cannon, no doubt still grinning from the recent shoot out. With the Marines in position, Six opened the hatch near the base of the primary gun and climbed in.

The quarters of the tank are snug, just like every vehicle, they weren't made to accommodate the average Spartan. Six's head is banging against the hatch and he has to pull his legs up to his chest so his feet can reach the pedals. He has to be careful because his large fingers may press two buttons instead of the one he wants, with a variety of consequences. It's in conditions like these that make the Spartans feel like giants in the land of midgets.

Six is glad to find the keys are in the ignition, most likely whoever it was that last drove the tank left in a hurry, probably leaving before being of any help since the Covenant didn't destroy the great war machine.

Six switched the tank on and it rumbled to life. The troopers start to whoop when they feel the shaking of gears beneath them, signalling that the thing still worked. The Spartan checked his gauges, he has enough fuel, a lot of ammunition, and readings detect a lot of contacts in front of him. Ideal. Six pressed the tank forward and they begin to advance.

The four tread vehicle soon picked up speed as Six added more power to the engine. As they travel, memories begin to surface and without Six realizing it, he is swept away within the folds of his mind. He thought of the last time he had travelled along the road they are on, he was with Kat and Gunther at the time, turning back on the relay outpost and activating an anti-air craft cannon.

That day was viewed as a great victory, but it was also significant to Six for another reason; on that day, he met Shress again, on that day, they first began to talk to one another. Soon their neutral phase had shifted into the friendly stage they were currently in. That was one good thing the Covenant did; bringing Shress and Six together, presenting him with hope that if Shress is able to turn on the Prophets, then so can the others of her species.

He sighed at the thoughts of his otherworldly friend and hoped she is alright, wherever she is. He missed her so much already. It was starting to scare him a bit. He never felt this much anxiety about anything or anyone before, what could it possibly mean?

His thinking is interrupted when something sped within range of his monitor. It is a grunt on a ghost speeding their way. Upon seeing the moving tank however, the Grunt skidded and turned around, trying to speed off to safety. Six didn't let that happen. Years of training took over, as if he had done it hundreds of times already, Six twists the turret of the tank, sighted his target and fired. The tank shudders as a 90mm slug is shot out of the end of the cannon and whizzed towards the fleeing Ghost. The Grunt is just making the turn when the round slams into the purple machine, blowing it to pieces with the unfortunate creature within.

The back of the Scorpion opened as it pops out the used cannon shell, the metallic clang it emitted mingled with the ODSTs who are cheering again.

Six responded by pressing the Scorpion forward faster, if the Covenant wasn't aware of their presence before, they were now. Just as he thought that, they turned the corner and are presented with a horrifying sight.

They are face to face with their objective, twin Tyrant turrets, both of their muzzles up and shooting at a faraway dog fight between human and Covenant spacecraft. While in front of the Scorpion is an entire company of Grunts, Jackals, Elites and even Hunters. The two groups froze at the sight of the other, both unable to believe what they are seeing.

Dering as per usual broke the silence first.

"Oh sh-"

The trooper doesn't get to finish as the Covenant open fire. With combined shouts, Gonzales and the fellow ODST jumped from where they were sat and retreat to safety behind the Scorpion. Dering remains where he is, the small blast shield offers him limited protection as he blindly fires into the packed crowd of aliens before them. Six helped as well, blasting away with the cannon, at point blank rage there was no way the Spartan could miss. The machine gun, cannon and the grenades the ODSTs behind the tank are liberaly popping are thinning out the alien's ranks, but they are taking damage as well.

The plasma and needles had started to take effect on the tank. The plasma was molding the tanks armor in fantastical ways as the molten heat ate away at the steel. The needles stuck to the side of the tank and as they detonated, the small explosions were causing havoc to erupt on the Scorpion's weapons system. The powerful blasts from the Hunter's fuel rods weren't helping either. Both sides are linked in a brutal back and forth tug a war, like two heavyweights taking punches at each other.

Eventually the firing began to die down as the Covenant suffered massive casualties. Six had no idea how long they had battered against one another, but finally after the fall of the last Hunter and a golden armored elite general, the remaining alien forces retreat to within the safety of the Tyrant gun's fortifications. There are so many bodies on the ground that Six has no idea how many the humans have killed, but more than half, that's for sure. He switched on his radio.

"Sergeant, you and your men alive?"

There is a moment of silence before somebody began speaking. An as of yet unknown voice, most likely the un-named trooper.

"Sir, its Parker. The Sarge is hit. It's nothing serious, but he's having trouble using his arm at the moment."

"Can he still shoot a weapon?"

There is another pause before the Marine answerd.

"Yes sir, but he's only able to hold up a SMG."

"Good enough,"

Six opened the channel so Dering could hear his plan.

"Alright people, here's what we're going to do, I'm going to blow the turret out of the way, you three cover me, cause I have a feeling the Covenant aren't going to like me for remodeling their fort, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Six exhaled and simply responded.

"Ok, here we go."

With that he repositioned the cannon and starts firing once more. No sooner did he start the bombardment did the remaining Covenant soldiers return to the field to retaliate. The ODSTs respond in kind, either forcing the Covenant back into hiding or slaughtering the poor beings stood out in the open. Six barely registered this as he continued firing at the enlarged cannon resting on top of the fortification. The tough Covenant metal proved its worth as it continues to hold against a constant line of fire from the tank. Six continued counting as round after round was shot at the massive gun. Six counting marked the next slug as being the twenty third when the Tyrant finally surrendered. Slowly the gun begins to sway and without another warning, it falls to its side, taking half of the fortification with it as it tumbles to the ground, causing a small earthquake to occur as it became nothing more than a twisted heap of rubble and metal.

With the first gun destroyed Six turned to face the second. He's disappointed at the amount of ammunition he had to use to dispose of the first one, the giant rounds are almost gone. He needed to dispose of the second one without using as many shells. The Spartan tried to think, but the remaining Covenant forces continue to fire at him with everything they have left. The Troopers try to hold them back, but they are quickly getting overwhelmed. Something it seemed Dering had no problem telling him.

"LT! Hurry up and do something! It's bad enough the Covies are attacking, but I think if we don't move soon, the ground will go out right beneath us."

Six is confused by the Trooper's words until he positions his camera downwards and sees what the ODST meant. There are dozens of cracks in the ground; no doubt appearing right after the first turret has fallen, making the surface unstable.

Six has a sudden idea, it's crazy, but it just might work. He repositions the cannon once more, but this time with it aiming down.

Before the ODSTs could ask, Six pressed the trigger and releases a single shell that slams into the ground. That was all it took. The ground began to shake again, but at the spot where Six had fired, close to the base of the Tyrant. Soon the crevices grow wider and wider, potholes begin to bloom all around the gun. The Covenant realized the danger they are in and try to flee. But it's too late. Crumbling bits and pieces of the cliff begin to tumble to the seashore, the cliff rapidly becomes wildly unstable. Finally with a humongous crack, the ground beneath the turret disappeared, causing the Tyrant and the unlucky aliens close to it to fall to the rocky seashore beneath them and be crushed.

There is a moment of silence as the humans just stared at where the massive canon once stood. Now gone in less than a minute. It's Dering who breaks the silence again and although he muttered it the word was yet loud enough for the whole team to hear.

"Awesome."

Six shook his head to clear his mind before touching his radio, it was time to report his success.

"Noble Team, you are clear to enter Sword Base's airspace, over."

There is a heartbeat of silence before Carter responded.

"Copy that Six, we are already in-route, over."

Six glances to the air in the direction of the air fight and sure enough, one Falcon breaks free of the scuffle and is headed their way.

Six turned the tank's engine back on, waited for Gonzales and Parker to mount back up, and slowly they rumble off in the direction of the base. The entrance of the base isn't too far, just a mere two hundred yards, and between the humans and the door are only a few Covenant foot soldiers. With the tank in tow, nothing is able to stand in their way.

Just as the humans make it to the blast doors, the Falcon passes overhead and Six hears Emile playfully taunting him.

"See you inside Six. I'll try and leave some for you but no promises!"

The Spartan simply shook his head as he opened the hatch above him and climbed out. He jumped from the tank and walked over to the computer console resting on the side of the main road. He switches it on and enters the code Auntie Dot has given him, hoping that it still worked. No sooner did he press enter, then the blast doors open and he felt like sighing in relief.

Instead he turned somberly to the ODSTs who stared back at him, their faces determined yet equally somber. This is where they are supposed to separate, while Six and his fellow Spartans move on to complete their mission, the Marines will remain at the gate, holding off any other Covenant forces that will try and get in. They all knew the ODSTs chances of survival are slim, this is most likely a suicide mission.

Six feelt like saying something, anything that could comfort the men, but instead the sergeant calmly spoke for him.

"Go ahead Spartan, we'll hold here, we know what they're asking of us."

Six stared at Gonzales before Parker walked forward in support of his sergeant, his voice clear and calm, a contrast to his cheers earlier.

"Don't worry Spartan, ODSTs don't die, we just regroup on the other side."

Six doubted these words but at the moment he just noded to them and they nod back. Six tosses the keys to Dering who caught them, confused anticipation clear on his face, even with the helmet.

"It's all yours."

"Yes!"

Six shook his head ruefully at the gleefully fistpumping marine before he passed through the blast door to regroup with Noble Team in the shattered bloodstained ruins of Sword Base.

Shress POV *

Shress awoke irritable and in pain.

She was angry with herself for so many things. For using her very hands to destroy a city, murdering thousands and destroying her friend Michael. For crying like the weak female that her male counterparts took her to be. For falling asleep without removing her armor, which caused her whole body to cramp up during the night, And now how her body painfully ached as she stiffly rose from her bed.

She cursed her sore form before she forced herself up and began to pace around her room, trying to work out the kinks in her abused muscles. Soon the physical pain went away but the emotional remained and was all the sharper in its isolation. She tried to take comfort from her station.

'No, don't you dare shed a tear, you're a Zealot! Zealots don't cry, they don't break down; they…don't murder their friends.'

That did it; she feels the prickling sensation beginning to build as she started to rub her eyes. She never thought she would cry during the war or any other time for that matter. The only time she has ever cried was when a healer inspected her before she joined the Covenant military and that was only because they made the startling discovery about her condition. She cried then, showing weakness, it was there she vowed never to be weak again, but all that changed after she met Michael.

He was so wonderful. Never before has she ever had a friend, even as a child she was lonely, for it was at her early age she was determined to become a warrior, a path that hardly any other female would ever take. She was always shunned by others in her young life and soon her adult life as well, and then he came.

He was the first male to have ever looked at her without the urge to make her his mate, the first male to accept her odd ways, and the first male to generally care for her well-being, something that even her father has deprived her of.

She remembered when they had first met, how she watched in horror as he literally gutted her fellow Zealot brothers. How she ambushed him and was ready to kill him when he reminded her of her honor, reminded her that she was a warrior, not a murderer, or so she had thought at the time. Then they met once again, arranging for future meetings, and through those meetings they had formed their strange friendship. It wasn't until later on did she realize how much she needed the support of another person.

She remembered the horror, the sadness and the depression that took over her as she realized that all this time she has been slaughtering innocent men, women and children. She actually charged at Michael hoping to provoke him into killing her, but even then he was still loyal and spared her, he even gave her a purpose to live, to help mend her wrongs by aiding humanity.

After that she began to rely on the human more and more. She soon found herself longing for his presence, to feel his hand on hers, to hear his encouraging voice and to just feel his presence. Finally, he relied on her for once and she was there to provide him the comfort that he had always given her. It was after that did things seem to change, when she soon wished to hold him in her arms, to bury her head into his neck and just to smell his scent…making her wish they had done more than just the occasional hand holding.

She shivered slightly at this thought. Is she wishing to be more than socially involved with this human? Why? They are different species, they are at war with each other. What sort of male could possibly want a female who wishes to be treated like an equal?

Through her unshed tears she lets out a frustrated growl and slamed her fist against the wall. Why am I even thinking like this? He's gone! He's gone…and it's my fault.

She allowed her tears to fall just for a few more units, allowed them to fall in a small remembrance of the human she had always thought of as a demon. She allows the pain to show, to allow the world to see she does care for the human, the only person to have ever treated her like a friend, like an equal. She thought of his face one more time, the green eyes, short black hair and the assurance of his hand touching hers, how she wishes she could see and feel those things again, just one more time.

She sighed and wipes her moist eyes. There's no time for crying, now she needs to figure out what to do. Should she leave? The Prophet obviously knows of her betrayal yet didn't expose her, why? Should she stay or leave the Covenant? Take the "tags" that Michael has given her and try to join the humans? She shook that thought away; they'll sooner kill her rather than listen to her say that she was Michael's friend. who would even believe her?

The frustration returned, making her want to lash out at something once more when there is a heavy thumping on her portal. She makes sure her eyes are truly clear of moisture before saying giving her permission for the individual to enter.

The portal warps open and in steps Kova. Kova…could she consider him a friend? Shress waved the thought away and focused once more on the task at hand.

"What is it Ranger?"

The Sangheili male gave her an odd look before he responded, and it only served to puzzle Shress further.

"Are you alright Commander?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Your voice sounds…rough, are you ill?"

He was hesitant to bring the topic up and Shress realised should be easily diverted with a quick lie.

"Well…I was feeling a little unwell last night, but I'm better now."

"Unwell? That's unfortunate, especially after all the glory you have obtained the other night, which was expertly done Zealot, if I may say."

'Expertly? I killed thousands!'

It took all of Shress's restraints not to say those dammning words as she asked, in what she hoped was a calm voice.

"Indeed…is there something you wish to inform me of?"

Kova bowed his head once more to her. It made her feel somewhat guilty at such a clear sign of respect towards her. However despite this she noticed that beneath the old warriors stoiicism bubbled, giddiness?

"The High Prophet of Regret wants all those of zealot class and higher to prepare to be deployed to the human structure obscuring the way to the Navigator. We are almost there Commander. Soon we will find the holy instruments of the gods, follow the great journey and transcend into godhood, but not before burning the human filth from existence."

Shress actually feels sickened at the glee presented in Kova's voice and even more so as she makes her voice mimic the same happiness as she confirmed her recepit of the orders. Once he'd left and the door closed she looked to her bedside table and the ornate weapons presented on it.

"Soon…This will all be over."

Six POV *

The doors slowly slided open with grinding gears, revealing a desolate sight. Limp bodies of human soldiers were thrown askew throughout the room, blood splattered the floor and walls, and every single one of them were no longer breathing, many clearly so.

The Spartans walked carefully inside, taking note of the hastily constructed fortifications that the Marines had quickly created in their final moments. Carter shrugged off the blanket of silence that had fallen upon them

"This was either a futile attempt to stop the Covenant from getting to something important. Or these Marines were simply cornered."

Emile walked to the back of the room only to discover another body of another valient Marine, slumped bonlessly against the dented wall.

"I'm going to go with cornered. There's nothing here."

Six followed Emile, helment tilted as he scanned the battle-scared room.

"Sir, are you sure we're in the right place? All we have are C-12s, that's not enough fireworks to blow this part of the facility."

"I agree.This room has no load bearing columns, we should detonate the explosives in the center of the structure," he turns to Carter and says, "Sir, if we're to demo the building, this isn't the place to do it from."

Carter doesn't say anything in response to Jun for a while before he touched his comms.

"Dot, check your vector, are you sure we're at the correct coordinates?"

For the first time in Six's career, an AI didn't instantly respond. The silence drew on for seconds, which would have been hours by AI standards, was Dot still operating or did the Covenant destroy her along with the remaining UNSC officers? Carter waited then asked again.

"Dot?"

Another heartbeat passed before their radio's crackled and Dots smooth cool voice responded, her tone emotionless.

"Noble Team, Your current objective has been rectified, please look to your HUDs to find your new objective."

"Rectified?"

Carter was dumb struck. Noble Team, every Spartan for that matter, has never had their orders changed during a fight. Better yet what does she mean by rectified? Have they been going about the situation all wrong? Jun checked his HUD, double checked it and commented on what they all thought on their new objective in an especially dry tone.

"Well sir, the objective is about ten kilometers away and about two hundred kilometers down. Sir, I suggest we go AI free on this one."

Carter held up a finger to the giant Spartan and and attempted to further question Dot, if anything he was less amused than Jorge was.

"Dot, what you mean by rectified? Have we been given the wrong orders?"

Yet again another pause before Dot respondsd, The team looked at each other, what could be distracting her so much?

"Apologies Noble One but the orders come from an AI with much higher clearance than my own."

"Oh terrific,"

Emile muttered to himself and everyone just about agreeed with him, even Six. If there was any AI with a greater clearance than Dot, then it belonged to ONI, which means that this just became a spook mission. Carter tried again.

"Dot, who gave the order? Who are we operating under now?"

Again silence, except this time it dragged on, only to br broken by a soft impudent chuckle from Emile

"Hey Carter, looks like you have a talent of repelling women, organic and non-organic alike."

Noble One looked to Emile but before he could say anything, they all heard a loud metallic clang. With fluid motion, the Spartans raised their rifles in the direction of the sound. The back wall shuddered before it pulls itself to the side, allowing the body of the marine to fall within the now revealed hallway.

Six gazes inside, it looks like a tunnel in the middle of construction, it had visible wires, tubes and on occasion, steam was being puffed out every so often from the pipelines along the walls. Six felt Jun move up alongside of him, and saw him fiddle with some buttons on the side of his helmet before he reported back to Carter.

"This isn't on the map, I have no idea where this goes."

"Dot what is this?"

Dot's response was instantaneous this time, yet neither this or her calm voice seemingly eased any of the Spartans growing apprehensions.

"Your new objective Noble Team. Please follow the corridor to the tram and you'll be briefed as you go."

Carter tried to confirm the order, but this time Dot didn't answer as the frequency went dead. Leaving nothing, not even static, for the team to hear in the ashen ruins of the base. This time it was Six who broke the quiet.

"Anyone else feeling a little creeped out at the moment?"

"Now you're feeling creeped out Six? Is it the dark hallway that does not exist or the fact that our AI just went dark?"

Emile teasing voice eched back as he took point down the corridor, with Noble Team followed him closely behind as their eyes carefully panned over the grey walls. "Don't worry I'll hold your hand."

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, the door closed behind them. The Spartans were shrouded in darkness for a while before they switch on their helmet's flashlights.

"Okay, now I'm officially creeped out."

Six had to chuckle at the irony of Emiles sentiments, even if he did share them.

"Lock it up Noble."

Carter ordered as he pointed two fingers in front of them, over Jun's shouldur.

"Move out, and keep it quiet."

There was a deep echoing rumble above them that caused fine dust to fall from the ceiling, the pipes groaned in their fixtures and the steam intensified breifly, leaving a murky cloud caught in their flashlights.

"On the double,"

Noble One finished. The team moves forward as fast and as cautiously as they could go. So far there's nothing but the endless darkness that filled the hallway, and with their flashlight's limited range they have trouble keeping their eye open for any hostiles, both in front and behind. They travel for what feels like miles until at last they saw light at the end of the tunnel.

Though they are glad to reach the end, they still moved carefully so they wouldn't walk into an ambush. When they reached the end of the hall there was a small bare room, the light that they had saw earlier was originating from a large box connected to rails on the ceiling; the tram.

Slowly, the team entered one by one, Carter first with Jun being the last to enter. As soon as they are all in, the door closed automatically. Before they could bust the door down, they were pushed backwards as the tram takes off at a speedy pace. Six glanced outside a window and watches as they pass large walls of rocks, with the tram being the only source of light in the cave.

The team was still taking in their surroundings when the sound of static broke the silence. It was then that the team noticed the monitor above them. At first there's nothing but interference, however when it cleared, the Spartans all feel astonishment arise as they saw someone they thought they would never see again.

The woman on the screen is currently looking at a data pad in her hand but all the Spartans could still easily identify her. Her small status, the greying short hair and the all familiar know-it-all voice as she continue dto focus on the pad.

"Hello Commander."

"Doctor Halsey."

His paused and the neutral way in which he said it, more to confirm it was her rather than a greeting, and Six couldn't blame him. They had to fight through what had to be a battalion of Covenant soldiers to enter Sword Base, how could she, a civilian that supposedly died days ago, still be alive?

"Doctor Halsey, The UNSC marked you as KIA-"

"I am aware of the exaggerations concerning my "death," commander," she interrupted and glanced up, staring Carter right in the faceplate, "I only wish the same can be said about the rest of Noble Team."

"We all do ma'am,"

Carter's response seemingly did little to mollify her, although she seemed unwilling to talk further.

"Indeed."

The tram suddenly came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Before anyone in Noble Team could comment, the tram suddenly shot down an unseen shaft, falling at what felt like break neck speed. Despite this Carter maintained both an even footing and tone.

"Ma'am, I have no idea where we are going, but we have a mission. We need to return to sword base and-"

"I am aware of your mission Commander, and if it comforts you, we ordered the ODST squad that Noble Six came with to destroy the base."

This didn't comfort the Spartans at all. They were trained to believe that any force other than a Spartan's is considered unreliable, especially in a crucial mission. Halsey should know this; it was her rule book that their instructor, Lieutenant Ambrose had installed within the Spartans during their training. She obviously said that in part to annoy and frustrate the Spartans; talk about holding grudges.

The tram exited the cave that they were in and now the Spartans found themselves in what appeared to be a large underground cavern beneath a huge glacier. The cavern opened up to a vast well lit area, filled with small glaciers and large particles of ice. At the bottom where the tram was headed they could see what appeared to be a quickly established human base, built right within the folds of a wall of rock. The skies were blocked by the giant ice ceiling, but even as the team gazed at it, a large chuck of it, the size of a building, fell from within the folds. The team watched it fall and that is when they see it.

It's huge, grey and definitely not human. There's something buried in the ice, and they are looking at only what could be a small side of it. It's easily twice the size of a Covenant carrier yet that's what made the Spartans wary; it was alien, but the designs weren't the same as those of the Covenant. Carter turned to face the moniter once more.

"Ma'am, what are we looking at?"

"You are looking at a piece of technology that is older and more advanced than our species, even the Covenant,"

Halsey informed him, slightly awing the Spartans. Advanced technology that isn't Covenant and a lot older too? This was starting to get too weird. Meanwhile Carter continued to attempt to get information from Halsey.

"What is it exactly ma'am?"

"Quite possibly our salvation Commander,"

The team looked to one another at her cryptic response. Six thought Emile put it best when he put a finger close to his head and twirled it in circles, to which everyone except Carter nodded with approval.

"Ma'am," Carter began to say, "If this is delicate equipment, then we have orders sanctioned by HIGHCOM to bury any critical-"

"If you bury this Spartan," Halsey responded with emotion evident in her voice, "Then you bury humanity's best chance of survival."

This got the team's attention, they looked to each other now with evident determination, the protection and security of Humanity is the Spartan's primary job. Finally the tram reached the bottom and released the Spartans. They fan out and made sure the area is secure before Carter radioed Halsey again.

"Alright ma'am, what do you need us to do?"

Six hears Halsey let out a held breath as if she was relieved before she started to order them, as strange as it sounded he could have almost sworn Halsey0 seemed almost energised.

"Head to the base, there's a weapons armory where your team can prepare themselves."

"Prepare ourselves for what?"

"A Covenant flagship is inbound to our position. I need you and your team to fortify the base until I can ready a critical package for exfil, Halsey out."

Carter nodded to himself before looking expectantly at his team.

"You all heard that?"

"So basically we have to hold off an entire army while the mad Doc packs her bags?"

Emiles tounge-in-cheek jab at the good doctor got a chuckle out of them all, even Carter, before he gestured in the direction of the base,

"Pretty much Four. Alright Spartans, move out."

Shress POV*

Shress walked out of the armory ready for war. Her armor has been rebuffed, the shields had been charged to full power and she had a needle rifle as her primary weapon, plasma rifle holstered on her belt along with her twin energy blades.

She kept her face devoid of emotion as she walked through the hallway, for once she is alone. Her entire legion has been called to arms as well, but the Zealots are to wait while the regulars are sent in first to clear any human resistance that was still in the holy place.

She had again left Dinjit in command, who looked at least happy with being in charge this time. She hoped she was right about the Ranger and that his ignorance wouldn't get most of her troopers killed in her absence. However, she has been told (anonymously of course) that Kova pretty much watched over her legion and sometimes contradicted some of Dinjit's more reckless orders. This didn't worry her a bit, truth be told she was glad there is another who views Dinjit ways as being dangerous and cocky, it is one of the smallest of assurances that she isn't alone.

She reached the hanger and found it in an organized manner, for once. The troops are lined up, Unggoys at the front and Mgalekgolos last, all waiting to board an aircraft that will take them to the surface. She's displeased however when she sees that the Sangheili are placed right in front of the Jiralhanaes and sure enough, more than one scuffle emerged. She was glad she didn't have to stand with the legion and instead headed to the back to wait to be deployed with her Zealot brothers.

She is taller than two of the other crimson clad warriors and just as heavily armed, but it's obvious she is different from them for her form is more slender then theirs. As she stood beside them, some of the Zealots step away from her as if to be close to her is considered shameful; she tried her best to ignore them. Only four or five of them gives her a glance before silently returning back to grumbling with one another and leaving her out of the conversation; this is about as friendly as they can get.

Shress sighed to herself and began to inspect her weapons as she waited to board her own craft. It's in instances like this that she wished she had a true comrade in arms, someone she can talk to so she can steady her nerves, instead she is left to herself to ponder and worry what will come next.

The line steadily moved as more and more Phantoms and Spirits are deployed with the first legion within them.

Shress is happy to see the line moving more steadily but then she felt a chill form on the back of her neck, causing her to turn and search for the source. In the back of the room, flanked by his guards, is the Prophet of Regret, who's eyes are fixed right on her. She couldn't tell what he is thinking or what he is feeling but the look he is giving her is enough to make her want to run and hide somewhere.

She suppressed that urge and looked down as she continued to check her weapons. She wished that they could hurry and board a ship so she can be away from the Prophet.

For a holy being, there is something about him that makes him seem…evil.

Six POV*

Six loaded his DMR and lets out a steady sigh once more as he and Carter stood side by side.

In less than fifteen minutes, the Spartans had fortified the surrounding area, it isn't the best of defenses, but it'll have to do. There are three main paths which the Covenant could take to advance on to the base, one to the right where the tram is, one to the left that heads to a small cliff and a middle lane that is backed up against an abandoned ONI research facility. Separating the lanes are naturally formed mini mountains that would keep the Covenant from banding together before they make it to the front of the base.

The middle and right roads both had bridges to cover a gap between the walkways, the Spartans used some of their C-12's to booby trap the bridges, waiting for the right number of troops to be on it before triggering detonation. Another defense that the Spartans had created is setting up three ADS (automated defense systems) Wolf Spider turrets, each strategically positioned at key points along the road where they can do real damage to any approaching infantry soldiers.

Those are the only defenses that the Spartans could make in such a short time, leaving their ultimate weapons as the first and last line of resistance; themselves.

The small armory outside of the base had just about every weapon imaginable, including some sort of laser weapon that no Spartan has ever seen before. It didn't take them long before they pooled their resources together and came out as fully equipped soldiers prepared for a one-man-war.

All the Spartans were decked out with the same weapons, more or less. Nearly a dozen grenades were strapped to their chests, Assault Rifles and Grenade Launchers are strapped to their backs and in Carter and Six's hands are shiny DMRs while Jun wields a gleaming Sniper Rifle. Emile on the other hand is like the dark red Grim Reaper, he has two SMGs on his belt, a Jack Hammer rocket launcher and Assault rifle on his back, his shotgun in one hand and the strange laser weapon in the other.

Six and Carter stand in the small courtyard in front of the base while Jun and Emile hung back close to the door. The two Spartans up front are positioned behind concrete cover that forms a U shape, covering all three lanes. Leaning against the small concrete walls are five loaded Assault rifles, so the Spartans could reach down and start firing, being able to shoot off one hundred and fifty rounds without reloading. Jun and Emile crouched behind the cover of some ammo crates, Jun will pick off important high value targets with his sniper rifle while Emile will take out any Covie who gets too close or destroy any war vehicle the alien's will send in.

They all stood at their designated areas and waited. Tense minutes pass but the team remained as still as stone. They were trained to never relax before a fight, never show fear, and never compromise. This will be the most brutal fighting they had ever been engaged in. For once, there are no little Marines they have to watch; now it's just them and the Covenant, something that all four Spartans have been waiting for ever since finishing training. This was the moment they have been trained for.

Six uneasily shifted his weight from foot to foot, it was in situations like these that he wished he could take a sip of water, but taking off his helmet now with the enemy so close would be a bad mistake. The only time he has ever taken off his helmet with the Covenant close by was during his meetings with Shress…

Six abruptly shook his head. As much as he liked to think about happier times, this isn't the moment, he has to have a clear head, take a breath, be ready to sight in on his targets and be ready to pull the trigger.

Suddenly a loud shattering noise filled the cavern, and about a few hundred meters away from the Spartans, large chunks of ice fall from the glacier above in sky scraper size proportions. Moving painstakingly slow, the giant mounds of ice slams to the bottom of the cavern and sends up white powdery snow that raises all the way back up to the newly created hole with the ground shuddering under the steady feet of the awaiting Spartans.

That's when Six sees them, emerging from the white screen like a ghost from the fog is a garish purple Phantom, flying straight towards them. There's another flash of light and soon another Phantom followed the first, then a Spirit, another Phantom, and by this time, the white screen finally disappeared; revealing what appears to be hundreds of Covenant drop ships inbound on the Spartan's position.

The defenders of humanity didn't even flinch, they didn't shiver, instead they simply breathed, strengthened their stances, and raise their rifles to their shoulders. This is their moment, this is their destiny; protecting humanity to the last.

The alien ships drifted lazily over to the field of battle, making no sudden movements. The ships could easily blow Noble Team away, but Six guessed that the Sangheili inside would want a crack at gaining honor on the battlefield first before they terminate the Spartans. A costly mistake.

There isn't enough room for all the ships to land, so instead, six airships move in first, dispersing into pairs, with each heading to one of the designated paths that leads to Noble Team. The Spartans tensed a little as the ships draw in close, but instead of firing on them, the ships head to the end of the paths and come to a hover. It isn't long before the sides of the aircrafts open wide and out jumps the attackers; squads of yapping Grunts, teams of twitchy Jackals, and the single commanding presence of an Elite. The ships then lifted back off into the air leaving what must have looked like a one sided fight. They would be surprised.

Six looked all around him and estimated the number of Covenant forces to be about three dozen, with one group at the end of each path. Noble Team didn't say a word, they all know what to do, and they are just waiting for their enemy to make their move first, which didn't take long.

An Elite at one trail lifted its head and lets out a roar. Another elite positioned on the other path lets out similar war cry and with that, the small armed group of aliens begin to advance. The steady walk soon turns into a trot, until finally the Covenant forces are sprinting towards the humans. They close in on the Spartans, who still haven't moved a muscle, an action that for some reason just seemed enrage the aliens even more. The Covenant troops on all three paths are now a hundred yards away, within DMR rifle range. That's when Carter turned around and shouted.

"Now!"

Behind him, Jun raised the small data pad in his hand and pressed a switch.

Along all three paths, mounds of rocks suddenly shoot skywards as the Wolf Spiders rise from the hiding places that the team has hid them in. Upon seeing the turrets, the aliens all try to slow down but it's too late. The Wolf Spider locks in on the nearest heat signature and starts firing short controlled bursts of fifty caliber rounds.

The Grunts all squealed piercingly in fright and desperately try to run away, forcing the Elites to break rank as they try to rein order over the panic stricken troops, all while firing their weapons at the Wolf Spiders.

It is only when they are in disarray that the lead Spartans did react. Simultaneously, the Spartans raise their rifles and sight downrange. Six found his first target, one of the commanding Elites, a minor in blue armor but a leader nevertheless. He shifts his rifle to the right, trying to anticipate the wind speed, aims his rifle and squeeze off two shots. The first bullet took out the Elite's shields; the following round buried itself deep within the skull, causing the head to implode with a fountain of blue blood.

Six breathed slowly as he lined up his rifle with the next target, an unlucky Grunt and took another shot. The two veteran's fire only five shots before the Wolf Spiders finish off the remaining forces. The platoon size attack force has been neutralized. Carter doesn't look satisfied though.

"That was too easy."

"Yeah, just like always, besides-" commented Emile, before he was interrupted by Jun.

"No, he's right, it's just like New Alexandria, they send in the light stuff in first to test us, the next round will bring the bigger guns."

Just as he finished speaking Six heared the whine of Plasma rounds and instantly crouched under his concrete cover. The other Spartans do the same as the Phantoms, Spirits and Banshees fire on their position. Despite the noise Six can still hear Emile complain.

"You just had to say it!"

"Not now Emile!" shouted Carter, "See what that ray gun can do!"

"Gladly! Give me cover!"

Six has no idea if it will help, but he lifted his rifle above his cover and started spraying bullets in the direction where he pinpointed the enemy shooters. The other Spartans do the same, save Emile who shoulder's his shotgun and takes out the Jackhammer missile launcher.

Six has no idea how many clips he spent until Emile jumped, rolls out of cover and came up in a crouch. With the Jackhammer in one hand and the laser in the other, he ignored the plasma being shot around him as he raised both heavy weapons. He fires both projectiles in the Jackhammer and fires a red arch of light from the laser. Six didn't see where they went but he heard the explosion and the sound of shattered pieces as they fell to the ground. Emile couldn't reload the launcher so he droped it and continues firing the laser weapon which, by the sound of it, continues to have a devastating effect on the Covenant.

Soon Emile came under fire, but this time it was from infantry weapons, not the powerful guns of an aircraft. Emile picked up the dropped launcher and retreats back to cover and yelled over the sound of copious weaponsfire.

"You guys might want to see this!"

Six looked over the concrete and felt his stomach drop. The Covenant is no longer playing games. Now all three lanes were being filled with troopers as the transport ships crowd over the paths and drop their charges. Soon an army of Grunts are on the ground, squads of Jackals armed with shields and sniper rifles file behind them while platoons of Elites order their troops to move forward. With so many troopers, the Covenant is forced to slowly move their advancement, so their mass numbers won't get stuck in the limited space. Didn't stop Carter from taking full advantage though.

"Open fire Spartans! Don't let them destroy the Wolf Spiders, those are the only things keeping them back!"

"Sir!" called out Jun as he held up the data pad again, "The charges under the bridge?"

"Not yet. Save it for when we need it the most!"

"We don't need it now?" questioned Six as he watched the seemingly infinate drop ships deliver yet more troops.

"Just wait until I give the go ahead Spartan, now fire!"

At his commanders roar Six started to shoot into the middle lane, taking out the Grunts up front so that their bodies would pile up and falter the Covenant advance. Carter fired to the right, following the same strategy that Six was using. Jun starts taking out anything that he sees as important, field leaders, enemy snipers, and any Covenant trooper who is carrying a heavy payload. Emile puts the laser to the side, reloaded the missile launcher and took out the grenade launcher; he soon began firing missiles and grenades into the crowds that he deemed too populated.

The Covenant responded by firing their weapons, trying to shoot the Spartans, but they were too close together. They are bumping into one another, messing up shots and being accidently pushed into the field of fire. The few plasma shots that make it out of the crowd mostly go wide and miss the human defenders completely. Things got more chaotic as soon as the advancing aliens got within range of the Spider turrets; the short bursts that are fired are just enough to tear any unprotected being to pieces. This caused the Grunts to become panic-stricken as they try to turn and run, causing more casualties as they shove one another into the way of incoming fire.

It didn't take a genius to see the Covenant were getting more and more frustrated, the Elites howled their blood lust, Jackals screeched in agitation and the alarm toots and squeaks emitting from the Grunts weren't helping the senior alien's moods. Soon Banshees came back into the fight, firing plasma rounds and bombarding them with mortar fire.

Noble Team was baack forced into cover again, waiting for Emile to take out the enemy birds. As they wait, Six crawled backwards to the ammo dump and begins reloading. The fight may have started ten minutes ago, but he had already spent close to two hundred rounds already. Carter and Jun join him as they stuff more magazines into every pocket they could find, especially Jun who is charged with retrieving ammunition for Emile. Once they are reloaded, the team heads back into position, just as Emile lets out a curse.

"Carter! I'm out or whatever it is that this thing uses, the laser is no longer firing!"

As if to confirm Noble Four's words, the Phantoms and Spirits start to spit out plasma from their on board turrets with ever greater fury. Six watched as a Banshee flw overhead, flipped in mid-air and circled back around for another pass. Carter saw it as well and called out to Emile.

"What about your missiles?"

"I'm out of those too! Should I try my grenade launcher?"

Six couldn't tell if he is joking or not, by the looks of their situation, they were getting desperate. It only got worse when there was a beep from Jun. He checks the data pad, curses and called out.

"The Wolf Spider on the right path is down, nothing is stopping them now!"

Carter cursed as well and yelled back to him.

"No choice team, we got to fight back, Emile, Jun, see what you can do about the fighters, Six, you and I are going to concentrate fire to the right lane, ready?"

Noble team could only nod as the grim reality turned dimmer before Carter shouted.

"Go!"

Six grabbed one of the loaded Assault rifles and rose to face the tidal wave of the enemy. Carter and Six had to rely on the other automated turrets to keep the enemy on the other paths off their backs while Emile and Jun clear the skies. To their right is a horde of aliens, Six felt his gut sink as he sees that leading the Covenant's advance are Brutes, all of them pushing over the remains of the Wolf Spider, determined to tear the humans apart.

Despite the dread inside, Six didn't reveal it, he kept it inside, kept his movement steady as he raised the rifle and fired non-stop rounds at the ape like combatants. The Brutes let out howls of fury and agony as they are pelted with bullets as they try to push forward, but the bodies of their dead soon hinder their movements. When Carter or Six runs out of ammunition, they easily drop their rifles, reach down, pick up the next and continue to fire.

Six had started on his fourth rifle when the Covenant airships swoop in and start firing again. The plasma bites away the Spartan's shields as they try to lower themselves into cover while trying to keep on fighting at the same time. A Banshee flies in from overhead; Six sees the energy ball at the last second and hastily dropped to the ground. No sooner did he land on the floor than he heard the mortar pass by overhead and felt the intense heat wash over him as the plasma incinerated whatever was behind the Spartan. Suddenly he heard someone shout, and turned his head to see what was happening.

Sprinting from cover, was Emile and Jun, running into the open. The Banshee that had almost hit Six turned its attention to the two exposed Spartans and started firing again. The two Spartans brave the fire however until Jun drops to the floor in a stable crouch. The Banshee was passing over him when Emile ran forward, stepped on Jun and uses his body for leverage, he pushed himself off the floor and soared into the air.

Six watches in stunned amazement as Emile grasped the wing of the Banshee and lightly caused it to turn. As it is off balance, Emile reached into the cockpit of the alien ship and pulled out a squirming Elite. Emile let the alien drop, its shouts of protest going silent when it hits the ground, and acrobatically flips himself into the now vacant vehicle.

Now in control of the fighter; Emile flipped it around until the commandeered Banshee was bearing down on the Covenant on their right flank. The aliens are unaware of the danger until it was too late; when Emile starts firing everything. Plasma bolts singes its way through the armoured foes and powerful mortar blasts the enemy backwards. Emile didn't eliminate the entire enemy column, but he did leave them in bloody ruins before he turned the fighter around and engaged a nearby Spirit.

Six grinned with renewed strength as he rose and continued to fight. The intervention of the turned Banshee confused the Covenant troops for precious seconds and caused distrust to erupt among them, particularly between the different species. This only added more chaos as Noble Team fired away at the enemy.Six's delight was tempered though when he heard Jun.

"Carter! We've got Phantoms carrying heavy-ground vehicles inbound!"

"Where?"

"They're being dropped off on the central path!"

Carter nodded, "Activate those charges when they get close Three."

"Sir,"

Six finally used up all the stored ammunition in the Assault Rifles, forcing him reload. As he opened fire again, only this time he aimed his gun at the advancing aliens to the left, he heard an explosion, felt a dull thump pound the ground and saw the billowing smoke. It didn't take a genius to tell from the dying screams and faltering troops that the bridge had been destroyed and had taken a good amount of Covenant troops with it.

Failing shields and depleting ammunition finally force Six to take cover as he tried to recover a micro amount of his lost strength. Things were getting intense. Despite the newly acquired air support and assistance from the Wolf Spiders, they were still outmatched. The Spartans were now taking fire from every direction, if it wasn't for the panic stricken Grunts who were causing the bulk of the chaos, Noble Team would have been overrun by now.

Six let out a heavy sigh and wished he could take off his helmet to wipe the sweat from his eyes. He has his AC on to max power but that isn't doing any good aside from giving him a head cold. The Spartan wished he can take a real break, take a swig of water, eat an energy bar, maybe sit just for a minute, but the gruelling conflict calls him back to the forefront of the fight.

Six and Carter were now slowly being forced back to the front of the base, trying to lay down suppressing fire for each other as they go. There is another thump, more screams, and more smoke begins to rise from the right. However this wasn't doing any good for the drop ships were now dropping their loads of soldiers ever closer to the base.

Something to the left caught Six's eyes and he felt his heart rate accelerate. Approaching them was the purple hull of a Wraith, with two Hunters flanking it and all three had their plasma weapons charging. Six's first instinct was to duck behind a nearby pillar for cover, until he realized the energy weapons aren't aimed at them; they are pointed up into the skies. Six quickly reached for his radio and shouted.

"Emile, bail!"

He spotted the Banshee just as the Covenant forces released their deadly arsenal. Six thought Emile was done for as the blue and green projectiles slice through the air to their target. Then the hatch opened and Emile jumped out of the aircraft just as the plasma hit the aircraft and it exploded.

Emile dove head first into the crowd of Covenant fighters and disappeared from view. The rest of Noble Team were pinned down by enemy fire, if they tried to venture out of the limited cover they had, they would be killed before they can even make it to Emile's location. The Spartans could only fight back the best they could as they helplessly thought of their comrade who had literally fell into the middle of the enemy ranks.

The Wraith and Hunters slowly advanced forward, forcing Noble Team to shed their heavy gear and release their explosives. Grenades flew and detonate on target while Jun tried to shoot the soft abdomen of the Hunters with his rifle. The Hunters responded by placing their shields in front of them and continued marching forward while the grenades harmlessly explode on the exteriors of the alien tank. So far it was the Spartan's pride that is being devastated and not the enemy.

Six was unclipping another grenade when he heard the cries coming from the central path. He glanced over and had trouble believing what he was seeing. Emile is alive, he has the two SMGs in both of his hands and he is…running on top of the Covenant fighters? Six continued to stare until he knows he wasn't hallucinating. Emile, a near two ton Spartan, was stepping on the heads of the Covenant, mostly Brutes, Elites, and Jackals as he rushed to Noble Team's position, firing off multiple rounds as he went. Finally he made it to the front, where the Grunts were. He tried to step on them like he did with the other Aliens but the small creature's skull couldn't take his weight and they both crash to the ground. Emile rolled onto his feet and with a single swipe of his arm, released five grenades into the crowd of enemy fighters. Panic erupts again as the Grunts tries to scurry away while Emile turned on his heels and sprinted back to cover. Hundreds of plasma weapons open fire on Emile as Noble Team trieed to back him up with covering fire until the Spartan made it back to cover.

Emile virtually collapsed behind an ammo crate, a first for any Spartan, but Six guesses no Spartan had ever had to fly, bail and fight his way through a horde of aliens before.

Concerned for his team mate, Carter tries to take a look at Emile, but he waved Carter away, slowly he rose back to his feet and took his shotgun off his back and began firing at the enemy again.

Six also returned to his newly designated spot and his eyes widened at the scene. There must be over a hundred aliens, and they were now practically at the foot of the base. The Spartans begin shooting everything they have; trying to gun down their enemy, but plasma rounds, crystal shards and grenades begin taking their toll on the Spartan's shields.

The entire team had switched to assault rifles and was firing blindly into the fray but it was becoming too much. A Brute launches itself at Six and tried to smash him with its fists. Six easily sidesteps, slides his pistol out of his holster in one fluid movement and shoots the Brute point blank in the head. Upon seeing this, Carter gets back on the radio and yelled. Her response is immediate, cool and crisp.

"Halsey! We can't hold them off any longer! What's your status?!"

"The package is ready Commander, Have your team report in."

"You heard her Spartans!" Carter yells, "Get inside, GO!"

Shress POV*

The Sangheili were all ready to spill blood. They relaxed their muscles, checked their weapons and occasionally muttered to each other. The Zealots are all linked together by brotherhood, but their pre-battle rituals excluded a certain female from the ranks; this left Shress on her own as she leant against the hull, arms crossed, head down and deep in thought as the Spirit they were riding on continued its descent to embattled the human planet.

Shress has no idea how this was going to play out. Should she do as the Prophet of Regret told her to do, forget about Michael and rejoin the Covenant whole heartedly? Or should she try and side with the humans, hoping considering that they wouldn't kill her first.

She sighed as she clenched and unclenched her talons, unsure who is her enemy and who is her foe. For now she'll shoot and kill whoever it is trying to kill her first. Until she knew otherwise then that would be her plan.

The whispers among her Sangheili brothers quickly fell silent as their leader stepped forward, Supreme Commander Thel Vadamee had volunteered to lead the Zealots into battle. Shress had just been beginning her own journey in the Covenant by the time the young shipmaster had already started making a name for himself. He has glassed five human worlds, slaughtered thousands of humans and razed destruction upon the enemy of the Prophets. Shress couldn't restrain a sliver of fear, if Regret hadn't secretly pardoned her, would he have ordered Thel to assassinate her? If the rumours were true, it wouldn't be the first time the Shipmaster has taken orders directly given by the prophets themselves.

The shuttle suddenly lurched sharply, causing Shress to fall forward. With quick reflexes she gracefully rolled and flipped herself back onto her feet as the Spirit went into a nosedive. Not knowing what else to do, she leaned back slightly and crouched, her hooves acting provided the necessary friction as she slowly slid towards the front of the hull. Just as she was about to make contact with the wall the Spirit levelled out; ceasing her descent.

Shress looks behind her and couldn't refrain from the chuckle that escaped her. All of her male companions are lying on the floor in a hilarious heap, all cursing and swatting at each other as they try to get back on their feet. Then she noticed that there is another Sangheili stood upright and looking at her. It's Thel, seeming to have kept on his feet the same as she did.

The shipmaster looked at her and she thought she saw him smile. She quickly glanced away, 'Oh no', she thought, 'Not again'

The Spirit shuddered again, forcing the two standing Sangheilis to hang on to the walls as Thel shouted.

"Pilot! What is happening?"

"I don't know, Supreme Commander. One of our own Banshee's is attacking us!"

Shress tilted her head in confusion. Why would a pilot go rogue now of all times? And why is the person attacking them?

Thel doesn't ask any of these questions, nor did he seem to care as he reached for his communicator.

"Ater, where are you?"

"Commander," answered a gruff voice, "We are on the ground."

"Do you have your Wraith with you?" Thel inquired

"Yes and an additional pair of Mgalekgolo as well."

"Target the rogue Banshee and destroy it," ordered Thel in a cold voice, "Death to all heretics."

Shress can't help but shudder at his words as she and the other Zealots waited. Only a few units passed before Ater called back.

"Shipmaster, the rogue has been destroyed."

Thel seemed to grin at this as he ordered the pilot to set them down.

Shress breaths steadily as she lifted the Needle Rifle and prepared her mind for whatever will face them. Around her the other males take out their weapons as well, they ranges from plasma rifles to carbines, their past silent conversations long gone as they waited for the doors to open. They all feel the ship slow its speed, lower its height and they know it is time. The panels in front of them smoothly opened upwards, showering them in bright light. Partially blind, Shress led the way as she jumped out of the Spirit alongside four other Zealots. She landed on her feet, causing a slight shock wave to erupt upon the floor as she rose and scanned the area.

The scene is a nightmare. Bodies of Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy and even Jiralhanae littered the ground they are standing on. The surface is blackened by fire, boiled by plasma and torn by hundreds of marching feet. Shress could see that the cavern they are in was once a wonder, but the fighting has crumbled many rock formations, the constant firing has melted some giant ice structures and the multiple bloods from the varying aliens species was no doubt destroying the soil. She could hear the sound of combat, whines of rifles, hisses of needles and rattles of human bullets echoing along the cavern walls. The echoes making it near impossible for her to pinpoint where the sounds were originating from.

One of her brothers lets out a gasp, making Shress wary as she glances at the male. He is staring at something to their right with his maw wide open. When Shress glanced in that direction, she too feels her mandibles part in surprise.

Soon almost all the Zealots are bowing and praying as they gaze at the sight before them. Sticking out of the ice is a Forerunner artefact. Truth be told, Shress didn't see much to marvel at, only a portion of the structure is visible, but years of praying and worshipping at the sight of a Forerunner artefact tempts her to bow as well, even though now she is starting to question the teachings of the High Prophets.

She notices only one other person isn't bowing and looked over to see Thel. He gives an angry snort as he gazed scornfully at the Zealots who are no doubt easy kills in their current positions. Shress then walked forward, acting as if nothing was happening. She felt Thel's eyes follow her, making her wish that she could turn the rifle on him, but she figured that it was a price too high to pay just for a simple pleasure.

She walked forward before she came to a stop. She turned a corner of one of the high rock formations and saw the battle in progress. Hundreds of Covenant forces are pushing forward, trying to rush a human base that is built into the base of the cavern wall. She couldn't see the defenders of the base, but she saw the muzzle blasts and knows that there were still humans within.

She breathed steadily as she raised her rifle and zoomed in, prepared to kill the first target that would appear in her scope. However the defenders weren't leaving their cover, they were just sticking their weapons out and firing, making it much harder for her to see them.

She was considering trying to help the other troopers in rushing the base when a Jiralhanae broke ranks and charged forward. The human defenders fire upon the oversized savage creature, but he burrowed in a loud roar and races for something behind a pillar. That is when Shress saw movement and aimed her rifle. At first she watched as the hairy Covenant soldier slammed into the pillar before the moving target holds a small human gun at its skull and fired. She winces at the violent explosion of red blood as the Jiralhanae head explodes and it slumped against the pillar. Shress follows the arm of the gun holder, getting ready to pull the trigger. When she reached the shooter's head though she let out an audible gasp.

Her mind can't accept what she was seeing, but somewhere within her she knows it's true. Standing a couple of yards away from her is Michael. It is him, she zooms out and sees his azure colour body armour, the familiar helmet and if she has to guess, the familiar height. Somehow, against all odds, her friend has survived the glassing.

She feels her form shudder as she watches. He is alive and for some reason she is filled with a sudden joy. She suddenly feels her legs urging her forward, wanting to be close with the demon, to be with her friend again, but she stopped herself. They are in the middle of a war-zone, if she ventured out into the open then she would be killed as a heretic.

Behind Michael she saw another demon, a shade darker than Michael's blue colour and it seems to be issuing orders. Michael slowly backed away from the fight, firing off rounds from the miniature gun as he went. Behind him Shress can see a large black mass appearing and realizes that it's a door and her friend is inching towards it.

Suddenly, Michael stopped firing and Shress is shocked with what she is seeing; he is staring right back at her. She could not see his green eyes, nor can he see hers, but something within her is telling her that they can see each other. Their momentary connection is broken when a green demon runs to Michael and begins to pull him away.

Shress suddenly feels panic and a sense of protectiveness begins to take over. She suddenly wanted to sprint forward, more than ever now, and to touch Michael, just to make contact with him to see if he is truly real and this whole thing was not in her head.

Michael wrestled out of the green demon's grip and ran alongside him as they run into the base. She watched through the scope as the door begins to close, but before it shuts completely, Michael turns, makes what seems to be eye contact with her again before he raised his hand and moved it side to side. Shress suddenly felt emotional for some reason at the gesture; she continued looking into Michael's blue face place before the door closes completely, cutting them off from one another.

The Covenant troops let out howls of anger and frustration as they run towards the base. They start to hammer their fists against the exterior but the door continued to stubbornly hold them back.

Shress sighed as she lowers her rifle, that's when she felt a presence nearby and looked over her shoulder. Standing close to her is Thel, and he doesn't look happy.

He gives her a look that she could not read before he questioned her.

"Why didn't you fire?"

Shress feels panic take over as she tries to think of an answer.

"I was waiting for the wind to change."

Thel gave her another odd look.

"What wind?"

Shress tries not to shudder as she realized her mistake, but before she could further defend herself, Thel leaned in close and growled threateningly.

"Do not hesitate again female, or else you'll have more than demons to worry about."

Shress lowers her gaze fearfully as she thought, So true.

Six POV*

Noble Team sprinted as fast as they could down the dark corridor that they were in, trying to be stealthy yet fast at the same time. Behind them, Six could still hear the pounding of the Covenant trying to get in, but for some reason he wanted to go back, go back and kill them all, for standing behind them is a familiar Sangheili. As he ran, Six couldn't help but feel torn, knowing with each step he is separating himself further from Shress, but what can he do? If he goes back he'll be killed and he may get her killed as well if the Covenant saw them together.

Six almost tripped when Jun nudged his shoulder as they run. Six shoots the green clad Spartan a glare even if Jun couldn't see it.

"So what was that?" Noble Three finally asked.

"What was what?" responded Six mechanically although he knows perfectly well what it was that Jun was asking.

"Why did you freeze out there? I swear I thought I needed to slap you when I went back for you."

Six was silent until he quietly replied, "I just thought I saw something."

Before Noble Three could respond, the small hall they were in suddenly began to brighten as they neared a door at the end. Greenish light flowed from the doorway as the team finally slowed down and entered. At first none of the Spartans could tell what they were looking at.

To Six it looks like a large brightly green coloured sphere that is attached to a squid. The object hung above them with what looks like thousands of glowing cables attached to it. It was encircled by miniature rings which are emitting a steady pulse, like a heartbeat. Six couldn't see what was holding it up, but then he realized something just as disturbing, there is no floor, only a quickly erected platform, below them was complete unending darkness. What concerned Six though is that the light is fading, on and off in a steady pattern, it's as if the piece of machinery above them was truly alive.

As soon as they finish inspecting the strange tech, they look at the platform and see that it's crowded with machinery, from laptops to what looks like a flash cloning kit. Styrofoam cups litter the floor while a pot of coffee sits on top of a miniature heating device.

"What is this stuff?" Emile asked no one in particular.

"Knowledge," a voice suddenly rung out. The team looked back down towards the platform and see Doctor Halsey at work on what appears to be a holographic tank as she continued.

"A birthright from an ancient civilization."

This sparked some interest as the team looks to one another. An ancient civilization? Is she referring to the Covenant?

The team looks back to the doctor who still hasn't turned to face them. This slightly annoyed Six, the whole world was literally burning away and here she was working on some pointless machinery.

Her next words took them by surprise.

"This AI unit is its custodian, and it has chosen you as its couriers." She says in what Six believed to be a disgust like voice.

"Chosen," Emile stated again sceptically, "by an AI?"

Six had to agree with his team mate. He has some experience with the so-called 'smart' AI, but Halsey is talking like this piece of equipment is making its own choices as if it is alive.

"By this AI," continued Halsey and this time she looked up at them, "Yes, her measure of view carries about as much weight as my own…and perhaps more."

That's when she stepped away from the tank, allowing Noble Team to see what lied within. Inside a small sphere is a miniature woman, a purple AI, sitting cross-legged and looking like she was concentrating. She glances backwards and Six feels astonishment blossom inside; the AI looks like a carbon copy of Halsey.

How did she- Six started to wonder about the AI's origins when he stops in mid-thought. He glanced disbelievingly back at the flash cloning machine on the table and back at the AI, slowly shaking his head, unable to believe Halsey was crazy enough to do such a thing.

Halsey starts talking again, "You are to take her to the UNSC ship breaking yard in Azod. There you'll find a Halcyon-Class Cruiser waiting to get her off planet."

An ordinary milk run? This sounded a little too easy but Carter spoke for all of them when.

"I understand."

"Do you?" Asks Halsey in a doubtful voice as she turned her back on them once more, "Mankind is outmatched," she commented as she walked among the various equipment on the table and begins to shut them down.

"When Reach falls, and it will fall, our annihilation is all but certain."

Nice pep talk, Six thought as they continued to watch the doctor walk around her 'lab.'

"Unless, We can glean from this artefact,"

Halsey voice strengthened as she waved at the machinery above them,

"And use its information as a defence against the Covenant, a game changer."

"We can make a discovery far greater than the discovery of the conical bullet in the nineteenth century or faster than light travel in the twenty third."

Six could hardly believe that the machinery around him could do what the doctor was saying, but Carter spoke the dreaded question not far off of Six's mind.

"And what if we can't?"

"A reasonable question if there was somewhere else we could place our hope," She stated quietly as she turned off the protective hub over the AI unit, allowing the holographic woman to stand, and they both look at each other, like a parent and a child as Halsey finished sombrely.

"There is not."

With that she switched the holo-pad off and suddenly the room seemed to dim. Six glanced up at the so called artefact, its lights fading as if it really was dying.

Halsey reached for the base of the pad, grabbed a handle, twisted, and pulled out an odd container that Six often sees small exotic plants and animals be placed in for safety, but the object within is far from organic. Inside is an enlarged computer chip, slightly glowing in a blue hue that resembles the colour of the AI.

Cradling it as if it is a baby; Halsey walked towards the Spartans, not appearing to be intimidated by their large size or the alien blood that covered them. She walked in front of them as if she was their drill instructor, inspecting them as if she is in charge before coming to a complete halt in front of Six.

He is confused but before he could ask a question, he is shocked when Halsey offered him the container.

"Take it Lieutenant. She has made her choice."

Six stared at her before looking to Carter, to see if his Commander agrees that Six should hold what could quite possibly be the salvation of humanity.

Carter simply nodded, reassuring Six as he reached out to take the object. He is surprised again as Halsey continued to hang on with a death grip.

"Do you have it?" she asked intently.

"Yes," Six said, trying to pull it away, but the doctor continues to hang on.

"Say the words…please," She finally said in a surprisingly emotional voice. Six realised it actually meant something to her.

"I have it,"

Even then, she was reluctant to let go. As Six held the package in his hands he suddenly felt his hair stand on end as he looked down at the glowing chip. It's almost as if it's radiating life. Whatever is inside, it was definitely not a normal AI.

Halsey turned to Carter and gestured towards one of the walls.

"The emergency exit is this way,"

Carter nodded.

"Move out Spartans,"

He and Noble Team lead the way, leaving Six and Halsey in the back.

Halsey stooped and picked up a small duffel bag and is about to follow the others when Six stopped her.

"Doctor,"

She paused and glanced at Six who is silent for a moment before asking, "Why me? I thought you hated me."

Halsey sighed. "That…is something you're going to have to ask her if you ever get the chance,"

She gestures towards the package in his hands before lifting her bag and follows the other Spartans.

Six stared after her before he looked down as the strange object in his hands. Is she actualy saying that this thing is alive, that it really did choose him? Maybe the doctor has been underground for far too long, he thought. Suddenly the chip inside sparks a bright blue, as if it heard Six's thoughts and it made the AI angry. Still confused, Six places the container onto a small clip on the small of his back and hurried after the rest of his team.

Shress POV*

Shress is silent as she sat on a rock as the rest of the Covenant army mill around in anger and confusion. The Sangheili set the Unggoy to work by ordering them to pile their dead as they await further instructions. Shress glanced at her Zealot brothers, who are restlessly pacing around, agitated at having missed the entire battle and now left behind as Thel and a small team of Spec Ops attempt to infiltrate the human base by discreetly entering through a hole a Jiralhanae had made earlier. Now the entire Covenant army had to wait and see what will happen next.

Shress said nothing as she mulled over the brief encounter she has had with Michael earlier. What are they to do? For his sake, she hopes there's a way he can slip away from all this bloodshed without them having to chase him and his brothers down.

Doesn't he understand yet? She wonders, He and his brothers need to leave, now, while they still have a-

She lets out a surprise yelp as someone roars across the Covenants communications waves, startling all who is listening.

"Soldiers!" Shouts a voice she identifies as Thel's, "We have been deceived! The humans have stolen the holy relic from us!"

Shress tilted her head in confusion, she, and everyone else for that matter, look to the giant structure in the ice. Sure enough, it is still there, how could anyone, let alone a human, be able to steal a relic of that proportion?

Thel continues, "The interior of the artifact has been stripped clean, including the coordinates to the Holy Ring!"

That got their attention. The Sangheili roar in outrage, the Jiralhanae growl, the Unggoy squeaks and the Kig-Yar screech. Even Shress is wheeling from his words. The Holy Ring? The very thing the Covenant has been searching for since its formation nearly a millennia ago? The idea is so vast that Shress could hardly believe it.

"Return to the ships at once! We shall chase these pieces of filth until our feet bleed and their blood waters this pitiful dirt of a planet! We shall reclaim what is rightfully ours and bask in the glory of the gods forever!"

The Covenant troopers roar their approval as they turn and hurry back to the waiting Phantoms and Spirits, with Shress trailing behind, suddenly feeling sick again.

Six POV*

The sun is starting to set as Noble Team exit the cave and come into the light. They are on a helipad with two Pelicans waiting for their arrival, each position in a different direction.

Halsey heads for one ship facing South, but before she boards, Carter calle out to her.

"Ma'am, I'm assigning Noble Three to escort you to Castle Base."

Halsey huffed. "I don't require an escort Commander."

Carter simply ignored her and turned to Jun.

"Make sure no critical data falls into Covenant hands Spartan"

"I'll do what is necessary sir." Jun then looked over what remains of Noble team who stared back as well. They aren't speaking of meeting up at some rally point later on, or exchanging codes for secure frequency channels. Six wasn't so sure about Jun's mission, but something inside of Six tells him that there is something different about this mission, as if it's a one way trip. Jun nodded his head and simply followed Halsey into her Pelican, at it's entrance he turned around briefly.

"Good luck."

"Good luck marksman," Carter said silently before he and the small remainder of Noble Team turn and enters the other Pelican. Carter sat up front in the pilot's seat.

"I need a heading Dot"

"Noble One, follow the coordinates on your HUD, it'll take you straight to the Cruiser the Pillar of Autumn."

The Pillar of Autumn?" asked Emile as he sat on the ramp of the Pelican as it takes off, "Who names these ships nowadays?"

Six just shook his head and gazes out the back with Emile. The landscape is now barren, red rocks now litter the surface of the world, only leaving a single giant glacier as the only thing with a different colour, the one covering the secret cavern which remains untouched. The two Spartans watch as the Pelican carrying Halsey and Jun takes a turn and flies off towards the southern hemisphere, they keep watch over it until it is nothing more than a receding dot flying in the distance.

Suddenly there is an explosion that sends shock waves into the air. The Pelican jerked before levelling itself out. Both Six and Emile scans their surroundings, trying to detect the source of the disturbance until they look towards the ground and see what was happening.

The giant glacier has been hit by a high yield explosive from below and now it's crumbling in on itself. Rising from the wreckage are hundreds of Covenant aircrafts, Phantoms, Spirits, and Banshees, they all turn in their Pelican's direction and with a mighty thunderclap, they all take off, racing towards them, a giant violet cloud of destruction shadowing the Spartan's ship.

Emile jumps to his feet and Six yells up front to his Commander, "Carter, we need to go, now!"


	14. No Greater Love

14\. No Greater Love

*No Greater Love*

*Six POV*

The planet is slowly dying as the purple ships float lazily over the surface, raining flaming hot molten energy upon it. Reach is falling, yet the Spartans are still being hunted, still fighting.

The spartan's pelican rockets through the crimson air with Covenant forces right on their tail. They are less than twenty miles away from the Pillar of Autumn, but they are under heavy fire and taking damage. They lost most of their pursuers as they pushed the Pelican to go faster, but a Phantom and five Banshees still follow closely behind.

Six and Emile stand in the back, shooting and ducking behind what little cover the lowered ramp doors could provide. Six fires a few bursts from his assault rifle while Emile fires a grenade launcher. A barrage of plasma bolts shoots through the back opening and Six hears a grunt of pain emerging from the front of the Pelican.

Fearing the worst, Six runs towards the cockpit, firing his rifle in one hand as he moves. He reaches the front just in time to see the helmet drop from Carter's head. The sight isn't good; the bolts tore through the pilot's seat, ripped through Carter's body and splatter his blood on the forward windshield. The Spartan Commander is losing a lot of blood, the red matter is already leaking from his mouth and eyes, Six could see his eyelids drooping, yet there's still a fire of determination still alight within them.

Before Six could further examine or help him, Carter says, "I'm not sure how much more she can take Lieutenant, you're going to have to get off here."

Six has an idea what his Commander is going to say, but to make sure he asks, "Sir?"

"You don't want to know," Carter says in a slightly pained voice before turning towards the back and shouting, "Emile, go with him! It's a ground game now!"

Emile fires out the door with the grenade launcher and watches in pleasure as the Banshee he hit slams into another flying close to it causing both of them to explode in midair; buying them some breathing space.

Emile checks for another grenade before making a dissatisfied snort and throws the launcher out the hatch as if he is trying to blow up the phantom with it. He turns and places a fist over his chest, bows his head slightly and says, "It's been an honor sir."

"Likewise," Carter says as he turns back to look where he is going, "I'll draw their fire off you boys as long as I can."

Six nods before turning and starts walking back to the rear of the ship. Carter is going to lead the Covenant away from them, nobody wants to voice it, but they all knew the chances of Carter getting out alive are slim.

"Six," Carter calls out, causing the Spartan to turn and look to his commander, "That AI chose you…She made the right choice." Six tries to look Carter in the eye, but the Commander keeps his gaze on the skies, no longer looking at him.

Feeling a heavy weight suddenly falling on his chest, Six lifts himself higher and walks to the back, determined more than ever now to succeed. As he moves towards the back he feels the ship lower its altitude as it dives between natural rock formations, he can see the bulky Phantom trying to follow them, grenade launcher stuck in between the engine and the main body, but it is forced to pull off due to the tight spaces the rocks offer, leaving only the Banshees to follow in pursuit.

"Nice throw." Six says, impressed that Emile managed to make the weapon sail that far.

"You should have seen what I would have done if I had a grenade left." Emile grunts out sarcastically.

Emile then kneels next to the opening of the ramp and Six joins him. Both of the spartans have to grab the floor so they won't be bumped off the ship too soon. They wait for the right moment to jump, all the while ducking whenever a plasma shot comes in too close for comfort. The ship lurches to the right after a mortar round strikes against the side of the ship. Six almost falls off the Pelican but Emile's hand shoots out, grabs his arm and pulls him back into the aircraft.

"Thanks," Six says, before asking frantically, "Is the package still there?"

"Yeah," Emile says as he pats Six's back, "You're good bro."

The ship levels itself; signaling that the time is here. The two spartans rise slightly as they wait for their Commander's orders.

"On my mark," Carter orders as he holds up three fingers. Six and Emile watch the hand, waiting as their leader counts. One by one, the fingers went down, when the last digit was gone, he pumps his fist and shouts, "Mark!"

They don't have time to say goodbye or anything like that, as they follow his final command, and they both jump. As they fall, Six folds his arms against his chest and snaps his legs together in an attempt to prevent himself from sustaining broken limbs when they hit the ground. He has no idea how long they drop or how high up they were to begin with, but it's only seconds after they jump do they land and slide across the surface. As they impact and slide on the rocky terrain, their shields activate and flare up before coming to a stop.

Despite his shields, Six knows he's going to find bruises in the morning. As he rises, he hears the whine of plasma and crouches, waiting for a hail of fire to rain down, instead he hears the impact of plasma bolts on metal and looks up just in time to see the Pelican, wing covered in flames, and practically limping away as the Covenant ships chases it down.

Six wishes he hadn't left the Commander, he and Emile could have continued giving cover fire, but out here, the mission came first.

At the thought of his current objective, Six reaches behind him and pulls out the container. There are no fractures on it and the chip is still glowing, he hopes this means it's still working.

"You ok miss?" Six asks sarcastically.

Suddenly the chip sparks a bright indigo, surprising the Spartan. Was that a response?

Maybe Halsey isn't as crazy as I thought she was, Six thought to himself before replacing the container on his back and observes his surroundings.

They are in a canyon, spiraling upwards towards the dark skies. Six frowns slightly at this, it's barely evening, the sun shouldn't have gone down yet. He feels cold fury well up from within when he realizes that the sky isn't transforming into evening; the heavens are being blocked by plumes of smoke.

"Six," Emile calls. The Spartan turns and sees Emile, shotgun in hand, waiting by an opening in the wall of rock and motions for Six to join him. The Lieutenant walks up next to his fellow teammate and looks out from the gap in the canyon wall.

Approximately ten miles away, Six can see the outline of a human Cruiser resting on the ground.

"Is that…" Six asks before Emile answers, "Yes it is Six, the Pillar of Autumn…"

They both stare at the ship as the evening sun slowly dips behind it, further outlining the space shuttle. Six then hears scuffling originating from below them and looks down.

Positioned below them is a squad of elites, jackals, and grunts, roaming and patrolling the grounds between the Spartans and the ship.

"Only one way to get past them," Emile says as he cocks his shotgun.

Six nods grimly, removes his rifle from his back, and pulls back on the hammer until he hears a round being chambered. This time, the fight they are about to enter will indeed determine the fate of mankind.

*Shress POV*

Shress's world is in chaos; she is being ordered to hunt down her friend, the Hierarch is growing impatient, the males of her race are taking out their pent up agitation against one another and the Zealot brother she is standing next to just won't stay quiet.

"How is it that the humans even know how to steal the holy relic's secrets?" the young Zealot asks, "I would have thought they would be too stupid to be able to steal anything, let alone a holy artifact."

"Silence," Shress responds.

The Zealot keeps talking, "They are like the kig-yar, nothing but thieves with no respect, values or honor."

"Silence," Shress says again, this time making it sound like an order.

The sangheili keeps talking, "The vermin all deserve to be burned alive, especially their pet demons, and they should all rot in the blackest, deepest pits of-"

Feeling suddenly defensive for her human ally, Shress growls "Silence!"

The Zealot flinches, then looking angry with himself as he stands straighter and demands, "Who are you to command me, female?"

"I'm a Zealot just like you, brother," She says in a disgusted voice, "Or are you? You're acting with the maturity of a special operator who has yet to learn his chain of command."

The Zealot growls and positions himself closer to Shress, "Are you trying to insult me female?"

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you."

The Zealot is now shaking with rage when the pilot's voice echoes through the Phantom, "Brothers…and sister," he said in a reluctant voice, "We have arrived."

"Arrived?" the male in front of Shress asks, "Arrived where?"

Shress groans, earning her the Zealot's attention again, "We are back on the Reviving Faith, do you need me to remind you why we are here?"

The male says firmly, "I do not need the help of a female."

They are both silent for a heartbeat before Shress says in a matter-of-fact voice, "You don't know why we're here do you?"

The male snarls but doesn't say anything.

"We're here to resupply and…prepare to chase down the demons if need be." Shress says, hoping the Zealot didn't notice the catch in her voice. The male did give her a strange look, but before he could say anything, the door opened and without thinking, Shress is the first one out, not wanting to be questioned further.

However as soon as she steps off the Phantom, her eyes widen in surprise and she steps back. Sitting on his hover throne in front of her is the Prophet of Regret, with a smug look as he asks, "Did you have a nice trip Zealot?"

Shress wheels in her mind, trying to come up with something to say, but before she can say anything, the Prophet turns his chair around and simply says, "Follow me, my child."

Not again, Shress thought and desperately hoped that he wouldn't make her do another glassing process.

The Prophet leads Shress in silence until they reach the corridor, then he begins the conversation.

"I hear that there was another encounter with the demons," He looks to her and asks, "Is this true?"

Shress gulps in anxiety but calms herself. He must have received a transmission from the planet, she thought confidently.

After reasoning with herself she says, "Yes, it was…unexpected."

"Indeed," The Hierarch replies insignificantly, "Which is quite a surprise, considering they were supposedly killed some time ago."

"Really my liege?" Shress asks interestedly, how was it that he knew Michael and his team were in that city she glassed that night?

"I envisioned their destruction upon seeing the cleansing beam striking their world, I was most disappointed to have been told otherwise." He says in a dull voice.

That's not it, she thought, she knows for a fact that his so called visions are false now, so how is it he was able to know of Michael's location and her secret friendship with him?

"Tell me Zealot, do you still believe our cause to be just and noble?" Regret asks.

Shress glances at him and thinks. Does she think the purge of thousands of innocent beings for the sake of a faulty belief system is noble?

"You hesitate Zealot," the Prophet comments.

Shress instantly shakes his head, "Of course Hierarch…please forgive me…I'm just weary from the day's battle."

"I thought you and your Zealot brothers have not engaged with the demons yet," Regret notes.

Shress curses lightly in her mind before saying, "What I meant to say sire is that-"

"No matter," Regret says and gestures in front of them. It is then that Shress notices that they are standing in front of the portal to the deck. Checking her motions, Shress reaches out, presses the controls and the doorway unravels, revealing the control deck of Reviving Faith. Sangheili crew members' bow at the arrival of the Prophet but soon after return back to work. Standing along the path that leads to the central podium is a legion of sangheili honor guards, standing at the ready with their energy spikes held high. Following Regret's lead, Shress walks forward and glances towards the "ultimate'' warriors flanking her, not moving, not speaking and appearing to not even be breathing. Shress follows slowly, trying not to wonder what it is that the Hierarch has planned for her.

They came to a stop in front of the projector which begins to hum and activates. Shress is startled at what she is looking at. The orb floating in the middle of the air is hideous; its barren landscape is marked by rolling deserts, the skies are choking with smoke and she could clearly see what appears to be the atmosphere outline against the hazy destruction of the planet. Red hot rocks boil and broth on the surface as well, making it into a cauldron of destruction. The planet that she once looked upon is gone, nowhere to be seen are the vast expanse of grasslands and silver oceans; nothing but desolate wastelands remains.

Regret tsks slightly before saying, "Well at least it will no longer be used to house heretics."

Shress is filled with outrage, cursing the Prophet for destroying the planet merely because of the people that live on it. She keeps her mandibles still however, trying hard not to let any emotion show.

Regret presses some controls on his chair, soon after, the miniature planet in front of them enlarges until one portion of the surface is shown, and according to the diagnostics, it's the only region left on the entire planet that's displaying life.

She can see something that doesn't appear to be naturally made, it's big and slightly causing a reflection, it didn't take her long to realize that it's a human ship. All around the spacecraft small firefight rages as Covenant troops close in on the human defenders. As she watches, Shress then spots something of interest, another battle is being waged not very far from the human ship, but what surprises her is that it appears a large Covenant force is assaulting what appears to be a relatively small sized human group.

She figures the fight wouldn't last long, but it does. The battle slowly shifts towards the human ship while leaving behind corpses of various alien races of the Covenant. She only has to wonder who the fighting force is for only a unit before she realizes who it is at the same time as Regret did.

His eyes narrow and he calls out, "Shipmaster Voro, send a transmission to the planet, inform all ground warriors that the demon that possesses the ancient knowledge is making its way to the human ship."

Shress feels her stomach wrench as Voro follows the Prophets commands; he pauses though, looks up and asks, "Sire, does the demon have to be taken alive to reclaim the knowledge?"

Regret shakes his head, "No. In fact, obliterate it."

The Shipmaster shifts back to the terminal, then says, "There is a Scarab close to the demons location sire, if you wish we can have it destroy them."

Regret nods his head in affirmation.

Feeling helpless, Shress asks, "Hierarch l, it appears that I am no longer needed, may I return to the hanger and prepare to reenter the battle?"

"No Zealot." The Prophet says and looks at her. Shress feels fear wash over her as Regret smiles, "I wouldn't want you to miss seeing the destruction of the demons first hand."

*Six POV*

The wraith fires another mortar at the spartan, but Emile outruns the large projectile easily. The brute behind the plasma turret lets out a roar of frustration and fires a burst. This is what Six is waiting for, the brute is now focused on Emile, unaware of the second Spartan.

Six rushes forward from his hiding place behind a boulder and jumps on top of the Wraith. The Brute turns only to be shot a mouthful of lead from a shotgun blast. The Spartan crawls upwards like a spider until he is positioned over the hatch to the Wraith. Years of experience has taught him that the lever used for opening the top is located just behind a small fold in the machinery. When the door opens, the Brute operator inside barely looks up when Six drops three grenades inside; all with the pins pulled.

Six slams the hatch shut and jumps off the alien tank. The door barely opens when the grenades go off, the thumping muffled cries of the brute through the armor plating reaching his ears, as a multi colored mist rose from the cracks around the wraith's interior.

The Spartan takes a deep breath, loads the gun and scans the area. The small portion of the old highway to New Alexandria is now completely deserted, save for the corpses of Grunts and Brutes.

Emile walks out of the cover of a burnt out car and heads towards Six.

The Spartan pumps the shot gun and says, "This is a great gun."

"Yeah it is." Emile says in a light voice before holding out his hand and says darkly, "Now give it back."

Six chuckles but hands the gun back to Emile. He then pulls his DMR off his back and checks his HUD before reporting, "There's a small crevice a little off the highway road, it should lead to the Autumn which is now two miles away."

Emile looks around before pointing towards the rocky wall to their right and says, "Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Six shakes his head, and together the Spartans trot towards the wall of stone. As they approach, they soon see the hole within the sedimentary formation, leading to a trail of sorts, which slightly unsettles the two soldiers.

Six crouches down and examines the trail, "Looks like men with boots, Marines maybe, went this way, judging by the imprint and how deep the tracks are, I guess they are carrying heavy loads and were in a hurry."

"How do you know all that?" demands Emile as he tries to read the prints himself.

"Before I was assigned to Noble Team," Six says as he starts to walk on the path, "I was trained as a headhunter assassin, and then reassigned for more training for my role as a lone wolf. I can't tell you how many times I had to read footprints over the years in my line of work."

Emile shakes his head and catches up to Six, both with their weapons level and their eyes constantly scanning the area.

"A headhunter eh? Guess that explains why your file was nothin' but black ink." Emile finally said before scoffing, "Whatever, I'm not one for looking at the ground anyway, I'm the type of guy who prefers-"

"Spartans," A voice calls and they identify it as Carter's, "You've got a roadblock on your path, I'm enroute to assist."

Noticing his tired voice, Emile replies, "Sir, I'm sure whatever it is, we can-"

The Spartans stop walking as a deep rumble shakes the ground, scattering dust from the rocky walls into the air around them. They walk forward cautiously until they peek behind the corner of a bend and have a look at what lies ahead of them.

Positioned right on their path is a Scarab, resting on top of a nearby mesa, its deadly emerald eye blazing as it readies to fire. The purple plating glares at the spartans, its ten story height giving it a bird's eye view as it scans for targets. The cannon on it's back rotates at three-sixty degree angles and the primary cannon in the front looks left and right, searching for prey.

The Spartans pause in their advance and stare at the challenge before them. The massive machine is blocking their quickest path to the Autumn.

"Mother…" Emile begins to growl before getting back on the comms, "We can get past this sir."

"No you can't." Comes back Carter, "…Not without help."

The Scarab must have honed in on their position, as it begins to move forward, trying to move toward the edge of the ledge it is on and makes its way to the Spartans location. Six trains his rifle on the massive target while Emile continues to talk.

"Commander, you don't have the firepower," he tries to reason with Noble One.

The Scarab's eye begins to charge and Six knew they weren't going to make it when a loud screeching fills the air. A burst from a turret slams against the armor of the Scarab, not damaging it, but gaining its attention. The Scarab tries to turn and look for the attacker when a pelican, Carter's pelican, swoops down and flies around it.

"I've got your back." Was all that the commander said.

"Solid copy," Emile says in a strong but respectful voice, "Hit 'em hard for us."

Six realizes what is about to happen and tries to say something but Carter beats him to it, "You're on your own Noble," The Commander says as he brings the Pelican back around, barring down on the Scarab. "Carter out." His final words said just as the Pelican rams into the side of the Scarab.

The spartans watch the sudden display of fireworks, flames, and light, transfixed by the spectacle and the bravery they just witnessed. The pelican burst into a raging explosion, large enough for it to actually lift the thousand ton titan off its feet and fall to the ground hard. It tries to get back onto its feet, but a line of explosions unfold. Soon its legs, head, and back are sprouting flames as a massive chain reaction effect takes place. Finally, the busted legs could no longer support the weight of the super mechanical marvel. The left forefront leg collapses and the whole Scarab falls to its side, but it doesn't stop there as the machine rolls and falls off the side off the cliff, landing with a crash that shakes the ground beneath the Spartans feet.

The remaining Noble Team members stand in shock. Their Commander has just given his life for them, the man they thought that the Covenant could never kill, just gave his own to protect Noble team. His selfless act, the same as Jorge's, just saved his brothers, his friends, as well as the rest of humanity.

Emile speaks first, with an edge to his voice, "It's clear to the east," he lifts his shotgun, "let's go."

Six didn't say anything as he follows Emile further down the trail, getting closer to their objective by the second.

Soon the improvise road leads the Spartans to a cave, slightly dark, but with their night vision settings they are able to see and makes their way inside. As they walk, Six minds begin to wonder.

Almost everyone in Noble Team is gone except for me and Emile, maybe Jun, but with the whole world falling apart, who knows? An even more chilling thought enters his mind, Could they do it? Save humanity before their time is up?

Suddenly Emile holds up a fist and Six raises his DMR rifle, but lowers it when he sees what Emile is looking at. Lying in front of them are bodies of Marines, all slain, all viciously torn apart.

Six lowers himself and examines them closely. Some look as if they had died from plasma shots, but they are all torn to shreds, literally. Six thought it's the work of Brutes but discards the idea almost immediately, remembering they tear their victims' limb from limb; here it looks like the poor souls went through a shredder.

Before Six could ponder on the subject some more, Emile gently nudges Six and says, "Let's keep going Six."

Together the Spartans push deeper into the cave before coming out into a cavern. The dipping sun is casting a multitude of colors to be displayed on the wave like patterns on the wall, but the Spartans paid them no heed as they drop to the bottom. Their feet splash as they land in water, causing them both to freeze and listen. For a few moments there is no sound, but with the rushing of the wind comes the threat.

Flying from around the corner is a swarm of Drones, bug-like alien insects with wicked claws capable of shredding a being to pieces and intelligent enough to know how to use small firearms. No doubt this is the alien force that killed the Marines. They start firing on sight, but the Spartans are quick to respond as well.

The two comrades' take aim and let out a burst of semi-auto shots, each attempting to take out the Drone's body mass. Acting like the insects they are, the green aliens flew in circles, all firing their plasma pistols. The pistols wouldn't usually critically damage a Spartan's armor, but when there's so many being used then it can get dangerous.

Six fires almost mechanically, easily taking down a drone with a single shot, scoring headshots every second; thinning out the hive. Finally the last drone is dropped, leaving the Spartans standing alone in the cavern as they reload.

Suddenly the enclosed area is filled with light and sound once more as unknown hostiles open fires. Reacting quickly the Spartans evade the energy weapon projectiles and scan for targets. Standing at the end of the cavern are three Jackal snipers, standing in the open with apparently no care, fine by the Spartans standards.

Within a minute, the trio of Jackals drop dead and the two super soldiers proceed down the passageway. When they exit the end of the cavern, they are met with a chaotic sight.

The Pillar of Autumn is lying right in front of them, separated by a small mineral excavation facility. They can see muzzle and plasma fire within and know they are in for another fight. Despite this, Six keeps his eyes on the ship, just a few more meters and this mission will be accomplished. He will make sure this mission is accomplished.

*Shress POV*

The entire bridge crew watches as the human aircraft slams into the side of the Scarab and witnesses its tumble into the chasm. Shress winches when she thinks about the poor troopers within and wonders if the human who was piloting the ship was one of Michael's brothers. She has witnessed the sacrifice of the one called Jorge, she has no doubt in her mind that the other so called 'demons' are just as willing to give their lives for one another and for their species.

She is brought out of her thinking when Regret bangs his frail hand against the armrest of his chair and releases a shout of anger. She steps away from the Prophet as everyone else nervously observes the Hierarch, never before have they witnessed one of their holy leaders lose their control before.

Regret is breathing hard when he points a boney finger at Shress and says, "You," he hisses angrily as his dark eyes bore into hers, "You…will go down there, and kill this demon, this Michael, once and for all!"

The on-lookers glance at one another in confusion while Shress feels her eyes widening in shock at what she just heard.

She waits until Regret's breathing calms down before asking, "Hierarch, who is this Michael you are referring to-"

"Don't play games Female!" Regret shouts, "You know perfectly well who…" Regret stops, closes his eyes, and lets out a deep breath. He keeps his eyes closed before speaking again, "La'Vdamee," he says carefully, "You will go…to the surface, and kill these remaining demons once and for all," He opens his eyes, "Do you understand?"

Shress suppresses a shudder as she bows and says, "Completely my liege."

She turns and starts walking out of the control room, thinking of what to do, when Regret calls out to her, "La'Vdamee."

She looks over her shoulder as the Prophet speaks, "I will know if you fail or succeed, I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Wait, she thought to herself, Is it possible, could he…

Shress turns and bows to the Prophet before turning and heads out of the deck, feeling excitement taking over. She may have just thought of how Regret knows the truth, she can go to Michael's aid without giving him an advance warning about it, that is if her theory and newly erected plan works.

With that she turns and starts walking down the corridor at a fast pace, she needs to organize a strike force soon to give the impression she is readying to deploy to the planet, but first she needs to find Kova.

*Six POV*

Six and Emile fire at the same time, the blast from the shotgun and repeated shots of the DMR rifle cause the Brutes head to explode in a spray of blood and gore.

With that threat out of the way, the spartans rush forward until they come to split in their path. One corridor leads to the platform where a pelican is to rendezvous for their exfil. The other corridor leads upwards towards the rooftops; a small sign also indicates that an Onager Mass Accelerator Cannon is also set up on top.

The two team members look at each other before Emile speaks, "The air boys are going to need some help clearing the skies."

"But the Pelican is going to pick us up," Six protests.

"You clear the deck, and I'll clear the skies, there should be a way back to the platform from the gun," Emile replies.

Six hesitates before asking, "You'll be there, right?"

Emile gives a mock salute before saying simply, "Don't go sentimental on me now." Before turning and running down the right path. Six watches Noble Four disappear behind a corner before turning himself and sprints to the left. As he moves through the hallway he keeps his rifle level, yet so far there is nothing. Finally he reaches the pressure doors leading to the outside; he opens it and steps out into what can only be described as a nightmare.

He is on the platform attached to the facility, about five hundred feet from the ground and a couple of yards away from the Pillar of Autumn, but it is a gruesome sight. Blood, human blood, is splashed all over the floor and walls of the building. A stairwell leads to a small plot of land to the side of the facility where the bodies of Marines are laid out. The few trees that shade them are losing their leaves as massive heat waves tore them from the branches and the trees themselves are dying as the moisture in the ground is evaporated. Above Six, human and Covenant aircraft engage in a devastating dog fight, heat seeking missiles streak through the air, plasma torpedoes scream as they shoot through the skies and the cries of the dying echoes all around the Spartan as he watches the world descend into anarchy.

Six suddenly hears a gruff and looks to his left. Position over a pile of prone Marines are five Brutes, four minors armed with spike rifles while their leader, a chieftain, wields a gravity hammer in its hand. The two species stared at each other, daring the other to move. Finally the head Brute gave a roar and the Minors charges at Six, semi-conscious of their projectile weapons they are holding in their hands.

Six knows he should back away, keep his distance and take out the Brutes from afar, but all he can feel is pure rage as the world burns around him. Deciding that if the world burns, then so will they, and with that thought he charges the oncoming Brutes.

Six raises his rifle, firing full blast at the closest Brute, the shields fell after Six empties half his clip before emptying the rest into the Brute's face. A Brute within grabbing distance reaches for Six, but the Spartan leaps to the side, twirls in a circle as he flips his rifle around and clubs the alien with it. Stun, the Brute takes a step back, unaware of how close it is to the edge. Six finishes it by leaping into the air, twists his body and roundhouse kicks the savage alien, pushing it over the edge. It's enrage roar could be heard for a moment before it hits the bottom.

Six turns to face the final two adversaries but they are already upon him. One went for his legs while the other swung at his upper torso. With the grace of a dancer, Six jumps again, and twists his body so both alien's meaty hands miss him. As he falls back to the ground, Six lashes out, he kicks one Brute in the knee while palm hitting the elbow of the other, causing a spray of blood to erupt as it's bone is pushed outwards. Both creatures howl in agony, but before they could recover, Six hands shoot forward and grabs their Spike rifles that they have clipped to their belts. He takes one rifle in both his hands and fires point blank once more as red hot metal spikes bury themselves into the Brute's hides. The two bodies are still smoking as they fell to the ground.

Six is still breathing hard when he hears the bellow and looks up to see the advancing Chieftain. Its golden armor casts a menacing gleam as it approaches Six, hammer raised and snarling what sounds like a challenge. Six lets the two empty guns fall to the floor as he faces down the monster that is almost twice the size of an average jiralhanae. This time there is no hesitation as they both sprint towards each other.

The Chieftain roars and takes a sideways swing at Six, but the Spartan drops to the floor and slides beneath it. As he goes between its legs, Six slams a fist against the creatures knee, hoping to shatter it but the Brute only growls in response as it's shields flare. The Spartan jumps back to his feet once he is on the other side and turns to the Brute again, but this time he has to jump backwards as the Chieftain slams the one ton hammer on the spot where the Spartan had been standing only moments before causing a small explosion of energy. While the hammer is down, Six unsheathes his knife and rushes forward. The Chieftain takes a swipe at him with its paw but Six jumps over its head and with all his strength, he plunges the knife deep into the back of the Brute's neck. It howls but it doesn't die, far from it, it only became angrier. It releases it's hammer, turns to face Six and begins throwing punches. Six answers the challenge instead of backing away; he gets closer to the monster and begins jumping in and out of it's blind spots. Every time the Brute throws a punch and misses its face would be brought closer to Six who will send a Spartan powered fist against it's skull. Six lands nearly a dozen successful strikes, destroying the brutes energy shielding before the Brute roars and jumps up in an attempt to squash Six once and for all. The Spartan rolls out of the way, but not before dropping a primed grenade in his place. The Brute lands on top of the grenade, seeming to be unaware of the threat until it detonates. A flash of lightning and thunder explodes against the monster's chest, pushing it backwards, exposing its destroyed torso. It looks and gawks at it's wound, as if unable to comprehend that it has been hurt. Seeing that it isn't going down Six looks around and sees he landed close to the forgotten energy hammer. Bracing his body, Six bends down, grunts and picks up the massive blunt weapon. Six could barely hold it at hip high, but without further ado, he begins twirling around in circles, gaining more and more speed until he finally lets the hammer go, allowing it to fly away. He watches as the weapon slams against the stun Brute's chest, the energy powered weapon sends a blast against the creature, thrusting it from its place. The Chieftain is knocked off its feet and flew off the end of the platform, it is then did it begins to scream its blood lust, but just like the last minor alien before, the roar is caught off when it hits ground zero.

Six breathes a bit, gaining control of his body and begins searching around for his rifle. As he searches he hears the shriek, the only warning he received. Six jumps and rolls across the platform as energy bolts begin striking the area. Six crouches behind some left over ammunition crates and stays low as some Covenant aircraft fires its payload at him. Six is tempted to run back into the open and look for a weapon to fight back with when he hears the boom. The sound is so close and so loud that it made Six's heart quiver, as if a thunderbolt just struck close to him. That seems to be the case when he hears an explosion and the plasma fire halts.

Risking a peak, Six looks up and is met with a gratifying sight. Phantoms, Spirits and Banshees are being blown out of the air as a strange force rivets across the skies and causes whatever it touches to explode. Six is slightly confused before it dawns on him what is happening and turns to look at the rooftop of the facility.

On the very top Six could see it, a large MAC gun is set up on the roof, spanning over a hundred feet, with its barrel pointing towards the skies. Covenant ships peel off to destroy it, but they barely get off a shot before the MAC gun cleaves the ships. Six watches in awe as Covenant fighters are blown to smithereens before looking around once more to retrieve his rifle.

He is just loading it when Emile gets on the comms, "Captain, Package is ready to be picked up and the platform is clear, over."

There is a heartbeat of silence before a strong and rather aged voice responds, "Noble Four this is Captain Keyes, nice work, I am currently enroute to personally retrieve the package, stand by."

Six squints at the Cruiser, seeing if he can spy any movement. A flash of light catches his attention and he looks upward just in time to see a Banshee explode.

Then a realization strikes Six, he reaches for his radio and says, "Emile, there's still enemy fighters in the sky."

"Yeah," replies Emile, "I kind of notice," he finishes by sending another blast into the air.

Six waits a moment before stating rather than asking, "You're not coming."

There is silence on the frequency, long enough for Emile to fire off a few more shots before saying, "Pelican is inbound Six," in a lukewarm voice.

The Spartan turns in the direction of the Autumn and sure enough he can see two green dots approaching, growing larger by the second.

Unsure what to think, what to say, Six just said, "Emile."

"It's alright Six," for the first time since he met him, Six is hearing Emile speak in a reassuring voice, "I've got your back." Unknowingly mimicking Carter before he died.

Six doesn't know what to think as he watches the Pelicans approach. He did it; they did it. The package has been delivered, but at the cost of his team. His team. Six realizes he has long since stopped thinking of himself as a lone wolf, he was a part of a team; he had friends.

He moves his hand to his neck and feels the absence of his tags: more friends than he thought he had.

Six moves his hands to his back and removes the container and once more gaze at the chip being held within.

"You'd better be worth it." He says to it.

This time, he isn't surprised when the chip sparks, there is something lively about it alright, and it definitely has what appears to be a fighting spirit.

Six looks up just in time to see the first pelican set down while the other continues to hover in the air, protecting the one on the ground. The hatch of the grounded Pelican opens and out files a few ODSTs in their black suits, rifles raise as they scan the area.

In the pelican, steps out a figure that Six instantly identifies. The person is wearing the official suit of a Captain, white uniform with his badges attached. The star and strip insignia shines brightly off the man's coat as he walks forward towards the Spartan in a confident walk. His hair is salt and pepper, his skin looks like leather and his eyes show hurt, yet power at the same time. Six often see this kind of look in fellow Spartans IIIs, people who have been through pain, yet were able to live through it by sheer will power.

Six nods his head, unwilling to salute while in a combat zone and says respectfully, "Captain Keyes sir."

"Lieutenant," Keyes says as he walks forward and takes the package from Six's hand. As the container changed hands, Six notices that the chip sparks brighter than ever, almost as if it's in protest.

"Nice job Lieutenant," Keyes continues, "Your actions should be commended."

"Not just mine sir," Six replies.

Keyes places a hand on Six's arm, slightly startling him. People are usually afraid of Spartans, most don't want to be near them, and yet Captain Keyes, the Captain Keyes, is treating him as if he is an equal.

This must be how Shress feels, Six thought before suddenly feeling his heart ache, more painful than before. What's wrong with him?

"They will be remembered son," Six barley heard Keyes before he removes his hand and looks to his right and the Spartan follows his gaze. Gliding towards them is an enormous Covenant Cruiser, nearly blocking out the sky, Six can see it tilting slightly upwards, trying to rise higher as it powers the cleaning beam, meaning there's only one thing its planning of doing.

Keyes must have had the same thoughts as he shouts into his comms, "Cruiser! Bridge crew, get ready to launch," Keyes looks to the Spartan and gestures to the Pelican, "Lieutenant." He simply says before getting on himself, clutching the container tightly.

Six pauses for a moment before getting on the radio one more time and says, "Emile."

"I've got your back Six," Emile repeats, this time his voice is solid; he is ready for the inevitable.

Six sighs and turns to board the Pelican himself when someone on the radio shouts, "Watch out!"

Six hardly registers the words when the second Pelican bursts into flames as a Phantom comes up from beneath it and releases its salvo of Plasma rounds. The Pelican soon catches on fire, causing explosions to spread along its side as it begins to spin out of control. The Pelican on the ground jerks to the left to avoid being hit by the falling bird. Seeing the falling aircraft angling towards him, Six leaps out of the way just as the Pelican crashes not far from him.

Six grabs his rifle and aims it at the Phantom but before he could do anything, he watches as the side doors open and out jumps two Zealots, landing right on top of the MAC operating station. The glass hatch keeps Emile safe from the Zealot as it tries to slice its way in using its energy sword, but it also prevents Emile from escaping.

Just as Six thought that, he hears a loud bang over the frequency and using his scope, he watches as the top of the hatch shatters as bullets strikes the Zealot. The Elite falls to the ground, squirming around in pain as Emile emerges from the destroyed cot pit and fires his shotgun into the Sangheili's head.

"Who's next?" The Spartan demands, and before Six's very eyes an invisible Zealot switches off its active camouflage and runs Emile through with its sword.

Six could only watch in horror as Emile, Noble Four, his teammate, his friend, goes limp on the energy sword. The Elite is starting to pull the blade out of the Spartan's body when Emile comes back to life. He frees himself from the sword and shouts, "I'm ready!" he twists around and in that single motion; he pulls out his Kukri knife, "How about you?" The Elite tries to subdue Emile again, but the Spartan is too fast, he pulls himself closer to the alien and plunges the knife into the Zealot's neck. The Sangheili stumbles and begins to fall off the operating station, but not before reactivating its sword and plunges it back into Emile as they fall. Six didn't see them land, but he hears Emile wheeze before going silent, filling the radio with emptiness.

Gone, Six suddenly feels numb, They…are all gone. Six feels a mixture of emotions take over, fury, sorrow, regret and pride. Fury at the attacking aliens; sorrow for the death of his comrades; regret for all of his private wishes he made to go back to being a lone wolf and pride, for the Spartans went out the way they would have wanted; fighting for humanity.

Six continues to look up at the now unoccupied MAC turret when the Pelican repositions itself in the air and came back slowly to the platform.

"Lieutenant!" A marine from the Pelican shouts, "Come on! We gotta get the hell out of here!" he yells, holding out a hand to Six.

"Negative," Six replies, "I have the gun, good luck sir." Six takes a deep breath. This is his moment now. If his friends were brave enough to go down that path, then so can he.

Six makes brief eye contact with Keyes, looking grim, but nods to Six. With that the Spartan, turns and heads to the MAC. As he goes he hears Keyes voice over the frequency one last time, "Good luck to you, Spartan."

Six wastes no time, he no longer cares if he runs into danger, he begins to sprint forward. True to Emile's earlier claim before they split up, there is a stairwell that leads upwards towards the roof, Six takes it and begins making his way upwards.

As he went he glances over his shoulder at what is left of Reach. The planet is in its spring season, but now…now everything is dead. The trees are nothing but withered skeletons, the rivers are bone dry and the grass is now gone, replaced by sunbaked sand. They have lost Reach, no point denying it now, but they can still fight.

"Never surrender," his old DI used to tell him, "Even in the face of Armageddon." Six used to think he was kidding about Armageddon, but now with the world looking like a desolate wasteland still burning, he wishes he paid better attention.

Six finally makes it to the rooftop; he is still sprinting when he sees the flash of green light. He slides just in time; the Fuel Rod misses his head by centimeters. He glances right and sees his targets, two Zealots, one with a Fuel Rod and the other with an energy sword. The one with the sword stands back while it's comrade with the cannon continues to fire at the Spartan.

Six knows he didn't have time for this, so taking the direct approach, Six rushes them. The Elite with the cannon continues firing but Six dodges and fires his rifle, trying to dismantle the alien's shield. Seeing Six getting closer, the Zealot with the sword positions itself closer to its comrade and makes ready to cleave the Spartan. Six then changes tactics, he stops a few feet away from the aliens and throws his grenades, Human and Covenant alike. The Zealots throw themselves out of the way, splitting them up just as Six wants.

He leaps forward and attacks the one with the sword. Its barley standing when Six slams into it. He starts to pound his fist against the Elites skull and kicking its legs, trying to keep it down. When his scanner starts beeping like mad, he jumps out of the way just as the Green bolt flew by. It misses Six and instead strikes the semi-stun alien, blowing it to pieces.

Six glances upwards at his remaining target, no longer wanting to waste time, Six aims his rifle with one arm and takes out his pistol with the other. The Sangheili tries to fire off another shot but the Spartan pulls the triggers and releases the bullets from the two guns. The Zealot's shields are already weak; it drops after the first few rounds before it fails entirely; allowing its body to be hit by the multitude of bullets.

Six fires one more bullet into its brain before turning and continuing on with his new mission…his last mission. He turns the corner that leads to the MAC gun and comes to a halt. Slumped against the railing is Emile, the grinning skull design staring at him, but Six knew that Emile is gone, he's getting no reading from his suit, no heartbeat.

Six sighs before looking to the ladder that leads to the controls of the gun and climbs upwards. The command system is a little box set next to the gun, with multiple controls that are easy to operate, what unnerves Six though is that the buttons and switches are now doused in Emile's and Zealot's blood. Six ignores this as he squishes himself into the small box and begins pressing buttons.

"Lieutenant!" Keyes calls out on the radio, "The Cruiser is right on top of us!"

Six glances up and sure enough, rising through the clouds like a specter; the ghostly figure of the large ship breaks the cloud coverage as it positions itself over the ship. Six now works as fast as he could, aligning the shot, powering the magnetic coils, and making sure he isn't touching the wrong buttons.

The underside of the ship begins to turn blood red, the laser is powering up.

"Lieutenant!" calls out Keyes again.

"I've got your back sir." With that, Six types in the firing code and leans back. The main conductor begins spinning to full power, the barrel lights a pathway with blue electricity as the gun begins to shake and with the familiar flash of thunder, the round is flown away. Straight and pure as an arrow, the fifty ton slug hits the Carrier right in the center of the beam, first there's the anticipated explosion, but suddenly secondary blasts soon follow. Plasma begins to bubble and bursts out from the side of the ship as it slowly begins to fall out of the heavens.

Satisfied, Six begins to crawl out of the command box when he pauses and looks to the human cruiser. Booster rockets came alive, washing the ground in extreme heat as they pushed the megaton vessel off the ground. The electric hooks that hold the ship steady release as the vessel begins to move. The booster rockets lift the ship from the planet surface pushing it upwards until they reach one hundred thousand feet. The booster rockets were then released, the canisters falling to the ground as the primary engines of the Autumn turned on, burning lightly until it turns into a blaze that hurts Six's eyes despite the polarized vision his helmet provides. With a final push, the ship blasts away, angling upwards and takes off over a hundred thousand miles an hour.

Six watches as the grey giant flies higher and higher until it finally disappears into the grey ash filled skies.

The radio chatter dies, the gun fire ceases and Six is alone, alone on a planet full of Covenant forces.

Six looks down, takes a deep breath and turns to Emile. He walks to his fallen comrade; rests a hand on his shoulder before kneeling and takes his dog tags. Six doesn't know why he does this, there's no one to turn them over to, no higher rank, just him.

Six sighs again before jerking his head up at the sound of approaching drop ships. Sure enough, what looks like hundreds of Covenant ships are heading to his position, at a fast speed no doubt. They lost, they know it, but it's apparent they want revenge.

Six looks around before his eyes settle on what looks like an abandoned military facility to the right of his position. A sandstorm is starting to close in on the region but he can make out sturdy walls, convenient cover, and what looks like a crow's nest.

That's it, his hard point…his last stand.

*Shress POV*

"You sure it'll work?" Shress asks as she stares at the strange object in her hand; it looks like a regular plasma grenade to her.

Kova nods his head, "Yes Commander, all you need to do is prime it and make sure the target is within the explosive area."

Shress isn't very confident in this piece of technology but Kova has yet to let her down so she nods her head anyway as she pockets the device.

"Thank you Kova, you are a wonderful assistant," she says truthfully.

Kova seems to be caught off guard by the high praise and bows his head, "You are welcome Commander…But do you mind me asking, why is it you need this device?"

Shress considers the elderly technician before speaking, "I think I found a weakness in the Demons," At this Kova looks up at her, "I'm hoping that this device is able to help me slay them once and for all."

Kova bows again, "You have nothing to fear Commander, tonight we shall celebrate this victory over the humans."

It takes all of Shress's being not to balk at this as she becomes truthful and says, "Actually Kova..." She pauses for a bit, wondering how to proceed before finally saying, "I do not believe I'll be returning from this mission."

Kova's eyes widen as he says, "But Commander, I'm sure you're be victorious, you survived such encounters before-"

"No Kova," Shress interrupts, "This time…the Prophet Regret himself told me of a vision he had of my future," She doesn't like to lie to Kova but she sadly knew that if he knew the truth then he wouldn't hesitate to call her a heretic.

She sighs before continuing, "I will be victorious…but my time among the Covenant is at an end," she looks Kova in the eye as she finishes, "You've been a wonderful companion Kova, a warrior that any Commander would be honored to serve with."

Kova couldn't help but swell with pride before he says, "Thank you mistress."

Shress sighs before saying, "Farewell Kova." and turns as she walks out of the engineering room.

"Farewell Commander," Kova answers back before the portal closes behind Shress.

Once outside the Zealot sighs before walking down the corridor, needing to make one last stop before heading to the hanger bay. As she walks, she passes the near panic stricken crew as they rush back and forth, answering calls, delivering messages and other such choirs. Shress hardly pays them any mind as she walks, still trying to think through her newly formed plan.

She stops and enters the room she is looking for; her room. She glances around sadly, knowing this may be the last time she'll ever see it. It's not as if this has always been her sleeping quarters, but it represents what had been her goal all her life, to move up in the ranks and become one of the greatest female warriors to have ever lived. Now she's going to leave it all behind, her title, her people; her very identity is about to change.

She walks in slowly and looks through her belongings, there weren't that many. A small bag that she had made in her youth, a gemstone that she has found on one of the human colonies, a sling that she used to hunt small vermin on her planet for sport and finally a family relic; a necklace supposedly blessed by the Prophets.

She sighs as she holds the necklace in her hand; a small stone held by wire, the heirloom was given by a Prophet to an old warrior of her family's past. Her mother gave it to her, hoping the blessing will keep her, a lone female, safe during the war. Now Shress knows that it's just another useless ornament, even less efficient than the tags the human warriors wear.

She carefully wraps her things in a bundle and lays them on the bed. She can't take them, not without sparking suspicion, she has to leave it here…along with her old life.

She gently touches the bag containing her old belongings once more before turning and walks out the door, not looking back.

She only feels hollowness within her as she walks down the corridor once more, this time heading to the hanger bay. She is deep in her thoughts when she arrives in the hanger and stops short at what greets her. Regret is sitting in his anti-gravity chair in front of her while his twin guards flank him. She tries to keep her nerves as she walks forward, noting that Regret's face is contour in that of one of pure rage.

Shress bows her head, "Hierarch," she begins but the Prophet cuts her off.

"Zealot," he hisses, "I know everything," Shress opens her mouth to defend herself when the Prophet cuts her off again, "I know about this Michael, your alliance and about this so called 'friendship'." Shress feels her insides starting to churn faster than ever as the Prophet speaks. She feels her entire being on the verge of shaking as Regret leans in and says, "You will bring me the head of the demon Michael, or your entire line will be wiped out and disgraced for all eternity…And your entire family will be left behind upon the eve of the Great Journey."

Shress wants to cry out that the Journey is a lie but keeps her mouth shut as she nods her head and mutters, "I understand."

"Do you?" demands Regret.

Shress keeps her head bow as she replies, "Yes."

Regret continues staring at her form before moving his chair to the side and gestures to the phantom behind him, "Then finish it."

Shress bows again and walks onto the ship. She turns her head and looks to the face of Regret before the door closes sealing her off. From her old world.

Don't worry Michael, I'm coming.

*Six POV*

Desert sands moves in on what once was a prairie. A blazing sun bakes the carcasses of fallen men and aliens alike. The wind blows smoke and decay into the air; the scent of death.

Six observes all of this from his crows' nest, set up at least fifteen feet in the air over an overrun base. The buildings are all rubble, filled with holes still smoking from the recent carnage and hidden by the cloud of sand. Spread out across the area is what remains of the fighting men, Six was surprised when he first arrived and found that they aren't men, they are Spartans.

He examines each one thoroughly and finds that they are not III's, they are all II's. Six was surprised to find them, he didn't know any of the original Spartans were on Reach, but here they are…after making the ultimate sacrifice.

Six shivers, all around him their bodies lie, like glaring omens foretelling his future. If a large number of Spartans can be killed, then how long does humanity have left before facing the very end?

The spartan's thinking is interrupted as he hears the unmistakable sound of a low flying Phantom. He turns in a complete circle and sees that he is surrounded. Phantoms and Spirits close in on him, not firing their turrets but swooping in, skimming close to the ground. The map in his HUD indicates massive troop movement as the drop ships release their hordes of aliens.

Six breathes steadily, just like his teammates, his time has arrived. The spartan, no, the Lone Wolf reloads his rifle, checks his grenades and stands tall. When he falls, he wishes to take as many Covenant troopers down with him.

First he hears the excited squeaks and toots of Grunts approaching. Following them is the sound of heavy footsteps mixed with the casual commands of aliens, elites. He hears shrill screeches and shrieks of nearby jackals as well. Not far off he can hear the somewhat muffled roars of Hunters. Noble Team has poked a hornet's nest, and Six isn't annoyed at all with the fact that it is up to him to clean up as much of the mess as possible.

Six waits, wondering which direction they will come in from. The small squeal of a Grunt alerts him to his right flank. He turns quickly and aims. Sure enough, a squad of Grunts being led by an Elite meets his eyes as he pulls the trigger.

The grunts all fall beneath his hail of bullets, but the shields of the elite protects it as it leaps around, trying to get at an angle that will allow it to shoot the spartan. Six spends every round of his DMR rifle and reaches into his pocket for another magazine but finds it empty.

Six drops the gun, upon seeing this, the elite rushes forward, now believing its prey is helpless. Six waits until the alien is a mere few yards away before bending down and picks up the machine gun he found earlier. He holds it the way he's seen Jorge do it, aims from the hip and lets out an explosive blast. The Elite now sees the weapon but it's too late as the massive weapon blasts the alien away.

Six stumbles back from the recoil and heft the gun, grunting a little as he does so. He pauses as he hears the whine of a plasma weapon, a very large one. Six throws the machine gun over the side and jumps out of the crow's nest just as a green bolt destroys the entire top portion of the tower.

Six rolls after he hits the ground and begins scrambling for the machine gun that has fallen a few meters away from him. Six runs forward and retrieve it, no sooner did he have it back in possession did the plasma rounds emerge from the dust cloud surrounding him and slams into his armor. Not really seeing his targets, Six kneels and raises the gun a bit before firing into the swirl of particles. There are cries of pain and the firing decreases. Still firing his weapon in that direction, the spartan stands up and begins to move away, trying to find shelter. He edges his way through the storm towards the place where he last saw a building. However, a startling barrage of plasma and crystal shards begins firing on him from all different directions. Six begins twisting in different locations, firing into the brown clouds, determined to find his targets.

Suddenly a powerful blast hits his knee and forces him to the ground. He grunts as he feels pain blossoming as plasma heat seep through his armor. He tries to rise back to a fighting stance but a concentrated beam of light strikes the massive gun out of his hand. In pain and weaponless, Six grabs four grenades, primes all of them and sends them in the four cardinal directions. After hearing the explosions and the reduction of fire, Six sprints into the swirling clouds and almost ran into a wall of a structure. He feels around the exterior before finding a hole in the side and climbs in.

The place is ransacked and destroyed. There is another opening on the other side and in a spot of the structure where he assumes the door was originally.

Lying in the middle of the floor is a Spartan II, spread eagle and not moving. Six inspects the fallen warrior but already knows it's too late. However Six grabs the spartan's weapons and begins rearming himself. He has a shotgun with a few shells left and a Magnum pistol. He didn't like stripping the spartan of his kit, but knew he would have wanted another spartan to use it to continue the fight.

Soon more blasts of fire shoot through the gaping hole in the wall. Not wanting to waste the bullets for the shotgun that could only fire at short range, he instead throws out grenades where his senses tell him there's a large concentration of enemy combatants.

He pops his last grenade when a silhouette passes out of the corner of his eye. Taking no chances, he flings the grenade behind him. A Jackal tries to jump out of the way but it's too late as it detonates. As the dust settles, a group of Grunts runs in next. Six levels his weapon and fires, pumping in a new slug after firing a round. After the last grunt went down something jumps behind Six, he ducks just as a fist flies overhead. He presses the gun against the abdomen of the Elite behind him and fires twice. The first shot destroys its shield while the second blows its guts out of elite's back side.

Six rises to his feet as he tries to reload the depleted shotgun, but then he hears the whirls and suddenly a dozen plasma grenades sail into the building, sticking to the floor, walls and what remains of the ceiling. Their pulsing's became frantic, warning him of immediate detonation. Without a second thought, Six throws himself out the window of the building, he is about to land on the outside when the building explodes.

Six is thrown over a span of five yards before he crashes onto the ground. His head bangs against a massive stone as he rolls across the surface before skidding to a halt after sliding an additional five yards. Six gasps as he tries to recover from the explosion but his eyes become occupied as his HUD begins to go haywire. There's a huge crack in the upper left hand corner of his helmet, he is unsure if that is the cause of the disturbance as the messages saying 'warning' and 'error' flash across the glass of his faceplate. The last message chills his bones as it read 'shield generator disabled' before the entire system crash, leaving him with no map, no message and no shields.

Plasma and crystal fire begins to criss cross overhead; bringing Six back to his senses. He jumps to his feet but flinches as pain shoots up his leg. He looks for his shotgun but the blast must have thrown it in a different direction for it is nowhere in sight. Six starts moving with a slight limp as he turns and runs away from the incoming fire. Soon the area behind him begins firing shot after shot in his general location as he dodges and hops, trying to avoid them. He is unable to see where they are, prohibiting him from using his Magnum less he wants to waste precious bullets on nothing.

He almost trips over something that he almost ignores before realizing it's the body of another spartan with a weapon. Six doesn't hesitate as he picks up the gun, a sniper rifle with two clips to go with it. He checks to see if it has a working IR setting, which it did. He turns around; switches on the setting and soon he can make out the heat signatures coming off the different alien species hiding in the billowing sand. He swings it around to get his bearings and sees he has what looks like a hundred Covenant troops closing in on him.

Realizing he has no other choice, he opens fire, trying to score headshots. He only shoots one bullet into the ranks of the grunts, making them to panic and causing confusion among the massive attack force while Six picks off the more threatening warrior class aliens. He fires headshots at the elites and jackals, who are clearly unprepared for they have left their shielding tech off. He fires off the four rounds before ejecting the spent clip, slaps another into the rifle and continues firing.

Suddenly a needle shard catches him in the chest, forcing him back and making him remember that he no longer has shielding tech either. Six falls back, shouldering his rifle and begins scrambling for another hard point. He stops when he sees the Phantoms in the air, they did not engage him, however they come in close, making Six realize that they are dropping more troops in front of him.

Six looks around for another weapon when plasma and needles now rain down on him from all sides. He leaps and jumps, trying to avoid it, but he's caught in the open, encircled by enemy combatants and with no hard point, he realizes that the sun backed patch of earth he is on is his final battlefield.

With that in mind, he takes out the Magnum and fires into the clouds surrounding him, hoping to score a kill. The screaming of the aliens confirms that he does.

Somehow sensing his end is near, the Covenant troopers emerge from the sandstorm and try to rush him. In response Six removes the sniper rifle from his shoulder and begins firing once more at the closing in forces. His primary targets are jackals and elites, but he only kills seven of them before the gun runs dry. He takes a page from Emile's book and throws the gun, watching it fly away but not before it smacks into a Grunt and knocks it out cold. Six brings out the Magnum once more but when he fires, only one bullet escapes before the clip runs out.

Seeing this, the Covenant troopers' closes in. Six drops the empty weapon and searches for another, however a shot from a concussion rifle hits him square in the chest, causing the Spartan to gasp. Before he could retaliate another Concussion blast hits him in the head, causing the helmet's screen to be blacken and the crack to enlarge; both effects making it more difficult for Six to see anything at all.

Gasping for air, Six slips off his helmet and throws it to the ground. That motion signifies to the world as much to the spartan that he knew what is coming and accepted his fate. Without the helmet, he allows the world to see his face, sweaty, bleeding and slightly crack skin from the recent blast. Six now wishes more than ever that he could wipe the perspiration from his eyes, but he ignores that impulse as something catches his eye.

He couldn't believe he missed it earlier, but resting close at hand is an assault rifle, with the ammo counter indicator saying it already has a full magazine inserted. Stumbling slightly, Six reaches down and picks it up. He looks up in time to see an elite trying to advance on him, the spartan responds by stepping forward to meet the challenge and fires the newly claimed weapon. The elite keeps advancing, its shield bursts after a moment but it keeps coming until the bullets strikes its face.

Six stares in wonder, trying to figure out why the alien just kept moving forward when he hears movement behind him. Six leans forward just as an energy sword misses him, Six holds the rifle in a different position before running and slamming the end of it against the attacking elite's face, knocking it to the ground. Weak from the day's nonstop fighting, Six stumbles forward but catches himself before wiping out on the ground.

Soon more plasma and crystals streaks towards him, and this time he is too weak to fight back. Six just responds the only way he knows how, he faces the direction where the shooting is originating from and fires. However, plasma bolts and shards find their marks as they slam into Six's chest. The spartan clutches his injuries, the armor stops most of the bolts but not all of it, and he feels blood flowing down his front as pain begins to spread like fire all across his body.

Six keeps firing however, trying to bring as many Elites down as possible. Suddenly breaking from their screen cover, three elites rush him firing their weapons at the same time. Six fires on each of them, taking down all but one. The last one barrels at Six, he fires at the alien only to hear a click, indicating that he is out. Too weak to properly defend himself, he just makes it easier for the Elite to slam into him and push him to the ground. It jumps on top of the fallen warrior, trying to point the plasma rifle into his face, but Six kicks the alien back.

He tries to rise, but the pain is becoming too great, even by Spartan standards, then he realizes he's surrounded, elites, grunts and jackals all watch, all chanting in their alien dialect. Six didn't have to be a professor to know they are calling for his death. Though he is ready, he wishes to take some of them with him to Kingdom Come.

As if answering his wish, an elite rushes forward, a Zealot. It raises its sword and plunges it downward to carve Six in two. The Lone Wolf avoids it; he twists and grabs the alien's wrist. He turns it counterclockwise and squeezes until he hears the snapping of bones, causing the alien to drop its energy sword. The elite howls as Six pushes it away. The spartan starts to look around for the fallen sword the Zealot has dropped when two more aliens came upon him.

He tries to punch them, to kick them, break their bones, or elbow them, desperate to do something to break their grasp. He is still struggling when a new elite approaches him. The lackeys holding Six parted slightly to allow the newcomer to come closer. Six continues to struggle, wanting to attack whoever it is that has just arrived. He looks up and freezes as he stares at the figure standing over him.

Standing there, in flashing armor, full of confidence and what looks to be pride is Shress. She looks down at Six and he feels his heart start to ache. She didn't smile, or frown, or cry, she just stands there, emotionless, giving no indication on how she is feeling towards what's going on in front of her. Her eyes are shrouded by the shadows of her helmet, making it nigh impossible for Six to see them.

She says something, but Six is in too much shock to decipher what she has said. The two elites hoist Six up and push him to his knees and hold him there, but he didn't resist. He continues staring at Shress, wondering what she is doing, wondering if she's going to help, but nothing is giving him any indication what she is planning to do.

No longer caring about his death or the aliens around them he speaks in a tired and almost pleading voice, "Shress?"

The Zealot finally moves; she looks him up and down once as if expecting a prize. She then reaches for the twin blades in her belt and unclips them. As she activates them, the small crowd cheers, all eager to see what is to happen next.

Feeling more confusion and a shred of doubt starting to surface in his mind, Six again tries to speak but is caught off when Shress crosses the twin swords and holds them against his neck, close enough for him to feel the heat radiating off them.

That is then he realizes what Shress is planning to do, she isn't there to rescue him; she's there to kill him. For the first time in his whole spartan career, Six looks down as a feeling takes over, one that he has suppressed for years but now finally lets it roam free. Six…feels defeated.

Now…he truly lost all of his friends.

He feels the angry yet devastated tears gather in his eyes before feeling them spill over and flow down his cheeks. His entire body feels numb and it's not because of his wounds.

The aliens are now going wild; chanting even louder and faster than ever before, all calling for what Six assumes is his death. Shress then shouts something that causes the different species to become silent. Soon all Six can hear is the wind, softly blowing. Unsure whether he's going crazy or not, he suddenly starts comparing the sound of the wind to the sound of music being played. The sound of nature is to be his death song.

He feels the energy swords being placed close to the back of his neck, he can tell by the heat that is being registered there and by the shadow he is observing on the ground. He watches as the dark silhouette of Shress pulls the blades back, getting ready to plunge them into Six's body.

Six takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes, something no Spartan would ever do, but at the moment he is feeling so much pain that is incomparable to any he has ever experienced before; it is just too great for him to face.

"Good bye," he whispers in Sangheili.

*BONUS SCENE*

*Carter POV*

"Six,"

Despite all the attention I needed to keep the damaged drop-ship in the air, I still call out to the newbie.

The blue clad Spartan turns back and looks at me, polarized faceplate gazing straight at me, my vision unobstructed without my helmet.

"That AI that chose you…she made the right choice."

The newest member of Noble Team only continues to look back at me before he turns and, with my signal, jumps with Emile out of the rear hatch. As swiftly as I could I continue to dodge the vibrant plasma blasts that the tailing Phantoms threw my way. Anger and determination were at war inside of me.

"Damn alien bastards."

I keep grumbling as I struggle with the stiff controls of the pelican. It feels unwieldy and crippled as it limps through the air, wing still on fire, trailing thick smoke, a clear marker for predatory eyes. But I was no prey. I am the predator.

I launch my last remaining ANVIL-II missile from its pod at an oncoming phantom as I yell in triumph at its destruction, though it left my pelican with only the ammo for its nose mounted M638 auto-cannon. Not that it made any difference to me.

"Come on you alien fuckers! I'm not going down without a fight!" I yell, my normally professional air of command is shattered once no one was around to hear it.

I watch as the last remaining members of my team fight through an elite squadron. Use a mongoose to evade two scarabs, and blow up a wraith. Then the remnants of Noble Team disappear from my sight into some caves as I have to dodge even more enemy fire from behind. Minutes pass as I attempt to keep the still on fire pelican in the air, while simultaneously shooting down banshees with what remained of my ammunition. When I finally saw Six and Emile they were running toward the exit of the canyon. They were so close to the end now.

If I can just save these two, then it will be worth it.

I dodge another shot from my otherworldly followers as I continue to protect my team. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that the covenant had brought out all the stops as I spotted another one of those crawling monstrosities known as a Scarab, creeping it's way over to them. With a flick the comm is on once more.

"Spartans... You have a roadblock up ahead. I am en-route to assist." I say through clenched teeth, fighting through the pain of my injuries.

I pop the joystick in the direction of the crevice that my team is in and hear a corresponding whine from the stressed engines. I began thinking back to all the missions I and my team had completed. From those first missions with Kat and the first group, all the way down to what is currently left. Countless suicide missions and battles that have built brotherhood amongst us all. I had seen and heard some crazy things over the years, but when I heard my team's newest member, Six, informed me about his 'informant' Shress… A Covenant Zealot...

"Sir. I am sure whatever it is we can-" Emile cuts himself off before he could finish his sentence.

I watched as the giant purple machine started to move off the ledge and toward my Spartans, entering their view. I chuckle as I can almost hear Emile swear all the way up here. Although he remained remarkably restrained over the comm.

"We can get past it sir."

"No you can't…"

I feel more anger at the alien bastards who dared to attack my home and my people and now my squad. I quickly check my ammunition, leading me to realize that I only have ten more bursts of my M638 before the entire aircraft runs dry. Not nearly enough to take down a machine like that. There is only one choice before me that would allow my team to continue fighting. Our species' only chance at survival now rested with Six.

"...not without help."

Emile spoke up over the comms even as the Scarab began to power up its green eye. "Commander, you don't have the firepower."

With one fluid motion I brought the injured bird around as fast as I dared and launched two bursts from the nose cannon. I knew it wasn't going to do a damn thing to the armour plating, but I knew it would get its attention.

"Come on… follow the birdy you ugly son of a bitch."

The scarab tries to turn and look for whatever dared to attack it while I swoop around the massive machine and fly circles around it. Still I had to carefully avoid the back mounted cannon that's attempting to get a bead on me.

Switching on the comms with one hand I hold the controls with another.

"I have your back."

I circle around and fly directly at the one thing that dared to stand between my team and survival. Emile responded a second later, the respect in his voice clear.

"Solid copy. Hit 'em hard for us."

There was so much I wish I could say to them but I know there was not enough time. In the end though I suppose there was one last thing to say.

"You are on your own, Noble…"

I lean my head back into the seat and take a deep breath while staring at the alien form of the Scarab. I realise that I am ready for what is to come, and have made my peace with it. All that was left was to sign off, one last time.

"...Carter out."

With one hand I flip off the comms. My last thought as I look toward my rapidly approaching demise through the cracked and blood stained glass was that I hope Six was right to trust that sangheili. Before the pelican smashes into the scarab, and I see no more.


	15. Awake and Alive

15\. Awake and Alive

*Awake and Alive*

*Six POV*

Six hears the rushing of the blades as they slice through the hot air; he tightens his eyelids, wondering if it's true that you don't feel pain when the killing blow is delivered.

He hears the blades hit, feels the warm wetness cover his beaten face and hears the screams of agony, but that's the strangest thing…It isn't him crying out in pain. Six snaps his head back up, eyes wide at what he is seeing.

Shress has sliced her blades in a wide swipe and severely wounded the elite guards holding Six, causing them to let go as they roll on the ground, their internal organs struggling to escape their bodies.

The crowd of aliens stare in stunned silence, unsure of what they have just seen. Suddenly before any of them could realize what is happening, Shress leaps into the crowd, mandibles wide as she roars a defiant challenge at the frozen aliens. Six watches in amazement as Shress tore through their massed ranks, she is a whirlwind of flashing blades; twisting in circles and waving the energy blades gracefully in the air as they cause vibrant arcs of multicoloured blood to fly through the dusty air.

The Covenant is easily being slaughtered, with Six down they had turned off their shields and lowered their weapons, thinking the threat is over. Now they struggle to switch their equipment back on and raise their guns, but it's already too late as Shress gracefully weaves through them.

A sangheili ultra steps forward and raises its own weapon as it tries to shoot Shress. She uses one blade to knock the needler pistol out of its hand. In the same motion, she spins around it until she is behind the taller combatant. It tries to turn and confront her, but before it gets the chance she puts the second sword against its throat and runs it across. She returns to beheading her foes without seeming to break a sweat, the severed head of the Ultra landing on the dusty ground just before it's fountain of a body.

Six watches awestruck as she works her way around the circle, killing elites, jackals, and grunts alike, quickly and efficiently. He has seen her fight before, fought with her twice himself, but he never realized that she was this good. Her skill was turning what should be a one sided fight into a bloody massacre.

Realizing there's no chance of survival, the weakest of the Covenant troops break formation, mostly panicked grunts and an occasional jackal while the remaining warriors continue to futilely fight Shress. The sight of fleeing aliens brought the spartan back to his senses. He groans slightly as he stretches his body over to the dead elite closest to him and begins digging around its belt. He retrieves a plasma rifle. Forcing himself to half stand and half crouched position, and fires. He is slightly pushed back due to his battered body, but he strengthens his stance as best as he could and fires again. The recoil is pure torture to his shot up right arm, but he keeps firing at the retreating grunts, shooting their backsides as he helps ensure that none escape. With each successful hit the grunts explode in a glowing green fiery cloud. The jackals just fell over, their feathers flaring in the plasma, the acrid smoke blending into the ashen air. Some turn and try to return fire, but with a mighty effort, Six heaves one of the dead sangheili in front of him up and used the body as a shield, the scent of charring flesh filling his nose as shots hit his impromptu fortification.

He glances back to Shress as she finishes off the remnants of the troops, but watches in dismay as a fellow Zealot attacks her with skills at least equal to her own. She lashes out with her twin swords while the Zealot blocks with his own single blade. Thunderous storm of lightning erupts every time their blades meet as the male combatant presses against Shress, slicing at her in a vain attempt to subdue her, using his greater height and weight to force her backwards. With a loud roar the Zealot knocks both of Shress's swords out of her hand and takes a slice at her exposed head. She pivots out of the way, brings up her knee and slams it against the attacker's chest, all in one smooth motion, causing it to grunt in pain and drop its own sword in the process.

Shress jumps back, lowers herself slightly and raises her hands in a defensive posture. The Zealot mirrors her; lowering itself and raising its hands. They stay in their fighting stances, eyes locked onto each other as they try to anticipate the other's movement. Feeling like speeding it on a bit, Six drops his makeshift shield and raises his newly claimed rifle as he tries to aim accurately at the Zealot. He is stopped however when he sees a jackal jumping forward and landing not far behind Shress, in its hand it holds a glowing pink energy crystal from a needler. With reflexes honed from years of warfare, Six turns the rifle on the jackal and pulls the trigger; the alien goes down shrouded in a veil of blue and pink energy, the crystal exploding in the aliens hand. However upon hearing the jackal's wrenching death cry, Shress glanced behind her to find the source, with her head turned, the Zealot attacks.

It lunges forward and makes a strike at Shress's neck, but with unbelievable speed, Shress's own hand shoots up and blocks the strike. Six raises the plasma rifle and tries to take aim but then Shress went on the offence. She swings a kick at the Zealot who leaps back before Shress, still spinning, jumps forward and slams her foot into the Zealot's exposed knee cap with a sickening snap. The Zealot raises its head and let's out a pained howl before Shress's hand shoots forward and she grabs her opponents neck. The Zealot tries to dislodge Shress's grip, but she is immovable as she raises her other hand, and uses her sharp talons to slice the sangheili's neck, creating a jagged but deep slice, already welling with bright blood. The Zealot tries to take a breath, but instead it makes a gurgling sound before falling onto its side clutching it's neck, a river of blue spilling onto the brown desert soil until it ceases moving altogether, just another fallen form among so many more.

Shress moved away from the fallen sangheili and turned in a circle, looking at the heap of corpses that was now surrounded her. Six was still in shock from the recent event, unsure on how to proceed or what to say next. What could he say?

"Shress."

She turned towards him and stared at him for a moment. Her eyes are still hidden within her helmet, her posture still rigid from the battle. Her hands curled into fists as the blue shining outline of her shielding pulsed, illuminating her form against the backdrop of the smoke and dust. Feeling slightly intimidated by her killer skills and unsure on how her sanity was holding up, Six moved to back away from her, but as soon as he took a step back, pain struck through his system like lightning, causing him to fall to the ground.

As he lay there, his body stretched to its limit in an attempt to reduce the pain, all he could think of at the moment was that he is glad he didn't let out the agonizing scream that was building within him. He stared up towards the skies, blackened from the destruction all around him when Shress's crimson clad form appeared over him and bent down to inspect him.

She placed just one finger on Six's face but he hissed and tried to squirm away, he feelt like his entire body is aflame

"Michael."

Six had no idea what happened, but… just hearing his name being spoken by his former enemy, by his only friend, caused his body to relax. Seeing his body less tense, Shress tenderly touched Six's face with just the tips of her talons, careful not to let them prick his raw skin, but he still felt pain, He heard her sigh softly.

"What happened to you?"

Suddenly feeling the need to comfort her, Six raised himself up slightly, looked to Shress and replied with a slight rueful smile.

"I got my hide whooped. What does it look like happened?"

She smiled slightly upon hearing him use the sangheili reference for the rear end, but it faded as she looked to the skies as if she saw something that Six couldn't.

She let out a small snarl before she looked back down at Six.

"We have to go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Can you be a little more specif-''

His sentence is cut off as Shress picked him up by the shoulder and draped his right arm over her.

"I'll explain more once we get farther away from this place."

She started to move before casting one more glance towards the skies, shuffling over to where her swords had fallen. She retrieved them before they turned away from the blood stained ground and began walking in the opposite direction, Six leaning heavily on her.

As they moved, Six couldn't help but glance at Shress every so often, and occasionally have his right hand dig into her skin to prove that what was happening was real; that she was real. Seeming to sense his doubt, Shress slightly squeezed his body against hers a little until Six could feel her cold armour against his cheek. He could feel it leave a small imprint.

Satisfied that this wasn't a last minute illusion; Six raised his newly claimed rifle aloft as they move through the sandstorm, knowing that if he isn't dead, then he still needed to defend himself. Soon after a while, he couldn't detect so much as a hint of movement anywhere; a drastic change.

"Where did they all go?" Six whispered close to Shress's head where an average humans ear would be.

"Gone." She whispered back. "There's no one left."

"Left?" Six asked disbelievingly as he turned towards her. "You mean you killed them all?"

Shress let out a tired sigh before she looked at Six.

"No, I killed what was left, you killed most of them Michael."

Now Six felt astonishment rise up from within him, he thought for a moment. "How many Covenant troops were sent down here?"

Shress considered it for a moment. "Close to two hundred I believe."

Shress stumbled slightly as Six allowed more weight to fall on her shoulder. Two hundred? How is that possible? He knows he's a spartan but two hundred? He tried to remember how many troopers he had shot, but most of the time he was fighting blind, firing into brown clouds.

They came to an unexpected halt, causing Six to look at their surroundings. They were in a small arena like area, surrounded by busted pipes and the rubble of a devastated building. He glanced above him and saw that they were directly below a floating Phantom. Maybe it's Shress's?

He thought they were going to enter the aircraft, but instead Shress made a slight turn and put Six against a busted pipeline. He looked up at her, and gave her a questioning look. Shress lowered herself slightly until she was eye level with Six.

"I need to check something out first Michael."

"Now?" He questioned, "Shress we don't have time-"

"I know," She said, sounding slightly flustered, surprising the spartan, "I'll make this quick." Just as quickly as she became agitated, a forlorn look appeared on her face as she placed a hand on Six's shoulder lightly and silently.

"Please…be safe Michael."

Six opens his mouth to question her once more but she pivots on her heel and walks off into the billowing sandstorm at a rather fast pace. Six watches her go, his curiosity being piqued when he hears a noise next to him like shuffling feet.

He turns to look but is distracted by a blue light that's originating from…his arm? Six looks and flinches; stuck on his arm is a primed plasma grenade.

Where did that come from!? Why didn't I notice it earlier!? Six tries to use his other arm to brush the grenade off, but it doesn't budge. He then tries rubbing it against the side of the old pipe, but it's no use, it's already glued onto him. It turns a brighter blue, and then stark white, Six could feel the increase in temperature. He turns his face away from the glowing orb, now he no longer knows if this is a hallucination or if it's really happening, but either way he isn't taking any chances.

His question on reality is answered when the grenade explodes. Six isn't sure what he expected the afterlife to look like, but he's pretty sure it isn't full of blinding light with a loud ringing in his ears. He blinks, trying to clear his vision, soon the light begins to dim and the brown swirling world returns. Then he sees something out of the ordinary, standing in front of him are two silhouettes of sangheili imprinted in the air, both wavering in and out of focus. No sooner did he see the aliens, one turns, pulls out an energy sword and charges the other who evades the blade and tries to lift its gun in retaliation. Six doesn't know what makes him do it, probably a gut feeling, but he shakily raises his rifle and fires at the shadowy elite with the gun. He fires a rapid burst at the alien until it is pushed backwards after its shields and active camouflage is destroyed. Standing in front of Six is a spec op elite in its strange curved mask, staring Six down through the slits. Then the second silhouette moves in. The spec op tries to raise its arms in defence, but the sword wielder knocks the arm aside, slicing through the limb as it attempts to intervene before finally the shadowy figure plunges the sword through the spec op's chest. The shadow grips the sword and with a mighty heave, slices it upwards some more, decapitating the spec op and sending it's head soaring over Six's.

Six stared at the strange scene before him, still wondering what had just happened when the shadow turned to Six and like a mirage, the wavering air disappeared, leaving Shress in its place. She hurried over to Six's side and dropped to a kneeling position, and gently took his head in her hands.

"Are you alright?"

Six didn't answer as he thought of what just happened. Shress touched his arm, left, a grenade mysteriously appeared on the very arm Shress just touched, it exploded, leaving Shress and the spec op visible, Shress was always there…Like she knew what was going to happen. His head snapped up as he realized.

"You put a live grenade on me!?"

Shress doesn't appear fazed by his reaction; in fact, she seemed to grin at it. This made Six even more enraged, he tried to sit up so he could try and strangle her, but the moment he moved, his body starts to protest. His muscles contracted, his heart skipped a beat, and his skin burned. Unable to curse, Six just released a pained hiss and fell back against the pipe.

Shress gently touched Six again, and though he is angry, he couldn't help but feel a small feeling of contentment beginning to rise as Shress tenderly touched his skin, something that he had never allowed before. The experience is quite soothing. He had no idea what he thought her hands would feel like, but he didn't expect this. Her skin is warm, firm and smooth, almost like leather. For some odd reason, he just wanted to take his gloves off and feel Shress's skin as well, to see if touching her is as nice as her touching him.

Before he could do anything of the like though, Shress carefully picked him up again and had him lean on her once more as they move to be directly below the Phantom. Once positioned under the bottom portal, Shress reached to her belt and presses a strange looking control. The portal door opened and a light blue beam of light streamed out and enveloped them.

Six felt his stomach churn as they ascend, he never liked grav-lifts, and his recently earned injuries aren't helping at all. As they rise, the Spartan looked at the surroundings, unable to believe his eyes. The once green planet is now brown, black and being licked clean of life by the ever hungry plasma flames. He was still looking all around in shock when they were being lifted back into the ship.

Six quickly took stock of the ship. This was the first time he had been within the Covenant aircraft, so he was eager to scan and learn something new. The main body of the ship is hollow, full of room, obviously designed for troop transport. The light within is a eerie light blue, yet what creeped Six out a little though is that the lights seems to be originating from the hull of the aircraft. As his eyes travelled, they stop at a pile of limp bodies piled in the back of the ship. Corpses of elites, jackals and grunts are piled on top of each other, and if Six looked closely enough, he was pretty sure he can see the slashes that were possibly caused by an energy sword. He turned to Shress, but she didn't look at him or the bodies.

"Who are they?"

"Nobody now."

With her help, Six hobbled over to the front of the ship where there was a large viewport in front of the two seats. Shress gently lowered Six into the seat on the right, it was oval shaped and was clearly made for creatures with bended legs, but Six adjusted his body until he fitted in it snugly. He wished nothing more than to lie down and sleep but the seat kept him in an upright position.

Six had no idea what happened, but it seems just the word 'sleep' had a powerful effect on him. His eyes are starting to droop as his body becoming more relaxed and slowly he began to lose consciousness. A blurry outline entered his view but his eyes refused to focus as Six felt his body begin to shut down. Before he drifted off to slumber, he heard Shress's voice, it sounded softer than usual.

"Rest Michael, you're safe now."

Safe? He was still trying to decipher the meaning of the word when he finally blacked out.

*Shress POV*

Shress was amazed at how fast Six had fallen asleep, but she supposed it made sense, he had been fighting for almost an entire day and pushed himself farther than any other warrior could have. An impressive feat indeed, even by sangheili standards.

At the thought of her people, Shress sighed as she placed herself in the pilot's seat and started the ship. It began to hum softly before it banked right and flew off. She tried to angle as far away from the nearest Covenant ship as possible. But Shress knew capture or death was inevitable, they had to get off the planet somehow, the Phantom can travel in space, but not as far as they needed to go, it also didn't have any food or other supplies. To make matters worse, it's too slow, they could be destroyed in less than a unit, especially if the Covenant released a plasma torpedo.

She sighed slightly as she rubbed her eyes with a free hand. She didn't think her plan this far ahead, to be truthful she didn't expect them to be alive up to this point. She tried to think of something, anything, to get them off the planet, but so far nothing was forthcoming. All the human ships had been destroyed and all the Covenant ships were being carefully guarded, giving them no chance of escape.

Really with no place to go and with no ideas on what to do next, Shress just halted the phantom after a few units of flying and lands it on a desolate piece of land, surrounded by rusted broken machinery, an abandoned scrapyard she supposed, hopefully they wouldn't be spotted here.

Once the ship had landed, Shress just looked down as she placed her hands in her lap as she thought her situation through. She was now a traitor, a heretic, and will be unable to return home. She felt light tears beginning to build behind her eyes. Never again would she be able to feel the heat from Sangheilo's three suns, never again would she ever see her home and never again would she be honoured, she, as well as her entire family, would be eternally disgraced.

Her body convulsed at this. Her father was a much honoured warrior and through him his family was well respected and held in a high standard living. Now, because of her, their line would be severed, her family ordered to no longer produce more young, to produce more infractions like her. She breathed hard, trying her best to keep the tears from falling. She had just sacrificed everything she had, everything she loved, and for what? For the sake of a demon, a human, a monster?

She looked to Michael and flinched slightly at the sight of his face. His body is battered from all the recent pounding he had undergone. His armour looked close to that of a lump of blue clay; the heat of the plasma had licked and moulded it into different styles and waves. Yet in her opinion the most devastating feature was his head. Both of his eyes were black, his cheek had started to puff up, his skin was red and slightly peeling and multiple cuts labelled his face, from his forehead all the way down to his throat, blood was flowing in rivers. If it wasn't for her attuned hearing, which detected his low breathing, Shress would have taken him for dead.

She doesn't know why, but just seeing him like this pained her heart further. She tenderly raised her hand and lightly touched his baked skin. Her talons paused when they made contact and she pulled her hand away while staring at her claws. She began to look back and forth between her body and Michael's. She took in stock his head, body, legs and feet, comparing them to her own for some unknown reason. She shook her head sharply, in an attempt to shake her errant thoughts right out of it.

Why am I doing this? Why am I agonizing myself in this manner?

She sighed as she looked at Michael once more and noticed something different about him, aside from his beaten face. She continued to examine Michael, determined to find whatever it was that is out of place when she finally realized what it was. The fur on his head has grown; she remembered the first time she had seen his face his fur was short enough to allow her to see the top of his head. Now it was covered in a small forest of blackness, sprouting out a little once it was free from the confines of his helmet.

She had no idea why, or what possessed her to do it, but she reaches out and ran her hand through the fur. A smile timidly began to form as she continued to move her hand through the strange feature of the human. It felt weird, yet the prickling sensation it provides was …delightful, she supposed. She continued touching the fur, she has no idea how much time had passed, she was still grinning slightly when she saw Michael's lips move.

"You really like doing that don't you?"

Shress felt herself freeze at those words, feeling extremely foolish and embarrassed at the moment, especially now with her hand still on his head. Slowly, Michael opened his eyes and trained them on her, while slightly looking up at her hand.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she began to move her hand away. "Sorry, I-" she starts to say when Michael interrupted her, "It's alright Shress, it's kind of…nice," he said in an honest yet awkward tone.

Shress couldn't agree more, but hesitantly and much more slowly now, she began to rub her hand over his head once more. Slowly Michael closed his eyes and let out what she hoped was a sigh of content. She smiled mischievously at him.

"Do all humans like to be pet?"

The human's eyes opened wide, "Pet? I'm not being petted." He said, looking like someone who has lost some dignity. Her light laughter not changing his expression

"So what is it I am doing then?"

Michael was silent for a while before he finally replied.

"Patting my hair down."

Shress laughed again at this, and after a while, Michael joined her, adding his own voice to hers. When they ceased laughing though, they looked into each other's eyes as if they could tell what it was that the other was thinking.

Michael looked out the view port, his eyes becoming distant as he let out a puff of air.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

Shress sighed as she looked out the port as well, removing her hand from Michael's head.

"No. It most certainly was not."

Michael sighed as he gazes out towards their desolate surroundings. "I thought not, but I was hoping it was."

Shress had no idea what to say so they remained silent. Their was is pushing them towards the brink of depression until Michael finally broke it.

"So, after all that…does that mean you can't return to the Covenant?"

Shress looked down as she answered, and her voice caught. "Yes…and Sanghelios."

Silence enveloped them, Shress has no idea what else to say and neither did Michael. She was still looking down when she felt something entangle her hand and looked to see Michael holding it. Her first impulse was to snarl and snatch her hand away, as far as she was concerned he was the reason for her troubles. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, not to the only person that was still her friend. And the feeling of his hand enclosed around her hand was comforting but…she wanted more comfort.

Years of solitude had morphed Shress to the point where she believed she could make it through everything, but in this case…she needed reassurance. She leaned a little out of her seat and rested her head against Michael's shoulder. She breathed in his scent; it was now covered by ash and blood, completely different from his male and forest like scent. He shifted his weight a little and let out a pained breath. Afraid of damaging him further, Shress made to move away, but stopped when she felt something on her neck. At first she thought it was another spec op that had snuck on board and was already tensing her muscles when she paused. Whatever it was on her neck, it was moving back and forth, massaging her neck, filling her with a easeful sensation. She soon realized it was Michael's hand, slowly rubbing her muscles and calming her. The sensation felt so nice, she slowly closed her eyes and let out a blissful sigh.

She loved the feel of his hand on her neck, calming and caring for her well-being. She soon began to wonder what it would feel like to have him touch her skin without his gloves on when Michael positioned his head close to her face and asked quietly as if not to disturb her.

"So what now?"

Slowly she opened her eyes and finds herself looking directly into Michael's own vibrant green ones. Despite his bloodied appearance, his green eyes remained the same, dark, yet bright enough for her to see their shade. His eyes held sadness but also something else, a sort of gleam as he gazed at Shress. She sighed before she raised herself up, forcing Michael to remove his hand.

"I don't know Michael."

Michael tilted his head slightly. "You don't have an escape plan?"

"If I did we wouldn't be here would we?" She harshly snapped back.

Michael looked away, causing her to feel horrible, but he spoke before she could. "Well let's start with the basics," here he looked back to her, "What do we have and what do we need?"

Shress shook her head a little before.

"Well first, we need a way off this planet, food, supplies, and a place of sanctuary we can go to." She looked to him in a challenging fashion.

"Do you know where we can find all of those things?"

She was taken aback as Michael looked straight into her eyes, gave her a wide smile and said. "As a matter of fact I do."

*Six POV*

"Just keep going a little further." Six instructed as he struggled to remember the exact route, everything looked so different after it had been glassed. He remembered the area to be surrounded by hills, mountains and great plains of grass, now it was as barren as the surface of the nearby moon.

"Where are we going exactly?" Shress asked as she kept the Phantom low to the ground to try to avoid detection.

"You'll see." He replied cheerfully.

Shress responded by giving him another glare as she demanded more from him. "Why do you irritate me in this manner?"

"Oh I don't know," Six responded in a sarcastic voice, causing Shress to turn to look at him as he continued, "Why did you leave a primed grenade on my arm?"

She withered in her seat in what he guessed is embarrassment, "It wasn't a grenade Michael, just a device to reveal a sangheili in active camouflage."

"A sangheili version of a flash-bang I presume," Michael commented sarcastically.

"Flash-Bang?" Shress thought for a moment before she nodded. "That is a fitting name now that I think of it."

Michael nodded along with her but he still wasn't satisfied. "It might not have been dangerous." He turned to her with narrowed eyes, "But I would have appreciated it if you told me, better yet, why didn't you warn me you were placing an explosive on me!?"

"Well…it wasn't an explosive Michael," She replied with a self-satisfied grin.

"Whatever!" exclaimed an exasperated Six, "You scared me to death when you did that."

Shress only shook her head and chuckled to herself while Six rolled his eyes. An angry Spartan always taught a person a lesson, but Shress was finding it more funny than threatening.

Noticing he had calmed down a little, Shress tried to mollify him. "I am sorry Michael, truly I am, but it was the only way I could lure the special operator into the open."

Six looked back to Shress, "How did you know there was a spec op there?"

"We've been followed by a spec op for some time now Michael, I don't know how long, but long enough for him to learn your name and our relationship with each other."

Six eyes widened at the revelation. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! He got careless, he should have scanned the area of their meeting places before speaking with Shress. Then again creatures with active camouflage had always been difficult to detect.

"How did you find out?"

"The Prophet of Regret let it slip" Shress growled angrily at the name, "They… He made me do horrible things. Things that I can never take back." She continued, the words filled with hatred and a bit of sadness. "He said he had eyes and ears everywhere, after a lifetime of listening to his so called teachings, I knew when he was speaking sincerely enough." She looked back at Six, "Until I met you, sarcasm had never been a practice of any of the Covenant species, so he was being literal when he spoke of himself having eyes and ears everywhere."

"In other words it was based on a hunch," Six summed up after hearing the slight hesitation in her voice.

"But I was correct!" Shress began to argue before stopping when a piercing beeping sounded. Six instantly became alert as well, it had been his experience that whenever something started to beep that's usually a bad sign.

"What is it?" Six queried as he clenched his muscles, trying to ignore the searing pain.

"We're being followed," Shress reported as she looks at her instruments before cursing, "Covenant aircraft are inbound."

"How many?" Six asked, having the crazy notion that they can fight them off.

Shress looked to him, "Looks like all of them."

Six thought for a moment, "If we can find elevated ground, some weapons, a rifle for the both of us, we could hold them off and maybe-"

"Are you insane!?" Shress demanded incredulously as she stared at him, "We'll be killed when they fire the cleansing weapon from one of their space crafts!"

Six looked apologetically at her and shrugged, "Sorry, Spartan habit, always think offence."

Shress shook her head in disbelief. "I admire your determination, but between the two of us and the entire Fleet of Righteous Quality I don't think we would last a unit," she turned back to the view port. "How much further?"

"None," Shress looked quizzically at Six to see him stare at the ground. "We're here, put us down."

Shress looked down as well. "There's nothing here."

"Yes there is." Insisted Six, "Trust me, set us down."

Shress reluctantly followed his command, she clicked the alien symbols, the Phantom landed. As soon as it touched the ground, Six tried to jump to his feet, but instead his weak foot caused him to stumble before Shress caught him. She leant him against the console before she stood herself and supported Six once more.

"Takes us out," Six ordered. Shress let out a growl at being ordered around but she obliged him. As they approached the flap that opens to the brown world before them he looked to the mass of bodies when they had halted.

"Wait, we may need weapons if it isn't here."

Shress propped him against the opening of the flap as she quickly began to search the dead troopers. "Your words aren't very reassuring Michael." She commented as she worked.

Six gave a shrug even though she wasn't looking at him. "I know but as the old saying goes, better safe than sorry."

"I have never heard that before," Shress replied as she walked back and handed him a Plasma Repeater. "But it is sound advice."

Six nodded before he draped his arm around her shoulder. "How much time we have left before the Covenant gets here?"

"I don't know," admitted Shress, "Possibly a few units." Six silently hoped that units are sangheili for minutes and not seconds.

The first thing that hits Six as they step off is the heat. It was so strong it actually causes him to gasp and falter slightly, it was like being hit by a wall of plasma, and he of all people should know how that felt by now.

"Are you alright?" Shress asked as she pulled him up, as she looked down at him with worry in her eyes.

Six waved his hand, "I'm fine, we've got to move now."

Shress looked around, but all she could see was a desolate wasteland. "Where?"

Six pointed with his weapon. "Over there a few dozen feet."

"How far?" she asked as they walked in the direction he had pointed in.

"Just keep going until I say stop," Six commanded as he looked to the skies, trying to see if there was any incoming Covenant craft.

Six couldn't help but feel slightly humiliated as he was being dragged as if he were nothing more than a doll while Shress moved with graceful ease. They travelled what would have been a dozen of human steps in six sangheili paces when Six finally told her to stop.

Shress halted as Six looked intensely at the ground. Shress followed his gaze before he pointed in front of them. "Start banging your feet all over that area."

Shress gave him a strange look before she started to slam her feet against the hard floor. "Michael, if this is your idea of revenge for me making fun of you, this isn't funny nor do we have the time."

"Just keep doing it Shress," Six encouraged, "Keep going until-" he was interrupted when Shress's foot struck what looked like a heap of dirt that made a clanging sound on contact.

Shress stared in wonder at what she felt while Six let out a sigh of relief as he dropped to his knee and started digging. "Yes," he muttered to himself. "It's still here."

"What's still here?" demanded Shress before she saw the answer with her own eyes.

Planted beneath them was a circular steel alloy door about the size of a manhole, blackened and discoloured from the recent glassing process. Six continued to brush the dirt off until he found the small processor on the side of the vault, the screen was cracked and dark, but when Six touched the keys it was still operational as a weak light came on.

Six hesitated for a moment, trying to remember the code when he heard Shress growl agitatedly. "Michael, hurry!"

He glanced up to see her looking off into the distance, where a dozen dots were closing in from the horizon, a large shadow in the skies right behind them.

Six turned back to the door and typed in what he hoped to be the right code: E-4 H-0 Z-3 H-6.

Six silently cheered as he heard the gears grind as they struggled to open the damaged steel entrance, which drew Shress's attention as she lowered herself to look at the monitor. One talon pointed at the screen

"I don't understand. It looks like you just wrote in rubbish."

Six shook his head slightly as he explained. "It's a code, each letter represents something," he pointed to the E, "Epsilon," he moved his finger further down to the H, "Hotel," then the Z, "Zulu," before he stopped at H again, "And Hotel again."

Shress still looked confused, "It still looks like rubbish, what do the numbers represent, and why do you only use the first letter?"

She was interrupted as the door opened wide, revealing a ladder that led into a darkened space.

"I'll explain later," Six says as he looks over his shoulder at the fast approaching Covenant forces, "We have to move."

Cautiously, Shress lowered Six down a ways before he grabbed the rails and painfully lowered himself the rest of the way down, with Shress right behind him. As soon as they were both on the steel floor, the door above them swung shut, while they were alerted that they have been locked in by the sound of grinding gears.

Shress's muscles tensed, but Six ran his hand over her neck and he couldn't help but smile as he felt her relax at his touch, "It's alright, its programmed to do that."

Shress growled, "Well why couldn't they program there to be light here as well?"

"Good point," Six then turned his attention back to the hallway and spoke loudly and clearly. "Light on!"

After a heartbeat of silence, a smooth automated voice responds through nearby speakers "By whose authority?" It caused Shress to tense again.

Six happily soothed her before he called out, "Spartan B-312, Beta company, LW authorize!"

"Scan complete," the voice replied back, "Following previous orders."

Soon light flashed on from the ceiling, so bright it forced Six to cover his eyes while Shress lets out a pained hiss.

The hallway was trashed, wires hung from the ceiling, panels were swinging off the walls and sparks flew in the distance from a busted light. Six frowned lightly at the sight.

"Computer, what caused the damage?"

"Heat and seismic activity from outside of the facility," the smooth voice answered. "Origins: unknown."

"The glassing," Six muttered before he slightly nudged Shress, "Come on, just down the hall."

Shress got a better grip on Six and they stumbled down the hall. They were careful as they step over the fragments of the broken structure, as if they were delicate and even dangerous objects. Six noticed the air was kind of stuffy and heat radiated from the walls, Shress showed no indication of discomfort so he wasn't sure if it was just him or if she was just being gung ho. Gung ho, Six smiled slightly, that's a new word for her.

"What is this place and how did you come of it?" Shress finally asked, breaking the silence.

"It's an ONI facility," He saw Shress open her mandibles but he knew what she was going to ask and pre-empted her. "ONI are the people who are charged with handling secrets, supporting black ops, and the emplacement of spies, they are here to protect the UNSC, but most people don't trust them."

She looked quizzically at him, "Are you a part of this ONI?"

Six laughed lightly at this. "No, not any-more. I prefer to fight in the open rather than in the shadows."

"So how did you come across it?" Shress asked.

Six's smile diminishes as he replied, "I was originally stationed on our colony Mamore when Noble Team needed a new spartan, since I was the closest, the UNSC sent for me, they wanted to keep my presence secret so I could be a surprise for the supposed rebel faction here, to do that, they had me come in through the secret way, the ONI way."

"And you believe this place houses a craft we can use to escape?" Shress asked now with excitement in her voice.

Six began to answer when they both jumped at the sound of banging against metal. They turned around, guns raised, but the steel door at the end of the passage held strong as whatever it was on the other side of the door continued to bang against it.

"Come on," Six said as he lowered his weapon, "Let's hurry."

Shress didn't argue as she wrapped her arm around Six once more and they begin to walk at a fast pace. They made multiple twists and turns as Six directed Shress through the underground maze until finally they reached the hanger.

The room was large, big enough to fit an entire army within. There were massive alcoves for tanks, trucks, and air vehicles set into the walls. The dull concrete was still holding strong but had changed to a slightly different colour from the recent glassing process, but other than that there appeared to be nothing wrong except for one thing. It was completely empty. The large room was completely bare, all the tools, equipment and most importantly, the ships were long gone; there wasn't even a puddle of spilled oil left.

Six cursed as he kicked futilely at the wall, causing him to fall in pain as fire sparked in his foot. Shress tried to help him up but he remains knelt on the ground, angry with himself.

"I'm such an idiot," he groaned, "I should have known ONI would have taken all the ships, I just trapped us against the wall with no way out."

He refused to look up, to look into Shress's face in the moment of his greatest blunder that would cost them their lives. She was his only friend and he had just led her to her death, what was wrong with him?

He heard movement and slowly looked up to see Shress crouched in front of him a comforting hand laid on his burnt armour.

"Michael," she said. "It's alright, we have all made mistakes today, but what you have done isn't a bad thing."

Six looked into her eyes and was surprised to see the truth of her words within them. "How can you say that?" he asked in disbelief. "We're dead now! I've just led you into a kill zone with no way to escape, how is that not a bad thing?" He looked regretfully down at the floor, "All I've done today is watch my friends die and now I led you into this as well."

"Then you honour me," Six's head shot up at these words as she continued, "You have presented me with an opportunity to die gloriously on the field of battle, a rare event for a female, and that shall be remembered for all time, thanks to you."

Six felt his jaw drop, "Are you kidding me? A few minutes ago you were calling me a lunatic for suggesting such a tactic to you, but now you're saying it's glorious?"

Shress smiled warmly at him and touched his cheek, causing him to shiver a bit. Her warm leather like skin was very comforting and very pleasant in his opinion.

"I was just trying to get you to feel better," Shress admitted, still smiling.

Six smiled back, "Well it worked." And without a second thought he leaned towards her and wrapped her in a hug. Shress wrapped her own arms around him as well, although she was careful not to damage him further. With his mask off, Six was able to press his face against Shress's neck, feel her warmth and her lovely skin. Shress in turn placed her jaws on top of his head and slightly began rubbing it against his hair. Six didn't want to leave this position; it felt so good, so nice and so safe, but at that snatched peaceful moment they heard the explosion. It cause them to look to the doorway as they heard the triumphant bloodthirsty howls of various Covenant aliens.

"Computer, what was that?" Six demanded.

"Hostile vectors have entered the facility," the dull voice replied, "Plasma presence suggests the intruders are of Covenant origin."

"No kidding." Six muttered, "Seal off all doors and lock them."

"Commencing." The voice said, and as if to prove its words, the doors to the hanger closed, the large lock on it swung into place, but Six knew it wouldn't hold against the Covenant.

Six sighed and looks to Shress who looked just as unhappy, but she stood and offered her hand. "Ready for the next battle?"

"Why," he asked, "Are you getting tired?" with a grin on his face to which she eagerly returned.

He reached up to take her hand but stopped, eyes wide in surprise as he stared upwards. Shress noticed and cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

Six didn't answer, instead he he spoke to the computer. "Computer, what's that on the roof?"

Shress looked up as well and saw what has gotten Six's attention. Hanging from the ceiling was a Prowler, in fact, if Six's eyes weren't deceiving him; it looked like the very Prowler that had brought him to Reach.

"Winter-class prowler, the UNSC 'Silence', serial code: 998-"

"Is it functioning?" interrupted Six.

"Yes," replied the automaton, "It is fully functional, prepared for flight and-"

"Bring it down and prep it for dust off, immediately!" Six commanded as he got back to his feet with the help of Shress.

"Affirmative, following orders." With that, Six heard the sounds of clinking chains and watched gleefully as the ship was slowly brought down.

The spacecraft was in mint condition, the body black, lean and deadly. The Prowlers were considered 'The Beasts' of ONI since only their operatives were allowed to fly them. It was small but it had a galley, bedroom, some cryo-tubes and a slipspace drive. An answer to Six's and Shress's prayers.

As soon as it touched down, Six gently pushed Shress forward with his remaining arm. "Hurry, go!"

They make their way over to the spacecraft, faster than ever now, a ramp opened in the rear, allowing them to run inside.

The interior was a plain old steel colour with circuitry visible as lights flashed. Shress looked at the bloodstream of the ship, but Six hurriedly pushed her some more, "Come on, all the way down to the front."

Shress followed his instructions; she lead the way while Six continued to hobble behind her. She occasionally looked into open doorways, fascinated by the human ship, but Six kept moving her along, constantly reminding her that they needed to move, now.

The last door opened and revealed the command deck of the ship. Three monitors in front of a whole lot of flashing lights and a large view port, allowing them to see out of the front of the ship. Six went around Shress and limped to the nearest screen and sat down. His fingers typing commands even before the seat took his considerable weight.

He sensed Shress walking over to see what he is doing as his fingers type, a hundred words in less than thirty seconds, entering codes and guidelines faster than the human eye, or in this case he supposed, the sangheili eye could follow.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Getting ready to fly this thing," he then motioned with his head. "Get on the last console, it's the weapons system."

Shress quickly moved forward and sat but paused, unsure what to do next until Six called out to her. "See that small box in front of you on the screen?" He doesn't wait to hear a yes, "Touch it and type in my code, Spartan B-312, Beta company, LW authorize." Six couldn't help but feel frustrated as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Shress tentatively typed in the code; she had yet to master the human alphabet system and numerals, and it showed.

Six is about to get up to help her when he sees the explosion. The door to the hanger is blown out of the way and streaming through it are Covenant troops, from brutes to grunts, they are all there, all spreading out and are all ready to kill.

"Shress!" Six yells, "Did you do it?"

"Yes, now what!?" she calls back.

"See the twin looking laser things on the screen?"

"Yes," Shress barely says when a brute chieftain howls and the troops open fires. The Prowler is pelted by plasma and needles as the Covenant open fire. Six fears the glass of the view port would be smashed but it holds even as the energy rounds hit and slowly start eating their way in.

"Press it!" Six screams as his computer starts reporting damages.

"I did, now what?!" Shress screams back.

"Touch the screen and shoot!"

Shress taps the glass and no sooner did she do this, twin 40mm coilguns on either side of the craft ports are pushed out of the holes they were hidden in and send a burst in the direction where Shress has pressed the screen. Getting the idea now, she begins touching multiple points on the screen, going at such a fast pace that the guns are having trouble keeping up with her. Under her devastating barrage, brutes, jackals, grunts and elites begin to fall; Six notices her winch whenever one of her rounds strikes an elite. He focuses on the task at hand again, he finds a small radio and holds it against his mouth.

"Computer!" Six yells into a small speaker, "Open the hangar doors."

"Commencing," the voice replies. Giant unseen doors opens in front of them, letting in the newly formed desert air that blows some of the lighter Covenant forces off their feet, Six couldn't help but grin, seeing the jackals fly squawking past the viewport. Seeing their opportunity, Six presses more buttons as he yells to Shress, "Hold on to something!" before gunning the engines.

Shress barely grabs the armrests on her chair before they took off. They squeeze through the hanger doors, slightly scratching the side before shooting off through the air like a missile, the speed that are travelling at is considered dangerous by the standard rule book, but Six figures that since he is a Spartan and Shress is of a tougher species, than they can survive the fast ascent.

As they travelled upwards, the black skies faded to a light blue as they continued their journey. Six lets out a grunt of pain as the G force placed enormous pressure on all of his wounds. It was all he could do to prevent himself from letting out a stream of curses. He glanced at Shress and sees she too is pressed deep into her seat as they continued to travel at their extreme velocity. Finally Six looked back just in time to see the light blue turn black again, but this blackness was now littered with stars. The engines begin to decrease their output, having lost a lot of energy due to the speedy takeoff. The artificial gravity was automatically switched on and the ship soon began to drift.

Six glanced at the radar and let out a sigh of relief. Most of the Covenant fleet was positioned farther west of their position where they continued to glass the planet. They weren't out of danger yet, but Six allowed himself to slump in his seat, as he let out an exhausted sigh as he turned to see Shress look similarly tired.

Yet when they looked at each other, something seems to snap and simultaneously, they began to laugh. Their quiet chuckles soon turned into full scale hysterics as they laughed and laughed and laughed. Six had no idea why they are laughing and the fact just cracked him up even more. Shress's form of laughter sounded hilarious to Six as well, a strange high pitch sound mixed with a small whistling that just sounded unnatural yet logical at the same time. He started to wonder if they had just lost their mind through the craziness they had just endured, but he shook his head as he gasped, at this point he didn't care why it had happened, the fact that it just had happened was all that mattered.

Shress soon ceased her chuckles as well, her mandibles open wide and close every so often, something Six guessed was their version of gasping. Finally she looked at him and they smiled at each other before she asked. "Now what?"

Six just wanted to laugh again at her lack of formal words but he no longer had the energy to do so, he just shook his head and looked at the monitor. The numbers and reports his eyes scan was enough to instantly wipe the smirk off his face.

Shress sat up straight as she noticed the change in Six's mood.

"What's wrong?"

Six stared dumbstruck at the computer some more before he sighed and swung his chair around to face Shress. "Damage is bad, the slipspace drive has been slightly damaged, and so are the cryo-tubes. We also don't have enough supplies to make it to any nearby UNSC facility, but thankfully the stealth systems are fine." Six pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him before he looked out the window, a low hum coming from the hull.

Is this their fate? To float through space and slowly die either from hunger, thirst or suffocation once the air supply runs out?

Shress rose from her seat and walked over until she was standing next to Michael and knelt so they can be at eye level as she speaks.

"I'm guessing this slipspace drive is what makes your spacecraft move at faster than light speeds, correct?" she inquired.

Six nodded, to which she continued. "Can't you fix it?"

Six shook his head this time. "Not without a hazmat suit, the radiation the machine is giving off is enough to kill a person if they are not careful."

"What's radiation?" She asked, now confused about the new word.

"Small harmful particles that can harm a person, make them very ill and cause them to die," Six replied.

Shress looked away as she replied quietly, "I've been a part of a lot of raiding parties." She mused. Before she turned back to him. "This drive is located in the centre of the ship, correct?"

"Yes," Six answered slowly.

"Well, I guess my armour can be counted as a…hazmat suit, When we enter the center of a human ship, we always activate our shields for there's always something within that would kill the Unggoy every time we send them in there, radiation I suppose. I have always assumed that it is similar to when we work on the reactors on our ships, though the Huragok have always shielded everyone..." She trailed off.

Six sat up straighter as he gazed at Shress, "Are you sure you can be protected in your armour?" He asks, suddenly fearful for her life.

She nodded her head confidently. "I'm sure."

"Are you really, really-"

Shress snarled slightly, interrupting Six, "I'm not a youngling Michael, I'll be alright."

Six continued to stare at her before he gently tried to probe further. "You are certain you can fix the drive?"

"Yes, maybe even better it," Six gave her a questioning glances before she elaborated. "Your technology is ancient compared to the Covenant-"

"Geez, thanks," Six said sarcastically which extracted a tired giggle out of Shress.

"Anyway" she continued, "I watched our…Engineers I believe you call them?" Six nodded his head, "I have watched them as they disassemble and reassemble your technology, I have even witnessed them change your drive into one that can match the likes of our most grand spacecraft. It's easy now that I think about it, I won't even require tools."

Six thought for a moment, it sounds almost too good to be true. Shress could repair the drive and if it was as good as she claims it would be, then there would be no need for them to use the cryo-tubes and they could make a much faster getaway as well.

He saw Shress stare at him, as she waited for his answer. He reluctantly sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please," he begged her, "Please be careful."

Shress gently wraps her talons around Six's hands and comforted him.

"I will."

Out of impulse, Six leant forward and Shress moved as well to meet him. They hug once more, hands feeling the tough plates of their armour, both wished to touch the other. Yet there was something else going on with Six, suddenly being this close to Shress caused something to change within him as he worried that something may go wrong. At the thought of losing Shress, he shuddered and does something that completely surprised even himself; he leant further in and pressed his lips gently against Shress's neck.

Shress stiffened and pulled back, looking at him strangely, "What was that?"

"Uh, what was what?" Six said back, trying to hide his embarrassment as he wished for his helmet to cover his rising flush.

Shress continued to stare at him, "I thought...I felt…" her words fade away as she stood and stuttered, "I…I need to go get started on the drive, uh, right now."

"Alright," Six replied, as he tried to sound casual, "And I'll, uh, be here, checking over statistics and…stuff."

Shress jerkily nodded, "Alright, I'll…see you soon."

"Yes," Six said, too quickly. "Real soon."

They smile a little at each other before Shress turns and quickly strode out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Six turned back to the monitor and slammed his head against the counter.

"YOU IDIOT!" he mumbled loudly at himself.

What were you thinking!? You just made things worse, more awkward in fact! Why did you do it!? No spartan, in their entire career would have done what you did! Besides, she's an alien! Even if you want to, there is no way you can-

Six sat up and shook the question away from his brain. Too much, it is too much to take in all at once.

"You're just relieved," Six said to himself, "Relieved that you're alive and that she survived, your friend, your only friend."

He sighed, still beating up his mind over the issue as he looked out the window and felt himself stop breathing for a moment. The planet of Reach was in ruins, desert storms and lightning danced across the planet. The atmosphere was close to being destroyed, water was nowhere to be seen and smoke continued to fill the skies.

But what caught his attention was a marking on the surface, a Covenant etching. It could barely be seen, the mark had long since been made and was starting to fade, but the grove itself was still visible, making it all too easy for Six to see it. He wanted to deny it, to think that his mind was playing tricks on him, but he knew that it was no mistake. He knew that symbol, it was the first one that Shress had taught him.

A large circle…With three slashes running through the middle.

The mark of the La'Vdamee family.

Anyway Verbus here, in case JF forgot his own A.N here's a little note.

We've changed the tensing around so combat is present tense and everything else is past tense. Let us know what you think.

Please Read and Review.

P.S hope you enjoyed having the cliff hanger resolved.

This is Jtf0012 here. If you have any questions send them to PyreElergy. He is our lore master.

Jtf0012 out.


	16. New course

16\. New Course

*New Course*

*Six POV*

Six could believe an alien civilization is waging a genocidal war against humanity. He could believe a fellow spartan can fight a hunter in hand to hand combat with the possibility of success. He could believe all it takes to kill a large brute is the use of a single small caliber bullet.

He could not however believe it was Shress that killed thousands of people in the destruction of New Alexandria…and his teammate Kat.

He rubs his face and cringes a bit as he feels the stinging pain, the wound reminds him of his battle just hours ago, but it feels like months ago, decades even. Shress saved him then, and yet evidence points out that she glassed the planet, maybe even started the whole glassing sequence.

He prays that there is a mistake, but all intelligence gathered concerning the Covenant and everything that Shress has told him taught him one thing; to glass a planet is considered a glorious task among the Covenant, and it's usually marked by the one who did it.

Six felt confused before when he couldn't tell where Shress's allegiance lies, he thought her saving him answers that. But now doubt once again is coursing through his body.

Did she bring me up here to capture me? Did she plan on blowing the ship up? Was this all just one big sick ruse to unnerve and drive me insane?

The ship gives a shudder, causing Six to look back at the computer and starts scanning the rear point cameras. There is nothing on either side of the ship, nor did a meteor hit them. He ponders for a while wondering what caused the movement when he notices a small message at the bottom corner of the screen.

Shaw-Fujikawa drive is now active.

Six checks the time on the monitor and feels his eyes widen slightly. Shress fixed the drive; probably the most complex piece of equipment humanity has ever assembled, with no tools in less than ten minutes.

If Six wasn't becoming paranoid at the moment he would have been impressed.

He sighs once more as he tries to sort his feelings out, trying to decide which would be best to use when confronting Shress, hurt, sorrow, anger, or hatred. Six feels his heart starting to ache after the last word, for some reason, to think of Shress in such a way is an unthinkable concept to him.

He starts drumming his fingers against the counter as he feels anxiety starting to settle over him as he tries to figure out what to say. He has to say something; he has to know, not only for the sake of their friendship but also for the sake of his very sanity.

He hears the depressurization of the doors and turns around in his seat. Striding in is Shress, who looks quite pleased with herself. The thought of the upcoming conversation suddenly fills Six up with guilt.

"I think I fixed the drive, and even improved it a little." She says as she pulls her mandibles together, giving her the appearance of someone with a smug look.

Six feels his throat suddenly dry up and wishes he could get some water, any kind of liquid, even recycled water, but Shress is standing in front of him. He soon feels as if it is he is an ONI interrogator getting ready to strike at Shress with verbal blows. When he thought of talking to Shress earlier, he felt anger and hurt, but now all he is feeling is fear at her reaction.

Shress tilts her head slightly, "Michael? Is there something wrong?"

Six chokes a little wondering how to start, what to say.

Shress approaches with concern in her eyes, "You're injuries aren't ailing you, are they?"

Her gentleness and care for him isn't helping. He gulps once, twice, before he decides to be blunt and just say it.

"Shress…Did you glass the planet?"

His words immediately take effect on the sangheili before him. She stumbles away as if she has been struck, her mandibles widen and her eyes take on one of remorse, sadness, and a hint of anger in their gleam. The sight for some reason made Six feel sick, making him feel like he's the one in the wrong here.

Shress stares at him before looking out the view portal and sees what was left of Reach, but in particular the large land mass with her name engraved on it.

Her whole form starts to shiver as she looks down and Six wants nothing more than to rush forward and comfort her, but he holds himself back. He needs to be sure he can trust her, needs to know that everything they have done with each other, everything they had sacrificed for each other wasn't based on a lie.

Finally Shress looks at him, her eyes avoiding his so he doesn't see too deep into them, "Michael…I…I'm sorry."

Six sighs inwardly, he didn't want to do it but he forces his voice to say the words, "Why Shress, I need to know…If I can trust you."

Shress looks him in the eye now; remorse is now replaced with a cold fury, one that he remembers seeing when they first met face to face. He didn't feel it, but his body slowly tenses up as if knowing there might be danger nearing.

"If you can trust me?" She finally hisses out, "After everything I've done, everything I left behind, do you really believe this has all been a trick?" Her tone is a few chords away from shouting.

Six tries to remain calm and reasonable as he starts to list the facts, "Shress, all I know is that your name is written on the side of the planet, right where New Alexandria is located." He looks at her face, "Where we last saw each other."

She begins to growl, "It was the Spec Op Michael! That's the only explanation."

Six sighs as he prepares to say the words he knew will hurt her the most, "You once told me you would do anything to gain glory, for yourself and your family." His voice breaks a bit before he licks his lips and continues, "You told me there is nothing more glorious than cleansing a planet."

She stares at him in mute shock before snarling, "You don't trust me, at all, and all this time, all this time I thought you did…" He could see moisture forming in her eyes but he knew it was born from anger rather than sadness.

Six feels like utter trash as he says again, "Why Shress? Tell me why and I'll judge from there."

"You'll judge?" She asks, "I thought you trusted my judgment."

"I do," Six begins, "But I need to know why."

"And if I don't answer?" She challenges.

Six couldn't reply; he didn't like the options that question left him.

She snarls before saying, "Turn this ship around and leave me on the planet if you don't trust me then."

Now Six feels anger building as well, "It's a simple question, Shress, just answer it."

"I won't and I won't travel with someone who clearly sees me as his enemy!" She says fiercely.

"I don't see you as my enemy," Six counters, "I just need this answer."

"Why, so you can know if you trust me or not?" She demands.

"I need to know why so many people died by your hand Shress, including one of my teammates, one of my sisters," Six finally says in a loud voice.

Shress stares at him for a bit before growling out once more, "I'm sorry to leave you disappointed then."

She turns and starts heading to the door, Six has no idea where she was going, but he didn't want her to leave, something within is telling him he couldn't let her leave, almost as if he was dependent on her.

Six painfully stands and says, "Shress, please just answer the question. I don't want to lose you."

The words stop her advancement as she stands there, pondering his words. Minutes pass, but neither move, not Six or Shress, each as still as statues.

Finally Shress looks over her shoulder, not all the way so he could see one of her silver eyes as she asks, "Why?"

Six lets out a heavy sigh, "You're all I have left Shress, the only good thing I have left." He continues staring at the back of her helmet, "I want you to stay; I don't want to lose you, not again, not ever."

Shress's figure shakes again before she looks over her shoulder fully and stares at him in his eyes and she looks taken aback when she sees the tears that are forming in Six's eyes but he didn't care at that moment, he is suddenly feeling desperate. He lets go of his pride and stands looking at Shress, wondering what she will say.

Shress slowly turns around as she asks, "Is that true?"

Six nods, "I want to trust you, I want you to come with me…I want my last and only friend to come with me."

Shress looks away for a moment before her slit eyes meet Six's again, her own eyes growing wet a little as she says, "I didn't want to kill anyone that night." Six nods his head and gestures for her to continue. She sighs as she says, "Michael…I would never willingly hurt you, but on that night I was forced to."

Six sighs as he replies, "No one can force you to do anything Shress."

She looks up at him, the pain renewed in her eyes as she cries, "Yes they can and they did!" She calms down slightly as she looks down towards the floor, "That Spec Op reported directly to The Prophet of Regret. The Hierarch knew the moment I got back to the Covenant what we… What I was guilty of. He took me to the bridge of his flagship and he…he…" She trails off, clawed hands balling into tight fists.

She looks back at Six, a new flame of rage burning bright in her eyes, "He taunted me in front of everyone!" She spat out, obviously furious, "He mused in front of me, in front of everyone, that he saw the 'destruction of the demons' in New Alexandria and that I was to be the one to do it, all while the cleansing weapon was charging."

Michael opens his mouth to say something but Shress just continues, oblivious to his rising concern for her, "He said he had a vision…" Her voice sounds softer than before, as if she is reliving the memory right in front of him. "That it was due to his holy power that he was able to see what lies beneath your helmet. He said that you were a monster with no soul and no consciousness, that you were nothing but a demon that needs to be exterminated, and that I was to be the one to do it."

Six feels his stomach drop; he couldn't help but feel responsible for all that Shress has just said, all that she has just revealed. "Shress, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Shress turns back to the still burning husk of a planet in the viewport behind her, orange light from molten rock outlining her form, "I have made many mistakes in the last few days Michael. I have killed thousands of innocents, disgraced my own name and honor, and doomed my family line to extinction." Her voice seems small, almost broken from all that she has revealed, as she turns back to him, head low. "They will shame my family, you know. My mother and father… They are going to destroy our lineage to prevent any more infractions like me..."

The fate sounds horrible, and worse, she knows it's going to happen, especially now, because of him. No spy would ever make a sacrifice that great, especially if that person is as honorable as Shress.

"...But I do not regret saving you." She says confidently, standing straight looking him squarely in the eyes. "I refuse to be a part of it any longer Michael. I will keep my honor, for that is the one thing they can not take away from me."

Six carefully moves forward, causing Shress to look toward him as she wonders what he is doing. Steadily, the spartan walks towards her, slightly stumbling from his injuries but she holds out her arm and he grabs it for support. Six's hand remains locked on Shress's arm as they look into each other's eyes. Shress isn't sure how, but she realizes the message Six is trying to send her. Without hesitation she steps closer and they wrap each other in an embrace. Once more Six places his face against her neck while she rests her head on top of his.

Six lets out a sigh of contentment from the contact before saying, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for doubting you Shress."

Shress lowers her mouth a little until her maw brushes his ear, "It is alright Michael…I probably would have done the same thing if we switched our positions," Six has no idea why, but he shivers slightly when he feels her mandibles move against his skin. He wasn't afraid of her, he was…nervous?

He didn't think much of it as it was his turn to nuzzle her neck, he feels tempted to kiss her again but he still has no idea how she felt about the first one. He becomes nervous once more and that is enough to cause him to break away from her, reluctantly so, the feel of her skin against his face felt so great.

She looks disappointed too but hides it well as she next asks, "So where do we go now?"

Six thinks for a moment before saying, "Well, unless you know any other place we can go, I suppose we can head to…Earth." He finally says and glances up to see her reaction.

He watches her mandibles open wide as well as her eyes as she registers his words. For years the Covenant has been hunting for Earth, making it their obsession to find it, believing to destroy the human race would mean destroying their home world. That has been Six's original plan and with his trusting issues settled, he now feels confident in Shress keeping his world's location a secret.

Shress looks down in a shy like manner before looking up at Six once more, "I know we just…discussed it, but…do you really trust me that much to take me to Earth?"

Six shrugs, "Well where else are we going to go? Most of our colonies are…" His voice dies as he tries to think of something to say, but Shress knows what he is going to say and finishes the thought for him as she lowers her head, "Glass."

Six gulps before nodding and saying, "Shress, I trust you with my life, it was stupid of me to think otherwise a few minutes ago." Here it was his turn to look down, "I hope you can forgive me for that."

Shress lays a hand on his shoulder as she responds, "Of course." In such a warm voice that Six instantly cheered up. He looks up at her and she looks down at him, Six feels slightly annoyed by this, as he's used to being the tallest person around, but with her, he doesn't mind that much.

Breaking eye contact, Six turns back to the console behind him and slides back into the chair. As he starts typing in commands, he asks, "So how long will it take us to get to Earth if you "improved" the slip space drive?"

Shress chuckles at the sarcasm in his voice as she thinks for a moment, "I do not know…how far is a unit by a human's standard measurement?"

Six pauses in his typing as he looks back at Shress, "I thought you used units to measure the time?"

Shress merely gazes at him before replying, "We used units to measure just about everything…Do humans not do the same?"

Six shakes his head, "No, humans have different ways of measuring the time, and length of an object or the distance between two points."

Shress tilts her head slightly, "Then…how do you keep track of all those calculations without becoming confused?"

"Oh, it's confusing all right." Agrees Six.

"Then why don't you use a single system for measurements?"

Six shrugs, "I don't know, I guess people just prefer to use whatever method they find easier for them."

Shress shakes her head, "Well…if I have to guess, then how long would it take this craft to reach Earth without the modifications I made?"

"With this Prowler?" Six asks before pondering, "I would say about a month if we were to take a straight shot, two if we run into any technical troubles along the way."

Now it was Shress's turn to think before concluding, "I believe it may take only a few days to reach our destination."

"A few days?!" Six could hardly believe it, Reach is at least ten light years away from Earth, the fastest it takes to travel is a little under a month, but a few days? That's just ridiculously unbelievable.

Six checks the monitor again before saying, "Well we definitely have enough food and supplies to last us the trip, the cryo tubes are damaged, but I guess we won't need them."

"Cryo tubes?" Shress asks next.

"I'll explain later." Six says before he yawns, "Let me get us going first and uh, I hope you won't mind me sleeping."

Shress shakes her head, "Not at all," She said as she steps up next to Six and peers at what he is doing.

Six enters in a random slipspace trajectory away from earth and the remaining inner colonies as per the Cole Protocol and couldn't help but feel relief beginning to build every time his fingers strike a key. Once he enters in the activation key, he will be away from Reach, away from the fighting and death for the first time since he arrived.

The spartan chuckles a bit at the irony of the situation while typing on the computer in front of him. Here he is following the Cole Protocol to the letter, while harboring a member of the 'hostile' nonhuman race that said order is intended to protect humanity from.

He hesitates as his finger hovers over the icon 'enter.' Does he trust her? He looks at her out of the corner of his eye, and for some reason, just by seeing her, just by thinking about her, he knew the answer. With a quick "click" he presses the button.

Six feels the familiar sensation beginning to take over. The hair on the back of his neck begins to rise, he is slowly being pushed back into his seat and the view ports are starting to dim, blocking out the stars.

He sees Shress tensing as she glances around in what he guesses is confusion before he says, "I would hang on to something if I were you." Shress gives him a strange look before grabbing onto the back of the copilot chair.

Six feels himself being pushed into the folds of the leather as the slipspace drive charges up for the jump. At the last moment Six looks out the view port before the image disappears entirely.

He watches what used to be Reach as it completes its rotation once more. The pleasant world that many people have called the jewel of the UNSC is now gone. All that is left is a scorched husk of a planet that doesn't look a thing like its former self. The oceans have been dried up, the land burned and countless people died meaningless deaths for a false 'Great Journey.'

Six didn't want to be on Reach, he never wanted to be part of a team, he prefers to work on his own just as he always had. Now as he leaves, he realizes Reach has become a part of him, he may not have been trained or lived there like the Spartan II's, but when you risk your very life for something you tend to grow close to it. It is also the burial place of his newfound brothers and sister. Not since training has he come to rely on or become close to anyone, for years he made it on his own. That was one thing Reach did for him, retaught him the art of teamwork. Six thinks of Shress, Reach has also taught a whole new concept of teamwork, one that might actually help save humanity.

That is his final thoughts as he hears the boom and he is pushed against the seat. Everything outside is now gone, shrouded in black space, but not their space, a different dimension to be exact.

They are in slip space.

*Shress POV*

Shress is reeling from the force of what she is assuming is the jump before grabbing a piece of metal pipe hanging above her. She hangs on with a tight grip, causing the piece of machinery to bend as she applies pressure to keep herself from being thrown back.

Finally the force slowly disappears and Shress is allowed to loosen her grip. She breaths a silent sigh of relief as she turns back to face Michael.

"Now I understand why you humans call travel through the warp space a jump, that's what it feels like is happening when you travel through such methods." She says with a smile, feeling happy to be away from the planet, away from the Covenant.

The human doesn't reply, Shress steps forward to take a closer look when he begins to fall out of his seat. Moving quickly, Shress catches Michael, brings him closer to her and props him up against her knee. He is barely breathing and his eyes are closed.

"Michael!" She calls in fear, but the spartan slowly opens his eyes as he stares up at Shress.

His green eyes narrow as if he is trying to focus before he lets out a sigh and offers her a weak smile before saying, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was."

Shress lets out an exasperated sigh before pulling him close to her chest, feeling happy to know there is nothing wrong with him. She feels Michael trying to hug her back, a near impossible feat with him pressed up against her armor and her knee. Suddenly the memory goes through her head, the two of them hugging before she feels a wet yet pleasant sensation on her neck, she forces the thought away as she attempts to focus on the present. She slowly pulls him away and gently helps him back to his feet.

She grows concerned again when she sees his legs actually shaking so she has him lean against her. He resisted for a moment, trying to stand on his own as he mutters, "I'm fine." His small act for independence earned him a snarl from Shress until he, reluctantly, places an arm around Shress's shoulders and leans against her.

"And you scold me for acting alone." She says accusingly as she looks down on the human.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Defends Michael as he looks up at her with mock hurt in his eyes.

Shress sighs and shakes her head, Males, she thought, They are all the same when it comes to their pride.

"So where are your dwelling quarters?" She finally asks him.

Michael frowns slightly, "My what?"

"Where do you rest?" She tries again.

Michael points to the door, "Down the hall, it should be the first door on the left."

Shress nods and pulls him up a little more as she follows his instructions as she proceeds towards the door, the portal already open from when they arrived. Shress reminds herself to ask Michael how they work exactly before focusing on the task. As far as she can tell the ship, the prowler she remembers Michael calling it, is a sleek and narrow vessel with the hallway they have hobbled into making up its main body. Along the corridor are a total of six doors, one on the right is the hatch to the outside, the one in the back leads to the engine room, and now she guesses the first door on her left are the dwelling quarters.

She pauses at the door; it didn't open as she got closer like how the doors on her people's craft had. She stands there, unsure how to work it, unlike the Covenant ships she has served on, the panel on the right had multiple buttons and all in the humans strange numeral system and not a single command was listed. Finally Michael lazily raises his hand and types in a few numbers, the numerals 2-5-3-9-1.

"Use this code if you want to explore the ship," Michael says as he allows his arm to drop.

"Why do you humans make things so complicated?" Shress demands as the door opens and they step inside.

Shress quickly looks the room over before becoming certain there is no danger within. She then does another sweep, slightly unsure of what to make of the room. It has what looks like a bed pushed into one corner and a strange looking table pushed into the other, both resting on metallic legs, not hover technology that is common on Sanghelios. The floor is covered in a strange fabric that is colored red and looks like the fur of some creature. There are two additional openings that she peeks into as they pass them; one is no more than a smaller room with what looks like a chest with strange fabric poking out from them. The other room has strange furnishing, consisting of what looks like a large bowl in the corner, a smaller basin on a counter and an even larger container taking up a lot of space in one side of the room. She shakes her head in wonder; she has a lot of things to ask Michael about.

She glanced nervously at the bed, unsure if it would support the weight of her friend, but carefully she lowered him down on the covers, tensing when she heard the legs groan before it disappeared. She sighs as she looks down at Michael who looks as if he is already fast asleep. She runs a hand over his head in one quick stoke before turning to leave when Michael's voice stops her, "Shress?"

She pauses and snarls at herself, feeling foolish again for messing with his fur. Slowly she turns around to face Michael who is now sitting up and seems to be studying the bed he is on, looking nervous.

"What is it?" She asks, wondering why he looks concerned.

His green eyes look into hers before he replies, "Nothing, it's just that this is an officer's bed…but I suppose it's alright, I'm the highest rank here."

"Oh, really?" Teases Shress giving him an annoyed glance.

He chuckles lightly before looking up at her again, "Can you help me with something?"

Shress steps forward, eager to assist in any way she could, "Of course, I'll help you with whatever you need."

Michael smiles in gratitude as he asks, "Can you help me take off my armor?"

Shress feels her mandibles opening, her eyes widening and her form starting to shake. Did he just ask me to help undress him? This is a common chore for house mistresses whose husbands need assistance when they put on or take off their armor. But the situation she is in isn't common, house mistresses are mated to their husbands, Shress and Michael…We're friends, she tries to tell herself, or are we? The fact that he is asking her to help remove his armor…is that an invitation for mating among humans? And what was it he did earlier? She felt him do something to her neck, a wet yet pleasant like sensation, it wasn't a lick, she has been licked before, but something…alien, was that a sign of desire?

No! She mentally shouts when she feels a strange emotion urging her to the human, I don't want to mate, or be a house mistress, not now! How could Michael even demand that of me after everything we've been through, after I told him of my feelings toward those places in my society? Yet something is telling Shress that this is not what Michael had meant. Yet she wants to, her body wants to be close to him, to always be hugging him, to always be touched by his gentle hands, and to always have the reassurance of having him by her side every step of the way. But not now, she wants to be a warrior first, one who can make it on her own without help… Even if Michael did help her a few times before.

"Uh, Shress?" The question brings her back to reality as she looks up at the human who is now looking at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

Shress takes a deep breath, wondering how she should answer, trying to decide if she truly does harbor feelings towards the alien being before her.

Noticing her prolonged silence, Michael then says, "If you don't want to, that's ok, I'll manage," with that he twists his body and starts disassembling a small part of his suit on his arm, gritting his teeth slightly from pain she supposes.

Now Shress is confused, does this mean he is now withdrawing the invitation of mating? But before she could think anything further, she hears a pop and a hiss and looks just in time to see Michael remove a small piece of his amour and peel off some black substance that looks damaged from plasma burns, revealing something grey underneath it.

"What's that?" She asks, all thoughts and confusion momentarily forgotten when she sees the unexpecting flesh of a human.

"This?" Michael as he gestures at the grey area, "It's a skin tight suit."

"A suit?" She asks, only slightly understanding what he said.

"Clothing Spartans wear underneath our armor," Michael begins to explain, "If we wear loose shirts or pants, it could get stuck in the moving parts of the armor, these suits are the only things we can wear underneath it."

Shress eyes widen at the revelation, "So you are wearing clothing underneath?"

"Yes," replies Michael smartly as he looks back at her, "Aren't you?"

Shress could only feel herself growing embarrassed as she looked down, not answering. She feels like an utter fool thinking that Michael wanted to mate with her, she must be losing her mind, but that doesn't cause the strange feeling within her to cease existing. She let out a humiliated sigh before looking up at Michael and couldn't help but stare. Michael's cheeks seem to have turned a light tone of red, not a lot, but enough for her to notice.

"Are you alright?" She asks, forgetting her humiliating moment for a while as she looks on at the spartan with concern.

The human coughs slightly before looking up and says, "Yeah, sure I am, why do you ask?" She notices he said this a little too quickly to be normal. That's when she realizes that he is mortified just like her, but why? She's the one thinking foolishly, why is he embarrassed?

Michael breaks the silence once more as he looks away slightly, his face returning back to its original brownish color, "You don't have to help me, I think I can get it off on my own."

Shress walks over while she answers, "No…its fine, I didn't realize that you had, or, I just assumed spartans weren't wearing…What I mean is that normally when a male asks for such a thing, it usually applies that he wishes to…" Her voice trails off then as she shakes her head, "I'll understand if you no longer wish for my presence."

"Why?" Questions Michael, whose face is starting to change color again, "You've done nothing wrong Shress, I did," He looks her in the eye as he asks, "Please forgive me if I have offended you in any way Shress."

She stares at him, feeling hurt piling on before wiping it away. He's not sangheili, she reminds herself, He doesn't know what the words mean. She didn't want to ask, or even voice it, not now, not when things are feeling so…awkward.

The silence is now stretching, the passing units making both of them uncomfortable until Michael clears his throat slightly as he asks again, "So…are you going to help me or not? Because I'm really exhausted at the moment."

Shress Immediately answers, "I'll help," hoping to gain absolution in the matter.

She sits on the bed next to Michael, looking at his body out of the corner of her eye with new found interest as she muses how a spartan's body would be different from a regular human.

Michael turns away from her as he asks, "Do you see what looks like a small hole near the center of my back?"

"Yes," replies Shress as she gazes curiously at it, wondering what she has to do next.

"I need you to place one of your fingers in there and twists it to the left," Michael instructs while he continues to dissemble the armor on his arm. Shress couldn't believe that the demon, or spartan armor, the very armor that can withstand the heat of a thousand plasma bolts, can easily be undone with just the twist of a finger. Still, she pushes one of her fingers into the small opening and turns it to her left, she only completed one cycle of turning when she hears a hiss followed by a pop, and before she knows it, the back panel of his armor starts to slide off. Shress could only stare for a moment before returning to reality as she gently lifts the piece of armor off of Michael's back, revealing a strange black substance that covers his body.

She places the large metal on the ground before asking, "Now what?"

"Continue working your way around, find the hole and crank it off." Instructs Michael once more as he now begins to remove the armor off his other arm.

Slowly working her way from the top down, Shress assists the spartan in removing his armor system. After doing his back, she reaches upwards and starts dislodging his shoulder pads. After that she reaches downwards and starts removing the plating covering his legs, forcing Michael to sit on the edge of the bed so that they can both have easy access to them. She feels embarrassment blooming within her again as she works on removing the armor from his thighs. He must have noticed this because he offers to finish taking off the armor around his crotch area while she bends over and removes the strange armor covering his feet. Finally, the last of the plasma burned armor is now resting by the bedside, leaving Michael in a kind of black undersuit similar to her own, with some parts of it looking as if it has been burned and damaged, mostly in the chest and arm sections.

Michael shakes his limbs a little before turning to Shress, "This next part should be easy; it's just a standard zipper."

"A what?" She reflexively tilts her head as she asks..

In answer, the spartan twists his body away from her before lifting his arm, revealing the side of his body to her. Shress has no idea what it is she is looking for, but soon her eyes are tugged in the direction of the human's body. His muscle tone is enormous, she has never fought or even seen a human before with large biceps, yet she knows his strength only barely matches that of a sangheili.

"Do you see it?" Michael finally asks, breaking Shress away from her thoughts.

"Uh, see what?" she questions.

"There should be a line running from the middle of my body, streaming up and down all over my body," Michael explains.

It takes her a while but she eventually finds the said line, perfectly hidden against the black skin like fabric as it runs to Michael's neck in one direction and heads down to his right foot with the other side. She is unsure on what to do next until she sees two small devices planted along the line. She tries pressing them and when that doesn't work she tries pulling them. She notices that they move slightly, but other than that they give nothing away.

She hears Michael laugh lightly, causing her to become agitated before he says, "Push the one on top towards my neck, and the other down to my foot."

Shress is tempted to smack him up his head, but she remembers his grave wounds, so instead she follows his directions. The small device could hardly fit between her fingers, so she uses the tips of her talons as she lightly pushes the top one upwards towards the neck area.

She notices the strange fabric is warmer than the armor and they feel more slick then any clothing she has ever touched before.

"What is this?" She asks, her curiosity no longer being contained.

"The gel layer." Answers Michael, "It helps keep my body temperature while I'm inside the armor, it can also keep me warm or cold if I'm ever in an extreme environment, it can also repel some plasma heat…sometimes."

Shress nods lightly as she continues pushing the "zipper" along the line. As she does this, she sees the gel layer being peeled away from Michael's skin, revealing the grey suit he told her of. She keeps her talon running until reaching the end of the line; she is unsure what to do now before Michael says, "Just push it off." Receiving his instructions and hoping they are correct, she pushes the zipper until there is a small clip and the zipper is pushed off one side of the gel layer but stays in contact with the side it is still attached to.

With the top portion of the gel layer open, Michael reaches up to his neck and slowly pulls the strange fabric off. The gel layer seems to have stuck itself onto his suit, for as he pulls it off she hears a strange suction noise and watches as the layer falls away from his body.

Noticing he couldn't pull it off all the way, she reaches forward and drags the second zipper downwards. Now more sure of herself, she keeps pulling it down until she comes to a halt at the bottom of his feet. Here the line ends at the base of his right foot but there is no opening where she can pull the zipper off of. Michael reaches down and pulls the fabric apart from each other before extracting his foot, and then he pulls the suit down, extracting the other. Finally he allows the gel layer to fall to the ground, allowing Shress to see the human for the first time without his armor.

The suit he referred to earlier is indeed grey, covering most of his body except for his feet, hands and head. The grey clothing is nothing like she has ever seen before, it has a form of sleekness about it, it hugs the spartan quite tightly, allowing no breeze of air to enter and ruffle it. She notices that the suit allows her to easily view his muscles, his biceps, thighs and his chest…she has never seen anything like it before, his middle seems to be formed into six separate sections, giving his body a unique feature no other sangheili has.

She then focuses on the fleshiness that is visible. Michael's head she has seen before, but not his hands or feet. His hands look the same as his gloves, but they are a pale brown, with visible veins and scars, crossing over and covering both of them. He also has talons as well, but they are dull, small, and look unfit to clean so much as a bug. She knew this is how his hands were going to look, which is why her eyes gravitate downwards at his feet. They are pale as well, but that's what interests her, they don't appear tough like hers, or any other species in the Covenant, it is the same skin and flesh that covers the rest of his body. They seem to be formed the same way as the hands, five digits sticking out with dull nails resting on top. This is the first time she has ever seen a human vulnerable, no armor, and no weapons, a unique sight, especially when the human in question is a spartan.

She hears Michael chuckle slightly again, causing her to glance up just as he begins to speak, "Yeah, I guess we are quite different," he says lightly, not looking her in the eye.

She doesn't reply right away. Was there a hidden message in those words? One that makes her chest feels as if it is collapsing? She tries to keep her emotions bottle inside as she breaths and asks a question in return, "Does this…bother you?"

Michael doesn't reply quickly, he takes his time which is agonizing for Shress, but when he does look up, she suddenly wishes he could go back to thinking for a moment longer. He gazes into her eyes with his green ones before saying, "As long as it doesn't bother you."

She couldn't stop the smile from lighting her features as she feels a heavy weight being lifted from her chest as she says, "Of course not." She knew she said the words too fast and hoped Michael wouldn't notice.

He gives her a strange look, signaling he did which makes Shress nervous for some reason, but a smile reveals itself on his features as he reaches out and takes her hand. Shress tries to keep her breathing under control as she feels his hand around her own for the first time with no barriers between the two. He holds her hand with a strong grip while his thumb lightly begins to brush the top of her hand; soon all she could feel is the softness of his flesh. Unlike holding his glove, his hand offers her warmth, care and what feels like a kind of protectiveness.

She is now smiling to her full extent at the feeling, she feels her throat beginning to thrum, which surprises her. It has been cycles since something has ever made her respond in this way; not since she was young and she spent long days and nights with her mother.

Michael's thumb pauses in stroking her hand as he looks up at her, oddly raising one of his eyebrows, "Are you purring?"

Shress has no idea what this word means but it causes her to squirm a bit in embarrassment. Michael only laughs, not mockingly, but a low joyful chuckle that causes her to smile a little herself. When they look into each other's eyes again she notices his eyes are starting to droop again.

Shress wanted to stay there for a few more units, to continue feeling his hand massaging her hand, but she knew at this rate Michael would collapse out of exhaustion. Heavy heartedly, she stands from the bed, and gently pushes on Michael's chest, forcing him down on the bed. He tries to resist but he has no energy to spare, so he allows himself to be laid back on the bed as his eyes lock onto Shress.

He smiles a little but it slowly begins to turn downward as he mutters something that she has to strain herself to hear.

"Sorry." He says with regret in his eyes.

She has no idea what it is he is apologizing for. For their argument earlier, for embarrassing her, or was it possible he is sorry for spending the last few units with her? She feels deep inside her that the last option isn't correct, still having no idea what he is sorry for, she leans in close as she strokes his head as she responds, "It's alright Michael."

The smile returns only to fade as his eyes finally close and his breathing starts to level out. Shress has never witnessed anyone falling asleep so fast before, but she understands he lost so much in such a short time. She gives his fur one last stroke before standing and walking out the door.

Once the door closes she breathes a sigh as she muses over the past events. She is away from the Covenant, for the first time in her life. She fears what will happen to her family and what will become of her in her new life as she will learn to fight and work alongside the humans. But the one thing she does know right now is that as long as Michael is by her side, she will be safe.

And for some reason, the thought of being with him makes her feel glad, relieved...and happy.

Do not forget to favorite, follow and review. Me and my team would love to hear your thoughts. Jtf0012 out.


	17. Ice Breaking

This chapter behins the reasoning for the M rating. You have been warned.

17\. Ice Breaking

Shress POV*

Shress roams the ship while Michael sleeps in his dwelling quarters, she is quite curious on how human ships differ from the ones she is used to.

She walks along the corridor of the ship before stopping in front of the door next to the quarters where Michael is resting in. She has a small fight with the door's control panel as she struggles to remember the jumble of numbers that Michael had told her earlier. Finally she gets the door open and peeks inside.

The room isn't as large or as grand as the one she left Michael in. Instead of housing a single bed, within this room are five strange panels sticking out from opposite sides of the walls and two doors placed on the left wall. She enters and inspects each panel until she realizes it's some sort of bed that is too small for both her and Michael's body. She guesses this is where the crew of the small ship would rest, did Michael sleep here once? He admitted that the large quarters area is reserved for an officer, so was this where he slept when he arrived on the planet she now knows as Reach?

Placed beneath each of the strange panel beds are what looks like large boxes with a small console attached to each of them. Noticing the boxes are partially open, she curiously opens the one under the bed closest to her, but finds it empty. She slowly works her way around the room, opening each strange box and glancing in them, but so far she has found nothing of interest. She is about ready to leave the last container alone when she notices that it looks different from the rest. Upon closer inspection, she discovers that the box is closed all the way and the small console is glowing faintly. She is unsure if this means the contents within are not meant for her to see, but with interest gnawing at her, she reaches out and types in the code she used to open the door with.

The console glows red and remains locked shut. Thinking she mistyped, Shress tries again, pressing the numerals more slowly to make sure there's no error, but the red light turns on again. She growls lightly in irritation, wishing more than ever that there was at least a single command button she could press.

She has no idea why she feels the craving to see what is inside, but she is listening to it. She withdraws the box and places it on top of the bed as she examines the console once more. It looks the same as the one on the door, yet the code doesn't seem to be working.

_Maybe the red light means it's broken,_ she reasons_._ _Didn't Kluan say that red is the color the humans use to signify a piece of machinery is no longer in operation? Or was that just power off buttons?_

She picks the box up, holds it at eye level and shakes it a little, but hears no sound being emitted from within.

She lets out an agitated sigh before putting the container back on the bed and reaches for her belt, hesitating for a second. She pauses and looks over her shoulder. She thinks for a moment before taking off one of her swords, it'll be a lot more quiet then the plasma rifle she has so it wouldn't disturb Michael's sleep.

The hiss of the sword as it activates fills the room, the silvery blue light illuminating her surroundings as she bends down and begins working. She holds the tip of the energy sword a mere centimeter away from the top of the container as the plasma slowly melts the exterior away. She moves the blade all around the box, careful not to drive the sword all the way through and damage whatever could be inside, if there is something inside. As she moves, the sword burns the walls of the container till it glows bright orange and a blinding light fills the center. Finally the tip of the weapon completes its journey as it connects with the beginning of the line her blade has cut.

She takes a moment to examine her work and is satisfied to find she has successfully cut the box's top off in a perfect line. She deactivated her sword, clipping them back onto her belt and carefully reaching out, placing her hands on either side of the top portion of the container and lifting it off.

Her excitement diminishes when all she finds inside is what looks like clothing. She reaches in and holds up something by her talon. It's colored grey, has long stockings on two of its sides and two openings, a small one on one side and a larger one on the other. She pulls it close to her and sniffs it, detecting what smells like a male and something else, maybe human body odor. She puts the cloth to one side and searches the rest of the box. She takes out the fabrics one by one until they are all stacked up on the bed, most of them are grey except for one which is bright white with golden ribbons decorating it; so far it's the only cloth she likes.

She sighs slightly, disappointed by her findings. She lifts up a material that splits into two separate stockings with openings at their ends and a larger one at the vertex. She noted how human clothing styles differ from sangheili, their clothes are all one complete piece, while it seems common that humans wear two separate pieces for their upper and lower regions.

_How odd,_ she thinks before placing the clothing back into the container and the top portion back on. She places the box back on the floor beneath the bed and hopes it wasn't anything important. She gives the room a final glance before deciding to expect the other two doors and see where they lead. Again she is disappointed to see that both small leads to the strange quarters with three different size basins. She wonders what is so significant about these rooms for a moment before turning and deciding to explore the rest of the ship.

She exits the chamber and enters the next one. She was baffled when she stepped into the second room, now…she isn't really sure what she is looking at. Lined up on one side of the room are large, strange compartments made partially of glass with their lids sticking up while the rest of the room is covered in lights, switches and wiring. Resting next to each of them is what appears to be consoles, most of which are deactivated. She approaches and glances inside the closest glass compartment. There is something blue at the bottom, made of a substance she could not identify. She reaches in and pokes it with her talon, the small section collapses lightly around her finger and she feels the strange wet softness that the material possesses.

_Is this some sort of bed?_ She ponders the question a bit as she continues to inspect each strange instrument in turn. They are big enough for a regular human being to get into, maybe even Michael. She glances at her body and guesses that, with enough effort, she too could fit inside the strange devices.

She examines each compartment, but they are all the same, cool blue material at the bottom, mostly made of glass and hooked up to consoles resting by their sides. She will most definitely ask Michael about this strange room.

After leaving the second room she is hesitant to look in the third and final chamber, wondering what will be on the other side. But considering she's almost done anyway, she might as well finish her small journey. Taking a steady breath, she presses the numerals needed and the door slides open.

As she enters, her gaze flickers around, her surroundings are much different than the ones she has seen earlier.

The room is more spacious than all the past three rooms combined. It's split into two sections, separated by a long table with chairs at its sides. One section is full of cabinets, strange machinery, and a smaller table in the middle, a basin and a closed container standing upright. The other section holds another small circular table topped with mounds of what appears to be human literature. Positioned around it is a variety of weird furniture that Shress has never seen before. There are two of each, one of the furniture is small and shaped like a chair, while the other two are made like a long narrow bed, but a piece of it folds upwards in the back making a cushioning wall while two mounds rest on its sides.

Cautiously she enters the room and decides to look in the section with multiple cabinets first. As she steps into the section of the room, she takes a whiff and catches the faint scent of age old meat.

_This must be where they keep their rations;_ she thought as she lightly touches her stomach. Now that the excitement is over, she realizes she is quite hungry. Deciding it's about time for the noon cycle, she follows the smell of the meat, hoping to find something delicious at the end.

Her search leads her to the upright container; she opens the door and peers inside. Placed within are large stacks of paper packages, stacked onto one another. She shivers when she feels a gale of wind whip past her as she sniffs the interior of the container. She smells the meat, but where? Slowly her gaze turns to the packages inside.

_They wouldn't_, she thought, _Who would spoil food in this fashion?_

She reaches in and takes out one of the packages before closing the door. She places the mound of paper on the small table and tries to unwrap it. She is unable to unfold the carefully folded material, so, mostly out of anger; she rips it apart with her talons until she uncovers whatever it was hidden beneath.

There is the meat she has smelled, but with one problem. It's completely frozen solid. Her mandibles open lightly in agitation as she gazes at the cold food before her. She can see it's still red from a fresh kill, but it's covered in a sheet of ice and as she touches it she can feel her finger slightly burn from the cold.

_How do these humans survive if they freeze their meals?_ She wonders. She picks up the frozen meat, holds it up in the air above the table and drops it. The meat causes a loud bang to sound as it crashes onto the metallic table and leaves a small dent in it. Her maw widens slightly in shock before she growls. She reaches for her sword, pulls it out and activates it. She levels the blade with the hunk of meat, holds it steady before pulling it around and takes a swipe at the frozen substance. The ice shatters into a million pieces, leaving the core open to her. She carefully brings her blade up and lightly cuts off a sliver of the meat and deactivates her sword. She picks up the sliver, one side charred and the other still cold, but she doesn't give it a second thought as she sniffs the meat and tosses it into her mandibles which expertly catches the substance and starts chewing.

She gags slightly. The meat is definitely alien and the fact that it's partly covered in ice doesn't help much. She lets out a small groan, deciding to leave the meat where it was and continue searching the room for something she could actually eat.

She opens the cabinets and the drawers, sometimes she finds the storage spaces are empty but other times she finds something. She finds some odd utensils, a knife, a small four tip piece of metal and a dull round ended device. She also found bowls, cups and plates, none of them being able to hover though; she wonders what keeps them from spilling, especially now that they are traveling. She also finds some small square cloth, but she is unsure what it could be used for.

She opens a bottom cupboard and discovers something strange. Lying in the last cabinet are small containers, most of them looking like it's made of paper and seems to have never been open before. She picks up one and slowly turns it as she examines the strangely shaped thing; it has a bunch of numbers on one side and a large picture of some sort of cuisine on the other. She couldn't tell what the picture shows, something flaky, but she is hungry to try anything.

She opens the box but instead of finding the strange food she instead finds some sort of brown powder. She picks a small piece of it with her finger tips and holds it up for her to examine. She sniffs it, and again pushes it into her mouth where her tongue reaches out and tastes it. And again she gags.

She sighs as she places the strange bag on the table along with the frozen meat and shuts the cabinet. So far she has found nothing to eat despite this being the place where the humans obviously fix their meals. She hopes Michael can tell her how this all works before she starves.

Shress makes her way to the other section and gives a quick look over. There's nothing significant about the place other than the furniture. She touches one of the overstuffed chairs lightly and feels the unfamiliar plush. She gives it a strange look before trying to sit in it, it was a snug fit, but at least she now has something comfortable to rest on.

She looks at the various pamphlets scattered on the table and picks one up. It's a strange bundle of paper that has been bound together on one side, allowing her only to open and examine the interior within with the unbounded end. She flips through it and finds images of clothing, devices and some sort of yellow vehicle called _The Hog._ She closes the bundle and looks at the first page which shows an odd looking male smiling quite widely and is displaying something gleaming on his wrist. She tries to read the words on the top but wonders if she is reading it wrong, the words appear to say, _The Star Edition._

She places the bundle down and looks back at the table. There is the human device that she sometimes finds discarded on the battlefield. A small black panel that can fit in their hands, often times it glows white and they stare at whatever is being displayed. She picks it up and flips it end over end trying to find anything of significance, but instead finds nothing. Unsure on how to activate it, she simply places it back on the table and looks at the last item.

The final object catches her attention the most. It is another bundle of paper, but these papers seem to be leathery and there are no images within them, but multiple characters from the human language system. She looks at the first page on top which is old, worn and appears to be falling apart, but she likes the image on the front. It displays a human standing in the shadows in front of a single red sun. The human must be a warrior, for he is holding the outline of a weapon, yet he doesn't appear to be standing proudly. He is slouching and is holding his gun down, aiming at the floor. At the bottom are big characters that she carefully reads, _Offspring of Combat._

She tilts her head slightly, _Is this some sort of saga of a famous warrior, a person whose father's name is combat, or is it a form of archived history?_

She opens it and tries to read but her body feels weak and her eyes are slightly drooping. She sighs before standing and wonders where she can rest. The beds she has found so far are too small for her; the only large enough is the bed that Michael is sleeping on at the moment. Her gaze turns to the long furniture that is quite lengthy and seems to be the only thing, aside from Michael's bed, where she can find some rest.

She sighs once more as she stands and switches spots as she lays down on the other furniture piece. It does have enough room for her, it groans lightly as she places her full weight on it, but it's comfortable and she is tired. Maybe a little bit of sleep will tame her hunger, with that hope in mind, she closes her eyes.

However, sleep made it worse.

Shress lets out an agitated groan as she pushes herself off the floor and twists her aching body. The furniture is long enough for her, but not wide enough if she chooses to roll around in her sleep. And sleeping with her armor on isn't very comfortable either.

She twists and cracks her limbs some more before cursing her luck. She wishes she had brought some spare clothing, something that is more comfortable then her armor. The reminder that Michael is wearing something underneath his armor while she isn't causes Shress to feel embarrassed again, maybe the humans are more logical than she originally thought.

She doesn't know how, but the thought of clothing made her remember something. She wonders if Michael will be angry with her with what she is about to do, but the pain in her body returns, causing her to hiss. At the moment she doesn't care if Michael is angry, just as long as she gets something more comfortable than her armor plating.

Grumbling slightly she leaves the room and goes back to what she has dubbed the crew's sleeping quarters that is next to Michael's room. She walks back to the container that holds the strange clothing, puts it on top of a panel bed and takes off the lid.

The dully colored clothing is still there; she takes each one off and begins holding each up against her body. There should be enough fabric, but what she needs is a needle and thread. Shress removes one of her swords again and slices off a small piece of the bed, no longer nor sharper than one of her claws. She then, regretfully, reaches into the box and pulls out the white cloth with gold ribbons attached. She hopes the piece of fabric doesn't belong to a human priest or anyone else of great importance as she removes the golden ribbons and slowly begins untwining them.

Six POV*

Six groans as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and cringes a little. He feels terrible.

His body is battered, bruised, shot and cut close to pieces, his teammates are all gone, Reach is nothing more than a ball of glass floating in space, and now his spartan armor is ruined. To a spartan, any spartan, he considers the MJOLNIR armor as an extension of his body. As Six looks down at the discarded pieces on the floor he feels like he is looking at the mangled body of a close friend. That suit of armor has been with him since he finished his lone wolf training. Sure he modified it a little over the years, but it was the same suit and it has kept him safe. But now he feels exposed and unprotected and the armor system has been melted into various shapes, making it seem impossible for Six or any tech head to repair it.

Painfully, Six rises to his feet and stretches as his hands reach towards the ceiling. He lets out a small grunt as he feels his scabs stretch to their limit and relaxes his body. He glances at the suit he is wearing and frowns lightly. He wishes he could change into something else, the temperature level in his MJOLNIR system adjusts to his body temperature, but when he is out of his armor, the bodysuit causes him and every other spartan to overheat.

This wouldn't be much trouble to Six, usually he had spare clothes to change into or he could just strip himself of the suit. But he has no other set of clothing and he most certainly can't strip here, not with Shress on board.

He shivers at the thought. Normally being naked doesn't bother Six that much, even in front of women, that small ounce of "weakness" was hammered out of him during boot. But Shress…there's something just…different about her. Even now as he stands there, he suddenly has an urge to go see what she is doing, to talk to her, to hold her, and if possible, give her a hug…maybe even kiss her again.

Six shakes his head.

_No, no, no!_ He thinks to himself, _This is not the thoughts of a Spartan, besides, you don't even know how she feels, she could be disgusted by the things you are thinking of at the moment._ Then again, before he fell asleep, she seems to like being with him, she even purred, which still surprises Six.

Never thought I would get a reaction like that from her. He thought, _Does that mean…she feels the same way?_

Deep down he hopes so, otherwise he is going nuts for wanting to be with someone, an alien at that. The thought of her wanting to be with him is comforting and provides him with a…warm feeling.

Six rubs his eyes before deciding to get up and see how she is doing. He rises from the bed and moves across the room, slightly dragging his feet so they can feel the softness of the rug beneath them and so he won't strain his leg muscles. He is about to go through the door when he pauses and looks to his right. Positioned close to the door is a closet he didn't see when Shress placed him in the room earlier. Hoping he'll find something more comfortable, he switches directions and looks inside.

The small room is pretty much bare except for a small dresser, which he is glad to see has some clothes sprouting out from it. He walks in and opens the drawer and starts to inspect everything within. After a few moments of shifting things around, he finds only three pairs of casual work wear clothes, one pair of workout clothes and one dress uniform. He lets out a disappointed sigh at his discovery, so far there is nothing in his size, but he might as well make the best of it.

He makes sure the main entrance into the living quarters is locked before he starts taking off his suit. The compressed clothing puts up a struggle as Six undo the zipper and starts peeling it off of him. The grey material clings onto his crevices and has to be pulled off with Spartan strength in order to remove it.

Finally the suit falls away leaving him nude. He hobbles over to the dresser, but pauses before he puts anything on. He looks himself over a bit and lets out a hiss of sympathy. His entire body is covered in bruises, he has sustained cuts somehow, probably when his body slammed against the interior of his suit during his many fights, and dry blood runs from his upper body before streaking downwards.

He is a mess. Upon seeing himself, Six thinks about taking a shower, but he really wants to see Shress real quick. Finally he just grabs the workout clothes and heads to the restroom, deciding to do a quick rinse at the sink.

The cool tile of the bathroom floor sends slight shivers down his spine, but he doesn't show it. He looks at the mirror over the basin and is surprised by his appearance.

His face is cut, bruised, and bloodied, just like the rest of his appearance, but there is something different about it. He is twenty-two years old, but he looks as if he hasn't had sleep in years. His skin looks worn, his eyes seem tired and he has a five o'clock shadow starting to run alongside the bottom of his face. This appearance is definitely different from his clean cut appearance he usually wears.

He lets out a held breath before reaching for a rag, twists a knob, wet it, and starts cleaning his body. He grits his teeth as the warm water seeps into his skin and almost cries out when it comes into contact with an open wound. He is forced to rub away the dried red substance the best he could, letting out hisses of discontent as he does it. He washes his body down, from his head all the way down to his ankles until his pale skin is now slightly pink and steam seems to be radiating off of him. His cuts are starting to turn into scabs already, if he is careful, then he shouldn't worry about any more blood flows. He then turns to a small compartment with a razor and makes sure his face is clearly shaven.

With that portion of his looks out of the way, he then turns his attention to the small clothes he has and starts putting them on. The underwear and shorts are a tight fit; it was close to tearing when he finally fit both of them on. On an average sized person the shorts would have fallen to his knees, but for a spartan it looks like he's wearing a brand of shorty shorts. Next he forces the shirt on; it comes close to suffocating him as he forces it onto his body. His chest and muscles can be clearly seen, but he feels it tightly hugging his body, especially the sleeves. With some agitation, Six grabs each sleeve and rips them off, leaving him with a sleeveless shirt, showing off his muscular arms.

He looks at himself once more, unsure what to think of his new attire. It definitely looks too small for him and there's obviously no need for him to be wearing workout clothes since it looks as if he is as muscular as any human being can become. He feels self-conscious at the amount of skin being exposed, he usually isn't bothered by this, but the fact that he is going to have to walk around Shress like this…the thought suddenly makes him want to put his bloody grey suit back on.

He shivers slightly before turning and makes his way out of the bathroom, continues across the room and approaches the exit of his living quarters. He has no idea why, but he suddenly feels nervous as he opens the door and steps out.

Six barely gets two steps into the hallway when he hears a hiss and looks to his left just in time to see Shress step out. At first he isn't sure if it is Shress, she isn't wearing her Zealot armor but something else.

They lock eyes and almost at the exact time they both ask, "What are you wearing?"

Six knew he must look ridiculous, but he didn't expect to see Shress looking the way she looks now. She seems to be wearing some sort of single piece grey dress that has been sewn together with golden string. It appears to wrap around her and is held up with an improvised sash around her hips. She has forgone her helmet, leaving her head, hands, and feet bare. Her attire reminds him of the old kimonos that he remembers seeing in old history books.

After the initial shock is over he begins to go over her figure once more. Despite her xenomorphic origins, she seems…beautiful in the spartan's eyes. He has no idea what sparks that thought, he has seen a lot of beautiful women in his time, but something, maybe his training, marked them as "off limits." With Shress…it's as if that rule doesn't apply to her, and his mind doesn't care about her appearance.

"Are you alright?" Shress's question brings Six out of his thoughts as he flushes a bit. He has been checking her figure out right in front of her, but Shress's expression suggests that she isn't aware of this.

"Yes, I'm fine." Six says, trying to resist the urge to look away from her eyes before gesturing at her clothes, "So, uh, where did you find that?"

She glances down at the kimono with a bashful like look before saying, "I hope you don't mind, but I made it using some old clothing I found." Six has no idea why but the look she gives him causes him to smile lightly as he replies, "It's alright, no one is using these anyway." He said, also glancing down at his own set of clothes.

Shress smiles at him before saying, "I have noticed there is a lack of cloth that would fit you."

Six nods at this, "Sometimes it's tough being a spartan."

Shress only smiles and nods to this before they both fall back into silence. Finally Six says, "Did you have something to eat or are you hungry?"

He is taken aback when she lets out a small growl, "I couldn't find anything to eat."

Six frowns at this, "Are you sure? We should have enough food to last us at least two months."

She shakes her head, "I think I have found some substances, but they are inedible."

The Spartan looks down before looking up, "Well let's have a quick look," With that he sidesteps Shress and walks down the hall, it isn't long before he hears Shress's footsteps following close behind him.

Six enters the rec room and does a quick perimeter scan. He knows there are no threats on board the ship, but some old habits die hard.

He makes his way to the kitchen area and finds a block of frozen steak resting in a small puddle of half melted ice on the countertop along with a small package of dehydrated bread that appears to have spilled a small amount onto the table.

Six motions to the present food on the counter top and say, "Well, here's something we can eat."

Shress growls once more in reply, "How? If I can't consume this, then surely you can't" She pauses before adding, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you sound weaker than I."

"It's alright," Six says simply as he begins inspecting the room, "We don't eat our food like this, we prepare it first."

Shress cocks her head to the side, "Prepare it how?"

"With these," Six replies as he takes out two cube-shaped machines about two feet long in width and height from a cabinet and sets them on the counter.

Shress approaches and inspects the strange equipment, "Where were these? I didn't see them earlier."

"They're usually pushed way in the back of the cabinet so they're usually hard to find when it's dark," Six answers as he begins activating both machineries. He then opens the door of the black cubed machine, the microwave, and places the hunk of meat in there before dialing the numbers 1 and 0. A bright light fills the interior of the box, causing Shress to lean in a little to see what is happening. After ten seconds the machine dings and Six takes out the now warm steak.

Shress stares at the meat with amazement, "How did you do this?"

"I just warmed it up," Six says as he inspects the meat and finds that it's still slightly red, but before he could cook it some more, Shress tears off a small bit of the steak and pops it into her mouth.

Six couldn't help but stare as he watches her use her mandibles to chew and push the food into her mouth.

She swallows, licks her chops and proclaims, "Delicious."

Six looks back down at the steak before looking up at Shress again, "You eat your meat raw?"

"Raw?" She asks.

"You don't cook it?" Elaborates Six.

"What does cook mean?" Six is dumbstruck for a moment before shaking himself awake and answers, "To cook is to warm up food, or heat it."

"Why would you do this?" She asks, sounding quite baffled.

"Because human's teeth are weak, when we heat food it becomes tender and easier for us to eat. It can also destroy diseases that's hidden on the meat," Six said.

"Hidden diseases?" Shress asks slowly before reaching over, takes a whole strip of meat and places it back into her mouth. Six again watches in fascination as she eats before she says, "I've been dining on meat all my life, not once have I ever gotten sick because of it."

The spartan shrugs before saying, "Maybe sangheili have better immune systems than humans do."

Shress is silent, probably unsure what to say next so Six grabs a nearby plate, places the meat on it and offers the plate to her, "Do you want it?"

Her eyes widen a bit before she asks, "You want to offer me…the whole thing?" "Uh…yeah." Replies Six hesitantly as he wonders if he accidently stepped over another sangheili boundary line.

Shress regards him a little before taking the meat, she grabs the whole thing with one of her hands, lifts it up and bites into it. Now Six really couldn't look away as he watches her mandibles each tear a chunk of meat, pulls it off and toss it between her other mandibles before forcing it down her throat. Most people might have found it disgusting that she eats with her mouth open, but it looks like there's no way for her to keep the world from watching her chew.

After gulping down the portion, she smiles and looks at Six and says, "Thank you, but…what are you going to eat?"

Six picks up the open box of dehydrated bread and holds it up, "I'm not sure if I can stomach anything solid at the moment so I'll just have this."

Shress watches once more as Six turns around and opens the door to the second machine and places it inside. Unlike the microwave, the dehydrator only has two buttons, dehydrate and rehydrate. He presses the icon marked, rehydrate, and the box lets off a hum and blue light emits from the fissures in the machine. Unlike last time however, this process takes thirty seconds before the light and hum disappears as a bell is dinged.

Six opens the door and brings out a whole bread loaf before Shress's amazed eyes.

"What is it?" She asks as she comes closer to stare at the bread.

"It's called bread," Six explains as he wraps the loaf in a napkin, "It's kind of hard to explain, but farmers plant wheat, harvest it, then somehow turn it to bread. The UNSC dehydrates it to make it more packable, better used for traveling."

Shress gives him a blank look so he asks, "Do you know what farming is?"

She slowly nods her head, "Most of our food production is done with paid workers from the other races, although I don't know the first thing about how it works." She then dips her head and seems to be deep in thought about something, seemingly ignoring the world around her.

Six then gets up and leads the way to the cushioned furniture, figuring it would be more comfortable then the counter.

Six wanted to sit on the couch with her, but figures it would be a little too awkward at the moment, especially since he has no idea what she thinks of him. He sits on an easy chair close to the coffee table while Shress sits in the opposite chair and leans back. They look at each other briefly before turning their attention to their breakfast in hand.

Six slowly tears off a small chunk of bread and places it in his mouth. He wishes he could chew on some meat as well, but he isn't sure he can hack it as his teeth already feel as if they're about ready to fall out of his mouth. He just continues taking bits and pieces of the bread, hoping it will fill his stomach.

"Is everything all right?" The question brings Six out of his thoughts. He looks up at Shress who is almost done consuming her meat and is now peering at Six with a curious expression.

He gives her a smile before saying, "I'm alright, why do you ask?"

"You're sitting very…rigidly, I just thought you were in pain." She says with a light of concern in her eyes.

Six relaxes his pose a little as he responds, "Just some more spartan training; always be on guard."

She gives him a look that appears as if her mouth is on the verge of smiling, "Don't you demons ever take a rest from slaughtering?" He is glad to hear the teasing behind her voice as she says this.

He gives a light chuckle before saying, "Well, yeah, we take breaks, not a lot, but enough to be well rested for the next fight," his voice fades after this as he becomes afraid of offending Shress.

They stare at each other again before returning to their food, awkward tensions becoming worse and worse with each bite. It isn't long before they have both finished their meals. They place their plates and napkins on the table, now leaving them with nothing to occupy themselves with as they give each other fleeting looks before looking away.

_Maybe I should have fixed those cryo tubes,_ Six thought to himself when Shress's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"What's this?"

Six wakes up from his thinking and looks to see Shress holding something up. His eyes slightly widen as he asks, "Where did you get that?" While holding out his hand for the object.

"I found it on the table, is it some sort of archive?" She asks as she hands him the book. Six stares down at the novel for a moment in awe. It has been a long time since he held or even seen a book, let alone this particular book. The cover is worn but the image is still visible, one that he admired and loved ever since reading the digital copy almost fifteen years ago during boot.

"This is a book," Six says slowly as he handles the volume carefully as if it's as fragile as an egg, "It's a form of archive, some are of make believe stories or about history." He looks up at her as he holds the novel up for her to see, "This one is the personal story of Mei Xie, a famous tale of combat heroism during humanity's first interplanetary war back in the twenty third century."

He can tell she is interested as she perks up a bit before asking, "So this is an archived history of a hero, yes?"

Six couldn't help but smile as he wonders what her reaction will be when he tells her, "Yes, but it's about a female hero to be precise."

He just about laughs as he sees her mandibles widen in what appears to be the sangheili version of astonishment as she stutters, "a-a-a female hero?"

He smiles at her and nods, "To tell you the truth, it's one of my favorite war stories, full of heart, valor and a bit of honor I suppose."

Shress still looks like she is going through deep shock as she struggles to comprehend this. Her mandibles are moving but no sound is emitted and her hands are flexing every so often as if she is in a struggle for something. Six started to feel slightly worried about her reaction, but she looks back up and asks, "Do you think you…that is if you don't mind, could you…" She looks away in what he assumes is bashfulness.

Six wishes he could take her hand and rub it, but instead he leans forward and asks, "What?"

She glances at him with what he takes as shyness in her eyes before asking, "Can you read it to me?"

Six tries his best not to look too surprised at this. He supposes this makes sense, they haven't spent much time on learning the alphabet and he knew for sure there are some words and phrases in the book that Shress wouldn't be able to understand.

Shress suddenly gets on her feet, "Never mind, I, it's not important."

She turns to leave but Six suddenly finds himself on his feet as well as he says, "No, it's no problem at all," Shress looks back at him as he gulps as he motions towards the couch beside her, "Why don't we sit and I can read it to you and while I do you can look at the words and try to memorize it."

Six already feels his hands growing moist with sweat as well on his brow, but who can blame him? He wonders how Shress will feel about being close to him again as they read. He wants to ask her about that, but couldn't voice the words at the moment, he's almost afraid of what her answer is going to be if he does ask.

However, Shress gives him a shy smile as she says, "Agreed," and slowly lowers herself onto the couch. Six forces his legs to move, one step at a time, until he is standing by the couch and sits down next to her. Before he fell asleep the night before (he assumes it was about nighttime then) it felt nice being with Shress and being in contact with her, but at the moment he feels nervous and he can tell by Shress's subtle movements that she is too. Because of what, he has no idea.

He gulps a couple of times before opening the book and starts reading, "The first time I left Earth, the first time I left my ancestral home, I knew things were going to be different…"

Six has no idea how long he has been reading, long enough for the both of them to get up and get their next two meals that's for sure. For some reason, Six doesn't feel tired, nor does his voice seem to fail, he is sure he has read for almost ten hours straight, but that doesn't bother him. Or Shress who, he knows for sure now, really likes the story.

After what he assumes was dinner, Shress, more relaxed than usual, lies down along the length of the couch and places her head close to Six's sitting position. She anxiously asks if he was ok with her lying close to him. His smile was enough even though he could feel his pulse starting to race through his veins.

She no longer keeps her eyes on the pages as she closes her eyes and listens to the Spartan read the story, occasionally asking questions here and there. Six could tell she is intrigued by the story of the female marine who the story is centered on since, as she explained to him, she has never heard or read a story detailing the life of a female warrior. Knowing she is feeling a certain connection towards the tale, he tries to put more feeling into his words as he continues to read. He wasn't sure if he was successful until he hears a light purr from Shress that steadily begins to build as he reads, causing him to smile.

At some parts he hesitates at, unsure what Shress will make of the battle scenes which, in his opinion, seem to be deprived of honor. That was exactly how Shress sees it from her point of view. She would open her eyes as she listens of booby traps, ambushes, and details of mass troop massacres during planet wide bombardments. However at certain parts, like when the hero of the story gives her enemy a chance to fight for his life, Shress would nod her approval.

Six knew Shress is being exposed to a whole new kind of warfare as the character of the story talks about forming bonds with her teammates, talks of what she wishes to do with her life after the war and especially how she hopes of marrying this one guy back from her hometown. Shress gave a brief explanation to Six of how sangheili view warfighters, being a warrior is everything, from birth to death, that's all that matters to them. To leave it behind forever is an unthinkable thought among their species. Six didn't get a chance to offer his opinion on the matter as he returns to reading, unsure of what he would do with his own life when the Covenant war ends; if it ends.

Some parts of the story confused her, but Six knew the end of the story made up for it.

He takes one last breath as he finishes, "So that has been my life. From the battlefronts of the frontiers to the decks of warships, my life has gone in many different directions and varies in different ways. I remember all those prayers I have said, all those dreams I had shared and all the words I had spoken when I dream of returning home and living a good life with a good man. But truth be told, if my people are ever in need again, should I ever hear the cry of justice and of duty again, I will not hesitate to answer. This story I have decided to write was done so to honor my fallen comrades and ensure that people know the true cost of peace. My time in the military included some of the worst times in my life, but in some ways, it was also a part of the best times of my life. Rest in peace my fallen brothers and sisters."

With that, Six lets out a sigh as he closes the book, causing Shress to look up at him. He smiles down at her and says, "Well that was the first time I have finished a story in a single day."

Shress offers an apologetic smile as she says, "Sorry, once you started…I couldn't bring myself to tell you to stop."

Six chuckles slightly as he hears the embarrassment in her voice before replying, "It was my pleasure, Shress La'Vdamee."

Her smile suddenly fades and her eyes lower a bit as she looks away from Six.

Feeling concern for his friend streaming through him, the spartan sits a little straighter and asks, "Shress? What's wrong?"

Shress takes a shaky breath before looking up at him and says, "Please don't call me La'Vdamee."

Six tilts his head a little, mimicking Shress whenever she looks puzzled and asks, "Why?"

She turns away from him once more, looking at the opposite wall as she answers, "Since I am no longer part of the Covenant my name is no longer La'Vdamee… It's just La'Vdam now."

Six raises an eyebrow, but almost as if Shress could read his thoughts she says, "To signify our allegiance to the Covenant we attached the suffix 'ee' to our family names. If we are ever…disgraced," She seems to choke on the word, "Then the honorable title will be cut from our names."

Six knew her life among the Covenant is still a touchy subject for her and instantly shut up, however the damage has been done. As he looks down at Shress, her excitement for the story has quickly disappeared, leaving her looking worried, probably thinking of her family and what they are facing because of the choices that she has made.

He couldn't stand to see her this way. Once more it's as if his body is acting on its own accord as Six reaches for her, gently grabs her shoulders, and pulls her towards him until her head is resting on his lap. She lets out a surprise gasp as a stun look fills her eyes, but before she could say anything, Six reaches down and begins lightly massaging her face. She lies still in shock as Six's hands slowly stoke the side of her mandibles, head and cheeks. Six has no idea what he is doing or where he learned to do this, but he continues to stroke Shress's face ever so cautiously. The initial surprise is over, soon she closes her eyes and her low humming fills the air once more as she lays her head fully on Six's lap. The Spartan can only smile as he continues to move his sliding fingers over her head, feeling content with distracting her from thinking of what she has lost.

Soon, Six's mind starts to drift as he continues to touch Shress's face. _Does she like me? More than a friend?_ He has to admit, after their last few encounters, he has been wishing to come closer and closer to Shress for almost days now. That is evident since he worries for her and

thinks of her often. Did she come and save him from Reach out of friendship or something more?

His mind snaps back into reality when he realizes something, he knows almost nothing about Shress. He looks down at her who looks so peaceful at the moment that he is reluctant to wake her, but he leans in and asks softly, "Shress?"

"Mhh?" She opens one eye lid, allowing a silver slit orb to stare up at him in such a playful manner that it just forces Six to smile at her, causing her to grin as well.

Finally, Six recovers his wits before asking, "Shress, I know that you don't want to think about it or anything, but I'm wondering…what is Sanghelios like?"

Shress opens both her eyes as she looks up at him and she asks, "My home? Why do you ask?"

He shrugs as he continues to lightly stroke her face, "Just curiosity I suppose."

She stares at him for a few more seconds with a look that the spartan could not identify. He starts to wish he could change the subject, but before he gets the chance, Shress closes her eyes and speaks almost in a dream like trance.

"Sanghelios is a beautiful planet Michael. It is constantly blooming, almost every day because of the three suns that the planet orbits. We also have two moons that rotate around us as well, depending on the time and on the season, the La'Vdam manor can receive about eight hours of darkness annually."

She sighs and he thinks he sees her eyelids quiver a bit. "The La'Vdam keep is established on the continent of Vaardma, it is home to almost ten thousand warrior families; it's main keep is established near the mountain range that cuts across the continent. It is truly magnificent to see, especially when all three suns begin to set during the summer solstice, making the mountains appear as if they have been carved directly out of the sky, painted different colors. There is a lake close by where my father would train the younglings, it was my favorite training session, to fight in hand to hand combat and even if I lose, I would fall into the cool water, which I often enjoyed."

"It sounds majestic." Comments Six as he moves his hands in circular motions, "One thing though, I thought females aren't allowed to fight, so how was it that you received training?"

Shress is silent for a moment before answering, "We are more alike than you think Michael. Among sangheili, it is not uncommon for our keeps to wage war against one another. Since most of the males are serving among the Covenant, this leaves the women and some trained younglings to defend ourselves."

Six frowns slightly, "Couldn't the Covenant stop all the keeps from fighting?"

Shress gives a shaky breath, "Maybe, but now that I think about it, perhaps the prophets just liked to see us squabble." Her purring has disappeared and is now replaced with a soft growl as she sits up.

Six waits for her to calm down a bit, his heart giving a small pang of pain from her distance, before asking, "Why?"

"Why what?" Shress asks as she looks over at him.

"Why did you want to be a warrior, and how did you become one?" Six asks.

She ponders for a moment before responding, "My mother told me my father's wishes once." Her voice changes into one of somber respect as she speaks of her family, "He wishes for his mate, my mother, to bear him sons so that the La'Vdamee family can relish in the honor of having their children serve in such a 'holy' cause." She looks up at Six, "But as the summers passed, my mother was unable to bear any more children and I wanted to earn my father's approval. So, when I was given the chance, I decided to be the first female sangheili to fight within the Covenant."

Six smiles at her, "He must be proud of you, for you accomplish so much."

Sadly she shakes her head, "No, he isn't proud, he is disgusted." She closes her eyes as she elaborates, "Females are the masters of the household, but should we stray from that path we are often met by ridicule, sexism and disrespect. My father was mocked by other keep lords and warriors because of my involvement in the world of men."

Six stares at her with awe as he says, "And yet, despite all that, you still accomplished so much. You became more than just a common warrior Shress, you became a Zealot, something I doubt those naysayers can say."

Shress smiles before bowing her head, "Thank you Michael."

He didn't want to press her some more, but his curiosity refuses to remain at bay as he asks, "How was it you became a warrior though, I mean, how were you able to get into the Covenant?"

Shress lets out a sigh and her eyes seem to glaze over as a mist clouds them, "Every summer, females have to show the males that we are capable warriors, and that we can watch and protect our Keeps should a war envelops the land." Her voice grows distant as she continues, "It is a rather large event in our keep. I had the privilege to have my showing be during a visit from one of the prophet hierarchs, Truth. He began a conversation with the Kaidon on one of the viewing platforms that overlooked the field, my father, though I did not know it at the time. Since both the ruler of my home and one of the leaders of the Covenant were present, I pushed myself to fight harder and more fiercely then all of my opponents did."

Her eyes start to take a ferocious gleam as she continues, "One by one, Every opponent that stepped before me I defeated. Smaller keep's challengers and younger champions met me on the field and fell before me, until I ran out of other younglings and females to defeat, and I was the only one standing in the field." She leans back into the plush cushions of the couch and stares off into the far wall across the room, her muscles tense as if she is getting prepared for a battle. "It was then that the high prophet spoke up. He said he was impressed by my warrior spirit, and that if I wish to prove myself to be a warrior, I would have to fight one who has already proven their worth. If I did so, I would be able to serve their holy cause as a warrior of the Covenant."

She lets out the small whistling noise that six recognizes as a bitter laugh as she shakes her head and her beautiful silver eyes look to him, "I should have realized back then that I was the daughter of the Kaidon, because my father's face was filled with such horror when they handed me a real energy sword, and one of the honor guards tasked with guarding the Prophet stepped down."

Six took an instant disliking to Truth, not because the San' Shyuum in question wanted to stir up trouble over such a petty thing, but because he very obviously tried to kill Shress for entertainment. _Why is that bothering me now?_ The spartan wonders to himself before asking, "So what happened?"

Shress is silent for a whole minute, one of her clawed hands moving to touch a previously unnoticed scar that ran along her right arm, before finally saying, "I won."

Six looks to her and sees that she is no longer making eye contact with him. He realizes that even though she won, her family saw her as a failure. To go against the tradition of what was intended for her as a female must have been seen as a dishonorable thing.

With the urge to comfort her returning, he leans over and curls an arm around her shoulder. This causes her to look over at Six as he says, "You did what you were meant to do. Shress. I may not like the prophets," She lets out a loud snort of amusement as she turns her head to look back over to him, "But he was right. You have a warrior's spirit, and no one can take that away from you." "But," She looks away from him and says, "To turn away from the traditions of a female in such a way is considered dishonorable, making me look unappealing…undesirable." Her voice fades as she closes her eyes, but not before Six could see the glimmer of a tear forming.

Six leans over and before he could stop himself, plants a kiss on Shress's forehead. Her mandibles shiver slightly as she opens her eyes and stares at the spartan next to her.

"You came and saved me from the middle of a battlefield." Six tells her softly, "Out of everyone in the UNSC, it was you, my friend from another planet, that came and saved me, you are the most dependable and honorable person I have ever met Shress."

Shress stares over to him, speechless, but he can tell what he said has lifted her spirits. She raises her hand and cups Six's cheek as she says, "Thank you."

He smiles at her and begins stroking her head once more. Shress leans against Six's body as her hand moves from his face to his shoulder and holds him in a form of a hug.

They are both content at the moment, the only sound being Shress's purring as she rests against Six's body. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Shress leans away slightly and looks over at Six, "What about you?" He gives her a questioning look so she asks again, "Where are you from?"

Six pauses his hand stroking as he ponders over the question. Where was he from? He tries to concentrate on it, concentrate on his life before volunteering to be a spartan. He closes his eyes as he thinks. He remembers something, a room full of people; all of them were laughing and seemed to be talking to one another. A party maybe? Then they started to scream, someone picked him up, he remembers seeing the frantic mob, right before he was shoved into a space freighter. As it pulls away, he watches through a view port as large violet ships hover over a city in the distance before releasing its powerful cleansing weapon. After that…He was on a street somewhere, living on his own until two adults in black suits approached him, asked him if he wanted to fight. As a kid he had no idea what the man was asking, but it resulted with boot camp, the transformation process, and ended with him sitting where he is now, a spartan.

His life was stolen from him in the form of the Covenant. Unlike the Spartan II's, he fought with a vengeance, as well as every other third generation spartan, all willing to make the Covenant pay. Six always figured he would fight the Covenant to the end of his days, hating the aliens for the rest of his life for what they took from him, but here he is…with Shress resting her head on his shoulder, both relaxed and both comforted in each other's presence.

"Michael?" He is brought out of his thinking and looks back into Shress's beautiful eyes once more as she asks, "Where are you from? Are you from Earth, or one of your colonies?"

Six feels slightly humiliated as he answers, "I don't know."

Shress gives an odd look before smiling at him and gives a light laugh, "How can you not know where you are from?"

Six helplessly shrugs before saying; "No one ever told me so…" his voice fades away as he becomes unsure what to say next.

The smile disappears off of Shress as she says in a sober voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…What about your parents? Who were they?"

"I don't know," replies Six again.

"Well…what about your family name, can you not find them through that?" She asks.

"I…don't know," Six says now looking away from Shress.

There is a moment of silence between them before Shress finally asks in an unbelieving voice, "How can you not know where you came from, who your parents are, or your family name?"

Six shakes his head, now unable to make eye contact with Shress, "I can't remember… nobody has ever told me."

Silence envelopes them as Six refuses to look at Shress, unsure what she'll think of his situation. However he doesn't expect her hand to lightly grab his chin and pull it up until he is back to looking her in her eyes.

"Well from what I can tell," Shress said as she looks into Six's eyes, "You must be from a great warrior family that resides in a great palace in a powerful city-state."

Six can't take her solemn tone seriously as he cracks a smile at her, "Or I could just be the son of a farmer from the disheveled outer colonies."

She cocks her head to the side a little, "And why, pray tell, would you thi-" She is interrupted by a loud whistling that rings throughout the ship. At the sound, Six groans as he lifts himself out of the comfortable position the two of them are in and begins to make his way to the command deck, hearing Shress quickly stand up from the couch shortly after.

"Michael, what's going on? What is that noise?" She calls out from behind him, her loud footsteps making a sharp contrast to his near silent ones on the cold metal floor.

"It's the early warning signal, we are about to drop out of slipspace." He says, rushing to the control center. "

Already? Perhaps I did a better job than I thought." Her voice has a hint of annoyance and a bit of resignation in it. It does not take him long to piece together why.

He secures himself at the navigation terminal and turns his head to look at Shress in the hatch, seeing her nervously looking toward the floor. "We are not arriving at Earth. Humanity as a whole must follow protocols to prevent Covenant ships from finding our homeworld's location." He explains as he braces himself for the sudden stop. "I would brace myself if I were you."

Shress grabs hold of both sides of the hatch she is in, and tenses her muscles slightly.

A small beeping noise comes out of the console, drawing his attention to the monitor in front of him, when suddenly the ship comes to a halt in an instant. Six's breath leaves his lungs as the force of the jump drives him into the belt enough to strain his injuries. He grunts in pain as the viewport shows the return to realspace before him. They have arrived at the randomly generated coordinates that he had typed in when they left Reach. They are officially in the middle of nowhere.

"Well that was stronger than it usually is." He jokes lightly, regaining his breath, before he hears a groan of pain behind him and turns to see if his alien friend is unharmed, "Shress? Are you-"

He could not finish, as when he turns around he can see that she is no longer in the hatch. There are claw marks etched into the hatch as evidence that her attempts at bracing herself were unsuccessful. He glances down and sees that she is sprawled onto the floor. However that was not the reason he was struck speechless. No, that had more to do with the fact that she appears to have tumbled head over heels into the room and landed head first in a very awkward position.

Her roughly made kimono is tangled up around her head and chest, giving him a clear view of her naked body. She has no nipples or breasts like a human woman would, her core muscles moving down her body in a rippling wave pattern. The dark grey color of her skin extends down from down her neck all the way past her legs and onto her feet. Her sprawled out position gives him a very clear view in between her legs. He can see that her labia has a very similar structure compared to a human female. Her outer lips are thicker than the normal human and the entrance to her vagina was smaller but otherwise it resembles a human's, other than the fact that it was indigo. Below her entrance in between two muscled cheeks was the puckered star of her anus.

He spins his head back around so quickly, he thought he might accidentally break his own neck. She is not wearing pants under that kimono. He realizes as his face turns extremely red at what he has seen.

He glances down and focuses all of his attention on the navigation and sensory equipment in front of him, utilizing every single bit of his spartan training to attempt to forget what he has just witnessed, but somehow that doesn't stop a warm feeling from blossoming in his chest.

He does a thorough scan of all of the ship's surroundings, completely disregarding the sound of shuffling cloth and angry snarls behind him.

After a moment, Shress walks up behind him, hand rubbing the side of her head. _What if she saw me look, would she kill me?_ _At this point I would let her just to stop my heart from beating so fast._

"If we are not arriving at Earth, where are we?" She asks curiously, looking at the viewport over his shoulder, glancing into the darkness of space.

Thankful for the distraction and the ability to shift his mind to something else other than the war going on between his body and his mind, he recites the article of the Cole Protocol that he had been forced to recite daily during boot, "All human vessels fleeing from alien forces must do so on a randomly generated vector away from UNSC core world locations." He informs her in the steadiest voice he could manage. "We do it to prevent any ships tracking us from stumbling on another colony… or Earth."

Shress hums in agreement. "It is a wise policy, though next time I hope you will give me more time to brace myself." She prods his shoulder with a talon. Before he can react, the computer in front of him lets out a series of beeps. He glances down at the screen to see that he has received an all clear from the sensory equipment. They have not been followed. Reaching over to the navigation computer, he begins to type in the coordinates to Earth. He hesitates as his finger hovers over the icon 'enter.' Does he truly trust her enough to reveal his homeworld's location? He looks at her out of the corner of his eye, and for some reason, just by seeing her, just by thinking about her, he knew the answer. With a quick "click" he presses the button. The hum of the engines powering back on filling the compartment.

"I realize I didn't give you much time last time, but we are about to make the jump back into slipspace. You might want to take a seat." He gestures to one of the unoccupied chairs on the deck.

She hurries into the seat next to him and grabs hold of the armrests, this time he can hear the groan of the metal she is gripping as she puts all of her strength into holding on. He is about to explain how the seatbelts work when the boom sounds through the spacecraft and he is shoved into his seat.

He lets out a sigh when the ship becomes stable again, and he clicks the release on his seatbelt. "Well, that was interesting. Are you okay?" He asks, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

She nods slowly before opening her mandibles wide and allows a yawn to escape. Realizing she is tired, Six is about to ask her if she wishes to turn in when a thought struck him

"Shress?" He asks, "Where did you sleep last night."

"On the couch." She says casually as she gestures to the hallway. Six quickly thought about the furniture In question; it's long enough for Shress to lie down on, but not enough room for her to spread out and such.

"I'm guessing you didn't get a comfortable nap then," Six says.

Shress merely shrugs and says, "I make do with what I have, it's actually quite comfortable compared to some of the other places where I have had to sleep before."

Despite her words, Six wanted her to get some proper rest, especially after everything that has happened to her, from her rescuing him and so forth; she deserves it.

With that in mind, he asks, "Would like to sleep in the officer's bed tonight?"

Shress's eyes lock onto his as she pushes herself up out of the chair, clear indents on the metal armrests where her hands were previously, and asks, "But what about you?"

"I can sleep on the couch tonight," Six said as he starts to make his way to the rec room.

Shress is already shaking her head as she answers, "No Michael, you need to make a full recovery, you need to be sleeping comfortably to do that."

"Oh, so it wasn't comfortable to sleep there then is it?" Six questions.

She gives him a small growl, "I can take it, you, on the other hand, need to rest."

"So do you." Argues Six, "You deserve it, I feel like we both went through the same hardships together. If I need rest then so do you."

She growls once more, "Well I'm not sleeping in the bed tonight." "Well then neither will I." Counters Six, to which Shress snarls at.

They both stare hard at one another, trying to find weaknesses in the other's arguments until the spartan finally sighs and says, "Why don't we compromise?"

"How?" Demands the sangheili with a snarl.

Six is starting to get annoyed with her, it is because of that he says his next words without thinking, "We can share the bed."

Anxiety, confusion and just plain awkwardness suddenly clouds them as they stare at each other as they try to remain calm and appear as if they are in control of themselves, but Six feels his body slightly balking a bit over his radical resolution. Shress appears the same way, unable to even believe what it is that Six has said as she freezes like a statue.

Finally after a near minute of silence she stutters, "W-what?" "N-nothing," Six answers, his face returning to it's flushed appearance. "Just a slip of the tongue."

Shress shakes her head, "That's not what you said." When she looks into his eyes she asks, "Did you invite me to your bed?"

Six quickly raises his hands, "To sleep in, n-nothing more." Or so he hopes.

Shress looks as if she is having a hard time processing this as Six struggles to keep himself from flushing fully.

Shress looks into his eyes, "Just to sleep in?"

"You have my word," Six says as he holds up his hands once more as if he is surrendering.

Shress eyes him closely before saying, "Well…it would be more comfortable than that piece of furniture…"

Six moves to the door, holds out his hand to her and says, "Alright, then…uh, shall we?" He asks, now feeling the blush receding a bit.

Shress seems to be shivering slightly as she takes his hand, "Alright." Nervously and anxiously, they leave the room, walk down the hall in silence and enter the officer's cabin, Six is pretty sure she is feeling the same way he is; like a giant boulder is on top of him and threatening to crush his insides. Within, it was as if the bed was placed in a spotlight, making it almost impossible for Six to ignore it.

"Do you, uh," Six voice fails before he finally asks, "Have anything you wish to change into?"

Shress quickly shakes her head before asking, "Do you?" Six shakes his head as well before sighing. _Might as well get it over with._

He walks to the bed and pulls back the messy covers before lying down on his side, the right side of the bed. Shress approaches as well and very slowly lies down on the left side. Six watches out of the corner of his eye as she pulls her leg closer to her so that they can rest on the bed as well without sticking out. She lets out a content sigh and Six guesses that his assumption that she wasn't comfortable on the couch was correct.

Six coughs lightly before saying, "Good night Shress." "Good night Michael." Is her reply as Six reaches for the switch close to the bed and turns the lights off.

The room is shrouded in darkness, and Six became very still, and so has Shress. He feels like he is on a lone scouting mission as he lies there unmoving, and Shress is the thing he is observing. He watches from the corner of his eye as she sleeps, unmoving. Or so he thought, the slight twitching of her body reveals that she is still awake and the slight turns of her head suggests she too is observing him, unaware that he is still awake as well.

_This is going to be a long night. He thought to himself._

Six is sure at least two hours have passed and yet Shress remains awake. He has become as still as stone while breathing low and even breaths as he watches her with half open eyes, waiting for what he has no idea.

Suddenly Shress makes a move. Slowly, she begins to wriggle her way closer to the center of the bed. It takes all of the spartan's training not to move, not to flinch and not to allow himself to start hyperventilating. Shress works her body closer to the border of the bed, ever so carefully so she wouldn't disturb him he assumes.

Six thought she was going to stop when she reached the middle, but she doesn't, instead she keeps on moving until she is a mere centimeter from Six. He wanted to reveal he was still awake but holds his position as he waits to see what she does next. Finally, Shress closes the gap and leans her back against Six's chest. He hears her let out a soft breath of satisfaction as she relaxes and rests her head close to Six.

The spartan smiles at her and wishes he could wrap his arms around her, but he holds back since she is still awake.

_Looks like this compromise is working after all._ He thought as he listened to Shress's soft breathing.

\/\/\/AUTHORS NOTE\/\/\/

The changes to his age and her backstory were made to keep in line with how old he was supposed to be in canon. They graduated in 2545, and Kat, the other beta company spartan III in noble team was only 22 when she got brain splatted. Shress didn't date Ripa because that would then make her a cradle robber, so instead she is younger with actual history with truth and a bit more insight into her family past. Also this gives her a bit less time to climb the ranks to become a zealot, emphasizing her skill as a warrior from the get go. For the last one, I mean sure he is stepping on Preston Cole's "grave" (maybe?) by bringing shress directly to earth, but in the original, anyone could have tracked him back, fancy fast new slipspace drive or not. "Until we decelerated, no one could have missed that hole we tore in Slipspace." -Cortana

Also give a shout out to PyreElergy. Yesterday was his birthday.

My group editor is off right now. If you are reading this Verbus stay safe and let us know that you are ok.


	18. New Kind of Warfare

18\. New Kind of Warfare

New kind of Warfare*

Shress woke up with a yawn escaping her lazily spread mandibles. she sighs in contentment as she languidly stretches. She didn't know why, but as her sluggish thoughts ambling through her mind she felt as if she had just had the best sleep of her life,.

_'_Maybe it's the bed.'

She buries her head slowly back into the pillow. While shifting her weight around a little to get into a more comfortable position she feels something against her abdomen and stops. Curiously she looks down and her eyes widen in realization.

There is an arm, a human arm, a muscled human arm, holding her.

As she froze, she slowly became aware that there was something strange about this setting. She tries to push herself backwards in an attempt to distance herself from the limb, but instead met a strong barrier. Carefully, she raises and twists her hand around and gently touches whatever is blocking her way, feeling the unusual sensation of human fabric.

As she lies there, trying to understand her situation she soon feels that there is something a bit off. Her legs are curled so they can rest on the bed, but she feels something resting right against them. Finally she realizes something slightly disturbing; her pillow seems to be moving slightly.

She touches what she hopes to be a plush cushion, but instead she felt something large, warm, and smooth.

_'_It can't be.'

However she knew there was only one way to know for sure. Hesitantly and carefully, she rotates her body and is met by an almost dream like fantasy. Resting next to her, cuddling her with one arm while supporting her head with the other, was Michael.

The human breathes slowly and evenly with his eyes still closed, obviously still asleep.

Shress feels a million emotions taking over her as she lay there. She feels horrified, frightened, and confused, and yet…happiness overruled all of these feelings.

She had hoped and even prayed, (to who she doesn't know,) that Michael wouldn't mind if she snuggled up with him. Now waking in his embrace, as if she was still having that dream. However this was real, all too real.

If she has to be honest with herself, this position was quite comfortable and, dare she say it, delightful.

Feeling a little daring, she raises her hand and runs her fingers, mindful of her claws, down the Spartan's chest. It is firm, unyielding, but she feels it quiver ever so slightly at her touch. Suddenly Michael releases a relaxed sigh as he lowers his head until it is resting on his arm along with Shress and she feels his arm pulling her closer to his warm body.

She panics for a moment before calming herself down. This feels right so nice, being close to another warm body, especially when that body belongs to someone who she is very fond of.

She allows a small smile to appear on her features as she rests her head against Michael's, feeling his soft fur slightly tousling her forehead while a comforting blanket of peace settles on her while she is in the human's single armed hug. She feels her eyes starting to droop and she begins to fall back asleep when a sudden thought crosses her mind.

_'_He's asleep, he could be dreaming that he is holding a female of his own kind, how will he react when he awakes to find he is holding me instead?'

The sudden wretched intrusive thought was enough to cause Shress jump out of the bed, breaking Michael's embrace and pulling some of the covers off along with her. She became completely still and silent, waiting for the Spartan to awake. Instead the human unconsciously starts to swipe the section where Shress was lying not too long ago. She thought she saw a slight frown appear on his face when he seems to have failed finding her.

She wishes she could return to the original position she was in and continue to enjoy the closeness and comfort Michael had provided, but she reminded herself of her past thoughts. It pained her to imagine that he was thinking of another female while holding her in his sleeping embrace, but it might be better this way. There would be less trouble if he awoke alone.

She turns to leave, but pauses and looks longingly back at the Spartan. He is still once more, but now with his hand resting in the area where Shress's body has left an imprint, almost as if it is still searching for her. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to return to him, but knew it was for the best, and yet…she wish to show her appreciation to the human who has respected and cared for her.

She has only done this with male Sangheili, but she still turns nervously back to the bed and silently approaches. She now stands over Michael who continues sleeping, unaware of her presence. She dips a claw downwards and it slowly twirls his fur in circles which caused the Spartan to let out a soft puff of air, his mouth pulling into a smile.

Shress smiles with confidence and before she could second guess herself, she leans down and licks Michael on the cheek. Michael stirs slightly, but remains in his slumber, which slightly annoyed Shress before she remembered she had decided to let the recent ordeal be a secret…even though she desires beyond measure that she could speak to the Spartan about it.

All she could do is sigh before ruffling his fur lightly as she turns and walks out. She pauses when she is halfway out the door frame to give the human a final glance before exiting and heads towards the fourth room.

Six POV*

Six's eyes open as soon as the door closes and releases his held breath once Shress left the room.

He rolls onto his back and covered his eyes with an arm as he growls, replaying what just had happened.

_'Michael you idiot.'_

He should have known that was going to happen, what was he thinking? In the early hour of the morning, or what he assumes is morning, he awoke to find Shress curled right next to him, even closer than the spot she fell asleep last night. He has no idea what made him do it, it was almost like acting on instinct, but he wrapped her in his arm, lifted her head and gently placed her on his other arm and brought her closer to him than ever before.

He had felt incredibly nervous, what if she woke and was offended by how he took her in his arms. Would it affect their friendship?

Despite all these worries though, he couldn't help but felt thrilled and comforted having her so close. She smelled of something exotic, something definitely foreign to the human nose. He had mused for a while whether Sangheili women used their own form of perfume or not. Her skin felt like warm leather and yet there was a soft tenderness to it. He had absent-mindedly played with her talons for a while, wondering if she used them in combat or the like. However, all of his thinking was halted as he felt Shress begin to stir.

He pretended to be sleeping, thinking it would be best to appear that way, but secretly he observed her and most importantly, her reaction. He felt her body stiffen and heard her easy breathing tense into something close to a gasp. He had considered whether he should try and move away or not when she suddenly calmed down. He was even more surprised when she huddled closer to him and even ran her fingers down his chest, which caused him to shiver at her touch. He felt suddenly bold as he pulled her closer to him, no longer caring if she thought he was asleep or not. He felt her start to panic for a second, before she calmed again and rested her soft forehead against his, Her breathing settled back into it's smooth rhythm with both of them at rest.

Six was ready to fall back asleep with her in his arms again when she suddenly jerked out of his grip. It took all of his skills and training not to reveal he was awake. He almost gave it away when he reached for her, but he kept his breathing in check and made sure his eyes remained closed.

He was unsure what Shress was doing, but he felt disappointment start to cloud his mind when he heard her footsteps walk away, towards the door. He thought she was heading out, which was why he became puzzled when he heard her pause and was surprised when he heard her returning to the bed. He had to fight with all of his strength to keep his eyes closed and lie completely still.

He became even more confused with what had happened, but he felt comforted when he sensed Shress playing with his hair as she always had. But he wasn't sure what it was that she did, but he suddenly felt a strange warm wetness on his cheek.

Having reached the end of that memory, Six touches the side of his face in question. He feels it, still moist, running from the top close to his eye all the way down before ending near his chin.

_'_What was that, was that a Sangheili version of a kiss?'

The thought was enough to cause the Spartan to flush lightly, definitely not a normal reaction of a Spartan.

He rolls over back onto his side as he thinks of what had just occurred. Did this mean Shress liked the hug or didn't she? She was the one who first cuddled close to him last night and when she awoke she had panicked a little, but eventually calmed and continued lying alongside of him. She appeared to be happy with the sleeping arrangement, but then she leapt away from him, literally. A change of heart perhaps, or was she still half asleep and didn't know what was happening at the time.

Or was she merely experimenting and decided she didn't like the contact?

The uncertainty, the unknown…Six was trained to handle unknown combat situations, but in this situation…he didn't even know what category this would fall under, much less how to respond.

Six punches the mattress in frustration. The bed absorbs the blow but it left a large dent behind. He sighs before deciding he might as well get up, no Spartan has ever been trained to lay around longer than necessary.

He swings his legs over the side, stands and stretches. He grimaced a little when his body releases a stream painful protest. His body is making good progress in healing, medical doctors would see him as a living miracle simply because he was able to stand, let alone walk, but for Six, all he felt it was as if he isn't healing fast enough.

The Spartan lumbers stiffly into the restroom once more and douses his face in cold water. It helps him to become more self-aware as the frigid liquid runs down his face and trailed further down his body. He shivers slightly but is grateful as it helps him wake up. When he faced Shress he wanted his mind to be prepared if she asked any questions. He would be able to answer as carefully as he could, and for that he needed to be awake.

He chuckles slightly as he realizes he was mentally bracing himself, as if he is about to head out onto a battlefield.

_'_And in a way I guess I am, just think of all your training, make the best tactical decision and hope for the best but be prepared for the worst…whatever that would be.'

Feeling his nerves starting to act up again, the Spartan slowly walks out of the restroom and out of the sleeping quarters. He needs to have breakfast, and there's no doubt Shress will be there as well, where else would she be considering the rec room is the only place that offers both food and relaxation?

His feet tentatively walks towards the fourth door, his heart starting to beat faster than ever before. Why is it he is suddenly feeling like this, even when he was walking into battle he usually didn't feel this way, in fact he would feel more at ease if he was getting ready for war, that way at least he would be armed.

Six hesitates at the door, still wondering why his nerves were acting up on him when he finally pressed the needed buttons on the terminal and the door opens with a subdued whoosh. He walks in to find Shress in the kitchen area of the rec room once more.

Shress looks up and they locked eyes. Six feels his throat dry and feels warm blood rising to his face. Shress breaks eye contact and quickly looks down, avoiding his gaze.

_'_Great, another one of those days.'

He walks to the back where Shress is and sees that she was preparing herself a meal, raw meat again. Six wonders if this is all that Sangheili eat or if the meat, or if it is the only thing on the ship that Shress could stand.

He muses this over as he goes to a cupboard to get his own breakfast. Today he felt as if he could stomach something other than bread, which was a relief considering he is starving. He shifts around in the 'breakfast' section, seeing if he can find something that could fill him.

He was examining a box of dehydrated cereal when he smells the smelt aroma of meat. Self-consciously he peeks over his shoulder as he watches Shress remove her meal from the microwave and walks to the more furnished area of the room. He thought for a minute before placing the box back and turns to the fridge. He unwrap a small amount of meat, places it in the microwave, reheats it and takes it out. He couldn't help but feel his mouth beginning to water at the smell, it feels like forever since the last time he ate warm meat, and not the dried out ones from the standard MREs.

Not fearing as much as he did when he walked in, Six takes the meat, forgoing a plate, and follows Shress to the furnish section to eat. Without looking, the Spartan sits at the couch and bites into the warm substance. He feels the sweet taste and texture slowly explode in his mouth as he chews, but he notice movement in his peripheral vision. He nearly chokes when he realizes that Shress is sitting on the other side of the couch as well, but she takes no notice of him as she concentrates on her own food. Six does the same and they eat slowly in silence. Aside from the subtle glances they would send to each other, they didn't communicate at all.

Finally the dreaded moment came when Six finished his steak and he was left sitting there with nothing to do while feeling Shress eyeball him. He merely shifts his weight and leans on the arm of the furniture, trying to get as comfortable as he could while listening to the sound of Shress's chewing filling the background. He couldn't help but notice there is a muted like thump every time she takes a bite and wonders how strong her jaws are.

_'_Probably strong enough to bite my head off if I offend her.'

He suppresses his shudder at the thought and decided he might as well try and open up a conversation with her.

"So…"

Six trails off as he desperately thinks of something to say before finally deciding to take a risk and ask what is on his mind.

"How was your sleep last night?"

Shress makes a sputtering noise, causing some half-chewed chunks of steak to fly out of her mouth as she leant over slightly. Six tries to give her some privacy by not looking at the dumped meat. He was about to ask if she was feeling alright when she looks up and he is surprised to see anxiety and…something else in her shinning silver eyes.

"W-Why do you ask?"

Her sudden stuttering takes Six off guard for a bit as he tried to think of a suitable reply. He tries to remain casual as he says.

"I'm just curious, that was your first time sleeping in a human bed, right?"

"I…well, it was…nice, I slept well,"

'She's not looking up. Does this mean she didn't like them sleeping together?'

Six pushes those thoughts away as he slowly nods, deciding to say something a little truthful.

"I had a good night's rest too, it was quite comfortable, relaxing and enjoyable."

"And why would that be?"

Glad she was looking at him again he offered her a gentle smile.

"I don't know, maybe it's the change in pace, I can't really remember when was the last time I took a break from the battlefield, not since…"

Six starts to lose focus as his eyes suddenly cloud with memories; people, places…a world on fire.

"Michael?" the voice brings Six back to reality as he looked at Shress who gives him a concerning look, "are you alright?"

Six thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, just thinking of something else," he gives his head a quick shake before looking back at her and said, "sorry, I was saying I haven't taken a break from combat since I arrived on Reach."

Shress nods before becoming silent. She seems to be in deep thought before she looks at Six and asks, "how long have you been fighting Michael?"

He gives her a nonchalant shrug. "Ever since I became a Spartan."

"How long ago was that?" she counters.

Six thinks for a moment, running quick calculations in his head before saying, "about ten years ago, I have no idea how Sangheili would measure that in units."

Shress lightly shakes her head before replying, "a year is the span of time it takes for your seasons to complete a cycle, correct?" Six nods in confirmation so she continues, " Sangheili measure that span with the passing of the summer seasons on Sanghelios."

Six nods once more, "It's the same with humans, despite our colonies having different…time spans, we all follow the one span of a year by Earth standard."

"I am unsure if our span of time is similar," notes Shress, "but if it is, then ten summers seem to be a long time."

"It certainly feels that way," agrees Six as he leans against the end of the couch, unaware of how this brought him closer to Shress.

He looks back at her and asks, "How many years, or summers, of fighting have you performed?"

Like Six before, Shress thought carefully before answering. "Most Sangheili of my age have been in service for seventeen summers." She falls back into her own thoughts before asking another question, "When do humans come of age?"

"Come of age?" Six asks in confusion.

"How many summers must a human have to pass before he is deemed ready for combat?" Shress rephrases.

"A human of eighteen summers is given the choice to join the military or not," explains Six, "but due to the…last few years, almost everybody who is able to fight is drafted into the UNSC."

Shress becomes suddenly interested, "you have a choice whether you wish to become a warrior or not?"

Six remembers all the reports and lessons he had learned of the Sangheili, how they lived in a combat based society; the thought of people wanting to be something other than a warrior must be a major shock to Shress, so he tries his best to explain the concept to her.

"Yes, most of the time, people are given the choice if they want to be warriors or not," he explains, "some people have different ambitions, like wanting to be a cook, or an artist, or a doctor, or a musician and so forth, basically it's their choice on how they wish to contribute to our society."

Shress looks down, probably trying to comprehend this new information before looking back up and says, "So you chose to be a warrior, your family, or whoever it was that raised you, didn't influence you to take the path of a soldier?"

Six flashbacks to when he was a kid, remembering all those people he was around when the Covenant came. He has long since forgotten who they were, but he remembers the anger he had felt after witnessing their deaths and how it was because of that anger that he volunteered for the Spartan program.

"More or less," Six finally answers as he looks away, unsure if he should tell the whole story to Shress or not.

Silence now lapse between them, filled only by the sound of their breathing. Finally Shress asks, "How many summers are you Michael, twenty-eight summers?"

Six gives an amused grunt before responding, "Close, twenty-two summers."

This causes Shress to cock her head to the side as she says, "but…you said humans come of age when they are eighteen summers, if you have been fighting for twenty summers then you should be about twenty-eight seasons…is this reasoning correct?"

Six gives her a reassuring smile, "You're math isn't wrong Shress, you got it right, but…" he hesitates a bit. What he is about to tell her is a Spartan secret that no one outside the program knows about, just to mention it could get him in trouble. Yet he wants to tell Shress, he feels he could tell her anything…well except for what happen that morning, but with this…yes, he does trust her.

He lets out a small sigh before saying, "most humans make their decisions when they are eighteen summers old…but I made mine when I was six summers old."

Shress leans in slightly as if to get a better view of Six before saying, "you were a youngling when you made your decision?"

He gives a light chuckle, "yeah, so I suppose you can say I was raised to be a warrior."

"Raised to be a warrior," Shress repeats, "this is similar on Sanghelios, younglings begin their trainings when they are born. As infants they are told the sagas of past champions, as younglings they are taught to act with dignity and how to handle weapons, harnessing their combat prowess begins when they passed ten summers, and from there, if they are male, they join the Covenant."

Six wears an amused look on his face as he asks, "so when are children given the chance to have fun?"

Shress shakes her head, "Only when they have time to themselves which isn't often, and if they are caught playing, running or having pretend battles, then usually their teacher will step in and order them to cease, to act with the pride of a Sangheili."

Six gives her a sly look, "and did you ever get in trouble for this?"

She gives him a cheeky smile in return, "I believe almost every Sangheili child has this flaw, we all have been disciplined in acting with pride and respect."

Six couldn't really picture Shress getting into trouble, then again if she is ever captured by the Covenant than she will be in really big trouble.

"Were you raised in a similar manner?" Shress asks as her next question.

Six couldn't help but smirk, "Just about, but when we were trained, me and the other Spartans, we had to learn how to fight, shoot, swim, drive, fly, how to use certain tech, how to fix things, how to use battle computers, learn advance calculations and various other things all in six summers."

He looks her in the eye as he says, "Remember…after we brought down the _Long Night of Solace_?" She nods in confirmation so he continues, "and remembered when I told you I was a lone wolf?"

She thinks for a moment before replying, "You said you worked on your own, correct?"

Six nods back, "Yeah, so that means I had to learn everything that a team would normally know, most Spartans finished their training in six summers, it took me six and a half summers to finish because I had to take extra training in…well basically everything."

Shress is silent for a moment before asking, "And did you have any fun as a child?"

Six thinks for a moment before replying back, "Well our drill instructors did everything they could think of to make us Spartans miserable and during this one training session as we were practising a hide and evasion technique," he pauses to smile, "we noticed the instructors were in the perfect position for an ambush, so…"

Shress's eyes widened at this. "You ambushed your own instructors?"

Six laughs, more at the memory then Shress's reaction, "Yeah, we paid for it after that, had to push a bus load of scrap metal up a hill, took us all night to do it, but it was worth it."

Shress stills looks unsure, which causes Six to laugh.

"Don't tell me we deserved that, the instructors had it coming to them, ever since day one they called us boot, sprayed us with dirty water and hit us upside our heads with stun batons. So when we had a chance to get back at them, well we took it."

Shress is silent for a while as she gazes at him, when she finally spoke her voice had a disgusted edge.

"I've never heard of instructors doing that to any Sangheili before."

Six shrugs in turn, "Yeah, even among humans to do that to kids would have been seen as barbaric, which is why Spartans became the secret of the UNSC up until twenty-five twenty-five, or somewhere around there when our presence was revealed to the public to help boost morale."

His Sangheili companion thinks some more.

"Well we have to defend our honor whenever it is challenged, so I suppose your attack was justified."

The Spartan chuckles before lowering his head, "well thanks for excusing my actions as honorable Shress."

This gets a laugh out as her, a sound that enraptures Six as he listens to the near musical sound.

A thought crosses his mind, but he waits until Shress is through laughing before asking, "Shress, how many summers are you?"

She gives him a broad smile before replying, "I'm passed twenty-seven summers."

Six wears a serious expression as he teases, "Wow…that's old."

"Indeed" she said bowing her head almost modestly, "not many Covenant soldiers, let alone males, surpass that age."

Six is now lost for words, his initial joke seem to have backfired on him.

_'Wel_l Sangheili honor and respect their elders, it's only logical that to become older is seen as a sort of treat to them'

"I am curious though," Shress's voice brought Six out of his thinking as he looks back at her, "can you give more detail of how you were trained?"

Six wonders if it's alright, if regulations would allow him until he decides to go for it, the very least he can do is name some types of training he had to undertake and not tell how.

"Alright," Six says as he makes himself more comfortable and looks into her eyes, "well when I first got to base for training, the first thing we had to was jump out of an aircraft."

Shress POV*

Shress has no idea how much time has passed, but if she was truthful, she didn't really care.

She listened to Michael as he tells of his upbringings to become a Spartan, a tale that fascinates, confuses and shocks her. She couldn't believe the physical trials that were inflicted upon the young humans and how they had to been able to balance their studies with their physical performances without failing. What confused her though is that even though the transformation into Spartans will make them stronger and smarter, she couldn't understand why they had to go through that kind of demanding training in the first place. She didn't really understand why it was that Michael and his fellow Spartans played tricks on their trainers when they knew full well it was illegal and they would always be punished. Yet what she finds the strangest thing is that Michael would laugh and smile as he describes their punishments, almost as if he enjoyed getting into trouble, and all for amusement. The best she could conclude is that it was a human reaction, something she would probably never fully understand.

She only interrupts Michael's storytelling to ask the occasional question like what a certain device he used would do, or why it is he decides to perform one action instead of the other. Yet chief among them was her inquires of certain human words and phrases.

They stopped for the occasional break and to prepare their meals. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered how Michael experimented with her using human cuisines, but her frustration was enough to inform him that she was carnivorous and she has no taste for anything green. She is happy to see Michael eating more, she didn't want to voice it, but his face and body seemed thinner then when they first set out on their journey. Now it had been steadily regaining its original full appearance.

At the moment they are sitting together on the long piece of furniture as they finish what she supposes is their supper meal. She is well aware she is eating the same meat she has been consuming for the past day, but she loved the taste and texture despite it alien nature. She glances over at Michael who is eating meat as well, not in large quantity as hers and he also has some greenery decorating the side of his plate.

"How can you bear the taste of that?" Shress finally asks and indicates the green food he w consuming.

Michael finishes chewing the food in his mouth before replying, "You mean my vegetables? Humans eat it because it's our primary source of vitamins."

"What are vitamins?" Shress once again questions.

"It's, uh, it's the things inside vegetables that help keep us humans healthy," Six tentatively answers, unsure if she'll understand, "if we wish to survive we have to have our daily intake of vitamins."

Shress wonders if the Sangheili takes vitamins and they don't even realize it. She muses over the possibility of what else could be in their meals that helps keep them alive.

As she thinks this through her head a daunting thought suddenly made its way into her mind. The humans know more about themselves then the Sangheili did. She doesn't know if exercising could help make a Sangheili stronger or if certain meat would make them healthier or if being called something like 'boot' could really help motivate her to do her very best at an activity. The humans have spent centuries studying and learning of themselves and their environment, where with the Sangheili…all that Shress knows for sure was how to fight and her level of family honor and dignity. Useless information should the unthinkable happen and the Sangheili are left to care for their own welfare and not the Covenant.

Shress finishes her mound of meat and places the empty dish on the small table in front of her; she then leans back against the furniture, feeling quite full and content. However it isn't long before she reopens her eyes and looks back at Michael seated just a mere unit away.

The human seems equally comfortable as he leans on the side of the furniture piece that slightly sticks out as he slowly chews his food, a faraway look in his eyes. She wonders what he is thinking, is it about the war, their current situation, or her?

As she watches, she couldn't help it when her eyes start to wander as they began analyzing his body. He is quite large by human standards, but she is still taller by a few precious units, this would annoy any male but he doesn't seem that bothered, or at least he doesn't voice it. His skin is light, but she knew how impressionable it is, she wonders if he can change his skin coloration considering she has seen different colored humans almost on a regular basis. She next takes stock on his body as a whole, his form is so different from a Sangheili and his strength barely matches that of an average male…yet there was something that drew her to him. Was it his scars, signs of a strong and capable warrior?

She looks away as her thoughts wonder around his appearance. There is something alluring about the human known as a Spartan, but what? Most females probably would regard him as ugly or undesirable compared to a Sangheili warrior. He is an enemy of the Covenant and thus an enemy of Sanghelios, an outcast to most, but now so is she. But the one thing that stands out is that he is an alien, a human being, a creature that is beneath her. Yet she doesn't believe that, he is as capable as any warrior and he is surprisingly caring, qualities that near all of her suitors had lacked. Was that why she is drawn to him, because he shows her kindness, more than any had ever showed her before?

A question suddenly worms its way into her mind, a question that she has asked before but want to again to see if it had changed. She turns her head around.

"Why did you spare me?"

Michael w on the verge if taking another mouthful of food when he pauses and looks her in the eye.

"What?"

She could see the confusion in his eyes so she asks him again.

"When we first met, when we fought, why did you spare me?"

Michael looks down before placing his now finished dish on the table before looking back at her.

"Well…why not?"

She allows a small hiss of frustration to escape before continuing.

"I was your enemy Michael, a Zealot trained and conditioned to annihilate your species, a powerful advisory, and yet when you had the chance you didn't kill me, why?"

Michael glances down before returning his gaze to hers, "The same reason you let me up to fight for my life, because it just felt like the right and honorable thing to do."

Shress thinks about the answer before looking at Michael again, "Is that all?"

He becomes silent once more before continuing. "Well at the time yes, but now if we are ever in a similar situation again, I wouldn't spare you" he leans forward and takes her hand in his, "I would save you."

Shress could hear the sincerity in his voice and her heart just about stops. Here was her former enemy, someone she once swore she would kill, now her only companion, her only friend and…something else.

The feeling is confusing and frustrating as she struggles to find a way to voice her mind when Michael asks, "Shress are you alright?"

She looks up at him as he gaze at her in concern. "Usually when I take your hand you start to purr or whatever it is that you do, is there something wrong?"

Shress feels her mandibles opening but no words came forth, she feels as if she is trapped, should she try questioning him about her feelings or should she talk of something else?

"Shress?" Michael presses again, this time leaning in a little ways. She feels herself becoming nervous upon seeing he is closer to her, but also a form of…excitement seems to be taking over as well. This is too much for her.

She disentangles her hand from his and stands, taking a small step away from where the Spartan is seated.

"I'm just…tired," she finally spoke in what sounds like a hoarse voice, "If you don't mind I'm going to sleep now."

Michael had a look of confusion on his face. "Alright, I'm going to put these dishes away and then I'll join you." He makes to stand, but halfway up he pauses and looks up at her, "that is if you want me to join you tonight."

"Of course," she suddenly said in a hurried voice, which causes him to give her a strange look so she stutters, "I-I mean you're still healing, of course you can sleep in the bed with me, that is-I mean, if you don't want me to be there with you or-uh, we can think of a-I mean if you want-"

"Shress," Michael calmly interrupts her, gaining her attention. He has a huge grin on his face as he continues. "If it's no trouble than I will join you tonight."

Shress feels a smile starting to form as she replies, "yes, of course, I'll…see you then," before he could say anything else, she quickly turns and walks out the door and closes it.

Once she is alone, she releases a held in hiss as she silently curses her foolishness.

_'Why did she freeze like that?'_

_'_Why couldn't she move?'

_'Never has she ever experience something so humiliating in her life. But deep down she actually felt a little afraid. Why did she react the way she did, how is it that Michael had that effect on her?'_

She ponders this as she walks back to the officer's quarters, still angry with her performance and her reaction, which, in her mind, was so feminine. She didn't spend years of training to be a Zealot just to have a single male cause her to act like a feeble woman.

She enters the sleeping quarters and makes her way to the bed. Her clothes are worn and full of wrinkles, but she doesn't have any spare energy to sew another set of clothing as she lies down on the bed, leaving the blankets on the floor, her clothing is enough to keep her warm for the night. She once again folds her legs and rests her head on a cushion, but she wished it was Michael's arm her head is resting on. She just releases a sigh as she closes her eyes and attempts to relax her breathing in a vain attempt to sleep, knowing full well that there is too much on her mind that is keeping her awake.

After what felt like cycles have past, she is ready to release a growl of frustration when she hears the door opening and closing. She instantly becomes still, closes her eyes and slows her breathing. It isn't long before she hears the soft thumping of footsteps that are coming closer and closer to the bed. Shress tries to calm herself as her pulse quickens as the footsteps came closer to her.

The footfalls finally falls silent, right next to the bed. Shress struggles to remain still as she feels the bed slightly moves as the Spartan climbs in with her. She hears him sigh as he shifts his weight before becoming still and his breathing came in slow easy breaths.

Believing Michael is now asleep, she releases her held breath and shifts her body around a little, careful not to disturb the human beside her.

Beside her.

She looks over her shoulder at the sleeping form of Michael. She wonders if he'll wake, if he does how will he feel to find her resting close to him? And what about her earlier thoughts, what if he dreams of holding a human female and instead wakes to find her instead?

Yet the need to be close to something, the urge of being with another warm being pushed her. She didn't wait for whole units like last time, now she scoots her form closer to Michael, careful not to cause too much seismic activity; she makes her way closer to the alien. Finally she feels her back gently pressing into his chest, his calm breaths running down her neck.

She feels a smile beginning to mark her face, but then she tenses when she feels Michael starting to move. She feels his arm falling into the same position as that morning, wrapping around her middle and pulling her close to his body. She feels her pulse quickening before calming down as she gleefully snuggle deeper into the Spartan's one armed embrace.

She releases a sigh of content as she repositions herself into Michael's folds, she turns and rests her head against his chest. She feels the soft fabric rubbing her head as Michael slowly breathes, she hears his gently heart beat slowly like a drum, and a feeling of bliss is starting to settle over her. Now she feels comfortable enough to fall asleep, but before she is taken by slumber, a familiar voice suddenly fills her with horror.

"Comfortable are we?"

Shress couldn't stop as she feels herself shiver slightly as she forces her eyes to look upwards. Soon her eyes met the softly glinting green ones that belong to Michael.

Shress didn't know what to say, what to do. Should she try to move away, stay where she is at, or do something more drastic? But at the moment she couldn't move, her body seems to be locked in its position as if its caught in a trap, and her mouth wouldn't move to form words, all she could do was leaver her mandibles wide, no doubt looking foolish.

Michaels grin slowly fades away as he leans back a little, "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Before he could move farther away, Shress shoots her arm out and grabs his shoulder, halting his progress.

"No, you didn't," she suddenly finds herself saying, "I-it's quite nice"

Michael didn't move, probably as unsure as she is, but a smile soon makes its way onto his features, Shress takers this as a good sign. She lets go of him, turn around and lie back on her side and says, "Could you…could you hold me again?"

Silence and stillness fills the room, causing Shress to wonder if she has made a mistake. That thought is whisked away as Michael scoots closer to her and pulls her against him with one arm. His legs soon mimics her folded legs position and gently nudged them behind hers, almost fitting together. He then places his other arm close to the top of her; she knew what it is intended for. She raises her head slightly, allowing Michael to move his arm underneath her as she brought her head back down on the natural pillow. She lets out a soft sigh and a gentle hum soon vibrates from her throat.

She hears the human chuckle as he whispers close to the side of her head, "you really like this don't you?"

Shress becomes embarrass again as she tries to think of a response, "well…I've never been in this position before, it's just something new I am experiencing."

Again Michael chuckles, "I thought you were the one with all the suitors, so none of them ever held you like this?"

Annoyed at his antics, she twists around carefully so she wouldn't break from his hold, and looks at his face. His smile and mischievous eyes were starting to really agitate her, so why doesn't she have some fun with him instead?

"Well, I don't know about you and your suitors Michael" she says in what she hopes to be an innocent voice, "but among Sangheili, to be with a female in bed usually means doing something more than just holding her."

Soon she begins to laugh at what she sees. Michael's face became bright red before becoming startling white. His eyes are huge and his single jaw opens and closes as if he is struggling to say something but couldn't. She didn't get the privilege of seeing a look of pure shock on a human's face, let alone a Spartan, on a daily basis, so she made sure she enjoyed it.

Slowly Michael begins to regain his composure and Shress's laughter starts to subside. Finally with his original coloring back, he asks, "So I take it you've been with a lot of people in bed then?"

Shress's smile fades as she looks down, not looking into Michael's eyes. The truth was, she hasn't been with anyone like that and who would want her once they know her secret? One that she could not hide, that affected her whole life and the primary reason why she has yet to find a mate.

"Not very often, no," Shress responds back, but she knew Michael will ask questions so she tries to steer the conversation away from her. "Unlike you I am sure, you must have mated with many women and sired many younglings by now."

Once the words left her mouth, she instantly wishes she can take them back, but it is too late. She keeps her eyes off Michael as she begins to dwell in her own self misery. For some reason, the thought of Michael being with another woman, and being in bed with her, fills Shress with unknown anger and grief. And no doubt she reminded him of someone else probably more favorable and beautiful than her, a female of his own species.

There's no escaping reality, she raises her head to see what he will say, but is surprise once more. Michael has once again gone white in the face and his mouth is now hanging slightly open agape.

He says nothing for a few units before finally stuttering out, "A-A-Actually, no, no Shress, Spartans aren't allowed to…uh…be with any females."

Now Shress feels confusion rather than sadness, she tilts her head slightly as she looks at him, "why," she questions, "don't your military wish to produce more abled warriors like yourself?"

Shress wouldn't have believed it if she was told humans could turn whiter than how bleach Michael had become, but Michael made her believed it. It was hilarious watching the near stoic Spartan losing his poise, but with him doing it often now is starting to look alarming.

Finally Michael coughs a little as he finally speaks once more, "Spartans are definitely not allowed to do that."

He sees her curious eyes so he elaborates, "Remember when I told you how Spartans are made?" Shress nods in confirmation, "well…we aren't sure how the argumentation really affected us, we have no idea what would happen if we ever…mate with someone, or what the results would be," he glance at her, "so in order to protect ourselves and anyone we may choose as our…partners, we aren't allowed to do anything of the likes."

Shress couldn't believe what she is hearing. Here is a being with almost the same problems as she does, but his can possible be fixed, hers couldn't, but that doesn't eliminate her feelings for him, the fact that he doesn't have a mate for some reason causes her to smile.

Michael grins at her as he gently pokes her shoulder, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Shress says as she desperately tries to stop smiling. As she tries to stop, a thought suddenly creeps into her mind that causes chills to blow down her spine.

"Michael," she says, trying to gain the courage to at him, "were you awake this morning?"

She doesn't look him in the eye; instead she stares down at his chest, trying hard to ignore the muscle expanse before her.

Slowly Michael answers, "Yes."

She lets out a shuttering breath. "Did you feel something…wet?" she wouldn't describe a lick as such, but she has no idea how else to describe it.

"No," Michael replies.

Shress frowns slightly in puzzlement, but before she could think long about it, she feels a wet, yet warm sensation on the top of her head, which just about stops her from breathing. The feeling disappears and Michael whispers close to her, "I felt something warm…did you?"

Slowly Shress nods her head as she asks, "Is that…a human sign of affection?"

"Yes," Michael replies carefully before asking, "and is it the same thing with a lick?"

Shress feels her throat drying as she finally forces her eyes to look into his. They are quite beautiful if she has to be truthful. They are dark often times, but now they look as if they are gleaming and full of what she takes to be care and gentleness, a side of a Spartan that she has never seen before.

"Yes," she finds herself answering in a near whisper tone almost similar to Michael, "it is."

Michael slowly smiles at her but it fades. Shress begins to panic.

_'_Does this mean he does not feel the same? Does he find my figure unattractive? Does he prefer a human female instead of me? Of course he would, what sensible being wouldn't, then again that would mean me as well.'

Michael finally sighs, "Shress…I just told you, I can't mate, something bad could happen to me," he looks at her with pain filled eyes, "or you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Shree feels more than touched, she feels something more. She wants to be with him more than ever now; there is no question…she has developed feelings for this human.

She doesn't hesitate as she twists fully around and gives him a tender one armed hug. Michael responds in kind with a full embrace as they cuddle together, edging closer to the middle of the bed to give themselves more room.

"It's alright Michael," she finally said, "I really don't care...as long as I am with you." The words felt right and her inside filled with joy as she said them, but she feels even more delighted when she sees the smile and happiness in Michael's eyes.

She leans closer to his face but pauses, her maw is a mere unit away as she looks into his eyes and she asks in a rather timid and self-conscious voice, "if you will have me."

Michael grins at her before raising himself up slightly and press his lips against her cheek once more, this time closer to the opening of her mandibles as he whispers, "Just as long as you'll have me as a suitor."

She smiles at him as she responds, "agreed," with that she leans forward and licks the side of his face, hoping to provide him with the same warmth that he provided her.

He rolls them back to their original positions, but this time with Shress facing him as she cuddles closer to him, feeling his body against hers, feeling the warmth that he is providing.

"This is so…so…comfortable," she finally voice as she runs her four talons down his chest, merely feeling his muscle, careful not to cause any damage.

She could hear the smile in Michael's voice as he says, "Shress…can you look up?"

She does and finds herself staring into Michael's bright green eyes; she knows he is just as happy as he is judging by the glint of light in his eyes.

He leans close to her, appearing nervous. "Can you…pull your mandibles together?"

Shress cocks her head to the side. "Why?"

"I want to try something, something…human," he says as an answer.

Shress is curious at what this human thing would be, but she performs it, forcing her jaws to move into an unfamiliar formation. She presses her mandibles together until they are touching, she couldn't speak or do anything else for that matter. She glances at Michael to see if she could glean any hints from him when he surprises her once more. Without warning, he moves closer to her and presses his lips against the center of her newly formed single mouth.

Shress feels her eyes widen in shock and confusion, but that soon melts away as a new emotion takes over. Warmth starts to fill her body, coursing through her and touching every inch as Michael's gentle lips connect them to each other. She soon closes her eyes and leans forward some more, hoping Michael would do it again. Michael obliges and reaffirms this action until she finds herself clinging onto him as he continues to press his lips against her until finally they are forced to break apart to breathe much needed air.

They pant slightly when the action is done; Shress looks at Michael as she asks, "What was that?"

He chuckles lightly, "a kiss, a human show of affection…the first one I have ever given before."

Shress feels thrilled knowing she is the first to have ever won his affection in such a manner. She nuzzles his neck lightly as she rests her body against his as she lets out a sigh and looks up at her new suitor.

He returns the smile and leans down towards her. Knowing what to expect, Shress pulls her mandibles together once more and gradually welcomes the kiss, allowing the warmth to enter once more. They kept their faces together as long as they could before breaking apart and are breathing heavily once more. They smile at one another again before Shress scoots herself back onto Michael's arm and made herself more comfortable. Michael follows her lead and rests his head on his arm as well while he moved his body closer to her. He plants one more kiss on the side of her head before pressing his forehead against hers. They both let out sleepy sighs, finding warmth and comfort in each other.

"Good night, my beautiful Shress," Michael whispers to her.

She feels pure happiness course through her, hardly anyone has seen her as beautiful, and to have Michael say it somehow made it all the more special.

"Good night, my handsome Michael" Shress responds.

The human responded by pulling her, a Sangheili, closer to him, she folds herself a little so she can rest fully within his embrace. He brings his head to rest close to her, he closes his eyes but his smile is still present as he holds her close to him.

Shress closes her eyes as well before resting her own arm across Michael and holds him in her own embrace. She knew right then, with Michael by her side and with the both of them holding each other close, it's going to be the best sleeping position she could have ever asked for.


	19. Unfolding Situation

19\. Unfolding Situation

*Unfolding Situation*

*Six POV *

Six lies awake in bed as he quietly observes Shress. She is sleeping, snuggled right next to him, head resting on his arm while his other gently holds her midsection. Shress has her own arms around him and has pressed her body next to his as she continues to breathe deeply and evenly.

He smiles as he lightly runs his hand down her arm as he takes her figure in. She looks no different from any other sangheili, but what makes her stand out is her leaner frame. She is neither skinny nor large, she's just…lean. She's about the same height as the people of her race, somewhere a little over seven feet, yet she is able to fold her legs closer to herself so she can rest in bed with Six next to her. Her mandibles slightly move in correspondence with her breathing, he could see into her mouth, but does his best not to stare as he considers it to be rude. Soon, like always, his mind begins to revolve around Shress.

What is it that draws Six to her? How is it even possible that she feels the same way? He is happy to have her close to him as he always wanted and even allowed his emotions for her to show, but these questions won't leave him alone. Out of all of the women that he has met, why is it that it was an alien that strikes his fancy? He's never been with any women before, thus making him nervous that he may offend Shress in some way or another, but it appears she does feel content at the moment.

He remembers the night before when he shared his first kiss with her. He will not lie, despite their differences, it was the best feeling he has ever experienced. He has been fighting in the war for a long time, he has always said he was fighting for humanity as he has been trained to do, but truthfully he has also been fighting for his spartan brothers and sisters. They are the only ones he has ever spoken to, spent time with and always wants to spend his time with; the only people that he knew loved him. Tough love of course, a love that is never soft nor spoken, but is always present.

Now however, he is offered the care and tenderness of Shress, a strong and capable warrior much like himself. He stares down at her and wonders about the kiss. He remembers feeling the warmth, the sweetness and the strange flavor on his mouth that definitely tasted alien. He wonders if he performed the action correctly. Ever since they began their relationship, he has been drawing upon memories of when he accidently stumbled upon two marines having a moment together, or on some of the other times he has accidently eavesdropped on other people due to his augmented hearing. It was in this way that he heard some marines talking about doing strange things when they whisper to one another about women. Some of the comments he has heard sounded outright unsanitary and even disgusting to the spartan, but who is he to judge considering he has never been in a relationship with anyone before and never even shared a kiss. He can only hope that he is making Shress happy with what he is doing, otherwise…he wonders what it would be like if he just licks her as is common among the sangheili.

Suddenly he feels movement and looks down at the woman in question. Shress stirs slightly before expanding her jaws to their full length and releases a wide yawn. She blinks her eyes open until she finally awakens and looks at the spartan.

Six smiles as he stares into her silver eyes before saying, "Morning sleepy head".

Shress tilts her head to the side as she always does when she is confused, an action that Six is starting to grow fond of, "Sleepy head?" She questions.

Six brings her closer to him, "Someone who sleeps a lot."

Shress growls lightly, "I only slept longer because I've never been this comfortable before."

Six still smiles as he gently places a hand behind her head and draws her close. Sensing his intention, she leans forward, unites her mandibles and allows their mouths to connect. Soon the same feeling of warmth and taste fills Six as he hopes she feels the same sensations as he does. As they pull away and he sees her smile, he knows she has.

She releases a soft sigh as she rests her head in the nook of Six's neck while he lays his head on top of hers, for once he is a few centimeters taller than she is. They lie still for a few more moments, both feeling quite pleased to be in one another's presence. It isn't long before Shress raises one of her hands and she soon begins to run her talons down Six's chest, causing the spartan to shiver as he feels the sharpened nails leaving light scratches on his skin through his shirt.

Six smiles some more as he watches her, her presence is definitely a lot better than anyone else in the spartan community. He still misses and loves his second family, but that was it, they were like family. People he has sweat, laughed and fought beside for years. He and Shress only fought once together, and yet that whole time on Reach seems to have strengthened their odd bond, not to mention their current situation; traveling through space alone with one another.

As he slowly begins to think of Reach, a question draws his attention. He wonders for an answer for a moment before leaning closer to Shress and ask, "Shress?"

"Yes?" She responds, slightly looking up at him.

"How did this happen?" He sees her curious look so he elaborates, "How did…the two of us get together, I'm not complaining," He says quickly, "I just can't help but wonder… What draws you towards me?"

Her eyes twinkle in amusement as she snakes her long neck forward in a quick motion and licks him on the cheek. "I told you already Michael, the gods fated us to meet."

He gives her a deadpan look as she continues to run her talons down his chest. "Is that why you fought off an entire covenant squadron? Because fate brought us together?"

Shress pauses in her scratching as she ponders the question. She looks away, slightly moving her mandibles as if she is talking to herself before she finally looks back to Six and answers.

"I don't really know," She says honestly, "But you're the first male that seems to…respect me for my ways and care for my well being."

"So I'm respectful." Sums up Six.

She smiles once more, "Yes, you're also kind, resourceful, and sensitive."

That last comment catches Six off guard.

"Sensitive?!" He questions in a shocked state, unable to comprehend how Shress could possibly see him, a spartan, as a sensitive person.

Shress laughs lightly at Six's reaction while she pulls him closer to her. She licks his cheek once more before speaking.

"Yes," She says with certainty, "Sensitive."

Six feels his mouth slightly opening before closing it as he asks, "So, you see me as a soft person who cries a lot and not the tough warfighter most people assume I am?"

Shress laughs as she responds, "That's not what I meant, when I said you're sensitive. I meant you know how I am feeling, almost as if you can sense it, and you make me feel better by telling me what I need to hear."

Six isn't sure if this image is better than the one he originally thought of, but he supposes in a way what Shress said is true. When you live among mostly stoic people your entire life, you learn to read their emotions even when they attempt to hide them.

He is brought out of his thinking as Shress once again runs her talons down Six's body, "And you?" She questions, "What do you find…alluring about me?"

Six has been wondering the same thing for months now, but he is sure he has come up with a decent answer.

"Well you have a fiery spirit for one," He counts off, "You are surprisingly caring when you choose to be, you are full of surprises and obviously zealous." Finally he cracks a smile as he leans against her head. "You also have a very attractive curve in your neck." With that he ends by kissing her on the side of her throat.

Shress shifts her weight a little and looks down, probably embarrassed. Six only laughs and kisses the side of her face before resting his head against hers. She leans back into him as well and sighs in what he hopes to be contentment.

Silence envelopes them once more, occasionally broken by the soft movement they made when they stroke the other's form.

"What's life like as a spartan?" Shress finally asks.

Six thinks for a moment, "Like nothing else." He finally says, "I guess you might understand some of it, trained from childhood to fight, willingly laying down our lives for humanity, and rarely honored."

"Rarely?" Shress asks looking at him, "After everything I have heard about you demons," She cringes a bit, before correcting herself. "I mean spartans, I can't believe your people wouldn't honor you."

Six sighs a bit, "Actually it's the Spartan IIs that receives all of the glory, most people don't even know us Spartan IIIs exist."

"Spartan IIs and IIIs?" asks a still perplexed Shress, "What's the difference between them; I didn't even know there are different breeds of spartans. And if there are IIs and IIIs, what happen to the first ones?"

Six chuckles, breeds he muses to himself, That's a good way of explaining our differences.

"Well, you see, spartans are originally from a place called Sparta, an ancient region on Earth." Six explains, "The Spartans were considered the best warriors of the ancient era, and even though they are over a thousand years old and some considered them barbaric, they are still held in awe to this day. They were trained from a young age like us and were trained to act as one, to work successfully side by side with each other. However, what ensured that the Spartans would become legends was the battle of Thermopylae"

"The battle of what?" Shress asks once more, seeming to become more agitated with the lack of information and the increasing number of questions.

Six patiently clarifies, "Thermopylae, it's a pass into Greece, where Sparta resides. One day a mighty army of invaders threatened their land, but with much of their country in disarray, they weren't ready for war just yet. However, that didn't stop the Spartans. With only a force of three hundred, their king, king Leonidas-"

"What's a king?"

Six feigns a sigh of irritation, "A king is a leader with a famous bloodline who inherited the position from an older relative." He looks at Shress, "May I continue now?"

Shress snarls a challenge but nods anyway. Six smiles at her as his hand slowly begins to massage the back of her neck, slowly relaxing her tense muscles. He waits until he hears her beginning to purr before picking up where he left off.

"King Leonidas, leader of the Spartans, led his company to the pass, the pass that many have come to know as 'The Hot Gates.' There they waited for their foe, the invaders, whose numbers were estimated to be up to a hundred thousand warriors-"

"A hundred thousand?" Shress exclaims, her eyes becoming wide once more, "And there were only three hundred Spartans? It must have been a massacre! How could that ensure that the Spartans would become legends?"

"Well if you let me finish then you would know," counters Six.

Shress growls once more and turns away from him. Alarmed by this, Six quits his antics and leans in close to her and kisses her neck.

Shress leans further away, "That's not going to work." She tells him.

Six grins as he asks, "Are you sure?" Before going in and kissing her neck once again.

Shress growls again, but it's weaker this time. Sensing her resolve steadily collapsing, Six continues to kiss her neck, steadily moving his lips upwards, closer to her mouth. She begins to fall back into his embrace as his lips neared hers. Finally he kisses her left cheek; in turn she looks back at Six and pulls her jaws together. Six happily presses his mouth against hers, feeling the wonderful emotion taking them both. They stay together as long as they could before needing to breathe again and breaking away. Shress smiles lovingly as she rests her head against Six's broad chest and gives a sigh.

Six is happy they made it through that small argument, if that is what it was, as he spends a moment gently running his hands up and down her back. Her hums start up again, announcing to Six that she is feeling happy once more.

She closes the distance between them as she licks his cheek and whispers into his ear, "I told you, you are sensitive."

Six briefly pauses, shocked as he realizes what she said is true, but soon the surprise melts away as he looks into her beautiful eyes and says, "I'm glad I'm able to make you feel better."

"As am I," She says as she nestles into his embrace once again. They are silent for a few moments before Shress speaks up, "You can continue if you want."

Six laughs again but says, "Alright, and I'll be more than happy to answer your question."

"Good." Is her only response as she lays her head on Six's arm once more and peers into his eyes.

Six smiles at her before continuing, "As I was saying, the invaders had a hundred thousand warriors, while there were only three hundred Spartan defenders, but that didn't stop them from performing their duty to protect their homes and families. They stood together as one, and they held off the invaders for two days."

"Really?" Questions a interested Shress, "How did they survive?"

"Well you see, despite people thinking they were barbarians, the Spartans were actually pretty smart." Six answers, "The Hot Gates is actually a narrow pass, so the invaders couldn't all rush in at once, they had to advance slowly and one at a time, making it easier and far more effective for the Spartans to, well, basically destroy them."

"Impressive," Shress comments, "Did they win the battle?"

Six sighs, "No, on the third day, a traitor showed the invaders a route that flanked the Spartans. having surrounded them, the invaders killed every last one of them, after that they proceeded into their homelands and left it ruins."

Shress's eyes become wide, "That's terrible! How did that make the first Spartans legends?"

Six gently smiles, "They became legends because of their valor and their willingness to march into the fray even if it will cost them their lives. They willingly fought to the bitter end, even though they knew it was all over and they were going to die, they fought to their last breath. Even in death they did their countrymen a great service, they became martyrs, and soon, the people of Greece fought in honor and remembrance of the heroes of Sparta until they drove the invaders away."

He looks at Shress as he finishes, "That's why the UNSC calls us Spartans, because we are willing to fight to the end if necessary and we are just as fierce when it comes to ground engagements."

Shress takes all this in before saying, "Sounds like you have a lot to live up to."

Six gives a small shrug, "It's not like I really have a choice, but it is challenging living up to people with that kind of reputation."

Shress nods, "It's similar in my case, especially since I'm the first and only female to ever join the ranks of a Zealot, some of the best warriors our society can produce, who fought in countless battles for centuries and uphold the sangheili honor," She sighs as she looks down, "And I've lost all rights to the title, a disgrace before the names of such mighty and noble warriors."

Six doubts some of the things the Zealots have done would be counted as noble but he doesn't voice his thoughts. Instead he positions himself until he is staring Shress in the eye as he asks, "Shress, what is it that Zealots are supposed to do?"

Shress gives him an odd look before saying, "We are charged with finding, protecting and restoring ancient Forerunner artifacts."

"Ok," Six says, "But aside from that, what else are the Zealots charged with doing?"

She still looks confused as she says, "We are also charged with protecting the weak and defending the helpless."

Six smiles at her, "Well there you go, you've learned that humanity is the one that needs help, we're not defenseless, but we are weak, and you'll probably be the first Zealot in a long time to truly live up to the reputation of the original Zealot warriors, and a female at that."

Shress looks to him once more before returning to his embrace, "Thank you," She mutters as her throat emits her usual gleeful purrs.

Six smiles and says, "You're welcome."

They lay within each other's embrace before Shress speaks once more, "You still haven't told me what the difference is between a Spartan II and a Spartan III."

Before Six can reply, he hears a growl and thinks that Shress is annoyed at him again for an unknown reason when he realizes it was his own stomach that had made the noise.

Shress laughs lightly as she says, "There are younglings on Sanghelios who could put that pathetic sound to shame."

Six huffs as he says, "You just wait, when I'm extremely hungry, then you will see how loud my growling can become."

She merely laughs at this before saying, "I suppose we should get up."

"Do we have to?" Six asks, "I'm willing to starve if it means spending more time here with you."

Shress shakes her head, appearing bashful once more, "Well I'm not, and besides, you're not the only one who is hungry."

Six finally admits defeat as he says, "Alright, let's see what we have."

He gives her one last smile before he swings his feet over the edge of the bed and sits up. Suddenly he hears a surprised gasp from Shress that sounds close to horror.

He looks over his shoulder at her and sees she has wide eyes and open mandibles as she gazes at him.

"What?" Six finally asks.

Shress doesn't reply, seeming to be shocked by something. Feeling concerned for her, he reaches for her hand, but she yanks it back as she scoots herself farther away from the spartan, which really starts to concern him.

Six twists his whole body around so he can look at Shress as he asks, "Shress, what's wrong?"

Finally Shress gulps, moves her mandibles a little before saying in a near whispery voice, "Your…your back…its-its…" She doesn't finish as she looks down, away from his gaze.

Confused by her words, Six reaches for his backside and feels alongside it. All he feels is the fabric of his shirt, the feeling of soft cloth passes beneath his fingertips. Suddenly he feels something out of place, smooth and warm, he instantly knows what it is; skin.

Slightly confused, and without really thinking, he takes his shirt off and inspects the back of it, and what he finds really baffles him. There are four perfectly made tears moving diagonally down his back, cut perfectly as if the work was done by a knife.

What could have possibly made… His thoughts slowly die as he turns to look at Shress. She is looking down at the bed not meeting his gaze while she slightly wrings her hands together… Hands with sharp talons.

Feeling momentarily alarmed, he reaches for his back once more and is relieved to find no skin breakage.

With that concern out of the way he looks up at Shress as he says, "Shress…was it…did you..." it isn't long before he is having trouble finding the right words to ask the question.

Shress refuses to look at him as she finally whispers in a hoarse voice, "I am so, so sorry Michael. I didn't mean to-I didn't even know-"

"Shress," He says as he sits back on the bed and tries to reach for her, "It's ok-"

She shakes her head, "No it's not!" She says loudly, "I could have hurt you-"

"And so could I," Six says as he edges himself back closer to her.

This causes Shress to shy away from him some more, "Please, just…stay away; I don't want to hurt you."

Six positions himself directly in front of Shress as he says, "You won't."

"But, I-I-," She didn't finish, with spartan speed and precision, Six leans in quickly and plants a kiss on her mandibles timing it perfectly when they come together briefly while she is talking.

Shress pulls away from him, "Michael, we shouldn't, I could-" Six does it again, but this time makes sure the kiss is much deeper.

Six has no idea what happens next, but suddenly he feels as if he is losing control of his body functions, like a dam has just burst and nothing is keeping its powerful force contained. He presses his body against Shress and gently pushes her back down onto the mattress while he lies on top of her. He sees her eyes widening at this action, but as soon as he gives her another kiss, her eyes start to lose focus and it isn't long before she closes them.

Six then takes Shress into his arms and holds her close while continuing to give her a kiss, delivering it with a passion he has never felt before. Shress returns it with equal enthusiasm, mashing her lips against his while they both try desperately to catch their breath with their mouths still connected to one another. It isn't long before Six begins to push Shress deeper and deeper into the folds of the bed as he continues kissing her, trying to taste as much of her as possible while feeling the warmth she is providing.

Soon Shress follows suit as she wraps her arms around the spartan, keeping him close to her. He feels her squeezing him against her while her talons slightly leaves scratch marks on his back, her previous restraint seeming to have disappeared. Six feels his hand running along her side, feeling her curves and caressing the sides of her cheeks. Shress, releases Michael of her embrace and her hands begin to travel up and down his chest, feeling the firm muscles as they went. Her talons leave faint scratch marks as they pass over his six pack as they work their way down; he feels them as they get closer to his lower region.

His mind becomes foggy, his eyes closing as she brushes her hand over where his manhood is under the admittedly thin workout shorts he is wearing. His heart begins beating loudly into his ears as the only thing he feels is pure bliss. Continuing her movement, Shress's chest vibrates under him, her purring having an effect over his mind as he presses himself closer into her embrace. His entire body feels as if it is on fire as she begins to rub up and down, pulling him farther into the bliss and pleasure of their embrace with each movement of her hand.

He wants, no, needs more. His hands begin to reach for the bottom of her roughly made kimono, grabbing it and pulling upwards. Her hand moves to the waistline of his pants and deftly plunging below them with a dexterity he did not know she had. As she makes contact with his manhood, her large yet gentle hand rubbing against it with no barriers between them, his own brushes past the inner thigh of her legs, tracing his fingers over the coiled muscles of her slowly spreading legs as he reaches his goal. His hand reaches her slit as he begins to run a finger against her entrance before sinking into her. The warmth he feels flows up from both her touch and his hand, spreading across his entire body as he nearly vibrates with a pleasure he never even knew existed before now. The actions from the two of them force them to moan in unison as they open their eyes, staring at each other. Her gorgeous silver eyes looking into his as time seems to freeze around them.

She is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. He thinks to himself as he looks into her slitted eyes, seeing her care, desire and… something else. Something he is sure she sees in his own eyes. I… I think I love-

Suddenly, Six has a mental flashback of Onyx; the training planet for the Spartan IIIs. He is sitting at his desk in the massive classroom as a twelve year old. He, and all of the rest of Beta Company, feel themselves becoming deeply embarrassed as their AI instructor, Deep Winter, explains to them about the body functions and how it is that the human bodies reproduce.

"I can tell I have your attention." The artificial voice said as it echoes into Six's mind, "I am trying to tell you what you will go through in life and to stress that you must not give in to your human…protocols. To perform such activities with someone after the full completion of the augmentation process can lead to disastrous outcomes; both for you and whoever it is that you are with."

Six has no idea where that memory came from, but it brought him back to reality as it breaks whatever spell he was under.

Suddenly realizing what is happening or what is about to happen, Six literally jumps out of bed and lands three feet away from it; panting as sweat starts to pour down his body, both from their recent encounter and from the chilling memory. Shress lies in bed for a few seconds, breathing heavily as well as if she is shell shocked before rising to a sitting position, and looks to Six with confusion in her eyes.

Six is still breathing hard as he finally begins to speak, "Shress, I…I am so sorry, but we can't, I can't…do anything, I-I could harm you." He looks at her in the eyes, "Far worse than you could ever harm me."

Shress's breathing returns to normal, but Six is still close to hyperventilating as he stands there, looking away from Shress, unsure if she'll be mad or upset with him suddenly pulling away from her.

He hears the bed creak slightly, causing him to look up just in time before Shress wraps him in a hug. This isn't really helping him with avoiding what they almost did, but moments pass into minutes as she continues to hold him. Finally he returns the embrace, resting his head against her shoulder before shifting it into the hollow of her neck.

With him close to her once again, Shress lowers her head and says, "It's alright Michael." She says as she licks his face and continues to hold him close, "I understand."

Six has no idea why, but hearing her voice empty of malice and full of compassion causes his throat to clog with unforeseen emotion. Feeling relieved that he didn't lose her due to his actions, he presses his body against hers once more as he simply whispers, "Thank you." Hoping she'll know what he means.

When he hears her beginning to hum reassuringly and senses her hand running through his hair, he knows she does.

*Shress POV *

Shress lies down on the furniture that Michael calls a "couch" and patiently waits for him to join her as he puts away the dishes they just used for their breakfast.

As she waits, she begins to wonder what happened that morning. She was happy to wake up with Michael so close to her, then kissing her, and then talking to her before finally returning to kissing her again. The thought of their activities together makes her want to laugh, days of painful anxiety yields with her becoming intertwined with the one she desires, Michael, her suitor, her first human suitor.

Her happiness slightly dims as she remembers what happened later on in the morning. The discovery of Michael's torn clothing did surprise him, but he wasn't scared, the one who was afraid was her.

Shress has grown to care for the human, sacrificing almost everything for him and yet she was the one who almost harmed him. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if one day she'd wake up and find Michael's blood on her hands? Or what would happen if she finds that it's Michael's throat that is cut and not his clothing? The thoughts pained her so much that she tried to back away from Michael, she wanted to be with him, but if that meant putting his life in jeopardy, then that's too much.

And yet, despite all that, Michael didn't back away, far from it, he rushed to her side, repeating over and over one thing; she'd never hurt him.

He then went further by giving her a kiss unlike any other. This one was full of something, passion, and it took him as it had taken her. It felt great, being so close and the emotions she was feeling was intense if nothing else. However it clouded her mind and she forgot what it was that Michael had warned her about; he couldn't mate, and they had just attempted it without even knowing.

Then it was Michael's turn to look afraid. What it was that he was afraid of, she didn't know, was he afraid of almost mating with her, almost harming her, or was he afraid she would reject him?

It wounds her to think that he feels that way when she knows deep within her that no matter what, she would never reject him, as a friend or a suitor. She hopes she can show him her commitment, and that she will be able to provide him with the same comfort that he has been providing her.

She turns her head when she hears the soft footfalls belonging to her new pursuer and Michael steps into her field of vision.

They had found a new garment to cover Michael's upper body, a blue "long sleeve shirt," as Michael called it. The wear was the only thing they could find close to his size, it looked uncomfortable to Shress and Michael would occasionally itch himself every so often. Yet she can't help but feel herself growing warm every time she looks at him, the shirt may be small, but it revealed all the muscles within his upper body. She tries her best to keep her eyes locked on Michael's green ones and not look at his muscle mass.

He gazes at her, running his eyes up and down the furniture piece before asking, "Where am I going to sit?" With what she takes to be a fake hurt voice.

Shress smiles at him as she presses herself back a bit, leaving some room for Michael to lie down next to her.

The Spartan gives an exasperated sigh, but when she sees his smile, she knew he didn't mind. He lies next to Shress and wraps her in their familiar warm embrace. She returns the show of affection for him as well, encasing him within her own hug.

She sees his smile, but she feels his body is slightly rigid and she knew he wasn't fully enjoying the experience, probably too afraid he'll lose control again. She is curious about what he thinks will happen to her if they mate, but she respects his distance, which was a first. Some of her suitors wanted nothing more than to touch her, an action she hardly allows, and here as a twist of fate is the one male she is actually interested in and he's restraining himself from mating, a first among her suitors.

She sighs slightly as she moves nearer to him and licks his face. He smiles, but it stills remain stiff, it isn't forced but neither is he relaxed like she wanted. She isn't one who gives up easily though, so she tries again. She cuddles closer to him and licks both sides of his face, making sure that they are both long and full of love. Their eyes meet and she can tell he is slowly losing his stoic stance. Next she licks him again, but this time she runs her talons down his body, feeling him shiver as her hands trail all over his form. His breathing has picked up and she can see his eyes looking as if they are starting to glow. Finally she adds the final touch; she leans on top of him and kisses him fully on the lips.

That's when he finally lost the struggle within him. His hands loosen their grip and they begin to travel freely over her body as they kiss. She feels cold shivers erupt all over her as his hands rub her arms, her sides and legs. She returns the gestures as well, only she can feel his shivers as her talons make contact with his skin. This mixed with the kissing is enough to cause her throat to hum in pleasure.

However it ends when Michael pulls away from her. She sees the pain in his eyes as he sadly says, "Sorry."

Shress responds by pulling him back into a hug and begins nuzzling his neck, letting him know in her own way that it was alright. She feels his hand on the back of her head, sliding it up and down her back, a motion that feels wonderful.

Units start to pass, but to Shress they feel like cycles. She wants to do more than merely touch Michael, she would settle for kissing again, but she knew the spartan is still afraid, and so is she slightly. How could an innocent kiss almost lead to a mating? It was a first for Shress and clearly for Michael as well. The event felt great to Shress, but now with Michael so stiff and afraid, she is starting to wish that morning never happen.

Finally deciding she needs something to think about other than mating, she informs Michael, "You've yet to tell me about the difference between the Spartan IIs and IIIs."

Michael looks at Shress strangely, as if he has awoken from a dream before replying, "Didn't I already-" His voice dies as she sees understanding starting to dawn in his eyes, "Oh," he said before continuing, "Yeah, I guess we forgot about that." He finishes with a nervous smile.

Shress feels heat rushing through her as she nods a bit, feeling equally embarrassed.

Michael coughs as he begins lecturing once more, "Well you see, like I said, the first spartans lived thousands of years ago and now, after so much time, a new generation of spartans are formed; the Spartan IIs."

He looks her in the eye as he recalls, "The IIs have been fighting since before the war with The Covenant began, battling rebels and the like. However after the war started, we began losing Spartans and our Admirals demanded that more are to be created, but Doctor Halsey, the creator of the Spartans, firmly said no."

"What's a-"

Before Shress could finish, Six quickly moves in and gives her a kiss. It annoys her that he cuts her off, but the sweet sensation of the kiss partially makes up for it.

"An Admiral is like the shipmaster of other shipmasters." Michael said in a vain attempt to get Shress to understand.

"A Fleetmaster." Shress translates.

Michael smiles at her before planting a kiss on her forehead, an action that she is growing to like as the Spartan continues, "Right. Doctor Halsey, as I said before, is the creator of the new Spartans. She planned out everything, or what she considers to be everything." He finishes, not noticing his voice changing.

Shress looks at her suitor in concern as she says, "You sound bitter."

Michael blinks before sighing, "Yeah, that's the reason why IIs and IIIs are different; because of Halsey." He looks at her to gage her reaction with what he is about to tell her. "You see, Spartan II's were given a different serum for the augmentation process, one that Halsey thought was perfect. And like I said, the Admirals demanded Halsey to make more Spartans, but she said no. She wanted people, or kids I guess, who were generally like the original Spartans, but the kind of children she wanted wasn't available. So she, without authorization, shut down the Spartan program."

Shress tilts her head slightly, "Then how was it you became a Spartan?"

Michael smiles fondly at her, "I'm getting there," he said, "We needed more Spartans, so without the doctors consent, the military restarted the Spartan program and attempted to copy the way Halsey made the II's; we even had the original instructors from the first program. However there were two things different about the program; the serum and us."

"The serum was different because this Doctor Halsey was no longer there, correct?" Shress asks.

"That's right," answers Michael.

She ponders for a while before she asks, "What was different about you and the other Spartans though?"

Michael sighs before responding, "You remember Jorge right?" Seeing her nod he continues. "He was not exactly the best example of the IIs, but you got a glimpse at one. Usually, they are all military, serious in work and when they are taking breaks, the most fun they seem to have is telling each other private jokes about one another. While the IIIs…" Here he smiles at her, "Well if you can imagine a lot of people like me then you will know what the difference between us Spartans would be."

Shress nods her understanding and gestures for him to go on.

"The other thing that separates us is the serum. It basically does the same thing the original did, makes us stronger, faster and more pain resistant. I don't really know what the full differences are, but I know one of them is that the original one, the one the IIs took, suppresses the hormones within them."

Shress stares at Michael, "Really?" She asks, "So they'll never want to mate?" She asks, the idea is very foreign to her.

The Spartan gives a shrug, "Well if they want to mate they can, but it'll be hard for them to feel anything."

Shress gives a tender smile, "I'm guessing the serum you took didn't suppress your hormones either did it?"

Michael's face becomes a light red as he says, "Pretty much, yeah."

Shress laughs quietly before asking, "Are those the only differences between the two Spartans?"

Michael frowns slightly in deep thought before saying, "Well, all the spartan IIIs are all orphans. We have all lost our families in one way or another."

Shress's eyes widen as another piece of Michael's history is revealed to her. Is it possible that the Covenant is the reason he does not know his past? She thinks, horrified. She takes in a shaky breath in, about to ask him the question.

The spartan says quickly, cutting off her train of thought, "And then there's Halsey herself. That woman is impossible. She is all kind and caring when the Spartans IIs are involved, some of them even sees her as a mother. But she sees us IIIs as nothing more than abominations because she wasn't the one who created us and we are so different from her 'perfect' super soldiers."

Shress appears puzzled as she says, "But I've seen your performance, you're no different than any other spartan I have seen in battle."

Michael did something strange, his eyeballs roll upwards, completing a circular motion before he says, "Tell that to Halsey. Unless she personally got a chance to experiment on me, I'm just a walking disaster waiting to happen."

She feels him shiver and she knew he was thinking about what happened that morning. She croons quietly before nuzzling his neck and licking his cheek. Once she is sure she has his attention she begins speaking.

"Michael, I care deeply for you and I know you would never willingly harm me, what happened, happened. Even I couldn't understand what it was that transpired." She looks him in the eye as she says, "Until you find me undesirable, I will always be here with you."

The Spartan stares at her curiously before gently placing his hand behind her head and moves forward as they kiss. Michael opens and closes his mouth, reaffirming the kiss which Shress finds amazing before they stop.

Michael leans against her head and kisses her cheek before saying, "I will never find you undesirable."

Shress feels her whole form starting to shake. Never has a suitor ever told her that. Many times she had suitors who wanted to see if Shress was "worthy" enough for the males, many of whom saw her as nothing more than a tool that will either gain them favor because of her family lineage or a way to ensure their line will last forever. Now here is a male who says he will never leave, even though they haven't mated yet and she is sure there are more beautiful women far better than her who can please Michael. This suitor, this human, this alien, wants her and only her.

Her whole form feels as if a blaze is slowly eating away at her insides while her spine is racked by chills. Never before has anyone had such an effect on her before.

She smiles widely before licking his cheek in return and settling within the spartan's embrace. She feels the human tightening his hold on her and bringing her close, allowing her to feel his warm puffs of air as he breathes down her back while his hands slowly start to rub her sides again. She hums happily at this feeling; it's the best she has ever felt before, to be loved and cared for, far better than the form of kindness she grew up on.

"I have never felt this way before." She finally says, "You're different from all the other males I've met."

Michael is silent for a moment before he asks, "What about your other suitors?"

She releases a tired sigh, "They were only interested in me either because they thought I could produce acceptable offspring for them, or as a way to join their family line with mine in order to gain favor with my father."

She suddenly becomes nervous after speaking. She has yet to tell Michael about her condition. She should, but whenever she tells one of the males she grows even slightly fond of they would leave her, and she most certainly didn't want this one to leave, not when she has nothing left.

In an attempt to hide her somber mood, she forces a laugh as she says, "When I think about it, you are probably the only male I have ever met who doesn't want to mate with me."

She hears Michael give a slight chuckle before asking in a rather concerned voice, "You're not offended I hope."

She shakes her head in return before licking his face again, "Not in the slightest."

He smiles at her before saying, "I will talk to a doctor about this, see if he can offer any… advice I suppose."

Again Shress shakes her head, "It doesn't really matter to me Michael." She lays her head on his chest, "I just want you here with me, the only person that has ever cared for me."

There's a moment of silence before Michael asks, "I'm the only one to have cared for you?"

Shress thinks for a moment before answering, "Well I had my family, but my father only loved me from a distance, I didn't even know he was my father before I joined the Covenant."

Michael oddly raises one of his eyebrows, "You didn't know who your father was?"

Shress sighs before speaking, "On Sanghelios, a child isn't told who their father is, so if the father holds an honorable rank then the child won't think they are better than anyone else."

"So you start out equally." Summarizes Michael.

Shress nods in response, "I didn't know my father was the Kaidon of my keep while I was growing up. I didn't even know I was directly related to him until I joined the Covenant's military. When my father saw me among the fighting men, he ordered me to go back home because I was a female and I did not belong there. I defied him, as I was there because the Prophet of Truth allowed me to be. When I did, he got angry and in his spasm of fury he accidently admitted I was his daughter."

"Wow." The Spartan said, "That must have been big news to you."

She bows her head, "Indeed."

"Well," Michael thinks for a minute before speaking again, "Did you know who your mother was?"

Shress nods, "Yes, my mother cared for me, she offered me comfort after I was finished being trained by the males of the keep. As a female I spent much time with her as she teaches me what I was to know as a house mistress, politics, housekeeping, how to get a male to mate with me-"

"Wait, what!?" Exclaims Michael, looking shocked with his eyes wide. Shress only laughs before shaking her head a bit.

"Well where else was I going to learn it?" She questions in a semi-innocent voice.

Michael shrugs, "I have no idea, I was lucky enough just to learn how it was that mating worked."

Shress laughs once more before continuing, "I enjoyed my time with my mother; it was probably the only good thing about my childhood aside from the few times I was able to play with the other children." Slowly she grows silent, remembering now because of her actions, she will probably never see her mother or her homeland again.

Michael is silent before he asks, "Shress, how many suitors did you have before me?"

Shress looks at the Spartan curiously, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs as he usually does before saying, "Just curious is all."

Shress thinks for a moment, remembering all the males she has met before saying, "Before you? About fifty two."

Michael's jaws drops open and he appears to be staring at her in wonder, "Fifty two?!" He asks in a dubious voice.

She lets out a held breath as she says, "I know. Sometimes it is hard being the only female onboard a ship filled with males. It would have been more, but not a lot of males would like to have a warrior as a bondmate."

Michael still appears to be surprised before he finally closes his mouth and says, "So out of all those guys, I'm the only one that struck your fancy?"

Shress tilts her head to the side until Michael rephrases the statement, "I'm the only one that caught your interest?"

She smiles and says, "Yes."

Michael smiles back as he says, "Well then I'm honored."

She continues smiling as she lies on Michael's chest while his hands continue to run over her body. The setting is so peaceful and comfortable that Shress feels her eyes growing heavy, feeling as if she is tired once more. She starts to close her eyes, her last image is of Michael before her eyes shut and she is shrouded in darkness.

———UA———

Shress growls as yet again she pulls herself off of the floor, drowsily rubbing her eyes with a free hand. She looks over to see Michael, hands grasping the side of the couch pulling himself into a sitting position, seeing him in a similar state of drowsiness.

"Perhaps we should go back to the bed." She says, getting up from her position on the floor

Michael chuckles as he stands up, hand rubbing his neck. "Yeah, to be honest, I don't even remember falling asleep." He admits in a tired voice.

Shress gets up and offers a hand, smiling at the male before her. Never in her life has she felt so relaxed in another's presence that she has fallen asleep so easily, usually emotionally on guard for some form of trickery.

Hand in hand, they both make their way to the officers quarters, her throat thrumming and Michaels happy sighs filling the space, before the door closes behind them.

\/\/\/AUTHORS NOTE\/\/\/

And so begins the first major change of the fanfic, they are still on the prowler. Makes sense considering they spent a day going in the wrong direction.

Also: six has officially become the first spartan to make it to third base! Yay!

PS: Jtf0012 here stay safe and dont forget to leave a review to tell me and my editing group how we did.


	20. Uncomfortable Surprises

Shress POV*

As Shress awakens from her slumber, she could feel her suitor's muscled arm wrapped around her middle, his front pressed into her back. The warmth she's feeling is blissful, as for once in her life she feels the comfort and safety that only a male could bring. Her male. Her Michael.

With careful movements she slowly turns around in his arms, and peers at his relaxed appearance. For the first time since she had met him, it appeared as if all the stress that he felt during the battle for the human planet of Reach had gone as he slept so peacefully.

Mindful of her claws, she gently brushes his fur while she continues gazing at his sleeping form. She feels happy being held by him, and just to be here with him makes her throat thrum. 'He called it purring did he not? I wonder if human females do it too.' She couldn't help but continue, pondering her situation. Out of all her past suitors not a single one of them made her feel this way.

If only he would stay. There is only one thing that she fears would push him away. After all, it had pushed all the others away.

'No. We have been through so much together! He would not just leave me for that… Would he?'

Despite herself her mind flicks back into the past, even as she absentmindedly runs her hand down his chest. 'Just like all the others, right?' Her mind seems to taunt her, filling her heart with the cold dread of uncertainty.

'No.' Slightly tightening her hold on Michael, feeling reassured simply by his solid presence. 'He is different. None of the others ever truly cared for me and my dreams. He has shown more honor and care for me than any other.'

Shress is brought out of her thoughts by Michael's arms tightening around her waist. She watches as he takes a deep breath in, his single mouth widening into a yawn, and his eyes slowly blink open, still slightly unfocused from the restful slumber.

He looks up slightly to her, his forest green eyes locking onto her metallic silver as he forms what she recognizes as a smile. "Now there is a sight I can get used to seeing in the morning."

Shress can't help but smile back before she sits up and stretches her muscles a bit. She can feel Six's eyes on her but he makes no move to act on what he sees. She sees no harm in it. In fact, she likes it. No other male had ever acted like this to her. 'If he is looking, that means I must be appealing to him… I hope.' She thought, a warm flush reaching her face, thinking about what almost happened the day before.

"Are you hungry, or do you want me to show you where the bathroom is so you can shower?" He says thankfully interrupting her rapidly deteriorating thought process, although she still had to steady herself for a moment.

"I would like to groom myself if I could. We have spent some time on this ship and I believe that I am starting to smell." She sniffs herself and her mandibles twitch a bit in disgust. "I can eat afterwards."

Michael swings his feet off the bed and stands up before gesturing for Shress to follow him. As she scrambles with the covers in order to remove herself from the bed, she looks over to see that Michael has reached the portal to the main hallway. He presses the keypad next to the door, and with a gentle hiss, the door opens and they both step out.

They both walk to the crew's quarters, and after they both step in six gestures to the door that Shress contained the three basins Shress had seen inside it from before. The door seemed to open from his gesture and hissed smoothly open.

"Here is the bathroom. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

Shress watches him walk towards the dining area before she enters the room, hearing the hiss of the door shutting behind her. She heads further into the room, and takes a quick glance around. It appeared the same as the last time she'd inspected the compartment. Inside were the three basons, one that stood on a ledge that was far too small for her, another that stood low enough that she could awkwardly sit on it, and a third that was just barely big enough for her to fit inside with her legs stretched.

'This must be the grooming station.' She thought as she examined what she now realized was the 'shower' Michael was talking about. On a shelf next to the cleaning station were some fluffy cloth squares that were folded neatly inside of a cabinet with glass doors, somehow undisturbed by the slipspace jumps that the ship had undergone not three days ago. She opens the drawer to examine the inside. There were some scented soaps wrapped in some kind of foil thrown haphazardly on top of the towels, seemingly thrown into it without a care. She picks one up to sniff it, and lets out a satisfied grunt, finding the scent alien yet pleasing.

She turns to examine the shower, peering through the glass pane with a curious eye. It has a small spout above that if she crouches down slightly, she could fit under. There are two small handles inside, one blue and one red, and a few small shelves where she can store some of the soaps she has found when she isn't using them.

Decision made, she strips herself of her roughly made clothing, uses her talons to rip her way into one of the foiled soaps, and opens the glass door, before squeezing herself inside. She growls when she hits her head on the spout above, forcing some cold unused droplets to rain down onto her head.

As she shivers slightly, she glances down to look at the small colored knobs below her, red or blue becoming her choices. 'The humans have a habit of making their off and broken switches red, so blue must mean activate.' She thinks to herself, and with care, she takes a talon and presses down on the middle of the oddly shaped blue protrusion.

Nothing happened.

Growling slightly, she nudges it with a bit more force and notices that it turns a bit. With the realization that she must turn it, she takes two fingers and twists.

Freezing cold water sprays down from above and drenches her before she can react. With a yelp she throws the glass door open, forming a small crack where it slams against the cabinet before stumbling in a frenzy out of the basin and onto the floor.

As she lays there, freezing cold droplets of water falling from her skin onto the cold metal floor, her surprise turns into a burning hot fury that builds within her. She turns and lets loose a vicious snarl toward the offending knob that would intimidate even the most hardened of warriors.

The knob predictably remains unthreatened by her show of aggression.

Her threatening snarl turns into a groan of frustration. "Curse you humans! Why must you make things color coded! No text or command button I can press!" For just a moment, she wishes that she was on one of her people's ships, if only to groom without uncomfortable surprises.

Getting up from the metal floor, she gently turns the blue dial back to the off position, and attempts the red one. Within a few units, steam begins to filter out of the small stall. She carefully stuffs herself back into the enclosure, allowing the now hot water to wash over her. She lets out a small sigh. 'That's much better. It's been far too long since I have washed myself.' She blanches as she thinks back to how long it has been since she has last groomed herself. 'Has it really almost been a full cycle?'

With a renewed vigor, she grabs one of the rougher cloth squares, lathers it with the scented soaps, and begins to scrub her body down. Unconsciously she begins to purr, the feeling of warmth from the water and the feeling of the rough cloth scrubbing away the loose dirt that has managed to get through her armor giving her a feeling of bliss. She relishes in the general feeling of being clean after so many missions without the ability to groom herself, as both the physical filth and the emotional turmoil flow off of her and down the drain beneath her.

After a few minutes of washing herself with rough motions, her skin now blushing a light blue all over, she steps out of the shower. Standing there slowly dripping; she turns around and uses a talon to turn off the water.

Glancing around the room for a device to dry herself off with, she spots the cabinet with the larger towels within it. Shrugging to herself, she grabs one of the fluffy cloth squares and begins wiping herself down. Hoping that this was the intended use of the cloth.

Now fully dry, she looks around for her poorly made clothing which she left on a small shelf earlier. Lifting it to her muzzle, she takes a sniff. She can smell her scent faintly but it did not smell too unclean yet. 'If this trip takes much longer I will need to make more clothing.' She thinks to herself, hoping that there was more than just the gray bland cloth somewhere else on the ship. With care of her talons, she begins to dress herself before opening the door and walking outside the bathroom.

As she walked down the hallway toward the bedroom, she could hear the water running in Michael's room. Realizing he is using the small washroom attached to the officers quarters, she decides to wait for him to finish.

She begins to walk aimlessly around the prowler, until she finds herself standing in front of the portal leading to the room with the strange blue beds. Typing in the jumble of numbers that Michael taught her, the entryway opens. With the sounds of her footsteps the only noise to break the sound of the prowler's engine humming, she walks through the door and begins to investigate the room more closely.

Immediately her eyes yet again zero in on the strange pod beds scattered along the majority of the walls along the sides of the room and she decides to take a bit of a closer look at them. Upon approaching the contraption, she realizes that there are some red monitors next to them with words flashing along the screen. After a second she manages to interpret the strange letters.

"Warning! Cryo Pod disabled."

With a grunt, she turns her attention to the now named 'Cryo Pod.' It appears to look the same as the last time she examined it. The beds are lined up against the walls, their blue insides remains cool and feel slightly damp when she puts her claw tip against it. It is made out of a blue transparent material that forms to her touch, yet retains its shape once left to itself.

'I'm going to have to ask Michael about what that blue squishy stuff is.I have never seen anything like it in all the planets I have visited.'

Once she figures she has learned all she could from her observation, she turns her attention to the rest of the room. There appears to be a rather large mess scattered in the room around her, a large amount of debris and machinery scattered everywhere.

As she walks down the aisles of beds, her foot brushes a wire that appears to be haphazardly trailed across the floor. Once her attention is drawn to the floor fully, she can see that there were a large amount of papers scattered along the far edge of the room, which appears to be the origin of the mess. She can also see that along the far wall, there appears to be a table half full of objects ranging from more wires and machinery to books to a small bolted down container.

Curiosity fills her as she makes her way over to the strange assortment of objects, the noises as she steps on some of the smaller pieces filling the room with every step she takes. Curiosity begins to fill her as she passes over a blue and white picture of what appears to be the prowler's slipspace drive that she fixed.

Once she makes it to the desk, she grabs one of the stacks of bound paper. 'Maybe the answers are within some of these archives.' With a mental shrug she flips a few of the papers around with a talon and attempts to read them.

Within units she could tell she would not be able to understand it with her limited understanding of human writing. The only thing the papers had in common was an odd black and white pyramid symbol with a circle in the middle and the letters 'UNSC' over it. A growl escaped her mandibles. Perhaps Michael could translate it.

She sets one of the papers back onto the desk and takes a look at the small container bolted down to the desk. It has a screen with more of the symbols she recognizes as the human numerical system. She tries to use the code Michael has given her, but like the box where she found the clothes, it blinks red and remains locked. Tilting her head slightly, she attempts the code once more, only to receive the same response.

Curiosity and a bit of frustration taking over, she unclips her sword once more and begins to work on the small metal box. Within a few moments, there is a neat line encircling the top, and with a careful nudge with her hand, the top is separated.

She nearly drops her sword at what she finds. Sitting cradled in a padded enclosure, wrapped in a very fine red cloth appears to be a softly glowing orange crystal. It seems to hum with a power of its own, and remains hard to directly focus her attention to. She recognizes the object from her time as a zealot scouring the galaxy for similar artifacts. This is a Forerunner slipspace crystal, the kind found within the center of the gods' shuttles that the Covenant has found from time to time. Immediately her hearts pick up pace as age-old instincts take over. 'What a glorious find! I must bring this back to the Proph-'

Her thoughts die in their place as she realizes her situation. Her whole life, any time an artifact left behind by the Gods was found, it was to be brought before the San'Shyuum for study. Now though? She is an exile who chose the company of a human over her own people, so what is she to do? Here she is staring down a holy artifact, yet now she has no idea what to do with it.

Making sure the artifact is safely secured in its container, she carefully places the now slightly cooled down top half of the box back over it. Wishing to at the very least find some answers, she begins to look through the human papers scattered across the floor once more. After a few moments of scanning over blue sheets of paper and scattered machine parts, her gaze lands on another one of the small bound archives that Michael had called a book.

Reaching down to pick it up, quickly opening it and scanning the first page. She realizes that unlike all the other sheets of paper around, this one seems to have been written by hand. After a few moments of scanning, she recognized a few of the words.

'Crystal. Artifact. Not Covenant. Unknown properties.' She snorts in amusement, 'Obviously it has unknown properties to you. You humans don't even know how to properly manipulate gravity yet, let alone slipspace.'

Flipping through the book, she finds some hand drawn pictures of what appears to be the crystal, some machines, and the human slipspace drive that she repaired.

Wanting to find more answers, she shuts the book with a small thump, and decides that she will get answers through the only one who can actually give them to her. With that thought she walks through the small debris field around the desk and makes her way out into the hall towards the officers quarters.

Once she reaches the door, she types in the code and the portal whooshes open. After waiting for a unit, she can tell that the water from the small bathroom attached to the bedroom is not running. Realizing that Michael has had enough time to groom himself, she begins to walk toward that room, seeing the door is slightly open. Thinking nothing of it as she closed the distance, once she peered in, she saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

From the look of it Michael had just gotten out of the shower, but that was not what had frozen her.

He was naked.

Realizing this is the first time she has seen him with nothing on, her face immediately begins to warm, yet for some reason she could not look away. He was in front of one of the small raised basins, peering into one of the reflective glass as he took a small object and ran it along his face. Almost against her will, her eyes trace his form, able to get a good view of him while he was distracted. His muscles were more defined then a male of her species would have been, the skin being more malleable and less tough, looking as if they were chiseled from stone yet he had always moved with the grace of a dancer.

As her eyes drew lower she was able to admire the differences in her suiter's core muscles compared to those of a Sangheili. instead of the wave-like pattern that she herself has, he has eight bulging muscles on his abdomen.

Slowly her eyes are drawn lower. What she sees there makes her quietly gasp, as even though she has felt him under his clothing, it didn't prepare her for actually seeing him fully exposed. Even though he appears to be relaxed, his manhood is exposed, something new for her as she expected it to retract into him as she has seen with her own people. It appears to be limp and hanging, which she realizes is not the same as how she remembers when she had her hand over it. She feels her face blush even hotter when she realizes that if this is him normally, he would be rather large even for her standards if he becomes fully aroused.

Sangheili males were either erect or retracted, and from what she could see he didn't have a knot or sheath for his. Michael's testicles were also visible, and rather large from what she could see, though since she is exploring new territory so to speak, she has nothing to compare them to.

Realizing she is pervertedly ogling the male she began a courtship with not even two days ago like a harlot, she forces her eyes away from the scene. For some reason her body wants to turn back around and continue to look, yet the small part of her mind that has retained its lessons from when she was young forces her to move.

Quickly, before she succumbs to her more primal urges, she turns around and as silently as she could, makes her way back to the door before making it back out into the main passageway before closing the door. The moment she did so she regretted it as the hatch loudly swooshes shut, making her twitch her mandibles in annoyance. 'He definitely heard that.' She thinks to herself in embarrassment.

With a haste that only comes from frayed nerves, she quickly makes her way to the dining room, the book in her hand long forgotten. She feels confused and disgusted with herself. Remembering all the lessons she had with her mother about courting, she knows that she should not have stolen a look at Michael without his knowledge, as it was the male who was supposed to initiate such actions. Since it was her, a female, she would now be seen as impatient and dishonorable if he finds out and she does not tell him.

'I must tell him.'

Her face loses its blush and she feels her two hearts skip a beat. She sits down onto the couch attempting to mentally prepare herself for his angry outburst, yet finding herself falling short. She does not want him angry at her, but what she was taught was clear.

'My family would be ashamed of me yet again.'

*Six POV*

Michael can hear Shress's light footsteps softly fade in the distance as she makes her way to the door. 'She was sure to have seen me.' He thinks to himself quickly glancing to the slightly open door, feeling nervous about what her thoughts about him are.

'Did she like what she saw? What if I am ugly to her?'

The door to the main passageway lets out a loud hiss as it shuts causing the Spartan to chuckle a bit. If she was attempting to be stealthy, she should have left the door open. Even though he would have noticed her either way, he hadn't lived as long as he did by letting his guard down after all.

With quick movements, he dries himself off with one of the towels he found before putting it into a small storage container in the wall that was designed to automatically wash the laundry. He reaches down for his clothes and brings them up to his nose and smells them, hoping they were clean enough to keep wearing, unknowingly mirroring the target of his thoughts. Thankfully they didn't seem to smell too badly yet. Probably since he has not resumed his physical training as he could only smell the cleaner that the clothes had last been washed with.

With a sigh Six begins carefully dressing himself in what seems to him to be the smallest clothes that could possibly fit him, before he makes his way to the door to the washroom, blushing slightly as he reaches the slightly open hatch. With a few presses of the keypad, it slides open fully before he steps into the bedroom.

Glancing over to the bed, he remembers what happened last night. All other times they slept together in the bed, Shress was timid and unsure, but once they reached the bed last night, she was all over him. He begins to feel warmth blossoming up in his chest once more as the feeling of her crawling over to him and the two of them embracing each other with no hesitation fills him with an emotion he, a Spartan, never thought he would feel.

Contentment.

He looks over to the burnt out remains of his MJOLNIR armor, remembering each battle he was in while wearing it. Insurrectionist terrorists, Covenant invasions, assassination missions… Before now, that was all he had even known. The only memories that were not of combat and war were the very few memories he had from before he "volunteered," but now? Here on this prowler with Shress, Six was not a Spartan. He was something else, something happier.

In the moments before he fell asleep with her, he did not wish to rush into battle as it would just bring him away from her embrace, he did not want to put his armor on as it would just be another barrier between the two of them, and he didn't even wish to have a gun as he trusts her with his life.

He walks over to the bed and puts his hand on where her pillow was, completely undisturbed from where it lay from the day before. It takes a second before Six realizes that this was because she used him as a replacement cushion. He begins to wish for the company of his otherworldly companion even more now.

His military training kicks in as he begins to make the bed, only taking a few seconds for him to complete the small chore. Taking the time to reorganize his thoughts, he examines his handiwork before turning to the hatch leading out into the passageway.

Typing in the code, the door slides open and he starts down the hallway, stomach growling as he thought about breakfast. Within a few seconds he found himself at the closed door that leads into where he is sure Shress is.

With a deep breath he tries to loosen up his body and relax his mind. 'This conversation should be interesting.' He thinks to himself as he enters the rec room.

After a moment of scanning the room, Six's eyes land on Shress's slouched form. Judging from how she was wringing her hands and her twitching mandibles, it appears as if she was extremely nervous about something. He hadn't realised her anxiety over what had happened earlier this morning far outstripped his own.

With quiet steps he walks over to the spot next to her and takes a seat. Throughout it all, she refuses to even look in his direction, remaining in her distressed state. He can even hear her slightly talking to herself, catching only whispers and unable to make out any words. Minutes pass between the two of them while neither knows what to say as he wants her to work out whatever it was that is tormenting her.

Every time the two would meet eyes, they both would look away with a blush, each remembering exactly why the situation is awkward. Neither of the two soldiers knew how to start the conversation.

With a rumbling growl that fills the space between them, she stands up and begins to pace around the room, seemingly at random. Six sits there a bit confused as to what she is doing before she turns and looks at him, her mandibles moving as if she was speaking but no noise came out.

Feeling slightly worried for her, Six decides to speak up.

"Michael I-"

"Shress I am-"

The both of them began speaking at the same time, somehow causing the awkward feeling in the room to increase in the quietness that followed once they both stopped speaking, the engine's constant hum filling the silence as the two of them then gestured at the other with a hand.

"You go first."

"You go first."

'Damn this is going to be harder than I thought.' Michael grimaces as he looks at the blushing Zealot before him, before she takes a breath in and begins speaking once more.

"Michael, I am so sorry." She stops pacing the room and looks to him, arms straight at her side and back stiff. "While you were grooming, I saw you before you managed to get yourself fully covered. My ancestors would be so ashamed of my actions towards you once I found out that you were not yet clothed. I have acted shamefully, and am unworthy of calling myself

your suitor." At this she kneels down and lowers her head down close to the floor. "Please forgive me Michael for my dishonorable actions. I will accept any punishment you deem fit to gain your forgiveness."

'Wait, what?'

Six just sits on the couch staring at the near prone Sangheili before him in shock, though he tries his best not to let his face show it. Of all the things he expected when he woke up this morning, this was not it. Obviously she crossed some sort of cultural boundary that he has no idea about, and he honestly has no idea how to deal with it.

After a moment, Six realizes he is sitting there dumbfounded and needs to say something to the emotionally distraught Sangheili, he opens his mouth to try and comfort her, "Shress," The moment her name leaves his lips, Shress appears to press herself closer to the floor, obviously assuming he is going to dish out some kind of punishment or something. Michael grimaces as he looks at the prostrating Zealot before him.

'How am I even supposed to comfort her right now?'

At this Michael begins to feel nervous, realizing that the situation he has found himself in is a lot more delicate than he originally thought. Choosing his next words carefully, he begins in a soft voice, "Actually Shress, I don't think I have any right to find any fault in what you did."

Slowly, she pushes herself up from her position on the floor, sitting back onto her folded legs as her head tilts in obvious confusion. Before she could reply with the question that was sure to be on her mind, he began speaking again.

His face becomes a deep red and he refuses to look her in the eye, the memory of what happened on the deck of the ship when they last exited slipspace clear in his mind. "It would not be fair to judge you for an accident when I have done the same."

A few seconds pass between them as the words that have just left his mouth begin to sink in. Realizing he just admitted to staring at her naked, he is sure his face becomes stark white.

He recalls a memory of when a female marine had been catcalled by some rather rowdy male marines when he was stationed on a cruiser. He also remembers very vividly that the female got physically violent with them, kicking one of them in a rather sensitive spot between his legs.

'I believe I have made a tactical error.'

Shress slowly stands up in front of him, her seven foot form towering over him like a vengeful goddess of war.

"What do you mean?"

Her tone is bland and without emotion, causing a cold sweat to run down his face.

It was at that point he starts to realize he might be in danger of bodily harm here, so he yet again tries to choose his words carefully. "When we dropped out of slipspace and you… Lost your footing…" He flushes at the memory, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a child.

"What about it?" Her tone remains neutral as she takes a few steps closer, towering over his still seated form, the overhead light behind her outlines her form as her shadow engulfs Six.

'She's going to make me say it.' He takes a deep gulp as he continues, "After the jump, I heard you fall behind me, and when I turned to see if you were okay, I saw… I mean your dress was…" He trails off, now absolutely certain that she was about to pound him into dust. Deciding just to get it over with, he starts up again with renewed confidence. "I saw you before you managed to get the clothing back on, not that I wanted to, I mean. It was an accident… Not that you look bad or anything! You are very beautiful and… I mean I..."

His confidence he gained not even a second ago was now completely gone, so he does the one thing that has never failed him. He shuts up, sits at attention and his eyes face forward forming the military thousand yard stare that every single soldier is taught. He is sure he looks like a complete idiot sitting there staring straight and unmoving right into her belly, but if boot taught him anything, it was to take your punishments like a Spartan.

Shress's figure looms over him, form darkened due to the lighting behind her as she speaks, Six tightening his muscles in preparation for… something. "You think… My form is attractive?"

"Yes, ma'am." His voice did not squeak, and he would brutally murder anyone who says that it did.

Suddenly, Shress moves. Six is slightly ashamed of himself as he realizes his eyes are closed yet again when he feels her form crash into his. Expecting pain, he is unprepared for the feeling of her swinging her arms around him, her long neck latching itself into the crook of his neck as she begins to purr loudly, her throat pressed against his own causing the vibrations to cross over into his own body, massaging his tense muscles. Unconsciously relaxing into the embrace that she gives him, she begins to nuzzle his neck lovingly. "I find you quite handsome as well, my suitor."

'Wait what?'

As Shress continues to hug him lovingly, Six's mind begins to whirl at a mile a minute. "Shress?"

She pulls herself a bit off of him as she sits down in his lap, arms over his shoulders and she places her forehead against his, her sweet xenomorphic scent filling his nose. "Yes?"

"Why did you think your actions were dishonorable, yet you are hugging me for doing the same?" He asked, legitimately confused.

She lets out a loud laugh as she takes a talon and begins to run it through his hair lovingly. "It is because you are a male, you can't help it."

Six thinks for just a moment, attempting to find out if he should be offended by that or not before finding that he does not care, as the situation was resolved and the two of them were back to normal. He wraps Shress up in his arms and pulls her closer to him, the two of them lock lips and fall back onto the couch.

——— UA ———

They remain like that for what feels like hours as no matter how long the two of them are together, it does not matter, because here he is yet again, feeling the same feeling he had this morning. Contentment.

Eventually the two of them reluctantly got up and began to eat breakfast together yet again, the muffled thumps of her jaws tearing the meat apart filling the room as Six finished one of the MREs he found.

He glances up to see her finish her meal and begins to stand up, stretching her muscles out before moving back over to the couch. She sits onto the furniture before moving a clawed hand to the empty spot next to her, looking at him expectantly. He smiles back at her, getting up to join her.

Upon reaching the couch, the two of them resume their comfortable position, happiness filling his being as he passionately kisses the one he has grown to care so much for.

'Life has never been this good.'

Suddenly, he gets a feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that has saved his life countless times in the past. One that tells him that he is missing something. With that thought, he breaks off the kiss and reflexively scans his surroundings, even though he knows for a fact that there is no one else on the ship.

His eyes nearly pass over a small worn-down notebook that seems to have been dropped carelessly onto the floor next to the couch they are sitting on. Nearly dismissing the object, he stops when he sees something on the cover.

The insignia for the Office of Naval Intelligence.

Six stiffens underneath Shress's hold, causing her claws to tighten slightly as she swivels her neck around to look at their surroundings. "Michael, what's wrong?"

He slowly dislodges himself from the couch, a feat by itself as he was sandwiched between the back cushions and a seven and a half foot alien who did not want him to move. Small growls of annoyance bubble up from her throat as he swings his feet around and his bare feet meet the cold metal floor.

Shress, her makeshift pillow now gone, lays down fully and stretches her legs out fully, clearing the side of the furniture by at least a foot.

Six bends down and picks up the book and gives the cover a quick examination, wondering where it came from. The book itself looks like a note pad of some kind, the ONI logo front and center, with no other indication of what it contains. Flipping the notebook around in his hands, the spine gives a bit more of a clue as to what it contains.

'Dr. H. Glassman. ONI Section Three, Beta Three Division, Study of Artifact T-190.'

Looking over to the Sangheili, who has her mandibles wide open in a yawn. He decides to speak up. "Shress, do you know anything about this?" He holds up the notebook so she can see it clearly.

She turns to look at him, quickly spotting the book and blinking a few times, her eyes becoming unfocused, her mandibles twitching as she mumbles to herself, before they clear from whatever fog she is under. "Oh, that! That's what I wanted to talk to you about before I became… distracted." Her face quickly becomes a dark indigo as she shifts slightly, jostling him in the process. "I was wondering if you could read it to me?"

Six looks back to the book in his hands, before looking back over to Shress. "Where did you even find this?"

"I found it in the room with all the cryo pods. There were some papers and machinery that was thrown around by the slipspace jump, along with a-" Her eyes widening suddenly as she quickly jumps off of the couch, rushing out of the room, the claws of her feet clinking quickly against the floor.

"Shress? What's wrong?" Six stands up quickly and hurries after the panicked Sangheili, wincing a bit as he strains his injuries, yet he ignores it and continues on. He finds Shress growling at the keypad to the door to the cryo bay as it makes a sound that Six recognizes as 'incorrect input.' Walking up behind her, he types in the passcode and the door opens, revealing the cryo bay.

At first he did not see what mess she was talking about, but as his eyes scanned farther down the rows of cryo pods, he saw it. The mess starts about halfway from the end of the large compartment. The far end of the room has the majority of the clutter as it appears as if a small tornado has been through it. Wires, screws, assorted tools, and machinery are scattered across the floor. Before he can even think about what all of this equipment and paperwork's purpose could be, Shress is moving once more, brushing past him without a word and heading straight to a desk he was sure was not there the last time he was in this prowler. She reaches a small box and lifts off the top, covering the top of her form in a bright orange glow.

Thoroughly confused at this point, Six slowly makes his way to the desk, carefully avoiding all the wires and sharp objects that shress just barreled through, slightly jealous at how tough her feet are. He reaches her just in time to see her reach into the box and pull out… something. It is wrapped in what appears to be velvet cloth and is emanating light by itself, but other than that he couldn't even guess what it is, as it was obviously not natural.

"Shress, what is that?"

"This is one of our God's artifacts." She whispers, almost to herself. "It is a crystal used in the center of their spacecraft to aid in travel through slipspace. They are incredibly rare, even amongst the Covenant. They are only seen when one of their creations has been disassembled for study. I have only ever seen one before, and it boosted the speed of the craft it was placed in to near instantaneous speeds." She examines the crystal in her hands as it glows through the fibers of the fine cloth, her talons curl around it gently, before her fingers relax, and she delicately places it back into the container. "This is a very powerful artifact and should not be kept in a small metal box on a shelf."

Six looks back down to the book, then over to the advanced equipment surrounding him, starting to realize that their getaway vehicle might have a few more secrets than he originally thought.

Looking back up to Shress, he realizes she has a bit of a stormy look on her face. Attempting to cheer her up a bit, he reaches up and lightly grips Shress's arm, trying to get her attention. "Shress?"

She looks away from the glowing crystal, stormy attitude disappearing the moment her eyes lock onto his as it is replaced by the warm happiness he is now used to. "Yes Michael?"

"I think it would be a good idea to figure out what all this stuff is." He waved a hand absentmindedly over the scattered equipment around them. "After all, you did want me to read this book. Though I doubt it will be as interesting as the last one."

Shress laughs a bit as she makes her way to the door, yet again stepping through wires, screws, and tools without a care in the world. She makes it to the door and turns around, only to see Six tip toeing through the minefield of small pointy objects. "Michael? Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" His focus completely on the floor below him as he navigates through the room.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble walking, are you hurt?" She asked, concern filling her tone as she begins to walk back over to him, yet again carelessly ignoring every twisted piece of shrapnel scattered on the floor.

A pang of jealousy fills Six for just a second before he brushes it off. "Shress, humans have very tender feet. If I step on one of these," he gestures to one of the small pointy objects on the ground around him. "It would sting a bit." He reluctantly admits.

Shress stops her approach, looks down to his feet, then back up to him, before she begins laughing.

Despite himself, Six rolled his eyes at the near hysterical Sangheili in front of him, his own lips twitching at the corners at the sight. 'At least someones happy about the situation' Resigned to making some progress while she regains her breath, he slowly makes his way towards the door, face burning.

Her laughs finally quieting down before she speaks up, voice still tinged with mirth, "Imagine that? The mighty demon warriors, the greatest enemy of the Covenant's biggest weakness is someone stepping on your toes." Her melodic whistle-like laugh increases in volume along with the rising red tide covering his face

Becoming slightly angry with her teasing, he fully turns his attention on her which turns out to be a grave mistake as the moment his attention leaves the floor, he steps with his full weight on a small screw.

He is a Spartan III supersoldier. He has fought through droves of rebels and Covenant soldiers, been beaten with shock batons, drowned, shot, stabbed, and burned. He has been trained to ignore all manner of pain and suffering without even flinching, and no manner of torture could break him.

But damn did that hurt.

Striking this one up as a loss for humanity, he returns his attention to the floor and swiftly makes his way out of the debris field, quickly making it through the door with a still giggling Shress following close behind.

The two of them seem to have regained control of their emotions by the time they return to the rec room, as they both sit down side by side on the couch and six brings the book into focus. 'The contents of this are most likely classified far beyond me, even looking at it might get me court martialed.' He thinks for only a moment before he feels Shress lean her body against him, her body warmth bleeding through the small amount of clothing between the two of them. 'Well, wouldn't be the first thing now would it?'

The silence grows between them as Michael begins to read, the vast majority of the technical details of the journal going over his head, but some key phrases sticking out, 'Babd Catha forerunner vessel' 'Doctor Halsey not notified' and 'Classified tier one' being chief among them.

With every minute that passes his expression grows more confused and disturbed, causing him to stop reading in order and just quickly skim through the journal, reading a bit from each page. Once he reaches the last page he reads the hastily written words on the page for a moment before shutting it with a soft thump and placing it on the couch next to him. After a moment, Michael sighs before putting the book down and putting his head in his hands. "We couldn't just get a normal prowler, could we?"

"Michael, what's wrong? What does it say?"

He sighs before looking slightly up at her. "It's a science journal from someone named Doctor Henry Glassman. It says that the structure under the ice on reach was actually a crashed Forerunner ship that was being studied for some years now. A while ago they found the slipspace drive, but didn't know how it worked, so they cracked it open and found the crystal." Taking a moment to process everything, something stands out from what he read. Looking over to the Sangheili next to him, he reaches over and takes her hand in his. "Shress, you said you have seen our slipspace drives before. Did you notice anything different about this one?"

She thinks for a moment before "It was a bit different I suppose, there were some components that I had not seen the last time, but it still appeared to be rather primitive. Why?" At this her head tilts a bit, conveying her curiosity even through the unintended insult.

"This prowler was used in an experiment by ONI in an attempt to speed up our slipspace capabilities. The doctor studied a forerunner slipspace drive and attempted to replicate it, or at the very least boost our own drives with what he learned from it." At this he picks up the worn notebook and places a finger on one of the frayed edges of the book, before returning his attention to the Sangheili next to him. "The doctor spent years trying to figure it out and used this ship as the next test for it, and you made it work with no tools in less than ten minutes. ONI would do anything to know how you did that Shress, that's amazing."

She rubs a hand over her arm, embarrassed, before her attention returns to the book. "What does it say about the crystal?" Her voice is tinged with concern as she patiently waits for Six's reply.

"The Doctor studying it had no idea what it's purpose even was, as every test he did on it came back with inconsistent readings. It was placed on his workbench until he could come up with a breakthrough with it." He says, remembering the coffee stains on the pages where the crystal was mentioned, the doctor obviously perplexed by the object. "Then the glassing began and they were forced to evacuate. Due to the crystal's odd energy readings, they were not sure that a normal slipspace drive would work correctly around it and the slipspace drive in the prowler wasn't operational, so they left it back on Reach."

Six notices that Shress is staring off at the far wall, deep in thought. Just looking at her, Six begins to see Shress in a new light. She is brilliant and she doesn't even know it. What she knows, if she shares it with humanity, could save millions of lives and easily buy her a ticket to getting her asylum with humanity. With this new plan hatching into his mind, he realizes this could be her chance to not end up imprisoned in some ONI black site, but before he could voice his idea, she speaks up.

"I have devoted all of my life to the prophets Michael. I have fought for them in glorious combat, searched ancient ruins and temples for them, and killed so many all for a cause that has revealed itself to be false." Her voice is wavering, unsure of itself as she appears to be fighting with herself just to form the words, yet she continues. "What do I have left if all I have fought for is a lie? What was I searching for if what I found went to thieves? How do I forgive myself, let alone ask your people for forgiveness for those that have died by my sword?"

With those words being said, tears sliding down her face and landing on the deck with a small stream. As he sees the one he has grown to care for in such a state, a pang of sadness fills him and his throat clenches. He quickly closes the small distance between them and wraps her in a deep embrace, hoping that his mere presence would break her out of the sadness she has fallen into. She stiffens slightly before relaxing a bit and returns the hug, rubbing her clawed hand through his hair once more, a soft melancholy sigh escaping her lips.

After a few moments, Shress begins to speak up once more, her mandibles brushing the top of Six's head as she talks. "Michael, I am worried about what will happen once we arrive. Your people have ample reason to despise my people, and I am not so innocent myself."

Six breaks the hug, and moves one of his hands to her cheek, wiping away the small trail of water that has fallen from her eye with his thumb. "Shress, what was done in the past is over and can't be changed. Do not worry about what you did or what you were but what you can become, and what you can do now. In case you have forgotten," At this he bumps his forehead against hers, his nose bumping into the front of her muzzle, "I am human, and I forgave you a long time ago. Even after all the Covenant has done to me, I can still see clearly that you are the most honorable person I have ever met, Sangheili or otherwise, because even though it was all you have ever known, you refused to be a part of it. At the top of that spire on Reach I saw you for who you were, and that is someone who wants to do the right thing, even if it costs you your life to do it. For that, you may not have what you did before, but I will always be here for you."

Her eyes begin to moisten with tears once again, but before six could even comment on it, her mandibles close and she smashes her lips against his, passionately kissing him as the two of them fall back onto the couch, once again enjoying each other's presence, completely lost to everything except the small world around them, until as one their eyes begin to drift close once more.

*Shress La'Vdam POV*

Suddenly, Shress jerks awake as both she and Michael jump up, a familiar piercing whistle filling the air. Shress chews her mandibles as the painful whistling continues before it finally ends.

She turns to Michael who appears to have calmed down as well and she asks, "Michael, are we arriving?"

He gives a deep sigh and he looks at her with loathing in his eyes, "Yes, we will be exiting slipspace soon."

Shress feels multiple emotions starting to fill her. Disappointment, irritation, but mostly fear. She knew they were heading to earth, the original home of the human race. She has been comforted by her suitor not too long ago, but now with the moment arriving, she feels a sort of doubt beginning to take over yet again.

She remembers what she has done, destroying planets, killing thousands and all for a false cause, her very name engraved into the grave of millions of humans. Would the humans be as quick to forgive as Michael has?

As if sensing her discomfort, her human suitor walks towards her and wraps her in a hug. She eagerly returns it, but couldn't help feeling a bit foolish. She is a Zealot, one of the best warriors her society could produce, yet here she needs the reassurance of her suitor as if she was just a weak house mistress.

Michael pulls back and looks her in the eye as he says, "Every so often, we all could use some reassurance to get through this hard life."

Shress feels her mandibles form a smile. She has no idea how he does it, but he always knows what to say. He smiles in return and leans down and they share a kiss. After a few moments though, the same irritating whistle sounds through the compartment, and they break apart.

Michael shifts his weight around as he says, "I'm going to have one last look around and see if I can find anything more… presentable that I can wear."

Shress smiles teasingly at him, it is true she supposes, he does look a little…unprepared for an audience. His feet are still bare, there's a strange aroma starting to set into his clothing and the combination of the long sleeve garment and short lower clothing does look ridiculous on his large frame.

"Alright," she says as she positions her jaws close to his ears, "But you'll still look handsome to me."

Michael's face turns red slightly as he turns to leave. Their intertwined hands soon fall away as he walks out, but not before he casts her one last smile before the door seals them from each other.

Shress sighs as she sits back down, trying to keep herself from worrying as she ponders her new life. Will it be any better than the old life she left behind? How will humanity view her? Would she be allowed to fight beside them on the field of battle?

She shivers at the thought of fighting against her own people, can she do it, and does she want to? Shress shakes her head, she's a warrior, but now she has no idea who it is she is fighting for.

Finally she gets up and heads to the door, she needs something to do to keep her mind occupied.

——UA——

Shress carefully eases her helmet on and looks to the mirror she found in the closet where she stored her armor. She looks no different than any other time she has worn her Zealot armor, but she knows just from a glance that she has changed simply by the way she is standing. She is no longer standing with confidence and honor, but with heavy shoulders and tired eyes, knowing she has helped in a needless genocide.

She wonders what Michael is doing; the simple thought of him is enough to cause Shress to smile. She makes ready to leave, but pauses and looks at the mirror again. The sudden thought of Michael was enough to change her appearance, she now sees a woman standing confidently once more with a smile on her face. She turns away, still smiling and heads out the door.

She walks down the hallway and enters the bridge. She hasn't set foot within the room for what feels like days, but everything seems to be the same. The consoles still hum, strange light blinks on odd machinery and the screen showing the outside views nothing but a black void, slipspace as she recalls Michael calling it.

The Spartan in question is sitting at the main console once more, typing and reading off of it, working diligently no doubt. He is wearing the same top clothing, but now he wears a garment that wraps around his individual legs; fitting, but like all other clothing it appears to be too tight for him. She notices his feet are now encased in the same metal footwear that he wears when he is in his Spartan suit.

Shress walks over next to Michael and taps his metal foot with her own and says, "It appears at least one piece of your armor has kept its function." She says, the laughter from the day before bubbling up once more.

Michael smirks at her and taps her foot back as he says, "Well if I had some tough feet like yours then boots wouldn't be necessary."

She continues laughing lightly as she sits next to him, "It's still hard to imagine that you, a Spartan, the most skilled warrior of your civilization, have tender feet."

The Spartan turns, probably to say something, but at that moment one of the consoles starts to emit a series of noises, drawing his attention back forward. He taps in some commands before leaning back in his seat and looks to Shress and says, "You might want to brace."

Shress pressed herself into the seat as best as she could while gripping the small arm like protrusions, but it was made for humans, not Sangheilis. She tries pushing herself back from the consoles so her legs could have some more space when a small beeping noise begins to sound. Knowing what is coming, Shress hangs on tightly to the arms of the chair when there's a sudden flash on the screen and she shoots forward when the craft comes close to a complete stop.

Shress barely catches herself from falling out of her seat and so did Michael. They both reposition themselves while Michael said, "Well…that went a bit better than last time."

Shress offers him a rather timid smile as she says, "Sorry."

The Spartan just chuckles while shaking his head before looking up and Shress follows suit. Her eyes widen at what she sees.

There is a planet in front of her, one she has never seen before. It appears to be covered in water or some form of liquid, leaving only a small measure of landmass visible. The land appears to be mostly green, but in the middle it turns brown before becoming green once more. The sun that the planet is orbiting is large and yellow. A smaller pale planet, probably a satellite, is positioned close to the primary planet, it appears grey and as she focuses a bit closer on it, she can see artificial lights, but it's clearly under the control of the larger planet which she realizes is Earth.

The human homeworld is not quite what she expected. Sanghelios is fairly large with three orbiting suns and two satellites attached with the surface mostly covered by scattered land masses between large bodies of water. She didn't think Earth was a complete duplicate of Sanghelios, but with the amount of effort the Covenant is using to find it she would have guessed it would at least look opposing. Instead this world appears peaceful, small, and non-hostile, the last place she would have expected the thriving and dangerous humans to originate from.

"So," Shress turns when she hears Michael talking to her, "What do you think?"

Shress smiles as she says, "It's not what I expected, but still, I haven't seen any other planet like it before."

Michael smiles once more before tapping some controls and he starts to talk, but not to her, "Cairo station, this is Spartan B312, LW commando, I am coming in, ETA five minutes. Be advised I have a HVI with me, how copy, over?"

There is a heartbeat of silence before a response is heard.

"Spartan, this is Cairo station." A voice emitted from one of the console's devices, "How did you get here so fast, Reach fell just a week ago, over."

"Cairo, I have a HVI with me who has critical knowledge, both on the Covenant and slipspace science. I can fill in the blanks later, but I'm requesting permission to land, over."

There's another moment of silence before the voice responds, "Roger that Spartan, come in for a landing, Cairo's CO will like to talk to you, over."

"Looking forward to it, see you in a few mikes, Spartan B312 out." Michael flicks more switches and the ship rockets forward, heading towards the planet.

Shress waits a moment before turning and asking, "What's a HVI?"

Michael looks at her and grins, "It's an acronym, the letters stand for a word, 'HVI', it stands for 'high valued individual,' which you are, to me anyway."

Shress feels herself become warm when she hears him say that before she looks down, feeling slightly embarrassed. Michael laughs a bit before redirecting their course and they continue on.

Shress watches as they descend before asking, "So we are landing on Earth?"

The Spartan shakes his head, "Not yet, we have to stop at Cairo station first so they can verify we are not a threat."

Shress lets out a sigh, "That might be difficult for me to convince them of."

Michael reaches across and takes her hand as he says, "You're with me, I'm sure we can work something out."

Shress doesn't say anything as they continue their journey, unsure of what else to say. As they near the planet's surface, Shress is now able to see that there were a number of large objects floating in the atmosphere. She blinks her eyes a bit to make sure she is seeing correctly; there are dozens of the objects floating around in space, each as tall as a building and are in the shape of a massive gun.

"Those are Orbital Weapons Platforms," Michael explains when he sees her staring, "It's one of the few weapons we have that are effective against Covenant ships, there are about three hundred of them spaced out all over the planet."

"Impressive." Remarks Shress, she has never seen any orbital defense system like this before. Then again Sangheilos has no need for defending its inhabitants, who haven't been attacked in almost a thousand years now.

"Spartan, this is Cairo, do you read, over?" The same voice from earlier comes through the console.

"Copy Cairo, what is it?" Responds Michael.

"I just sent you directions to hangar C-01, does your computer have lock on? Over."

Michael checks a terminal close to where he is sitting and says, "Affirmative, it's reading nice and clear Cairo, will be docking in one mike, over."

"Copy Spartan, Cairo out."

Shress breaths in an attempt to calm herself, from the sound of it, they have reached their destination. She feels something on her hand and looks down to see Michael clutching it once more while his green eyes look into hers.

"It will be ok." He promises, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She wraps her longer fingers around his and says, "I know."

They smile at each other before looking back at the monitor. Slowly they approach one of the stations that grows larger and larger as they get closer. Soon Shress could fully see the size of the station. It's almost as big as a capital flagship standing on end. Lights flash everywhere, all along the exterior and interior structure. She can see square panels on the sides, and after a moment of pondering, she realizes they were windows. The area they are approaching appears to be a solid wall when it suddenly begins to unravel itself, revealing a large room with a large number of equipment scattered around.

The shuttle slows as it enters, Shress feels a jerk as they enter the superstructure. She looks up and watches in wonder as five mechanical arms lower themselves from the ceiling and reaches for their spacecraft. Shress feels the ship shudder, probably the robotic limbs grabbing hold of them. Delicately, the arms lower the ship down to the floor and they land with a soft thump.

For a while, both Shress and Michael sit there, as if waiting for the other to move.

Finally Michael stands, but instead of leading the way, he holds his hand out to Shress. She peers at it curiously before she grabs it once more. Slowly, Michael pulls her back to her feet and they stare at one another.

Shress gazes into his green eyes and he stares into her silver ones. He reaches his hand up and runs it down her cheek and ends at her neckline. She hums for a moment before leaning down and the two kiss. Michael wraps her into a hug, running his hands up and down her back while Shress does the same, but she adds running her hand through his black fur to her motions. They pull apart, no longer embarrassed or feeling awkward; a feeling that Shress is grateful for.

Michel looks down briefly before looking up and says, "You are our ally now but… maybe now isn't a good time to tell others we are… together."

Shress thinks for a minute before nodding in agreement. The humans will be reluctant to accept her as a friend, so finding out that she and Michael are now pursuing each other romantically may not help much either. Despite the end of their journey she suddenly feels her suitor stiffen beside her and crane his neck to stare behind them.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"The ship," he responded in a strained voice, "It's got cameras, I'd completely forgotten about them."

Unfamiliar with the new human word, she tilts her head and asks, "What is a camera?"

Michael responds in a distracted tone as he hugs her a bit tighter, as if it might be the last time he could. "They are recording devices, they would be watching anything that is happening on the ship."

Shress feels her own face flush to match the rising heat of her suitors as she realises the implications, of everything that had occured, did so on record. She twists around in his hug and sees the camera, an innocuous piece of black material tucked in the corner of the room.

"Can you do anything about them?"

Michael doesn't respond verbally, instead he breaks out of their hug and drops back into the chair again. Shress sees him input various commands into the system and watches as various symbols appear on the screen, until he eventually leans back in what Shress hopes was relief.

"Michael?"

"We're alright, as best as I can tell without going into the files, there's no indication the cameras have drawn power, no change in stored data and nothing has been transmitted since before we left Reach and our contact with Cairo Station."

Seeing her quizzical look he elaborated.

"ONI's not stupid. If I attempted to access the camera recordings they'd know it and want to know why. So I do the next best thing: Have any of the cameras used power? Has any data been added that would correspond to video footage? Has anything at all been transmitted? All concealable as part of some 'good manner' checks that any conscientious operator would do to complete their shift." Here he flashes her a grin. "Especially since it has the welcome effect of covering them in-case something goes wrong in the near future. There could be remote cameras with their own data storage and power hidden away, but I doubt they'd do that on one of their own classified projects."

He stood up and she followed suit enjoying the resumption of their interrupted hug.

"There's no recordings then?"

"Nothing, as far as I can see."

They continue to stand close to one another while holding the other's arms, still gazing into each other's eyes before Michael sighs sadly and says, "We should go."

Shress nods in agreement and says, "Lead the way."

Together they walk out of the control room and head to the primary hatch. Michael enters the same numeral code and they both stand back as it begins to hiss and slowly start the process of opening.

While they wait, Michael looks at Shress and says, "I'm not too sure how people will react if they see you walking around with full combat armor on."

Shress sighs, "I was thinking the same thing, but I will not stand in the presence of others wearing rags."

Michael nods but he leans in close to her and says, "I know, but I don't think people will respond well if they see you like this."

Shress growls lightly, "If it's of any comfort, I left my weapons." She looks at him sharply, "Which I expect to receive back afterwards."

Michael smiles and nods, "Of course, I'll retrieve them myself." He is silent for a minute before saying, "I just want to let you know, rags or armor, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Again Shress's breath is caught in her throat. It wasn't because he told her she looks beautiful, but because she hears the sincerity in his voice.

She wishes she could reach out and kiss him again to show how great her feelings are for him, but the door opens and reveals the interior of the space station. Her jaws flare a bit at the unusual and strong smell that clouds the place. She smells perspiration, strong aroma and some scent that reminds her of fuel cells. Michael looks around strangely as well, looking unsure of the setting.

Hesitantly they walk down the ramp, Michael leading the way as he looks around, appearing more and more confused by the step.

All of a sudden there is the sound of rushing feet and clanking metal and stepping out of the shadows are dozens of humans in black body armor, all with weapons trained on them.

One of the humans steps forward and holds up a rifle and shouts, "Both of you, hands in the air!"

\/\/\/ AUTHORS NOTE \/\/\/

Alright so let's go with the rundown as to why this exists and it isn't just like the original. The goal is to (at least until Halo 3) try and keep the timeline as accurate to cannon as possible (with some notable exceptions). In the original, the dynamic duo spent 4 days on the prowler, and about 10 days on Cairo before Chief shows up. That's just not accurate to cannon, as it took him 50 days (August 30 2552 to October 19th) from the end of Halo Reach when the Autumn flew off, until they actually get back to earth, and one day later for the covenant to show up, so in order to keep it within the actual timeline, we had to make a new story arc that will last a bit longer and tie in much later in the story, so yay! New content! Expect more Cairo station then before, and also PLEASE read and review, we want to know how we do with what we add. -PyreElegy


	21. Bonus Chapter: HIGHCOM Meeting 1

When the nondescript Aide entered the formal meeting room, the only greeting he received was the low uninterrupted buzz of subdued conversation. Glad that his delayed arrival had not coincided with the meeting that should have commenced a while back, and even more thankful that their tardy entrance was apparently unnoticed by the ones present, he quickly walked around the long polished table lined with briefcases to their spot against the wall, found his seat and waited for the meeting to commence.

A surreptitious quick glance around the room showed all the major figures were present, bar one. By the head of the table, Fleet-Admiral Lord Hood was conversing quietly with Rear-Admiral Lynch, the older man's lined face calm as he listened to his subordinates' information, occasionally nodding his head and softly enquiring for further clarification.

Beyond them at the great floor-to-ceiling window overlooking Sydney was General Strauss of the army and General Dellert of the air force. The two of them were admiring the view as they quietly talked, although both were careful to be angled so they could see the only door into the room. Strauss looked as formal as ever, uniform freshly starched and stiff, although his face was somewhat at ease and there was even the hint of a smile at the discussion. By contrast Dellerts' long face and receding hairline only exacerbated the dark shadows under his eyes, yet despite his apparent exhaustion he seemed calm enough as he gestured to some of the few stars visible in the glow from the citys' lights.

On the far side of the room, leaning on the thankfully sturdy drinks dispenser was the giant figure of Marine General Hogan, a steaming cup in one hand and the other casually tapping his datapad against his leg.

A few minutes passed before the doors swung open and the figure of Colonel James Ackerson paced in, the only sign that The ONI reprentitive had been rushing was the last vestiges of a flush being chased off his face and a flare of his nostrils as he controlled his breathing. His hand remained clenched around his own briefcase as he moved towards his own seat.

In acknowledgement Hood closes the conversation with Lynch and the latter moves to his own seat further down the table. The Generals quickly followed suit, although Strauss was noticeably more stiff, both in expression and movement as he recognised Ackerson.

Having waited for all of them to be seated Lord Hood officially started the meeting.

"Very Well. Rear-Admiral Lynch, kindly summarise the report from Lieutenant Wagner."

Lynch didn't even need to shuffle among his papers to find what he needed.

"As stated before in my earlier communications, Lieutenant B-312's report is quite thorough. Reach was in the process of being glassed and has likely been totally destroyed. While the majority of their attention was focused on Reach it is likely that the other planets in the system, Tribute and Beta Gabriel, have also been glassed. It is presumed that the majority of Spartans present on-world are KIA, with only one known survivor at this time. It is unknown whether the Pillar of Autumn had any onboard other than Linda-058 and John-117 onboard before she jumped away from the system. The status of Dr Halsey is also unknown."

At this Ackerson couldn't seem to maintain his glee at the situation, despite the level stare coming from the head of the table, although he could likely see the beginning of a grin form on Hogan's broad face.

"She's dead you mean. Last report we had of her location was in CASTLE base, hours before it was destroyed and glassed. She and her outdated project both died on Reach."

"Colonel Ackerson, now is not the time for you to continue a personal vendetta. Admiral Parangosky might insist you represent ONI here today, but that does not prevent me having you removed. Kindly act your rank."

Ackerson tried to look defiant at Lord Hood's admonishment, yet he didn't attempt to stare the older man down as he shifted in his seat. Unfortunately that meant he could see the slight shakes of Hogan's shoulder as his grin spread across his reddening face. Fortunately, for both parties, his focus on Lord Hood meant he couldn't see Strauss's lips curling into a ghost of a smile behind him or Dellert's raised eyebrow. His focus returned to his papers and he continued.

"The only SPARTAN IIs I can confirm that remain are the three members of Grey Team. Jun-A266 was last seen escorting Halsey by B-312 to CASTLE base before he left via a Pelican. As of now, he is the only other NOBLE team member to actually be MIA."

Lord Hood didn't seem too surprised by the news although both Strauss and Hogan looked morose at the prospect of defending Earth with only a single SPARTAN. They exchanged looks before Strauss spoke up, with one eye respectfully on Hood, and the other suspiciously on Ackerson.

"With respect sir I still feel that sending a small recon team to check for survivors is a good choice. Despite claims to the contrary."

"Very well. We can only hope more might trickle in with those who've survived Reach. The decision made at the last meeting has been enacted and all combat capable ships of the Navy are inbound for Sol. They will be adhering to the Cole Protocol, as every day we can delay the Covenant's arrival is another day to prepare. Rear-Admiral, what is the current Status of the Orbital Defence Platforms currently under construction?"

Once again Lynch didn't even need to shuffle his papers, the relevant report was neatly on the top as he recited the facts, barely glancing at the document.

"Cairo will be fully operational within ten days. Malta and Athens at one month and one and a half months respectively. However with the fall of Reach, our supply of Titanium for the foundries on Mars has been reduced by sixty percent. This will slow construction down on the later stations and ships, even if a majority of titanium currently used in the construction of other vehicles is reassigned."

While neither Strauss nor Dellert looked happy at the idea it was Hogan who countered first, heat in his voice as he stared at Lynch, who to his credit was seemingly not bothered at the sight of the huge muscle-bound marine's glare.

"Sir, that's not possible, all of our best equipment was concentrated on Reach, without upping production we won't have the hardware to contest the Covvies on the ground, outdated tanks and mothballed aircraft are better than nothing, but at this rate Dellert will be flying his antique Spitfire against the banshees, and all our heavy equipment is already with the army. My boys have only got small arms and some outdated warthogs." He turned to the amused Airforce general ignoring the indignant splutter coming from Lynch. "Although I reckon that'd be a great morale booster, and I'd certainly pay good money to see it."

"Maybe I'll be able to satisfy you there Hogan, but even though I'm willing, I'm afraid even one ace is no match for a swarm of Banshees and Seraphs."

Here he turned back to Lord Hood having caught a look of disgust from the disgraced Ackerson.

"However I must agree with the leather neck Fleet Admiral, without more aircraft we will struggle to defend the power generators and infrastructure supplying your platforms, and when the Covenant get past them they will immediately target their power sources. Maintaining aerial superiority will be critical if we wish to mount a defence planet side. As that is only barely possible if we strip the remaining aircraft from Mars, Luna and Europa, even then we would completely lack any reserves."

Lord Hood acknowledged his point and turned to the so far silent army general in the room. Seeing the attention he too gave his report.

"I must concur with my colleagues. While on paper our strength is formidable, much of it is from drafted stock or recovered soldiers and much of our weaponry is outdated, while our armour is present, the lack of many modern tanks worthy of a the name is likely to result in severe losses when engaging with their counterparts. As for lighter vehicles we are currently outfitting all Warthogs with weaponry and converting hardier civilian vehicles into transport. But as it is it's insufficient. As for weaponry itself, we still have a serious shortfall of all types. Although it is less acute with regards to heavier equipment thanks to the requisitioned marine equipment, it does not change the overall issue. The various law enforcement agencies are armed with lighter weaponry than the marines and will not last against an attack without rapid and strong reinforcements. We'd estimate that we could complete the training and preparation within two months time at the quickest. However it will mean nothing if there are not enough weapons for the troops. Even if we concentrate our best efforts to defend the critical infrastructure, we will effectively have surrendered the rest of the planet to these barbarians."

With his report complete Strauss straitened even further if it were possible and fell silent. Although both Dellert and Hogan agreed with him as the entire table looked to Lord Hood to hear his opinion, although he had steepled his hands in front of them they didn't hide his frowning face, nor was he resting upon them.

"Very well, we will finish construction on Cairo, Athens, and Malta along with any other platform that can be completed in two months or less. Along with repairs to Navy ships that have suffered damage and can be repaired up to intra-system combat capability in the same time-frame. Otherwise focus on the provision of weaponry and equipment to the other branches, you can make your requests gentleman and we'll see what we can do. General Hogan, can you increase the number of marines stationed on each of the platforms? If the Covenant want to get through them, boarding them is an obvious option."

Hogan nodded in confirmation and started to note a few entries into his data-pad.

"Rear-Admiral, what is the status of the ocean going navy?"

For once Lynch seemed caught by surprise and actually had to rummage through his documents to find the relevant ones. Ackerson almost seemed to sneer in derision at Lynch before he remembered that Hood's quickly waning patience was the only thing keeping him in the meeting. It didn't help his mood that Hogan was clearly smirking at the ONI official either.

"Well... There are twelve retrofitted Regan class supercarriers currently operational. eight of which have been modified to hold three Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons each, all of which are left over from the defences established around critical areas, including the power plants for the ODP's. The other four have retained their role as aircraft carriers. And are patrolling in areas where we have few airbases. The Victory for example is set to be on station around Antarctica once her modifications are finished in a few weeks time. The others are currently scattered around the planet with one Mac-carrier currently docked in Pearl Harbour to help provide support to the Hawaiian power plant. There are also approximately a hundred refurbished missile submarines around the world's oceans that will help plug any holes in the ODP net that may appear. However they can only hit targets far outside the Covenant's preferred glassing range."

While both Ackerson and Hood seemed satisfied to hear this, the other's looked less pleased. Dellert seemed to sum up their feelings on the matter.

"Might I ask why we are wasting perfectly good equipment on antiquated vessels?"

"Because Dellert, they are available weapon platforms that in the case of the subs only needed new missile systems and in the case of the carriers allow us to have mobile MAC cannons, surely even a pilot can see the advantage of keeping mobile? Besides..."

"Thank you Colonel."

While Hood had seemed to be considering his answer Ackerson jumped back into the conversation, his voice was incredibly patronizing and he had a twisted smile on his lips when he answered, only leaving when Hood cut across him.

"While I understand your frustration gentleman, the crews are almost entirely volunteers. As for use of badly needed resources, their equipment is Navy surplus, mostly from salvaged vessels. The subs have no protection other than stealth and the oceans. The carriers have had some light armour fitted to them, but it can't even stop a bombardment of Wraith's shells for very long. Any other issues that need discussing?"

While it looked like Hogan, Dellert, and Strauss were annoyed over the delay in getting more equipment none of them commented further. Ackerson just shook his head mutely as he shuffled his papers. Seeing their consent in the matter Lord Hood decided to continue.

"Very well what is the current food situation Rear-Admiral?"

"It is not good sir, rations have become smaller, if they are decreased much more we will be reduced to starvation rations. Generally they have been accepted due to the popular belief that we are being honest with them over how dire the situation is. As such, black marketers in food, both buyers and sellers are being publicly shamed by their communities over it. However, discontent will continue to grow the longer these restrictions are in place. Our efforts to increase yield here on Earth have only had marginal success but Earth is incapable of feeding it's current population without a large amount of time and resources being sunk into it, neither of which we have."

"And what of potential methods of evacuation from Earth to the few safe worlds left?"

"There are a dozen ships each with cryo-pods for 3000 people. Each ship will be pre-programmed to take a long and circuitous route to its destination to throw off tracking by the Covenant. The chosen colonies themselves have agreed to go dark until they are contacted by us again to confirm it is safe to emerge."

"What is the progress on the construction of the fallout shelters?"

"All the major population centers have facilities that are capable of housing approximately thirty percent of their population in the event of a glassing. Many also have underground transportation that can serve as a short term refuge, although they will be heavily dependent upon the supplies the refugees themselves bring down. Unfortunately the rural areas have much more varied protection, some have taken old fallout shelters which should offer protection, some are just converted mines. Regardless they will not be able to shelter many people for long. In all about twenty five percent of the population have modern shelters. Another fifteen percent have old and potentially unsuitable shelters, and another five percent might be able to survive in the deepest tunnels they can find. This means that fifty five percent of the population has no protection from glassing."

If anything the mood became grimmer in the room, with the loss of planets like Harvest and New Llanelli, the supply situation had become increasingly tenuous despite their best efforts. Combined with the lack of safe worlds and the potential for half of Earth's population at risk of glassing the situation seemed insurmountable. Lord Hood didn't allow them to dwell on it long before he turned to Ackerson.

"Colonel what is the Status of the MJOLNIR project?"

"It's currently undergoing testing with S-062, a suitable enough candidate and should be ready for service within months. I am planning on outfitting Spartan B-312 with the recon variant as per his skill set, as he officially filled out his requisition for it months ago, though it never arrived before the Winter Contingency was declared. It has been updated for use on the Mk.VI and is also being tested."

Ackerson seemed happier to be talking about the project, even if he seemingly couldn't resist taking another shot at Dr Halsey and her SPARTAN's. Unpleasantly put as it was though, he was right. Given the failure of REDFLAG, the number of SPARTAN II's remaining was nearly zero. It was now up to the III's.

Strauss and Hogan by contrast looked distinctly horrified and angered. Surprisingly it wasn't the more impulsive Hogan who spoke first, instead Strauss spoke up his steel grey eyes angrily glinting.

"Sir, surely you don't mean to outfit him with our latest MJOLNIR? Given his current associations there is surely good reason to doubt his loyalty."

Hogan followed straight after Strauss with his own vehement objection to the idea, one meaty fist clenched above the table, as if he wanted to smash it down to enhance his point but didn't quite dare too.

"Gotta agree with the square-head there, how do we know he can be trusted, we ain't never had a covie defect before. Hell they take death over capture. What makes this one so damn special?"

With a slight tilt of his head Strauss acknowledged his colleague's contribution and continued to vocalize his doubts as he determinedly looked towards the far wall, avoiding eye contact with Ackerson.

"Indeed, why would one of such a high rank, a Zealot no less, defect to us now? Surely the Covenant must be aware of the former importance of Reach, and assuming it's defection is genuine, why defect to a Spartan of all of our assets?"

"And why in the good Lord's name did he bring it straight to Earth? The Cole Protocol explicitly forbids this."

At this latest outburst, Ackerson quickly leapt on the chance to correct the marine, and likely to try to diminish him in the other's eyes. Although he clearly wasn't going to neglect the impudent army general either.

"With regards to the Cole Protocol, section 1 requires that any vessel retreating from Covenant forces must enter Slipstream space with randomized vectors NOT directed toward Earth, the Inner Colonies, or any other human population centre. The navigational computers onboard the Prowler utilized by S-B312 confirm this. As for the harness the alien is clad in, Article 7 only applies to captured Covenant vessels as no captured Covenant craft may be taken to human controlled space without an exhaustive search for tracking systems that could lead the Covenant to Human bases. It does not cover defectors there or elsewhere in the protocol."

Hogan looked suitably aggravated at Ackerson's counter-arguments, in particular his lawyerly way of weaselling out of Article 7. Strauss was also infuriated although less visibly, his only sign the tensed muscles in his neck as he fought to keep from glaring at his nominal inferior.

"Surely that is only a mere technicality, Article 7 refers to any captured Covenant equipment. Restricting it's interpretation to only space-faring Covenant vessels is a grossly literal interpretation of its purpose, Colonal." The marine general's tone was unusually cold as he spoke. "Members have been court-martialed over their possession of Covenant equipment and I see no reason for this situation to be considered differently simply because the hinge head is still wearing it's armour."

"Indeed General," Ackerson responded, with extra emphasis on the latter word. "However for S-B312 to be court-martialed as you demand, we would have to ignore the precedent set by one army colonel Urban Holland regarding Article 7 and it could be inferred the entire protocol. When ONI informed him that one of the soldiers under his command kept a collection of Covenant weaponry, specifically Emile A-239, his response was that the Army does not need to follow a navy general order."

His grin only became more prominent as he saw Strauss's face whiten, the only colour the bruising purple of veins snaking across his face. Even Dellert's attempt to dispute his claim was met with the Ackerson's sneering retort.

"Surely it is not possible that they were able to follow the Cole Protocol in the given time frame, they only arrived just after Lieutenant Wagner, who himself came directly from Reach."

"We were working on an experimental drive for one of our Prowlers on Reach, as can be seen from the testing performed it's capabilities are far in advance of the standard model available. While the slip-space drive was non-functional prior to the evacuation of the facility it seems that the split lip was capable of completing the modifications, thus allowing this feat."

Here he turned from the general's to face Lord Hood, successfully keeping his face professional as he faced his superior.

"Our best mind is already studying the drive and we will doubtless soon have the information we require. From intercepted and decrypted messages it is believed that our prisoner is, or at least was, in fact one of the commanders who presided over the latter half of the destruction of Reach following the death of the previous commander in battle. I recommend it be moved to a secure facility to facilitate the extraction of information."

"No."

It didn't even take Lord Hood a moment to consider Ackerson's request before he rejected it.

"Our prisoner has by all accounts remained perfectly well behaved with no signs of aggression reported either by Noble Six in his report or the testimony from the marines guarding it. Given it's currently cooperative nature, I fail to see any inherent security risk that would be corrected by moving it to a more secure detention facility. Or are you concerned that some of the personnel aboard Cairo are Covenant spies likely to stage a rescue attempt?"

Seeing the pinched frown appear on Ackerson's face, Hood waited for his verbal acknowledgement before he returned the conversation to its original question. Although Hogan couldn't resist taking a metaphorical swing at the arrogant ONI agent.

"Oh dear colonel, has his Lordship spoilt your fun? You don't get to haul the squid head away for some fascinating torture and live dissections in you little mad scientist lab. What a shame."

Ackerson looked furious, although this time it was Lord Hood who spoke first.

"I'm sure that was made in jest by General Hogan, although in ill taste. Just as I am equally sure that Colonel Ackerson is well aware of the legally and ethically defined standards for the treatment of prisoners of war. The Covenant may be barbaric but I see no reason to sink even further to their level. I do hope I'm understood?

Seeing Hogan's gruff grunt and Ackerson's tense nod as acknowledgement of his orders he continued on as if Hogan had never spoken.

"As regards to Noble Six's being equipped with the latest Mjolnir armour, by all accounts his original suit is beyond repair, it only makes sense to equip him with a new suit, as I believe we can all agree gentleman that a MJOLNIR suit greatly enhances the Spartans that use it."

Once again seeing the acknowledgement from all those seated at the table Lord Hood seemed about to continue before he acknowledged General Strauss's non-verbal request to speak.

"In that case sir, as I currently have command of Lieutenant B-312, and given consideration of the aliens strength and martial prowess might I offer that operational command of the Spartan be given over to the Navy, more specifically you, Fleet Admiral, as you would have far more information then I would as to where his talents are required."

"Your offer is most kind General Strauss, I'd be more than happy to accept it. Effective immediately?"

Strauss nodded slightly, "Of course Sir."

No one at the table could miss the way that Ackerson's jaw quivered, but on seeing Lord Hood's face he held his peace and did not interfere. Hogan and Dellert were also unhappy, although for different reasons, after a shared look it was Dellert who spoke first.

"With due respect Sir would not the Spartan be more useful on Earth preparing for the invasion?"

The head of the table acknowledged their point and answered calmly, conviction in his voice.

"The Battle for Earth will be won or lost in Space. Given the insufficient numbers to form a fire team, It's my belief that he'd best serve in an ODST role for where the fighting is thickest, in addition any boarding squads would also be much more efficiently killed by a fully armoured Spartan rather then a small army of navy personnel wearing coveralls and shooting pistols. As we have learned to our cost, the Covenant only need control of the space surrounding the planet to destroy it."

While neither Dellert nor Hogan looked any more pleased by the response as evidenced by the former's creased brow and the latters drumming fingers, they acknowledged his logic and accepted his decision. With the matter resolved Lord Hood turned to the sullen faced Ackerson.

"Colonel, given the prisoner will not be leaving Cairo station what assets can be brought to help our acquisition of information?"

Ackerson's sullen look disappeared, swallowed by his poker face as he responded to the question.

"Sir, we have an... expert on the split lips main language we would normally utilise to aid in the interrogation, as our translation software is still not up to our standards… However he is currently out of the system right now. We have another asset that can be used, but it is a bit more complicated and would require your approval first. If the TSV-442 software proves ineffective, I shall have an operative submit a formal request to use this… asset."

Hood appeared a bit intrigued by his dodging of exactly what the asset actually was, but did not verbalize his curiosity.

"Very well, I believe that concludes this meeting. Any further points to discuss?"

As the chairman looked around the room, he found the occupants had no further topics they wished to discuss.

"Very well. Make no mistake people, this is the calm before the storm, and this one just might be the worst one yet. If we are not ready when it comes, then we will lose everything we have ever fought for. You have your orders. Dismissed."

Lord Hood rose from his chair, signalling to the others that they may now do so. Hogan, Dellert, and Strauss left the room almost immediately, deep in conversation, with Dellert between his two fellow generals. Colonel Ackerson had not moved, instead Rear-Admiral Lynch moved next to him as the two of them presumably discussed the contents of their data-pads, Ackerson clearly dominating the conversation.

By contrast Lord Hood had moved away from the head of the table to the great window and was gazing out at the view of the hundreds of stars in the sky floating next to the many starships now in orbit over the planet. Slowly moving dots of light drifting around the night sky, as a calm facade to the destructive power they possessed. His lined face faintly reflected in the glass as he stared thoughtfully up into the darkness.

\/\/\/ AUTHORS NOTE \/\/\/

Verbus here, hope you've enjoyed this bonus chapter and my thanks to Pyre for his help on it. Have to admit it was really fun writing the different characters parts.

As always Read & Review.

Hey it is Jtf0012, just wanted everyone to know I hope everyone is staying safe in these dangerous times. Please fav, follow and review. Me and my group work hard for those reviews and when we only get five for the hundreds of viewers this story gets it makes me personally feel that I am doing something wrong. Let us know how we did and make my day. I work for those reviews.

Stay safe. Jtf0012 out.


	22. Unexpected Allies

Six POV*

"She's a friendly!"

"She's a Covenant!"

"She left that life behind her!"

"How do you know we can trust her?!"

Six groans inwardly as he sits back down in his seat, facing the desk where Rear Admiral Lynch is seated, who now wears a look of apprehension, probably in fear of what the Spartan could do to him for disagreeing with him.

Six looks away from the officer and out the small window that allows them to see into space. He sees other Orbital Platforms and UNSC shuttles as they lazily drift through space.

It has been a week since he and Shress made it to Earth and the officer in charge, Admiral Lynch, could not believe, no, refuses to believe that any Sangheili is willing to turn on the Covenant, which Six could understand. In fact, a year ago Six would be supporting Lynch for his decision, but now, after watching Shress be put in a holding cell right after they admitted their feelings, after their show of affection… Six now understands why Spartans are ordered to control their emotions; he's agitated enough to start throwing punches, an action that could have very costly consequences.

He breathes slowly before looking back at the Admiral and asks, "What does she have to do to earn your trust?"

Lynch tries to look intimidating as he sits up and says, "Help us win the war."

"That's hard for her to do considering she's locked up." Six points out patiently.

The Admiral glares at the Spartan, "This is why I prefer II's." He says more to himself than Six, "They don't question orders."

"They do when the lives of their fellow Spartans or human lives are at risk." Six says, but considering he has little contact with II's himself, he's not really confident with his claim.

The Admiral leans back, muttering to himself for a while, leaving the Spartan to look down at his lap and watches as his hands squeeze his knees in irritation.

Finally the Admiral speaks, but with a startling question, "How do you know this Elite is female?"

Six feels as if all the air was suddenly sucked out of his system and he tries his hardest not to blush. He didn't really wonder about gender when they first met, but he knew she was different because her voice was lighter than what a regular Sangheili would possess. It wasn't until later on would he notice her curvy body, her smooth leather skin, and her delicate newly formed lips.

He brings his mind out of his thoughts and simply says, "She told me." Which was partially true, she never admitted it but the small references to being a mother and all was enough for Six to piece the puzzle together.

The Admiral doesn't seem convinced and remains silent.

Six knows he's probably giving the Spartans a bad name by now, but he doesn't care, he just wants to have Shress back, he needs her. "Sir, please, who do I have to speak to in order to get my companion released?"

The Admiral's eyes widened slightly in surprise. It's most unusual for a Spartan to make a request, or even start a conversation, then again he only had experience with II's, this is his first time speaking to a III.

Lynch thinks for a moment before crossing his arms sternly and says, "I'll release her, but only if Lord Hood gives me the order to do so."

"Well where is Hood sir?" Six asks.

The Admiral shrugs, "Here, Sydney, the freaking moon, I don't know, he's been moving around lately."

Six bites back his irritation before saying, "Any idea when I can contact him sir?"

Lynch shakes his head, "None."

"You can't find your commanding officer?" questions Six.

"Are you giving me sarcasm sailor?" Demands Lynch through gritted teeth.

"Negative sir, I was just observing the situation," Six replies tediously, "And I'm a soldier sir, the II's are sailors."

The Admiral grumbles angrily to himself before stating, "Hood will be here by the end of the week, he wants to debrief you personally about your escape from Reach, then you can ask him to get your girlfriend out of the slammer."

Six hopes that his face isn't as red as it feels it is. He is sure people are unaware of his and Shress's relationship, however he hopes he doesn't look apprehensive as he asks, "Can I at least see her, sir?"

Lynch didn't miss a beat, "Negative, until I get word from HIGHCOM, she's all ONIs."

Six appears to be calm, but his mind is in a state of panic. Shress is alone, probably afraid and all she has for company are spooks who will interrogate her through means short of torture.

A silence now fills the quarters as Lynch is oblivious to the fear in the Spartan's mind. Finally the Admiral waves his hand in the air, "You're dismissed."

Six snaps a professional salute, hides his stormy expression behind a mask of somberness, and turns on his heels before walking out of the door.

He walks a few paces until he hears the door slide shut behind him. He then releases his agitated sigh, the only emotional response he, a Spartan, can give.

He is now starting to long to be back on the Prowler. He didn't realize it at then, but the days he spent onboard the ship was actually the first time he was able to express himself since he was a kid, before he was a Spartan. There were no gawking Marines, no high ranking officers, no moody mad doctors, for once he actually felt relaxed. He didn't have to stand proudly or be as taught as a string for any imminent attack from the Covenant, he wasn't a Spartan on that ship, he was something else; someone else. And he wasn't alone.

Six instantly feels his mood sour at the thought of what happened. They took Shress and him to an interrogation room; it wasn't long before they were able to ID Six. The fact that he was somehow able to travel from Reach to Earth within a few days appeared suspicious seeing as only the Covenant has that form of capability, which Six, guiltily understands. He felt for a moment everything was going to go smoothly but then he heard about Shress; they weren't letting her go.

According to Protocol F-Alpha 9102, created a year after first contact on Harvest, any and all personnel who are not human in nature are to be taken as a threat. That was the Navy's excuse for holding Shress.

These gloomy thoughts continue to go through his head as he walks by stun Marines and Sailors alike. He isn't wearing his MJOLNIR armor, the technicians in the bay confirmed it is now broken beyond repair, but standard grey military coveralls. However, this did nothing to hide his large frame and bulging muscles, he is without a doubt an intimidating sight.

As he walks he looks out a nearby window and sees into the darkness of space. Six has always viewed the dark void as a threat, hiding many dangers to the human race. However, after being caught up in the intimacy with Shress he begins to view the universe in a different light. Now he sees bright stars, newly born galaxies and a beauty that he can't believe he has missed.

He tears his gaze away from the window and enters an elevator, beginning his descent down. He closes his eyes to shield the world from his pain. He misses Shress, deeply. It isn't until now that she isn't here with him, does he realize how much of an impact she had on him. He isn't so reserved around her, he can walk by her and she wouldn't flinch and she sees him as someone special, not just because of his combat prowess, but because of who he is.

He opens his eyes when the door opens and steps out. He is now in the living quarters of the station, row after row of rooms run down the corridor. Though he's fine and well rested, the doctors have prescribed that he needs some sleep, so for the moment he is excused from duty. But he wishes he had something to do, something to keep his mind off his current miserable state.

He finally reaches his room, enters the code, and steps in. It's quite plain with one desk, two chairs and two bunks on opposite sides of the walls. There is also a small closet and a porthole looking out into space in the direction of the moon. Six sweeps the room clear of any threats before walking over to the cot on the right and collapses right then and there. He lets out a sleepy sigh as he thinks of Shress once more before closing his eyes; wondering where she is, what she is doing and if she misses him as much as he is missing her.

*Shress POV*

'This is demeaning.' Shress thinks to herself as she stares blankly at the human seated in front of her.

"What about this?" The human asks as he holds up another small piece of plastic with an image on it, "Do you know what this is?"

Dully her eyes flicker to the image: a picture of a shuttle, the Prowler if she remembers correctly.

She knows all this; she knows every image in the stack that the human has been showing her for the past few units. However she has remained silent, this being is treating her as nothing more than a youngling.

She switches her gaze from the paper to the human in question. She doesn't like him. She knows humans come in a variety of shapes and sizes but this male appears to be quite short but nonetheless is quite large, particularly in the middle of his body. He smells weird, he always seems to be scowling and he is looking at her as if she is nothing more than an insect. He doesn't wear body armor or the strange clothing she has seen most of the humans on board wearing, he wears a black color clothing with the strange pyramid emblem on the front.

His companion is a guard, that much is obvious. He is leaning against the door frame, wearing the standard green armor that she has seen worn by human warriors. He has a weapon in hand and something orange is covering his eyes, she wonders if he can even see out of it.

"Well?" The large human's voice brings Shress to look at the male once more, "Do you know it?"

In answer Shress looks down at the table she is sitting at.

"What are we even doing here? This is a waste of time." The guard suddenly said in a loathing voice. "For all we know this thing is a vegetable."

Shress doesn't know what food has to do with the matter, but judging from the tone in the human's voice it isn't a compliment. She does her best not to growl, to growl would show the males that she understood them.

The agent turns around and glares at the green clad human behind him. "Well, ONI had a science team examine the prowler that the Spartan and this one," He points over his shoulder at Shress, giving her another whiff of his foul odor, "Arrived in. My higher ups have been all over my ass ever since they took the damn thing for a test run and it made it to Io in less than two seconds."

The guard snorts in disgust as he looks to Shress. "Well obviously this freak isn't going to tell us anything. Damn hinge head doesn't even talk."

Shress curls her fists underneath the metal table between the two of them, internally furious at the comment. She wishes more than anything to leap over the table and use the energy daggers hidden within her gauntlets to stab the human for the insult, but she remains as stoic as she could knowing that if they knew she could talk, they would never leave her alone.

Finally the large male stands up and pockets the small pieces of paper, "Well, then we'll come back later." He says to the guard, "I have already requested use of either translation tech, or even better, someone who knows their language to be assigned here. The doctor really wants to know what it did to the prowler." At this he lets out a small sigh.

The guard pushes himself off the door and hefts his gun. "Well if you need some extra… Convincing, let me know. These freaks are going to get what's coming to them, and I'm happy to start early with this one. Not like I got anything else to lose."

That doesn't sound good, but Shress keeps her mandibles closed.

With one last glare, the two humans turn and leave the room. As the door slides shut, Shress hears the sound of a click. She gets up and walks to the door as was routine and presses against it. Sure enough, like all the times before, it is locked.

She releases a small growl as she looks around her room. It's all made of cold steel, two chairs, one table and a small bed of sorts. It isn't as comfortable as the one on the ship, far from it; it was just a small mat on a raised metal platform that she can barely fit on, with one small sheet that can hardly cover her body and a single hard cushion.

She walks over to the bed and virtually collapses on top of it. She lets out a heavy sigh as she closes her eyes, but this doesn't keep her mind from wandering, particularly about a certain male.

She rolls over, bringing her close to the edge as she thinks about him. The past few days were wonderful to her. She finally found a male who accepted her odd ways, a male who desires her and vice versa and loves her in an almost spoiled way. More than that, he gives her confidence, advice and comfort, things that were hardly ever available for her for most of her life.

She should've known their time on the ship wouldn't last, but she still feels surprised by what had happened. The humans have taken her as a prisoner rather than a guest. They are interrogating her and sound close to becoming violent. Her hand forms into a fist, Michael told her everything was going to be alright, so where is he now? Why did he lead her into this mess?

Just as that thought goes through her head, it disappears. She has known the Spartan for cycles now, she has come to know his personality and feelings, and she knew, deep down, that he never intended for this to happen. The care she often saw in his eyes was never exaggerated while they were alone together on that ship. Her brief anger at the human disappears just as soon as it came, but it doesn't sooth her the way he would have if he was here. He would hold her, talk to her, and kiss her, something she is starting to miss terribly. Never before has she longed for somebody this badly.

'Michael where are you?'

——UA——

A light banging brings Shress out of her slumber as she opens her eyes.

It's the human who has been bringing her food while she remains in her confinement. For some reason, the human always knocks on the door and peers inside through a hatch that can only be opened from the other side. There is another much larger hatch in the middle of the door, usually the human would push the hatch down and push her food in.

Shress thinks about just staying in bed and skipping the meal, but her stomach says otherwise. Grumbling some curses, she rises from the small miserable excuse of furniture and heads to the door to receive her food.

The larger hatch opens and the human on the other side carefully inserts the meal. As she grabs the plate, Shress looks up at the human and almost drops her food in shock. The human appears to be very young, close shaved head, bright eyes and light skin. He is also short, she supposes, but he wears the usual wear of one of the human warriors, but what shocked her is the youthfulness of this soldier. It reminds her of the youngling she slayed on the planet Reach, the one who showed her through his sacrifice that the Covenant is waging an unjust war.

The human fear filled eyes clears partially as it pears curiously at her. Shress takes the food and walks to the table, not wanting the human to see her so unnerved. She sits down and eyes her meal. It is a slab of uncooked meat, though she is used to it, she is not used to eating alone, but she puts that in the back of her mind as she slowly begins to eat her human cuisine.

When she is halfway done, she looks over to the door and is surprised to see the middle slot is still open. She leans to a better angle to see out. All she sees is another door that looks similar to hers and the human guard, who, judging by the way he is standing, is unaware that the hatch is open.

Carefully she eases out of her seat, careful not to make a sound and moves forward to better observe the outside. She looks at different angles, but all that she can see is that outside is a long hallway stretching as far as she can see with metal doors similar to hers lining both sides of it. The only living being she could see was the human who brought her meal.

She sighs and returns to her food, quickly devouring it within a few units before picking the plate up and returning to the door. As she approaches, she can see that the human is looking at something in his hands, one of the black pads with the human language on it. She pauses and watches as the human scans the words before putting his finger to the screen and scrolls down a bit before scanning a new set of words all over again.

Shress watches for a few more units before moving forward and lightly knocks the door.

The human jumps and fumbles with the pad before turning and flinches when he sees the open hatch. Shress waits patiently before holding her plate out. The human seems amazed at how fast she has eaten her food.

He takes the plate in his hand and for the first time he speaks. "I take it that the meal was to your liking."

He turns as if to walk away while getting ready to close the hatch when Shress answers, "More or less."

She jumps when she hears the sound of fragile dishes crashing onto the floor. She looks out of the hatch at the human who looks stunned, as if he couldn't believe what he has just heard. Slowly his eyes find hers, they are wide and full of wonder when he finally says "You… You can talk?"

Shress doesn't know why, but this makes her growl, causing the soldier to backtrack a step, it is then that she notices he is limping a bit. Upon seeing his weakened form she stops snarling and says, "I'm not a mute mindless savage if that's what you are thinking."

His eyes are bulging as he holds up his hands, "No! No! Of course not!" He says quickly, "It's just that…well…I heard you weren't speaking to the ONI investigator and you never said anything before so I just assumed you didn't know our language."

She eyes the youngling before her, searching for the strange pyramid symbol that she has come to recognize, as she asks, "So are you ONI as well?"

The young human stares at her before breaking into fits of laughter. Shress feels her own mandibles starting to spread in a smile as she listens to the human's strange fit of hysterics.

Finally the young looks up at her and wipes away a tear, "Nope, not me!" He begins to chuckle again, "ONI is full of smart, spooky people, and I'm not spooky or even smart." He says as he ends with another chortle.

Shress frowns slightly before replying, "You must be smart, the Sangheili certainly don't let halfwits stay on a station, so humans must not either."

The youngling is quiet before looking at her a bit strangely, "What about the grunts? You let them onto the battlefield but they always run around screaming with their hands over their heads."

She blinks for a few moments, the words sinking in before she bursts out laughing, realizing the hypocrisy of her earlier statement. After taking a moment to catch her breath she looks through the hatch to see Lin smiling lightly at her and she smiles back in return. "Well, I can see you are more competent than some of the Unggoy that have served under me, as most of them do not even know how to speak properly."

He chuckles a bit at her laughter before he looks down and appears startled, as if he just now noticed the pile of broken dishes he dropped earlier. He bends down, letting out a small groan as he does so and starts picking up the fragments. Shress observes to see what it is ailing the human; she couldn't see any damage, but then she notices his right knee is pointing in a strange direction and his back is as stiff as a board.

"You are hurt." She finally says, more of a statement rather than a question.

The youngling looks up at her before letting out a sigh as he nods and goes back to cleaning the mess, "Yeah… doc says I'm lucky to be walking, but I'm out of the war."

She couldn't help but feel sympathy for this youngling. So young and he's already injured, far too badly to enter battle, a great shame among her people.

"I am sorry." She finally said and hopes he can see how sincere she is. He does glance up, looking a bit startled as he does so, but then he concentrates as slowly picks himself up. With his hands full, the human puts his weight against the wall and slides himself up, hissing slightly as he does so.

He lets out another heavy breath before saying, "It's alright… It isn't your fault anyway."

"Yes it is." She says sadly, "I… my people… We could have stopped it if only we could see the truth, to see how much damage we are doing."

He gives her a weary look before saying, "Well this is the first time I've ever heard an Elite say that."

She feels her body stiffening a bit as she hisses, "I'm a Sangheili."

The youngling looks scared again as he says quickly, "Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to offend you."

She is silent as she looks down, feeling guilt and shame built up once again. How many young have been crippled because of this forsaken war?

"Can I ask a question?" He asks, having a slight look of curiosity in his eyes.

She thinks for a moment before looking at him in turn, "Only if I can ask you a question as well."

The youngling looks unsure of himself as he looks over his shoulder again and says, "Uh… Ok."

She then nods and gives him a continue gesture.

The youngling thinks for a moment before asking, "Why are you speaking to me? Why not anyone else?"

That's isn't too hard for her as she replies, "So far, you are the only person on this station to treat me as another living being, and don't see yourself as anything higher than me. The others are…" She thinks for a moment for the correct word before she remembers a word Michael taught her back on Reach which fits all too well, "Jerks."

The young human nods his understanding before licking his dried lips before saying, "Alright, what's your question?"

Shress ponders her enigma carefully through before asking, "Do you know how Mi-… The Spartan Noble Six is feeling?"

"Noble Six?" the youngling finally asks. Shress nods so he continues, "Well… He's walking around and doesn't look hurt, I mean, that's what people are saying. I haven't seen him yet." He then eyes her with a strange look, "Is it true what they are saying? Did the two of you come here together?"

Shress nods her head in answer, unsure how this young human will react.

He is quiet, appearing to be deep in thought before he eventually asks, "Is he your friend?"

'He's my suitor,' Shress has no idea why, but she wanted to tell this young human that she wishes for the Spartan, for the one known as Michael, but instead she just nods and says quietly, "He's a good and caring person." She looks down as she feels sadness creeping up on her, "He saved me from the Covenant and has been there when I needed him the most."

The youngling nods his head, "Yeah that sounds like him."

Now it is her turn to look startled, "You know him?"

He chuckles again, "Well not on a personal level, but he's the one who saved me on Reach when… well… when this happened." He says and gestures to his damaged body.

'Reach.' Shress thought, 'Could it have been possible that I was the one who injured this young one?'

Something in the human's leggings beeps, forcing the youngling to hold all the shards of the dishes in one arm as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small black device and activates it. He looks at a miniature screen on top and his eyes widen a bit.

"Listen," He says suddenly urgent, "I need to go. no offense, but I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be talking to you." He says with a sheepish look on his face.

She nods her understanding before pausing and asks, "Can we talk, next time you bring the meal?"

He must have heard the desperation in her voice because he stops and looks into her pleading eyes before nodding, "Sure, but only briefly."

Shress feels like humming now that she has someone far more friendly to speak with, but before she could, the human slams the hatch shut in her face.

She tries not to take this as a rude gesture as she turns away from the door, but just as suddenly the hatch reopens and there stands the nervous looking human once more.

"By the way," He says rather quickly, "My name is Jaka. Jaka Lin, what's yours?"

Shress can only smile as she replies, "Shress La'Vdam."

The human now dubbed Jaka smiles and nods his head before closing the hatch slowly again.

Shress turns to head back to her bed when she hears a loud clang as the hatch is thrown open yet again, with Jaka's surprised face filling the small hole.

"Shress?" He questions, "Your name is Shress?!"

She gives the human an odd look before saying, "Yes." Uncertain of the human's reaction.

His jaw drops open as he stares at her and he begins talking, "But you… Reach, I… Noble Six, he…" Jaka shakes his head before saying, "What?"

Shress is uncertain of what to make of the human's behavior, but suddenly she hears what sounds like footsteps coming in their direction.

Jaka looks to his right before looking back at her and quickly says, "Got to go." Before slamming the hatch shut.

Shress stands in the middle of her prison, unsure with what has just occurred. She merely shakes her head as she turns to her bed and lies down. She feels her eyes growing heavy, her head and body are now full of food and knowledge. She is about to fall asleep when a loud tapping gets her attention.

She sits up and looks to the door just as it opens and the strange guard with the orange eye coloring walks in. Following him is the same large human, who is casually flipping the same small pile of plastic papers together.

"Shall we try again?" He asks with his usual superior voice.

Shress leans her head back and releases a groan.

*Six POV*

Six stares at his feet as he waits in the examination room.

This is the ninth time he has visited the med bay in a week, more times than any Spartan should visit.

Hopefully this will be the last checkup he has, he just wants to… He isn't really sure what he wants to do. He wants to get back to fighting the Covenant, but then again he doesn't want to leave. To leave would mean to leave Shress behind, and for some reason that's just not an option for him.

He looks around the room in an attempt to get his mind off things. He is sitting on an examination table with nothing but his underwear on and though he doesn't show it, the table is freezing cold. The walls are covered with posters of the human body, the skeletal system and a single small propaganda poster showing a Spartan giving first aid to a wounded Marine.

Six dully notes that the Spartan is a II, so far the existence of the III's have remained a secret for years, and most likely no civilian will ever know of them or the great sacrifices that they have made.

Suddenly the door opens and a female doctor steps in. Her tag reads Waters and her white coat looks to be brand new. She has tongue depressors, small flashlight and bandages resting in her pocket as she strolls in confidently. Her blonde locks are pulled into a ponytail, and the serious eyes behind her glasses proclaim her as a 'no funny business' kind of person.

Her eyes briefly look over Six's body before walking in, giving no sign of desire towards the Spartan. However, before the hatch closes, Six spies three women nurses who are all looking at his large muscular body with huge eyes before the door blocks their view.

Six couldn't help but smirk, if Shress was here she probably would have torn the women apart… If she was here.

"Well Mr…. Michael." The doctor says dryly, gaining the Spartan's attention, "It appears you are in perfect shape… remarkably so." She says and bites her lip. Six finds this amusing, it never fails; doctors, nurses and corpsmen are always confused and frustrated when a Spartan's body doesn't follow the natural ways of the human body.

"Any lasting damage?" Six finally asks, he knows he's fine physically, but he has no idea if the battle on Reach has done any internal damage to his body.

Waters scrolls down the pad before shaking her head, "None that I can see… I think this is it Lieutenant, I believe you are now ready to be reinserted into combat."

Six feels thrilled, excited but yet also miserable. He's a Spartan; he was literally raised to be in combat, to be in the middle of the fight. Yet this means since he is now considered eligible for active duty, then he will most certainly be transported to another location, maybe into another system entirely. Keeping him far away from Shress.

Suddenly there is a light beeping noise that causes the doctor to look at her data pad. She arches an eyebrow before looking up at him and asks, "Lieutenant, are you feeling alright? You're vitals just spiked."

Feeling his nerves starting to get to him, Six stands and begins to put his coveralls back on, "I'm fine ma'am."

The doctor just shakes her head, "I doubt that. You Spartans always give us medical personnel grief. We usually have to strap you down and give you a full examination to see whatever it is that's bothering you."

Six offers her a rare smile, "Well we were trained to ignore the pain, so…"

She just shakes her head and turns to leave. Six is zipping his suit up when a sudden thought pops into his head, before he could stop himself, he turns and says, "Ma'am, can I ask a question?"

Waters stops and turns to face the Spartan as she asks, "Yes?"

Six suddenly feels himself grow hot and wishes he can take back the request, but it's too late now.

Six takes in a deep breath before saying, "You know Spartans have been genetically altered, right?" Waters nods her head so Six continues, "Is it possible, that is if you can… Is there any way for you to see how much my body has changed?"

Waters once again arches a brow before replying, "That's an awfully big request Spartan." whether she realizes it or not, she starts to circle Six and looks him over with a critical eye. "It doesn't take a professor with a PhD to know you have changed greatly; skeletal structure, muscle density, skin repair..." She pauses in front of the Spartan, "To go through the whole list will take an hour at least, is there anything specific you're looking for?"

Six feels his cheeks starting to flush and he does his best to contain it. If this doctor knows about the augmentation, then she also knows that Spartans aren't allowed to…breed.

Waters waits for Six to answer, when none is forthcoming she glances down at her watch and sighs, "Are we done Spartan? I still have work to do."

Six remembers Shress… He did promise that he would ask.

He takes a deep breath before asking, "Do you know if it's alright, in my case, to try…reproducing?"

Waters dip her head to the side, gives the Spartan a strange look before asking, "Are you talking about sex Spartan?"

Well that was blunt. Six isn't really sure on what to say or do next. He has no idea why but he feels terribly exposed at the moment.

Waters just shakes her head, "Well, are you or aren't you Spartan?"

Finally Six forces himself to bob his head up and down in reply.

Waters tut a little before saying, "I'm sorry, but I just don't know, I know III's are different from IIs when it comes to genetics, but I wouldn't know. You would need to see a doctor who specializes in the field of genetics if you want an answer."

"Right," Six says quietly, "Thank you for your time doctor." He gives the doctor a nod before edging around her and heads to the door. His hand is about to activate the 'open' button when Waters speaks again, "Do you really want to know?"

Six turns to the doctor who is quietly observing him, "Do you really want to know Spartan?"

There's no stopping it now, heat has finally made its way to his face and he hopes he's not as red as he feels he is. He feels as if he has been struck dumb by the question, but he again thought of Shress, remembers the time when his body almost…he must admit it did feel good, especially with Shress, who he wonders if she wishes to do it almost as much as he does despite their xenomorphic differences. So he mutely nods again, feeling foolish by the second.

Waters smiles lightly at the Spartans' embarrassment as she says, "I have a friend who works in genetics, if you want, I can send the person a blood sample and he can tell us."

Six ponders this for a while, wondering if it'll be worth it. Then again, he doesn't really have anything to lose… aside from Shress, but this way they'll know if he can or not. He sighs inwardly; if he can't, he wonders if she'll stay with him if she is ever given the choice.

He shakes his head; it doesn't really matter unless he can find a way of getting her out of the brig.

"Alright," Six finally said, "You can do that."

"Are you sure?" asks Waters, "I can tell you are uncomfortable."

Six offers a tiny smile, "I'm uncomfortable just talking about it."

Waters shakes her head lightly once more before she starts to type in her data pad and says, "Alright then, it may take a while to receive a reply, but I'll inform you when it comes in."

Six takes a deep breath and says, "Thank you."

"Of course." The doctor said.

———UA———

Six opens the door and steps out of the room, intent on heading to the station's galley to get some food, muscles tensing at the noise of the intercom buzzing to life on a speaker above him. Despite his nonchalonce old-habits had died hard and he unconsciously found himself scanning for the closest weapons platform. Despite the low quality of the speakers, the clear chimes of a bell ring through the air.

'Six… Seven… Eight.'

The traditional navy announcement that a high-ranking officer has arrived. In the ensuing silence a voice resounded through the air, although Six has a bit of trouble hearing the words over the swelling of emotions within him.

"Fleet Admiral Hood, arriving."


	23. Exchanges

Shress POV*

"But where does the plant come from?"

"Well, uh… It's already in the seed, so… You just need to water it."

"Does it have to be underground in order for it to grow?"

"Yes, because the ground has nutrients that the plant needs."

"Where do the nutrients come from?"

Jaka rubs his head slightly before saying, "I don't really know. I'm just a grunt, not a scientist."

Shress thinks over their traded words as she inspects a strange green food type that reminds her of a large leaf. The humans seem to be fond of the stuff since they keep adding it to Shress's dish, but it isn't until now did she decide to try it.

She sniffs it carefully before tearing a small section off with the tips of her mandibles. The strange subsidence tastes horribly plain and lacks flavor. She quickly replaces the green food before standing and walks back to the door where Jaka stood at the ready as he takes the plate from her.

He gives her a smile, "I guess Sangheili don't like vegetables do they?"

Shress growls, "If all vegetables taste similar to this one, then yes, I doubt a single Sangheili would find this cuisine edible."

Jaka just laughs as he leans against the wall and keeps the small hatch open so that he and Shress could talk.

"How is it that you came to be here?" Shress finally asks, "Your leaders were suspicious of the Spartan Noble Six when he arrived, faster than normal from what I hear."

Jaka offers a tired shrug, "It happened immediately after the battle. I was deemed critical and was placed on the very first shuttle back to Earth, the only other planet that offered state of the art medical tech other than Reach." he releases a sigh, "We were lucky. We made it out of the atmosphere before the Covenant made a blockade around the planet."

Shress mimes Jaka's position and leans against the wall as well, offering her legs a moment of rest as she asks her next question. "What is it that you do here exactly, Jaka? I don't see other Marines with extensive injuries like yours roaming the corridor." In truth, aside from the people known as ONI, Jaka is the only other human that Shress has seen on this level of the station. She is starting to wonder if she is the only occupant in this long hallway of cells.

Jaka is quiet before saying, "I just do some random jobs here and there… You see my father is an admiral, so… I guess he can't bear the thought of me leaving the service so he has me stationed here just doing whatever that needs to be done." Shress notices his sad voice and begins to think of a way to change the subject when Jaka's tone changes and he asks a question.

"How was it that you and Noble Six met?" He asks, "And how did the two of you end up being friends?"

Shress feels her skin burn lightly, if only this human knew, she and Michael are a lot more than just friends. She remembers when they first met, she promised him that she would give him a quick death, but then he used his wits and it was she who was at his mercy. However, he didn't end her as she thought he would, instead he let her go. She has always figured it was because he had a sense of honor that caused him to release her. Yet now he claims it's because he liked her that is the reason he didn't kill her.

She shivers as she remembers their final days aboard the Prowler. She felt they had grown so close during that time. They learn of each other's species, cultures and religion, or at least Michael did, she still found it strange that the human knew almost nothing about his own society. She did, however, learn a lot about him. Despite his tough demeanor he crumbles before her whenever she trails her hand down his chest. She smiles at the memory and would give anything to see Michael at the moment.

"Shress?" The Zealot is brought out of her thinking as Jaka looks through the hatch and stares at her, "Are you alright?"

She gulps a couple of times before nodding her head in confirmation. She thinks of his previous question before stating, "We met under strained circumstances… but we acted civil at the time and we just… started to see each other more and more often."

She couldn't believe how weak she is sounding now, but what else could she say, whenever she tries to speak of Michael and how she feels towards him, the mere thought of the Spartan practically causes her form to melt in status.

Jaka nods before asking, "Did you hear the announcement yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" She asks, unfamiliar with the word.

"The day before today." Jaka elaborates, "Lord Hood himself arrived yesterday." Shress notices the human's voice seems to hitch a bit at these words.

"You sound excited." She comments, as her head tilts confused as to who this 'Lord Hood' was.

He nods enthusiastically, "Well of course I am! Lord Hood is a war hero!" He continues staring at her for a few seconds, before he seems to realize something. "You have no idea who that is, do you?"

Her mandibles form a small uncertain smile, before she shakes her head. "I'm afraid not."

Lin seems to calm down a bit before he starts to calmly explain, "Lord Hood is the Fleet Admiral for all of our ships, he basically is the one in charge of running humanity's war effort."

Shress takes in this information before she smiles and says in what she hopes is a cheerful tone, "That's wonderful news." but in truth she feels even more miserable at the moment.

She thinks back to everything she has done during this war, from the moment she joined the Covenant to Reach. She has killed thousands for what she now realizes is a false cause. Heavy emotions begin to fill her as she leans back against the wall behind her.

Remembering what Regret made her do back on the planet of reach, she begins to feel anxious. 'Will this human kill me for what I have done,? Will he even listen to my story?'

"Shress, are you okay?" Jaka's voice sounds through the small hole in the door, but Shress does not respond, too deep into her thoughts.

She thinks back to every prisoner she has seen among her people, and can even remember a few human prisoners brought into the cells onboard the different ships that she has been stationed on. She didn't think much of them at the tims, but now that her situation has been reversed, she can't help but to shiver as she remembers their terrified faces as they attempted to hide in the corner, their fate decided. She shivers at the memory of a Jiralhanae pulling a human out of a cell, screaming.

Suddenly she remembers her time with Michael, something that even now after not having seen him for at least a full cycle, still makes her feel as if this is the right decision. She remembers his warm body pressed against hers as they passionately kiss each other. It was in that memory she found her reassurance.

"Shress," Jaka says again, a little louder this time, "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

Shress feels her mandibles twitch in agitation at the interruption of her thoughts, but is polite when she says, "I'm fine; I'm just thinking about Noble Six is all."

Jaka gives her an odd look before he asks a startling question, "Do you like him?"

Shress feels as if the very air has been pressed out of her system as she wonders if she heard the human correctly. Was it that obvious? Has she been acting like a heart sick fool as is expected of a female?

Jaka continues to gaze at her before saying, "Sorry I was just wondering-"

"Yes." Shress interrupts, feeling a slight surge of pride as she says, "I like him and he has agreed to be my suitor."

Jaka's eyes become huge as he exclaims, "What! You love him!? And he loves you?! He can actually feel emotions!?"

She regards him strangely, "You asked if I like him." She points out.

"As a friend!" Jaka says, still looking stunned, "So you two are a couple?"

Shress wonders at the word before figuring that couple is a word used to associate a male and female companion together so she nods.

Jaka appears astonished as he takes all this in. His eyes begin to go up and down over Shress's body, but she allows it for she sees no harm. Besides, she understands now, human females are much different than the males of their species. Their bodies are curvier and slightly different in body structure. Among Sangheili, females and males appear to be almost exactly alike in physical appearance except for a small height difference.

She supposes human females are more worthy of attention compared to the female Sangheili, which is why Shress initially started to doubt Michael. Why did he choose her when there are much better choices? She wishes more than ever now that she could see, or even just talk to her suitor.

As she sits there watching the human through the small hatch, an idea forms in her mind as to how she can do just that. She could not leave to talk to Michael, but Jaka could.

"Jaka? Is there any chance you could do something for me?" She asks a bit timidly, mentally kicking herself for sounding like a weakling.

Jaka immediately stops his observation of her, and looks up a bit warily. "Well, I don't think I can Shress. I'm pretty sure we shouldn't even be talking. If I started doing things for you, it could be seen as aiding the enemy or something."

Shress steels herself a bit and explains. "All I ask is that you carry a message to Michael." Jaka looks a bit confused as to what she said, and it takes a moment for her to realize that she used his name. She still finds it a bit odd that the Spartans do not use their names regularly, though she does feel her face grow a bit warm as she realizes that she is one of the only ones who actually knows it. "I mean Noble Six."

Jaka looks stunned at the revelation, before he exclaims rather loudly. "He has a name!? I thought Spartans only had numbers!" He says before he notices that Shress was giving him a pointed yet hopeful look, "Well I suppose I can do that. It seems harmless enough… What do you want me to tell him?"

She thinks for a moment, deep in thought as she tries to form her thoughts together, before she simply says. "Tell him that I… I miss him."

Jaka's eyes widen a bit before he gives her a genuinely warm smile. "Alright. I think I can do that."

Shress smiles back, happy to have gained some form of communication with her suitor.

Suddenly the device in Jaka's hand lets out a small beeping noise, drawing both of their attention to it. The human looks to it and presses a few buttons before he lets out a sigh. "You are about to have company again."

Shress groans loudly, getting the human next to her to chuckle a bit. Over the cycle or so that She has been locked in the small room, the agents have come down and repeatedly attempted different ways to communicate with her, but she has remained quiet. It has gotten to the point where it has become a bit of a running joke between her and Jaka.

It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps could be heard around the corner.

"Got to go, good luck in there!" He whispers, before sliding the hatch shut.

Shress gets up and walks over to the table, already preparing for the ordeal she is about to be subjected to. She remembers the time they arrived while she was sleeping and snarls at the memory. She attempted to ignore them and just continue to get her rest, but the marine guard just began slamming his weapon against the metal door causing a loud annoying bang to resound through the room until she got up.

After she sits down in the awkwardly shaped chair, she can hear a few voices coming from outside.

"What were you doing?" She hears the large human ask, his voice slightly muffled. Shress looks up, but soon realizes that the door is still shut.

'He must be talking to Jaka.'

"Umm… Well you contacted me," There is a small moment of silence before he continues. "And I was just making sure the Sangheili was awake."

Shress focuses her attention on the conversation muscles tensing as she starts to worry for Jaka. She does not want to get the only human she can have a conversation with in trouble. 'We need to be more careful.'

"I see… Well I appreciate the forward thinking Lance Corporal, however your lunch relief is here. Go get your chow."

She hears Jaka say, "Yes, sir!" Before she hears Jaka's uneven hobbling footsteps walking away.

Relaxing slightly, Shress waits for the two that have been a constant pain in her hide to open the door, but they do not enter right away. Instead, the ONI agent begins to speak once again. "Doctor, I would like you to know what you are getting into before you go in there. The prisoner-"

Before the human could continue, he is interrupted by a voice she does not recognize. "I know what an Elite looks like, agent Cartman, however I also trust that the gentleman behind me will protect me should it get violent."

Shress clenches her fists in anger, seething that these humans are not even considering her to be intelligent enough to even use her species name, but before she can calm herself down, the door opens.

Striding in are the same two humans she has come to loathe, but behind them another human timidly walks into the room. She expects the overweight human to take the chair in front of her, but surprisingly enough he moves to stand at one of the sides of the table, the new human taking the seat instead.

"How's it going, split lip? We got a surprise for you today!" The guard speaks up as he shuts the door and takes his normal position leaning against the wall.

Oddly enough, while she is still furious at the insults, Shress does not feel the need to jump up and rip the human's throat out with her bare hands this time. Over a cycle of repeated insults and strange references to her mouth and mandibles has allowed her to become somewhat desensitized to it.

The new human seems taken aback, as he turns to look at the marine with wide eyes, before turning back to look at her and backing away slightly. The marine just shrugs before saying, "Damn covvie doesn't even know the language doc. Feel free to make fun of the thing, it's like a regular therapy session."

The new human turns back to her and sighs. Shress takes the time to examine the newcomer more closely. He had short brown fur on his head with brown eyes that were behind a strange device that held up two frames of clear glass. He was wearing dark clothing, with a larger white garment over it. He looks at her a bit curiously, but with a large amount of fear in his eyes. "Oh, I see. No reactions at all?"

The ONI agent speaks up, "None, Doctor Glassman. However I have gotten permission to use some translation technology." At this he pulls out a small dark grey circular device and sets it onto the table. "Sadly we don't have any access to any smart AIs at the moment, so don't expect a miracle. The tech heads assured me that the device does not know the full language, but we make due with what we have. If this doesn't work, I will put in the request for an actual translator."

The now named Glassman looks down to the device, before he looks over to the agent. "I sure hope it works. I spent years attempting to just make the theoretical physics work in order to make a prototype for that drive, and months putting it together! I need to know how this Elite made it work, because even with it functional, I still can't figure it out!" He says before reaching down and using one of his small digits to press a button on the top of the small device. The device lit up with a blue ring around the top of the object before letting out a small beep.

"Is it working?"

"~Is it working?~"

Shress's eyes widen at the words that come out of the small device. She leans in closer to examine it, and tilts her head slightly. The words that came out were definitely Sangheili, but it sounded so artificial, that she almost laughed. After a moment she leaned back into the chair, and let loose a sigh.

'I can no longer pretend that I do not know what they are saying now. It looks like I will have to-'

Her thoughts are interrupted when someone else speaks.

"Seems to be." The ONI agent supplies from the side of the table, looking at her with cold calculating eyes.

"-Suggest to exist~"

'Wait, what? That wasn't correct? Is it bro-'

The doctor shrugs, before he leans his head closer and adjusts the frames that are on his face, and speaks into the device. "Good afternoon... Zealot? I am Doctor Glassman, and I would love to question you about the slipspace drive you fixed."

"~Good after morning… Grand forest warrior? I am dishonorable healer class Glass Male, and I would make love to investigations thou about fixing the space slipping onto the floor.~"

Shress's eye twitches as she looks up to the face of Glassman who appears to be almost physically holding himself back, barely containing his curiosity and excitement. She slowly begins to fully process the situation she has found herself in, the words that the monotone human machine had just said sinking in. It takes her a unit, but she does the only thing her brain was able to supply her with in this situation.

She begins laughing hysterically.

* Six POV *

A feeling of nervousness swells within Six as he walks down the hall toward Lord Hood's ready room. It has been two days since Hood's arrival on station, yet he has already been ordered to report to him for a personal debrief on the events of Reach. He has been waiting for this moment ever since he arrived, yet now that the moment has arrived, he just didn't know what he should say.

Passing marines and naval personnel, he quickly makes his way around the station, before finally reaching his destination.

He rounds a corner, and sets his eyes on the door. He has already visited this room once before when he was debriefed by Rear Admiral Lynch when he arrived, but now it feels different. The gunmetal grey door looks rather bland considering he is on one of the most advanced space stations mankind has ever made, yet he somehow feels anxious.

As he reaches the door, Six straightens his shoulders, trying to shake the feeling of foreboding. 'This is it.' He thinks to himself, 'Either I will get Shress free, or I will be court martialed, and thrown in military prison.'

Six has long since decided that he was going to tell the truth about everything that has happened, from her involvement in the raid at Visegrád, all the way to their arrival on the station. His best hope at getting her free is her knowledge about both the Covenant and slipspace technology, but he does not know how much ONI has already gotten out of her. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure Lord Hood would understand, but he had to try.

His thoughts then move to their intimate moments on the prowler, and he feels himself begin to blush. 'Well… Maybe I won't tell him 'everything'.'

Before he can reach the door, it slides open and a figure steps out, revealing a disheveled looking ONI operative. He has a folder under his arm, and his eyes appear to have bags under them as he looks over to a marine who is leaning against a wall examining a M6C pistol.

"We are a go. Prep the pelican, I'll meet you there."

The marine's eyes widen at the words, before he says. "Really? I would have never thought that Hood would go for it just to hear what the split lip has to say… Eh, whatever works right?"

Six's blood freezes as he hears those words, but before he could say anything the ONI agent glances over to him. "Ah, Spartan B-312. Lord Hood told me to send you in when I left." He steps aside, and gestures into the room. "Go on in."

Shaking off the sudden feeling of unease of the agent's words, he strengthens his stance and makes his way into the room.

'Hood just authorized something involving Shress. It's now or never, if I can't convince him that she is on our side right now, then she might end up in some black site and I will never see her again.'

He takes a few steps into the room while quickly scanning his surroundings once again. The room itself looks rather low tech and bland compared to the rest of the station. There are a few plants surrounding the room, and a small window that appears to overlook a few of the other orbital platforms. He notices a few unpacked boxes that have yet to even be opened sitting next to a large wooden desk with two cushioned chairs that were not present the last time he was here. They also appear rather out of place, but Six supposes you can afford some luxuries when you are the most powerful man alive.

Lord Hood himself is sitting behind the desk, looking down at a datapad. His aging face glancing up from a report as he looks at the Spartan.

Six makes his way to the front of the desk, snaps a professional salute and says, "Sir! Lieutenant Spartan B-312 reporting per instructions."

Hood looks him up and down for a moment before he lets out a sigh and presses a button on his desk, closing the door behind Six, before he gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat, son."

Six carefully makes his way to one of the chairs, and sits down, the chair letting out a groan of protest as his full weight is brought down on it. He remains still for a moment, Lord Hood looking him up and down without saying a word. He meets the gaze and is thankful for his Spartan training, as that was the only thing keeping him from wringing his hands nervously.

"First things first Lieutenant, I would like to applaud your success while stationed on Reach. Your victories on the field stands as proof that humanity maintains a light of hope, even in these dark times. Even through the sacrifices of your team, you have gone through the worst that half the Covenant could throw at you and come out of the other side alive. The UNSC is lucky to have you."

Six can only sit there, dumbstruck. Never has any high ranking officer ever praised him, or any other Spartan III in such a way as far as he knows. He remains quiet however as Hood continues.

"Effective immediately, you are being put under my direct command until I say otherwise. You are one of only five spartans known to be alive as of now, and only two of which are stationed on Earth, and the other one is officially retired. If the Covenant find us, I have faith that the Navy can put up a good fight," at this he absentmindedly waves a hand to the window in the room where Six can see an armada of ships floating in orbit over the blue planet. If he strains his eyes, he can just barely see a few more jump into the system from slipspace before Hood continues. "But if they make it to the surface, it will be on your shoulders to complete any mission I give you. I don't need to say how important those missions might be."

He didn't. This was the defense of Earth. If it falls, then humanity's spirit will be broken, and extinction was a near certainty.

"That being said… I would like to talk to you about a little… Issue you seem to have brought with you." At this he picks up his datapad again, and let's out a weary sigh before he begins to read. "In your written report, you say that the Sangheili you have brought with you is, or at least was, an high ranking covenant commander who has defected to the UNSC." Hood peers over the handheld computer and fixes Six with a disbelieving look. "Honestly I am having a bit of a hard time believing that son. The Covenant has made it rather clear their thoughts on humanity, though I am reserving judgement. I have always trusted honest individuals over the information that 'everyone' knows."

Six feels a bit of hope rise up in his chest, yet it seems as if Hood is not finished.

"In your report," at this he taps the datapad in his hand, "You say that this Zealot was instrumental for Operation UPPERCUT by passing on previously unknown intel, fought off a large Covenant strike squad tasked with killing you, and fixed a classified prototype slipspace drive that I didn't even know existed… All of that seems a bit far fetched, and honestly I wouldn't believe your story for a second. Maybe I shouldn't, as it goes against everything we have ever seen from the Covenant." He lets the words hang in the air for a moment before he picks up his datapad once again and presses a few buttons.

"If it wasn't for this, I would not even hesitate to transfer full custody of the alien over to ONI." The Fleet Admiral sets his datapad on the desk and slides it toward the Spartan.

Six hesitantly reaches over, grabs the device and begins to read.

'Debriefing of Spartan Carter A-259 regarding the success of Operation UPPERCUT. August 15th, 2552.'

Six quickly skims through the report, and realizes that Carter didn't hold anything back as he describes exactly how they came up with the plan. Six's throat clenches a bit as he reads his former commander's thoughts about Six's 'informant' and how against all odds, the operation succeeded, though the new Covenant fleet arriving changed the victory into a moot point. However it was one part of the report in particular that caught Six's attention the most.

'The information gained about both the Corvette, and its previously unknown blind spot was brought up by my newest number Six. He received the information from a Covenant commander that he said he managed to turn into a spy for the UNSC. Against my better judgement, I decided to risk the lives of two under my command to attempt this fool's gambit, and surprisingly, it seems as if Six pulled it off. As of now, as far as I know, this is the first instance of any non-human defection to the UNSC. The fact that it was my newest member who managed it somehow does not surprise me.'

Six sets the datapad back down on the desk, memories resurfacing of his late commander. How he took a risk with the information, how he whispered under his breath when Six returned asking if he got any new information, and his words just before they abandoned his pelican.

'That AI chose you… She made the right choice.'

Emotions begin to swirl through Six's chest. He remembers Carter's final moments as he gave his life to save him. Six already owed the man his life, but now it looks like Six owes his old commander far more than he originally thought.

Hood slowly reaches over and slides the handheld computer back over to him, before fixing the Spartan with another one of his piercing looks. "That report is the only piece of corroborating information I have saying that you might be telling the truth. Now, with that being said, I want to know everything. How you met her, what you have gotten from her, and how she ended up here with you. If you withhold information now Spartan, the consequences will be severe."

Six's feeling of gratefulness towards his late commander is forced aside, replaced with a calm determination not to let Shress down. He takes in a deep breath before he begins. "Sir, I met her on my first mission on Reach. Noble Team was dispatched to the Visegrád relay outpost. We were engaged by Covenant forces and fought our way to the main outpost, where we were ambushed by a team of three Zealots."

Six stops for a moment, remembering the first time he met Shress. Her larger form towering over her as she pinned him to the ground, hate radiating off of her as she threatened to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Noble Five and I picked off two of them, before the third fled. I gave chase, and was separated from Jorge in the process. She doubled back and ambushed me, catching me off guard with her active camouflage, and pinned me to the ground with her sword at my neck. At that point she took the time to gloat about how she was going to kill me, not knowing I knew her language."

Hood's eyebrows raise a bit, taking the information in. He leans back in his chair, grabbing the datapad and typing into it before setting it down and gesturing for Six to continue.

"Before she killed me, I took a gamble and attempted to speak to her. I attempted to use one of the Sangheili's primary laws, which states that not to give a warrior a fair duel in combat is considered a dishonorable murder."

"She actually did it?" Hood's face matched the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, sir. At that point she let me up, disarmed herself, and let me fight for my life, at which point I was able to gain the upper hand. However I spared her and per her own laws, she had to serve me until such a time as she could challenge me again."

"So that is how you managed to get her to defect? Using her own laws against her?" Hood asks, one eyebrow raised.

Six shifts a bit in his seat, a bit nervous about how his actions were going to be taken by the man in front of him. He pauses for a bit but decides to just get it over with. "No sir, I released her from her vows and let her go… After only a minute or so, the covenant force at Visegrád retreated."

Silence reigns supreme in the room for a few seconds, before Lord Hood asks in a strangely even voice, "Why did you spare her?"

Six honestly did not have an answer for that question, as he did not know himself. So he says the first thing that came to mind. "Something about the idea of killing her felt… wrong. I know all of my training and every protocol says I should have killed her to eliminate the threat, but something just felt… off. I have no other excuse then that."

The silence stretches on for a bit more before Hood makes a few other notes in his datapad, the soft patter of his fingers hitting the glass of the device filling the void in the room for several moments. After a moment, the Admiral looks back up and gestures for Six to continue.

"The next time I saw her was during the attack on Sword Base. At the very end of the attack, I was attacked by a squad of special operations Elites, and Shress. They caught me a bit off guard, but I managed to kill all of them and subdue her, but I spared her again and she activated her camouflage before the rest of Noble Team arrived. I didn't know it at the time, but she followed me while in active camouflage until…" Six hesitates a bit, before attempting to be a bit vague about exactly where she decided to show herself. "She caught me alone. At that point she requested that we meet at the nearby mountain range. I don't know why I trusted her enough to meet her, but she seemed to be trying to remain as honorable as she could, so I decided to meet with her. The first meeting went civil enough, and we began to meet more regularly, talking about our cultures. Over time, the two of us formed a bit of a strained friendship."

The Admiral blinks a few times after Six pauses, before his shoulders begin to shake, and he begins to chuckle, confusing the Spartan a bit. Hood shakes his head, before he explains, "I got an official request from Cathrine Halsey a few months ago about you, you know. That woman is a bit insatiable when it comes to information, somehow managing to worm her way into every classified project imaginable, so imagine my surprise when I got an official request from her wanting to know exactly which officer you were meeting to discuss… What did she call it? 'Official lone wolf stuff' I believe?" At this his chuckles form into full fledged laughter. "I was wondering who managed to pull the wool over her eyes, I assumed it was Holland, but it looks like you managed to fool everyone with that one."

Six remembers the conversation he had with the doctor where he attempted to stall the doctor and told her in a fit of agitation to check with Lord Hood, yet even now he still could not believe that a civilian managed to get in touch with him so quickly, ONI or otherwise. He maintains his impassive demeanor as the Admiral in front of him completes his small fit of hysterics before deciding on continuing.

"The next time I saw her in combat was in the massive engagement against the Covenant invasion force in the Viery territory. After I disabled both of the AA guns in the region, Noble Five and I made our way in a falcon to one of the Spires. Jorge distracted the Covenant ground forces while I made my way to the top of the spire… Where it turns out Shress was. We had a brief engagement where she attacked me with her swords, but unlike the other times we had fought, I easily disarmed her. It was like she wasn't really trying. Something was wrong with her, and at that point she told me that her commander was dead and she was promoted to the commander of the entire covenant strike force."

"And yet you spared her again didn't you?" Six was a bit surprised by the tone that Hood said those words. It wasn't the tone of someone who disagreed with the decision, however he didn't sound like he entirely agreed with it either.

Six is silent for a moment, remembering Shress kneeling before him, practically in tears as she tells him she does not know what else to do. "She begged me to kill her. Nearly pressed her own neck into the sword that I took from her, saying she refused to be a murderer any longer. She looked…. broken. She kept saying she didn't know what to do, so on the spot I threw out the idea that she could be a spy for us, when a grunt with a fuel rod gun shot at us and blew up the terminal accidentally completing my objective for me. I gave Shress enough time to escape in a ghost, before I made my own evac…"

"You don't need to tell me much more, I read the reports." Hood says somberly, before looking down to his datapad. "The next time you met would be when she gave you the information about the corvette, correct?"

Six remains as stoic as he could, "Yes, sir."

Hood hums a bit before he continues, "I can guess the situation from there… Let's skip ahead to how exactly you survived, and the two of you escaped Reach and ended up on Cairo Station."

"After I delivered the package to Captain Keyes, I was left stranded in the shipyard, surrounded by Covenant. I searched around for someplace that I could defend to make my last stand, and found a crows nest with a working turret…" He takes a moment to remember all of the dead Spartans lying in the newly formed desert sand around him as he fought tooth and nail just to survive against a relentless enemy. "I fought as long and as hard as I could, but eventually I was overrun, and two Elites pinned me by my arms, and held me in place. Unable to get free, I looked around, and saw a small group of Covenant surrounding me in a circle, but what shocked me the most was that standing in front of me was Shress. She unclipped her swords and held them to my neck…"

Unable to continue, Six just sits there reliving that moment. The sheer despair he felt when he thought she was going to kill him, the feeling of loss and betrayal he felt when he believed their friendship was all just a lie.

"Lieutenant?"

Six blinks a bit before focusing his eyes on the Admiral before him. "Sir?"

"Are you alright son? You have been quiet for a while now."

"I'm fine sir." He says, getting his emotions under check. 'Having a mental breakdown in front of the leader of humanity. Emile would have shot me himself.'

"You said you were pinned and she had you at sword point." Hood elaborates, waiting for the Spartan to continue.

Six clears his throat before he begins once again, "They had me completely surrounded, all chanting for my death with her standing over me. She pulled back her swords… and killed the two holding me down. At the time I didn't expect her to save me, and the Covenant sure didn't either. She cut through half of them before they even managed to get to their weapons. There was a short firefight before the two of us were the only ones in the field. We made our way to her phantom, where she killed a spec ops elite that had apparently been following the both of us for a while, and made our way to the ONI airbase where I initially arrived on the planet. We found the prowler and made our escape."

Lord Hood takes in a heavy sigh and leans back into his chair. Six could not read any emotions on his face as the silence between the two of them stretches on. Six decides now was the best time to attempt to plead his case. "Sir, I realize how crazy all of this sounds, and that you most likely don't believe me, but please give her a chance to prove to you that she really is on our side now. She fixed the slipspace drive on the prowler in less than ten minutes without any tools. If you allow her the chance I'm sure she could do it again. What she knows might help us win the war, and I'm sure we can gain a tactical advantage over the Coven-"

Hood waves his hand absentmindedly, silencing Six before he sighs before sitting forward and setting the datapad on the table with a soft thump. "As it stands Lieutenant, this is unprecedented. You are asking me to believe that one single alien among the billions of her own people in this twenty seven year long war has defected to join an enemy race at the tail end of the losing side of a war?" The Admiral lets his words hang in the air for a bit before he continues, "Your story is far-fetched and during it you have admitted to at the very least fraternizing with the enemy."

Six begins to feel a few beads of sweat roll down his forehead as the Admiral finishes speaking, but he knows he can not let those words go unopposed. He opens his mouth to speak, but before he could, Lord Hood continues.

"Nevertheless, as crazy as your story is… over the course of this war I've heard crazier, and somehow still find myself wanting to believe it. So, Lieutenant, I am willing to give her one chance, and one chance only."

No one would have guessed from looking at him, but Six nearly collapsed in relief, but he remains as still as can be as Hood continues.

Lord Hood maintains his air of authority as he continues, "However, I'm sure you are already well aware that we can't just have an Elite walking around a space station, poking around in classified slipspace equipment unsupervised. She will remain in her cell when not under armed guard. However I trust you will be able to keep her in check if we let her out every once and a while to stretch her legs, but that will not happen until after ONI's interrogation of her is over. Given your… Friendship with her and your knowledge of her language, I will let ONI know you are to be a part of the questioning."

Six could not help it, despite his extensive training in order for him not to show a single emotion in front of a commanding officer, he smiles. "Thank you, sir."

Lord Hood looks the Spartan square in the eye, "You are to remain on station until the mark VI MJOLNIR project is completed. ONI will be bringing a civilian in to help in the interrogation of the Elite. If it goes well enough, we will see about easing some of the restrictions. While she might be able to walk around, it will only be periodically, and during which the Elite will be fully your responsibility. If she even lightly scratches that civilian, or one of my men, I will hold you personally accountable, clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good." The aged Admiral gestures to the door. "You are dismissed."

Six stands up, snapping a professional salute before making his way to the door, happy that he will finally be able to see Shress again, even if it is limited.

'Don't worry Shress, I will get you out of there. Just hang in there.'

——UA——

Two days. It has been two whole days since Six met with Hood and not a single order has come down for him to report to the brig. During the time he has been stationed on Cairo Station, he has essentially gone from one of the most lethal soldiers humanity has to offer, to a glorified watchman guarding odd points around the station. This has easily been the most frustrating point of his entire life.

From the moment he was released from the initial interrogation upon arrival, his routine has been to do small menial tasks, report for watch postings, eat food, sleep, and once medical cleared him for it, physical training. He thought after his meeting with Lord Hood, he might be able to see Shress with the words that the Fleet Admiral said to him, yet when he tried to report to the small ONI division on the station, they told him to await further instructions as one of their agents went to collect an asset for the interrogation.

That was two days ago.

Frustrated, angry, and quite a bit lonely, he thought about attempting to go straight to the brig himself, but thought better of it. If he was caught, it would surely be more trouble then it would be worth. He just had to be patient, something he was finding was easier said than done.

So here he was yet again, in front of the tram system that spans Cairo Station, planning on going to the medium sized gym he has been using for almost two weeks now, intending to take out his frustration on some poor exercise equipment.

The Spartan glances around, finding he is alone in the immediate area, internally thankful that he does not have to deal with gawking marines or nosy sailors for the moment. The incident a few days ago where some particularly rowdy marine challenged him to an arm wrestling contest came to mind, one that was promptly ignored as he did not wish to accidentally shatter the man's arm.

Hearing the door to the tram hiss open, he steps inside and finds the tram is empty. He reaches over to the small terminal mounted inside and presses the button for the station he wishes to go to. Walking inside, he looks around, not bothering to take a seat as they were pushed together at the edges of the car to fit enough room and were all too small for him.

The main window of the tram is overlooking one of the commons, the tropical trees growing in the room forming a stark contrast to the metal plating in the space station around them. He can see a few navy sailors talking on one of the raised platforms, and a few marines walking around, laughing about something Six is unable to hear.

As he peers down at them from above, he can not help but feel a sense of detachment from them. Down below feels to be in a different world then he is. For Six, he finds it hard to talk to people when they go out of their way to avoid him, his large imposing figure looming over them by almost two feet in some cases.

'It isn't like I can hold a conversation with them anyway. What would we even talk about? All I know is war.'

He strains his hearing, trying to make out what the marines below him were laughing about, but instead he hears the sound of someone walking into the tram door behind him and taking a seat on the row of seating to his left before the tram door slides shut once more, and the car begins to move.

Not even bothering to turn around, Six looks up to see Earth. He didn't want to tell Shress back on the prowler, but when the two of them arrived, the Sangheili was not the only one seeing it for the first time. Six has been fighting 'for Earth and all of her colonies' for as long as he could remember, but he could not come to think of the planet in front of him in the same way as most of humanity did. When he looked at the world before him, all he saw was another planet, another objective to defend from rebels and the Covenant.

He did not see it as home.

Six has never had a home, not really. He tries to remember back before everything happened, before the Covenant attacked and he became a Spartan, but all he could remember is fragmented memories with even less context around them.

He supposes that Onyx would be the closest thing he ever had to a home, the hellish training he undertook to become a Spartan being the longest point in his life he ever had while remaining in a single place, but even during training he was always a bit isolated. Even his fellow Spartans tended to avoid him during training, and the gap was made even worse when he was pulled from Beta Company and placed into his own personal hell for his lone wolf training.

His mind flickers back to the days on the prowler with Shress. He didn't realize it until it was over, but those few short days he spent with her were the happiest days of his life. He may never have had a place he could call home, a place he belonged, but now at the very least now he knows what it would feel like if he did.

"I never had the chance to thank you, you know."

The sudden sound of the voice nearly caused the Spartan to draw his magnum. So lost in his thoughts, he completely forgot that another person had entered the tram. Keeping as much stoicism as he could, he turns around and looks to the seated marine behind him.

The young man is wearing a less armored version of the normal combat uniform, and appears to be unarmed. He has a datapad that he has set down onto the seat next to him, and is staring at Six a bit nervously. Oddly enough Six has a vague feeling of recognition that he could not place from him.

Six must appear a bit confused, so the marine continues, "You saved my life… back on Reach." He looks down and wrings his hands a bit, before his hands drop back down to the seat and he takes in a deep breath, looking up to the Spartan with a bit more determination. "I know you most likely don't remember me, but I just wanted to say thank you."

Six examines the marine a bit closer, trying to remember exactly where he has met this person before, when his eyes flick past his collar device down to his nametag.

'Lance Corporal, Lin.'

Memories flash through Six's mind as he looks up to the man in a new light. Pulling him from the wreckage of a crashed warthog, fighting through Covenant forces, and of the two of them falling from a balcony, Lin too injured to follow, as Six continued on with his mission, leaving him behind for an evac.

Taken completely off guard upon seeing the marine again, Six says the only thing that comes to mind. "Your prayers must really work if you are still alive after all that."

Lin laughs at the Spartan's remark before smiling up at him. "Yeah, I guess they do…" Lin takes in yet another deep breath, his face losing its smile as he looks back down to his hands and begins to talk once again, "I was injured though, and I am done fighting… I don't think it was for me anyway. I only enlisted because my father wanted me to. I have never really known what I wanted to do with my life…"

A silence fills the train car as it continues its slow journey down the rail to its destination. The advanced machinery surrounding them slowly passes behind the window as the two of them settle into an awkward silence.

"I think I know now though." The marine reaches over and picks up his datapad, and turns the screen to where Six can see it before he continues. "I want to become a chaplain. I know that I will never be someone who can turn the tide of a battle like you can. Heck, before I even met you, I thought those little ones were terrifying, but I know I can be the one that heroes like you can turn to when you want someone to talk to."

Six looks down from Lin's determined face to the offered screen and skims over it.

'Sydney University, Online courses for Bachelors degree In Theology.'

"Without you, I would have died on that ridge, not knowing what I was meant to do… What I was meant for… So again, I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Six was taken aback by the emotion in the man's voice. He had no idea that he had such an impact on anyone's life like this. He thinks back to all the times he has been in battle, soldiers dying beside him as he fought his way through waves of enemies. Lin was one of the few lucky ones to make it out alive, and he is glad at the very least that he could have helped one of them.

The tram stops, and the door hisses open as the two of them turn to the door just to see the outside is deserted, and there is no one entering. It takes Six a moment to realize this is because it is his stop. He turns to Lin who is still sitting on the bench.

Six takes a moment in an attempt to organize his thoughts, Six found himself unable to properly express what he would want to say. After a moment, he simply says, "It was my job to protect you, you don't need to thank me for it. I would have saved more if I could."

Lin seems unsurprised by the response, but he remains silent, and just nods his head slowly.

Assuming their conversation is over, Six turns and makes his way to the door.

"Wait."

Six stops short of the exit and turns back to see Lin quickly stand up, a look of pain on his face as his datapad drops to the floor in his haste and he limps to where Six was standing. He reaches the area near the doorway and looks up to the Spartan, who towers over him by over a foot. Reaching over to the terminal, he picks a destination seemingly at random and mashes the 'close door' button.

Six raises an eyebrow at him as the glass panes that make up the door slide shut next to him.

Once the door is closed, Lin fixes Six with a look of determination. "You might think I don't have to thank you for it, but I do. I owe you my life, and the least I can do is pass on the message."

Thoroughly confused, Six asks. "What message?"

Lin takes in a sigh before he slowly makes his way back over to his chair, his datapad still on the floor. Knowing the man was injured, Six walks over and picks up the small device, handing it to the once again seated marine, who smiles and nods his head in thanks.

"Well, when I got to Earth after the battle, my father said that the corps was so short handed, so they offered to let me stay in the service. I mostly just do small tasks here and there, but one of them was the daytime watch posting of the brig."

Six's breath caught almost instantly. 'He is the one on watch where Shress is.' He realizes, but before he could ask any questions, Lin continues.

"It was rather slow before you showed up. After all, who is going to be arrested on a brand new space station? Then you arrived and all the sudden I went from guarding an empty hallway to watching over a Sangheili prisoner, and seeing ONI spooks walk in and out all the time."

Six's gut twists, thinking about all the things that they might have been doing to her. "Is she alright? Did they hurt her?" He nearly blurts out, slightly louder than he intended.

Lin appears to have noticed, and a small smile appears on his face. "No, she's fine. A bit annoyed with the ONI agents coming in and asking questions and insulting her all the time, but not hurt."

Six visibly relaxes, thankful to at least get some confirmation that she is okay.

"She isn't talking to them. Funny enough, ONI seems to think it is because she doesn't know the language, but she told me she isn't talking to them because they are jerks. Ironically for them though, she talks to me… at least whenever we can. I'm the one that brings her food you see, though she seems to hate salad. Spit it right back out onto the plate." At this, Lin laughs a bit and Six gives a rare smile, remembering their time on the prowler. "I think ONI is getting a bit frustrated with her though. They even tried this little translator thingy, but every time I bring it up to her she keeps laughing at me. I think ONI is going to try a real translator next."

Six is rather thankful for the information, connecting it to the small conversation he had overheard outside of Lord Hood's office.

"I found out her name is Shress, and after a while she… um… told me about the two of you…"

Six's blood ran a bit cold at the implication before a slight blush began to cover his face. Remaining as stoic as he could, he waits for the marine to continue.

Lin smiles up at the Spartan, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I think it is wonderful actually. It shows that they aren't too different from us after all. If the two of you could make it work, maybe we could all get along eventually…" He trails off a bit before he continues, "Anyway, she asked me to pass on a message. She wanted you to know that she misses you."

Six just stood there for a moment, a warm feeling washing through his body as he thought of Shress once again. "I miss her too." He wasn't sure if he was talking to Lin or himself, but the words slipped out before he could stop them.

"I can act as a bit of a messenger for the two of you if you want me to. I already owe you so much and it is the least I can do." The sincerity was clear in his voice.

Six looks to the injured man before him, never having been so grateful towards someone in his life. He takes the time to think for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted Shress to know before he begins to speak.

"Tell her-"

The door to the tram hisses open and three new occupants walk in. Six sees Lin's scowl at the arrivals and looks over his shoulder to see that it is the ONI agent and the gruff marine that he saw two days ago exiting Hood's office. The two of them recognize the Spartan and the overweight agent smiles, though there does seem something a bit unnerving about the gesture. The marine pulling security just grunts before taking a seat on the opposite row from where Lin was sitting.

However it was the third person that has Six's attention the most. The newcomer can't have been older than sixteen and is definitely a civilian. She is wearing a red hoodie with blue jeans with a backpack with brightly colored strings dangling down from it. She had lightly tanned skin with long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were taking in her surroundings in obvious curiosity, before her gaze landed on Six.

"Wow! You gotta be the Spartan they told me about. You're huge! My name's Olympia, what's your name?"

\/\/\/ AUTHORS NOTE \/\/\/

Yes, we made ONI use an Alexa puck with bad google translate.

Also: we are officially at the end of the partially written chapters for Cairo. We will need to whack our brains with the stick of original content for the next little while so expect slower updates for a bit. Hopefully the three chapters within a week will hold you while we figure out which buttons on the keyboard we have to press in what specific order to make magical stories flow onto the page.

As always, read and review!

-PyreElegy

Stay safe.

-Jtf0012


	24. Discoveries

Language Key:

"English"

'Thoughts'

"~Sangheili~"

*Six POV*

Six keeps his body as still as possible, keeping his breathing as steady and even as he could, utilizing every bit of his Spartan training in an attempt to remain undetected. Gripping his weapon tightly, as he slowly shifts to a position with less lighting, though he knows it is only a matter of time before his enemy spots him.

His orders are to hold this position as long as he can, praying to whatever higher power is out there that someone will send for reinforcements soon. His enemy is ruthless, the bright purple weapon being wielded with a viciousness he had only seen from the most hardened of Covenant warriors. He knows he will not be able to remain undetected for very long, his adversary somehow manages to sense where he is at all times, the lack of any sufficient cover only adding to the Spartan's frustration. He wishes now more than ever he has his MJOLNIR to shield him from his foe, but he must make due with what he has.

Suddenly on some unknown trigger, the invader snaps it's head up from its distraction and searches the immediate area with piercing eyes that seem to see far too much. The Spartan does not know what has set it off, but his breath hitches slightly in fear as it's gaze lands on him once again, adrenaline filling his veins as his body prepares it's fight or flight reflexes.

Muscles tensing as if preparing for a battle, he readies to jump head first into the unknown once more when his foe turns its full attention on him and lets loose a devastating barrage.

"How long are we going to be stuck here? It's so boring! Can we go get some food, or even better, can I go see the Sangheili now? That is the whole reason I'm here isn't it? Why are they making us sit in this room?"

'Damn, spotted yet again.'

Six looks over to the sixteen year old girl currently looking up from her bright purple colored notebook, tapping her chin with a pen she has been writing notes down with.

According to the ONI agent that was escorting her, her name is Olympia Vale. Sadly that was about everything Six got out of the man before he practically shoved the talkative kid into his care, ordering him to watch her and wait for further instructions before the agent and his security escort walked away a bit too quickly.

So here he was, a Spartan III supersoldier holding a BR55, attempting futility to blend in with one of the walls in one of the empty conference rooms of Cairo Station, watching a civilian teenager doodle notes in an absurdly colored notebook with stickers of cartoon kittens as she rattles off random facts that she somehow knows about Sangheili culture.

"Did you know that Sangheili attach suffixes to the end of their names to signify social status? Their culture is so fascinating. I'm so glad that I get to talk to one! This is going to be so cool!"

Six is somewhat surprised that she knew that, as it was only something he learned when Shress brought it up on the prowler after she left the Covenant, yet as always he remains silent.

"You don't talk very much do you?" Olympia asks, her tone changing from overly excited to calm acceptance. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I realize I am a bit of a loudmouth, but that is only because I'm so excited! I never thought I would really get to meet a Sangheili in person…Sorry if I have been bugging you sir." She then turns to her notebook and begins writing in it once more.

Six remains quiet for a minute or two, unsure of the new development. He honestly has no idea why ONI would decide to bring in a teenager to help in an interrogation of Shress. He understands that they do not believe that Shress knows the language, but most decryption and translation is done with AIs.

'I wonder how much she knows?'

Deciding to be more outgoing than he normally would be in this situation, he asks a question. "Ma'am, if you do not mind me asking… How do you know so much about the Sangheili?"

The small girl turns back around from her book and gives him a huge smile before she takes in a rather large breath of air. Six immediately feels like he just poked a bear with a stick, but does not have time to fully regret his decision.

"Well, my mom is a Captain in ONI. Her job is to intercept enemy communications and decrypt them. A few years back she got transferred to Sydney after her and dad broke up, and we got stuck on this ship for six months after the engine broke or something… Anyway, since everyone ignored me on the ship, I spent all that time looking at mom's recordings and the AI's translations. Apparently I'm actually better then the AIs are at translating. Mom actually has me look at some of her stuff before she sends it off to wherever it goes. Cool huh!" Her smile somehow seems to grow wider as she looks to the Spartan with hopeful eyes.

Six just nods his head showing that he understood. For some reason, having someone speak to him with no fear is off putting, and he isn't quite sure how to respond.

Thankfully he does not have to as the door to the conference room slides open and three men step inside. The first two he recognizes, a marine Corporal and an ONI agent, but the third he does not, though from his outfit he was very obviously a scientist of some sort. The three of them step into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Well this is an odd group ain't it? A marine, an egghead, a spook, a Spartan, and a kid. Almost sounds like the start of a bad joke eh?" The marine comments after the three of them take a seat in the chairs around the table Olympia was at, Six choosing to remain standing off to the side.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm almost seventeen!" She defends, crossing her arms and staring daggers toward the gruff soldier.

The man laughs a bit before he responds, "Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it twerp."

The Scientist then speaks up, "Yes, well I would like to know why we brought in a sixteen year old to talk to a seven and a half foot tall alien killing machine." He then turns to the ONI agent before continuing. "You told me you were bringing in an accurate translator for the interrogation. Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it is in very poor taste. The work I'm doing is very important."

The ONI agent appears offended at the words as his pasty face turns red. "I assure you Doctor Glassman, even though she appears young, she definitely knows the alien's language. We would have gotten Professor Evan Phillips, but he is currently unavailable right now. This is the best that we can do on such short notice, and my superiors assure me she knows the language better then any of the translator technology we have available, including AIs."

"~What does it tell you about how smart the Office of Naval 'Intelligence' is when they rely on a teenager to solve their problems?~" Olympia spoke in fluent Sangheili, prompting all four occupants in the room to look at her with varying reactions.

The ONI agent looks pleased, unaware his agency was just insulted. The marine looks a bit shaken hearing the gruff words leaving the mouth of the small girl in front of him. The doctor looks delighted at the prospect of finally getting the answers he has been seeking.

Six, however, simply sits there quietly, knowing that bringing up his own fluency in the language would only bring more unwanted attention to himself.

After a moment, the marine speaks up, "Damn kid, that was creepy. I didn't even know people could speak split lip."

Olympia was quick to respond, "Don't call them that. Calling a Sangheili insulting names is one of the fastest ways to get them mad at you." She begins smiling at her knowledge of their culture yet again.

"Kid, if I want to call the damn thing a squid headed freak, I will." The marine adds in from his side of the table.

"Well thank you for making your ignorant opinion clear then." She mutters under her breath.

"Stop! In case it isn't obvious, you are currently arguing with a child! None of this actually matters, what does matter is if she actually knows the language and can communicate with the alien." Doctor Glassman leans forward and looks at the teenager closely. "You can do that right?"

Vale sits up straight and smiles brightly, "I sure can, but I will need you to give me everything you know about the Sangheili I'm supposed to talk to though. They are very honor bound and a misstep while talking to them might end the conversation before it even starts." She declares confidently, before shooting the scientist an irritated glare. "And I'm not a child, I'm almost seventeen."

The marine snorts from his side of the table but otherwise the girl's response is ignored by those in the room their attention focused on the upcoming discussion.

Doctor Glassman takes out a scuffed datapad and begins to tap the screen a few times before he begins to speak. "Honestly it does not matter how old you are, all I need you to do is ask these questions and attempt to get the alien to respond to them. Let's go over a few of the subjects I would like you to cover…"

*Shress POV*

The sound of talons tapping against metal resounds through the room as Shress stares at the bland gray wall. She knows it will only be a short time before Jaka would arrive with another meal. Thankfully the ONI agent and his infuriating companion have not visited her in quite some time.

While she has been rather thankful for the lack of insults and interruptions to her thoughts, it is times like this that she almost wishes for them to arrive, if only to have something to distract her from her thoughts.

She has been alone for a very long time now, and her thoughts are slowly driving her crazy. All she can think about is what will happen to her family, her name, her reputation… Surely the Prophets will disgrace her and everything she has ever loved. Regret's voice still sounded through her head as if the Heirarch was here with her.

'You will bring me the head of the demon Michael, or your entire line will be wiped out and disgraced for all eternity… And your entire family will be left behind upon the eve of the Great Journey.'

She remembers the times she had spent with her mother on Sanghelios, merely talking about one topic or another. How she was there for her when she was younger, and all of the lessons she had to learn.

She remembers her old sewing lessons and how tedious the task was to learn how to craft and patch clothing, a task that she saw absolutely no reason to learn when she was younger. She put up with them though as it was a task her and her mother would be able to just spend time together doing. At the time, she did not see much of a use for it, but it taught her how to be dexterous with her hands, made her have a bit more finesse with her swords, and more importantly it taught her how to be patient, a trait so many of her more impulsive brethern lacked. Maybe the warriors should incorporate needlework into their training?

She could certainly remember the constant frustration of attempting to use a small needle and string in between her claws when she was a child was definitely an exercise in futility, yet now she was thankful just to have the memory, something to reflect back on to remember her mother.

'I hope she is safe.'

Shress gets up and begins to pace the room, attempting for the hundredth time to find something… Anything to do. She has exhausted all of her options, and as good of a memory as it was, old thoughts about her mother and home could only distract her for so long. She has already thoroughly examined everything in the room, including the exit. She found out that the small metal door currently being used to hold her was not intended to hold someone with her strength. She knows a well placed kick would easily open it, but dares not risk doing so.

She turns back to the equipment she has with her, taking inventory yet again. She has her armor with all of its attachments. Surprisingly, the humans didn't try and take any of the equipment she had on her that was not a firearm, which means she is still armed and shielded.

Glancing down to her hands, she activates her energy daggers causing the metal walls of the room to reflect the light and bathe the entire room in a soft silvery blue. Examining the small weapons for any malfunction, she finds none and deactivates them. Moving on to the next piece of equipment, she turns her energy shields on and watches as her body is shrouded in blue light and the helmet display shows that it is working at optimum effectiveness, same as always.

Lastly, she turns to her active camouflage module, detaching the small device from her armor. This small piece of equipment has been on her mind for some time now. Jaka has mistakenly left the hatch open more than once and Shress has seen the ONI agents open and shut the door enough times to know exactly how to do it. The security in this cell is abysmal, and it would be extremely easy for her to open the door, activate her camouflage, and walk about the station. She looks down to her hands and realizes she yet again has her finger over the activation command button.

'No. If I'm caught, the humans will assume the worst.'

Deciding at the very least to test the device and make sure it still works properly, she presses the button, and watches as her body fades into nothingness. Satisfied, she turns it off and returns to looking around the room.

Normally when she had nothing to do, she would practice her sword work. She still remembers the training exercises that her father made all of the children in the La'Vdam keep learn. However, even just quickly glancing about the small area she has available to her, she knows there isn't nearly enough room to practice, not that she has her swords with her anyway.

With yet another idea thoroughly rejected, once again, she returns to her small bed and sits down.

The sound of footsteps soon reaches her through the doorway to the outside. Looking over to the door as a feeling of hopefulness cheers her up from her boredom, she attempts to listen closer, only for that hope to be dashed when she hears more than one person walking.

Guessing that the ones making their way down to her cell were the ONI agent and his loathsome compatriot, she groans and makes her way to the metal table once more, fully ready to attempt to be as emotionless as Michael is.

'I truly do not know how he does it. Before he became my suitor, he could have been mistaken for a statue.'

The sound of the door opening resounds through the room as she swings her head around to look at the intruders. When they enter, her eyes widen in shock at who is entering.

First to enter as always is the ONI agent wearing black. He seems to be scowling at something unknown to Shress as he makes his way over to the side of the table.

Next to make their way into the room is a human female. Shress takes a moment to examine her, taking the time to realize that this human was extremely young. There is no way this human has fully come of age, yet she strode into the room with confidence and a large smile on her face. She locks eyes with the Sangheili, and her brown eyes light up, showing no fear as she makes her way into the room. Shress could admire her courage, though she did not know why the young one was here.

Next to walk into the room was…

'Michael!'

Sure enough, the Spartan was stiffly walking into the room with his green eyes quickly scanning the environment, but the moment his gaze locked onto hers his entire body relaxed and he gave her a small smile. He lifted his arm and waved his hand back and forth, similarly to how he did when they met back on Reach.

Her mandibles form into a large smile, uncaring to her audience as she feels pure happiness well up within her. She did not wish to admit it to anyone, let alone herself, but she has been feeling a bit betrayed by Michael as of late. No news or communications with him mixed with the fact that she has become a prisoner to his people in what is essentially solitary confinement has allowed her thoughts to turn a bit sour. Now that she sees him here, she knows he has not abandoned her and has been trying his best. Oh how she would love to just get up and kiss him, forgetting the others and spending time together once more.

"Hey squid head! We brought you a snack!" The infuriating marine shouts as he walks in, striding past Michael and making his way into the room. The door slides shut behind him and the sound of the locking mechanism resonates through the room.

His remark instantly changes her smile to a frown as she yet again attempts to tune him out. It helps that she is thoroughly confused as to what he was talking about as she could not smell any food nearby.

Surprisingly, the young one turns to him with a look of horror and disgust on her face. She remains there stuttering for a second as she attempts to get her thoughts together.

Michael however is wearing an expression she has never seen from him before. His eyes narrowing as his single mouth forms into a thin line, his hands forming into balled fists as he stares with piercing green eyes at the back of the human's head as he walks past him.

Shress has been trained as a warrior since she was a child. She has been sent on life threatening missions, fought both humans and covenant rebels and has seen her share of terrors. Not much could shake her resolve or make her flinch anymore, and yet the sheer intensity of Michael's eyes at that moment reminds her why she once called him 'Demon.' She has no doubt she is seeing the warrior behind the polarized glass helmet before her right now, and for some reason she feels her hearts beating a bit faster and a blush forming over her face at the thought of Michael stomping this filth into the ground.

The marine however doesn't seem to notice he was in any danger as he confidently strides into the room and makes his way to the still stuttering youngling. He places one of his hands on one of her shoulders, looks over to Shress and says in a very cheerful tone, "Hope you like your children fresh, though the rest of your kind don't seem to discriminate, eh?"

"Hey!"

The marine blinks a few times before seeming to realize who had just spoken before looking back down to the smaller human female.

To her credit, the human female stares up to the larger man without fear, attempting to look as intimidating as she could as she points a finger at him and begins to speak, "You will not talk to her like that. She is a sentient being same as you or me."

The marine scoffs a bit before walking over to his spot on the wall. "Kid, you got some weird morals if you want to defend that thing."

The youngling continues to stare daggers into the back of the man's head as he walks away before she shakes her head and turns back to Shress.

Unnoticed by the occupants in the room, Michael slowly makes his way closer to Shress, standing on the opposite side of the table from the other three humans. Attempting to change the mood in the room, he speaks up. "We should start."

A silence fills the space between the human youngling and the Sangheili, as the human's face morphs from the angry red that Shress saw a moment ago, to a wide eyed amazement. Taking a deep breath in, she begins to speak. "~Greetings, honored warrior. My name is Olympia Vale. I apologize for any offense that this one,~" at this she gestures to the marine who was once again leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "~Has given. Might I inquire as to what your name is?~"

Surprised by the words that came out of the young one's mouth, she sits there in stunned silence for a moment. Her silence however is noticed by the others in the room.

"Ah, so it isn't speaking because it is withholding information, not due to lack of communication. Duly noted. I shall-"

"~Greetings young one and my thanks for defending my honor.~" With this she bows her head in respect before continuing. "~My name is Shress La'Vdam.~"

The small human's eyes widen in wonder before she sends a smug look in the direction of the ONI agent, who now has a dark scowl on his unpleasant face. "You were saying?"

Shress smiles at the scene before her. A youngling with this kind of attitude giving her elders grief. If a youngling did something similar back home they would have been punished… yet it seems like the three older humans in the room were not moving to do so.

The overweight human seems to take notice of her expression as he continues to look at her with his calculating look. "Yes, well… It seems the prisoner is responding to you. If you wouldn't mind Ms. Vale, we would like to continue on with the interrogation."

Olympia seems to glower a bit, as if she is just remembering what she was here for. Turning back to Shress, she sets down a few pieces of very familiar paperwork in front of her, causing the Sangheili to lose her smile. "~My sincerest apologies Shress La'Vdam, but the reason I am here is to translate some questions. If you would be so kind as to answer them, I would be very grateful.~"

Shress takes note of the downtrodden tone the youngling said those words in, and decides to speak up. "~Yet you wish to ask something else don't you?~"

Olympia's eyes seem to brighten again, her curious demeanor returning. "~We don't have nearly enough time for me to ask what I really want to. Your people are so fascinating! Just from what I have learned from studying intercepted communications, I can see that you have such a rich history and ages long traditions that I could spend years reading about!~"

"~And I could say the same about your people as well. From what I have learned about the Spartans alone, I can see your people also have a rich warrior tradition.~" Shress responds with a kind smile, seeing the childlike rambling for what it was.

Curiosity.

Olympia's eyes widen before she looks over her shoulders to Michael, who seems to have taken notice of the fact that he was being talked about. The only sign however was the slight nod of his head as he made eye contact with Shress.

"~Your kind has been studying us as well then?~"

Shress shakes her head a bit, her tone becoming a bit sad as she says, "~Sadly no. As far as I know, I am the only one to take any interest in your culture…~" Shress quickly flicks her eyes over to look at the marine, who seems to have tuned everything out as he examines the small blunt claws at the end of his fingers. "~and language.~"

Olympia's eyes grow huge at the revelation, before she practically explodes, "~You can understand us!~"

"Ms. Vale, while I do not understand what you are saying," the ONI agent walks directly behind the youngling, before reaching over her shoulder and tapping the pictures on the table, "I have spent enough time around you to realize you are ranting about nonsense again. Please stay on topic and ask only the questions that Doctor Glassman and I provided you with."

Glancing down to the pictures, Olympia sighs before she picks the top one up out of the pile.

"See squirt? Was that so hard? You would think for someone who talks so much, getting her to ask a few questions would be easy eh?" The marine turns to look at Michael assuming the Spartan would back him up but he is only met with a cold stare as the super soldier remains as still as a statue.

Shress leans forward onto the table and makes direct eye contact with Olympia. "~Now you see why I refuse to talk to them. Respect is earned not given youngling.~"

"~I'm not young, I'm sixteen.~" The female mumbles under her breath, obviously agitated about her age.

"~Do not be too quick to grow up youngling. Life will not give you back any lost time.~" Shress shoots back, giving her a warm smile.

Olympia's slight anger quickly turns into confusion. "~If your respect is earned and not given, then why are you talking to me? I have done nothing to earn your respect… I am not a warrior, and we have only just met.~"

Shress pauses for just a moment as she thinks about the young one's words. Oddly enough, the curiosity and thirst for knowledge this human possesses reminds her a bit of herself when she was only a youngling. How she also used to frustrate both her mother and the elders around the La'Vdam keep with her unending questions. True, this human before her was no warrior, but she has something that the Sangheili has not seen amongst the blood and fire of the battlefield, something that Shress has not seen for a long time and knows deep within her needs to be protected.

Innocence.

"~You wear your emotions openly youngling. I can tell from your eyes that you are a kind and honorable person. You may not be a warrior, but your hearts are pure and you have a strength about you that is more than just physical. So long as you stay true to yourself, you will have my respect.~" Shress says as she balls her hand into a fist, places it over her chest and bows her head slightly.

Olympia appears to have been stunned by what Shress has just said, sitting in her seat with her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out as her face turns a bright shade of red. After a moment to regain her composure, she mirrors the gesture, placing her smaller hand against her chest. "~Thank you Shress La'Vdam. I am deeply honored by your words.~"

Shress then reaches across the table and picks up a picture from the pile. She looks at it and she almost drops it in surprise. In her hand is an extremely blurry image, yet even as it was she could easily recognize the object.

"~They wanted me to ask you what the location of something called High Charity was. Do you know of it?~"

Shress tilts her head, confused. "~High Charity is the Covenant's Holy City, but it is also a mobile space station fully capable of faster than light travel. It does not have a set location as it moves around from place to place.~"

Olympia takes the information in before she looks over to the ONI agent. "Okay so I asked the question, and apparently 'High Charity' does not have an actual set location. She told me-"

"How does it not have a location shrimp? That doesn't make sense." The marine unhelpfully supplies, glaring hatefully at Shress.

Olympia's face forms a frown before she attempts to respond, "Well if you let me finish, I woul-"

"Indeed. Obviously that information is flawed. Even with established communication, the alien is not forthcoming with actionable intel. I will need to report this to my superiors."

Suddenly, Michael speaks up for the first time, his voice a bit deeper and more threatening then she remembers from their time on the prowler. "She said that High Charity is fully mobile with a slipspace drive on it, that is how it does not have a location. It moves."

Silence fills the room for a few seconds before Shress decides to speak up. "~Thank you Michael.~"

The super soldier turns to her and his cold eyes instantly return to their normal soft green warmth that she recognizes as he responds. "~You're welcome Shress.~"

Olympia snaps her head around and points to the Spartan accusingly. "You know Sangheili too!"

Michael simply remains silent as he returns to his stoic facade and just shrugs his shoulders noncommittally.

The ONI agent for his part seems to take the information in stride, simply making a small humming noise while he continues to examine the Sangheili from his place in the room.

"Sounds like a convenient cop out if you ask me. How this thing has convinced HIGHCOM that it has defected is beyond me. I say we just kill it and move on." The Marine places his hand on the holster of his shiny primitive weapon for emphasis.

The chair that the human female was sitting in slides back with a loud screech as she stands up. Spinning over to the marine, she loudly makes her way to him and stomps her foot onto the ground with a soft thump, attempting her best to look as intimidating as possible. Sadly the gesture was ineffective as she was almost a head shorter than the one she is attempting to challenge. Even through all of that though, none of the occupants of the room were quite ready for the outburst that came from the young female.

"You are such a jerk! You have no idea what you are talking about yet you go around saying things like that? What is wrong with you!"

The marine blinks for a moment in amazment before he takes a step forward, his larger form doing a bit more to intimidate the younger human as he glares down at her in annoyance. "Alright you listen here brat, that thing is a murdering monster. Talking to it is a waste of time. The longer it takes you to realize that, the dumber you look."

Shress's blood boils at the human's words. She can take insults about her, but the moment this human started talking to the youngling like that, she knew she had to act. She knows full well that once she begins to react to his words they would know she understands them, yet she can't find it within herself to care at the moment as she only wishes to protect the young human.

Glancing around the small room to the other occupants, she realizes that both the marine and the ONI agent have turned their attention fully to the enraged youngling. Yet through it all, Michael's attention was fully on her. She looks to him pleadingly, and she sees his head nod slightly.

Olympia does not seem to care about the height difference one bit as she reaches forward and uses one of her small digits to poke him in the chest. "I'm being dumb?! You are the one that's been a sarcastic asshole this whole time!"

Sensing the escalating situation, Shress stands up from her chair in an attempt to direct their attention elsewhere, but she remains unnoticed by the two arguing humans as they continue to insult each other. The ONI agent appears surprised by her movement but she doesn't care. Determined to stop the confrontation between them, she makes ready to let out a small growl to direct their attention elsewhere.

Before she could even take the breath in to do so however, the marine grabs Olympia's arm roughly and yanks her closer causing her to yelp a bit. "Listen pipsqueak, I'm a lot bigger than you. If you want to start getting physical, you will need a lot more than a pen and a notebook."

Shress saw red. 'Dishonorable! How dare this filth lay his hands on a youngling!'

Faster than any of them can react, Shress rounds the table and moves to stand directly behind Olympia, snarling a deep growl as she reaches the position of the smaller human. She can see the marine's eyes widen as he attempts to pull Olympia in between the two of them. He uses his superior strength compared to the youngling in an attempt to use her as a barrier, causing another pained yelp to come from the youngling. With speed that would make a Spartan jealous, she grabs his wrist and squeezes, ironically causing the marine to let out a high-pitched yelping noise similar to the one Olympia made only moments ago as his hand opens, releasing the female. Using her free hand, Shress gently pushes Olympia behind her while continuing her hold on the marine's hand, making sure she has him properly detained.

The human begins to struggle, using his free arm to attempt to free his trapped wrist, but Shress's hand is immovable. The marine looks up from his arm to her face, fear and anger clear in his eyes as he frantically renews his attempts to get free from her grasp. "You damn monster! You want a piece of me? I'll fucking kill you!"

Shress can hear the sound of someone yelling behind her but she ignores it. This worthless filth just attempted to harm a youngling. If he wanted to get to Olympia, he would have to go through her first.

His free hand reaches down to grab one of the human's primitive sidearms, but is stopped when Shress grabs a handful of the cloth his armor was made out of and hefts the human into the air before slamming him firmly into the wall at her eye level. A cough of pain sounds as his body impacts the wall, dazing the man for a moment.

Quickly disarming the man with her free hand and throwing the weapon to the floor, she can hear the sound of Olympia yelling behind her, but yet again she ignores it as she focuses on the struggling human in her grasp.

He begins to kick his hanging legs, landing hits on her armored leggings in a vain attempt to fight back against the enraged Sangheili. Struggling to regain his breath from the impact as he gasps for air.

Shress positions her face a mere unit away from the human's as she waits for him to regain his bearings, uncaring to her surroundings or situation. After a moment, he caught his breath and began to glare hatefully at her. Making sure the human's full attention, she began to speak in fluent English.

"Listen, you worthless excuse of a coward, I am a lot bigger than you… so if you want to go around harming younglings, you will need a lot more than that pathetic excuse of a weapon."

He stops struggling as she speaks, becoming very still as he is forced to look directly into her slit pupils. Shress can easily see the man's face morph into a shocked expression when her words begin to ring very close to the same threat he made moments earlier.

Shress feels a hand touch her shoulder gently, causing her to snap out of her fury and relax a bit. Finding that her point was made, she lets go of the marine, causing him to slide down to the floor. He quickly scrambles away and runs to the door, which opens quickly and lets him out.

Making a soft grunt of disgust toward the cowardly behavior, Shress turns around and is met with chaos.

Michael has made his way over to her. He has a concerned look on his face and one of his hands is on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Olympia is screaming at the ONI agent to stop as she places herself in between Shress and the human who is holding up another one of their projectile weapons in her direction. The man does not appear to be able to hold himself still as his arms shake violently.

"Stop! Don't shoot! She was only trying to protect me!"

The agent does not lower his weapon however, continuing to aim the weapon in her general direction. It does not take Shress very long to realize that the man is terrified of her, but there isn't much she can do about it since Olympia would be the one that would be injured if the man fired the weapon.

"Stand down. It's over." Michael's voice is unwavering as he moves Olympia out of the way of the gun. The quivering agent takes a moment before a click is heard and he places the weapon back into its holster.

Looking over to the youngling, Shress can see that the female human has been a bit shaken by the experience. Walking over to Olympia, Shress places her large hand on her shoulder, attempting to reassure the small female. "Are you unharmed youngling?"

She glances up, craning her neck back to see the Sangheili towering over her. The human does not appear scared however as she smiles up at Shress, rubbing her wrist. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for getting him off of me."

Shress smiles back, happy that the youngling was alright. "You are very brave, Olympia Vale. Not many would stand in front of a weapon to defend someone they just met." Shress points out. "Your family must be very proud."

Olympia's face becomes bright red as she glances down to her feet, clearly embarrassed at the praise.

"Well… Since the s-subject clearly knows our l-language, it appears… t-that we no longer n-need your services… Ms. Vale." The agent's voice is very clearly shaken and the tremors in his body have not ceased. "Please come w-with me." He quickly makes his way to the entryway, which again opens before the human can reach it and he makes his way outside, not once looking behind him to see if his charge was following.

Olympia looks conflicted for a moment before she sighs and begins to walk to the door. Once she reaches it, she stops and turns around. Standing straight, she places a fist on her chest and bows her head in respect. "~Thank you, Shress La'Vdam for speaking with me. I will remember your words and take them to heart.~"

Shress smiles brightly at the gesture before returning it, dipping her head low. After a moment, the youngling left, the door swinging shut behind her, leaving her alone in the room once more.

"You know, if you only waited a second longer, I would have stopped him." A very familiar voice comments from behind her. Spinning around, she is met with the sight of Michael bending over to pick up the human weapon that she had thrown onto the floor.

Shress stands there stunned for a moment before she slowly makes her way over to her suitor, who secures the sidearm and meets her halfway. With her in her armor and him only wearing normal human clothing she is significantly taller than him, yet the moment they are close enough, they throw their arms around each other in a deep embrace.

His hand finds the small gap in her armor between her helmet and her combat harness and begins to massage her neck while she nuzzles him affectionately. A moment passes before she feels her throat thrum in happiness once more at being reunited with the one she has grown to care for.

They remain like that for a while, simply enjoying the contact before they break away, trading the hug for simply holding each other's hands.

"I could not let him harm a youngling Michael." She defends, her tone light as she runs a clawed hand through his hair.

"I know Shress… I know." He sighs in contentment, letting her continue her motions for a moment before he begins to speak again. "After the interrogation, I was supposed to take you out of here for a supervised walk around the station, but I believe I need to follow those two." He gestures with his head to the door. "I'm sure they went straight to Lord Hood with this…"

Shress feels her smile fade a bit with those words. She knows she let her temper get the better of her, but she refuses to regret what she did. She squeezes her suitors hand, hoping for some reassurance which she receives when his hand squeezes hers. "Michael I-"

"I'm sorry Shress." Her suitor says sadly, cutting off her own apology. "I didn't want you to be stuck in here. I'm doing my best to get you out."

"I know Michael. I'm sorry I made it harder for you." She says, a lighter tone in her voice, realizing that her handling of the earlier situation couldn't have helped her image.

After a moment of simply standing there, they break away from each other. They both know that they must part ways now, but neither wants to.

Michael turns and reluctantly makes his way to the door. Every step he takes making her insides squirm a bit. As he reaches the halfway point, she quietly says, "Michael."

He stops halfway to the exit to turn and look at her. "Yes?"

Shress doesn't answer as she takes off her helmet, glancing down to the glowing crimson helmet in her hands before looking back up to the Spartan. For a moment in time they simply looked at each other, as if held away by some hidden force. Suddenly, on some unknown trigger, the both of them close the distance once more and smash their lips together.

Unlike any of the other kisses they have shared, this one was filled with desperation. Shress knows they have only been kept apart for a short time, and yet to her it has felt like years. Oh how she has missed this feeling. Her hands begin to wander down his back as she feels her insides warm, happy to have her suitor close to her once more even if it was only for a short time.

They break apart from the kiss, breathing heavy as they look into each other's eyes, smiling like fools as they savor every moment they can.

'I wish it could always be like this.' She thought to herself as she swings her arms over his shoulders and places her forehead on his. 'I would go through all of the hardships in my life again just for another moment like this.'

"Awww… You two make a cute couple."

At the sound of the voice the two lovers quickly turn to the door, the food slot open as the top of Jaka's head peers through from the other side. Shress feels her suitor's muscles tense under her arms as his face returns to his unemotional facade. However, since she is so close to him, their arms still caught in an embrace, she can see his rapidly reddening face as his embarrassment makes itself known. Smiling brightly, she gives him a loving lick on the cheek, the deepening of his flush only amusing her more.

*Six POV*

After his moment with Shress, he makes his way out of the room. The door slides shut behind him and he turns to see Lin standing there with a wide knowing smile on his face, his hands forming two thumbs up.

Ignoring the over-excited Lance Corporal and taking a look around the hallway he sees that Olympia was standingat the far end, by the elevator doors, glancing out one of the windows overlooking Earth. She seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet as she stood there rubbing her wrist. Other than her however, he can't see anyone else in the immediate area besides Lin.

Turning to the Lance Corporal, he asks. "Where did the other two go?"

He seems to deflate a bit as he points down the hallway toward the exit. "They ran off that way. I think Shress scared them pretty good. I've never seen someone so big run so quickly…" Lin takes a moment to let out a laugh before he continues. "The spook mentioned that they were going to Lord Hood's office."

Six nods once before he makes his way over to the civilian, walking up beside her as he waits for her to center herself.

"What will happen to her?" Olympia's voice is soft as her concern for the Sangheili shows through.

"Nothing, if I have anything to say about it." He says, his voice more confident then his thoughts.

Ever since the moment she moved to defend Olympia, Six could only sit there with one thought going through his head. Hood's parting words two days ago.

'If she even lightly scratches that civilian, or one of my men, I will hold you personally accountable, clear?'

Now here he is, Shress having assaulted a marine in defense of a civilian. He will try his best to defend her actions, but he knows it will be an uphill battle.

"She was only trying to help me." Somehow her voice loses all of its previous uncertainty as she turns and looks up to the Spartan. "I need to help her. Please sir, can you take me to whoever those two went to talk to? She can't speak for herself in that cell, but I can!" Her face transforms itself into an excellent imitation of a kicked puppy, her eyes beginning to water over while she looks up to him pleadingly.

Six thinks for a moment, knowing full well that a Spartan bringing a civilian minor to the office of the most powerful man alive isn't exactly something he was originally planning to do. Yet the more he thinks about it, the more the idea appeals to him.

'Hell, I've already broken so many laws, why not this? She would defend Shress far better than I could as she has no prior connection.'

"Okay."

With the Spartan's calm word said, Olympia grabs the super soldier's arm and begins tugging him toward the exit. "Come on then! We got no time to lose!" Only to realize that the thing she thought was a human acted like an unmovable brick wall. She turns back to him, confusion clear on her face.

Fixing the teenager with a firm gaze, he waits until he has her full attention before he begins to speak. "First, you need to understand that they are going to talk to Fleet Admiral Hood. You will be respectful and remain quiet unless spoken to. Understood?"

The teen's face turns from its confused smile to a determined frown. Straightening her back she looks back to him with steel in her eyes. "Yes, sir."

Six studies her for a moment, making sure that she knows he is being deadly serious before turning and making his way to the exit, his unconventional ally following quietly behind him.

\--AN-- Please let us know how you guys like the new content. Please favourite, follow and review.


	25. Repercussions

Shress POV*

It has only been a few units since Michael had left her room, and yet every moment without him left her feeling worse and worse.

Jaka has tried a few times to talk to her, but she simply isn't in the mood to start a conversation with the human. She hopes she wasn't too rude when she had told him she wished to be left alone for the time being.

When Michael was here, her insides were burning in a warmth she has never felt before. She remembers all of her former suitors, and how none of them had gained a reaction like this from her. Somehow every time she sees the human male her opinion of him seems to change, and always she wished to become closer and closer to him with each passing day.

She has long since realized that she has feelings for this male, and yet the word feelings seems to be too weak of a word now. She wishes more and more to just be in his presence now. His small visit with her fanning the flames of an attraction that was simmering within her. His touch caused her skin to tingle in pleasure even with him gone. His kiss…

She shakes her head, causing her thoughts to grind to a halt. She knows that Michael has duties to return to and can't spend all of his time in this cell with her, and pining over him like some lovesick weakling was beginning to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

Finding nothing else to do yet again in the bare room, the dissatisfied Sangheili makes her way to the small bed. She feels tired but knows that sleep wouldn't come easily. Easing herself down onto the uncomfortably firm mattress, she lets her mind wander once more.

She thinks about her people, out there fighting in an unjust cause, killing innocent people at the word of the prophets. If they only knew the truth, the dishonor of being taken for fools would be unbearable.

'If only there was some way to make them see, make them realize that we are being manipulated.'

The thought is maddening. How many others were labeled as heretical and killed unjustly? Was she the only one to see the truth, or were there others?

Now that she can think clearly about it, all the years of listening to the Prophets teachings and sermons and taking their word as truth spoken directly from the gods has blinded her to who was actually speaking. She has now seen the prophet's true nature first hand and the thought of their manipulations disgusts her.

She knows the gods exist. She has seen their structures and artifacts, and knows that her people have been worshiping the Forerunners long since before their contact with the San Shyuum, so how are they able to get away with such atrocities if it wasn't the will of the gods?

'How do I know what to do from here? If I pray, would anyone even be listening?'

She falls farther into her depressed thoughts, wondering if anything she had ever done was all for nothing when something catches her attention.

Through the silence around her, she could hear a quiet repetitive noise coming from outside of her cell. Glancing toward the door, she can see that the food slot was open once again. Listening closely, she can hear the soft sound of tapping of a finger on one of the human's small devices. She can easily tell that it was Jaka once again focusing on whatever task he is carrying out on his datapad. She hasn't asked him what he is doing on the small device day after day, but he is always concentrating on the task before him.

Remembering her small talks with Michael on the prowler, she can remember him speak of his own people's many cultures and religions.

'Perhaps I can gain some insight into my own faith from an outsider, rather than a devout follower.'

Standing up and making her way to the door, she looks through it to see Jaka reading yet another screen of text in front of him. He was leaning against the wall next to the door to her room. From this angle she can easily see what he is reading, but could not make sense of it. The size of the font that the human is concentrating on are far too small for her to read even if she was completely fluent in the human's strange alphabet. Wondering exactly why the young human is so interested in the device, she decides to speak up.

"What are you reading?"

"AAH!"

Jaka jumps, clearly startled by the interruption. The device clatters loudly to the floor as the human flails his arms wildly into the air, struggling for balance. Searching the immediate area frantically, he finally turns to look into the slot he kept open. He seems to realize what happened after a moment, his face becoming a bright shade of red.

Stifling a laugh, Shress puts one of her hands in front of her maw to attempt not to offend the human before her, but despite her efforts, she could not help the small guffaw she let out before she reigned herself in.

Attempting to save face, Jaka careful bends down to pick up his fallen device, letting out a groan of pain as he does so. Checking it over for any damage, he finds none and places it in between his chest and his arm before looking sharply toward the Sangheili.

"A little warning next time please?"

Shress laughing stopped as feelings of guilt well up within her. She forgot the human was injured and the pained noise he'd inadvertantly made reminded her of that.

"I'm sorry Jaka. I didn't mean to startle you."

The human relaxes a bit and lets out a heavy sigh. "It's alright Shress, I was a little too focused on my studies anyway. If my CO came down here and saw me like that on watch I would have been in far more trouble…"

Worried about her human friend, she tilts her head a bit confused. "If you would get in trouble with your commander for reading, why are you doing it?"

Jaka lets his arms fall back down to his sides. "Well, my job before you showed up was to keep watch down this hallway. There was no one here before you, so it was pretty boring…" He gestures to the empty brig around him before he continues, "And since you are the only one here, I don't think there is going to be a lot of trouble. Heck, even if you did want to kick up a fuss, I don't think there would be very much I could do. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even stand a chance against you." At that he lets out a laugh, causing Shress to laugh with the human.

While it is certainly true she would win in a fight against the human, she would never want to fight the man. She has grown to enjoy his company and would even go so far as to call him a friend.

The two of them continue their laughter for a moment before she expands on her previous question. "What were you reading?"

Jaka looks surprised by the question, before he leans against the wall again, focusing his full attention on Shress. "Well, since I won't be able to fight in the war anymore, I thought I would take some time to try and get a bachelor's degree."

Tilting her head, she asks. "What's that?" The new words confuse her a bit as she waits for the human's answer.

Jaka blinks for a moment before he begins to explain. "It's a form of higher education. If I can't fight with my body, I thought I might as well spend the time getting smarter. I'm actually studying theology…" At this the human falls silent and begins to eye Shress cautiously, as if evaluating her reaction.

Shress doesn't know how to respond to that. This human is studying the very topic she wished to ask him about, but now that she is here, she doesn't know what to ask.

'How can this human understand? He doesn't know anything about the religion of my people… and now that I think about it, I know nothing about his beliefs either.'

Her face contorts into a grimace as she realizes that she wanted to talk to a human to try and help her through her crisis of faith. Why would he even want to though? The beliefs of her people is the reason was why they obeyed why when the prophets had ordered the destruction of his people.

Jaka looks away from her and back down to his device, all traces of his smile gone as he absentmindedly runs a finger over the glass. "I'm sorry if I have offended you Shress. I know your people aren't exactly fond of us humans… I apologize if my religion bothers you."

Shress is surprised to hear the remorse and uncertainty in the young human's voice. She is confused as to why he is apologizing to her instead of angry or saddened at the destruction and death caused by her people. The human himself had been injured by this dishonorable war, and yet he still is asking for her forgiveness? Surely it should be her apologizing to him and not the other way around?

"No Jaka, I'm sorry. In the time I have spent among you humans, I have come to realize that your people are not what the prophets have told us." She bows her head low, truly hoping the human could hear her own shame and regret as she spoke. "You are injured because of the actions that I have taken. I was the commander of the ground forces on Reach during the battle between our people. You were injured on my orders and the pain you are going through is my fault, and my fault alone. You should not be apologizing to me."

The human snaps his gaze to her, his eyes growing wide and mouth falling open at the revelation.

Unable to maintain her eye contact as her guilt forces her to look away, she continues. "All my life I have been taught to fight. It is all I know how to do, and when I was allowed to join the war, I thought I was simply a holy warrior whose duty it was to annihilate the race of heretical monsters. The Prophets told us all that your destruction was the will of the gods…"

Jaka stands there quietly, looking through the slot in the door. His expression becomes unreadable as he simply takes the information in.

"I have slaughtered your people and burned your worlds Jaka, all because I was too blind to see what I was doing all that time. So no Jaka, do not apologize to me, because I do not deserve your forgiveness."

Unable to continue due to her rising guilt, Shress attempts to flee the conversation as she walks farther into her cell and lays down on her small bed.

Sadly the gesture does not mean much as she can easily still feel the human's eyes on her through the slot in the door. Silence filling the space between the two of them as Shress curls up on her small bedding, shame and regret voiding her mind.

'Now I am even less certain of my beliefs then I was before!' She thinks to herself as her depression begins to consume her once more.

"I forgive you."

Shress slowly turns from her spot to look to the opening in the door and freezes. She can't help herself as she stares at the young human. She almost can't comprehend what he just said, and yet Jaka appears more determined than she has ever seen him.

Almost as if something has taken control of her body, she hears herself ask, "Why?"

Without hesitation, Jaka responds. "I have been talking to you for a while now, and in that time nothing you have said or done has told me you are evil. I know that if you knew the truth, you would never have hurt me. I forgive you Shress, because I know it is the right thing to do."

Stunned by his words, she can only lie there as her brain tries to comprehend what the young human has just said.

'The right thing to do? How could he be so sure?'

Before she can organize her troubled thoughts, the human continues. "I don't know anything about your religion or beliefs, Shress, but I can tell you a story from mine." He looks down to his small device and begins typing on it, before he begins to speak again. "It is called The Good Samaritan."

Shress gets up from her position, and cautiously makes her way over to the door. 'Perhaps I can gain a bit of insight from this story.'

"The story is about a traveller in ancient times, who was robbed and left without even his clothes. He was beaten and left for dead on a well traveled road. First a priest from his own religion travels past him, moving onto the opposite side of the road and continuing on. A while later a Levite-"

"What's a Levite?" Shress interrupts, unable to stop herself from asking.

Jaka smiles, as he calmly elaborates, "Someone from the same society as the man who was robbed."

Shress nods as she gestures for the human to continue.

Jaka glances back down to the screen, skimming over the text on it for a unit before he continues. "The Levite also passed by, moving onto the opposite side of the road as he did, leaving him there.

"But how are either of them an inspiration for your forgivness?"

Jaka's smile grew at Shress's question but he continued to tell the tale.

" Eventually a Samaritan, someone from a society that was at war with his own happens upon the traveller. The two should have despised each other, but the Samaritan helps the injured man, healing him and bringing him safely to the next village on his own donkey as he walked alongside." Seeing her confused look he elaborated. " An animal used for carrying loads and traveling, they spent the night at the inn with the samaritan carring for him and before the samaritan left he gave the innkeeper money and told him to look after the injured man, and promised to reimburse him for any additional expense."

Shress is confused by the story. Her people would never do such a thing, and the concept of sparing an enemy, healing them, and helping the wounded to safety was just so… so…

'Alien.'

"People take a lot of different morals from this story, but I personally like to think it is about forgiveness. The two cultures hated each other, and yet the Samaritan spared the man and helped him instead, with no expection of a reward." Jaka gives Shress another one of his bright smiles as he puts his datapad away once again. "Even if what happened to me back on Reach was because of you, I forgive you because I have learned you are a good and kind person. I've realized at least that much just from talking to you. I know you would have never done something like that if you could have stopped it."

Shress just stares at the wounded youngling in front of her in disbelief. He will undoubtedly be hindered by his injuries for the rest of his life, and when the ability to confront the one responsible for his pain, he simply forgives her?

She begins to see the young human before her in a new light as she begins to understand that he has a strength within him that is more than just physical. His kindness allows him to do things she does not believe that she could do have ever done had their situations been reversed.

Feeling an overwhelming desire to thank the human, she begins to speak, her tone soft and filled with emotion. "Thank you Jaka. I don't know if I deserve it, but I appreciate your kindness nonetheless."

His smile brightens a bit at those words. "Anytime Shress. That's what friends are for eh?"

She smiles in return, happy to see he thought of her as a friend, her guilt vanishing as the two of them fall into a comfortable silence.

"I always thought the moral of that particular story was to grant mercy, even when it is inconvenient to do so." A deep voice sounds out from behind Jaka, causing the young human to stiffen as he slowly turns around, allowing Shress to see who it was.

Standing behind Jaka were a small group of humans, none of which Shress can recognize. There are five in total, four of which were wearing black armor with helmets that prevent her from seeing their faces. The armor looks extremely similar to the higher skilled humans that had dropped from the sky in pods and attacked the spire when she was on Reach.

The fifth human however appears old, yet his voice is stern and his blue eyes are as hard as steel. He is wearing crisp white clothing with golden decorative ribbons and ropes scattered along his shoulders and chest. Shress easily notices that he holds himself differently then the others, and even from the small glance from inside her cell she can tell he has an air of authority around him, one that all the humans around him respect without question.

"L-Lord Hood!" Jaka stutters out before tensing and snapping a salute as fast as he possibly could.

Shress heard the young human take in a small intake of breath as he strains his injuries, but before she can say anything Hood speaks up.

"At ease Lance Corporal." Jaka relaxes a bit, rubbing his lower back. "You have been talking to our… guest have you?"

"Yes, sir." Jaka's voice is similar to a youngling caught doing something they should not have been doing.

'Which I suppose he is.'

The aged male takes a quick glance toward the open hatch, seeing Shress on the other side before flicking his eyes back to her friend. "Mercy… The act of showing compassion towards an enemy or someone who is within your power. That was what I always took away from that particular story." The man sighs as he adjusts the small piece of clothing on his head before continuing. "It is a moral that most people never learn… I know I didn't for the longest time. Most people find the easier path is to just pass the man by and leave him to his fate rather than to stop and take the time to help him."

Jaka shifts a bit uncomfortably before the man, but he remains quiet.

"I will need you to report to my office when your post is done Lance Corporal. As I have a few questions I would like to ask you." Hood's deep voice resounds through the hallway around them.

"Yes, sir." Jaka says, shoulders still drooping.

Hood reaches over and places a hand gently on the marine's shoulder. "Don't worry son, you aren't in trouble. Now, if you would open the cell, I have a few questions for our guest."

Six POV*

Six and Olympia stepped through one of the many entryways that lead to the galley of Cairo Station. They have been told to wait as Lord Hood was not in his office. The newly placed secretary outside of the Fleet Admital's office was polite, but the news she gave them was still frustrating. Rumors have already spread around the station about the bloodthirsty alien that assaulted a marine in the brig. Glancing over to the overly dramatic marine, it does not take very long for him to realize where they got the idea from.

The moment they step in, they instantly spot two familiar people sitting at a nearby table. The ONI agent at first glance appears to be composed, but Six can easily spot the shaking of his hands and his ragged breath. Standing next to him was the marine, holding an ice bag to the back of his head. A few navy crewmen are standing around the table listening to the marine as he loudly speaks to the people around him.

"That damn thing almost killed me! Do you see this? Damn split lip almost killed me!" The man gestures to an ice pack he is holding to his head.

"Save it for the Admiral, Corporal."

Six was surprised at the level of maturity Olympia is showing as she remains calm and composed. He expected her to start yelling obscenities at the man yet she silently stays behind the Spartan. Six does take note of the fact that she is keeping him between herself and the marine though.

Trying to find a nearby table, he spots an unoccupied one on the far end of the room, yet his mood sours a bit as he realizes that he needs to walk past the table with Agent Cartman and Corporal Baker.

The agent takes notice of their approach, and nods his head. "Lieutenant. We have been told to wait here until Lord Hood tells us to enter. I am glad you have arrived, we need to corroborate our story if we wish to-"

"What's the alien lover doing here? Finally realize that your friend down there is a monster?"

Six feels his blood start to boil once more as the man tests even his patience. If this is what Shress has been putting up with, he is actually rather surprised she didn't seriously hurt the man.

Both of the newcomers calmly walk past the table, casually ignoring the commotion, frustrating the marine. Thankfully he quickly returns his attention to the attentive crowd.

Olympia simply remains quiet as they pass by the small crowd, though the small intake of breath when she becomes the center of attention is easily noticed by the attentive Spartan. The mass of people give the two of them a wide berth, fearful of the supersoldier as he passes by.

The two make their way to the unoccupied table and sit down without food.

"So now we wait?"

Six looks over to the teenager, his face as collected as ever. "Yes, ma'am. Lord Hood's secretary said he is still on station and that he would be notified that we wish to speak to him."

Olympia lets out a soft hum as she looks back over to the group of navy men. "At least they didn't get in either."

Six simply nods in response, as he listens to the chatter in the galley around him. Most of the navy and marines were quietly enjoying their food, however Six overhears two marines at a table next to him that are talking quietly about the 'prisoner.'

"When do you think Hood is going to get rid of the split lip?"

"Can't be soon enough man."

"Having one of those things so close to Earth… I don't know…"

"I hope they just throw it out an airlock soon."

Six balls his hand into a fist underneath the table. He is beyond furious at the conversation, but he knows there is nothing he can do about it. Anything he says could get him into more trouble, and his top priority right now should be to convince Lord Hood.

The Spartan tenses up as he feels someone nudge his shoulder with a finger. Looking over he can see Olympia who is sitting right next to him.

"Hey, you alright? You got all broody all the sudden."

Taking a breath in, he relaxes his muscles as he responds. "I'm fine ma'am."

The teenager studies him for a few seconds before she lets out a snort. "You don't have to call me ma'am all the time you know… My name is Olympia."

Six remains silent, unsure of how to continue the conversation. The only ones he has ever been informal around were other Spartans, and Shress.

"-Then the elite just rushed me! Grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the wall."

"Damn, I knew keeping one of those things around was a bad idea."

"Yeah man, I hope they get rid of it soon."

Gritting his teeth, Six just remains seated. He has never felt so protective over someone in his life, but the way these marines are talking got under his skin. It seems that the more they talk about her, the angrier he gets.

'Shress is not even able to defend her actions, so the only story the station is getting is his.'

Olympia interrupts his darkening thoughts with a question, "So how did you become friends with Shress?"

Looking down to the teenager, he raises an eyebrow. "Why do you think we know each other?"

She crosses her arms, looking offended. "Oh please. Everyone on this big space station either calls you 'Six' or 'The Spartan.'" She emphasizes the words with air quotations. "I may be young but I'm observant. She called you Michael, so that must be your name. Considering how that very much isn't a Sangheili name, and no one else seems to know it, I'm assuming you told her."

Surprised by the deduction, Six raises an eyebrow at the teen who simply shrugs in return before fixing him with an expectant look.

Six is left unsure as to what exactly he wants to share with the teenager. He knows for a fact that if he told Olympia his feelings about Shress, the entire galley would instantly find out as well. He has seen her loud outbursts already, and does not want to be the center of one.

Looking around, he finds the galley in a similar state to what it was before. Military personnel scattered around with some of them having light conversations with each other. A few of them glanced in his direction, but he could easily see the thinly concealed fear in their looks. As best as he could tell, no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Looking back to Olympia, he makes the decision to begin talking even though he is unsure of exactly what to say. "I met her on my last combat tour on Reach."

The teenager perks up, her posture straightening as she listens intently.

Six, still hesitant over holding the conversation with Olympia, tries to shorten the story as much as he could. "We were enemies at first, but eventually we started to talk… I don't really know what happened but we became friends after a while, but it all changed with the Covenant invasion started."

His thoughts turned to the mountain on Reach where the two of them would simply sit and talk to each other. The moments they shared simply getting to know each other seem as if they happened a lifetime ago, a peaceful moment in time before the storm of their reality came crashing down upon them.

Images of his team flash before his eyes. The slipspace tear caused by Jorge manually detonating a bomb. Kat's lifeless body falling onto him, smoking hole in her helmet. Carter's sacrifice as he crashes his pelican into a scarab. Emile's pained gasps over the radio as he falls out of sight, his kukri knife buried in an elite's neck.

"Hey big guy, you okay?"

Six opens his eyes to see Olympia staring at him with concern, hand on his shoulder. Reaching up, he gently grabs her wrist and pulls it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering some friends."

She nods as she places her hands on the table. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to. I can tell it's painful for you."

Six remains silent, looking over to the young woman next to him, her caring tone calming his nerves down. He recognizes her caring tone and curious demeanor almost immediately and recognizes why Shress took an instant liking to her. Once he gets over the fact that one was an alien warrior and the other was a human teenage prodigy, he can notice the eerie similarities.

Six gives her a rare smile. "It's okay Olympia, I'm fine now. Thank you."

The smile that makes its way onto her face is near blinding.

Six, deciding to tell the rest of his story before she gets the bright idea to hug him, continues. "Eventually I was left stranded with no way off of Reach. The Covenant sent a massive strike force after me, and I couldn't hold them all off. Shress saved my life, killing her former allies in the process…" Six still worries about the consequences of what Shress did that day. The way she described what would happen to those she was close to hurts him still. "She said that the Covenant would slaughter her entire family, and shame her home because of what she did."

He turns behind him to look at the small grouping around the marine and ONI agent, listening in on their conversation for only a moment. "-and then it got up and slammed me against the wall. I eventually fought it off to the point where it had to drop me. I was lucky-"

Suppressing the tempting urge to get up and throttle the blatent liar, he turns back to Olympia. "Shress gave up everything she ever knew to save me that day. She lost her family and home simply because she chose to save me. She has been a better friend to me then anyone else ever has."

The two odd companions sit silently for a moment, Olympia taking the words in as she stares down at her hands.

"To the Sangheili, family and honor are everything. Giving all of that up to save one person…" The teenager's voice just barely above a whisper, the sounds around them nearly drowning the words out. She looks up to him, craning her neck, even seated, he is nearly two heads taller then her. "If she made that decision to save you knowing that she would lose everything, then you mean the world to her."

A familiar warm feeling blooms within his chest at her words. He knows they have grown much closer over time, but simply having someone else confirm it causes him to feel lightheaded. "Yeah… I know."

The silence stretches on between them, neither knowing what else to say as they wait on the cold metal benches inside the galley.

"Mark my words people, those damn aliens are going to get what's coming to them! If they think they can get their hands on Earth, they are dead wrong!"

"Ooh-rah!"

Six looks over to the crowd, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his gut as he sees the crowd riled up. He knows why they are like this, and he can't particularly blame them. This war has taken its toll on everyone and to expect them to embrace a Sangheili with open arms would be stupid and naïve.

"Idiots. Can't they see passed the war?"

Six looks over to Olympia, seeing her looking angrily to the crowd of marines. The emotion he sees in her eyes somewhat surprises him but it only takes a moment for him to figure out why.

She hasn't lost anyone in this war like everyone else. The way she has been talking about how she helps her mother with her work, her studies of Sangheili culture, and how she is doing extremely well in school really drive home to Six that he is talking to someone that has no idea what war really is.

Six decides to speak up, deciding to try and help the teenager understand. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge them if I were you."

Olympia turns to look at him as a frown forms on her face, a small amount of betrayal in her eyes. "But… but you're helping to defend Shress too! Why would you side with them?"

"Shress is different from the rest of the Covenant. You and I can see that, but they," he tilts his head, gesturing to the crowd. "-don't. All of us have seen what the Covenant does at this point, but you as a civilian haven't. Until you have seen the effects of the war first hand, you shouldn't be so quick to judge those who have."

Olympia remains quiet, looking back toward the crowd which has mostly dispersed, heading back to whatever table that they were sitting at. Her eyes lingering on the marine who was still holding an ice pack to his head.

Shress POV*

She has been sitting here for a unit or so now, nervous about the situation she has found herself in. Seated directly in front of her is the Fleet Admiral known as Lord Hood, the leader of humanity. From the few moments she has been in his presence, she can tell that the man was not one to be trifled with. Even through his smaller stature compared to hers and his aging features, she can sense the aura of authority the man gives off simply from the confidence in both his voice and his posture. He is currently using one of the human handheld computers as the silence between them stretches on.

Allowing herself to look away from the aged human before her for just a moment, she quickly looks around her.

Scattered in the corners of the room around her are four of the human warriors in black. The polarized glass covering their face prevents her from seeing their eyes, unnerving her just a bit. They remain silent and stand vigilant in the room, remaining completely still showing her they are well trained and disciplined. They keep a tight grip on their weapons and she notices their helmets never turn fully away from her. She knows there is a human under the glass but the inability to see their face or eyes disturbs her.

The aged human looks her over for a moment before he sighs loudly and sets his device onto the table, gaining her attention once more. A heavy silence continues to fill the space between the two as they examine one another. The awkward air between the two stretches on for a moment longer before he begins to speak. "I have never had to address a Sangheili civilly before, so I apologize in advance if there are any miscommunications."

Bowing her head in recognition and respect, she responds. "My name is Shress La'Vdam. From how the others have spoken of you, you must be a warrior of great renown."

The human raises one of his eyebrows, a gesture that still confuses her, before he continues. "Yes… well, I have come to ask you a few questions."

At this, Shress almost planted her face into the table.'More questions? Why must they ask so many?'

Unaware of her internal suffering, Lord Hood continues. "I would have asked my questions sooner, but it has only recently come to light that you can understand our language." With that said, he sends her a pointed look.

Unashamed of her previous actions, Shress remains still, not allowing the human to guilt her.

After a moment the small confrontation, if it could even be called that, ends and the human continues. "There are a few things that I would like to clarify about both you and the Covenant as a whole."

Tilting her head, wondering what this human would want to know. "What would you like to know?"

"The first and most obvious on the list, is this. Why are you attacking us? The real reason." The human leans forward in the chair, meeting her gaze with his steely blue eyes. "Every time we capture and interrogate any member of the Covenant, they have been extremely hostile to us… Even though we have captured hundreds during this war, they always seem to say the same thing, and we have never been able to figure out exactly what it means or why."

Shress's head tilts further, confused. How could a hundred Covenant soldiers say the same thing? She began to think, running through what she would have done had she been captured and interrogated before she met Michael.

'I would have resisted, attempting to escape by any means necessary. I wouldn't have betrayed the path for heretics that are marked for extinction. The prophets always said that their destruction was the will of the gods… but if the Prophets are liars, then why are we actually fighting?'

"I don't know… The Prophets always said that humanity's destruction was-"

"The will of the gods, and you are their instrument." The Fleet Admiral leans back in his seat, causing the metal legs of the chair to scrape against the floor. "We have heard that one already. What does it mean? Why do your gods want us dead?"

'Why? Because the high Prophets said… No the Prophets are liars… Maybe a holy Oracle has said… Surely somewhere in the written scripture…'

Shress opens her mandibles in an attempt to answer him, but no noise comes out. Every answer she thinks of for this is unusable. She has no other explanation other than the Prophet's words… Words spoken by liars. Eventually composing herself, she tries to explain her silence, but only ends up sounding more foolish.

"I don't know."

"Noble Six seems to have a lot of faith in you, you know." Hood's voice raises a bit, but does not sound hostile a testemant his experience and authority. "He has defended you repeatedly against both myself and other superior officers, however right now all I can see is a high ranking member of a genocidal race who has been uncooperative, unwilling to share information, and has assaulted one of my men."

Shress's mandibles widen in surprise to the outburst. The calm older human she had seen was now gone, and in his place is a hardened leader who is leading his people through far greater hardship then she can even imagine.

"If you really have defected, then you are going to have to do a hell of a lot better then 'I don't know' or I won't lose a single minute of sleep by giving full custody of you over to Parongosky, and she won't be nearly as kind as I am."

Growing more nervous by the moment from the human's outburst, she continues to wrack her brain for an answer, any answer, but she couldn't think of a single one that doesn't involve the Prophets. "I… I don't know."

Silence fills the small room for only a moment before the human's eyes turn almost sad, as he shakes his head slightly. "I really did hope Six was right about you, but it turns out this is a waste of time." Lord Hood sighs, before grabbing his device on the table and stands up, turning to the door. The human warriors move from their spots around the room as they follow their leader.

"The Prophets always preach about how humanity is an affront to the gods…" She begins to explain, halting the human's steps and causing him to turn around. "About how you defile their creations and how you need to be cleansed… Following the Prophets is all my people have ever known for millennia. Our entire civilization is built on the alliance between Sangheili and San 'Shyuum. Everything we have ever built and held sacred has been based around that age-old alliance…"

Shress's hands ball into fists as she realizes exactly why she couldn't think of a reason why the Covenant is fighting. "There is no reason for the war other than what the Prophets have told us, but I have learned the Prophets are liars… I see now that they have been using my people's honor and religion to manipulate us." She looks down to her hands, shame building within her. "It is no excuse, I know, and I don't expect your forgiveness. The atrocities I myself have committed will be a nightmare I can never erase, but I want to try to regain my honor… At the very least I want to try."

Lord Hood stood near the doorway for a few moments, as if debating with himself before he shakes his head and makes his way back to the table, sitting down heavily.

The human warriors retake their positions without a word, seeming to not react to her words.

"Alright then, but you should know that I am the one that decides what happens to you. Not Six, not ONI, me." The human leans forward, deadly serious. "From now on I expect you to be fully cooperative with anyone I send down here. No more games and no more violence… Which brings me to question two. Why did you attack one of my marines?"

Shress's mandibles twitch in irritation, as if hearing the mention of the infuriating human would somehow bring him into the room. The explanation was easy enough though. She simply answered, "He was harming an innocent youngling, one that I was quite enjoying the company of. I was simply defending her."

Lord Hood took the information in for a moment before he nodded, keeping his expression neutral and not reacting any farther to her answer. He brings his attention to the datapad he has in his hands, pressing a few buttons before setting it back down onto the table.

"I don't have a lot of time to myself nowadays, but I did take some off to follow how the interrogation went. Thankfully I know that neither Ms. Vale, or Corporal Baker were seriously hurt…" At this, he looks back over to Shress. "I expected Noble Six to tell you this, but it appears as if he wasn't able to get around to it, so I won't hold this one offense against you. However from now on you will not harm anyone on this station. If you do, the consequences will be severe. Am I clear?"

Knowing that the human in front of her is the leader of his people, and translates to the Supreme Commander of the human forces, she knows that threat is not an idle one. She bows her head low in respect, and responds. "Understood."

"Good. Now, last question. Did you or did you not fix and improve the UNSC Silence's slipspace drive?"

Shress nods, assuming that was the prowler that she arrived on.

"If you were given another drive similar to the previous one you worked on, would you be able to do it again?"

It didn't take her very long to think the question over before she answered. "I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult. Your technology is rather primitive compared to what I am used to, so it shouldn't be too hard."

The Admiral fixes her with a blank look, raising an eyebrow for a moment before he focuses on his datapad once again. "In a few weeks time I will have another prowler ready for you to work on. While you are… improving the drive, there will be several spectators and cameras to record exactly what you do, along with some of humanity's finest." He gestures to the humans warriors around him. "Needless to say the earlier warning will be in full effect. Until the drive is ready and tensions on station have calmed down, which may be a few weeks, I am suspending any further visits to your cell. The only ones who will be able to enter are people I allow to enter. Clear?"

Feeling a bit relieved by that, she nods once again.

"Good." The Admiral stands up from his chair and makes his way to the exit, stopping just short of it once more. Hesitating in the open entryway, he turns back around. The human examines her closely, his bright sky blue eyes seeming to peer into her soul from the intensity of his gaze before he begins to speak once more. "You said the Prophets who lead your people are liars… How sure are you about that?"

Not even hesitating for a moment, Shress straightens her posture before responding. "There is no doubt in my mind anymore. My people are being manipulated by liars."

"Interesting." The human said, taking in a deep breath before saying. "Mercy is an interesting ideal is it not?"

Before she could puzzle out why the human would ask her that, she sees Lord Hood turn and walk out of the cell, the human warriors making their way out behind their leader.

The sound of the door sliding shut and the lock engaging fills the room, before she was left with only her thoughts.

Six POV*

"Officer on deck!"

The entire room stands up as the voice cuts through the chatter. The entire room snapping to attention in a wave, the sound of screeching chairs replacing the sound of conversation which then fades to complete silence.

Six idly notes from his position that his young charge is still sitting, fork still in hand as she glances around the room.

Lord Hood's voice cuts through the silence.

"Lieutenant B-312, Corporal Baker, Agent Cartman, and Ms. Vale. Please follow me. The rest of you, as you were."

The galley returns to their seats, albeit with significantly less conversation than before.

Six can feel the entire room's eyes on him as he moves to Lord Hood. He was easily the most noticeable out of the four that were called up, and the attention was unnerving.

Making sure his small charge was following close behind, the small group made it to the entryway, only to be greeted by the sight of Lord Hood and two armed ODSTs waiting.

The moment they are all assembled, the aged admiral turns on his heels and begins striding down toward his office, the small group following him.

Thankfully the galley was relatively close to the admiral's office, and after a few turns they arrived.

The door to Lord Hood's office opened as he approached, the admiral not even breaking stride as he made his way into the room before turning around.

Six idly notes that the two ODST escorts took position on either side of the door once the admiral entered.

"Ms. Vale, please come with me. The rest of you wait here until I call for you."

Oddly enough to the spartan, Olympia hesitated at the request before nervously looking up to the supersoldier as if asking for approval. Six simply nodded back, unsure as to why her nerves were suddenly acting up.

"Sir, with all due respect we need to-"

"I have already wasted enough of my time trying to fix this mess, agent Cartman. As of right now I am fully involved in this project, and I am going to make my expectations very, very clear from now on. You will wait out here until I call for you. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Ms. Vale?"

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the office and the door slid shut behind her.

Six turns and makes his way to the right side of the door, standing at attention as he waits to be called.

On the opposite side of the door, he spots the marine, Corporal Baker, taking a relaxed pose leaning against the wall. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees agent Cartman pacing back and forth, a stern expression on his heavy face.

After a moment of silence, Baker decides to break it. Pulling his head from the wall, he glances towards the distressed agent. "Hey, chill out with the pacing already. What are you worried about anyway?"

Snapping around, the agent's face glares at the nonchalant marine. "That alien knew what we were saying the whole time! The entire time!" He emphasized his point by gesturing with his hand down the hall toward the brig. "Did you not hear it threaten you? In perfect English?!"

The marine pushes himself off the bulkhead, and points to a small ripped portion of his BDUs. "Trust me, I got a much closer seat than you did, but there isn't much we can do about it from out here. I'm just a grunt, and your boss's boss's boss is in there." He gestures to the door. "All we gotta do is wait our turn, so chill out."

Another small moment of silence filled the area before Cartman decided to continue his pacing, promptly ignoring the marine's advice.

The marine shakes his head and shrugs before retaking his spot on the wall. "Fine, suit yourself." The marine's eyes follow the agent for a few more paces, before they land on Six.

The spartan simply remains standing at attention, waiting.

The marine appears nervous, hesitating for a moment before he decides to speak up. "So, um… Six, right? You were the one that brought the split lip here…"

"Affirmative."

A small moment of awkward silence ensues before the Corporal continues, "Why? I read what little of the file that he," Tilting his head to the distressed ONI operative, "allowed me to see. You were there when Reach was glassed… Why bring one here?"

Thoughts flashed through the super soldier's mind as he remembers the horrors of war.

Blood splatter on the floor as a human marine dangles from a gruesome position on a wall in Visegrád, half eaten corpses of civilians in the streets of New Alexandria, the orange glow in his visor from a cruiser glassing the far end of a city as he escorts a squad of ODSTs to safety, his team dying one by one around him in a mad rush to save a doomed planet.

No matter how horrible the battle was, one thing stood out among them all though. A bright spot amidst all the darkness that reminds him that not all hope was lost.

Through the carnage of New Alexandria, Shress comforted him with a hug. As Jorge threw him out of the corvette to save him from the bomb, Shress embraced him through the fall to atmosphere. The sound of electrified blades slicing into the flesh of two elites holding him down for an execution, and the resulting fight between Shress and her own people simply because she wished to save him.

"She's different."

The marine grunts a bit before rubbing his hand against the back of his head. "Yeah, well it doesn't seem like it. As far as I can tell, she's just like all the rest."

Fixing the marine with a steady gaze, he simply says, "You're still alive, aren't you?"

Silence followed that statement as the soldier did not know what to say to that. Dropping his hand down to his side, he sighs, before leaning against the bulkhead one more. "I never signed up for this, you know?" Closing his eyes, he balled his fists tightly, the faux leather of his gloves crinkling with the motion. "Guarding spooks, talking to aliens… I just wanted to protect my family."

Remaining silent, Six simply stands there and lets the man talk. Obviously he was simply venting and it wouldn't matter exactly who he was talking to.

"I'm from Kholo, you know. Walked right into the recruiters office in '38, a year before… well… you know."

Unclenching his fist, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wallet. After going through the many small pockets, he pulls out a small photo, though Six couldn't see what was on it from this angle.

"I remember when I got the news, saying it was all gone…" The soldier chuckled darkly before he continued. "They were brutal about it too. Pulled me into a briefing room with two other guys and showed us pictures… The damn aliens drew on the planet like it was a fucking sketchbook. The agent who gave us the news ended up giving us some shitty pep talk about revenge before returning us to our posts."

Placing the photo back into his wallet. He looks over to the still pacing agent, and shakes his head.

"I still haven't fought the Covenant… I have to be the most unlucky marine in existence, because I seem to always be transferred to where the fight isn't." He stands up straight and turns back to Six. "Pictures don't do the real thing justice though. That alien down there is the real deal, I'm convinced of that. It's the enemy, and we are the good guys, I see that as clear as day… So why can't you?"

Six sat there silently for a moment, gathering his thoughts. This man has lost a lot, and the Spartan was sure that anything he said would be met with deaf ears.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Olympia steps out. Six notes the scowl on her face, and hopes that it isn't a bad sign.

Following closely behind her is the Fleet Admiral, who begins speaking. "Staff Sergeant, please escort Ms. Vale to hangar bay A-01. There you will find a pelican waiting to get her back home."

The ODST closest to Six snaps a quick professional salute. "Yes, sir!"

"But I don't want to go back home! Can I stay please?"

Six was then treated to the somewhat comical sight of two special forces operators carefully nudging the grumbling Olympia down the hall, prompting her to drag her feet, sometimes literally in a vain attempt to remain on the station.

"Lieutenant, come have a seat." Lord Hood says before he turns back into the room.

"Yes, sir."

Making his way to the chair yet again, he sits down just as the door slides shut.

Admiral Hood immediately begins pressing buttons on his datapad, before the wall behind him slides open, revealing a large screen. "I don't have a lot of time so we are going to have to make this quick. Some people seem to think I should put off planning the defense of Earth to focus on trivial problems."

Silence reigns in the room as the sound of fingers tapping a glass screen fills the air.

Six isn't exactly sure how to respond to that, so he simply remains quiet.

"I really only have one question for you, Lieutenant." He taps the screen a final time, and an image appears behind him. One that makes his blood freeze in his veins.

'There was a camera in there?!'

Pressing a button on his datapad, the scene began to play, causing the supersoldier to squirm a bit in his seat. In clear view of the camera angle, he sees the intimate moment he shared with Shress before he left the room.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of course there was a camera in there! How could I be so careless?'

Face burning red, he turns his attention back from the large monitor back to Lord Hood who is looking at him, very unamused.

"Explain. Now."

Caught completely off guard, Six remains quiet for a moment, unable to find any words. Clearing his suddenly extremely dry throat, Six opens his mouth to begin, but nothing comes out.

The silence stretches on for a moment before Hood leans back in his chair. And shakes his head, smiling. After all, it isn't very often someone can witness a spartan completely dumbstruck, even a Fleet Admiral.

"Incase it isn't clear Lieutenant," he stressed his rank, making his impatience clear. "Even through the fiasco that is this situation, I still have an impending alien invasion to plan for."

Deciding to just get it over with, the spartan begins to talk, not even sure exactly what he is supposed to say. There isn't a protocol for being caught being affectionate with an alien as far as he knows.

"I… May have understated how close the two of us have become in my written report."

"You think?" Lord Hood practically explodes, surprising the Spartan. "I was watching the interrogation from up here, making sure that my promise to Ms. Vale's mother that she would not be harmed wasn't a terrible mistake… only to see the elite you promised to keep in check assault one of my men before the two of you get frisky once everyone leaves!"

Unable to prevent his face from remaining a deep crimson, he opens his mouth to attempt to defend himself, but the infuriated Admiral continues.

"At the very least, I finally have one of my questions answered, because it is pretty damn obvious what her motive for defection is!" He gestures to the frozen image of the two of them hugging. "I was possibly hoping that this instance of defection could lead us to a means to turn their entire species to at the very least cease hostilities."

Lord Hood presses a button on his datapad, causing the screen to retract back into the wall. Looking up, he fixes Six with a piercing look. "Is there anything else you are not telling me about this situation Lieutenant?"

Six knew there was only one answer he could give, the truth. Anything but absolute compliance at this point was not an option for him anymore.

"No, sir."

Hood leans forward in his chair, causing Six to feel small for the first time since boot camp. "Are you absolutely sure about that answer Spartan?"

"Yes, sir."

Hood remained in place, studying him closely for a few moments before he leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply.

"As of now, I am going to make what happens next very clear for everyone involved, and any deviation from what I set will be met with discharge and imprisonment for those involved. Clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"A few things are going to change, given the situation. Until I say otherwise, you will not be permitted to be alone with the prisoner under any circumstances unless a Fireteam of at least four ODSTs is with you. She will be kept in her cell without visitors permitted unless approved directly by me for three weeks until the rumors about her assaulting a marine die down, after which she will assist Doctor Glassman with the prototype slipspace drive he is working on. If she stays within the boundaries I have set for her and remains cooperative, then I will reevaluate her status as a potential asset."

There was a soft beeping noise that resounded from the Admiral's datapad. Picking up the device, he examines it for a moment before he sets it back down.

"Have I made my expectations clear Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

Fixing the spartan with a final piercing gaze, he waves his hand to the door. "Dismissed."

Standing, Six snaps a salute before quickly making his way out of the office, but before he makes his exit, Hood's voice resounded from behind him.

"Send Corporal Baker in next if you would.

"Yes, sir."

Finally, reaching the hallway, he is met with the sight of agent Cartman, still furiously pacing back and forth nearby.

The sound of naval personnel talking farther down the hallway reached his ears, calming his nerves. His heart was thundering in his chest far faster than any other point in his life, combat included.

Looking around, he spotted Corporal Baker staring at him, though he didn't quite understand why.

"Corporal Baker, Lord Hood will see you now."

He can see the marine straighten his posture before he walks into the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Knowing that he somehow made it through that disastrous meeting with his freedom intact, he began to wander aimlessly around the station. His nerves were far too frayed at this point for anything else. He needed to clear his mind, and he could not do it standing here.

Before he could leave however, the sound of a loud groan caught his attention. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of the ONI agent furiously typing into a chatter, an angry scowl on his face.

Suddenly, Six begins to think of all the positives of what just happened. Shress is still here and not imprisoned in some black site somewhere else. Six was still stationed on Cairo, and will eventually be able to see her again… And most importantly, she still has a chance to prove herself.

Sure, the situation could be better, but all things considered, all they had to do was remain on good behavior for a few weeks, and everything would turn out okay.

'We just need to make it three weeks."

**\/\/\/AUTHORS NOTE\/\/\/**

**Oh. My. God. That chapter did NOT want to be written. Don't get me wrong, it was fun to do, and the first three scenes were actually done about 3 days after chapter 24 was posted, which is kinda funny considering all the guest reviews coming in. We already had his backstory flushed out the moment we began thinking about Cairo, and now everyone suddenly thinks every marine is Chuck Norris in disguise!**

**But that scene with Lord Hood and Six at the end? I must have rewritten it at least 15 times, and that's the whole reason it took so long. I**

**Must have dumped at least 8000 words down the trash just trying to make it. Thankfully I got a bit of inspiration and knocked it out. Sorry for the wait folks.**

**Please read and review, follow and fav.**

**Additional**

**Please take a look at my editor's story that posted. It is on my fav. page. It is called the 'The**

Songbird by PyreElegy.' It is rated T. Do not forget to review, fav. and follow.

Bio: In the 29th age of doubt began thirty eight years ago, and while the discovery of the

Jiralhanae, recently shook the Covenant, not much has changed for Theocracy. However on the

asteroid of T'vao, a young Skirmisher is born and her story will shake the Covenant to its core.

SI OC Skirmisher, starts 25 years before Harvest.

ll=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=ll

Verbu.s: AN will be added at a later date.


	26. Promises Kept

Chapter 26:

Six POV*

Today was the day.

It has been four weeks since he met with Lord Hood, and yet the rumors spreading around the station have not calmed down. Shress was still seen by everyone as 'the monster in the dungeons,' but for the first time in a month, the mood around the station doesn't bother him.

Looking around him, he sees the ODST squad tasked with keeping Shress in line during the upcoming experiment all giving him odd glances. Each of them was armed to the teeth and appeared ready for war as they all stood in the elevator leading down to the station's brig, and it didn't help that Six had the odd feeling they were briefed about the whole situation.

It turns out, this ODST squad had five members, and was transferred from a ship nearby just for this. It seemed to be an odd group, but other than the gunnery sergeant giving him a few odd glances here and there, nothing seemed to be too far out of the ordinary.

Glancing to the door, Six spotted Doctor Glassman standing impatiently at the exit. The doctor appeared to be nervous, though the spartan couldn't exactly fault the man. Six was well aware that most civilians didn't stand much of a chance in a fight against any sangheili, let alone a zealot.

'Not that Shress is any threat to his safety…'

Glancing down to himself, the super soldier double checks his own weapons. He knows there will be no need for them, but at the very least he felt a bit more comfortable having a battle rifle on him.

Hearing the hiss of the door as it slides open, the odd group slowly makes its way down the hallway towards Shress's cell. The silent nature of the ODSTs was a bit comforting, as the group made their way down the passageway.

His heart stabbed in his chest as he saw the bland metal door that led into Shress's room. He hasn't been able to see her at all in the last four weeks but just the thought of seeing her made him feel guilty.

This situation was never something that Six wanted, though he knew it was unavoidable. He could do nothing but hope that her show of good faith would convince Lord Hood to allow her to have a bit more freedom.

As they reached the door, Six watched quietly as one of the ODSTs hid his hands as he typed the code into the keypad. Hearing a muffled thunk as the lock disengages, he then turns to the supersoldier and gestures to the door.

"After you, sir."

It still felt a bit odd to be addressed as an officer, as spartans didn't typically make it past the enlisted ranks, but he ignored it.

Giving the gunnery sergeant a quick but respectful nod, Six makes his way to the door before opening it slowly. Peeking his head in, he tries to assess if they managed to catch her at a bad time.

Glancing inside, he immediately recognized the crimson clad form of Shress standing only a few feet away. Her helmet was off, but in her hands as she turned to look towards the open door.

Immediately, Six can tell when she recognizes him, her reptilian silver eyes growing wide as she seems to relax and she gives him a bright smile.

She began to make her way over to him, but sadly he knew that this wasn't a social visit. Swinging the door open fully, he allowed her to see that he wasn't alone as the ODSTs stood stoically in plain view with their hands on their weapons.

Watching as the happiness on her face morphs into a more composed expression, his heart lets out another stab of guilt. Shoving it down, he speaks up as collected as he could, though he couldn't quite keep the bottled emotion from reaching his voice.

"Ms. La'Vdam, we are here to escort you to the prowler."

Seeing as determination fills her eyes, she nods before she places her crimson helmet back onto her head and makes her way out of the cell.

The movement wasn't left unnoticed by the marines outside. The moment the seven-and-a-half foot alien stepped outside, Six easily saw as the doctor stiffened. Even the highly trained soldiers seemed to grip their weapons a bit tighter as they realized exactly who they were supposed to escort.

A quick moment in time came and went as the group examined the zealot openly. Standing there in the open hallway of the brig, they all stood there unsure of exactly what to do before Shress began to look around curiously.

Her movements caused everyone in the group to stiffen as she began to examine the hallway. Her advanced helmet spun around, looking for something before her gaze landed on Six. Tilting her head curiously, she asks a simple question that nearly made the lone wolf laugh out loud.

"So where is the prowler?"

The question seemed to disarm the group, as the marines shifted their weight. Oddly enough, it was Doctor Glassman that found his voice first as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, right." He turns and begins walking toward the elevator. "This way please."

Six followed closely behind the doctor as the group made their way back towards the exit. He knew for a fact that any of the marines, if they were trained half as well as they should have, would be extremely uncomfortable turning their back on a zealot. Thankfully for them, Six didn't have such reservations.

As the odd group made their way inside the small elevator, the scientist pressed the button for the correct floor and they began their ascent back into the station proper.

Eventually, the window inside the elevator changed from the cold metal interior of the elevator shaft to the blue and green planet below. I could hear the metal of Shress's armor shift as she looks out over humanity's homeworld.

"Take a good look, split lip. You ain't getting any closer."

The voice immediately ruined whatever mood Six had, as he turned to glare at the offending ODST. Before he could respond, the gunnery sergeant spoke up.

"Lock it up Romeo."

Oddly enough, the voice sounded rather familiar to Six, but he couldn't for the life of him place where he heard it.

The now named Romeo simply grunts before he crosses his arms, thankfully not saying anything else.

Sadly, it looks as if the damage was already done. As he turned back to Shress, he saw as her previously stiff but straight posture made way for a more depressed slouch.

Unwilling to let her fall into depression, Six reached over and squeezed her arm comfortingly. He watched closely as her helmet turned to him, and the moment he knew he had her attention, he gave her a smile.

Before his eyes, he watched as her confidence returned to her. She seems to hold herself higher than before, stepping a bit closer to Six in the process.

Six was a bit disappointed that they didn't even make it out of the brig before something like this happened. He honestly thought this experiment would be a nice breath of fresh air for her asa way to get out of the cell that she has been staying in, but now that he thought about it, Shress was about to be thrown front and center to all of the people aboard the station. He knew that the rumors about her 'aggressive behavior' might have died down a bit, but this was the equivalent of throwing gas on the fire.

Squeezing her arm comfortingly once more, he finally releases his grip as the door hisses open at their destination.

—UA—

Everyone's eyes were glued onto the odd group of five ODSTs, a spartan in coveralls, a sangheili zealot, and a doctor in a lab coat as they entered the hangar.

Taking a quick look around, Six could see several other oddly dressed scientists all stop in their tracks as they turn towards the open door. Sitting prominently in the middle of the hangar, with the main hatch leading to the inside open was a prowler. Simply looking at the side undamaged hull of the stealth ship, Six knew that this one was not the one they arrived in.

Striding in confidently was Glassman, who's nervous demeanor seems to have left him on the walk to the hangar.

"Alright people, everyone back to work! I want this entire process recorded from every angle!"

Grumbles rose up from the workers as they all returned to what they were doing, though Six could easily see their eyes continuing to look up to Shress in apprehension.

Shress doesn't seem to notice any of this as her gaze remains entirely focused on the prowler. Striding in confidently, she walks straight past the overexcited doctor which causes him to yelp.

The ODSTs definitely noticed the movement, as they pushed their way into the room with their hands on their weapons.

Six feels a bit uneasy at the situation escalating, but quickly noticed that Shress wasn't even paying any attention to them.

The doctor seems a bit flustered before he calls out for the focused sangheili.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Shress stops for a moment before simply responding to his question without even turning around.

"I am here to improve this ship. This is the whole reason I am here, no?"

Having said what she wanted to, she continued into the ship before disappearing inside without another word.

Doctor Glassman seems a bit flustered before he turns toward a rack of hazmat suits, frantically gesturing towards an aide as he began to don the suit.

"Jen, you have cameras placed everywhere in there, correct?"

The aide looks as if she is about to burst into laughter at the image but shakes off the temptation. Looking away from Glassman, she returns her attention back to the monitors in front of her.

"Yes, Doctor Glassman."

The doctor seems pleased even as he finished up and practically sprinted into the ship, following behind Shress.

"Hey gunny, shouldn't we follow them?"

Turning back to the group of ODSTs, he watched as four of the five grouped up and began to talk. However, before the sergeant could respond, another one butts in.

"What, and get toasted by the slipspace drives radiation? Are you crazy?"

The sergeant shakes his head before he gestures toward the prowler. "The engine room is the only place that isn't shielded by the radiation, so it sounds to me like you two just volunteered for guard duty."

The sound of grumbling came out from the helmets of the marines before they began to make their way toward the ship.

"Great job Mickey."

"Me? You are the one that asked about guard duty!"

Eventually the two stepped into the ship and disappeared from sight. A moment of awkward silence from everyone comes and goes before it was interrupted by someone's stunned voice.

"What in the…"

Suddenly, everyone's attention turned back to the scientific aide. She was staring at one of the monitors in disbelief, her eyes wide as she kept her attention firmly on the screen.

Buck seemed a bit put off from the words as he stiffens before making his way over to the screens. There was a moment before he spoke up, his hesitant voice resounding through the now silent room.

"Is the room supposed to be glowing like that?"

The aide simply shakes her head before she continues staring at the monitors.

At this point, Six was curious about what was going on. Striding over, he makes his way behind the other two people before taking a quick glance at the monitors.

There were severa camera angles, but the one that immediately caught his attention was the one that appeared to be looking over Shress's shoulder.

She was working on… something, but whatever she was working on had a soft blue glow to it. The light appeared to be flickering in and out, almost as if it was interacting with something. It only took him a few seconds to figure out what was going on, and when he did he groaned out loud.

'That won't make it easier to escort you around the station Shress.'

The aide turns around and appears to want to ask a question, but the moment she registered who exactly was standing behind her, her mouth snaps shut.

Buck didn't have any reservations, however, as he just outright asks without turning around.

"Do you know what it is doing? Is it a threat?"

Shaking his head, though the ODST couldn't see it, he responds with his observation.

"She," Six said, emphasizing her gender, "is using her plasma daggers to weld something."

Buck spins around, utterly baffled.

"That elite is armed?!"

Six ignores the tone before he makes his way back to his original position. While the gunnery sergeant's tone stabbed at his nerves a bit, he understood his concern.

'Even if it is unwarranted.'

"She isn't a threat to anyone, armed or not."

The Lance Corporal snorts, deciding to interject.

"Maybe you forgot exactly what we are dealing with here. Seven foot tall murdering alien ringing a bell?"

Buck steps away from the monitor and points to Romeo again, cutting him off.

"You got a good point Romeo." He said, his helmet pointed toward their final teammate who appeared to be happily sleeping in a chair nearby. "Hey rookie!"

The only sign that the relaxed marine heard him was a slight shift in his helmet towards Buck.

"How about you stop sleeping on the job and go in there to give Dutch and Mickey some backup in case they need it."

Groaning, the marine slowly got up from his spot before making his way into the prowler without so much as a word.

Realizing that this might take a few minutes, Six began to relax as he resigned himself to waiting. Simply judging from the last time that Shress had to do this, he knew it would take about ten minutes or so.

Deciding to give the impromptu science lab a more detailed examination, he found that the desk that the aide was using was a flimsy excuse of a card table. The computers she was using were definitely portable, and even as she was studying what was on them she was sipping coffee out of a plain white mug.

Looking around the room, Six also spotted a piece of paper that was haphazardly taped over the airlock release that had scratchy writing that said 'DO NOT PULL.'

Shaking his head, he quickly realized that this wasn't exactly the most ideal science lab that they could be in, but they were making due.

Hearing the sound of someone clearing his throat next to him, Six turned to see the gunnery sergeant awkwardly standing nearby.

"So… You are a spartan, right?"

Unsure as to exactly where the marine was going with this, the supersoldier simply nods and allows him to continue.

"So umm, what's your name?"

The ODST seemed a bit flustered as he shifted his weight a bit, but before he could gather his thoughts the voice that came from the ODST Six recognized as Romeo came out from behind him.

"I didn't know you had a crush on spartans gunny!"

The higher ranking marine spun around before giving his subordinate a death glare that could be felt even through the polarized helmet. Jabbing a thumb back towards the confused spartan, he attempted to defend himself.

"Oh don't you ever shut up?"

The marine simply shrugs lazily, not bothering to respond.

Not seeing any harm in answering the question, Six thinks about his response for a while before realizing he had several answers.

He could respond as his command taught him to, which was with his spartan number, but that didn't feel entirely accurate anymore. With all the intimate time he has spent with his xenomorphic friend, he has been feeling less and less like the the trained indoctrination means much to him anymore.

He could respond with his first name, but it felt almost taboo. As of now, the only ones that even knew his name were the higher ups in the Office of Naval Intelligence… and Shress.

Or he could respond with his previous callsign.

It felt odd to still be using the moniker 'Noble Six' even after his entire team had been wiped out, but before he was on Noble Team, he was a lone wolf operative. Callsigns didn't matter when you were the only one in the field.

Deciding that he would keep the name, if only to honor his late friends, he responds to the question.

"Noble Six."

The gunnery sergeant stumbles back, almost as if he was struck.

"Noble Six? Really?"

The visual question of surprise that the ODST was showing was cut short as a soft punch from his subordinate landed against his shoulder.

"Wow gunny, you surprised that the supersoldier l has a number not a name?"

The gunnery sergeant spins around and points angrily towards his subordinate.

"After we had our sorry asses saved by spartans twice back on reach, I thought you might be a little bit more respectful. You know you owe this man your life, right?"

Now Six was thoroughly confused, but decided to try and get a bit more information by listening instead. After all, his old training always emphasized intelligence gathering before action.

"What? I've never seen this guy before in my life!"

Shaking his head, the gunnery sergeant shakes his head in exasperation.

"New Alexandria? The falcon escort? I think I remember you shouting from the turret that it was 'raining flaming banshees.'"

Six thought back to the events in New Alexandria. Immediately he remembered a small diversion during his time flying around the city attempting to find Covenant jammers when an ODST squad requested his help.

Blinking, he connected the dots and tried to remember the name.

'Command: this is Gunnery Sergeant Buck, 11th ODST, over.'

Now that he thought about it, that must be why the voice sounded so familiar.

The other ODST, a Lance Corporal now that Six bothered to look, turns his gaze back to the supersoldier.

"That was you?

But Six wasn't even paying him any mind anymore as he was lost in his memories. Sadly in trying to recall the event, the spartan was painfully reminded of Kat's death.

Taking in a deep breath of air, he nods solemnly.

Another moment of silence comes and goes before it is broken by Buck.

"So where is the rest of your team?"

Six continues staring straight ahead, refusing to let any emotion reach his face or his voice.

"They didn't make it."

Buck seems to deflate at the news, deciding to simply say, "I'm sorry." Before deciding to remain quiet after that.

Wanting to shove the emotions welling up within him at the reminder that his team was gone, he thought back to everything that he was fighting for.

At this point, after everything that happened with Shress, his original reason for fighting against the Covenant was dulled. The vengeful fury each time he saw one of the aliens was simply not there anymore, replaced with scenes in his mind of the time he met with Shress on the mountains.

His whole reason for existing prior to reach was to do as much damage to the Covenant as they did to him when he was younger. A lone wolf, hell bent on fighting, and not particularly following his oath to protect humanity at whatever the cost.

Even as he thought about it, he still didn't hold true to his oath. Sure, he fought to extract civilians from Covenant bombardments back on Reach, but deep in his heart he knew that he wasn't doing it for them. He was fighting to avenge Jorge, his lost brother.

Even as the civilian transports flew away, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the flaming alien corvette slowly crashing before him.

Turning to look to the open hatch of the prowler, he knows why he is fighting now. He will do whatever it takes to make sure that no one will touch the only person he still cares about.

"It looks like they are done… wow that was quick."

A few of the nearby scientists appear stunned, before they all scramble towards the entrance of the prowler.

Sure enough, a few moments later the crimson form of Shress strides confidently away from the ship. Her helmet immediately locks onto Six's position and she heads straight for him.

The entire group of humans give the sangheili a large berth even as she ignores them all. Reaching him, her mandibles spread into a wide smile as she gestures toward the ship.

"I am finished. What now?"

Shress POV*

It turns out that after I improved the slipspace drive, they needed to test it.

Thankfully, while we waited for the results of the test, Shress was able to remain outside of the small room that she has remained in. The human warriors in black escorted her to an open area with a small amount of plant life growing from oddly shaped basins filled with dirt.

It honestly gave the room an odd feeling to her, almost as if the place she has found herself wasn't actually the same place she has been housed below.

Sadly, the fact that they needed to wait until the result of the experiment came back led to her sitting awkwardly on a human bench that was a bit too small for her and definitely wasn't meant to be used with someone that had her leg shape.

At the very least, Michael is with me.

Glancing beside her, she saw that Michael was attempting to sit on the same seating as her. It still felt a bit odd seeing him in the strange human clothing instead of his armor, but in the end she was able to better examine her suitor without all the metal plating in the way so she wouldn't complain.

The last few cycles have been infuriating, but understandable. She knew that she wouldn't be the most well liked person to arrive at this planet, and her situation wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. She is simply glad that things are finally progressing and she can prove to the humans that she is acting in good faith.

She remembers being stationed as a minor as part of the guard for a cruiser's brig when she was younger. She can remember a time when three kig yar in a cell fought each other to the death, simply to use the loser's body to have enough food to survive, and at that point became thankful that the humans brought her meals regularly.

'Even if they do put vegetables in it.'

Looking around from her spot seated on a slightly raised platform, she saw that the five human warriors were still watching her very closely.

Looking back around the room she has found herself in, she sees that there are a few other humans making their way around, but every single one of them is eyeing her suspiciously.

Sighing, she realizes that even though the small cell she has found herself in was quiet, at the very least she was able to talk with someone who didn't hold any grudges against her like these people did.

"So… Are we just going to sit here and act like this is normal?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to one of the human warriors, who didn't appear phased at the attention.

"I mean… Since when do we babysit covvies?"

"Lock it up Romeo."

The human seemed to ignore the order as he continued.

"I mean, look at it." He gestures towards her with his hand. "This is the calmest I've ever seen a split lip. This isn't normal."

She could hear Michael shifting his weight beside her, but she ignores it. While she was angry at the insults, she knew that responding in a calm manner would be the best solution. At this point, she wanted answers to questions that have been staring in her mind for cycles.

"Since you find it odd that I am acting peaceful, so how do you think I should act?" She asks curiously, actually wanting to know the answer.

The group sits in silence, staring at her for a moment. She assumes it was simply the fact that she surprised them with her fluency with their language, but kept it in mind for future reference.

The first be that appears to react to the question was the one that Shress assumes is the leader.

"Now we are talking to it? At what point does any of this make sense?"

Tilting her head, she isn't quite sure how to respond to the question. Deciding to ignore it and simply elaborate on her earlier point, she continues.

"If I act aggressive, I can not prove to you humans that I am genuine in my attempt to defect. If I am peaceful, I do not fit into your stereotype as to my race and you assume I am deceiving you. You all appear to be surprised as to the fact that I can talk at all, which means you assume I am nothing but a murderous animal which does not help my case at all."

She leans forward on her seat, idly noting that the metal seating groans as her massive weight shifts on it. At this point, all the frustration from facing the unknown and everything that has gone wrong since she arrived was coming to a head.

She noted that the warriors were a bit more stiff than before, but ignored it. She didn't intend to attack any of them as Lord Hood's warning not to harm anyone still rang clear in her mind.

Feeling the soft grasp of a hand on her shoulder, she glances to the side to see Michael looking at her worried. His deep green eyes somehow managed to pierce through her anger and cause a flutter of… something to blossom in her stomach.

Taking a relaxing breath, she turns back to the human.

"So I ask again, how am I supposed to act if everything I do is seen as suspicious simply because of what I am? How do I prove to you humans that I am not a threat?"

The five humans seem to look each other over, seemingly unable to answer the question.

Shress waits for an answer, but none of them seem to be able to give her one. She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from these humans, but this was the answer she expected. Dejected, she looks back down to her hands in defeat.

"Why are you here?"

Looking up, she realized she wasn't entirely sure which one of the humans spoke. Feeling like she was somehow being rude as she was unable to make eye contact with the one that asked her the question, she saw as one of them shifted his weight before clarifying.

"What makes you different? Why are you defecting and not the rest of the elites?"

"Because I found out the truth. My people are being lied to by the ones we worshipped for centuries. The leaders of the Covenant have been using my people's faith and honor against them, and I refuse to be used any longer."

One of the humans snorts, calling attention to his disbelief.

"So you're telling me that all we gotta do to end the war is tell the elites that killing innocents is bad?"

Surprisingly, it was Michael that spoke up next.

"It worked for me."

Looking back over to her suitor, she realized that he was right.

While their conversations didn't exactly start that way, she ended up seeing the truth simply talking with him. Giving him a bright smile, she nudged him playfully.

"It did, didn't it?"

Suddenly, a commotion from one of the entryways caught all of their attention. Striding in was the Doctor that followed her into the ship, but it was the white garbed Fleet Admiral that was next to him that caught everyone's attention.

All six humans, including Michael, quickly stood up leaving Shress the only one seated. It took her an extra second to rise, but thankfully she didn't think anyone noticed.

"-still attempting to analyze the video footage, as we are unsure of exactly what the sangheili did to the engine, but the experiment was successful."

Immediately, Shress breaks out into a wide smile. She knew it would work, but nonetheless she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Hopefully I can have a bit more freedom now.

The admiral takes all the information in as he scans over all of those present. Turning to the doctor, he dismisses him before continuing on his way towards the group.

It took him a moment to fully reach the raised area in which they were seated, but once he did, all the humans snapped into an odd salute where they placed their flat hands on their heads.

"As you were."

The group relaxed but remained silent, allowing the aged human to speak.

"It seems as if you held up your end of the bargain Ms. La'Vdam… and I'm nothing if not a man of my word."

Even as each word was said, she felt more and more relieved by the second.

"As of now, I am approving you as if it was a case of someone seeking asylum. Until we find someplace to house you, you will sadly need to remain onboard the station."

Nodding, Shress realized that even though she had gained a bit of trust, she still had a long way to go.

"Your housing sadly will not change, though you will be allowed to roam around the ship with an escort present twice a day from here on."

Glancing towards the black garbed humans, she realized that she will be seeing them quite a bit more now.

"Spartan B-312."

Hearing Michael stiffen next to her, she is a bit confused as to why the admiral would address him.

"You are now assigned as her handler. The same rules apply until we have a proper place to house her. The rules about needing further reinforcements are now rescinded. Understood?"

Six responds quickly, but his voice was no longer the flat composed tone that Shress has heard him use when around others. She could easily hear the undertones of happiness in it, which caused her to smile as well.

"Yes, sir."

Nodding, the Fleet Admiral turns to look at the other human warriors.

"Alpha nine, your mission is complete. Return to your previous posting."

Most of the humans snapped back into the odd salute giving a respectful, "Yes, sir!" In the process, but one of them simply began to walk away. Slipping into the hallway quickly, he took his helmet off and made to go towards the exit as fast as he could.

"I'm out, see you all back on the ship."

The odd human simply walks off, ignoring the laughter from his squadmates as he simply holds one hand over his shoulder in farewell.

The leader of the group points at him angrily, shouting after him.

"Romeo, that was Lord Hood!"

Before he could fully leave, the human turns his head around and shouts back.

"I don't care if it was the President, there is no way I will ever babysit another covvie ever again gunny. No way."

Hearing the remaining three humans laughing as they make their retreat, and even hearing a small chuckle of amusement from the Fleet Admiral, Shress turns back to Michael.

Only to see his deep green eyes staring back up to her with a happiness she hasn't quite seen from him before.

For a moment in time, the two of them simply stared at each other. While she knew he couldn't see her eyes, she was sure the warm feeling building within her was reflected in her own the same way she could see it in his.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, the two lovers turn back to see Lord Hood staring at the two of them with a stern look on his face.

"We will need to go over the exact details of your asylum request at a later date, as I am sure you don't wish to simply stay in a cabin in the middle of the woods somewhere."

Nodding, Shress waited patiently for the human leader to continue.

"For now, if you wouldn't mind simply going back to your cell, it would make the transition a bit easier. It might be a little while longer before we have something ready."

Placing her hand over her chest, Shress bows her head deeply.

"I thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself to your people at all. Thank you."

Examining her for a moment, the aged admiral simply nodded before looking back over to Michael.

"I assume you can find your way lieutenant?"

Her suitor snapped into a salute, giving the admiral a quick, "Yes, sir."

Lord Hood appeared pleased, before he gestured to a previously unseen datapad tucked in between his arm and his body.

"Good, because your duties for the day aren't over. Dismissed."

—UA—

Shress feels a bit flustered as the door slides shut in front of her. She knew Michael couldn't stay, because he had something called 'watch' that he had to go do, but unlike all the other times she has been left alone, she knew he would be returning.

Shress lies down onto her small bed, listening as the footsteps of her suitor made their way back down the hallway, leaving her alone again.

Alone.

It's a feeling she has grown quite used to over her life, but only recently has she longed for something different. The close contact with the subject of her affections just moments prior seemed to pour fuel on a flame that was simmering just beneath her skin.

Knowing that soon, she would be able to simply spend time with her suitor without worrying about nosy humans or silly questions was a feeling of bliss she has been missing for a while now.

Knowing that falling asleep would be the most simple way to pass the time, she closes her eyes and wills her fluttering hearts to slow their rhythmic beating as she drifts off into unconsciousness.

—UA—

Shaking herself out of the fog of her sleep, she hears the odd sound of the door unlocking. Looking up, she watches as the door slides open.

At first, she thought it was Michael, and she became excited, but then a foul odor came across her senses. One she recognized immediately.

'What are they doing here? I thought I was done with this!'

Walking in is the large human that she simply knows as ONI. He has a wide smile on his face, but despite his odd demeanor, she feels a bit uneasy. Even more so when she looks over his shoulder and sees the green garbed soldier entering the room behind the ONI agent.

Shress decides to stand up, but before she could properly assess the situation, the large human takes out a metal shaft and slams it against the wall. She jumps when a small electric storm erupts from the end of the stick, filling the room with bright blue flash as lightning arcs it's way along the wall for a moment.

Shress is honestly surprised at the show of force that the human was attempting to portray, but she refused to be intimidated.

Does he truly think that they stand a chance in a fight against me?

She steps forward, fully intending to stomp these two humans into the ground with little effort.

She's a Zealot, she wouldn't retreat in the face of any threat. Even if this human has a weapon that she hasn't seen before, she has been trained in close quarters combat since she was old enough to walk. Her deep crimson armor was still active, granting her protection from the human's strikes, and she was quite sure that she could easily win this fight with no issues.

Sadly, at that point she remembers something. Something rather important as Lord Hood's words ring through her mind, sapping the will to fight away from her as she realizes the situation she is in.

'From now on you will not harm anyone on this station. If you do, the consequences will be severe. Am I clear?'

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she couldn't touch these humans.

'If I harm these two… would I still be punished? He said nothing about defending myself, so if I harm them… will he take me away from Michael?'

The green clad guard closes the door and strides forward. His small human pistol was still strapped to his hip, but he holds out a hand towards his ONI companion and he throws him the metal baton. The guard inspects the rod before bringing it down on the floor, causing another storm of sparks to fly. He grins wickedly as he begins to circle around Shress.

She raises her mandibles, but her uncertainty towards the situation prevented her from raising her arms to defend herself.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time, you know." The green soldier asks in his usual obnoxious voice.

Shress snarls in response as she glares at him, keeping a wary eye on the human with the weapon.

During her examination, the large human in black begins to speak up.

"You know, originally we couldn't harm you because it was believed you couldn't understand us," the human says as he walks to position himself opposite of his companion, making it difficult for Shress to keep an eye on both the humans. "You see to us, to humanity that is, to harm you simply because you can't understand us is like harming a child, a crime against humans… I'm not sure if it's the same with your race though."

She turns and growls at him, but that was a mistake. She hears the rushing footsteps and she turns with a raised arm to try and swat away an attack, but the guard goes under her arm and hits her bare skin between her chest and hip pieces.

The crack of the weapon hits her energy shields, and she is surprised that even through the weak impact, the electrical current that the weapon used drained a significant portion of her shields.

"Nasty little bite isn't it?" questions the large human, "Now, understand this, if you don't answer my questions, he'll hit you again until you start speaking."

This infuriates Shress further; he is speaking like an adult to a youngling once more, but she decides to remain silent out of principle once again.

The black garbed human steps towards her, slightly surprising the sangheili at his lack of fear compared to last time, but she didn't have much time to contemplate it as he spoke up in a softer tone, but it was a tone full of condescension and malice.

"My captain told me to get these answers by any means necessary. Let's not make it too hard eh? Just answer them and we don't have to hurt you. Got it?"

When she doesn't respond to the question, she hears the sound of the electrical weapon making its way through the air once again and tries to jump out of the way. The baton skids on her chest armor, but she still feels the uncomfortable heat as it passes by her face. The guard turns and before she could weave out of danger, is struck against one of her legs. Sadly enough, the impact and energy emitting from the weapon was enough to break through her shields, and land a solid blow against her.

Dropping down to one knee as she tries to sooth the injury as best she could, grinding her mandibles together as she releases a whine at the pain. It felt as if she had been branded, her skin burning and cracking slightly at the feeling of the extreme heat from the electrical strike. Shress touches the wound but quickly withdraws her hand with a hiss; the flesh was still too hot to touch.

The large human laughs, giving a rare show of emotions as he stares down at her from from above.

"Now I will finally get my answers, won't I? No more delays, and no more failed reports." The large human continues, "My question is this; what is the location of the Covenant superstructure known as High Charity? The real location, not some stupid cop out answer!"

In spite of the agonizing pain she is feeling, Shress is dumbfounded. She answered the question as truthfully as she could the last time it was asked, and yet this human didn't seem to care.

Not that she was prepared to answer him. Even as she knew that she couldn't risk harming these two humans, she still wanted to show her defiance. Gritting her mandibles through the pain, she stands up tall and holds her head up high.

'Even if I can not harm these humans, I refuse to back down. I am not a coward.'

A moment of silence comes and goes before the large man sighs and signals the guard further. The marine smiles once more as he moves forward, baton raised. Upon a quick examination, she realized that this marine was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Shress snarls in determination, daring the human to do his worst.

Six Pov*

Grunting, Six hefted the five hundred pound weight above him effortlessly. Grunting, he slams the bar back into place before sitting up and massaging his arms.

Looking around, the spartan could see the other marines giving him stunned looks, similarly to what Emile received back on Reach. The almost fearful looks of the marines that whispered behind his back nearly caused his mood to brighten, but sadly, it didn't quite reach his face. No matter how good his situation is, nor how this has been the longest stretch of calm that his life has ever had, Six couldn't help but feel agitated.

It has been four weeks since he met with Lord Hood, and yet the rumors spreading around the station have not calmed down. Shress was still seen by everyone as 'the monster in the dungeons.'

He almost lost his professional attitude when he came across a group of marines taking a vote as to whether or not they should throw her out one of the air locks. It was one of the very few instances that he spoke up, letting them know exactly how bad of an idea that would be.

It infuriated him to no end every single time he has heard one person or another casually throwing the idea of torturing her or worse simply because of what she was.

All of the marines and naval personnel onboard the space station for the last several weeks were well aware of this fact, as most of his fellow humans gave him a wide berth.

The supersoldier idly wondered if any of the marines would notice his abrupt change in mood now that things were looking up for them finally. Now that Shress has been granted asylum by Lord Hood, there was nothing that anyone could do to her.

Glancing toward one of the clean towels in the gym, he realized he didn't really need them. Even after a workout that a normal human wouldn't even physically be able to do, Six was still barely even breaking a sweat.

Making his way to the doors, he checks the time. Quickly realizing that he still has a few hours before it's the scheduled time to meet with Shress and go on their first walk around the station, he decides to head to the galley to get something to eat.

Six opens the door and is stepping out when the alarms goes off. The lights dim and emergency power kicks the flashing caution lights on.

Six freezes and waits for the announcement, soon enough it comes on and a voice says, "Attention, attention, all hands stand to, an unidentified ship has entered the system and is inbound to the station, over."

That's all Six needed to hear. As quick as a flash, he is out of the room. As a Spartan he can't really help much in space, but if the unknown vectors try to board, it's his job to repel them.

Vectors, he thought to himself, it must be the Covenant, who else could it be? This thought is enough to make the Spartan shiver. Earth is the last and only place for humanity to fall back to, if they lose Earth, they lose everything. Six grit his teeth even as he made his way through the station. Even after the many sacrifices that were made in this war, he promises to the loss's memories that they did not die in vain.

He speeds by rushing sailors and Marines, all of whom pauses to watch the Spartan run at an unnatural speed. His boots barely touch the floor as he flies across the station in an attempt to get to his duty section, which is the hangar bay.

He quickly reaches the stairwell and in the heat of the moment, flips himself over the railing and drops down the stairwell. With a crash, Six lands on his feet, jarring his legs a little, but he ignores it and continues running to the hangar.

Finally, Six passes through the door and to his station area. The room is huge, made to accommodate any assorted aircraft that might need to be placed here. Pelicans hang suspended from the ceiling on large chains, while the latter is resting on raised platforms on the ground. The Prowler he and Shress traveled on is still pushed against the far wall, being worked on by the same science team as the one Shress just modified no doubt. The navy engineers are all rushing around, putting tools away and breaking out weapons as the scientists are ushered out of the room.

Following suit, Six rushes to the nearest gun locker which is built into the wall. He punches in the code and the small handle that is holding the guns retracts itself. Six grabs an M7 SMG and a BR55 battle rifle. He tries to clip the SMG to his hip but then remembers he isn't wearing his MJOLNIR armor. He curses as he is forced to drop the SMG to the floor while he gets into a kneeling stance and prepares himself for a fight.

He, as well as the other defenders, all ready their weapons, but keep their eyes on the large opening into the hanger. The thick glass gives a clear view into space allowing the Sailors, Marines and single Spartan to see whatever was out there. Each one of them stood there, daring any extraterrestrial being to cross into their territory.

Eventually a massive ship drifts into view and Six allows his eyebrow to go up in confusion and wonder.

The ship is a human shuttle, a Frigate, or what's left of it that is. The main body of it has been blasted away, probably from being hit by plasma torpedoes. The soft underbelly looks as if it's being dragged across the black void of space as it trudges forward. All over the ship titanic plates are missing, gaping holes appears almost on every deck and every so often a small piece of the ship will break away.

At first Six thought it was a ghost ship that has drifted into the UNSC controlled space, but then he notices that the bridge has its lights on and there appears to be no damage around that area. He notes that around the sides of the bridge are hastily welded pieces of metal where there has no doubt been extensive damage, apparently somebody tried to patch the ship up so the occupants on the bridge can breathe.

He then notices the large white letters just below the stern of the ship. It's been scraped and blasted so many times that it's difficult to read but Six eventually reads, 'Gettysburg.'

Just then the PA system came back online and the same voice says, "all units stand down, I repeat, all units stand down, friendlies coming on board."

Almost as one, the soldiers let their arms dropped and looked relieved. All except for Six, he is taught to take the world as a serious threat, to never let his guard down. Which is why he is watching through his scope and sees a Pelican heading to the hanger.

Everybody began to make their way out of the room, realizing that the depressurization of the hangar wasn't exactly something they wanted to stay for. Forced to wait outside, they all listen as the hangar door opens to make room for the spacecraft as it lands inside and the air is slowly vented back into the room.

Once the all clear was given, the door opened and Six made his way back inside. Quickly moving closer to the landing pad, he makes it just in time as the Pelican's rear hatch opens.

The deckhands and Marines appear to be curious about who could be onboard, but Six stands his ground as he waits for the craft to land.

A moment came and went as no one left the ship, but Six remained standing close to the Pelican, holding the weapon down but ready to bring it back up if the forces inside the green drop ship turned out to be hostile.

Eventually, Six hears a strange thumping noise, which he realizes are footsteps, originating from the Pelican. Six couldn't believe at what he is seeing.

Stepping out of the Pelican are Spartans. For one wild moment he thought one of them was Jun when he sees the green alloy of the armor, but that hope dies when he further examines the Spartans. There are four of them, all in green and all looking alike, only their width and height shows the difference between them.

Six quickly realizes that none of them are III's, as III's decorate their armor to match their personality and add their own upgrades to make them more unique. These guys are exactly the same, nothing sets them apart; they're II's.

It is then that he notices that standing by the Spartans is a Marine, wearing a cap, cigar in his mouth; all matched with a rather amused expression. Six notices the chevrons on the man's chest armor proclaim him to be a Sergeant.

"Well this is some welcoming committee…" The

sergeant says as he looks around, "All guys, no women, no beer; wonder if they even made an effort to bake a cake."

Nobody laughed, not the Marines or the Sailors and most certainly not the Spartans. It is then however that one of the Spartans orange visor looks directly at Six. He is taller than Six is and appears to be the leader for it isn't long before the other Spartans follow the person's gaze and their gazes settle on him.

Six wonders how he looks. He had cut his hair earlier so it isn't too long or too short, but he did this so Shress could rub his hair… Whenever they are ever together again. He had also scrubbed himself clean and is now wearing a clean set of coveralls, but he knows what the Spartans are thinking. He is too tall and too muscled to be a normal human being.

The leader steps forward and pauses; the visor looks at Six's shoulder and sees the image of a silver bar, the rank of an army Lieutenant, a rank higher than most Spartans receive.

The leader snaps a salute and the other Spartans do the same.

Finally the leader speaks, "Sir, Master Chief reporting for duty."

—Authors Note—

Alright… so… hi?

The way this fic is being written is kinda an odd amalgamation of 3 writers all taking turns and improving upon each other. We each take the time to write, then try and fix and add what everyone else would like, right? Odd way to write but it's worked thus far.

Right up until one of us, the one that was supposed to write the bulk of this chapter, went completely awol. Haven't heard from him in almost 2 months… so I decided to knock it out instead of writing songbird for now.

We waited, assuming it was just some life stuff… but we aren't entirely sure at this point.

Verbus, if you are reading this, we hope you are alright man. We are worried about you.

Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with the fic to this point. We appreciate all of ya'll out there who review and are following it.

-PyreElegy

This is Jtf0012 here, My writing muse for my HP is still out.

I am still working on all of my stories a little at a time but right now I have been reading a lot.

Love harmony stories in the HP fandom and love Nick X Judy stories in the Zootopia Fandom so send them to me. Preferably rated M or T.

Verbus if you are there man. I hope you are doing well. It is difficult to write my hp story without bouncing ideas off of you to strengthen any idea I come up with and tell me if any of them are idiotic. Hope to hear from you soon.

-Jtf0012 signing off


End file.
